Be my drug and stun me
by Zamoe
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima wird vom einen auf den anderen Tag aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen. Nur ein schlechter Scherz seines Vermieters oder steckt da doch noch mehr hinter? Dem blonden Mann blieb nicht viel übrig, als sich an Ikebukuros besten Informanten zu wenden. Doch Izaya scheint noch viel mehr in dieser ganzen Sache verstrickt zu sein, als er bisher geglaubt hatte... [Shizaya; T]
1. Homeless

Es war heiß.

Die Hitze lag schwer in der Luft und schien alle Leute in der Gegend zu erdrücken, welche sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge von Ikebukuro bahnten. Es war Spätsommer - theoretisch schon fast Herbst.

Eigentlich waren die Temperaturen schon dabei in den Keller zu fallen, doch dieser eine Tag musste ja kommen. Dieser eine Tag, der nochmal entschied, dass es so richtig schön heiß werden sollte. Shizuo Heiwajima wischte sich genervt den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Zu heiß.

Er lief gerade die Straße hinunter, zusammen mit seinem Chef Tom Tanaka. Sie hatten soeben ihren letzten Schuldner aufgesucht und waren beide heilfroh, dass es auch wirklich der letzte für heute gewesen war. Shizuo eher, weil er einfach keinen Nerv mehr hatte und Tom weil er gemerkt hatte, wie schlecht sein Bodyguard drauf war. Der ehemalige Bartender starrte neben sich und sah, dass nicht mal ein winzig kleiner Schweißtropfen Toms Stirn bedeckte.

Shizuo zischte leise.

Es war von Anfang an kein guter Tag gewesen. Die Schuldner hatten wie jeden Tag dieselben einfältigen Ausreden, die Shizuo inzwischen schon nicht mehr hören konnte. Dazu kam, dass der dritte Schuldner auf die dumme Idee kam, ihm auch noch entkommen zu wollen. Dabei war er nicht viel weiter, als auf den Baum vor seinem Fenster im dritten Stockwerk gekommen.

Das und das Wetter – diese Hitze – waren der hauptsächliche Grund für seine miese Laune im Moment. Und ja, das andere Problem war ja auch noch da…

„Willst du was bei Russia Sushi essen?", bot Tom an, welcher wohl genau zu wissen schien, dass der Blondschopf keine gute Laune hatte.

„Können wir…", antwortete er eher grantig als begeistert, begann aber in Richtung Russia Sushi zu trotten. Tom sagte nichts, folgte ihm nur still und begann leise zu lächeln. Bestimmt würde ein gutes Essen ihn ein wenig aufmuntern.

„Oh Shizuo, Tom-san! Wollt ihr Sushi?"

Simon war wie immer gut drauf. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht begrüßte er die beiden Schuldeneintreiber, als die beiden vor dem großen Mann zum Stehen kamen. Er war wie immer dabei Touristen und Einwohner zu überzeugen, sein außergewöhnlich, gutes Restaurant aufzusuchen. Jedoch bewirkte der große Mann mit seiner Statur eher das Gegenteil.

„Geht ruhig, gönnt euch Sushi.", sagte er mit seinem russischen Akzent, während er mit seinen Armen die beiden Männer in Richtung Eingang schob. Doch der blonde Mann stoppte auf halbem Wege.

Sein Gesicht bekam sofort einen dunklen Ausdruck, während seine Augen mörderisch leuchteten. Tom bemerkte seine Reaktion, welche er nur zu gut kannte und war bereits am Seufzen. Na, dann hat sich ihre Mahlzeit bei Simon ja wohl vorerst erledigt…

Direkt am Eingang stand er, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben und ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Izaya Orihara.

Der Mann, der einer der gefährlichsten Männer in ganz Ikebukuro war. Besser bekannt als der beste Informant in der ganzen Stadt. Falls man etwas Bestimmtes wissen wollte, war er die beste Anlaufquelle - eine wo man ganz sicher nicht enttäuscht wurde.

Im Moment unterhielt er sich mit einer großen, braunhaarigen Frau, welche die Begleitung des schwarzhaarigen Mann sehr zu schätzen schien. Wohl schon fast zu sehr.

„I-za-ya-kun…", kam es aus dem Munde des blonden Mannes, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Es war schon fast wie eine natürliche Reaktion, sobald er den Floh sah.

Izaya, immer noch am Grinsen, wandte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte und ließ die überraschte Frau hinter sich, damit er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Shizuo schenken konnte.

„Shizu-chan, was für eine Überraschung.", sagte er ruhig und schien dabei ironischerweise kein Stück überrascht zu sein, das Monster von Ikebukuro zu sehen. Die Leute um sie herum merkten bereits die dunkle Aura der beiden Männer und gingen schon allein aus Instinkt nicht näher an sie heran.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht mehr in Ikebukuro blicken lassen sollst?" Shizuo begann auf ihn zuzulaufen, aber der Informant machte immer noch keine Anstalten zu wegzulaufen. Er stand bloß ruhig da, starrte mit seinen amüsierten Blick in Shizuos braune Augen, die mehr als nur Mordlust ausstrahlten. Die große Frau hinter ihm, begann zu zittern, sobald Shizuos Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten und stolperte verängstigt davon.

Izaya würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen, Shizu-chan. Hmm, aber ich weiß, es ist nicht das erste Mal." Der blonde Mann stoppte in seinen Zügen bis ihre Köpfe aneinander knallten und sie Stirn an Stirn waren.

„Was hast du dieses Mal getan? Was hast du vor?", fragte Shizuo, seine Stimme gefährlich leise. Aber es beeindruckte den Informanten nicht, welcher immer noch über alle Ohren grinste.

Shizuo wusste, er war auf nichts Gutes aus. Immer spielte er mit seinen Menschen, verbreitete Chaos wo auch immer er hin ging. Er wollte nicht wissen, was er mit dieser großen Frau vorhatte. Aber er war irgendwie froh, dass sie weg war. Weg von dieser Pest.

„Also wirklich, Shizu-chan, warum denkst du immer, dass ich der Bösewicht bin?" Shizuo zischte fast, als er die geschmeidige Stimme von dem Floh wahrnahm, die von Belustigung nur so triefte.

„Ich frage mich warum!", erwiderte er sarkastisch, während er seine Faust nach hinten ausholte, um den lästigen Floh mit Schwung zu treffen. Aber natürlich wich er seinem Angriff aus, sprang galant ein paar Meter zur Seite.

Der Blondschopf wartete nicht länger ab und riss sich das nächste Straßenschild in seiner Nähe aus seiner Verankerung – ein Stoppschild. Der schwarzhaarige Mann beobachtete Shizuos Gewalttat, bevor er sich umdrehte und sie ihre übliche Routine begannen. Das Objekt traf fast den Kopf des Flohs und er kicherte.

„Und deshalb bist du der Bösewicht, Shizu-chan….", sagte er lachend, als er in eine naheliegende Seitengasse sprintete.

„Halt die Klappe, du Bastard!", rief Shizuo, als ein Getränkeautomat seinen Weg neben Izayas Füße fand. Die Hitze war gerade nur noch mehr erdrückend und der Blondschopf wünschte sich, es wäre Winter oder zumindest nicht so heiß.

„Ach Shizu-chan, du bist heute noch aggressiver als sonst. Ist etwas passiert?"

Aus seiner höhnenden Stimme heraus, konnte Shizuo erkennen, dass es nicht die übliche Spöttelei war, die sonst immer über seine Lippen kam. Seine Beine wurden langsamer und langsamer. Bis Shizuo schließlich die Jagd durch die Stadt stoppte und beide in einer kleinen, leeren Seitengasse zum Stehen kamen. Izaya hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, musterte Shizuo und wunderte sich, warum er aufgehört hatte ihn zu jagen. Ist etwa wirklich was passiert?

„Das geht dich nichts an.", grummelte Shizuo nach einer Weile und brach den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen. Izayas Blick blieb weiterhin fokussiert auf dem Blondschopf und er fragte sich, warum er es nicht einmal abstritt. Dieser wühlte gerade in seinem Jackett, auf der Suche nach seinen Zigaretten.

Es war nicht so außergewöhnlich – diese Situation. Denn im Moment war es öfters so, dass ihre „Jagden" einfach so aufhörten und sie begannen zu reden, wohlgemerkt von Izayas Seite aus.

„Aber Shizu-chan, alle Leute in Ikebukuro gehen mich etwas an, sie sind ja auch Teil meiner Arbeit. Auch wenn du ein Monster bist, möchte ich Ikebukuro kennen wie meine eigene Westentasche."

Shizuo blieb stumm, während er in Ruhe seine Zigarette rauchte. Wovon zum Teufel sprach der Floh da? Was haben seine Probleme damit zu tun? In letzter Zeit wandelte sich Izayas Verhalten – und zwar ganz schön seltsam.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen, Bastard.", sagte er nur, nahm noch einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette. Dieses mörderische Gefühl den Floh umzubringen, brodelte noch immer in ihm, jedoch konnte er es im Moment kontrollieren, was ihn selbst ein wenig verwunderte. Shizuo seufzte.

„Shizu-chan. Erzähl mir dein Problem." Die herausfordernde Stimme stoppte ihn vom Weggehen und er drehte sich um. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bedeckte Izayas Gesicht, was Shizuos Blut nur wieder zum Kochen brachte.

„Izaya, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Lass es gut sein.", warnte Shizuo mit einem gefährlichen Blick. Doch das schien den anderen weiterhin kein Stück zu beeindrucken.

„Nun machst du mich aber wirklich neugierig.", sagte er schroff, machte einen weiteren Schritt in Shizuos Richtung. Der Blondschopf zuckte leicht. Er wusste nicht recht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, denn sonst war er immer derjenige, der auf den Floh zuging. Aber nun war es genau umgekehrt.

Shizuo verengte die Augen, als er Izayas Hände beobachtete, die wohl seine geliebten Messer in den Jackentaschen festhielten, bereit, sie jederzeit einzusetzen.

„Was für ein Problem könnte ein Monster wie du schon haben?", bohrte Izaya weiter, bemerkte dabei anscheinend selber nicht die immer geringer werdende Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„Ich sagte, es geht dich nichts an." Shizuos Stimme verdunkelte sich merklich und offensichtlich wusste Izaya genau, wie er den anderen provozieren musste, um sein Chaos zu bekommen. Das war auch ein Teil des seltsamen Verhaltens zwischen den beiden in letzter Zeit.

Sie begannen sie einfach so über alles Mögliche zu reden (meist aber war es nur provozierendes Gerede des Flohs). Doch schlussendlich tat Izaya immer irgendwas um den Kragen wieder zum Platzen zu bringen.

„Nun komm schon, Shizu-chan, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

Urplötzlich lief Shizuo vorwärts, schnappte sich den Bastard beim Kragen und schob ihn an die kalte Steinwand. Er hörte wie der Informant zischte, als sein Kopf ungeschützt auf das harte Gestein traf.

Ja, so war es richtig - so kannte er seinen Shizu-chan. Izaya grinste.  
Sie starrten sich schweigend in die Augen, was sich anfühlte wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor der Blondschopf schließlich sprach.

„Ich gab dir die Chance zu flüchten, Izaya."

„Wer sagte denn, dass ich flüchten wollte?" Seine neckende Stimme gab niemals nach und Shizuo überkam aus irgendeinem Grund ein ungutes Gefühl. Da sagte er was. Er rannte nicht weg, wie es sonst immer der Fall war.

„Willst du etwa so gerne sterben heute Abend?"

Izaya war als die Silberzunge bekannt; aus seinem Munde konnte gar nichts Gutes kommen. Nur Spott und endlose Lügen. Shizuo wusste, dass er fliehen wollte. Das tat er immer.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute Abend sterben werde, Shizu-chan~…", sagte er ruhig, bewegte plötzlich seinen Arm und Shizuo konnte sagen, dass es ein Messer war, was sich kalt an seine Haut im Nacken legte. Natürlich.

„Nun rück mit der Sprache raus", verlangte der Informant und Shizuo begann zu lachen. Warum war er so fixiert darauf, sein Problem herauszufinden? Nur um mehr Informationen zu erlangen? Was war der wirkliche Sinn hinter der ganzen Aktion?

„Du bist mein Problem!", antwortete er und es war buchstäblich die _überzeugendste_ Antwort, die er hätte sagen können. Denn schließlich wusste das doch jeder. Selbst die Leute, welche nur Gerüchte über die beiden gehört hatten, wussten, dass der Blondschopf ein arges Problem mit dem schwarzhaarigen Grinsemann hatte.

„Erzähl mir was Neues, Shizu-chan. Die Story wird langsam langweilig."

„Dann such dir jemand anderes den du nerven kannst…", zischte er inzwischen ziemlich genervt, lockerte seinen mörderischen Griff um Izayas Shirt und drehte sich weg.

„Geh einfach und verschwinde aus Ikebukuro, bevor ich wirklich sauer werde."

Es blieb unerwarteter Weise seltsam still, während Shizuo sich umgedreht hatte, und aus der kleinen Seitengasse wegzukommen. Er würde einfach nach Hause gehen und ein wenig Milch trinken oder…ach ja richtig.

Er kann ja nicht nach Hause gehen.

„Sag es mir einfach. Spätestens morgen weiß ich eh Bescheid. Also kannst du auch jetzt den Mund aufmachen und es endlich ausspucken.", rief Izaya hinter ihm und Shizuo drehte sich um.

Dieser Bastard.  
Er weiß einfach nicht wann er aufhören sollte.

Shizuo seufzte schwer. Er drehte den Kopf gen Himmel und starrte für eine Weile ausdruckslos in den Himmel. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis schließlich zwei kleinlaute Worte seinen Mund verließen.

„Bin obdachlos."

Izayas Augen weiteten sich merklich, doch der andere sah es nicht, da er sich nun endgültig zum Gehen wandte. Es blieb für einen weiteren Moment still und diese Chance nutzte der Blondschopf indem er den nervigen Informanten hinter sich ließ.

Zu seinem Glück schien Izayas Handy zu klingeln, sodass dieser sowieso anderweitig beschäftigt war und ihm nicht folgen würde. Er hörte, wie der Informant das Gespräch annahm und langsam schien seine nervige Stimme sich zu entfernen. Gut.

Mit einer dunklen Aura um sich herum, kämpfte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmengen von Ikebukuro. Allein aus reinem Instinkt wichen ihm die Menschen aus und ließen ihn vorbei, sobald sie seinen genervten Ausdruck sahen. Shizuo hingegen beachtete sie gar nicht.

Er wusste einfach nicht, warum Izaya sich so verhalten hatte. Er war einfach eine fiese Ratte, nervtötend und der beste Lügner, den die Welt je gesehen hatte. Er scherte sich um nichts und niemanden, also warum wollte er sein Problem so dringend wissen? Da konnte ja nur eine Falle hinter stecken…

Während er weiter grübelte, merkte Shizuo erst später, dass seine Beine ihn in seinen Lieblingspark getragen hatten.

Er wusste nicht wieso genau, aber er konnte immer hier hingehen und sich ein wenig entspannen. Shizuo ging zu seiner Bank, auf der er sonst auch immer saß, und ließ seinen erschöpften Körper darauf nieder. Nur ein paar Leute waren hier, die meisten waren Eltern mit ihren Kindern, welche versuchten noch ein wenig länger zu spielen. Auch wenn die Sonne jeden Moment unterzugehen schien.

Der ehemalige Bartender pfriemelte sich eine Zigarette hervor und inhalierte das Nikotin nur Sekunden später. Zigaretten waren das einzige was ihn entspannen ließ, ausgenommen von seiner geliebten Milch. Shizuo seufzte.

Nun hatte er wirklich ein Problem.

Zunächst einmal war er obdachlos, mehr oder weniger. Denn gestern waren diese Männer im Auftrag seines Vermieters einfach in seine Wohnung gestürmt und behaupteten, fast alle Objekte, die sich in seiner Wohnung befanden, einkassieren zu müssen.

Angeblich aus dem Grunde, weil er sonst seine Wohnung nicht bezahlen könnte. Dabei war Shizuo sich ganz sicher gewesen, zumindest noch für eine Monatsmiete Geld auf dem Konto zu haben. Aber die eiskalte Realität war mal wieder grausam, denn die gähnende Leere hatte ihn auf seinem Konto entgegen gepfiffen. Stutzig hatte er auf die Nullen auf dem Display gestarrt.

Wie konnte das überhaupt passieren?

Aus reiner Scham hatte er niemanden etwas erzählt. Zudem wollte er auch nicht seinen Bruder Sorgen bereiten oder sogar um Hilfe bitten, auch wenn es für Kasuka sicherlich nicht mehr als ein Fingerschnippen war. Geld spielte für ihn schließlich keine große Rolle. Aber Shizuo war da hartnäckig. Er würde schon klar kommen.

Zumindest dachte er das...

Doch am anderen Tag hatten sie ihm sogar den Haustürschlüssel abgenommen, sodass er nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Wohnung betreten konnte. Das Ganze ging alles viel schneller als er gedacht hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, könnte er auch einfach die Tür einbrechen und so in die Wohnung gehen, aber das würde die ganze Sache auch nicht besser machen. Er wollte ihnen nicht auch noch beweisen, dass sie Recht hatten, mit ihrer „keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper"-Aussage, weshalb er voller Ärgernis zu Tom abgedampft war.

Wo hätte er auch anders hingehen sollen?  
Da konnte er dann zumindest seinen Frust an diese Vollidioten von Schuldnern auslassen.

Ein paar Kinder begannen laut zu quieken, als die Mutter hinter ihnen her rannte, um sie einzufangen. Offensichtlich war es Zeit für sie nach Hause zu gehen, doch sie wollten anscheinend noch nicht den Park verlassen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sie konnten wenigstens nach Hause gehen…

Er wusste nicht wie lange er da noch saß, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schwerer wurden seine Augenlider, bis sie schließlich erschöpft zufielen.


	2. Vodka

Er blinzelte müde.  
Dunkle Wolken und ein paar einzelne Sterne blickten ihm entgegen.

„Ah…ich bin im Park…", murmelte Shizuo leise. Er musste hier wohl eingeschlafen sein - auf der Bank im Park.

Na klasse.

Sein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig und er wollte sich eigentlich nicht bewegen, aber wenn er noch länger hier liegen bliebe, würde er gar nicht mehr hochkommen.

Als er sich schließlich aufrichtete und kurz streckte, fiel etwas Weiches von seinem Körper auf seinen Schoß. Verwirrt schaute er an sich hinunter und blinzelte.

Eine schwarze Jacke mit weißem Fell bedeckte seinen Körper und schütze ihn vor der etwas kühleren Temperatur, die nachts anfing zu herrschen. Was zum-

Das war ganz sicher Izayas Jacke.

Shizuo hob nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen an. Als er das schwarze Etwas mit den Fingerspitzen hochhob, flog dabei etwas Weißes auf den Boden. Verwirrt griff der Blondschopf danach und bemerkte, dass es ein kleines Stück Papier war.

_Hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Nacht, Shizu-chan~_  
_Hör auf zu rauchen _

Was zum Teufel sollte das? Angenehme Nacht?

Eigentlich hatte er nicht mal geplant hier zu schlafen und selbst wenn, angenehm auf dieser Bank konnte die Nacht schon gar sein. Mit gemischten Gefühlen starrte er auf das kleine Stück Papier. Dieser Floh wurde immer unheimlicher…

Schuldete er ihm nun einen Gefallen oder was?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber vom Rauchen kannst du mich trotzdem nicht aufhalten, du Floh.", murmelte Shizuo und hob seine Hand zu seiner Weste, um seine besagten Zigaretten rauszuholen. Aber kaum ein paar Sekunden später erstarrte er, als er die Verpackung nicht fühlen konnte.

Nicht da.

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, als er realisierte, dass er nicht mal in der Lage war, eine einzelne verdammte Zigarette zu rauchen.

Weg.  
Einfach weg.

Seine mörderischen Augen starrten hinunter auf das kleine Stück Papier.

Nicht wirklich, oder…

_Hör auf zu rauchen _

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen und zerknüllte das Stück Papier in seiner Hand, als er die Worte des Flohs nochmals durchlas.

„I-za-ya!"

Er spuckte schon fast seinen Namen, so wütend war er, ehe er aufstand und sich in Richtung Shinjuku bewegte. Izayas schwarze Jacke knüllte er zuerst in eine Faust, doch dann entschloss er sich doch anders und schmiss sie sich über die Schultern. Die Luft war fast am Frieren, auch wenn es sich tagsüber wie die Hölle höchstpersönlich angefühlt hatte. Dann sollte das Ding doch wenigstens seinen Job tun.

Dieser verdammte Floh…er würde dafür bezahlen! Shizuo überquerte gereizt mehrere Straßen, achtete nicht mal darauf, ob das grüne Männchen überhaupt leuchtete.

Seine Laune war nun absolut im Keller. Wer es wagte Shizuo seine Zigaretten zu klauen, hatte wohl definitiv einen Todeswunsch oder war einfach nur völlig übergeschnappt. Eher wohl letzteres, da Shizuo nicht glaubte, dass Izaya so leichtfertig mit seinem Leben um sich warf. Dafür war ihm sein Leben doch zu kostbar. Es war ihm einfach wichtig ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Ihm irgendwelche Verbrechen auf die Nase zu binden.

Egal wie. Hauptsache Shizuos Geduldfaden würde reißen.

Aber eines war seltsam an der ganzen Sache.  
Was hatte es mit der Jacke auf sich…?

Er stoppte in seinen Überlegungen, als er fast von einem LKW überfahren wurde, welcher ungebremst an ihm vorbei sauste. Der Blondschopf zischte wütend.

Rotes Männchen.

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, wie Shizuo auf einem Neon Schild neben einem Café erkennen konnte. Natürlich. Es war Ikebukuro. Diese Stadt schlief nie. Vor allem hier nicht.

Je näher er zu Izayas Apartment kam, desto härter wurde sein Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er bog noch um eine Ecke, als schließlich seine Wohnung in Sicht kam. Als er dann endlich vor seiner Tür stand, wartete er auch keinen Moment länger.

„I-za-ya-kun!", brüllte er so laut, dass selbst die Nachbarn es hören konnten. Eine kleine Warnung war alles, was er bekommen sollte.

Natürlich passierte nichts, weshalb er schon mal sein Bein anhob, bereit die Tür jeden Moment in kleine Stückchen zu zerteilen. Aber bevor er agieren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Shizuo ließ sein Bein wieder hinunter.

„Aber, aber Shizu-chan… du weckst noch alle Nachbarn~", kam eine säuselnde Stimme an seine Ohren und im nächsten Moment stand der Informant vor seiner Nase. Nur in einem schwarzen Shirt und einer lockeren Hose bekleidet, grinste er zu ihm hoch.

„Was führt dich zu mir, _mitten_ in der Nacht?" Hätte Shizuo mehr Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Moment gehabt, wäre ihm sicherlich der andersartige Tonfall aufgefallen.

Doch Shizuo wartete nicht.

Mit Gewalt schnappte er sich den Floh an seinem Kragen, welcher sich nicht mal dagegen wehrte, während Shizuo ihn weiter in seine Wohnung schob.

„Du verdammter Floh, gib mir meine Zigaretten zurück!", sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme, die er kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie gingen immer noch quer durch die Wohnung, bis beide plötzlich eine Wand trafen.

Unmittelbar wurden beide Arme des Informanten an die Wand genagelt, sodass er nicht an seine Messer kommen konnte. Sofort versuchte Izaya seine Beine zu benutzen, aber auch das wusste Shizuo zu verhindern. Durch den starken Druck, den der Blondschopf auf ihn ausübte, war es nicht gerade einfach sich aus seinen Klauen zu entwinden. Aber alles was der Floh tat, war ihn doof anzugrinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Du weißt ganz _genau_ wovon ich spreche, Bastard.", zischte Shizuo, kam mit seinem dunklen Gesicht immer näher. Und nun tat er so, als ob er nichts wüsste?

„Ah, willst du dich nicht erst mal bei mir bedanken, Shizu-chan?", erwiderte Izaya ruhig und Shizuo dachte, er hätte ein Problem mit seinen Ohren.

„Dir _danken_? Wofür? Dass du meine Zigaretten gestohlen hast?" Der Druck nahm zu, als der Blondschopf mehr Kraft aufwand, und endlich zeigte der Floh ein wenig Unbehagen.

„Dafür vielleicht auch. Aber meine Jacke fliegt ja nicht einfach so zu dir, Shizu-chan..." Izayas Blick fiel auf sein Markenzeichen, welches schief auf Shizuos Schultern hing und drohte jeden Moment hinunter zu rutschen.

„Ich hab weder nach deiner Jacke noch nach deiner vorgetäuschten Fürsorge gefragt!" Die braunen Augen des ehemaligen Bartenders versuchten ihn zu durchdringen, durch den Mann zu sehen, der Izaya Orihara genannt wurde. Warum? Was für ein Spiel spielt er hier?

„Wie gemein, Shizu-chan. Ich habe nur einen fairen Deal ausgehandelt." Deal? Was genau plant er nun schon wieder, diese dreckige Ratte?

„Ohne meine Zustimmung, ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt! Nun gib sie mir…"

Shizuo geriet langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen was seine Selbstbeherrschung anbelangte. Izaya merkte es an seiner krampfartigen Körperhaltung. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht von Shizuo zu Tode geprügelt worden war, denn Shizuo zu ärgern, war immer schon ein gefährliches Spiel gewesen.

„Nur, wenn du mich runterlässt.", kam es vorlaut und Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Du bist nicht in der Position, um hier Forderungen zu stellen, du Ratte!" Izaya kicherte leise, bevor seine Augen sich nach oben an die Decke richteten.

„Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich muss an meine Hosentasche kommen, um dir deine geliebten Zigaretten zu geben." Izaya ließ eine kurze Pause und sein stechender Blick bohrte sich in braune Augen. „Aber so ein bestimmter Muskelprotz meinte ja, er könnte einfach in mein Zimmer spazieren und mich hier festhalten."

Shizuos Ausdruck verfinsterte sich um eine weitere Nuance, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er wusste genau, dass der Floh nur mit ihm spielte. Der Informant hatte immer ein Ass im Ärmel.

Izayas Augen blickten wieder zu ihm und ein seltsamer Ausdruck zierte sein Gesicht.

„Aber du könntest sie dir ja holen. Sie sind direkt in meiner linken Hosentasche.", lockte der andere und seine Stimme war dieses Mal ein wenig anders. Shizuo merkte, wie ein unheimliches Gefühl ihn überkam. Theoretisch könnte er sie kriegen, wenn er wollte, aber um das zu tun, müsste er einen von Izayas Armen loslassen. Und dann wäre die Chance auf ein Messer in seinem Bauch nicht gerade niedrig.

„Tch, Bastard…", zischte er schließlich unter einem halben Grummeln, seine Stimme ein wenig unsicher. Was hatte er auch schon für eine Wahl? Er müsste bloß schnell genug sein.

Er ließ Izayas linken Arm los und genau wie erwartet, fuhr dessen Hand in seine Jackentasche zu seinen Messern. Zu schnell, als dass Shizuo an seine Hosentasche rangekommen wäre. Zischend ließ er ihn komplett los und sprang zurück, bevor der Informant ihn aufschlitzen konnte.

Haarscharf war Shizuo der Messerspitze entkommen und nur einige blonde Haarspitzen flogen seicht durch die Luft – als einziger Hinweis, dass der Blondschopf fast getroffen worden wäre. Nun standen sie da, so ruhig, dass die Lage zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Gegenseitig beobachteten sie sich, scannten sich ab, bevor Shizuo als Erster reagierte.

Mit der Faust langte er nach dem Floh, doch er war schneller und hatte keine Probleme damit, der Attacke auszuweichen. Mit einem eher lauten Krachen landete seine geballte Faust in der Hauswand, welche eine Delle formte.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich für das Ganze hier anzeigen kann, ne?", warnte der Floh, offensichtlich verärgert über die Zerstörung seines Apartments. Sicherlich hatte der Floh was gegen ihn in der Hand, aber dann hätte er das schon viel früher tun können. Chancen dafür gab es in der Vergangenheit schon genügend.

„Tch. Als ob du das tun würdest.", sagte Shizuo und langte erneut vorwärts um den grinsenden Informanten zu treffen, doch dieser hüpfte auf seine linke Seite. Der andere lachte und traf den ehemaligen Bartender kurz an der Schulter, wich aber direkt danach der rechten Faust aus, die erneut auf ihn zukam.

„Shizu-chan scheint mich ja doch gut zu kennen.", sagte Izaya mit einer Stimme zwischen Belustigung und Verärgerung.

„Nach den sieben Jahren in denen du mir schon Leid und Ärger eingebrockt hast, ist es kein Wunder.", antwortete Shizuo und blieb erneut stehen. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich und es schien wieder eines dieser kampflosen Gespräche zu werden.

Izaya bemerkte es ebenfalls, fühlte wie sich die Luft rapide veränderte. Er starrte auf das Monster von Ikebukuro und sah, wie der blonde Mann einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß.

Die Luft vibrierte wieder und der ehemalige Bartender blickte auf, sah wie der Floh abermals auf ihn zu trottete. Es brachte Shizuo für einen kurzen Moment aus seinem Rhythmus und perplex starrte er auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der immer näher kam.

Es war einfach sonderbar, dass der andere von sich aus mit Absicht auf ihn zuging. Eigentlich flüchtete er, bevor etwas Schlimmeres passieren konnte. Vielleicht dachte er, hier in seinem „Territorium" kann er es sich erlauben? Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Gib mir einfach meine Zigaretten und ich gehe.", schnitt Shizuo in die angespannte Luft, woraufhin der Informant in seinen Zügen stoppte und dabei fragend die Augenbrauen hob. Shizuo wusste, dass Izaya ihn hier nicht haben wollte, also war das doch ein Deal oder?

Für eine Weile waren sie beide ruhig, sprachen kein Wort, bis der Blondschopf plötzlich sah, wie Izaya sein Messer wegsteckte.

„Haha, und wo würdest du hingehen? Wieder in den Park?", schlug der Floh zurück und die Realität traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Izaya hatte Recht, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Er war obdachlos. Shizuo biss sich verärgert auf die Lippe.

Doch darum ging es nun nicht.

„Meine Zigaretten." Shizuo streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und machte ein genervtes Gesicht. Izaya seufzte.

„Bleibst du hier, wenn ich dir deine Zigaretten gebe?" Shizuo war buchstäblich überrumpelt. Schon wieder. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die Bedeutung seiner Worte vernahm. Der Floh schlug nun genau das Gegenteil vor, was er ihm angeboten hatte. Was zum Teufel sollte das?

Der Informant blickte ihn ungehemmt an, mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. Als könnte es nicht noch seltsamer zwischen ihnen werden…

„Wie bitte?", fragte Shizuo irritiert, während sein Mund vor Überraschung leicht offen stand.

„Du hast mich schon gehört, Shizu-chan." Izaya machte eine Handbewegung zu seinem Ohr und grinste schelmisch.

Oh, also will er doch noch ein wenig spielen, dieser verdammte Floh… Als ob Shizuo nicht schon genug angepisst war.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich. Es nervte ihn tierisch, dass er nie sagen konnte, was er vorhatte. Was genau er damit bezweckte. Aber gut, wenn er spielen will, dann wird gespielt. Shizuo schnaubte kurz, bevor er mit einem Nicken einwilligte.

„Okay, gut." Seine Stimme klang schon fast neutral. Dann war es still.

Die Anspannung war schon fast in der Luft spürbar. Izaya konnte wahrscheinlich hören, dass Shizuo log, trotzdem war sein Gesichtsausdruck köstlich. Sicherlich hatte der Informant seine Zustimmung nicht kommen sehen…

Im nächsten Moment prustete der Informant lauthals los, brach dabei fast in Tränen aus, so hart war er am Lachen. Während Izaya sich schon den Bauch hielt, hob Shizuo nur eine Augenbraue, unsicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Also wirklich, Shizu-chan, du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu überraschen…", sagte der Informant zwischen seinem Gekicher und wischte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung die kleinen Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er wusste gar nicht, dass Shizuo auch zurückschlagen konnte. Na, das würde ja noch interessant werden…

Der ehemalige Bartender starrte ihn nur irritiert an.

„Dann schließ die Tür und komm rein. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Izaya drehte sich ohne einen weiteren Blick um, und lief weiter in sein Apartment hinein.

Ernsthaft? Das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder? Shizuo war nicht amüsiert. Hat der verdammte Floh nicht gesehen, dass er gescherzt hatte? Er wollte nicht hier bleiben, auch wenn er dann angeblich seine Zigaretten wieder bekommen würde.

Shizuo hatte im Moment nicht das Geld, um sich mal eben neue zu kaufen, schließlich herrschte auf seinem Konto weiterhin gähnende Leere bis zu seiner nächsten Gehaltsüberweisung. Und das bisschen was er im Moment an Bares dabei hatte, musste für andere, wichtigere Dinge garantieren können. Vielleicht mal für eine Nacht im Hotel oder sowas…

Außerdem schaffte er es doch wohl seinen Drang nach Zigaretten zu unterdrücken, wenigstens für einen Tag. Aber gerade als Shizuo an seine geliebten Nikotinstängel dachte, fühlte er diese ungebremste Lust aufkommen. Er konnte quasi den Qualm auf seiner Zunge schmecken, so dringend wollte er eine Zigarette rauchen.

Er fluchte.

„Shizu-chan? Bist du am Boden festgefroren?", hörte er den schwarzhaarigen Mann amüsiert von weiter hinten rufen. Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste seine Zigaretten kriegen, koste es was es wolle.

Andernfalls würde er hier noch verrückt werden!

Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, eher er langsam reagierte und die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss. Dann zog Shizuo sich genervt Izayas Plüschjacke von seinem Rücken, packte es an, als ob er einen Sack Müll in den Händen hielt und lief in die Richtung in die der Floh verschwunden war.

Was war sein Plan? Warum ließ er ihn nun seelenruhig in seine Wohnung? Wollte er-

„Shizu-chan, was möchtest du trinken?", fragte Izaya erneut und unterbrach seine Gedanken, während der Blondschopf um die Ecke trat und in die Küche stapfte.

„Gib mir einfach meine Zigaretten. Du willst doch sicherlich auch deine Jacke wieder haben." Shizuo blieb hartnäckig und probierte es dieses Mal mit einer anderen Taktik. Doch er wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt. Izaya stand direkt vor der Minibar, scannte mit seinen Augen die verschiedenen Getränke ab. Er hob nicht mal den Blick als er sprach.

„Sorry, aber diese Art von Deal hatten wir doch schon. Behalt die Jacke."

Shizuo fühlte, wie erneut sein Blut begann zu kochen. Dieser dreckige…

Der ehemalige Bartender hob halb die Faust, stoppte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig. Er merkte es in der Sekunde, als Izaya ihn aus den Augenwinkeln einen gefährlichen Blick zuwarf.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er in dem Haus des Flohs war. Sein Blick alleine sagte ihm, dass wenn er etwas Falsches tat, er direkt in die Falle des Flohs tappen würde. Shizuo atmete etwas schneller. Unachtsam warf er die Plüschjacke auf die Couch.

„Lass uns erstmal was trinken. Ich glaube du könntest einen guten Drink gebrauchen…" Der Floh grinste wieder schelmisch, fischte sich eine Flasche Vodka aus der Minibar - zumindest sah es für den ehemaligen Bartender danach aus.

Er wollte nicht wissen, was die Flasche wirklich beinhaltete. Der Floh schnappte sich zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und befüllte sie mit dem besagten Getränk; dazu kamen noch ein paar Eiswürfel.

„Ich brauche nur meine Zigaretten. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?", zischte der Blondschopf genervt und beobachtete, wie Izaya derweil die Gläser auf den Tisch neben der Couch platzierte.

„Ich glaube du hast mir vorhin nicht richtig zugehört Shizu-chan, ne? Aber was erwarte ich auch schon.", erwiderte Izaya und hob die Hand in einer abwinkenden Gestik. Der Blondschopf fühlte, wie sein Körper sich wieder anspannte.

Warum musste er ihn auch immer wieder provozieren?

Dann sah er, wie Izaya mit seiner Hand auf die Couch neben sich klopfte, offensichtlich um ihm zu sagen, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte.

„Setz dich. Trink was und entspann dich mal. Täte einem Monster wie dir bestimmt auch mal ganz gut."

„Ich werde nichts trinken.", lehnte Shizuo sofort ab und ignorierte seine indirekte Beleidigung.

„Oh? Also willst du deine Zigaretten nicht zurück haben?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Mann ruhig und machte sich nichts draus, dass Shizuos Gesicht sich merklich verdunkelte. „Ich werde nichts tun, versprochen.", fügte Izaya eher amüsiert hinzu und lehnte sich zurück, in seiner linken Hand das Glas Vodka.

Der Blondschopf stand noch einige Momente auf derselben Stelle, ehe er sich endlich bewegte und Platz neben seinen größten Feind nahm. Jedoch mit einem deutlichen Sicherheitsabstand.

„Ah, das ist das Beste!", schwärmte der Floh, als er ein paar Schlucke von seinem Glas nahm. Shizuo verengte die Augen und musterte sein Getränk misstrauisch, fast so, als ob es vergiftet wäre.

Vielleicht war es das ja auch?  
Wer weiß was der Floh dort heimlich für Substanzen hinein gemischt hatte…  
Schließlich schien er in sowas ja verdammt geschickt zu sein.

„Magst du etwa kein Vodka? Ah, was für eine Verschwendung."  
Der Floh warf seine Hände in die Luft in einer Art von enttäuschten Gestik.

„Habe ich nie gesagt. Ich wollte nur nichts trinken, Bastard.", zischte Shizuo nun und sein skeptischer Blick schweifte weiterhin von Izaya zu seinem Glas hin und her. Und da dämmerte es dem Informanten und er grinste.

„Sag bloß, du denkst wirklich ich hab dir was untergemischt?"

Shizuo schnaubte nur und versuchte erst gar nicht, sich gegen die Aussage zu wehren, als Izaya den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann begann daraufhin kurz zu lachen, ehe er ihm sein Glas entgegen streckte.

„Dann tauschen wir eben die Gläser. Probier mal - schmeckt klasse. Ich muss sagen, es ist der beste Vodka weit und breit." Er grinste zufrieden.

Shizuo fragte sich, wann die beiden Erzfeinde zuletzt so _ruhig_ zusammen gesessen haben. Wahrscheinlich war das letzte Mal in der High School, bei der Abschlussfahrt. Dort war es ja noch spannend gewesen, wenn irgendjemand heimlich Alkohol mitgebracht hatte, und man hinterher wie ein kicherndes Mädchen herum gesprungen war. Sowas bescheuertes.

„Trinkst du öfters Vodka?", fragte der Blondschopf skeptisch, tauschte schließlich sein Glas mit dem des Flohs, aber rührte es weiterhin nicht an, hielt es nur in seiner Hand fest. Es wunderte ihn, dass der Informant Alkohol vor seinen Augen trank.

Zumindest konnte er sich bisher kaum daran erinnern, dass Izaya je ein großer Freund von Alkohol gewesen war. Eher hatte er das Trinkgift bewusst gemieden. Und doch saß er nun hier und trank es seelenruhig – und das mit dem Monster von Ikebukuro.

„Ich habe ein paar russische Freunde, die mich immer gerne mal mit Verlaub in ihre russischen Trinkspielchen hinein gezogen haben. Das waren ulkige Zeiten, muss ich sagen. Aber dafür habe ich ihren Alkohol lieben gelernt.", sagte er ruhig und in seiner Stimme schwankte etwas Melodramatisches mit.

„Russische Freunde also…", kommentierte Shizuo nachdenklich und versuchte sich dabei den Informanten zwischen mehreren Russen in einem Saufgelage vorzustellen. Unmöglich.

„Jetzt erzähl mal was passiert ist.", forderte der Floh plötzlich zum wiederholten Male und Shizuos starrer Blick auf sein Glas Vodka schnellte hoch. Er schnaubte.

„Das weißt du doch sicherlich ins kleinste Detail. Ich habe keine Lust dir meine Leidensgeschichte zu erzählen."

Probeweise nippte der ehemalige Bartender an seinem Glas, oder eher Izayas Glas. Und er musste überraschender Weise zugeben, dass es für Vodka nicht mal so schlecht schmeckte. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie Izaya ihn aus den Augenwinkel amüsiert angrinste.

„Ich weiß nur, dass du nicht mehr ins Haus kommst. So allwissend bin ich nun auch nicht." Shizuo schnaubte daraufhin. Wie offensichtlich wollte er ihm denn noch einen vorlügen?

„Sagt der Informant…ist klar." Izaya lachte kurz, als er sich ein wenig nach vorne setzte und eine andere Sitzposition einnahm. In der einen Hand stützte er seinen Kopf ab, während er in der anderen sein Glas Vodka festhielt.

„Nein ernsthaft, erzähl's mir."

Was zum Teufel hatte er davon, wenn er es aus seinem Munde persönlich hörte? Die Hand des Blondschopfes verkrampfte sich um sein Knie.

„Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen." Izaya blieb ausnahmsweise stumm, nippte lediglich ein weiteres Mal an seinem Glas, während seine dunklen Augen immer noch auf seinem Gesicht lagen. Fast als wollte er keine einzige Regung des ehemaligen Bartenders verpassen.

Shizuo seufzte erneut, und er merkte langsam, wie ausgelaugt er doch von allem war. Wie alles gerade an ihm nagte. Kein Zuhause, keine richtige Arbeit, keine Zigaretten, aber dafür einen nervigen Floh, der alles wissen wollte.

„Izaya…gib mir einfach meine Zigaretten. Sonst…", der Blondschopf klang gereizt und erschöpft zugleich, wobei er am Ende hin sogar abbrach. Mit einem abwesenden Blick starrte er für eine Weile auf sein alkoholisches Getränk, bevor er es anhob und einen großen Schluck davon nahm.

„Sonst was?", fragte Izaya neugierig und provozierend zugleich, legte dabei den Kopf schief. Erst schien Shizuo nicht antworten zu wollen, doch als seine freie Hand sich zu einer Faust ballte, sah man, dass er innerlich kämpfte.

„Sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Normalerweise sagten das viele Leute, in den verschiedensten Situationen. Die meisten hatten einfach eine große Klappe und nichts war wirklich dahinter. Doch bei Shizuo wusste Izaya, dass er das was er sagte, auch umsetzen konnte – und das meist nicht zum Guten. Und genau wie jetzt, wusste er, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte.

Anscheinend war sein Körper immer noch extrem vom Nikotin abhängig. Izaya musterte den Blondschopf, dessen Gestalt ein wenig zu zittern begann.

„Hmm, okay. Eine Zigarette." Izaya grinste. Das konnte man zu einem interessanten Experiment umwandeln.

Sobald Shizuo die kleinen Worte des Flohs wahrnahm, fingen seine Augen plötzlich an, hoffnungsvoll zu leuchten, und es erinnerte den Informanten daran, dass seine Menschen auch immer so aussahen, sobald er ihnen eine Chance gab.

Doch bei Shizuo erlosch dieser Funke genauso schnell, wie er auch gekommen war. Der Blondschopf schien genau zu wissen, dass der andere log.

Izaya nahm noch schnell einen Schluck von seinem geliebten Vodka, ehe er das Glas auf den Tisch abstellte. Dann wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Hosentasche und verschwand darin, um die Zigaretten hervor zu holen. Der Blick des anderen war schon fast unheimlich, so fixiert starrte Shizuo plötzlich auf seine Hand, die nach seinen Zigaretten suchte.

Und dann ging alles plötzlich ganz schnell.

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde. Sobald der Blondschopf die bekannte Verpackung seiner Lieblingszigaretten sah, begannen seine Muskeln wie von selbst zu arbeiten. Er schnellte vor, doch der Floh wich hektisch zurück, hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Größere so schnell reagieren würde.

Izaya rutschte ans Ende der Couch und merkte es erst, als sein Rücken die Lehne traf. Shizuo folgte ihm und ließ ihm keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten, als er ihn mit seinen Armen den Weg versperrte. Izaya zog sich die Zigaretten wieder zu sich heran, doch Shizuo war schneller. Mit seiner linken Hand hatte er Izayas Handgelenk gefangen, sein Griff mörderisch fest.

Izayas Hand begann zu zittern unter dem heftigen Druck, sodass die Schachtel drohte, ihm aus der Hand zu rutschen.

„Izaya…", knurrte Shizuo plötzlich, als der Floh rechtzeitig ein Messer aus seiner Plüschjacke hervor geholt hatte und ihm scharf an den Hals drückte.

„Nicht so eilig Shizu-chan."

„Jetzt gib sie endlich her!", knurrte er und rückte noch näher an den Floh heran, schien dabei das Messer an seinem Hals komplett zu ignorieren.

Eigentlich wollte der Informant den anderen nicht wirklich verletzen, zumindest nicht, wenn sie in seiner Wohnung waren. Das würde ja die ganzen Möbel ruinieren…

„Du solltest dich mal sehen, Shizu-chan…", sagte Izaya eher verärgert als belustigt, aber entfernte sein Messer, um schnell eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel zu holen.

Der Blondschopf riss sie ihm quasi aus der Hand, sobald er sie in seine Richtung hielt und stieß einen erschöpften Seufzer aus. Shizuo rückte ab, ließ sich wieder auf die Couch sinken.

Izaya beobachtete seine Reaktion, und tat es ihm gleich, als er von der Sessellehne abrückte. Fast mechanisch stand der Blondschopf auf, bewegte sich in Richtung Haustür, während er die Zigarette unter seiner Nase hielt und schon den altbekannten Geruch seiner Lieblingszigaretten einatmete.

Izaya schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich nicht mehr von sowas abhängig machen. Er sah ja selbst was es mit manchen Menschen anstellte, diese Nikotinstängel. Er folgte dem anderen vor die Haustür und lehnte sich an den Rahmen, als Shizuo sich sein Feuerzeug aus seiner Weste hervor holte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der erste Qualm stieg in den dunklen Nachthimmel, vermischte sich mit der Nacht, ehe er verblasste. Izaya hörte wie Shizuo ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab, dass fast wie ein gesättigtes Seufzen klang.

„Du solltest echt mal daran denken, aufzuhören.", sagte Izaya ruhig, aber der Blondschopf schien ihn fürs erste zu ignorieren. Im Moment gab es nur ihn und die Zigarette.

Irgendwann - Izaya konnte schon gar nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er auf Shizuos Rücken gestarrt hatte - drehte sich der Blondschopf zu ihm um.

„Wehe, du kommst noch einmal nach Ikebukuro.", sagte er, nun eine gewisse Ruhe in seiner Stimme, die gleichzeitig gefährlich klang. Sein Blick war scharf und er schien dem Informanten seine Position deutlich machen zu wollen. Doch dieser erwiderte den drohenden Blick und grinste im nächsten Moment.

Er hatte das nun schon so oft gesagt und trotzdem hatte er doch keinen Erfolg damit. Da schien sein Monster auch nicht dazu zu lernen. Izaya grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch.

„Wenn du hier bleibst, habe ich ja auch keinen Grund dafür.", sagte er und für einen Moment war der blonde Mann ein wenig überrascht. Aber das legte sich genauso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war.

Der ehemalige Bartender blies wütend den Rauch aus dem Mund. Anscheinend hatte er genug von seinem Spielchen.

Shizuo zischte, sagte aber nichts mehr und ließ den Floh einfach hinter sich, als er davonstapfte. Izaya grinste weiterhin, hielt den anderen aber nicht auf.

Denn er würde wiederkommen.

Schließlich glaubte Shizuo es doch wohl selber nicht, dass er es mit nur einer Zigarette lange genug aushalten würde.

Nachdem was Izaya heute gesehen hatte, würde es mit Shizuo doch noch ziemlich interessant werden…


	3. Rush Hour

Der Automat gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, das klang, als ob das Teil selbst am Verrotten war. Shizuo trat noch einmal dagegen, dieses Mal so wuchtig, dass sich schon eine große Delle bildete. Verärgert fischte sich der Blondschopf das Getränk, das er nun auch wirklich haben wollte. Er riss das Papier von dem Strohhalm, eher er ihn wütend in die Öffnung pikste.

Scheiß Automat.

Da zahlte er sogar für sein Getränk und nicht mal einen Pieps gab das Teil von sich.

Natürlich.

Es war noch früher Morgen.

Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und ausnahmsweise wirkte Ikebukuro mal so, als ob die ganze Stadt noch am Schlafen war. Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seiner Erdbeermilch.

Er seufzte.

Die Nacht hatte er schlussendlich bei Tom verbracht, auch wenn es wirklich das Peinlichste war, was er je getan hatte. Es war leider so, dass er Tom und seine Freundin bei gewissen nächtlichen Aktivitäten gestört hatte, was man Tom mit seinem hochroten Kopf sofort ansehen konnte, als er ihm mitten in der Nacht die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Nach einigen Erklärungen hin und her, sollte er es sich schließlich auf der Couch gemütlich machen und das war vollkommen okay. Mehr wollte er gar nicht. Eigentlich wollte er wieder gehen, doch Tom bestand darauf, dass er bleiben sollte.

Auch wenn er seinen Chef wohl völlig überrumpelt hatte in der Nacht, schien er sich doch Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Der Mann mit den Dreadlocks hatte ihm sogar eine Dusche und ein morgendliches Frühstück angeboten, was der Blondschopf nach einigem Hin und Her protestieren nicht ausschlagen konnte.

Nun ja, nach der schnellen Dusche war er flugs aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Er wollte den beiden Turteltäubchen nicht noch länger auf die Nerven gehen.

Shizuo seufzte, lief weiter die Straße hinunter, Richtung Zentrum. Wie dringend er gerade eine Zigarette rauchen wollte, konnte ihm keiner in Worte fassen…

Plötzlich lenkte ihn ein Klingeln ab und genervt stellte er fest, dass es sein Handy war. Mit einem dunklen Gesichtsausdruck klappte er es auf. Aber beim Anblick der Nummer des Anrufers war der genervte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wie weg gewischt.

Kasuka.

„Ja?"

„Wo bist du gerade?" Ein kreischendes Nervenbündel von Fans war im Hintergrund zu hören, und selbst Shizuo wusste, dass sein Bruder eigentlich gerade keine Zeit hatte, um zu telefonieren.

„Unterwegs. Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß über deine Lage Bescheid.", sagte er in seiner ruhigen Stimme, völlig unerwartet, so als ob er es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte. „Brauchst du eine Wohnung?"

Woher wusste er davon? Hatte er etwa Kontakt mit Izaya? Oder hatte er gar ganz andere Quellen? Manchmal bescherte ihm sein Bruder eine Gänsehaut...

„Ich komme schon klar.", erwiderte Shizuo schließlich und wollte seinem Bruder nicht zeigen, wie sehr er eigentlich gerade in Not war.

„Und wo wohnst du dann?", fragte Kasuka und Shizuo war drauf und dran zu zischen. Eigentlich hasste er es seinen Bruder anzulügen, aber dies war ein Notfall. Er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten, als nötig.

„Bei einem Bekannten...", log er schließlich und hoffte, dass sein Bruder nicht weiter nachhaken würde.

„Bei einem Bekannten also…", wiederholte sein Bruder murmelnd und man hörte, wie das Gekreische etwas gedämpfter wirkte und man das Zuschlagen einer Autotür hören konnte.

„Ich kann dir auch ein schönes, kleines Haus kaufen wenn du-"

„Vergiss es.", unterbrach Shizuo ihn barsch und er hörte seinen Bruder am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzen. Egal, was er ihm anbot, Shizuo schlug es sofort aus. Ihm reichte anscheinend eine kleine Mietwohnung. Als Grund hatte er immer seine monströse Kraft genannt, denn er sei nicht sicher ob es gut wäre, wenn er die Wohnung, die sein Bruder im finanziert hat, aus Versehen zerstören würde (aus welchen Gründen auch immer). Außerdem wollte er seinem jüngeren Bruder nicht zur Last fallen.

„Deine Sachen wurden übrigens zu mir gebracht. Der Fahrer meinte, du hättest deine Miete nicht gezahlt?" Auch wenn der Satz vorwurfsvoll klang, wusste Shizuo, dass sein jüngerer Bruder es nicht so meinte. Es war nur seine Art die Dinge zu erfragen, die er wissen wollte. Doch Shizuo wollte gerade mit niemanden darüber sprechen.

„Ich komm demnächst vorbei." Und Kasuka wusste sofort, dass damit das Gespräch beendet war.

„Shizuo", sagte sein Bruder noch, aber der Blondschopf hatte bereits aufgelegt. Shizuo fragte sich manchmal wirklich, wer von den beiden nun der ältere Bruder war…

Er sollte einfach mal bei seiner Wohnung vorbei schauen. Vielleicht konnte er doch dort einbrechen.

Tch.

Sollten sie doch sehen was sie davon hatten.

Mit einer miserablen Laune machte sich der ehemalige Bartender auf den Weg und glücklicherweise brachte er niemanden auf den Weg dorthin um…

Als seine kleine Mietswohnung in Sicht kam, durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl der Nostalgie. Fast, als ob er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr dort gewesen war. Dabei war es gerade mal zwei Tage her...

Shizuo wollte gerade den Treppenabsatz hinauf steigen, als er hinter sich eine helle Stimme vernahm.

„Kann ich dir helfen?"

Überrascht, dass ihn jemand ansprach, wirbelte er herum und blickte sich Auge um Auge mit einer jungen Frau. Sie mochte nicht viel älter sein als er, zumindest sagten das ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr unwirsch ins Gesicht, während sie einen größeren Karton in ihren Armen festhielt. Sie versuchte ihn zu balancieren, während sie langsam die Stufen hinaufstieg.

„Wohl eher brauchst du doch Hilfe.", erwiderte Shizuo, als er ihr den schweren Karton ohne weitere Worte abnahm, bevor dieser hinunter auf den Boden fallen konnte.

„Ah, dankeschön.", sagte sie ein wenig außer Atem. „Ich bin gerade dabei hier einzuziehen."

Das saß.

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag und eigentlich hätte es ihm schon bei dem großen Umzugskarton auffallen müssen. Warum? Wie konnte es sein, dass nur zwei Tage später schon jemand Neues in seine Wohnung einzog? Da stimmte doch was nicht.

„Ich bin übrigens Miya. Und du bist…?", fragte sie weiter, als Shizuo vor Überraschung nichts heraus brachte. Sie wollte also gleich direkt mit dem Vornamen angesprochen werden? Was für eine komische Art und Weise sich vorzustellen…

„Shizuo Heiwajima.", sagte er lediglich und stellte den Karton vor der Haustür ab. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein… was wird hier gespielt?

„Also, Shizuo…was machst du hier?"

Die blonde Frau trat an seine Seite und holte einen Schlüssel hervor. Hätte Shizuo mehr auf ihr Verhalten geachtet, wären ihm gleich ihre verengten Augen, sowie der schlagartige Fall ihrer Stimme aufgefallen. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das klimpernde Geräusch in Miyas Hand gelenkt.

Seine Schlüssel! Die Schlüssel, die er vor zwei Tagen noch in den eigenen Händen gehalten hatte.

„Wer?", verlangte Shizuo zu wissen, doch die junge Frau reagierte nicht, sondern schloss schroff die Haustür auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat sie die Wohnung, während Shizuo ihr folgte, weil es ihm wohl noch instinktiv in den Knochen steckte.

„Wer?", wiederholte er.

„Es ist unhöflich auf eine Frage mit einer Frage zu antworten.", erwiderte sie spitz und ihr Blick war plötzlich eiskalt.

Shizuo zischte leise. Ihre blauen Augen hatten einen leicht violetten Stich und es wirkte dadurch nur noch bedrohlicher.

Etwas war faul. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Es war nicht normal, dass man fremde Leute einfach in die Wohnung lässt. Vor allem nicht, wenn man gerade erst noch einzieht…

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du hier einziehen darfst?", fragte Shizuo nun direkt und starrte in ihre seltsamen Augen. Sie legte den Kopf schief und lachte kurz.

„Wieso interessiert dich das?", erwiderte sie und die Kälte in ihrer Stimme schien immer weiter zuzunehmen. Shizuo verengte die Augen.

„Weil das hier meine Wohnung ist.", zischte er wütend und ballte die Fäuste. Doch Miya wirkte weiterhin unbeeindruckt.

„Sehr witzig. Kannst du das beweisen?"

Gelangweilt machte sie sich daran den schweren Umzugskarton vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer zu schieben. Shizuo blieb stehen.

Beweisen?

Ja natürlich. Er hatte doch den Mietvertrag noch in seinen Unterlagen. Schließlich hatte er keine offizielle Kündigung bekommen. Es waren nur diese Leute gewesen, die ihm den Schlüssel und seine Möbel nahmen, mit der Andeutung, dass er hier nicht mehr wohnen könnte, wenn er nicht zahlte. Angeblich im Auftrag seines Vermieters - Mr. Kirima - weshalb Shizuo keinen Aufstand gemacht hatte.

Aber Moment…der Vertrag war in seinen Unterlagen und die waren…im Moment bei Kasuka.

Shizuo fuhr hektisch aus seinen Gedanken, fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf die blonde Frau, die ihn weiterhin seltsam musterte. Er würde hier so nicht weiterkommen…

„Tch. Ich komme wieder.", fuhr er sie an, ehe er sich umdrehte und wütend durch die Tür trat. Er wartete nicht ab, als sie ihm irgendwas hinterher rief. In eiligen Schritten überquerte er die Straße und blieb erst stehen, als er sich beim Bahnhof wieder fand.

Er seufzte.

Er konnte nicht einfach so bei Kasuka auftauchen. Leute würden sich fragen, was Shizuo Heiwajima, stärkster Mann in Ikebukuro, mit dem TV-Star Yuhei Hanejima zu tun hatte. Denn nur eine Handvoll Leute wussten davon, dass sein wirklicher Name Kasuka Heiwajima und Shizuo sein älterer Bruder war. Darunter auch sein Vermieter, der wohl die Sachen zu seinem jüngeren Bruder hat schicken lassen. Wobei Shizuo dieser ganzen Sache immer noch misstrauisch gegenüber stand.

Der ehemalige Bartender trat auf die Rolltreppe, die langsam in den Untergrund fuhr. Mit der U-Bahn würde es deutlich schneller gehen, als wenn er zu Fuß laufen würde. Die Leute hielten nämlich selbst auf der Rolltreppe ihren Abstand, sodass Shizuo in einem personenreichen Gedränge wie hier, seine Freiheit hatte.

Unten angekommen begrüßte ihn die Masse von Ikebukuro. Lautes Gebrabbel war von überall zu hören und es fühlte sich an, als sei er mitten in einem Konzert. Shizuo versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, denn es war sogar noch voller als sonst.

Er blickte auf die Uhr über einem Kiosk und stellte fest, dass es kurz nach Mittag war. Kein Wunder. Es war Rush Hour, da viele Leute Mittagspause hatten und manche sogar deswegen nach Hause fuhren.

Als Shizuo so darüber nachdachte, begann sein Magen auch zu knurren. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken hatte er fünf Minuten später ein Brötchen in der Hand, dass er sich beim Kiosk gekauft hatte. Es würde den Hunger zwar nur kurz stillen, aber immerhin besser als nichts.

Er bewegte sich zu der U-Bahn Linie, die ihn zu Kasukas Hotel bringen würde. Noch zwei Minuten.

Shizuos Blick schweifte umher und er betrachtete die obdachlosen Menschen in der hinteren Ecke. Hoffentlich würde er nicht auch so enden…

Der starke Luftzug der plötzlich auftauchte, kündigte die U-Bahn an, welche mit Tempo hinein gebraust kam. Schon beim Vorbeisausen konnte Shizuo sehen, wie voll dieser Waggon war. Und in den hinteren Abteilen sah es nicht besser aus.

Genervt seufzte er, als er sah, wie sich die Leute schon knapp am Rande der Tür hinstellen mussten, um überhaupt noch reinzupassen.

Nein. Definitiv zu voll.

Und damit entschied er noch weitere zehn Minuten auf die nächste Bahn zu warten; in der Hoffnung, sie wäre nicht so voll wie diese hier. Aber auch die nächste sah nicht viel besser aus.

Shizuo seufzte abermals. Warum war er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen mit der U-Bahn zu fahren?

Er beeilte sich in den Waggon zu kommen, der zwar leerer war, aber nicht so leer, als dass man seinen persönlichen Freiraum hatte. Hier nützte ihm auch sein Bekanntheitsgrad nichts. Es gab keinen Platz wohin die Leute flüchten könnten.

Wohl oder übel musste Shizuo am äußeren Ende nahe der Tür stehen, wo gegenüber von ihm ein großer Mann stand, der ihm seinen Atem quasi in den Nacken hauchte. Er wollte sich schon beschweren, ließ es aber sein, bevor er mitten in der U-Bahn noch einen Wutausbruch bekommen würde.

Er starrte nachdenklich aus der Tür, ließ seinen Blick schweifen, bis er plötzlich in der Menschenmenge etwas schwarzes, schnell Huschendes entdeckte. Shizuo schärfte den Blick und versuchte es zu verfolgen. Blitzartig kam es immer näher und er erkannte eine Person.

Eine ganz bestimmte Person.

Das Piepen der Maschine klingelte in seinen Ohren und kündigte an, dass die U-Bahn Türen jeden Moment schließen würden.

Was-

Bevor er realisieren konnte was er vorhatte, war der Mann bereits flink hinein gesprungen, seine schwarze Jacke fast von der Tür eingeklemmt. Er schlitterte dabei beinahe gegen den großen Mann hinter Shizuo, doch konnte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen.

„Puh, das war knapp.", sagte der Nachzügler und grinste über beide Ohren. Er wuselte durch seine schwarzen Haare, während er lässig seine Hände in die Jackentaschen stopfte. Shizuo starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf ihn herab.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein…

Die U-Bahn begann sich zu bewegen und er entschied sich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Leider war das so gut wie unmöglich. Vor allem wenn dieser Floh direkt neben ihm stand.

„Shizu-chan?" Zu seinem Unglück schien Izaya ihn sogar noch entdeckt zu haben. „Was machst du denn in der-"

Der andere konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, als die U-Bahn einen Satz nach links machte und er begann zu taumeln. Mehrere Leute schienen sich nicht richtig festgehalten zu haben, stolperten und rempelten dabei andere Leute an. Auch Shizuo wurde gegen die Wand neben der Tür gedrückt, der große Mann direkt neben ihm.

Shizuo sah, dass der Floh sich noch an eine der Stangen festhalten konnte, bevor die Bahn in die Kurve gefahren war. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet hier einsteigen, vor allem in letzter Sekunde? Wäre er man doch in die erste Bahn gestiegen…

Gerade als sich alle von dem heftigen Stoß erholt zu haben schienen, gab es noch einen weiteren. Und wieder wirbelten Menschen in der Enge umher, Shizuo hielt sich weiterhin hartnäckig irgendwie an der Wand fest. Mehrere Leute fielen gegen seine Seite und seine Nerven wurden immer mehr strapaziert.

Hatte der Fahrer etwa was getrunken oder fuhr er heute mal extra schnell?

Als es sich abermals beruhigt hatte, konnte man wieder normal stehen. Doch als Shizuo sich aufrichten wollte, merkte er, dass noch immer jemand gegen ihn gedrückt wurde. Und nicht nur irgendjemand.

Dieser nervige Bastard höchstpersönlich.

**xxx**

Sie hoben sofort die Köpfe, als sie ein amüsiertes Pfeifen hörten. Eigentlich ging es in dem lauten Trubel unter, der hier herrschte, doch die drei Männer kannten dieses Geräusch so gut, dass sie es überall hören würden. Vor allem wenn es so nahe war.

Einer von ihnen grinste schäbig, entblößte dabei seine kaputten Zähne. Mit der von Narben überzogenen Hand rieb er sich kurz über seinen ungepflegten Bart und richtete seine spärlichen Klamotten. Dann legte er seine Hände ineinander.

„Eine kleine Spende für die Armen…bitte…", sagte er nun etwas lauter als üblich und es lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit eines bestimmten Mannes zu ihnen. Unter seinem traurigen Blick lag etwas viel Raffinierteres, etwas Hinterlistiges. Und genau das war es, was Izaya zu ihnen trieb. Denn dieser Blick sagte ihm, dass sie was für ihn hatten.

Etwas, das nur für ihn bestimmt war.

Der Informant schlenderte unbekümmert zu den Obdachlosen in die Ecke, grinste ihnen schon entgegen, mit einem Gefühl der Vorfreude.

„Ich hab nicht viel, aber ich hoffe es hilft.", sagte Izaya so neutral wie möglich, legte dem Mann unauffällig ein Geldbündel in seine offene Hand. Schon fast blitzartig verschwand dieses in dem Ärmel des Obdachlosen, bevor dieser dafür etwas anderes hervorholte und es genauso schnell in Izayas Hand drückte.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank." Der ärmliche Mann drückte den Kopf auf den Boden, als ein Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit.

Izaya lachte kurz, als er den Zettel in seine Jackentasche steckte. So erbärmlich und lächerlich die Männer hier aussahen, so war es genau das Gegenteil. Sie waren nicht nur raffiniert und geschickt, sie waren auch noch gute Schauspieler.

Der Informant ließ seinen Blick nochmal zu ihnen schweifen, sah gerade, wie der Mann sich von seiner Verbeugung aufrichtete. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Izaya konnte es funkeln sehen.

Das würde interessant werden.

Er kannte ihn schon länger. Seit geraumer Zeit arbeiteten sie nun zusammen und für den Informanten war es eine unermessliche Informationsquelle. Eine der besten um genau zu sein. Und er kannte diesen Menschen und seine genauen Verhaltensweisen; immerhin war es Izayas Fachgebiet.

Dieser Mann war ein Profi, ein Meister seines Faches. Er machte nie Fehler. Und wenn er diesen funkelnden Blick drauf hatte, ahnte Izaya schon, dass er mit dieser Information etwas Größeres auslösen könnte.

Und gerade das machte es so spannend.

Izaya grinste gut gelaunt, wandte sich um und lief in die Richtung des Kiosks. Doch sobald ihm einfiel weshalb er eigentlich hier war, sank seine Laune wieder in den Keller. Er hatte eine Verabredung mit einem seiner Klienten, einer älteren Dame. Angeblich glaubte sie, ihr Mann würde sie betrügen.

Immer diese üblichen Dinge, die man schon von weitem aufklären konnte…

Das Gespräch mit ihr verlief eher schlecht. Schlecht in dem Sinne, dass es wirklich ein Fall der langweiligen Sorte war, und es ihm nach drei Minuten schon auf die Nerven ging. Und diese Frau hatte eine ganz seltsame Art an sich, die Izaya besonders aufregte.

_Unterhaltsam_ war etwas anderes.

Der Mann mit dem Plüschmantel hatte sich gerade von der korpulenten Frau verabschiedet und schaute auf sein Handy. Wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er noch seine Linie bekommen.

Er musste nämlich noch zu einem anderen Klienten, der darauf bestanden hatte, gleich heute noch mit ihm zu sprechen. Sowas blödes. Hoffentlich war es zur Abwechslung mal was Interessantes.

Izaya begann zu laufen, schlängelte sich zwischen die Leute hindurch und schien dabei nicht einen einzigen zu berühren. Nach all dem langen Hin und Her zwischen ihm und Shizuo war er inzwischen mehr als geübt, in Plätzen wie diesen, schnell voran zu kommen.

Trotzdem hatte selbst er heute Probleme, sich durch die riesigen Massen zu winden. Es war nun mal Rush Hour. Und irgendwie schienen alle nur ein einzigen Gedanken zu haben: Hauptsache ich komme pünktlich! Und dementsprechend verhielten sich die Leute auch.

Als der Informant schließlich die Rolltreppen hinunter hastete, sah er schon von oben her die U-Bahn.

Mist!

Er hetzte noch schneller, sprang schon fast über die Leute hinweg, während er versuchte nicht die Balance zu verlieren. Die Tür war noch offen! Auf die letzte Sekunde – und das wirklich buchstäblich – schaffte er es noch in den Waggon.

„Puh, das war knapp.", murmelte er und begann zu grinsen. Das Piepen der Türen klingelte noch in seinen Ohren und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er knapp seinem „Tod" entkommen war.

Zu Tode gequetscht von einer U-Bahn Tür, das klang nicht gerade schön. So wollte er nicht in der Zeitung landen.

Izaya blickte um sich und merkte, dass es auch hier nur so von Leuten wimmelte. Alle Sitzplätze belegt – was eigentlich schon relativ normal war – und viele Leute am Stehen. Teilweise Körper an Körper.

Nun ja, es gab schließlich Schlimmeres.

Die U-Bahn geriet in Bewegung und Izayas Blick schweifte zur Seite. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, ehe sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Shizu-chan? Was machst du denn in der-" Der schwarzhaarige Mann stoppte, als eine starke Kurve die U-Bahn zum Erschüttern brachte. Die Leute wirbelten umher und der Informant lachte, wie sie sich gegenseitig umschmissen. Er selbst konnte sich noch an einer der Stangen festhalten, sodass er das Durcheinander einigermaßen gut überstand.

Glück gehabt.

Er seufzte und wollte sich wieder Shizuo widmen, doch es kam eine weitere Erschütterung und brachte die Leute zum Stolpern. Doch dieses Mal hatte der Informant wohl oder übel Pech, als er keinen Halt fand und von anderen Menschen umher gedrückt wurde.

Als sich der ganze Tumult wieder beruhigte, fand er sich an jemandes Brust wieder.

Oh.

Er kannte diesen Stoff, dieses Outfit. Schließlich hatte er es selbst tausende Male aufgeschlitzt.

Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Izaya rang sich zu einem Grinsen, während er langsam hochblickte.

„Was für eine wilde Fahrt, was?", sagte er ausweichend und neckisch zugleich, doch Shizuos braune Augen funkelten wütend, während er den Informanten seltsam musterte.

„Izaya.", zischte er, sein Gesicht vor Ärgernis rot angelaufen, wahrscheinlich hatte er heute schon genug Strapazen hinter sich.

Einige der Leute blickten sich zu ihnen um, als sie den bekannten Namen hörten, der nur aus Shizuos Munde so böse gespuckt werden konnte. Automatisch versuchten die Menschen sich von ihnen wegzudrängen, aber da war einfach kein Platz.

Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie hier in diesem Gedränge einen Kampf anfangen würden. Vor allem hatte der Informant so gut wie keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Der Waggon hatte schließlich irgendwann ein Ende und das gefiel Izaya gar nicht.

Seine Hand fand ihren Weg in seine Jackentasche und er umklammerte schnell seine Waffe. Auf engstem Raum - zusammen mit dem stärksten Mann von Ikebukuro wohlgemerkt - war das sicherlich angebracht.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mehr in Ikebukuro blicken lassen, du miese Ratte!" Shizuos Stimme wurde lauter und irgendwie merkte der Informant, dass der Blondschopf noch angespannter war, als sonst.

„Das sagst du doch immer, Shizu-chan.", erwiderte der andere gelangweilt auf die inzwischen als leere Drohung angesehene Warnung.

Izaya wich soweit es ging nach hinten aus, was eigentlich nur ein paar Zentimeter waren und prallte dabei an den Rücken eines großen Mannes. Shizuos Körperhaltung verriet nur zu deutlich, dass er es einfach nicht ab konnte, dass er hier mit dem Informanten auf so engem Raum eingesperrt war.

Instinktiv folgte er dem Floh, wobei der Informant wegen des großen Mannes, keinen Schritt mehr zurückweichen konnte.

Aber bevor der Blondschopf seine Faust anheben konnte, kam die U-Bahn plötzlich zu einem Halt. Beide Männer hielten inne und starrten zur Tür.

Izaya dachte an seine Flucht, doch gab es sofort auf, als er sah, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab hier so schnell rauszukommen.

Noch mehr Menschen drängten sich in den Waggon, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Die anderen, die aussteigen wollte, wurden sogar teilweise nicht durch gelassen.

Menschen drängten sich zu ihnen, interessierten sich wohl auch nicht dafür, dass die zwei Erzfeinde kurz davor waren sich einen Kampf zu liefern.

Zwei Jugendliche mit ihren Headphones quetschten sich in ihre Ecke, drückten Shizuo noch näher an den Informanten heran. Instinktiv stützte dieser seine Hände an der Wand ab, bevor er noch näher an Izaya heran rutschen konnte. Mit wilden Augen schaute Shizuo um sich, so als ob gleich der nächste Mensch an sie heran stoßen würde.

„Hast du etwa Platzangst?", fragte Izaya unter ihm amüsiert und grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch. Seine braunen Augen flogen zu ihm und nun sah Izaya ganz deutlich, dass es eher genau das Gegenteil war.

„Pah, ich bin kurz davor dir und diesem Idioten neben mir den Schädel einzuhauen…", zischte Shizuo beherrscht und Izaya sah genau wieso. Der Typ schien mit seiner ohrenbetäubenden Musik den halben Waggon zu unterhalten und natürlich war es direkt neben Shizuo am lautesten. Izaya konnte sich trotzdem ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Lass es lieber, Shizu-chan, es wäre unglücklich hier einen Kampf anzufangen."

„Aber bei dir ist das eine Ausnahme.", sagte Shizuo unmittelbar, während er kalt grinste und mit der Hand nach seinem Shirt griff.

Izaya fühlte doch eine gewisse Unsicherheit aufkommen, da es für ihn keine Fluchtmöglichkeit gab. Sein Körper wurde ein wenig angehoben und gewaltsam gegen die Wand hinter ihm gedrückt.

„Ich warne dich, lass es lieber…", wiederholte der Informant, während er blitzartig eines seiner Taschenmesser an Shizuos Hals drückte. „Wie schon gesagt, es wäre doch schade, wenn du in einer U-Bahn zugrunde gehen würdest. Kein schönes Ende für dich, ne, Shizu-chan?", fuhr der der andere grinsend fort, während Shizuo wütend knurrte.

„Du hast immer noch meine Zigaretten, du Bastard.", lenkte der Blondschopf das Gespräch plötzlich in eine völlig andere Richtung. Shizuo schien zu wissen, dass Izaya es nicht wagen würde, ihn vor Augen so vieler Zeugen zu verletzen. Aber genauso wusste Izaya, dass auch Shizuo nicht einen richtigen Kampf anfangen würde, einfach aus dem Grunde, keine Unschuldigen verletzen zu wollen.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile fokussiert an, bis es schließlich passierte.

Ein weiterer Ruck ging durch die U-Bahn, wodurch einige Passagiere erneut ihre Balance verloren. Einer davon stieß gegen Shizuo, welcher dadurch unglücklicherweise nach vorne kippte.

Die beiden Erzfeinde gerieten abermals aneinander, doch dieses Mal auf eine ganz andere Weise als vorher.

Izayas Augen weiteten sich, als er Shizuos Atem plötzlich an seinem Nacken spüren konnte. Dessen Gesicht verbarg sich unmittelbar in Izayas Haaren, während ihre Körper auf skurrile Art und Weise aneinander klebten. Es ließ eine seltsame Spannung zwischen den beiden Männern aufkommen, auf die beide nicht zu reagieren wussten.

Izaya spürte, wie ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss, als Shizuo tief einatmete und wieder ausatmete. Warmer Atem strich ihm über seinen Nacken und eine Gänsehaut fuhr ihm den Rücken hinunter. Izaya befahl seinem Körper etwas zu tun. Sich irgendwie zu bewegen, doch nichts geschah.

Bevor noch weiteres passieren konnte, schien Shizuo selbst zu realisieren, das etwas hier ganz und gar nicht so laufen sollte wie es gerade passierte.

Ruckartig trennte sich der Blondschopf von dem Schwarzhaarigen, rutschte soweit von ihm ab, wie es nur möglich war. Dabei kitzelten Izayas schwarze Strähnen sein Gesicht, verhedderten sich fast an seiner blauen Sonnenbrille.

Shizuo blickte irritiert zur Seite und sagte kein Wort. Ähnlich erging es Izaya und zum ersten Mal war es für ihn eine ungewohnte Situation.

Dieses Monster…

Zum Glück beider Seiten stoppte die U-Bahn wieder und kam quietschend zum Stehen. Mit einem Ruck öffneten sich die Türen und eine Menge Leute drängten sich hinaus in die Freiheit.

Darunter auch Shizuo, der die Chance zum Aussteigen nutzte und sich von den Massen Ikebukuros davon tragen ließ. Izaya blickte ihm verärgert hinterher und wunderte sich, warum sein Körper ihm in diesem _einen Moment_ einfach nicht mehr gehorchen wollte…


	4. File 0

Die Massen strömten gegen ihn an wie ein großer Schwarm Fische.

Jugendliche, ältere Menschen, Mütter mit ihren Kindern. Alle versuchten irgendwie durchzukommen, um die U-Bahn nicht zu verpassen. Jeder wurde angerempelt und in irgendeiner Weise gehindert, seinen Weg zu gehen.

Alle außer einer.

Shizuos dunkle Aura schien sich so sehr um ihn manifestiert zu haben, dass selbst ältere Menschen, Mütter und die Kinder seine schlechte Laune spüren konnten. Die Leute hielten Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm, trauten sich nicht auch nur einen Meter in seine Nähe.

Der Blondschopf trottete weiter, die Hände fest in die Hosentaschen vergraben. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, was genau da in der U-Bahn vorgefallen war. Warum er sich nicht trennen konnte...

Es war schon öfters passiert, dass er Stirn an Stirn mit dem Floh zusammen geknallt war, während ihren tausenden Zusammentreffen. Doch das war etwas anderes.

Der Geruch des Flohs hatte sich nun hartnäckig in seine Nase festgesetzt, so wie ein schlimmer Virus. Auch wenn ihm andere Gerüche in die Nase flogen, wollte dieser eine nicht verschwinden. Izayas Shampoo vermixt mit seiner Eigennote. Ein widerlicher und zugleich faszinierender Geruch.

Shizuo stampfte verärgert auf. Dieser verdammte Bastard…!

Der ehemalige Bartender hatte den Bahnhof in der Zwischenzeit schon halb verlassen. Er stand nun auf der Rolltreppe, ließ sich hinauf in die Freiheit tragen.

Zum Glück hatte er eh die nächste Station aussteigen müssen. Er wüsste sonst nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Und selbst Izaya schien irritiert gewesen zu sein. Denn wenn selbst dieser Floh nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, dann hieß das schon was.

Shizuo schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

Er sollte sich lieber darum kümmern, dass er seine Wohnung zurückbekam. Sonst könnte er eine weitere Nacht im Park schlafen…

Er lief gerade auf die Straßen hinaus, passierte dabei einige Shopping Meilen, bevor er nach kurzem Fußmarsch bei dem besagten Hotel stand.

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er sein Handy in der Hand und wählte bereits Kasukas Nummer. Hoffentlich war er da. Er hatte so viele Termine, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht erreichbar war. Aber man konnte es ja trotzdem mal versuchen.

„Hallo?", meldete sich dann eine resignierte Stimme nach kurzer Zeit und überrascht wusste Shizuo erst gar nicht, was er sagen wollte.

„...Kasuka. Hast du gerade Zeit?"

„Ich bin vorhin im Hotel angekommen, aber muss gleich wieder weiter. Gibt es was Dringendes?" Shizuo blickte die Hotelwand empor und fixierte die Fenster. Da schien er ja ziemlich viel Glück gehabt zu haben.

„Du sagtest, meine Sachen wären bei dir? Ich muss dringend etwas nachschauen." Er nahm das Handy in die andere Hand.

„Hast du dir die Sache mit dem Haus doch noch überlegt?", fragte sein Bruder, wurde jedoch gleich von Shizuo abgewiesen.

„Nein, du kennst meine Antwort. Und dabei bleibt es auch. Welches Zimmer?" Der Blondschopf betrat schon ungeduldig den Eingang und blickte um sich.

„Die Empfangsdamen wissen Bescheid, falls du mal vorbei kommen solltest. Lass dich unten am Empfang eintragen und dann sehen wir uns gleich." Ohne weitere Erklärungen hatte der andere bereits aufgelegt und etwas irritiert starrte er auf sein Handy.

Nun gut, dann auf in den Kampf.

Shizuo ging langsam auf den Empfangstresen zu, ignorierte dabei die misstrauischen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Nun ja, man sah ja auch nicht alle Tage einen blonden Mann in einem Bartender Outfit herumlaufen.

„Ich möchte zu-" Bevor Shizuo den Satz überhaupt beenden konnte, unterbrach ihn die Dame.

„Wir wissen Bescheid, Herr Heiwajima. Die Nummer ist die 63. Bitte nehmen Sie doch den Fahrstuhl zu Ihrer linken Seite."

Die braunhaarige Frau lächelte nett und zeigte mit ihrem Finger in die Richtung des Fahrstuhls. Kasuka hatte Recht, sie wussten definitiv Bescheid. Und anscheinend durfte er nicht einmal den Namen seines Bruders in der Öffentlichkeit aussprechen…

Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, folgten ihm zwei Männer, gekleidet in schwarzen Anzügen. Wahrscheinlich zum Schutze seines Bruders.

Was das Ganze sollte wusste der Blondschopf auch nicht wirklich, denn wenn er erst einmal in Fahrt war, würden diesen starken Herren ihn auch nicht aufhalten können.

Nicht, dass es dazu kommen würde…

Die beiden Männer betraten kommentarlos den Aufzug und drückten für ihn die Stockwerk-Taste. Shizuo runzelte lediglich die Stirn und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er von zwei schwarz gekleideten Gestalten begleitet wurde. Stumm stiegen sie auf der vierten Etage aus, und dieses Mal war es Shizuo der den beiden Männern folgte und sich zum Zimmer eskortieren lassen ließ.

Als sie vor der Zimmertür standen wollte der Blondschopf mit einem Wink zu verstehen geben, dass er ab hier alleine klar kommen würde, jedoch ignorierten sie es. Offensichtlich begleiteten sie ihn sogar ins Zimmer.

Mit einem Klicken wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und sie öffnete sich leise. Er spürte einen kleinen Stoß im Rücken und wurde ins Zimmer gedrängt.

Shizuo besah mit Staunen die Räumlichkeiten und wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Augen. Ganz sicher waren die anderen Zimmer nicht so luxuriös eingerichtet wie hier…

„Hallo Bruderherz.", kam eine resignierte Stimme und sein Blick schweifte auf die teuer aussehende Couch, auf die es sich sein Bruder gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hielt einen Kaffee in der Hand, während vor ihm auf dem Tisch etliche Hefte und Dokumente lagen, die er wohl mit seinem Manager durchgegangen war. Dieser stand fachmännisch neben ihm und nickte Shizuo zu.

„Danke für's reinlassen. Ich werde auch nicht lange stören...", erwiderte der Blondschopf, während er näher auf ihn zu trat.

Der Superstar machte plötzlich eine Kinnbewegung und Shizuo merkte, dass sich die beiden Männer hinter ihm zurückzogen. Wurde auch Zeit; er war ja schließlich kein Verbrecher.

„Du störst nicht." Kasukas Blick wirkte unbeteiligt, jedoch spiegelte sich Sorge in seinen Augen wider, als er sah, wie Shizuo Augen unruhig hin und her zuckten.

„Wann sind die Sachen bei dir angekommen?", fragte Shizuo nun, der das Gerümpel aus seiner Wohnung in der hinteren Ecke wieder erkannte. Es schien, als sei es nur ein Teil anwesend, da es sonst die ganze Wohnung überflutet hätte.

„Vor ungefähr zwei Tagen." Kasuka richtete sich auf und stellte sich neben seinen Bruder.

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte er dann und beobachtete, wie sein Bruder begann, in dem Gerümpel zu suchen.

„Eine Handvoll Leute standen plötzlich bei mir vor der Tür und behaupteten sie müssten mir einen Teil meiner Möbel wegnehmen. Angeblich handelten sie im Namen von Mr. Kirima, der wohl gesagt hat, ich hätte meine Miete seit zwei Monaten nicht gezahlt. So ein Schwachsinn!" Shizuos grimmige Stimme wurde lauter, während er die Kommode zur Seite schob.

„Das ist ja seltsam. Immerhin müssen sie dir etwas Schriftliches vorlegen, damit sie das machen dürfen." Kasuka legte eine Hand an sein Kinn.

„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls habe ich ihnen vertraut, weil sie es im Namen meines Vermieters gemacht haben."

Mit einem erneuten Krachen, wurde ein weiteres Objekt zur Seite geräumt und zum Vorschein kamen einige Ordner, welche sich durch die ganze Unordnung schon nicht mehr an ihrem üblichen Platz im Regal befanden.

Shizuo zischte leise.

„Mr. Kirima hat es diesen Leuten also aufgetragen? Das kann ich mir aber kaum vorstellen."

„Huh?"

„Ich kenne ihn persönlich und es wäre komisch, wenn er andere Leute vorschicken würde. Diese ganze Aktion an sich ist schon sehr fragwürdig...", erklärte sein Bruder nachdenklich und hockte sich neben den Blondschopf, als dieser begann die Ordner durchzugehen.

Shizuo hatte seinen Vermieter kein einziges Mal gesehen, da er ein viel beschäftigter Mann war. Nur per Telefon hatten sie einmal kurz gesprochen. Trotzdem würde er eigentlich vorbei kommen, wenn es etwas sehr Dringendes oder Wichtiges war.

„Warum sollte Mr. Kirima einen ganzen Trupp Leute zu dir schicken, die dir die Möbel aus dem Haus zerren? Normalerweise würde man doch eher selber vorbei kommen und Bescheid sagen oder zumindest anrufen, wenn es um sowas geht."

Shizuo zischte kurz, als er in dem Ordner nicht fand, was er suchte.

„Was weiß ich, Kasuka. Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus. Wer weiß schon, was heutzutage normal ist. Oder was in Ikebukuro _normal_ ist. Vielleicht ist es ja halt so, dass man dir die Möbel und den Haustürschlüssel wegnimmt..."

„Ganz ohne Grund haben sie es ja auch nicht gemacht. Oder?", unterstrich Kasuka und merkte, wie Shizuos Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Eine Weile sagte er nichts, dann seufzte er.

„Ich habe selber nachgeschaut, weil ich es nicht glauben konnte.", begann der ehemalige Bartender, während er sich den nächsten Ordner schnappte und ihn wild aufriss.

„Aber es war nichts mehr auf dem Konto. Rein gar nichts." Eine drückende Stille breitete sich aus und Kasuka blieb eine Weile stumm, während er darüber nachdachte.

Es schien ja immer kurioser zu werden. Warum verschwand einfach plötzlich das ganze Geld seines Bruders von seinem Konto? Natürlich war das deren Vorwand gewesen, die Möbel entziehen zu können. Ohne Geld konnte man schließlich keine Miete bezahlen… Aber trotzdem. Kasuka hatte eigentlich genug Vertrauen in seinen Bruder, dass er seinen Verdienst nicht einfach zum Fenster rausschmeißen würde. Warum sollte er auch?

„Hier drin ist er auch nicht...das gibt es doch gar nicht…", grummelte Shizuo wütend und riss Kasuka aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, während er mit seinem resignierten Blick das wütende Gesicht seines Bruders studierte.

„Ich finde es nicht. Er ist weg…", knurrte der Blondschopf und blätterte weiterhin wild durch die Dokumente in dem Ordner.

„Was ist weg?"

„Der Mietvertrag!"

Kasuka blinzelte, starrte auf die drei Ordner, die Shizuo schon durch gewälzt hatte. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder nicht viel von Ordnung hielt, was solche Feinheiten wie Dokumentenverwaltung betraf, aber dass er den Mietvertrag verloren bringen würde konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen.

„Vielleicht hast du es übersehen?", schlug der Superstar vor und schnappte sich einen der grauen Ordner, um ihn selbst mal durchzuschauen.

„Glaube mir, er ist nicht da…", wiederholte sein Bruder und fuhr sich genervt durch die blonden Haare.

„Kasuka-san. Es wird bald Zeit für Ihren nächsten Termin.", begann der Manager plötzlich zu sprechen, doch der TV-Star schnitt ihm dazwischen. „Noch fünf Minuten bitte."

Shizuo hörte das tiefe Seufzen des Managers, aber er schien es dabei zu belassen. Aber auch Kasuka musste nach kurzer Zeit die drei Ordner erfolglos zur Seite legen.

„Ich sag ja, dass es weg ist…", wiederholte der Blondschopf ungläubig und rappelte sich auf. Kasuka starrte von unten zu ihm hoch.

„Hast du die Telefonnummer von Mr. Kirima?" Kasuka nickte, zückte kurzerhand sein Handy und reichte es an seinen Bruder weiter. Grimmig tippte Shizuo auf den grünen Hörer und wartete. Aber das einzige was er hörte, war die monotone Stimme einer Computerfrau.

„Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist uns nicht bekannt oder wird nicht unter-" Bevor die Stimme überhaupt zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte der Blondschopf bereits genervt aufgelegt.

Kasuka, der den Text auch ohne Lautsprecherfunktion hören konnte, runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Gib mal her", sagte er, als er sich sein Handy aus der Hand seines Bruders schnappte.

Shizuo ließ sich das Mobiltelefon aus der Hand reißen und sah, wie sein Bruder es im nächsten Moment auch schon am Ohr hielt.

Aber nur Sekunden später hörte man die gleiche monotone Stimme, die Shizuo langsam zur Weißglut brachte.

„Die Nummer existiert nicht?", murmelte Kasuka verwirrt und stand nun auch wieder auf seinen Füßen.

Nun wurde es absolut merkwürdig.

„Vielleicht hat er eine neue Nummer?", vermutete der Blondschopf, aber Kasuka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ohne seinen Mietern das mitzuteilen? Glaube ich nicht. Vor allem ist es seltsam, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt, wo dein Mietvertrag verschwunden ist, der Vermieter auch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist. Hier stimmt etwas nicht…"

„Der Vertrag muss verloren gegangen sein, während die Typen es hier hin transportiert haben. Diese Idioten…"

„Wie soll denn ein Mietvertrag aus einem Ordner _während_ des Transportes verloren gegangen sein? Unmöglich.", widersprach Kasuka und blickte seinen Bruder sorgenvoll.

„Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr beweisen, dass die Wohnung eigentlich mir gehört. So ein Dreck!", fluchte Shizuo weiter und begann umher zu laufen. Kasuka runzelte daraufhin nur die Stirn, fragte aber nicht nach, was sein Bruder genau damit meinte.

„So wie es aussieht, ist es ein ziemlich kurioser Fall. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß wie wir Hilfe bekommen könnten…"

Kasukas Blick war ernst, da es offensichtlich inzwischen mehr, als nur ein dummer Streich war.

„...Und wie?" Shizuo fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare und man sah inzwischen, dass er doch so langsam aber sicher am Verzweifeln war.

„Izaya Orihara."

Schlagartig riss Shizuo die Augen auf und war sofort auf 180. Der Name hätte nicht kommen dürfen.

„Bist du verrückt? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich diesen Dreckskerl um Hilfe bitte!"

Der Manager in der hinteren Ecke schien erschrocken angesichts des plötzlichen Wutausbruchs, Kasuka jedoch schien nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wusste genau, wie empfindlich sein Bruder auf diesen Mann reagierte, jedoch wusste er auch, dass dieser Mann ein Profi in diesem Fach war.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", kam prompt der Gegenschlag und der Blondschopf verstummte.

Kasuka seufzte kurz, ehe er seinem Manager mit einem Wink einen Befehl erteilte, den er wohl schon so oft ausführte, dass er genau wusste, was Kasuka von ihm wollte.

„Ich schlag dir was vor: Ich fahre nochmal kurz bei Mr. Kirima vorbei und schau ob ich ihn finden kann. Und du denkst bitte nochmal darüber nach. Denn normal ist diese Sache hier definitiv nicht. Da weiß er bestimmt mehr drüber...", sagte der Superstar, während sein Manager ihm seinen Mantel anzog.

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

Er würde sich eher fünfmal ein Bier herunter würgen, als zu dieser hinterhältigen Ratte zu gehen und um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe.", murmelte Shizuo schuldbewusst und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Diese ganze Sache wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde seltsamer. Er hatte Kasuka lange genug von seiner Arbeit abgehalten. Er seufzte.

„Ich hole die Sachen demnächst ab, wenn ich meine Wohnung wieder habe. Sorry..." Kasuka nickte kurz und blickte ihm hinterher, wie er, ohne sich weiter zu verabschieden, das Hotelzimmer verließ.

Schließlich drehte Kasuka sich um und starrte seinem Manager in die Augen.

„Hayato, stell den Wagen bereit. Wir fahren nach Shinjuku."


	5. Blackberry Blue

Es war einfach unglaublich - sowas von genial. Das war es mal wieder wert ein Informant zu sein. Der schwarzhaarige Mann setzte sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl und rollte an den Tisch heran.

Er konnte die Spannung schon quasi in der Luft riechen, so groß würde dieses Ereignis sein, das sich da gerade zusammen braute. Mit den Fingern trommelte er ungeduldig auf dem Tisch herum.

Izayas Blick schweifte auf sein pinkes Handy auf der Couch. Auch wenn er gerade erst ein Telefonat geführt hatte, juckte es ihm in den Fingern, das nächste zu führen. Er musste den nächsten Stein ins Rollen bringen, er musste die Kette weiter führen, er musste seinen nächsten Schachzug überdenken. Doch er wusste, wenn er zu voreilig handelte, könnte das große Auswirkungen verursachen, die natürlich ihren Preis hatten. Izaya begann zu lachen.

„Ah, Ikebukuro, die Stadt die niemals schläft. Genial!"

Er drehte sich weiter in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und erntete einen seltsamen Blick von Namie. Seine Sekretärin, die nicht ganz freiwillig hier bei ihm im Büro saß, wusste manchmal nicht Recht, was sie von diesem Psychopathen halten sollte.

Meistens schien er völlig begeistert von einem Stadtteil zu sein, der aus Namies Sicht eigentlich nichts Besonderes war. Und fast immer grinste er über beide Ohren und sagte solche Dinge wie gerade eben. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeutete. Denn dann ließ er die halbe Stadt auf dem Kopfe stehen.

Namie seufzte.

„Wie viele Menschen werden dieses Mal sterben?", fragte die Frau mit den langen Haaren resigniert, als ob sie gerade über das Wetter sprechen würde.

„Aber Namie-san, was redest du denn da? Niemand wird hier sterben.", sagte der Informant mit kichernder und gleichzeitig vorwurfsvoller Stimme, während er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Du brauchst es gar nicht erst leugnen. Ich weiß, dass was Spezielles im Gange ist."

Izayas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Sie war wahrlich nicht so schlecht darin, wie er vermutet hatte. Namie schien ihn analysieren zu können und bemerkte anscheinend bestimmte Dinge an seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber.

Aber an ihn würde sie nicht heran kommen. Sie würde niemals so gut sein wie er. Auch wenn diese Dame ein spitzen Feingefühl dafür zu haben schien.

„Haha, wenn du dir so sicher darüber bist, wäre es doch eine Schande wenn ich jetzt schon alles verrate, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Izaya und trat zu der Couch hinüber, ehe er sich darin fallen ließ.

„Tch. Solange meine Bezahlung stimmt, kann es mir sowieso egal sein." Der Informant lachte.

„Immer so kalt, Namie-san. Interessiert dich meine Arbeit denn nicht?"

„Hör mir bloß auf mit deinen schäbigen Machenschaften. Seiji ist das einzige was mich interessiert." Izaya verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und tat so, als sei er wahrlich empört.

„Aber Namie-san…"

Doch die langhaarige Frau ignorierte sein Gejammer und begann sich ihre Jacke anzuziehen.

„Grüß Seiji-san von mir!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch als Antwort wurde nur die Tür heftig zugeknallt.

„Oh, wunder Punkt?" Izaya lachte kurz und sein amüsierter Blick fiel auf sein Schachbrett. Im Moment stand es gut, sogar sehr gut. Und das Puzzle setzte sich langsam immer mehr zusammen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte erneut, als seine Gedanken wieder zu der Situation in der U-Bahn schweiften.

Wirklich verstanden hatte er es nicht. Auch wenn er sich selbst einen Spezialisten in dem Fall nannte, konnte er es nicht erklären, was genau da nun vorgefallen war. Da hatte er ihn mal wieder überrascht, dieses Monster und seine unvorhersehbaren Aktionen.

Izaya schnappte sich in einer lockeren Bewegung seinen Laptop von dem Tisch. Er hatte gerade die letzte Mail für heute rausgeschickt, auch wenn es mit dem Mailverkehr quasi nie zu Ende ging.

Aber für heute war Schluss. Es gab immerhin noch andere wichtige Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Einige Momente später fiel Izayas Blick auf die Zigarettenschachtel auf dem Glastisch.

„Blackberry Blue?", murmelte er leise, als er den Namen der Marke vor sich hin murmelte. Wie konnte man so verrückt danach sein? Izaya schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Er hatte schon mehrere Leute mit Entzugserscheinungen erlebt. Bei manchen war es stärker und bei manchen schwächer, aber Shizuo konnte er nicht ganz einordnen. Er schwankte irgendwo dazwischen.

Izaya schnappte sich das Objekt und drehte es hin und her, bevor er sich neugierig eine Zigarette unter die Nase hielt. Der etwas süßliche Geruch drang in seine Nase und irgendwie war es ein interessanter Geruch. Er hatte früher mal für eine kurze Zeit geraucht, wusste also, dass es keine übliche Zigarette war.

Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich. Vielleicht sollte er doch einfach mal eine ausprobieren?

Er kicherte.

Izaya grinste in sich hinein, während er auf sein Handy starrte. Er fragte sich, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis er vorbei käme. Denn in der Situation in der er jetzt wohl oder übel steckte, würde er ohne Hilfe nicht mehr so schnell heraus kommen.

„Der arme Shizu-chan…" Der Informant lachte.

**xxx**

Es war nichts davon geplant gewesen. Weder das Hotel, noch der Wutausbruch, der ihn nun heimsuchte. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen schnappte er sich den nächsten Heini, der behauptete er würde morgen sein Geld zurückzahlen.

„I-Ich verspreche e-es. W-wirklich!", stotterte der junge Mann, der gerade an seinem Hoodie in der Luft baumelte. Seine zittrigen Hände klammerten sich verzweifelt und die des ehemaligen Bartenders, der wohl heute keine wirkliche Gnade zeigte.

Tom schüttelte nur müde mit seinem Kopf.

Es war ja normal, dass Shizuo bei manchem Schuldner der Kragen platzte, doch heute schien es, als wäre er durchgehend elektrisiert. Seine dunkle Aura wich auch keine Sekunde von ihm, während jeder Schuldner ihn aufzuregen schien. Selbst diejenigen die die Hälfte des Geldes zurückzahlten.

Es musste wohl doch etwas vorgefallen sein, denn seine gestrige Ausrede mit „Ich habe meinen Wohnungsschlüssel verloren gebracht" glaubte ihm der Mann mit den Dreadlocks kein Stück. Trotzdem hatte er ihn nicht hinterfragt. Aber so langsam glaubte Tom, dass er das doch vielleicht mal tun sollte…

Shizuo drückte gerade den mickrigen Mann gegen die nächste Wand und ignorierte sein ständiges Gewimmer.

„Shizuo.", sagte Tom etwas lauter und trat näher an ihn heran. Der blonde Mann drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sein Blick war mehr als nur zerknirscht, trotzdem ließ er den Mann zu Boden rutschen.

Dem armen Typen stand die Angst und auch die Erleichterung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, bevor er sich hastig aufrappelte und davon rannte.

„Wenn du beim nächsten Mal das Geld nicht hast, bist du dran!", spuckte der ehemalige Bartender ihm wütend hinterher und ließ im nächsten Moment einen großen Schwall an verbrauchter Luft raus.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Tom nun und sein sorgenvoller Blick lag auf dem Blondschopf. Shizuo sagte nichts, sondern fischte zum wiederholten Male in seine Weste herum, auf der Suche nach Zigaretten, die nicht vorhanden waren. Er knurrte leise.

Tom bemerkte die Bewegung und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nun schon öfters in seine Weste gegriffen um seine Zigaretten rauszuholen, doch er tat es einfach nicht. Er hatte ihn nicht drauf angesprochen, dennoch benahm sich sein Kumpel heute ziemlich seltsam…

„So können wir nicht arbeiten…", seufzte Tom dann nach einer Weile und hob die Hand an seine Stirn. Shizuo blickte ihn überrascht an und für einen Moment sah er verzweifelt aus.

„Tut mir Leid, Tom. Es ist einfach nicht mein Tag heute." Tom sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an, denn sein Chef wusste, dass auch das auf irgendeine Art eine Lüge war.

„Nimm dir doch mal morgen einfach mal frei und-"

„Nein!", unterbrach der andere ihn sofort und Tom verstummte überrascht.

Shizuo brauchte es.

Die Arbeit mit Tom war das einzige was ihn ablenkte, was ihn bei Sinnen hielt. Er wüsste sonst nicht, wohin mit der ganzen Wut, die in seinem Körper Purzelbäume zu schlagen schien. Und nun sagte ihm Tom, dass er eine Auszeit brauchte?

„Dann sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Du benimmst dich echt seltsam." Und das allein von seinem Kumpel zu hören, machte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Tom." Sein Chef runzelte erneut die Stirn. Merkte der Blondschopf denn nicht, wie einfach seine Ausreden zu durchschauen waren?

Tom seufzte geschlagen.

„Okay. Das war's erstmal für heute.", sagte er schließlich und hob die Hand um Shizuo zu sagen, dass er gehen konnte. Sie waren schließlich schon seit Stunden dabei und Tom war eher ganz schön ausgelaugt von dem Tag. Und Shizuo schien einfach nur dauerhaft gereizt zu sein.

„Morgen, selbe Uhrzeit?", fragte der Blondschopf und er sah wie Tom noch nickte, eher dieser davon stiefelte.

Shizuo seufzte erneut und vergrub seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Der Tag war miserabel.

Nichts, aber auch gar nichts, lief so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Shizuo begann zu laufen, mischte sich in die Massen von Ikebukuro. Gestern Abend wurde er noch von einem der Bediensteten eines Hotels überredet sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen, weil er minutenlang davor gestanden und in den Himmel gestarrt hatte. Die junge Dame hatte versprochen, dass es für eine Nacht auch nicht teuer sei, doch Shizuo wusste, dass für sie das Wort „teuer" eine ganz andere Bedeutung hatte, als für ihn.

Nun ja, viel Bares war jetzt zumindest nicht mehr übrig. Wenigstens hatte er mal richtig durch geschlafen, sich frische Unterwäsche besorgt und in einem Luxus Badezimmer geduscht, auch wenn das ihm das auch in einfacher Form gereicht hätte…

Shizuo war nun mitten in einer Shoppingmeile, schlängelte sich durch die Pärchen und kichernden Mädchen hindurch. Einige Bandenmitglieder streunten ebenfalls durch die Gegend, jedoch ignorierten sie den Blondschopf. Sie merkten anscheinend schon so, dass es nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt war, einen Kampf mit dem Monster von Ikebukuro anzufangen.

Shizuo trottete weiter, bis die Menschenmassen weniger wurden und nur noch vereinzelt ein paar Leute ihm entgegen kamen. Er wusste genau, dass dort hinten in der ruhigeren Ecke ein Automat stand.

Ein Zigarettenautomat.

Shizuo bog um die Ecke und sah das kantige Objekt vom Weiten. Wenn er noch länger ohne Zigaretten leben musste, würde er wirklich noch durchdrehen. Er starrte für einen kurzen Moment genervt auf die verschiedenen Sorten der Zigaretten, bevor er mit dem Bein gegen das Metall trat. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein paar Schachteln fielen aus dem Automaten.

Normalerweise bezahlte er für seine Zigaretten, aber das war jetzt wirklich ein Notfall. Und in Ikebukuro interessierte es eh keinen, wenn er mal „aus Versehen" etwas demolierte.

Er betrachtete die paar Schachteln in seiner Hand.

Keine Marke hatte ihm in den ganzen Jahren wirklich je zugesagt, sie schmeckten einfach alle widerlich. Die einzige Marke, die er wirklich rauchte, gab es nur in einem bestimmten Laden und dort würde er sicher nicht einfach was stehlen.

Shizuo knurrte, entschied sich jedoch für die rote Verpackung. Man hörte das Geräusch des Feuerzeugs, als er sich endlich - nach 22 Stunden – mal wieder eine Zigarette anzündete. Er blies den Qualm aus, zwang sich dazu, sich zu beruhigen, doch die Zigarette schmeckte einfach nur scheußlich. Wütend zerbrach er sie in zwei Enden und trampelte mit den Fuß drauf herum.

„So ein Dreck!", fluchte er laut und riss nebenbei die anderen Verpackungen auf, um die anderen Zigaretten auszuprobieren. Doch auch diese erzielten nicht den gewünschten Effekt, den er sich erhofft hatte. Eher brachten sie seine Laune nur noch mehr in den Keller.

Der Blondschopf begann genervt davon zu trotten und schmiss die übrig gebliebenen Verpackungen in den nächst gelegenen Mülleimer.

Es schien wirklich so, als ob nur seine Lieblingsmarke ihn beruhigen konnte. Sie war etwas Besonderes, etwas süßlicher als die anderen Zigaretten, die einfach nur bitter schmeckten und einen faden Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund hinterließen. Doch diese eine Zigarettenmarke...

Er stellte sich den süßlichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge vor, wie der Rauch durch seine Lunge drang…

Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte eine Zigarette.

Jetzt.

Sofort.

Zähneknirschend begann er wieder in die Menschenmenge hinein zu stampfen, bahnte sich seinen Weg Richtung Shinjuku. Es gab nur einen Ort, wo er seine Zigaretten bekommen würde.

Und er würde sie bekommen.

Shizuo begann kalt zu grinsen, holte sein Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer, die ihn bereits tausende Male angerufen hatte. Der Blondschopf hatte zwar versucht die Nummer in die Blacklist zu schieben, jedoch hatte diese miese Ratte so viele Handynummern, dass er es irgendwann genervt aufgegeben hatte.

Es führte sogar so weit, dass er die Nummern extra unter dem Namen „Dreckiger Bastard" in seinem Adressbuch abgespeichert hatte, nur damit er wusste, dass es der Dreckskerl war, der ihn gerade anrief.

Es rauschte kurz am Telefon, ehe jemand das Gespräch auf der anderen Seite entgegennahm.

„Izaya Orihara zu Ihren Diensten~", meldete sich seine reibungslose Stimme amüsiert.

„I-za-ya-kun", grollte der Blondschopf instinktiv und manche Leute in der Stadt drehten sich ängstlich zu dem telefonierenden Mann um, als ob sie erwarteten, dass gleich halb Ikebukuro zerstört werden würde.

„Shizu-chan. Was verschafft mir die Ehre, dass du anrufst?" Izaya klang überhaupt nicht überrascht, wie Shizuo feststellte. Fast, als hätte er seinen Anruf erwartet. Schießlich kam es nicht alle Tage vor, dass er versuchte den Informanten anzurufen.

„Ich komm vorbei um dir den Arsch zu versohlen, was sonst?"

Er hörte Izaya lachen.

„Haha, zu nett von dir, dass du mich sogar vorwarnst. Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Zurzeit bin ich nicht in Shinjuku."

Shizuo stoppte in seinen Zügen und blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen. Das grüne Männchen, das ihm sagte, dass er gehen durfte, blinkte noch kurz, ehe es erlosch.

„Und wo treibst du dich dann rum, du miese Ratte?" Shizuo spürte, dass irgendwas komisch war.

„Haha, das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was? So lebensmüde bin ich auch nicht, dass ich dir sage wo ich bin." Langsam begann Shizuo sich wieder zu bewegen und überquerte die Straße.

„Ahh…aber weil mir sowieso gerade langweilig ist, können wir das Ganze auch gleich zu einem Spiel umwandeln."

„Hör mir auf mit deinen scheiß Spielchen, du Floh!"

„Ah, langweilig, Shizu-chan. Ohne einen kleinen Tipp findest du mich eh nicht." Izaya schien das ganze sichtlich zu amüsieren. Shizuo knurrte verärgert.

Er ist so gut wie tot. Definitiv, ja definitiv!

„Hm, ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das ist…" Izaya ließ extra eine lange Pause als er damit trotzdem das „Spiel" begann und Shizuo begann zu knurren.

„…blond."

Spätestens als er Izayas Stimme doppelt hören konnte, hätte er reagieren müssen, jedoch bewegte er sich nicht.

Ein Messer zischte knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei und traf dabei die Innenseite seiner dunkelblauen Sonnenbrille, die durch den Druck von seiner Nase flog und ab in die Masse Ikebukuros geschleudert wurde. Shizuo blickte dem Objekt hinterher, sah, wie es über den Asphalt schleuderte und im nächsten Moment der nächste Passant drauf trampelte.

Das knirschende Geräusch des Plastik war kaum zu überhören, doch der Fußgänger schien sich nicht wirklich zu wundern, auf was er da gerade getreten war, sondern streunte einfach weiter.

Shizuos Faust ballte sich.

So war das also.

Es war eine lautlose Einladung zu ihrer Hetzjagd, die nun beginnen sollte.

Shizuo grinste kalt.

Menschen von Ikebukuro umrundeten ihn weiterhin und schienen den im Weg stehen Mann mit dem Bartender Outfit völlig zu ignorieren. Shizuos Körper bewegte sich immer noch nicht, nur seine Augen schweiften suchend hin und her.

Diese dreckige Ratte…!

Solange die Leute ihn umrundeten, würde der Floh nicht viele Messer werfen, sondern eher in den Nahkampf wechseln. Und darauf wartete der Blondschopf.

Schließlich sah er eine huschende Bewegung zu seiner Seite und daraufhin hatte er diesen absolut irritierenden Geruch des Flohs in seiner Nase. Wie neulich in der U-Bahn. Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

Was für eine Pest!

„Du Bastard!", brüllte Shizuo in sein Handy, drehte sich schnell zur Seite und streckte die Faust aus.

„Daneben Shizu-chan", lachte der Izaya, der agil ausgewichen war und mit seinem Körper einige Meter entfernt landete.

Dessen amüsierte Stimme brachte den Blondschopf nur noch mehr auf die Palme, sodass Shizuo sich zusammen reißen musste, sein Handy in der Hand nicht zu zerstören. Immer noch lachend begann der Informant davonzulaufen und wusste ganz genau, dass der andere ihm folgen würde.

„I-za-ya!", dröhnte das Gebrüll durch die Shoppingmeilen von Ikebukuro und jeder wusste, dass es Zeit war, sich besser in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Es knallte erneut und das Straßenschild krachte auf eines der geparkten Autos, wo eben noch ein schwarzhaariger Mann herum geturnt hatte. Es war eine ihrer üblichen Jagden, ihr berühmtes Katz- und Maus Spiel. Und wie immer, schaffte es der Blondschopf die halbe Stadt auf seinem Weg zu zerstören, während Izaya flink wie eine Katze seinen Angriffen auswich.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten waren sie schon etwas außerhalb der Stadt und durch etliche Straßen gerannt. Izaya verschwand kichernd in die nächste Gasse, während Shizuo ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Schwer atmend kamen sie dann beide zum Stehen. Shizuo spuckte kurz zur Seite und begann zu grinsen.

Ende der Fahnenstange. Eine Sackgasse. Dead End.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Izaya zückte ein Messer, das er als seine Verteidigung schnell nach vorne hielt. Und trotz der misslichen Lage in der er sich nun unpraktischer Weise befand, wich sein typisches Grinsen keinen Millimeter von seinem Gesicht.

„Hab dich, Floh.", sagte Shizuo nun und trat immer ein Stückchen näher, während Izaya genau das Gegenteil tat und immer mehr nach hinten auswich.

„Shizu-chan, noch nie von dem Sprichwort „Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben" gehört?", höhnte Izaya und kam langsam unweigerlich ans Ende der Gasse.

„Für dich ist gleich eh Feierabend, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Egal ob Tag oder Abend...", zischte der andere, während er sich weiterhin unbeeindruckt näherte. Izaya lachte jedoch nur.

Man spürte langsam wie die Spannung regelrecht in der Luft lag und es elektrisierte. Shizuo stand nur noch zwei Meter entfernt. Oder nicht mal das.

„Ah, witzig wie du versuchst dich rauszureden. Weisheiten sind wohl einfach nicht dein Ding.", sagte Izaya während er den Kopf schief legte. „Oh warte, stimmt ja gar nicht. Alles was dein kleines Gehirn fordert, ist nicht dein Ding."

Shizuo ließ lediglich die Knochen in seinen Fingern knacken, sein eiskaltes Grinsen wich ebenfalls nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Doch bei ihm hatte es nicht die Bedeutung eines neckischen Grinsens, wie bei dem Floh.

Nein.

Eher versuchte er gerade, seine ganze Wut in dieses verzerrte Grinsen zu packen. Sein Körper begann zu zittern.

„Rück die Zigaretten raus.", forderte der Blondschopf schließlich - zum wiederholten Male - und ihm kam es vor, als ob dies der einzige Satz war, den er in der letzten Zeit sagen konnte. Izaya jedoch antwortete nicht, seine Augen huschten eilig hin und her – suchten nach einer Möglichkeit seinem Monster zu entkommen, bis er sich plötzlich bewegte.

Der Blondschopf verengte die Augen, als dann ein Messer in seine Richtung folgte. Das Objekt streifte Shizuo nur an der Schulter und er merkte schnell, dass es nur zur Ablenkung dienen sollte.

Denn der Floh huschte blitzartig nach vorne, vorbei an dem Monster von Ikebukuro und begann erneut zu Lachen.

„Haha, Shizu-chan, du bist zu langsam, um-"

Doch er hatte nicht mit Shizuos Reflexen gerechnet.

Er spürte einen festen Druck um seinen Arm und wurde gnadenlos zurück geschleudert, sodass er seinen neckische Satz ironischerweise nicht beenden konnte. Izaya fing sich jedoch relativ schnell und schwang eines seiner Messer entlang Shizuos Hüfte, während er versuchte zu entkommen.

Der blonde Mann zischte wütend, aber kümmerte sich kein weiteres Stück um die Verletzung oder den Umstand, dass der Floh erneut eines seiner geliebten Bartender Outfits ruiniert hatte. Was zählte, war die Tatsache, dass er ihn in seiner Mangel hatte, ihn endlich gefangen hatte.

Shizuo grinste kalt, bevor er Izaya mit beiden Händen hart an die kalte Wand drückte. Der mickrige Körper erzitterte kurz unter dem immensen Druck, doch Shizuo ignorierte es. Izayas Gesicht verzog sich und zeigte ihm damit, dass ihm diese Wendung ganz sicher nicht gefiel.

„Sorry Shizu-chan, aber ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag mit einem Monster _spielen_.", sagte Izaya und der Blondschopf wusste genau, dass es ein Zeichen dafür war, dass es dem anderen zu gefährlich wurde.

Shizuo schnaubte erneut, als der Floh versuchte durch einen Angriff mit seinem Messer zu entkommen. Doch der Blondschopf ließ es zu, dass das Messer sich in seine Haut bohrte, bewegte sich nicht, wie es eigentlich vom Informanten erwartet war.

Das Messer schlitterte ihm aus der Hand, als der andere den Druck nochmals erhöhte. Standfest blieb Shizuo stehen und lockerte seinen mörderischen Griff keine Sekunde. Etwas Blut lief aus der Wunde, jedoch schien er sich dafür kein Stück zu interessieren.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich nun entkommen lassen, du dreckige Ratte!"

Izaya lachte kurz, ehe er die Augen verengte.

„Doch, ich glaube schon."

Er grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch und das Flackern in seinen dunklen, rötlichen Augen ließ den anderen wissen, dass er irgendein Ass im Ärmel hatte.

„Huh?", knurrte der andere wütend und es war der Moment, als Shizuo sich näher zu ihm hinunter beugte und sie beide Stirn an Stirn prallten, als er es langsam bemerkte.

_Was-_

Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen als Shizuo den bekannten Geruch riechen konnte, und es war fast so, als betäubte es ihn. Als würden seine Sinne plötzlich davon benebelt werden, auf so eine seltsame, skurrile Art und Weise, dass der Blondschopf nicht mehr wusste, was hier mit ihm geschah.

**xxx**

„Doch ich glaube schon."

Izaya begann schelmisch zu grinsen.

Es war mal wieder diese eine Situation. Die Schach-Situation, ein Aufeinandertreffen der stärksten Partien. Üblicherweise hatte Izaya immer eine Trumpfkarte im Ärmel, egal ob es nun Shizuo betraf oder wenn er sich zu seinen Klienten in Ikebukuro begab. Falls er mal in richtige Schwierigkeiten geraten sollte - was schon oft genug passiert war - konnte er sich immer irgendwie befreien.

Das alles aber beruhte nur auf einer einzigen Grundlage, auf einer einzigen, bitteren Erfahrung, die er vor einigen Jahren machen durfte. Shiki war alles andere als tolerant gewesen und es war eine beschämende Niederlage für den Informanten.

Nun ja keine echte Niederlage, aber für Izaya persönlich war es das.

„Huh?" Izaya wurde von Shizuos fragendem Knurren aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich, als sie Stirn an Stirn prallten.

Diese Trumpfkarte, die er hatte, würde ihm sogar Shizuo Heiwajima vom Leib halten. Zumindest für den heutigen Tag, für die heutige Situation. Denn er wusste, dass Shizuo seine Hilfe benötigte. Komme was wolle.

Doch es sollte mal wieder ganz anders kommen, als Izaya es gedacht hatte.

Denn plötzlich und ohne einen bestimmten Grund, begann sich Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern, wandelte sich von wütend zu überrascht und von überrascht zu einer seltsamen, ruhigen Form.

Izaya verengte die Augen, nahm teilweise skeptisch, aber auch neugierig die interessante Verhaltensweise auf, die er in dieser Form bei dem ehemaligen Bartender noch nie gesehen hatte. Bis er auf einmal spürte, wie der andere sich begann zu bewegen.

„Izaya…", kam es dunkel aus Shizuos Kehle, während er sich näher zu dem Informanten hinunter beugte. „Warum riechst du nach meinen Zigaretten…?"

Izayas Augen weiteten sich kurz, als er spürte, wie der andere sich noch enger an ihn drückte und nun mit seinem Gesicht in seinem Nacken war. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte heißen Atem über seine Haut hauchen und ungewollt überkam ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Da war es wieder.

Dieses Gefühl von neulich, dass ihn auch in der U-Bahn überfallen hatte.

„…Eh? Shizu-chan, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht rauche.", erwiderte Izaya kurz schnaubend in seiner üblichen Stimme, versuchte jedoch dabei seine Gefasstheit zu bewahren, die mit jedem Atemzug des Blondschopfes in seinem Nacken, zu schwinden schien.

Der Informant versuchte erneut an eines seiner Messer in seiner Plüschjacke ranzukommen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Seitdem sie so eng aneinander klebten, war es quasi unmöglich sich zu bewegen.

„Du hast geraucht…", stellte Shizuo grummelnd fest und seine Stimme war plötzlich ganz nahe an seinem Ohr, während er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, der so gesättigt klang, als ob er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geatmet hatte.

„Ich mache mich von sowas nicht abhängig, Shizu-chan.", erwähnte er weiterhin, doch was er sagte schien den anderen nicht zu überzeugen.

„Du lügst…", hörte er plötzlich Shizuo flüstern, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Wispern an seinem Ohr.

Innerlich fluchte Izaya plötzlich mit sich selbst.

Warum hatte er auch unbedingt eine von seinen Zigaretten ausprobieren müssen? Dass Shizuo selbst nur von dem kleinsten Geruch benebelt wurde, bewies doch, wie unglaublich heftig er im Moment nach einer Zigarette langte.

Izaya wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er merkte, wie der andere langsam zu seinem Gesicht wanderte.

Was hatte er-

Doch viel weiter denken konnte er nicht, denn Shizuo hing regelrecht vor seinem Mund, atmete nochmals ein, fast so, als ob er inhalierte. Izayas Atem beschleunigte sich, während er weiterhin versuchte auch nur irgendwie an seine Waffe zu kommen, doch der Druck an seinen Armen ließ keine verdammte Sekunde nach.

„Izaya…du riechst nach…Blackberry Blue…", hauchte der Blondschopf und wurde immer leiser, bevor er Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher kam.

„W-Was redest du da Shizu-", der Rest des halbherzigen Protestes ging erbarmungslos unter, als Shizuo den letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen überwand. Warme Lippen glitten auf seine, pressten sich hungrig an ihn. Hitze breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, wie eine plötzliche Explosion.

Izaya bewegte sich nicht.

Seine Verteidigung war gerade in die hinterste Ecke im Bereich seiner Möglichkeiten gewandert und er realisierte, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Sein Kopf versuchte sich verschiedene Gründe zu überlegen, warum das hier gerade passierte. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, vor allem nicht als Shizuo nach einigen Sekunden begann, an seiner Unterlippe zu lecken, fast so, als suche er nach dem Geschmack seiner Zigaretten.

Dabei musste Izaya sich eingestehen, dass es auf eine skurrile Art und Weise nicht mal schlecht war. Shizuos Lippen waren so warm und seine Zunge…

Nein, er durfte nicht-

Izaya versuchte den Blondschopf wegzudrücken, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Erbarmungslos küsste der andere weiter, fuhr mit seiner Zunge abermals an seinen Lippen entlang und allmählich schwand Izayas Widerstand gegen den Blondschopf.

Als schließlich Bewegung in den schwarzhaarigen Mann kam und auf Shizuos Kuss geantwortet wurde, schien alles nur noch schneller zu gehen. Izaya japste auf, als der Kuss drängender wurde, wilder.

Shizuo grummelte leise, drückte sich noch enger an den anderen Mann, der merkte, dass der Blondschopf noch viel mehr wollte. Die Luft schien plötzlich viel wärmer zu sein, zumindest schien es so, da beide merkten, dass es schwerer wurde, zu atmen.

Als Shizuo schließlich meinte, dass er nicht genug von seinem Zigarettengeschmack bekam, brach er kurz den Kuss, lehnte weiterhin Stirn an Stirn mit dem Floh. Ihr Atem war unregelmäßig geworden und Izaya versuchte Luft zu holen.

Als die braunen Augen auf die dunklen, rötlichen trafen, kam Shizuo ein weiteres Mal näher und biss plötzlich auf Izayas Unterlippe, der daraufhin überrascht auf japste.

Als ob die Hitze in seinen Wangen nicht schon schlimm genug war, fühlte Izaya es nun buchstäblich brennen, als Shizuos mit der Zunge durch seine geöffneten Lippen schlüpfte.

„Shi-…ha…"

Der Informant versucht noch zu sprechen, versuchte den anderen irgendwie aufzuhalten, doch der andere ließ ihm keine Chance. Hungrig begann der Blondschopf die Mundhöhle des anderen zu erkunden, saugte an Izayas Zunge, der daraufhin fast aufstöhnte. Seine dunklen Augen schlossen sich nach und nach, als Izaya es begann zu genießen.

Shizuo schmeckte nach bitterem Nikotin, was nicht wirklich eine Überraschung war, doch noch etwas Süßliches mischte sich dazwischen. Izaya erwiderte den wilden Kampf, brachte seine Zunge gegen Shizuos und er hörte den Blondschopf grollen.

Es begann sich teilweise so anzufühlen, als ob ihn ein Vampir von innen aussaugen würde, da Shizuo immer wieder an seiner Zunge saugte, auf der Suche nach dem Geschmack seiner Zigaretten. Beide Männer begannen heftiger zu atmen, als der wilde Kuss andauerte, und kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Auch als der Sauerstoff langsam knapp wurde, trennte sich keiner der beiden Männer…

Erst dann, als sich Shizuos Mördergriff langsam löste und er begann an den Klamotten des Flohs zu zerren, wusste Izaya, dass er es hier definitiv stoppen musste.

Nun, wo er wieder seine Arme frei bewegen konnte, schnappte er sich flink eines seiner Messer und hatte es in der nächste Sekunde schon am Hals des ehemaligen Bartenders.

Langsam ließ der Floh des Kuss zu Ende kommen, saugte selbst noch einmal spielerisch an Shizuos Zunge, ehe er den Kontakt zwischen ihnen endgültig unterbrach. Ein Faden an Speichel hing zwischen ihren Mündern, als Zeichen, dass sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch vereint waren.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich deine neue Lieblingsmarke bin, Shizu-chan…", begann Izaya sofort zu necken, nun, wo er durch seine Waffe wieder in Sicherheit war. Doch Shizuo starrte ihn nur perplex an, seine Wangen gerötet, sein heißer Atem hauchte immer noch gegen Izayas Wange.

Langsam schien Izaya seine Fassung wieder gewonnen zu haben, nun wo kein wirklicher Körperkontakt mehr herrschte. Dennoch brannten seine Wangen genauso, wie die von Shizuo.

Der Informant begann schelmisch zu grinsen. Aber er musste zugeben, dass Shizuo in diesem Spielchen nicht mal so schlecht war.

„Izaya…", knurrte der andere Mann nun und es klang schon mehr wie der alte Shizuo, der inzwischen das Gesicht grimmig verzogen hatte.

Doch bevor die erhobene Faust des ehemaligen Bartenders den Floh treffen konnte, wich dieser blitzschnell zur Seite aus. Man hörte es krachen und Izaya sah belustigt zu, wie kleine Steinchen aus der beschädigten Steinwand krümelten.

Nun musste er nicht einmal seine Trumpfkarte anwenden, wirklich Glück gehabt. Aber einen kleinen Hinweis wollte er ihm trotzdem noch geben. Schließlich war das gerade eine überaus spektakuläre Show, die er bei dem Blondschopf noch nie erlebt hatte.

Natürlich handelte der elendige Muskelprotz nach seinen eigenen Regeln, das mal wieder das Unerwartete vom Unerwarteten passieren ließ. Eine sehr interessante Show…

Shizuo drehte sich zu ihm um, schenkte seinem Erzfeind einen glühenden Blick.

„Wenn du mir nicht sofort meine Zigaretten gibst, dann-"

„Wenn _du_ nicht willst, dass dein Bruder in Gefahr schwebt, solltest du wirklich langsam mal vorbei schauen.", unterbrach Izaya den anderen mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, der Shizuo aufhorchen ließ. Seine Augen verengten sich.

Izaya wusste genau - wenn es Shizuos Bruder ging, würde er ganz sicher vorbei kommen.

„Hm. Und das mit den Zigaretten muss ich mir nochmal überlegen.", kicherte Izaya und nahm daraufhin schleunigst die Beine in die Hand, ehe er winkend um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Shizuo blickte ihm wütend hinterher, während er vor Wut am ganzen Körper zitterte.


	6. sweetbitter

Der Tisch gab ein stöhnendes Knatschen von sich, als jemand mit der Faust immensen Druck darauf ausübte. Die Gäste des Cafés drehten verwundert und teilweise ängstlich ihre Köpfe und starrten auf den blonden Mann in dem Bartender Outfit, der gerade mit sich selbst kämpfte.

Was zum Teufel war das?

Shizuos Hand zitterte weiterhin, vor Wut und einem anderen Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen? Er hatte nur den Geruch seiner Zigaretten wahrgenommen, diesen süßlichen Geruch… und plötzlich schien die ganze Welt Kopf zu stehen.

Er hatte mehr gewollt. Mehr von dem Geruch, dem Geschmack…er hatte es gebraucht. Er wusste selber nicht wieso sein Körper von alleine reagiert hatte. Aber dass er gleich den Floh küssen würde…

Ein weiteres Grollen entwich dem ehemaligen Bartender, während er versuchte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als immer an Izaya zu denken, als dieser begann ihn zurück zu küssen, oder als seine Zunge seine berührte, vermischt mit seinem Zigarettengeschmack, der ihn einfach verrückt machte.

„Izaya, du verdammter…" Er grollte erneut, während er sich verärgert durch die blonden Haare raufte.

„H-Hier ist Ihr K-Kuchen.", piepste plötzlich eine kleinlaute Stimme, die einer Bediensteten des Cafés gehörte, der die Angst deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Offensichtlich kannte sie ihn und die Gerüchte von seiner monströsen Kraft, denn sie beeilte sich das Gebäck auf den Tisch abzustellen, verbeugte sich eher hastig als höflich und huschte schließlich eilig davon.

Shizuo seufzte deprimiert.

Er starrte verzweifelt auf sein Stück Kuchen und nahm sich missmutig ein Stück von seiner Gabel. Der Kuchen wurde ihm heute sogar spendiert, da die Besitzerin des Cafés meinte, er sah so schon niedergeschlagen genug aus. Alle schienen nicht verstanden zu haben, was an dem Blondschopf denn niedergeschlagen aussah – während sein zerknirschter, wütender Ausdruck doch schon alles sagte. Anscheinend konnte die Chefin keine Mimiken deuten…

Ein leckeres Stück Kuchen sollte seine Laune ändern - eine Sahnetorte mit einer frischen Erdbeere oben drauf, um genau zu sein. Eigentlich einer seiner Lieblingssorten, dennoch konnte er den süßlichen Geschmack nicht genießen, geschweige denn, dass sich seine Laune irgendwie besserte.

Auch wenn der Zucker von dem Gebäck seine Sinne belagerte, wollte doch die Vorstellung von dem gestrigen Kuss nicht auf seinem Kopf. Es war buchstäblich zum Verrückt werden.

Eigentlich wollte er nur einen Moment zum Durchatmen, einen Moment Ruhe, doch die bekam er einfach nicht – selbst wenn er gerade Pause hatte. Tom wartete nämlich bestimmt schon beim Casino auf ihn, um sich die nächsten Schuldner unter den Nagel zu reißen.

Wirklich bei der Sache war er den ganzen Tag schon nicht gewesen, aber immerhin konnte er seine geballte Wut auf diese elendigen Idioten auslassen. Die Nacht hatte er dieses Mal wieder unfreiwillig im Park verbracht, da sein Geld nicht einmal für das billigste Hotel gereicht hätte.

Shizuo legte die Gabel zur Seite, blickte verloren auf seinen leeren Teller. Er würde heute Tom um eine Vorauszahlung bitten müssen. Sonst würde er wirklich noch wie ein Bettler auf den Straßen enden. Der Blondschopf seufzte erneut.

Grummelnd verließ er das Café und blickte um sich. Ikebukuro war wie immer voller Leben. Er beobachtete die Menschen für eine Weile, besah sich die Pärchen, und auch die Raucher, die sich gerade gelangweilt eine Zigarette anzündeten. Shizuo schluckte hart.

Wie sehr er sie beneidete…

Ein nerviges Klingeln riss ihn aus seiner Tagträumerei und er blickte überrascht auf das Display, bevor er abnahm.

„Kasuka?", fragte der blonde Mann überrascht und lehnte sich an eine der Straßenlaternen.

„Ich war gestern nochmal bei Mr. Kirima."

„Und?"

„Er ist spurlos verschwunden.", sagte sein Bruder resigniert und Shizuo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Er wohnt nicht mehr an seiner jetzigen Adresse. Und die Leute im Haus, wissen nichts von ihm."

Shizuo begann kurz zu lachen. Also wenn das ein schlechter Scherz war, dann war es nun eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

„Kasuka, das ist nicht witzig."

„Das ist kein Witz.", kam sofort die Antwort und auch wenn seine Stimme weiterhin resigniert klang, wusste Shizuo, dass der andere es ernst meinte.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…Warst du auch bei der richtigen Adresse?"

„Ich kenne ihn. Er würde nie einfach spurlos verschwinden. Da stimmt was nicht…" Egal wie oft Kasuka es betonte, der Blondschopf spürte genau, was sein Bruder ihm damit eigentlich sagen wollte oder eher was er damit andeuten wollte. Doch Shizuo wollte es nicht hören.

„Shizuo, du solltest wirklich-"

„Nie im Leben.", zischte der Blondschopf verärgert. Einen Moment blieb es ruhig, dann sprach er wieder.

„So wirst du nie herausfinden, was es mit der Sache auf sich hat."

„Das finde ich schon alleine raus.", antwortete Shizuo schroff und begann sich auf den Weg zum Casino zu machen. Er wusste selber ganz genau, dass sein Bruder leider Recht hatte. Er war nun mal kein Informant wie diese kleine, dreckige Ratte…

„Ich muss auflegen. Aber sag Bescheid, wenn es was Neues gibt.", erwiderte Kasuka und wartete eine Antwort nicht mehr ab.

Shizuo starrte noch eine Weile verdutzt auf sein Mobiltelefon, bevor er es endgültig wegsteckte. Er stapfte mit dem Fuß auf. Er musste sowieso zu ihm. Genug Gründe hatte er inzwischen…

Es war definitiv nicht fair. Absolut nicht.

**xxx**

Izaya wanderte erneut unbewusst mit den Fingern über seine Lippen und grinste dabei so unglaublich seltsam, dass Namie die Stirn runzelte. Nun tat er es zum vierten Mal und so langsam fand sie die ganze Sache unheimlich. Die junge Frau lächelte spöttisch.

„Hast du etwa spröde Lippen?", fragte sie dann nach einer Weile und begann die zwei Bücher wieder ins Regal zu verstauen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du meine Lippencreme haben.", höhnte sie weiter und lachte kurz auf.

„Es ist eher genau das Gegenteil, liebste Namie-san, aber trotzdem danke für dein Angebot~", erwiderte Izaya mit zuckersüßer Stimme, die nur so vor Belustigung triefte.

Die junge Frau verzog das Gesicht. Dass dieser Psychopath auch immer die passende Antwort bereit hatte und anscheinend völlig unbeeindruckt war. Heute schien er sogar extra gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Wenn du das sagst…"

Izaya lachte kurz und widmete sich wieder seinem Laptop. Seine Finger sausten über die Tastatur, als er die E-Mail zu Ende schrieb und anschließend auf den „Senden"-Button klickte.

Das Spielchen gestern mit Shizuo war zu allen Maßen doch recht positiv verlaufen. Und er konnte sich sogar seinen eigenen Vorteil draus ziehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann pfiff weiter vor sich hin und ignorierte Namies irritierende Blicke. Schließlich bewegte er sich ruckartig von seinem Stuhl und stiefelte in Richtung Haustür. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich seine Jacke.

„Falls ein Herr Nakishima anruft oder vorbei kommt, wäre es wundervoll, wenn du mich umgehend anrufen würdest.", sprach Izaya freudig und sachlich zugleich, während Namie dachte, ihr käme das Essen dabei hoch. Sie schlug angewidert die Hand vor den Mund.

Was war denn diese übermütige Freude? Das war ja noch schlimmer, als wenn er einen Klienten erfolgreich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte.

„Tch. Dafür verlange ich eine Extrabezahlung.", sagte Namie und wendete sich wieder ihren Dokumenten auf dem Schreibtisch zu. Izaya lachte.

„Du hast doch ab morgen Urlaub, Namie-san, das ist doch mehr als genug."

„Bestimmt nicht.", grummelte sie zerknirscht, „Ach ja: Sobald sich dieser Nakishima gemeldet hat, bin ich weg.", rief sie ihm noch hinterher, doch der Informant war bereits zur Tür raus. Pfeifend huschte er die Treppen hinunter und drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis.

Russia Sushi hatte heute mal wieder einen rabattierten Tag, wo alle Gerichte nur die Hälfte das konnte Izaya sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Allein der Gedanke an sein geliebtes Tuna ließ das Wasser in seinem Munde zusammen laufen.

„Tuna-chan, ich komme~", flötete der Informant vor sich, während er grinsend an das Monster von Ikebukuro dachte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er vorbei kommen würde. Morgen oder spätestens in zwei Tagen. Mit Sicherheit.

**xxx**

Wie Laserstrahlen trafen zwei dunkle Augen auf sein Zielobjekt. Durch seine dunkle Sonnenbrille getarnt ließ der schwarz gekleidete Mann den seltsamen Typen nicht aus den Augen. Er fragte sich, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.

Seit mehr als fünf Minuten beobachtete er ihn schon und wusste immer noch nicht, ob er in die Situation eingreifen sollte oder nicht. Der seltsame Typ warf gerade den Kopf nach hinten, schien entnervt zu stöhnen, bevor er sich direkt danach durch die blonden Haare fuhr.

Der Schutzbeauftragte wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als eine Hand ihn an der Schulter aufhielt. Er stoppte, blickte seinem Kollegen in die Augen, der bewusst mit dem Kopf schüttelte, was wohl so viel aussagte wie, dass er es lieber sein lassen sollte.

Shizuo war gereizt.

Er stand weiterhin am Empfangstresen von Kasukas Hotel und diskutierte in einer etwas lebhafteren Lautstärke, als es sonst üblich war. Die Bedienung schien eher von ihm verängstigt zu sein, als dass sie wusste, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

„I-Ich darf darüber leider k-keine Auskunft geben.", stammelte die junge Frau und Shizuo seufzte genervt. Sie führten diese Diskussion nun schon eine ganze Weile.

Sie schien wohl eine Aushilfe zu sein, zumindest hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass es hier Sonderregelungen gab. Und dazu noch ihre verängstigte Körperhaltung. Seit wann machte sie diesen Job? Seit eine Stunde?

„Ich muss aber in sein Zimmer.", gab er abermals von sich, jedoch schien das die Frau nur noch mehr aufzuregen, denn ihre Augen huschten panisch von einer Seite zur anderen, während sie in ihren Unterlagen wühlte. Shizuo begann auf und ab zu laufen.

Na klasse.

Was für ein Tag. Es konnte ja nicht besser werden. Aber seit wann lief es schon mal gut für ihn? Shizuo zischte.

Vorhin noch hatte er noch mit Tom über seine Vorauszahlung gesprochen. Absolut minderwertig hatte er sich dabei gefühlt. So etwas überhaupt von ihm zu verlangen. Er hatte sich in Grund und Boden geschämt. Doch Tom, wie es so schön seine Art war, stellte Shizuos seltsames Verhalten nicht einmal in Frage, sondern sicherte ihm das Geld für den nächsten Tag zu. Und Shizuo hatte sich noch nie so erleichtert und gleichzeitig wie der größte Abschaum der Welt gefühlt…

„Mr. Heiwajima?", tauchte dann eine unbekannte Stimme in seinen Hörbereich auf und fragend drehte der Blondschopf den Kopf. Er blickte sich Auge um Auge mit einem etwas älteren Mann, in einem grauen Anzug mit rotem Schlips. Sein gerade geformtes Gesicht blickte freundlich, während seine braunen Augen hinter einer schwarzen Brille aufgeschlossen blinkten. Von irgendwo her kannte Shizuo diesen Mann. Bloß seinem Gehirn wollte mal wieder nicht einfallen, woher.

„…Sie sind doch…" Shizuo legte in einer überlegenden Gestik die Hand ans Kinn. Als der Mann anscheinend realisierte, dass der andere ihn nicht erkannte, hampelte er plötzlich mit seinen Worten.

„Ah! Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin Kasukas Manager. Hayato Kurushima.", stellte er sich eilig vor, kratze sich dann etwas unbeholfen hinter dem Kopf, während er seine andere Hand nach vorne streckte. Shizuo lächelte kurz, bevor er seine Hand entgegennahm.

„Shizuo Heiwajima.", sagte Shizuo trotz aller Umstände, auch wenn sein Gegenüber direkt wusste, wer er war.

„Wie kann ich helfen, Heiwajima-san?", fragte der Manager und bewegte sich in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Ich muss nur ein paar von meinen Sachen abholen.", erklärte Shizuo, während er seiner eleganten Gestalt folgte und sich fragte, ob er nicht doch einmal ein Model gewesen war, denn sein Laufstil war irgendwie sehr auffällig. Es wirkte fast professionell wie er vor ihm herlief.

„Haben Sie etwa ein paar Sachen hier zurückstellen lassen, um sie später abzuholen?", fragte der Manager, während er bereits die Taste für den Fahrstuhl betätigte. Shizuo blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

Der Mann in dem grauen Anzug stoppte in seinen Zügen, als er merkte, dass der andere ihm nicht mehr folgte.

„Sind die Sachen etwa nicht angekommen?", fragte er dann etwas überrascht und eine besorgte Mimik zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Shizuos Mund öffnete sich leicht und schloss sich wieder. Wollten sie ihn jetzt etwa alle verarschen?

„Angekommen?", wiederholte er ungläubig und seine Stimme klang fast eine Oktave höher. War das wieder ein schlechter Scherz? Wenn, dann sollten sie nun endlich mit Sprache rausrücken, denn für Shizuo war dieser Umstand schon weit über die Bedeutung des Wortes _witzig_ hinaus…

„Ihre Sachen wurden gestern abtransportiert und verschickt - wie Sie es wollten.", sagte Kasukas Manager und rückte seine Brille fachmännisch zurecht.

Der ehemalige Bartender begann zu lachen. Er lachte und Hayato fragte sich, was an seiner Aussage nun so lustig gewesen sein sollte. Shizuos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln.

Es durfte doch nicht wahr sein…

Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass irgendwas wieder schief laufen würde. Er atmete tief ein.

Nur einer konnte hinter diesem ganzen Spielchen stecken, hinter diesen miesen Trick. Er grinste kalt und merkte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte.

„Und wohin?", fragte er dann mit so einer gefährlichen, ruhigen Stimme, dass der Manager irritiert die Augen verengte.

„Ja zu der Adresse natürlich, die Sie uns geschickt haben.", antwortete der Mann unverblümt und schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, dass das Ganze ein großes Missverständnis war.

„Zeigen Sie mal her.", sagte Shizuo eher grantig als höflich und sein angepisster Blick wich keine Sekunde aus seinen braunen Augen.

Hayato zögerte keine Sekunde und kramte kurz in seinem Anzug, auf der Suche nach seinem Handy. Nur Sekunden später zückte er ein teuer aussehendes Smartphone, das er sofort nach der Nachricht durchsuchte.

„Sehen Sie, hier…H-Hey!", sagte Hayato, doch Shizuo hatte ihm das Handy bereits aus der Hand gerissen. Shizuos Augen verengten sich, als er die verpixelten Buchstaben durchlas.

_Bitte schick meine Sachen an die unten stehende Adresse. Shizuo._

Ein einfacher Satz.

Es war wirklich nicht viel mehr.

Shizuos Finger verkrampften sich um das Smartphone und das Objekt gab schon sterbende Geräusche von sich. Es konnte nur einer gewesen sein. Die Adresse die dort drunter stand, kam ihm doch auch sehr bekannt vor. Shinjuku. Das reichte ihm als Hinweis.

Er war tot. Sowas von _tot_.

„Heiwajima-san?" Hayato schien sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, als Shizuos das Handy mit so einem grimmigen Blick durchlöcherte, dass er sich fragte, ob Blicke nicht doch töten konnten.

„Das war nicht _ich_.", kam es beherrscht aus seinem Munde.

„Was…ich verstehe nicht…"

Shizuo drehte ruckartig den Kopf drückte das Handy zurück an die Brust des Managers, der überrascht japste.

„Ist das Ihr Handy?"

„J-Ja."

„Tch. Dann hätten Sie doch wissen müssen, dass es nicht von mir kommt. Ich meine, seit wann kenne ich Ihre Handynummer?" Shizuo kniff verärgert die Augen zu und legte eine Hand an seine Stirn.

Er war jahrelang auf die verschiedensten Tricks von dem Floh herein gefallen. Und es war so offensichtlich, dass es sein Werk war.

Warum? Warum wollte er so sehr verprügelt werden?

Der blonde Mann seufzte auf. Es war nun mehr als nur offensichtlich, dass er Shizuo zu sich locken wollte. Und auch wenn Shizuo wusste, dass es eine Falle war, hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm den Schädel einzuhauen.

„Er will wohl heute Abend wirklich sterben...!", murmelte Shizuo wütend eher zu sich selbst, als zu Hayato und drehte sich um. Wenn der Informant sich nicht sowieso schon durch seine ganzen vorherigen Aktionen in den letzten Tagen den Tod erarbeitet hatte, dann war hierdurch das Maß nun endgültig übergelaufen.


	7. experiment

Es piepte kurz, als sein Finger auf die rote Hörertaste drückte. Flink verschwand das Klapphandy in seine Plüschjacke, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann summte erfreut eine unbekannte Melodie. Es schien doch alles recht gut geklappt zu haben.

Wunderbar.

Menschen streiften ihn, Gespräche langten in das eine Ohr und dann ins andere. Hier und da hörte er lautes Gelächter und das Gekreische von Kindern. Ikebukuro war wie eh und je - laut und hektisch. Und doch so normal.

So _langweilig_.

Zumindest heute schien nichts Spannendes zu passieren. Der Informant sputete sich, als sein Magen begann zu knurren und in der Ferne konnte er schon das Ladenschild sehen.

„Russisch Sushi, hier! Sushi ist gut!"

Simon, fröhlich und voller Enthusiasmus, rief mit seinem lauten Organ durch halb Ikebukuro. Und wie immer wurde er von den Menschenmassen gemieden. Man wusste nicht recht, ob es aus reiner Angst oder aus Respekt war. Izaya vermutete beides.

„Hi Simon."

„Oh, Izaya. Du bist hier wegen Tuna, ne?" Sein russischer Akzent schwang in seiner dunklen Stimme mit und der Informant lächelte.

„Ah, da kennt mich aber wer." Izaya lachte kurz und hob die Hand in einer abwinkenden Bewegung. Es war nun mal sein Lieblingsgericht und wenn Russia Sushi Sonderaktionen wie heute hatte, da kam es doch schon mal vor, dass sein Weg hier hinführte.

Ein ihm nur allzu bekannter Geruch drang in seine Nase und er schloss genüsslich die Augen. Er war schon länger nicht mehr hier gewesen und ein Gefühl der Nostalgie durchströmte ihn, als er durch den Eingang trat.

„Tuna?", hörte er den Chef sprechen, als der schwarzhaarige Mann sich auf einen der Barhocker niederließ. Es klang nicht mal wie eine richtige Frage und Izaya sagte auch nichts, sondern machte nur eine kurze Handbewegung. Eine stumme Bestätigung und Izaya mochte es, mal etwas ohne Worte zu regeln.

Doch einen Satz musste er immer noch sagen.

„Zum Mitnehmen, bitte."

Der Chef wusste inzwischen, dass der Mann in dem Plüschmantel einfach nur aus einer seltsamen Laune heraus an den Aktionstagen hierher kam. Er tat es nicht, weil er sein Lieblingsgericht zum halben Preis wollte. Eher schien er auf etwas Interessantes zu hoffen, irgendwas oder irgendjemand, der ihn amüsieren würde.

Izaya seufzte kurz auf, bevor er sich gelangweilt auf den Tresen abstützte, das Kinn in seiner linken Hand vergraben. Es waren ein paar mehr Leute da wie sonst. Aktionstage lockten natürlich die Besucher an. Sein Blick fiel auf mehrere Jugendliche, welche sich in eine der hinteren Ecken verzogen hatten. Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen - offensichtlich ein Doppeldate.

Er nahm sie kurz in Augenschein, nahm aber nichts Besonderes war, außer die übliche Nervosität wie beim ersten Date. Die Mädels kicherten, flüsterten sich gegenseitig was zu, während die Jungs nervös über etwas lachten. Desinteressiert wendete er den Blick ab und ließ ihn in der Runde schweifen.

Automatisch begann er die Menschen um sich herum genauer zu mustern, scannte sie ab, suchte nach etwas Interessanten. Doch oftmals war es schon vom Weiten her ersichtlich, was für Menschen sich unter den „Masken" befanden.

Der Mann mittleren Alters am Ende des Restaurants zum Beispiel, log gerade seine Ehefrau an. Entweder war seine Gattin zu blind um es zu bemerken, oder sie entschied sich, es zu ignorieren.

Izaya sah es an seinem nervösen Verhalten, an der Art wie seine Augen auf bestimmte Ecken in der Gegend schielten. Die Mundwinkel des Mannes zuckten auf eine skurrile Art und Weise, die er schon öfters gesehen hatte. Zwar nur leicht, aber dennoch vorhanden. Ein offensichtliches Zeichen für Nervosität oder Unbehagen. Eine schon fast normale Regung, wenn man bedachte, dass der Mensch gerade seinem Gegenüber die Wahrheit enthielt. Izaya verengte die Augen.

Der Mann hielt noch Blickkontakt zu seiner Frau, jedoch auf andere Weise wie vor ein paar Minuten. Es würde einem nicht mal auffallen, so schnell war die Bewegung wieder vorbei.

„Einmal Tuna.", kam dann die Stimme des Chefs an seine Ohren und der Informant schnappte aus seinem „Scann-Modus" heraus. Augenblicklich zierte wieder ein amüsiertes Lächeln sein blasses Gesicht.

„Ah, danke.", sagte Izaya schon fast schnurrend, nahm ihm die Tüte ab und drückte dem Chef ein wenig zu viel Geld in die Hand, bevor er eilig aus dem Restaurant huschte. Der Chef rief ihm noch hinterher, doch Izaya tat so, als würde er ihn nicht hören.

Er blieb an einer Ampel stehen und blickte gedankenverloren nach oben. Grau war die Farbe die sich ihm entgegen streckte. Nur Sekunden später landete ein dicker Tropfen auf seiner Nase, lief an seiner Wange hinunter, bevor er in das Fell an seiner Jacke verschwand. Dunkle Wolken schoben sich vor die untergehende Sonne und schrien quasi nur so nach dem Wort Gewitter.

Izaya lachte kurz auf und zog sich seine Kapuze über, als es begann stärker zu regnen. Eilig huschte er über die Straße, mischte sich unter die Menschen mit ihren Regenschirmen.

Der Informant musste sich beim Anblick seiner Menschen ein Lachen verkneifen.

Bei Regen reagierten sie alle auf unterschiedlichste Weise. Die meisten öffneten sofort ihren Regenschirm, sofern sie einen dabei hatten, und kämpften anscheinend mit der Angst, auch nur bei dem kleinsten Tropfen in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Wieder andere zogen sich eine Kapuze über, blieben zum Schutz unter einigen Dächern der Shoppingmeilen stehen und warteten ab, bis sich der Schauer verziehen würde. Und die ganz harten, interessierten sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten dafür, dass sich das Wetter überhaupt geändert hatte und gingen einfach weiter.

Meistens waren diese Leute eher von der deprimierten Sorte, als dass sie gerne eine Erkältung haben wollten...

Die Straßen wurden freier, je stärker der Regen wurde. Izaya packte sich sein geliebtes Tuna näher an den Körper, die billige Plastiktüte flatterte unruhig im Wind, der ebenso immer heftiger wurde.

„Ahh, wenn man doch nur einmal ein wenig Tuna essen will…", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Mann zu sich selbst und hielt kurz an der nächsten Ampel. Im Prinzip mochte er den Regen, den so viele andere anscheinend nur ablehnten. Doch dieser Schauer wurde ihm zu heftig. Er hätte sich vielleicht doch das Essen liefern lassen sollen…

Mit der einen Hand hinderte er den Wind daran, die Kapuze von seinem Kopf zu wehen, während er mit der anderen krampfhaft sein Essen festhielt. In dem Moment wo das rote Männchen auf grün umsprang, wurde die Härte des Regens so stark, dass es sich anfühlte, als würden Hagelkörner auf ihn hinunter prasseln.

Izaya zischte leise und huschte unter das nächste Gebäude, das er finden konnte. Er blickte in den dunklen Himmel und genervt verzog er kurz das Gesicht.

„Dann muss ich wohl doch die U-Bahn nehmen…"

Bis Shinjuku war es jetzt nicht so weit, jedoch konnte er bei dem Wetter unmöglich bis zu seinem Apartment laufen. Bis er dort ankäme, wäre er längst durchweicht wie Pappmaschee. Er seufzte, ehe er erneut die Beine in die Hand nahm und in Richtung U-Bahn rannte. Kalte Regentropfen peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, behinderten seine Sichtweite und das war wahrlich nicht angenehm.

Anscheinend hatten viele andere Leute die gleiche glorreiche Idee, denn als er am Eingang der U-Bahn Station ankam, wimmelte es hier nur so von wandelnden Regenschirmen. Zwar waren es nicht so viele Leute wie sonst, aber schon mehr als erwartet.

Gerade, als er sich überlegte, sich doch ein Taxi zu bestellen, nahm ihm jemand anderes diese Entscheidung bereits wieder ab.

„I-za-ya-kuuun…"

Auf den Ausruf der dunklen, drohenden Stimme, drehte Izaya sich überrascht um.

Shizuo schien absolut abgestumpft zu sein. Natürlich hatte er keine Jacke an und war nun so durchnässt vom Regen, dass man schon fast durch sein weißes Hemd schauen konnte. Das Gesicht hatte er wie üblich grimmig verzogen, einige Wassertropfen liefen ihm über die Wangen, tropften lautlos auf den Asphalt.

Er war also einer der härteren Sorte, die wohl einfach ignorierten, dass es regnete.  
Aber deprimiert sah er nicht aus.  
Eher blind vor Wut.

Izaya hatte kaum Zeit sein Gesamtbild aufzunehmen, da der andere bereits auf ihn zu lief.

„Dann wohl doch kein Taxi!", rief Izaya belustigt zu sich selbst und winkte mit der Hand, fast so als wolle er sich von dem Blondschopf verabschieden, den er gerade erst getroffen hatte. Hastig nahm er die beste Möglichkeit zur Flucht in Augenschein, die es im Moment gab: Die U-Bahn.

In dem Menschengedränge würde Shizuo ihn nicht kriegen - das wäre seine beste Chance wohlbehalten in seinem Apartment anzukommen. Izaya wusste, dass Shizuo früher oder später zu ihm gekommen wäre, jedoch war dies der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt, den er sich hätte aussuchen können.

Der Informant betrat hastig die Rolltreppen, die in den Untergrund fuhren, drängte sich eilig durch die Menschen und duckte sich teilweise unter einigen noch offenen Regenschirmen durch, bevor deren spitze Enden seine Augen aufspießen konnten.

„Warte, du Bastard!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass der andere ihm folgen würde, jedoch hatte Izaya nicht so schnell damit gerechnet. Die wütende Stimme war so dicht hinter ihm, dass er wirklich dachte, jeden Moment gefangen zu werden. Doch er hastete eilig weiter, hatte auch nicht wirklich die Zeit sich umzudrehen, um zu schauen, wie nahe sein Verfolger denn nun schon war.

Die Leute begannen zu meckern, teilweise zu kreischen, als Izaya unter einigen Frauen durchhuschte und dabei ihre Kleidung zum Wehen brachte. Izaya kicherte.

Trotz der Anspannung und der Gefahr, die in der Luft lag, ließen ihn diese Verfolgungsjagden doch einen gewissen Kick verspüren. Und Izaya würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, es machte ihm keinen Spaß…

„Ich sagte, du sollst stehen bleiben, du Floh!"

Shizuos laute Stimme drang an sein linkes Ohr und mit ihr, eine große Hand, die ihn krampfhaft an der Schulter erwischte. Izaya zuckte erschrocken zurück, konnte die Hand jedoch noch abwimmeln, als Shizuo durch andere Leute abgedrängt wurde und kurz den Halt verlor.

„Sorry Shizu-chan, aber ich habe schon was anderes vor!", flötete der Informant amüsiert und hastete weiter durch die Menschenmassen. Das war knapp…

Das Ende der Rolltreppen war so gut wie sichtbar und erleichtert atmete Izaya auf, als er endlich unten war. Doch wirklich Zeit zum Entspannen blieb ihm nicht, denn der andere war ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Dieses Mal drehte Izaya sich kurz um und sah, dass der Blondschopf wirklich keine fünf Meter mehr entfernt war. Wurde anscheinend wirklich Zeit, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.

Adrenalin pulsierte durch seinen Körper, brachte ihn dazu sich noch schneller zu rennen. Die Gegend war nun etwas freier und der Informant konnte sich schneller durch die Massen bewegen. Doch genauso konnte es das Monster von Ikebukuro.

„I-za-ya!", ertönte es erneut hinter ihm.

Seine Augen huschten hin und her, suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, den Blondschopf abzuhängen.

Es war wirklich ein Parkour der Extraklasse.

Dabei kam es eher selten vor, dass ihre Jagd sogar bis nach hier unten führte. Aber wenn es mal der Fall war, gab Shizuo bereits auf, sobald Izaya die Rolltreppen hinunter hastete. Und doch, folgte ihm der andere sogar bis kurz vor die Schienen.

Shizuo musste wirklich verärgert sein. Hatte er es doch übertrieben mit seinem Spielchen?

Im nächsten Moment rannte er um die Ecke und sah die U-Bahn, die in Richtung Shinjuku fuhr. Izaya wägte blitzschnell seine Möglichkeiten ab.

Entweder versuchte er weiterhin den Blondschopf abzuhängen, oder aber, er nahm die U-Bahn und hoffte, sie würde schnell genug ihre Pforten schließen, bevor Shizuo hinein kommen konnte. Beides klang nicht sehr vielversprechend. Er dachte nicht länger drüber nach, sondern begann zu handeln.

Izaya hetzte zu seiner rechten Seite, mangelte dabei fast einige Kinder um und zielte auf den Eingang des vorderen Waggons. Überraschte Mimik und Ausdrücke der Verwirrung zierten die Gesichter seiner geliebten Menschen, als er flink durch die Türen sprang. Gekonnt landete er, hielt sich kurz an einer der Metallstangen fest, als er sich umdrehte.

„Was ist das denn für ein Spinner?"

„Geh bloß weg von ihm, solche Leute sind gefährlich."

Der Informant ignorierte das Geflüster und konzentrierte sich nur darauf, dass Shizuo diesen Waggon für heute nicht mehr betreten würde. Ein schierer Ausdruck von geballter Wut und Hass strahlte von dem blonden Mann aus, während er gerade einige junge Männer aus dem Weg schubste.

Sein eisiger Blick zielte genau hier hin, ließ keine Sekunde nach, während er nicht mehr weit von der U-Bahn entfernt war.

Zu Izayas Glück begannen die Türen in dem Moment zu piepen und kündigten den baldigen Start der Maschine an. Er grinste.

„Das war's dann wohl Shizu-chan. War nett mit dir zu spielen…", kicherte der schwarzhaarige Mann leise zu sich selbst und wedelte mit der Hand, bevor er sich umdrehte, um sich einen geeigneten Sitzplatz zu suchen.

Er erntete weiterhin seltsame Blicke der Passanten, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er klappte sein Handy auf und blickte auf die Uhrzeit. Wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er an seinen Laptop kam, schließlich wartete er noch dringend auf eine Rückantwort eines wichtigen Klienten. Er war ja auch-

Izaya hielt inne als es schrill quietschte und die noch stehende U-Bahn von einem Ruck durchgeschüttelt wurde. Gespannt widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit abermals den U-Bahn Türen, durch die er vorhin erst gekommen war.

„Ist der verrückt? Was macht er da?"

„Ruft jemand die Polizei!"

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Es ließ ihn immer wieder staunen, was Shizuo Heiwajima mit seiner monströsen Kraft alles auf die Reihe bekam. Diese Kraft, die so abnormal war und doch gleichzeitig eine gewisse Faszination ausstrahlte. Obwohl es bei den meisten Leuten statt Faszination, nur blanke Angst und Panik hervor rief.

Die Türen gaben ein weiteres lautes Knacken von sich, als Shizuo sie mit den bloßen Händen ein weiteres Stück zur Seite schob, sodass genug Platz war, damit er hindurch passte.

„Ich sagte doch, ich lasse dich nicht damit durchkommen, Izaya. Nicht heute."

In einer wendigen Bewegung, die Izaya ihm nie zugetraut hätte, schlüpfte er durch die Öffnung hindurch und ließ die Türen hinter sich zuknallen.

Shizuos kaltes Lächeln vertiefte sich und seine braunen Augen blitzen in seine Richtung, sodass alle Leute um ihn herum auf seine Wenigkeit starrten.

Izaya musste zugeben, dass es nun von der Gefährlichkeit her, doch ein paar Stufen in die Höhe schoss. Dabei wollte er doch nur sein geliebtes Tuna essen.

Tch…

Die U-Bahn geriet in Bewegung und es ratterte in den Ohren. Doch die Spannung wich einfach nicht aus der Luft. Einige Leute hatten blitzschnell ein paar Handys gezückt, um das ganze Spektakel per Video aufzunehmen. Andere jedoch, die diese beiden Personen nur zu gut kannten, drängten sich in die hintersten Ecke des Waggons und ließen somit freie Bahn für Shizuo.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich leider keine Zeit für dich habe, Shizu-chan. Ich hab hier noch Tuna. Simon wäre unglücklich wenn ich es verschwenden würde, ne?" Demonstrativ hielt der Informant die weiße Plastiktüte hoch.

Doch das stoppte den Blondschopf keinesfalls davon, weiterhin auf ihn zuzugehen. Izaya merkte, wie sein Körper automatisch zurückwich und seine rechte Hand zu seinem Messer in der Plüschjacke griff.

„Dein scheiß Essen kannst du dir sonst wo hinschieben.", knurrte der Blondschopf, sein Blick auf ihn geheftet, wie ein wildes Tier auf seine Beute. Izaya lachte.

„Ach ja?"

Als sein Rücken auf die hintere Wand traf, wusste der Informant, dass er das Ende des Waggons erreicht hatte. Shizuo blieb triumphierend im Gang stehen, denn er wusste, dass der andere nun nirgendwohin ausweichen konnte. Er stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht woher du den Mut nimmst, soweit zu gehen und ehrlich gesagt will ich es auch gar nicht wissen." Shizuo überwand den letzten Meter zwischen ihnen, während er sich Auge um Auge mit dem Informanten war. „Doch dieses Mal bist du eindeutig zu weit gegangen."

Und das buchstäblich, denn der schwarzhaarige Mann versuchte instinktiv weiter nach hinten auszuweichen, doch als er mit dem Schuh gegen die harte Wand trat, realisierte er, dass er das Hindernis nicht so einfach verschwinden würde. Er war nun im hinteren Teil des Waggons gefangen, zumindest wenn man es objektiv betrachtete.

Doch Izaya war noch nie ein Mensch, der so leicht aufgab.

„Aber du kennst mich doch, Shizu-chan. Es war die perfekte Gelegen-" Er konnte nicht einmal richtig zu Ende sprechen, da begann sich Shizuo Gesicht erneut zu verdunkeln, bevor er schließlich nach dem Floh langte.

„Du verdammter Bastard!"

Der Informant ließ sich von der Faust natürlich nicht treffen, beugte seinen Körper ausweichend nach unten. Er hatte es nur darauf abgesehen ihn zu provozieren, damit er ihm im Moment des Kampfes entkommen konnte. Shizuo war immerhin leicht zu provozieren, er hatte einfach so ein hitziges Gemüt.

Izaya grinste, als sich eine Lücke zum Flüchten ergab.

Doch so schnell wollte Shizuo den anderen nicht entkommen lassen. Eine Hand krallte sich in seine Schulter und wirbelte ihn herum, bis der schwarzhaarige Mann erneut an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Die Tüte mit dem Essen landete dabei unsanft auf dem Boden. Izaya verzog das Gesicht.

„Jetzt sieh dir an, was du mit meinem Essen gemacht ha-" Shizuos Hand drückte nun wirklich zu, und Izaya dachte, dass der Knochen jeden Moment brechen würde.

„Was soll der ganze Scheiß? Was hast du mit meinen Sachen vor? Und jetzt sag nicht, dass du davon nichts weißt." Die schneidende Stimme von Shizuo klang absolut wild.

Izaya blickte auf in das grimmige Gesicht und kam nicht drum herum einen übrig geblieben Wassertropfen zu beobachten, wie dieser an der Wange hinunter lief und an seinem Kinn hängen blieb. Der Informant grinste.

„Ein Experiment."


	8. Run Rabbit Run

Die grauen Untergrundwände rauschten wie ein dunkler Schatten an ihnen vorbei. Flackerndes Licht beleuchtete nur spärlich den Waggon, in dem eigentlich mehr Platz vorhanden war, als nur für zwei Personen.

Als die U-Bahn zwischendurch anhielt, schienen die Menschen, die auf ihrer Seite einstiegen, automatisch Abstand zu nehmen. Die meisten spürten die mächtige und unheimliche Aura, die von den beiden Männern ausströmte, drängten sich an ihnen vorbei und trauten sich nicht, sich auch nur irgendwie einzumischen.

Es schwankte ein wenig nach links und die beiden Männer rutschten ein Stück zur Seite.

„_Experiment_?", wiederholte Shizuo ungläubig und verengte die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment war nur das Rattern und Ruckeln der U-Bahn zu hören, als sich die Maschine zum vierten Mal in Gang setzte. Der Floh hatte schon mehrmals probiert, sich dem Mördergriff zu entwinden, doch Shizuos Kraft war unbarmherzig.

„Nur ein kleiner Versuch um was zu testen."

„Was zum Teufel willst du denn testen, indem du meine Sachen zu dir schickst, du Bastard?" Shizuo gefiel es eindeutig nicht, was der Floh da wieder im Kopf hatte. Denn Dinge, die ihn und den Floh betrafen, endeten nie gut.

„Vielleicht werde ich dadurch irgendwann das Monster das du bist verstehen können, ne? Immerhin bestehst du nur aus Muskeln und unvorhersehbaren Aktionen." Shizuo drückte seine andere Hand gegen seinen Oberarm und Izayas Griff um sein Messer verstärkte sich, und doch brachte er es noch nicht zum Einsatz.

Shizuos Augen verengten sich und für einen kurzen Moment sagte er nichts, sondern durchbohrte den Informanten mit einem eiskalten, aber auch nachdenklichen Blick.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen oder?" Dafür, dass Izaya ihn schon so oft und auch lange genug provoziert hatte, verhielt Shizuo sich noch dementsprechend „gemütlich". Er hätte ihn auch schon längst ohnmächtig prügeln können und dennoch tat er es nicht.

Ob er es nicht wagte, weil der halbe Zug zusah, oder ob es aus einem noch ganz anderen Grund war, konnte Izaya nicht genau sagen.

Interessant.

„Ich möchte in dem Experiment gewisse Verhaltensweisen untersuchen. Und bei dir ist mir was Interessantes aufgefallen." Er sah, wie Shizuo irritiert die Stirn runzelte, bevor er anscheinend innerlich mit sich kämpfte.

„Und _das_ ist der _einzige_ Grund…? Der einzige Grund dafür, dass ich aus meiner Wohnung geschmissen wurde, nächtelang auf einer Parkbank schlafen musste, du mir meine Zigaretten stiehlst und jetzt auch noch meine Sachen weg transportieren lässt?"

Shizuo Körper zitterte kurz unter einer seltsamen Anspannung, die vermutlich mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu tun hatte.

„Ich kann dir eines versichern, Shizu-chan. Dass du aus der Wohnung geschmissen wurdest hat nichts mit mir zu tun." Shizuo schnaubte wütend.

„Wer's glaubt, wird selig! Es hat _immer_ etwas mit dir zu tun!"

Izaya grinste schelmisch zu ihm hoch und lachte kurz.

„Deine Entscheidung, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht."

Die U-Bahn machte einen weiteren Ruck und kam abermals zum Stehen. Shizuo begann zu taumeln, was dem Informanten die Chance gab, sich besser zu bewegen. Schnell zückte er sein Messer, fuhr damit nach Shizuo, der überrascht zurück sprang. In Windeseile hatte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann sein Essen vom Boden aufgegabelt und huschte durch die offene Tür hinaus in die Freiheit.

Shizuo blinzelte für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er ihm wild hinterher hetzte.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, du scheiß Floh!", grollte es hinter ihm. Natürlich gab er nicht auf. Aber was anderes hatte Izaya ehrlich gesagt auch nicht erwartet. Er lachte.

„Fang mich doch, wenn du kannst!"

.

.

Es war erstaunlich wie lange Shizuo durchhielt, unglaublich wie weit er ihm folgte. Ein weiteres Stoppschild bohrte sich nur knapp neben ihn in den Asphalt. Anscheinend war es ihm wohl wirklich wichtig, ihn aufzuhalten. Unglaublich.

„Das wievielte Schild ist das nun Shizu-chan? Das 18te?"

„Halt die Klappe!", kam es gebrüllt und bevor das nächste Objekt ihn treffen konnte, duckte er sich schnell hinter einem geparkten Auto.

„Oh warte, das 19te!", sagte Izaya, sprang hinter dem PKW hervor und huschte in die nächste Seitengasse. Das Wetter war immer noch genauso mies wie vorher und inzwischen waren beide Männer bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Es brauchte nur noch eine Überquerung von einer Straße, bevor Izaya bei seinem Apartment ankommen würde. So langsam musste er ihn zu fassen kriegen.

Shizuo knurrte.

Wie lange wollte dieser Dreckskerl denn noch davon laufen? Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf eine herum liegende Mülltonne, ehe er das Ding schnappte und in Richtung seines Feindes fliegen ließ.

„Wirklich ein neuer Rekord, Shizu-chan.", lachte der andere, als er dem Objekt leichterweise auswich und begann über den Zebrastreifen zu laufen.

Der Blondschopf hetzte grimmig hinterher und als er den Arm ausstreckte, hatte er Izaya beinahe an seiner Kapuze erwischt. Doch der andere machte unerwarteter Weise einen Haken und entwischte ihm. Shizuo begann daraufhin fast zu stolpern, fing sich aber noch, bevor er gegen eine Wand prallen konnte.

Schwer atmend drehte er sich um, scannte den Floh ab, der genau wie er, nicht mehr so ganz fit war wie noch am Anfang und dennoch zierte wie immer ein schelmisches Lächeln sein Gesicht. Der Regen rauschte in seinen Ohren.

„Ich bin nicht mehr in Ikebukuro. Also geschafft für heute, ne…?", erwiderte der Informant ein wenig außer Atem, bevor er sich kurz über das Gesicht rieb, das von dem Regen pitschnass war. Seine dunklen Augen flimmerten, aber das Grinsen wich keine Sekunde. Shizuo blieb eine Weile stehen und beobachtete seine Bewegungen.

„Von wegen! Erst muss ich dir noch die Antworten aus dem Leib zu prügeln! Denn du weißt ganz was es mit meiner Wohnung auf hat…"

Shizuos Hand fuhr automatisch in seine Weste, aber stoppte auf halbem Wege, da ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er ja gar keine Zigaretten mehr hatte. Er zischte.

„Oh, du nimmst meine Dienste in Anspruch? Wird aber ein wenig kosten. Kannst du dir das überhaupt leisten?"

Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck zeigte keine wirkliche Regung. Er war so oder so bereits bis zum Vollends gereizt, da prallten die beleidigenden Worte des Flohs einfach an ihm ab.

Als Shizuo für einen Moment nicht antwortete, begann Izaya schließlich davon zu stolzieren, trat durch die Glastür hindurch, die sich durch die Bewegungssensoren für ihn öffnete. Der Informant stoppte in der Mitte der Eingangshalle, drehte sich um, als Shizuo ihm folgte.

Weil es plötzlich ruhiger zuging als vorher, lag eine bestimmte Spannung in der Luft, die beide Männer vorsichtig werden ließ. Der Blondschopf fragte sich, warum dies so oft in letzter Zeit geschah, doch ihm fiel keine Antwort ein.

Er hob den Blick und musterte den Informanten.

Izayas Klamotten waren ebenfalls wie seine nun völlig vom Regen durchnässt. Die Kapuze, die ihn eigentlich vor den Wassertropfen schützen sollte, war schon bei Beginn der Jagd von seinem Kopf geflogen. Nasse Haarsträhnen klebten teilweise an seiner Stirn und ließen ihn wie einen begossenen Pudel aussehen.

„Ich gebe dir was im Gegenzug.", sprach der Blondschopf plötzlich und blieb ruhig stehen, nur ein paar Meter entfernt vom anderen.

„Oh?" Izaya legte amüsiert den Kopf schief und schien darauf zu warten, dass er fortfuhr.

Doch Pudel waren nicht sein Ding.  
Und begossene Pudel schon gar nicht.

Der plötzliche Luftzug, der auftauchte, fuhr scharf an Izayas Gesicht vorbei, als Shizuo erneut seine Faust in die Richtung des Flohs lenkte. Der andere schien damit aber gerechnet zu haben und hüpfte leichtfertig ein paar Schritte zur Seite, blieb am Rande der Treppen stehen.

„Ich glaube, bei dir ist das Wort _Geld_ mit _Gewalt_ in deinem kleinen Gehirn vertauscht worden, oder?", neckte Izaya, ehe er die Treppenstufen hinauf hetzte.

„Pah, du bekommst nur was du auch verdienst, du Bastard!", rief Shizuo und hetzte hinter dem anderen hinterher. Izaya lachte.

„Also bisher habe ich doch ziemlich Glück gehabt!"

Shizuo knurrte verärgert.

Es waren so gut wie keine Objekte in der Nähe, die sich zum Werfen eignen würden. Nur das Geländer der Treppe könnte er heraus reißen, was ihm aber in seiner jetzigen Situation nichts bringen würde. Denn der Floh war bereits einige Stufen voran, und schien immer ein kleines Stück schneller zu sein.

Er musste ja zugeben, dass Izaya nun mal schneller als er war. Aber-

Plötzlich gelang das Geräusch von klimpernden Schlüsseln in seinen Gehörgang und er spitzte die Ohren.

_Oh_ nein.

Dich lasse ich nicht so einfach in deine Wohnung, du Floh!

Als Shizuo die letzten Stufen überwand, sah er bereits wie der Schwarzhaarige an der Tür rumhantierte, doch offensichtlich nicht schnell genug. Nur Sekunden später hatte Shizuo seinen Arm mit dem Schlüssel ergriffen, als Izaya zur Seite ausweichen wollte.

Der Informant verzog deutlich das Gesicht. Dessen Handgelenk begann unter seinem Druck zu zittern, was Shizuo ein kaltes Grinsen auf das Gesicht brachte.

„Wer spuckt nun große Töne, ha?"

Unachtsam traf Izayas Rücken die harte Wand neben seiner Wohnungstür und die Schlüssel fielen ihm dabei auf den Fußboden. Die weiße Plastiktüte von Russia Sushi hing dabei lose um seinen Arm und man konnte sich schon vorstellen wie das Innere des Beutels aussehen musste…

„Shizu-chan, du scheinst zu vergessen, dass wir in meinem Revier sind…", sagte der andere und seine Stimme nahm eine seltsame Tonlage an, die wohl verdeutlichen sollte, dass er sich nicht in Gefahr sah, selbst als Shizuo den Druck deutlich erhöhte und mit seinem Kopf an seine Stirn knallte.

„Dein Revier, huh? Meinst du das hat mich jemals interessiert?" Izayas Augen verengten sich. Heute ging Shizuo viel weiter als sonst. Anscheinend hingen noch viel mehr Sachen drin, die ihn belasteten. Und es war ja eigentlich immer so, dass wenn irgendwas nicht richtig lief, gleich Izaya daran schuld war.

Irgendwer musste ja schuld sein…

Als Izaya nicht antwortete, sondern anscheinend auf Shizuo Reaktion wartete, schien das den anderen nur noch mehr zu verärgern. Er senkte den Blick erneut, und drückte mit seinem Kopf nochmal stärker an die Stirn seines Gegners.

„Was ist mit meinem Bruder? Was hast du getan?"

Als Shizuo die Worte dunkel zischte, klang es so gefährlich, dass Izaya das kalte Eis quasi darin spüren konnte, dennoch blieb er weiterhin still. Was er genau er im Sinn hatte, wusste Shizuo nicht, dennoch irritierte es ihn, dass der Floh gar nichts sagte.

Braune Augen durchbohrten rötliche, und dennoch war Shizuo nicht in der Lage auch nur irgendetwas in ihnen zu sehen. Irgendwas, das alles erklären würde. Warum er das tat. Doch das einzige was er wahrnahm, waren Izayas schwarzen, nassen Haare, die ihm unwirsch im Gesicht klebten, während noch einige Wassertropfen seine Haut bedeckten.

Shizuos Gedanken schweiften plötzlich ab, und irgendwie kam ihm das Gefühl von ihrem gestrigen Kuss wieder hoch. Eine Gänsehaut überfuhr ihn und unbewusst lockerte sich sein harter Griff um Izayas Handgelenke, während er ein Stück nach hinten auswich. Auch wenn es nur vielleicht ein Zentimeter war, fiel es Izaya natürlich auf.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…", begann Izaya ruhig, während seine Hand unauffällig in seine Jacke zu seinen Messern verschwand.

Shizuos Blick schweifte von Izayas Augen auf seine Lippen, als diese zu sprechen begannen und zum ersten Mal bemerkte, wie weich sie aussahen. Shizuo blinzelte kurz.

Nein, das würde nicht nochmal passieren!

„Woran denkst du gerade, hm…?"

Shizuo schoss unvorbereitet die Farbe ins Gesicht. Izayas Gesicht zierte wie üblich ein Grinsen, doch es war noch neckischer als sonst. Der blonde Mann ließ den Floh nun endgültig los und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er zischte leise.

„Monster denken nicht, Shizu-chan. Sie handeln.", fuhr der Informant unbeirrt fort und bewegte sich wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Bestialische Kraft. Purer Zufall. Unvorhersehbar. Das ist es was dich ausmacht." Er stoppte kurz vor ihm. „Doch etwas ist heute anders. Und das gefällt mir nicht." Shizuo knurrte.

„Izaya, spuck's aus! Was ist mit meinem Bruder?", wiederholte er und versuchte sein Bestes Izayas sinnloses Gebrabbel zu ignorieren.

„Du weißt ja Shizu-chan, es kostet. Und du kannst mich offensichtlich nicht mit Geld bezahlen. Also was willst du mir stattdessen geben?"

Shizuo starrte ihn an.

Als ob der Floh ihm nicht schon genug die letzten Jahre angetan hatte. Nun verlangte er immer noch nach etwas, dieser dreckige Bastard...!

„Du kriegst höchstens ein blaues Auge!", rief der Blondschopf und langte blitzschnell nach vorne. Aber wie fast immer konnte ihm der andere entwischen und statt dem grinsenden Hampelmann traf er dabei nur die Hauswand.

Der Knall ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, und könnte sogar die Nachbarn aufmerksam gemacht haben, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Verbittert zog der Blondschopf die Hand aus der Delle, einige Krümel und Steinchen bröckelten dabei hinaus.

„Shizu-chan…", flüsterte plötzlich Izayas Stimme an seinem Ohr, die Worte nicht mehr als ein heißer Hauch. „Nun schuldest du mir schon eine zweite Wand. Wie willst du mir das zurückzahlen?"

Shizuo dachte, es ginge nicht schlimmer. Machte er das extra?

Wild drehte er sich um, schlug dabei Izayas Hand von sich, die sich seltsamerweise auf seiner Schulter befand.

„Was willst du, Izaya?" Shizuo nervte es. Dann sollte der verdammte Floh doch endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Einen Deal."

Shizuo schnaubte.

Er erinnerte sich an den letzten „Deal", den der Floh alleine für sich ausgehandelt hatte. Und dabei war nur rum gekommen, dass er nun ohne Zigaretten da stand. Sicherlich kam bei diesem Deal nur noch Schlimmeres bei rum.

„Und du glaubst ernsthaft, ich gehe drauf ein?" Izaya grinste erneut und Shizuo merkte an seinem Ausdruck, dass der Informant sich hundert Prozent sicher war, diese Runde gewonnen zu haben.

„Du willst doch wissen, was mit deinem Bruder ist, oder etwa nicht? Außerdem schuldest du mir noch zwei Wände."

Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich, während Shizuo realisierte, dass ihm keine wirkliche Wahl gelassen wurde. Der Floh wusste natürlich genau, dass er kein Geld hatte.

Also was genau wollte er von ihm?

Er konnte natürlich den Deal ablehnen, jedoch wäre er dann kein Stück weiter. Wenn nun wirklich etwas mit seinem Bruder war, würde er sich hinterher nur Vorwürfe machen. Dieser Floh und seine Spielchen…

Shizuo konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Dreckskerl nichts extrem Schlimmes im Sinn hatte – was eigentlich so gut wie hoffnungslos war. Izaya war die Manifestierung des Bösen, des Hinterlistigen. Wenn er dabei keine Hintergedanken hatte, wer dann?

„Tch. Was genau willst du?", knurrte Shizuo schließlich und gab sich geschlagen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das was ich vorhin in der U-Bahn erzählt habe?", fragte Izaya, während er begann Shizuo zu umrunden und gestikulierte dabei mit seinen Armen in der Luft.

„Du redest so viel Scheiße, das merke ich mir ganz sicher nicht."

„Haha, vielleicht solltest du deinen Mitmenschen ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

„Und vielleicht solltest _du_ endlich mal zum Punkt kommen." Seine Faust zitterte wieder und er war nahe dran, dem Informanten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Du _wirst_ an meinem Experiment teilnehmen." Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und war ganz klar eine Aufforderung. Izaya hob die Hand in die Luft. „Und bevor du fragst: Details erkläre ich später. Das Wichtigste für dich ist eigentlich nur, dass das Experiment voraussichtlich zwei Wochen dauern wird. Deswegen habe ich schon mal etwas vorgesorgt und-"

„Und hast meine Sachen zu dir transportieren lassen." Izaya lachte kurz.

„Wow! Shizu-chan kann ja denken." Es war eher lächerlich gemeint, aber hinter seinem Lachen konnte Shizuo sehen, dass dem anderen irgendwas daran nicht gefiel. Er verengte die Augen.

„Ich würde aufpassen was du sagst, Izaya." Der schwarzhaarige Mann winkte mit der Hand und ignorierte die Warnung.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich mal so großzügig bin und dir eine kleine Wohnung zur Verfügung stelle. Du bist ja gerade sowieso obdachlos und da es wegen dem Experiment deutlich einfacher wäre, passt mir das ganz gut in den Kram."

Shizuo runzelte die Stirn in deutliche Verwirrung.

Was zum Teufel hatte der andere vor? Warum zur Hölle sollte er in eine Wohnung ziehen, nur wegen diesem Experiment?

„Glaubst du ernsthaft ich zieh in irgendeine Wohnung nur wegen deinem dämlichen Experiment? Du unterschätzt mich, Izaya."

Izaya zuckte mit den Schultern, bückte sich, um seine Haustürschlüssel aufzuheben und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass Shizuo ihn jederzeit von der Seite aus angreifen könnte.

„Kann sein. Bei dir weiß ich schließlich nie was du tun wirst. Unvorhersehbar, ne?" Die Schlüssel klimperten in seiner Hand, während er wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. Shizuo spannte sich an.

„Aber deswegen machen wir ja dieses Experiment." Izaya legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast kaum eine andere Wahl."

Shizuo zischte, während er sich auf die Lippe biss.

Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl. Shizuo wägte seine Möglichkeiten ab. Und da gab es leider nicht viel Auswahl. Wenn er Izaya einfach hier und jetzt verprügeln würde – falls er ihn denn nochmal erwischte – würde ihm das nicht viel bringen. Schließlich wusste nur er über seinen Bruder Bescheid. Es gab keinen anderen Informanten, der seine Arbeit so gut machte wie er. Das war selbst an seine Ohren gekommen, wenn auch von irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Gestalten, die ihm aufgelauert hatten. Aber was wenn er das Risiko des „Experimentes" eingehen würde? Was käme auf ihn zu? Was würde er tun? Was hatte er _vor_?

„Was ist mit meiner Arbeit? Ich werde ganz sicher nicht Tom in Stich lassen, nur wegen deinem dämlichen Experiment…", erwiderte Shizuo grimmig und durchlöcherte abermals den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit seinem stechenden Blick, doch dieser schien anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein.

Mit der einen Hand hielt er die weiße Plastiktüte auf, während er mit der anderen sich sein gekauftes Essen bestaunte. In seinem Blick kurz flackerte kurz so etwas wie Enttäuschung, als er sah, was noch von seinem Tuna übrig geblieben war.

„Du kannst von mir aus gerne ein paar Leute verprügeln gehen. Hauptsache, du stehst abends zur Verfügung. Ich habe sowieso noch andere Dinge zu erledigen."

Shizuo zischte abfällig.

„Mit andere Dinge erledigen meinst du doch nur, anderen Menschen das Leben schwer zu machen."

„Ach wo denkst du hin, Shizu-chan? Ich liebe die Menschheit!" Der andere drehte sich kurz um sich selbst und lachte.

Shizuo knurrte.

Nun gut, wenigstens konnte er seinen normalen Arbeitstrott nachgehen. Tom hätte sich sonst sicherlich eh gefragt, warum er zwei Wochen nicht bei der Arbeit auftauchte ohne Bescheid zu geben. Doch diese kleine Ratte war wirklich gerissen.

Seine Augen schweiften wieder auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann und er runzelte im nächsten Moment die Stirn.

Zittrig schlang sich der Informant die Arme um die Schultern und sah aus, als ob ihm kalt wäre. Er rieb sich über die klatschnasse Plüschjacke, aber das schien nicht wirklich zu helfen. Gut möglich, dass sie beide bis morgen krank waren. Schließlich waren sie ziemlich lange in diesen nassen Klamotten herum gelaufen.

Hoffentlich würde dieser Bastard erstmal krank werden und eine Woche flach liegen...

„Hier", hörte Shizuo plötzlich Izayas Stimme, ehe ein leises Klimpern folgte, was auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Aus Reflex fing er das Objekt ehe es den Boden berühren konnte. Shizuo blinzelte.

Ein Schlüssel.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du heute nicht so schnell warst wie sonst. Du hast Rückenschmerzen, oder?" Der Blondschopf blickte überrascht auf. „Also wirklich Shizu-chan, auf einer Bank zu schlafen, ist ein absolutes Todesurteil für deinen Rücken. Wenn du so weiter machst, brauchst du bald noch einen Gehstock." Izaya stand erneut am Treppengeländer und blickte die Stufen hinunter.

„Und wo wäre denn dann der Sinn dich zu ärgern? Du würdest mir nicht mal eine Minute hinterher laufen können. Vermutlich würdest du nur über deinen Gehstock stolpern."

Tch. _Natürlich_.

Shizuos Gesicht verzog sich merklich.

„Halt die Klappe und sag mir endlich wofür der Schlüssel ist!" Er hörte wie der Floh laut aufseufzte.

„Und ich dachte, dass es selbst für dich nun offensichtlich genug wäre..." Izaya drehte seinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Komm mit. Ich zeig dir die Wohnung."

Und erst dann schien Shizuo zu begreifen.

Die komplette Situation hatte sich in eine völlig andere Richtung gewandelt. Er war schon längst in seine Falle getappt.

Von Anfang an.

Und es war von Anfang an sein Ziel gewesen.

Doch nichts desto trotz tat der Blondschopf nichts anderes, als dem schwarzhaarigen Mann die Treppen hinunter zu folgen, die er eben noch so angestrengt hochgehetzt war.

Shizuo starrte auf den Schlüssel in seiner Hand und fragte sich, was sich daraus für angebliche Vorteile für den Floh ergeben würde. Eigentlich keine. Eher genau das Gegenteil.

„Und was sagst du zu der Wohnung, Shizu-chan?", fragte Izaya als dieser plötzlich die Haustür öffnete. Sie hatten nicht mal das Gebäude verlassen, eigentlich waren sie nur ein Stockwerk tiefer. Shizuo starrte irritiert auf den Floh, der nun mit einer Armbewegung in die Wohnung zeigte.

Im Inneren konnte er ein paar von seinen Möbeln sehen. Unbewusst betrat Shizuo langsam das Apartment, ging ins Wohnzimmer, blickte dabei in die Küche und zum Schluss ins Badezimmer. Irgendjemand schien nicht nur seine Sachen hier hin transportiert, sondern auch an die richtigen Stellen platziert zu haben. Wen auch immer der Floh damit beauftragt hatte…

„Du wohnst dann quasi nur ein Stockwerk unter mir. Um die Kosten drum herum brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Bin ich nicht ein Gentleman?" Izaya lachte kurz, drehte sich wie üblich im Kreis und tänzelte durch die Wohnung. Ja sicher, ein _Gentleman_…

„Vergiss es."

„Hm?" Izaya sah Shizuos verzogenes Gesicht und schließlich die halbe Bewegung zu seiner Weste, in der sich aber immer noch keine Zigaretten befanden.

„Ich werde nicht in die Wohnung ziehen."

„Also sind dir Rückenschmerzen lieber? Deine schöne Parkbank wird dir nicht immer zur Verfügung stehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht liegt dort heute Nacht ja schon ein anderer Obdachloser.", höhnte der Informant und das scharfe Wort Obdachloser brannte sich in Shizuos Gedächtnis. Die Art wie Izaya davon sprach, brachte erneut sein Blut zum Kochen.

„Dann wird er sich derjenige bestimmt über die Wohnung freuen. Denn ich werde hier ganz sicher nicht einziehen.", antwortete Shizuo und merkte wie Izaya ersichtlich nicht gefiel, wie er mit ihm sprach.

Sicherlich würde Shizuo es nicht wagen irgendeinem Penner den Schlüssel zu geben, aber ganz sicher war sich Izaya da nicht. Schließlich tat der andere sowieso nie das, was man vom ihm erwartete. Dennoch lachte er nur.

„Von mir aus, mach was du willst. Aber morgen Abend beginnen wir mit dem Experiment. Ich werde dich anrufen."

„Was ist mit meinem Bruder?"

„Morgen, Shizu-chan..."

Tch...

Es würde nicht mehr bringen hier noch endlos mit ihm zu diskutieren. Es war nun mal Izaya und wenn er entschied keine Informationen rauszugeben, dann würde das in nächster Zeit auch nicht passieren. Vielleicht gab er doch irgendeinem Penner den Schlüssel, sollte der Floh doch sehen was er davon hatte.

Obwohl… seine Sachen waren noch in der Wohnung.  
Argh, es war sinnlos!

Grimmig steckte Shizuo den Schlüssel tiefer in die Tasche und stapfte, ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen, fluchend die Treppe hinunter. Dabei sah er nicht, wie Izayas Grinsen hinab in die Tiefe fiel, während seine rötlichen Augen dem blonden Mann hinterher blickten.


	9. keylock

Das silberne Objekt funkelte verdächtig in seiner Hand, während er es im Sonnenlicht wendete. Das kalte Metall war nichts Besonderes, dennoch starrte der blonde Mann so fixiert darauf, als ob es jeden Moment explodieren könnte.

Mit einem langen Seufzer schloss er schließlich die Hand und packte den Schlüssel zurück in seine Hosentasche. Er entfernte sich von dem Kreditinstitut, in dem er eben seltsame Blicke einstecken musste – nicht, dass es ihn überhaupt interessiert hatte – und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

Es war immer noch kein Geld auf seinem Konto, trotz Toms Versprechens. Vermutlich hatte der Chef es noch nicht weitergegeben oder was auch immer.

Shizuo seufzte.

Sein Rücken machte sich langsam aber sicher bemerkbar, genau wie Izaya es voraus gesagt hatte. Er rieb sich beim Gehen unauffällig über die schmerzende Stelle und hoffte, dass es ihn nicht für den Rest des Tages nerven würde.

Auch wenn es nicht viel mehr als ein Protestschrei seiner Muskeln war, welchen er im Laufe des Tages eh nicht bemerken würde, nervte es ihn doch ziemlich.

Nun ja, vielleicht hätte er zur Abwechslung mal woanders schlafen sollen? Aber wo war es bitte besser? Eigentlich gab es da nicht viel mehr Möglichkeiten.

Aber das was ihn ankotzte war, dass dieser Floh immer Recht behielt. Auch wenn er so viele Lügen herum erzählte, schien doch immer ein Funken Wahrheit darin enthalten zu sein. Fast als mixe er beides miteinander.

Clevere Ratte…

Shizuo traf Tom am Absatz der Treppe. Es waren wirklich nur noch ein paar für heute auf ihrer Liste. Eigentlich war er froh darum, sich noch ein wenig mit diesen Nichtsnutzen von Menschen abzugeben. Denn je länger er sein Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Floh aufschieben konnte, desto besser. Zumindest hatte er im Augenblick absolut kein Bedürfnis sein grinsendes Gesicht zu sehen.

Shizuo seufzte erneut und hob die Hand um Tom zu begrüßen. Mit besorgten Augen blickte dieser ihn an und schien ihn im Stillen zu mustern.

„Yo", murmelte der Blondschopf ein wenig unbehaglich, als sein Chef ihn einen Moment zu lange unter die Lupe nahm.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus.", stellte der andere kurz angebunden fest, während er sich die Brille ein Stückchen höher schob.

„Könnte ehrlich gesagt auch besser sein.", zischte Shizuo müde, wendete jedoch den Blick ab, als Tom ein nachfragendes „Hm?" von sich gab. Er war nicht in der Stimmung sich erklären zu müssen.

„Izaya schon wieder?", kam dann die Frage, die mehr wie eine Feststellung klang, während Tom mit seiner Hand über den aufgeschlitzten Stoff an seinem Arm fuhr, an dem teilweise noch etwas getrocknetes Blut klebte.

Tom schien davon nicht überrascht. Es gab sowieso nur einen einzigen Menschen, der so nahe an ihn heran kommen und ihn dabei auch noch verletzen konnte.

Shizuos Blick fiel auf die Risse in seiner Kleidung und ein Grollen entfuhr ihm, welches anscheinend genug Bestätigung für seinen Arbeitgeber war.

Zeit für einen Kleidungswechsel hatte er auch noch nicht wirklich gehabt, wobei Shizuo sich gerade fragte, ob er überhaupt noch ein Outfit von Kasuka übrig hatte, das noch nicht von Izayas Messern aufgeschlitzt worden war.

„Der nächste hat ein paar üble Verbrechen auf seinem Buckel, deswegen kann es gut sein, dass er einen Aufstand macht.", erklärte der Mann mit den Dreadlocks, schien Shizuo fürs erste in Ruhe zu lassen und ging kommentarlos zu ihrer Arbeit über. Shizuo dankte ihm innerlich.

„Soll er es wagen.", knurrte der ehemalige Bartender, während er Tom hinauf zur Haustür folgte. Doch so ganz wollten seine Gedanken immer noch nicht still sein. Ein schelmisch grinsendes Gesicht flog ständig durch seinen Kopf und schien ihn auszulachen. Sein Griff in seiner Hosentasche verstärkte sich.

Das Metall in seiner Hand war inzwischen nicht mehr kalt, sondern hatte dieselbe Temperatur wie der Rest seines Körpers und trotzdem hinterließ seine Form ein seltsames Gefühl.

Aber Shizuo wusste, dass man sich viele Dinge einbilden konnte.  
Und das traf auch hier zu.

Es war nur ein Schlüssel.  
Ein ganz normaler Schlüssel zu einem Apartment.

Wenn er sich jetzt schon Fragen über die Existenz eines Schlüssels stellte, musste es ihm wohl wirklich dreckig gehen.

Er schlug mit der Hand gegen die Haustür. Sie warten und warteten, bis Shizuo schließlich stumm das Bein anhob.

Dann musste man eben für Ablenkung sorgen, egal wie.

**xxx**

Die alte Lampe flimmerte erbärmlich in der Dunkelheit und erhellte vielleicht gerade mal eine kleine Ecke des eigentlichen Raumes. Ein fader, metallischer Duft lag in der Luft und wer sich damit auskannte, wusste gleich, dass es der Geruch von Blut war.

„…seit wann werde ich wie ein Schwerverbrecher behandelt?", fragte der Mann erneut, doch alles was er als Antwort bekam, war ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Wenn es die Schwerkraft zugelassen hätte, wäre von dem Druck ein paar Meter nach hinten geflogen, doch einschneidende Seile hielten seinen Körper auf einem ungemütlichen Holzstuhl fest, der in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes platziert war.

Sein Kopf knallte dabei auf das kalte Gestein der Wand und der Mann stöhnte, als langsam Blut in sein Gesicht lief.

„Wir hatten eine klare Abmachung. Mischt du dich in unsere Angelegenheiten ein, sehen wir uns gezwungen zu handeln.", sagte sein Angreifer und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass er sich sein Kinn schnappen konnte.

„Meinst du uns fiel es nicht auf, huh?"

Der kahlköpfige Mann lachte seltsam, doch es blieb bei einem lächerlichen Versuch.

„Dabei wart _ihr_ es doch, die auf _meinen_ Pfaden gewandelt seid.", antwortete er und schien überhaupt nicht beeindruckt davon, dass der andere ihm drohte. Er zischte und wollte dem Mann einen weiteren Schlag verpassen, als plötzlich jemand die beiden unterbrach.

„Was für eine lächerliche Ausrede, Kirima.", kam eine kalte Stimme aus der Ecke, die der am Stuhl gefesselte Mann schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört hatte. Der harte Griff um sein Kinn verschwand, als sich der Typ von ihm entfernte, um Platz für seinen Vorgesetzten zu machen.

Langsam trat eine Silhouette aus der Dunkelheit in das spärliche Licht. Die Lampe warf einen Schatten auf die eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes, dennoch wusste der Gefangene genau wer hier vor ihm stand.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst dieses Mal wirklich von der Bildfläche verschwunden, Shiki."

„Als ob ich jemals wirklich dort war." Seine Stimme war ruhig, konkret und gefasst. Ein Mann mit dem man besser keine Scherze spielte. Shiki wischte sich kurz durch seine schwarzen Haare, ehe er mit einem Wink seinen Untergebenen anwies, ihm eine Zigaretten rüber zu reichen.

„Deinen seltsamen Sinn für Humor hast du also immer noch. Wie schön. Aber es ist keine gute Geste einen alten Freund so zu begrüßen."

Shiki schien einen Moment zu sehr mit seiner Zigarette beschäftigt zu sein, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Ich würde unsere Beziehung anders beschreiben, Kirima."

Der weißliche Rauch wurde in den kleinen Raum gepustet und verbreitete sich in Sekundenschnelle. Der bittere Geruch brannte sich in seine Nase und er kämpfte darum, nicht die Augen zuzukneifen.

„Dabei bin ich extra vorbei gekommen um Hallo zu sagen und dann gleich sowas."

Von ihrer Wortwahl her merkte es eigentlich kaum einer, dass die beiden Männer sich nicht wirklich leiden konnten. Doch durch die dunkle Anspannung die im Raum herrschte, wusste gleich jeder Untergebener, dass der Mann jemand Unwillkommenes war.

„Du bist hier, weil du einen Klienten hast.", brachte es Shiki klar auf den Punkt und schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, lange um den heißen Brei zu reden. Kirima seufzte kurz und schien es aufzugeben, ein lockeres Small-Talk-Gespräch zu führen.

„Einen Speziellen. Deswegen bin ich persönlich hier."

Shiki runzelte kurz die Stirn. Es musste stimmen, was er von sich gab, denn es kam wirklich selten vor, dass sich beide Männer Auge in Auge blicken konnten. Kirima war nun mal ein viel beschäftigter Mann, genau wie er.

„Fahre fort."

„Könnten wir dieses Gespräch vielleicht in einer zivilisierteren Umgebung führen?"

Shiki stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte fast vergessen, was für eine anspruchsvolle Person er war.

Allen anderen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte er sich als die netteste Person, die man je getroffen hatte, doch sobald er unterhalb Tokyos beschäftigt war, verwandelte er sich in eine komplett andere Persönlichkeit.

Shiki gab seinem Untergebenen mit einem Kopfnicken den leisen Befehl, den anderen loszubinden.

„Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass dein spezieller Klient sich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischt. Sobald er etwas Unerlaubtes tut, ist er weg vom Fenster. Das ist dir hoffentlich klar."

Kirima rieb sich über die aufgescheuerten Handgelenke, als er endlich von den Seilen befreit wurde.

„Natürlich.", sagte er, während sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich.

Shiki ging stumm voran und überließ es seinem Untergebenen den kahlköpfigen Mann zu eskortieren.

Als sie in einen plausibleren Raum traten und es heller wurde, kniff Kirima kurz die Augen zusammen. Durch einen Stoß von hinten wurde er unachtsam in die Richtung des Sessels geschubst.

Shiki blies den letzten Rauch in die Luft, bevor er die Zigarette in dem Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch zermürbte. Mit einem leichten Seufzer ließ er sich auf die Couch in der Mitte des Raumes nieder und starrte mit einem herausfordernden Blick in Kirimas kantiges Gesicht.

„Wer ist der Klient?"

**xxx**

Er wusste nicht genau wieso, aber ihm wurde schwindlig. Er packte sich kurz an die Stirn.

Die letzten Tage oder auch vielleicht die letzten Stunden waren daran wohl schuld. Oder vielleicht kam es auch einfach daher, dass er nicht vernünftig aß. Oder dass er einfach keinen wirklichen Hunger im Moment verspürte…

„Shizu-o! Sushi ist gut!"

Simon versuchte hartnäckig den blonden Mann dazu zu bringen den letzten Happen seines Gerichtes aufzuessen, jedoch saß er schon seit fünf Minuten regungslos vor seinem Teller.

Tom sei Dank, dass er hier überhaupt saß und etwas zu sich nehmen konnte. Doch leider war sein Appetit eher gedämpft, auch wenn sein Magen ziemlich laut protestiert hatte.

Tom saß neben ihm auf dem Barhocker und hatte sein Essen schon seit zehn Minuten auf. Shizuo wusste, er war besorgt und Shizuo wusste auch, dass sein Kumpel sich bestimmt seine eigene Story zu seinem seltsamen Verhalten zusammen gebraut hatte. Dennoch hatte er bisher nichts gesagt.

„Sorry Simon.", sagte der Blondschopf lediglich und hoffte, dass ihn der dunkelhäutige Mann für heute in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Dass ich diesen Tag noch mal erlebe…", sagte Tom verblüfft neben ihm und Shizuo runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Shizuo Heiwajima isst seinen Teller nicht leer…"

Der Mann mit den Dreadlocks zeigte auf seinen Teller und Shizuos leerer Blick fiel auf den Rest seines Essens. Eigentlich sollte er dankbarer sein, dass Tom ihn eingeladen hatte und nicht als Zeichen seines Dankes das Essen liegen lassen. Aber das einzige wonach er gerade verlangte waren Zigaretten.

_Seine_ Zigaretten.

Sein Körper begann zu zittern, als er an den süßlichen Geschmack dachte…

Erneut kam ihm Izayas Deal in den Sinn und er versuchte herauszufinden, was der Floh damit bezweckte. Doch das viele Grübeln half ihm nichts.

Er schlug die Hände über den Kopf, zerzauste seine blonden Haare, während er besorgte Blicke vonseiten Simon und Tom erntete.

„Shizuo, was ist los?" Toms Stimme war sanft, fast vorsichtig, während er eine Hand auf seine Schulter ablegte und ihn wohl beruhigen wollte. Der Blondschopf reagierte nicht.

Es war unerträglich.

Unerträglich, wie dieser Floh seine Gedanken beherrschte. Ständig tauchte sein Gesicht auf, seine schelmischen Worte von gestern hallten in seinem Kopf umher. Hinzu kam, dass der neuliche Kuss seine Gedanken benebelte und was ihn langsam wahnsinnig machte. Toms Hand auf seiner Schulter machte es nicht viel besser, denn dadurch erinnerte es ihn nur daran, wie der Floh ihn genau an derselben Stelle berührt hatte.

„Izaya.", stieß Shizuo gereizt aus, mehr zu sich selbst als zu sonst irgendjemanden, doch sein Chef nahm es zumindest als eine halbe Erklärung auf, denn er zog die Hand weg.

Er musste hier raus.

Ruckartig stand er von seinem Barhocker auf, sodass dieser bei der Bewegung fast nach hinten umkippte. Die meisten Leute starrten auf seine Wenigkeit, doch das interessierte ihn nicht.

Tom sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihn von dannen ziehen. Simon rief ihm etwas hinterher, doch Shizuo hörte nicht zu.

Als er nach draußen trat, war es in der Zwischenzeit dunkel geworden und die Laternen begannen nach und nach anzugehen. Er atmete tief ein, die kalte Luft zog kräftig durch seine Lungen und es war befriedigender, als er gedacht hatte.

Vielleicht war es doch nur die stickige Luft im Russia Sushi, die ihm so zugesetzt hatte.

Nun ja nicht ganz.

Der Floh blieb weiterhin der Übeltäter…

Er kramte in seiner Weste herum, auf der Suche nach seinem Klapphandy. Grelles Licht begrüßte ihn, als er es aufklappte und auf die verpixelten Symbole starrte.

Es wunderte ihn überhaupt, dass es noch funktionstüchtig war. Tagelang war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, sein Mobiltelefon auch nur einmal aufzuladen. Aber anscheinend hielt der Akku doch ein paar Tage aus, auch wenn jetzt nur noch 8 % drauf waren.

Vielleicht sollte er Kasuka anrufen? Sich vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging? Immerhin schwebt er - laut Izaya - in irgendeiner Gefahr. Und bei diesem Bastard weiß man nie, was er als nächstes plante…

Es läutete nur einen kurzen Moment durch, ehe eine monotone Computerfrau ihn auf die Mailbox aufmerksam machte.

Tch.

Vielleicht war er auch auf einem Auftritt oder hatte anderweitig zu tun. Schließlich hatte er ja einen anstrengenden Job.

Verbittert legte er auf und blickte noch einen Moment länger auf das kleine Display. Izaya wollte ihn ja noch anrufen, hatte er gesagt. Hoffentlich ging ihm bis dahin der Akku leer…

Orientierunglos streunte er weiter, passierte einige bekannte Geschäfte und Gesichter. Unter anderen auch Kadota und seine Leute, doch er nahm sie nicht mal richtig wahr.

Der Schlüssel in seiner rechten Hosentasche schien immer schwerer zu werden, schien quasi nach Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln. Fast, als wäre es ein lebendiges Objekt. Er hatte nur das Gefühl, dass dieser Schlüssel nichts Gutes war. Und es behagte ihm nicht, dieses Ding mit sich herum zu schleppen.

Er stoppte vor einem Zebrastreifen, kramte das metallische Objekt erneut hervor und verengte die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal vorbei schauen und gucken, ob seine Sachen alle noch in Ordnung waren. Wer weiß, was der Floh damit gemacht hatte…

Shizuo wusste selbst, dass er sich innerlich nur einen vor log. In Wahrheit wollte er nichts weiter als mal wieder eine ordentliche Dusche und ein weiches Bett, in dem er die Nacht verbringen konnte.

Es war einfach zu lange her. Der Blondschopf seufzte.

Er musste so oder so nach Shinjuku. Ob er dann vorher mal in „seinem" Apartment vorbei schaute oder nicht, war dann ja auch egal. Dann konnte er das Angebot des Flohs wenigstens ausnutzen.

Nur für heute Nacht.

Danach würde er wieder verschwinden.

Aber als er schließlich vor der Haustür stand, wusste er nicht recht, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Das war doch genau das, was der Floh von ihm wollte. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Schlüssel. Shizuo stand noch eine Weile still da, nur durch ein leichtes Zittern war von außen erkennbar, dass er vor gemischten Gefühlen innerlich tobte.

Klick.

Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und langsam fiel die Tür zur Seite. Wärme begrüßte ihn, mit einem Geruch von frisch eingezogen. Die Lampe sprang sofort an, als er den Schalter betätigte. Ein warmes Licht umhüllte die Möbel und Shizuo stellte fest, dass es nicht nur seine Möbel waren. Einen Glastisch hatte er nämlich nie besessen.

Nur zögerlich betrat er die Wohnung, schloss unwillig die Tür hinter sich. Irgendwie kam ihm das Ganze seltsam vor. Sein Blick fiel unweigerlich an die weißliche Decke über ihn.

Da oben - über ihm - wohnte er.  
Irgendwie.

Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf, musste sich selbst dazu bringen weiter in das Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Mit einem Knipsen war auch hier das Licht an und strahlte auf das Bett in der Ecke, was zum Glück sein eigenes war. Er musterte misstrauisch den Kleiderschrank, ehe er ihn mit einem Ruck öffnete.

„Was…"

Der Blondschopf runzelte die Stirn, als er einen Zettel direkt vor seiner Nase hängen sah. Er verengte die Augen, als er sich die paar Wörter darauf durchlas.

_Du magst die Wohnung also doch, Shizu-chan~_

Tch.

Dieser scheiß Floh mit seinen Zetteln. War wohl eine Angewohnheit von ihm aus der High School. Er zerknüllte den Zettel in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn achtlos weg schmiss.

Shizuo wusste, es war alles geplant gewesen.

Bis ins kleinste Detail.

Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte, was der Floh sonst noch alles geplant hatte…

Seine Augen schweiften auf den Inhalt des Schrankes und er stellte erleichtert fest, dass alle seine Klamotten unversehrt waren. Mit der Hand fuhr er über die paar Bartender-Outfits, die er noch von Kasuka übrig hatte. Manche mussten schon geflickt werden, weil Izaya sie zu sehr zerstört hatte. Und manche hatten es leider gar nicht überlebt…

Doch für heute Abend reichten ihm frische Unterwäsche, normale Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt. Hauptsache er kam mal aus seinen zerfetzten Sachen heraus…

Weiterhin schlecht gelaunt schnappte er sich die Sachen und betrat missmutig das Badezimmer. Eine einfache Einrichtung, eine Toilette, Waschbecken und eine Dusche. Ein wenig größer und schicker als ins seiner alten Wohnung, jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Mit einer genervten Bewegung schmiss er seine Sachen auf den Toilettendeckel, bevor er sich entkleidete und etwas zweifelnd die Dusche genauer unter die Lupe nahm.

**xxx**

Es läutete endlos durch.

Der Ton klang in seinen Ohren schon wie ein nerviges Piepen und jedes Mal, wenn es wieder ertönte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Nuance dunkler. Er mochte es nicht zu warten und auch jetzt tippte er mit seinem Fuß ungeduldig auf und ab, während er sich mit dem einen Arm auf dem Schreibtisch abstützte.

Ging er etwa absichtlich nicht ran?

„Was treibst du denn schon wieder, Shizu-chan?"

Heh. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Nummer gesehen.

Das wäre die eine Erklärung. Und die andere…

„Hmm…"

Izaya murmelte vor sich hin, während er aufsprang und sich den Laptop von seinem Glastisch schnappte. Mit nur ein paar Klicks befand er sich in dem Programm in das er wollte.

„Mal sehen, wo du steckst…"

Eine Karte ploppte auf dem Bildschirm auf und unmittelbar danach erschien der rote Punkt. Izaya runzelte überrascht die Stirn, bevor er begann zu lachen.

„Haha, ich wusste es."

Er zoomte sicherheitshalber näher heran, doch es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Shizuo sich an seiner Adresse befand. Na, das würde die Wartezeit doch deutlich verkürzen. Mit einem Grinsen klappte er den Laptop zu, steckte ihn sich untern den Arm, bevor er sich seine Plüschjacke von der Couch schnappte.

Die Schlüssel klimperten in seiner Hand, als er seine Haustür abschloss. Gut gelaunt hüpfte er die Treppen hinunter und befand sich nur Sekunden später vor der anderen Haustür.

Er grinste, als er sah, wie Licht unter dem Türschlitz hindurch schimmerte.

„Unvorsichtig wie immer, ne, Shizu-chan?", sinnierte Izaya, als er ohne weitere Probleme die Tür öffnen konnte. Er hatte natürlich einen Schlüssel, aber so machte es doch mehr Spaß. Leise huschte er hinein, achtete darauf, dass er keine Geräusche verursachen würde.

Direkt als er ins offene Wohnzimmer ging, bemerkte er den Geruch von Duschgel. Ein Duft, der ihn an Sportstudios erinnerte…

Der Informant wandte sich in Richtung Badezimmer, bis man schließlich das Duschwasser prasseln hören konnte.

„Kein Wunder, dass du nicht ran gehst, Shizu-chan…", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Mann grinsend und kicherte kurz, während seine Hand nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von der Badezimmertür entfernt war.


	10. Session I

Schwere Feuchtigkeit hing wie eine regelrechte Wolke in der Luft, als er aus der Dusche stieg. Es machte das Atmen schwerer und Shizuo beeilte sich, seine Sachen anzuziehen, damit er dem Badezimmer entkommen konnte.

Die warme Dusche war bei Weitem angenehmer gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Seit Langem war er mal entspannt und fühlte nicht ständig diese geballte Ladung an Zündpulver in seinem Körper, die jeden Moment drohte zu explodieren.

Mit einem Klicken öffnete er die Tür und trat ins kühlere Wohnzimmer. Das Handtuch hing noch halb über seinem Kopf, in einem halbherzigen Versuch, sich die Haare zu trocknen.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, überkam ihn plötzlich ein bekannter Geruch. Der verpestete Duft hing wie ein Schleier in seinem Gesicht und er rümpfte kurz die Nase, bevor sein Ausdruck mörderisch wurde. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da sah er ihn.

Mit einem Laptop auf dem Schoß hockte er auf der Couch, während seine Finger unaufhörlich auf der Tastatur tippten. Der Informant trug nur sein schwarzes Shirt, die Plüschjacke hing unordentlich über der Sofalehne.

Er saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt an der Armlehne der Couch, statt der Rückenlehne, und schien sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, obwohl er Shizuos Stapfen ganz genau gehört hatte.

„Hi Shizu-chan. Wie war die Dusche?", sprach er schließlich unbekümmert, während seine Augen immer noch auf den verpixelten Bildschirm starrten. Shizuos Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust.

Wie zum Teufel war er hier reingekommen? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde anrufen?

„Warum bist du hier, du dreckige Ratte?"

„Haha, dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.", lachte Izaya, während er sich nun doch zu dem Blondschopf umdrehte und ein schelmisches Grinsen sein Gesicht bedeckte. „Schließlich hast du doch selbst gesagt, du würdest nicht hier einziehen."

„Werde ich auch nicht!", knurrte er und trat langsam in Richtung des Informanten, das entspannte Gefühl von vorhin war nun komplett wie weg geblasen.

„Und dennoch bist du hier.", sagte Izaya amüsiert und seine Stimme nahm diesen neckischen Ton an, den der ehemalige Bartender absolut nicht abkonnte.

„Ich hätte sowieso hier hin gemusst.", zischte Shizuo, während er grummelnd zum Kühlschrank lief, um zu schauen, ob sich darin vielleicht schon etwas Essbares befand. Er hörte den Informanten im Hintergrund kichern, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren.

„Genauso ist es. Wir fangen gleich mit dem Experiment an."

Shizuo verengte die Augen und wunderte sich immer mehr, wer die Wohnung hier eingerichtet hatte. Mehrere Milchflaschen blickten ihm entgegen, dahinter entdeckte er eine Packung Eier, Käse und sonstige Lebensmittel.

Es war verrückt.

„Tch, _Experiment_.", wiederholte Shizuo das Wort knurrend und schnappte sich eine der Milchflaschen, bevor er die Kühlschranktür mit einem Rums zuknallte.

„Ich bin nur hier um zu wissen was mit meinem Bruder ist. Und ich würde dir empfehlen, möglichst schnell mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Denn ich habe _keine_ gute Laune…" Mit einem Ploppen öffnete er sein Getränk, während er sich nun direkt vor ihm stand, der Glastisch war das einzige was die beiden trennte.

„Wann hattest du jemals gute Laune, wenn wir uns gesehen haben?", bemerkte Izaya sarkastisch, hob belustigt den Blick und grinste, als er sah, wie Shizuo bereits eine der Milchflaschen probierte. Da musste er ja nicht einmal nachhelfen, wunderbar.

„Izaya." Nicht mehr als eine Verwarnung und das sah der Informant auch, da der Körper des Größeren bereits vor Wut begann zu zittern. Der Mann mit dem Laptop seufzte.

„Um dich erstmal zu beruhigen: Dein Bruder ist vorerst aus der Schusslinie, doch es scheint, als ob es noch nicht vorbei wäre."

Shizuos Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Irgendwie beunruhigte es ihn, wie der Floh das Wort _Schusslinie_ aussprach, fast so, als ob wirklich jemand kurz davor gewesen war, seinen Bruder umzubringen.

„_Wie_ bitte?"

Doch anstatt zu antworten, klopfte der schwarzhaarige Mann auf die Couch neben sich.

„Setz dich.", sagte Izaya in so einem neutralen Ton, dass es Shizuo erneut die Fragezeichen über den Kopf trieb. Die einzige Möglichkeit sich hinzusetzen war die kleine 3-Sitzer-Couch, wo sich der schwarzhaarige Mann schon platziert hatte. Und ganz sicher setzte er sich nicht neben ihn.

„Ich stehe lieber.", erwiderte Shizuo genervt und beobachtete, wie Izayas Augen von Punkt zu Punkt auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops huschten.

„Du willst wohl wirklich deinen Rücken ruinieren.", kommentierte der Floh und sein scharfer Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen, als er sich endlich von seinem Hightech-Gerät trennte. Shizuo erwiderte den stechenden Augenkontakt und fragte sich, woher dieser Bastard wieder mal wusste, dass sein Rücken immer noch schmerzte.

Als der Blondschopf sich weiterhin nicht gewillt zeigte sich hinzusetzen, stieß der Informant einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Komm her. Ich will dir was zeigen.", sagte er, sein Zeigefinger auf seinen Laptop gerichtet. Offensichtlich schien Izaya es ernst zu meinen, zumindest zierte kein dämliches Grinsen sein Gesicht.

Aber ob das nicht nur gespielt war, wagte der ehemalige Bartender zu bezweifeln.

Mit einem unwilligen Grunzen schleppte er sich zu der Couch und ließ sich am anderen Ende nieder. Die Augen weiterhin wachsam auf den Floh neben sich gerichtet, hob er die Milch an seine Lippen, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

Auf einmal und ganz ohne Vorwarnung kam ihm der Kuss in den Sinn und er verschluckte sich fast an seiner Milch. Shizuo fluchte innerlich, als dieses komische Gefühl nicht verschwinden wollte. Er blinzelte zu Izaya, der weiterhin auf seinen Laptop fokussiert war. Warum hatte er eigentlich noch nichts dazu gesagt? Sonst konnte er seine große Klappe schließlich auch nie halten…

„Kennst du diese Person?", fragte Izaya plötzlich und drehte sich mitsamt seinem Laptop zu ihm um.

Shizuo runzelte überrascht die Stirn, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm gelenkt wurde. Ein kahlköpfiger Mann mit einem kantigen Gesicht war zu sehen. Seine grauen Augen blickten freundlich und auch wenn er keine Haare auf dem Kopf hatte, sah er nicht aus wie ein Rüpel – auch wenn man das bei seinem „Haarschnitt" sicherlich vermutete hätte. Eigentlich machte er sogar einen ganz netten Eindruck.

Trotzdem sagte ihm das Bild rein gar nichts.

„Wer ist das?"

Izaya rutschte etwas zurück, sodass er nun vernünftig in der Couch saß und sich mit dem Rücken anlehnte. Ein kleines Lachen entfuhr ihm.

„Wirklich, Shizu-chan, du kennst deinen eigenen Vermieter nicht?" Etwas Farbe stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als der Floh sich weiterhin darüber lustig machte. „Kein Wunder, dass du raus geschmissen wurdest."

Dieser verdammte…!

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen, bevor er im nächsten Moment mit seinen Fingern nach ihm langte, um den Bastard am T-Shirt zu erwischen, doch wie immer konnte der andere, dank seiner Reflexe ausweichen.

Mit beiden Händen hielt Izaya seinen Laptop in die Höhe, während er amüsiert hinab auf den grimmigen Bodyguard blickte.

„Na na Shizu-chan, keine Gewalt während unseren Sitzungen."

Sitzungen?

Shizuo wiederholte das Wort in seinen Gedanken und kam nicht umhin ein höhnendes Schnauben auszustoßen. Er dachte also wirklich, dass das hier _Sitzungen_ waren? Wie in der Psychiatrie?

Eher kam es dem Umstand nahe, dass Shizuo sich beherrschen musste, nicht gleich jede Sekunde auszuflippen, die er neben dem Informanten saß. Und dann verlangte er auch noch keine Gewalt? Von ihm? Definitiv hatte er sich die falsche Person ausgesucht um dieses „Experiment" durchzuführen.

Izaya hatte es alleine der Milch und seinem mangelnden Willen zu verdanken, dass er noch nicht wirklich auf ihn losgegangen war.

„Das kann ich dir nicht versichern, Izaya.", kam es beherrscht aus seinem Munde und ein kaltes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Daran wirst du dich aber gewöhnen müssen. Zumindest für die nächsten zwei Wochen.", erwiderte Izaya schroff, während er sich langsam wieder setzte, als er sicher war, dass der Blondschopf ihn nicht noch einmal angreifen würde.

„Und? Was ist mit Mr. Kirima?", fragte der Blondschopf und ließ das andere Thema ruhen. Izaya verstand.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich mal ein wenig hinterher hake, warum du raus geschmissen wurdest. Anscheinend war alles sorgfältig geplant gewesen."

Shizuo verengte die Augen. Das hatte er auch schon geahnt, jedoch sprach der Floh davon, als ob jemand anderes dafür verantwortlich war – obwohl es doch nur er gewesen sein konnte. Wer sonst wollte sich mit dem Monster von Ikebukuro anlegen?

Shizuo knurrte erneut.

„Was mit meiner Wohnung ist, interessiert mich nicht. Was ist mit Kasuka?" Er rückte ein Stück näher, seine Hand verkrampfte sich dabei um die Milch in seiner Hand.

„Wie schon gesagt, im Moment herrscht Ruhe, aber wenn sie das nächste Mal zuschlagen bist du der erste der es erfährt. Du hast mein Wort." Izaya zwinkerte spielerisch, doch Shizuos Gesicht verdunkelte sich eher.

„Es darf erst gar nicht dazu kommen, du Floh! Denn sonst bist du derjenige, der was auf's Maul kriegt!" Der Informant verzog das Gesicht auf Shizuos Drohung, doch ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er zog seinen Laptop zurück auf seinen Schoß und nahm erneut die Tastatur in die Mangel.

„Ne, Shizu-chan, ist-"

Er unterbrach sich selbst, als er plötzlich begann zu husten. Shizuo runzelte daraufhin erst die Stirn, dann grinste er gefällig. Da schien der kalte Regen von gestern ihm wohl doch zugesetzt zu haben.

„Heh…da ist wohl jemand krank…", höhnte Shizuo plötzlich amüsiert und schien sich sichtlich darüber zu freuen, dass der andere sich anscheinend eine Erkältung eingefangen hatte. Izaya durchbohrte ihn erst mit einem stechenden Blick, bevor er die Augen schloss.

„Wer ist hier krank?", erwiderte Izaya, als er sich zurück an die Couch lehnte und sich erneut ein schelmisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich. „Ich hab mich nur verschluckt."

Shizuo lachte.

„Ist klar, Floh. Wir sind gestern ja auch nur durch den strömenden Regen gelaufen."

Izaya schien eine Weile nachzudenken, bevor er gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte und die Augen wieder auf seinen Laptop fixiert waren.

„Wie auch immer. Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte…" Der schwarzhaarige Mann drehte sich halb zu ihm um, sodass er mit dem einen Bein halb auf der Couch saß, während das andere hinunter baumelte. „Wie fühlst du dich im Moment? Ist irgendwas anders?"

Für einen Moment musterte der Blondschopf den anderen verwirrt. Was sollte das denn nun schon wieder? Tat er wieder so, als ob es ihn interessierte? Wie er sich fühlte? Ob etwas anders ist? Das konnte ihm doch am Arsch vorbei gehen. Ihm ging es recht gut, auch wenn er gestern genau wie der Floh durch den strömenden Regen gelaufen war.

Aber…

Moment mal…

Schlagartig musterte Shizuo die Milchflasche in seiner Hand, ehe sein wütender Blick zurück schnellte.

„Was hast du da rein gepackt?", knurrte er, während seine Hand sich gefährlich stark um die Glasflasche verkrampfte. Izaya wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor ein paar Scherben den Boden zieren würden, doch sein unschuldiges Grinsen wich keine Sekunde lang aus seinem Gesicht.

„Jetzt bin ich auch noch Schuld, dass dir die Milch nicht schmeckt? Aber Shizu-chan, dankt man so demjenigen, der dir ein Dach über den Kopf besorgt hat?" Izaya wartete einen Augenblick, jedoch schien sich Shizuos Körperhaltung vor Wut nur noch mehr zu verkrampfen.

„Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, Shizu-chan~" Der Informant wedelte mit der Hand. „Es ist kein Gift, wenn du das denkst. Ich meine, was hätte ich davon dich gleich sofort umzubringen?" Izaya schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das würde wahrscheinlich eh nicht funktionieren…", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu, während er in einer nachdenklichen Gestik die Hand ans Kinn legte.

Währenddessen versuchte Shizuo die Zündung in seinem Körper im Griff zu behalten, die langsam drohte zu explodieren. Dieser Dreckskerl!

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er irgendwas vorhatte. Aber ihn auf so eine hinterlistige Weise zu vergiften? Ach was machte er sich denn hier vor? Es war Izaya, der hier vor ihm saß. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass er irgendwas geplant hatte.

Er hätte nie diese Milch nehmen sollen - er hätte schon von vornherein nicht hier hingehen dürfen!

Das Glas in seiner Hand bekam langsam Risse, als der Druck sich unbewusst erhöhte. Shizuos Blick verdunkelte sich, als Izaya schelmisch den Kopf schief legte.

„Was hast du mir da unter gemischt…?" Der ehemalige Bartender sprach jedes einzelne Wort mit einer kaum beherrschten Stimme aus.

„Hmm…ich würde sagen, lass dich überraschen?", erwiderte der andere spielerisch und klappte seinen Laptop zu, da er bereits spürte, dass Shizuo erneut an seiner Grenze war. Und es war nicht mal so falsch gedacht, denn im nächsten Moment schallte das Klirren von Glas durch den Raum, als die Milchflasche dem Druck nachgab.

Das Objekt hatte sich just in dem Augenblick verabschiedet, als Shizuos Geduldsfaden endgültig gerissen war.

Der ehemalige Bartender hatte sich dabei anscheinend die Hand verletzt, doch natürlich schien er es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Kleinere Scherben und ein paar Bluttropfen gerieten auf den Glastisch vor ihnen, während sich der Rest des Glases quer durchs Zimmer verteilte.

Doch das schien beide Männer in diesem Augenblick wenig zu interessieren.

Izaya konnte gerade noch so seinen Laptop in Sicherheit bringen, bevor er Shizuos Faust mit einem Sprung ausweichen musste. Zum Glück hatte er seine Schuhe angelassen, sonst hätte nun spitze Scherben in seinen Fußsohlen…

„I-za-ya!", brüllte Shizuo und trat auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann zu, der seine Augen auf seine Plüschjacke gerichtet hatte. Natürlich hatte er nun kein Messer zu seiner Verteidigung, was die Situation eindeutig verschärfte. Aber er würde nicht Orihara Izaya heißen, wenn er nicht wüsste, wie er sich helfen könnte.

Er wich erneut der Faust aus, die eigentlich mit seinem Gesicht kollidieren sollte und schnappte sich fix eine der größeren Scherben vom Boden. Die Gefahr, dass er sich selber schnitt war zwar genauso groß, jedoch besser als gar nichts.

„Beruhig dich, Shizu-chan.", sagte Izaya mit einer immer noch amüsierten, jedoch auch einschneidenden Stimme. Doch Shizuo schien noch nicht wirklich bereit zu sein, sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Mit einem weiteren Versuch langte er nach dem Floh, doch dieser war seit Jahren geübt darin, seinen miserablen Attacken auszuweichen. Der zornige Ausdruck aus Shizuos Gesicht wich nicht, als der Blondschopf ihn in der nächsten Sekunde anstarrte. Bisher hatte seine Faust nur Bekanntschaft mit der Luft gemacht und noch keines der Möbelstücke zerstört, was beinahe an ein Wunder grenzte.

„Es ist nichts Lebensbedrohliches. Außerdem ist es so dünn darin verteilt, dass du es nicht einmal schmecken kannst.", versuchte Izaya zu erklären, während er hinter die Couch trat. Doch das überzeugte das herrische Biest nicht im Geringsten.

„Hör auf zu lügen, Izaya!", knurrte dieser und fuhr wieder nach ihm aus, aber dieses Mal, steppte der Informant nur einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Shizuo verfehlte und auf ihn zu getaumelt kam. Bevor der Blondschopf aber sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, war der schwarzhaarige Mann schneller.

Scharf wie ein Messer bohrte sich die Scherbe an seinen Hals, so eng, dass Blut darunter hervor quoll.

Mit der einen Hand hatte er den blonden Mann an seinem Arm geschnappt, während er mit der anderen weiterhin die Ersatzwaffe drohend in seine Haut stach. Izaya rückte ein Stückchen näher, während er den anderen mit seinen dunklen, roten Augen durchlöcherte.

„Denk an Kasuka.", wisperte er gefährlich leise, bevor er von ihm ließ und genügend Abstand zwischen ihnen brachte.

Shizuo schien für einen Moment in der Schockstarre zu sein, bevor er irgendwann Bewegung in seine Muskeln kam.

Seine Aura war alles andere als ruhig, das sagten allein seine brennenden Augen, dennoch tat er nichts weiter als wieder ein Stück auf den Informanten zuzugehen, bis er schließlich bebend ein paar Meter vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

Es tropfte immer noch Blut von seiner Hand, hinunter auf den dunklen Laminatboden. Das Handtuch, das mal um seine Schultern gehangen hatte, hatte sich nun auch zu den Scherben am Fußboden gesellt.

Izaya seufzte.

„Ich glaube das war's erstmal für heute.", sagte der Informant, als sein Blick durch das Chaos im Zimmer schweifte. Sein Laptop schien noch unversehrt zu sein, doch er wollte nicht riskieren, dass er den heutigen Abend nicht mehr überlebte. Er sollte die kleine Chance nutzen und jetzt gehen, solange Shizuo sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Ist _das_ dein sogenanntes _Experiment_?", hörte er plötzlich Shizuos dunkle Stimme und seine rötlichen Augen huschten zurück zu ihm.

Der Blondschopf wischte sich in einer unbeholfenen Bewegung etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht, das wohl während ihres kurzen Kampfes seinen Weg dorthin gefunden hatte. Sein Atem war nun regelmäßiger und es schien, als hätte er sich erstaunlicherweise schnell gefangen, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse.

Izaya hob kichernd die Arme in die Luft.

„Für dich ist es sowieso kein Experiment, Shizu-chan. Betrachte es einfach als einen kleinen Test.", begann er, während der schwarzhaarige Mann über die Scherben trat.

„Wenn du auch die Regeln einhältst, die wir besprochen haben, sollte der Rest auch kein Problem sein. Dann wirst du wie versprochen von mir Informationen bezüglich deines Bruders bekommen." Im nächsten Moment hörte er kurz, wie Shizuo ungläubig auflachte.

„Wenn das deine sogenannten Regeln sind, dann freu dich schon mal darauf. Denn ich werde es dir sicherlich nicht einfach machen, I-za-ya-kun…"

Wenn er schon die nächsten zwei Wochen mit diesem Dreckskerl verbringen sollte, dann sollte er genauso leiden wie er.

Izaya schien davon aber eher amüsiert als überrascht und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Du kannst dein Glück versuchen, aber mit Gewalt kommst du ganz sicher nicht an die Informationen, die du haben willst."

„Tch, dann hätte ich dir wenigstens einmal richtig die Klappe poliert!"

„_Hätte_ ist genau das richtige Wort, Shizu-chan.", bemerkte der Informant lässig, während er sich seine schwarze Plüschjacke überzog.

Er hörte wie der Blondschopf hinter ihm mit den Zähnen knirschte und anscheinend überlegte, ihn nicht nochmal anzugreifen. Doch er ließ es seltsamer Weise sein. Izaya schmunzelte noch kurz, ehe er seinen Laptop unter den Arm schob.

„Vielleicht solltest du unserem alten Freund mal einen Besuch abstatten.", schlug der Informant noch vor, als er mit dem Finger auf Shizuos verletzte Hand deutete. „Shinra würde sich freuen."

Shizuo betrachtete kurz seine verletzte Hand, doch zeigte nicht sonderlich viel Besorgnis oder Interesse an der Verletzung.

„Pah, _Freund_…"

„Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse…" Der Informant fummelte an seiner Hosentasche herum, was Shizuo sofort misstrauisch werden ließ. Er spannte sich an.

„Hier" Der plötzliche Aufruf kam fast zu spät, sodass das Objekt beinahe auf dem dreckigen Boden gelandet wäre. Überrascht weiteten sich Shizuos Augen, als er auf die Zigarette in seinen Händen starrte.

„Bevor du mir heute noch vor Nikotinmangel stirbst."

Immer noch irritiert blickte der ehemalige Bartender von dem Nikotinstängel auf, in Izayas grinsendes Gesicht.

„Warum plötzlich so großzügig, Floh?"

„Für deine „Mitarbeit" heute. Obwohl das auch das nächstes Mal besser geht, ne?"

Tch.

Shizuo knurrte bedrohlich, als Ausdruck seiner deutlichen Ablehnung. Ganz sicher nicht.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns morgen~", flötete der Informant und drehte sich schnurstracks zur Tür um. Shizuo starrte ihm nur hinterher, wie seine Gestalt binnen weniger Sekunden durch die Haustür verschwand.

Er würde ihm die nächsten Tage zur Hölle machen, so viel stand fest. Wenn Izaya gedacht hatte, dass er nach seiner Nase tanzte, dann hatte er sich aber geschnitten. Und zwar gewaltig.

Shizuo stand noch für einige Minuten auf derselben Stelle, ehe endlich Bewegung in seine Muskeln kam und er sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer bewegte, um sein Feuerzeug zu holen.

Dabei ignorierte er, dass sich die am Boden liegenden Scherben in seine nackten Füße bohrten. Denn nur Momente später, erfüllter ein kräftiger, süßlicher Geruch seine Lungen und benebelte seine Sinne.


	11. 00,00

Mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck schluckte er den letzten Rest von seinem Sushi hinunter.

Er war immer noch genervt von den gestrigen Ereignissen. Doch so langsam schien es besser zu werden, als er nicht mehr in dieser Wohnung war und frische Luft seine Lungen erfüllte. Auch wenn die Stadtluft kein Stück gesund war, so war es tausendmal besser als in dieser Wohnung…

Es war kurz nach Mittag und Shizuo war auf dem Weg nach Tom. Teilweise freute er sich sogar darauf, diesen Stümpern von Schuldnern mal die Meinung zu sagen, schließlich waren die meisten sowieso nur Trottel, die keine Eier in der Hose hatten.

„Yo", begrüßte Shizuo seinen Arbeitgeber, als sie sich wie abgesprochen, vor dem Fastfood Restaurant trafen.

„Was ist passiert?", war Toms erste Frage, als er mit geweiteten Augen auf seine linke Hand starrte. In letzter Zeit schien ihm auch alles aufzufallen, was sich an ihm verändert hatte.

Shizuo seufzte.

„Nichts.", nuschelte er ausweichend und wendete den Blick ab.

Tom schien nicht weiter zu bohren, jedoch sagte sein besorgter Blick alles.

Nachdem er gestern Abend das letzte Stück seiner Zigarette aufgeraucht hatte, ist ihm schon fast wieder schlecht geworden. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie er in dieses ganze Drama geraten war. Vor allem weil es nicht so einfach war mal eben wieder heraus zu kommen.

Denn sobald man einmal in seine Falle tappt, hatte man verloren.  
Dieser dreckige Floh und seine Spielchen…

Shizuos Blick fiel auf seine linke Hand. Notdürftig hatte er die kleineren Scherben aus den Füßen und aus der linken Hand entfernt. Wobei es seine Hand deutlich schlimmer erwischt hatte, als seine Füße. Natürlich musste da ein Fachmann ran, sonst sah es eher schlecht aus. Doch zuerst stand die Arbeit an, schließlich konnte er seinen Kumpel nicht einfach im Stich lassen.

„Wie du meinst.", erwiderte Tom schließlich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Shizuo folgte ihm, während sein Arbeitgeber die Einzelheiten über den ersten Schuldner erzählte, versuchte Shizuo sich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, doch es war nicht so einfach wie es sich anhörte.

Ein einziger Name schwebte in seinem Kopf herum.

Und er wollte diesen Namen am liebsten nie wieder hören…

.

.

.

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um das kalte Metall.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Die verpixelten Nullen blendeten ihn immer noch und Shizuo war kurz davor den halben Geldautomaten aus seiner Verankerung zu reißen.

Wie konnte das sein? Es kann nicht sein, dass das Geld so lange brauchte bis es da war. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich heute endlich neue Zigaretten zu kaufen, damit er wenigstens dem lästigen Floh eins auswischen konnte. Dann wäre er zumindest nicht mehr so stark von ihm abhängig, wie er es im Moment zumindest war.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Bank auf sich. Doch er stürmte ohne eines weiteren Blickes hinaus auf die Straße.

Er vertraute Tom.

Shizuo wusste, dass dieser seine Bitte weiter gegeben hatte. Und dass es nun so lange dauerte, lag ganz sicher nicht an ihm. Trotzdem ärgerte ihn diese ganze Sache immens.

Tch.

Er fand sich schließlich selbst vor dem Café wieder, in dem er letztens ein Stück Kuchen spendiert bekommen hatte.

Als er hineinblickte, sah er die Chefin, wie sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Kunden begrüßte und die Bestellungen entgegen nahm. Ihre gute Laune schien ansteckend zu sein, jedoch war Shizuo trotzdem der Appetit vergangen.

Für einen kleinen Moment musterte er die Gäste, die sich im Inneren aufhielten, beobachtete wie sie lachten, wie sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ihr Gebäck zu sich nahmen - bis er aus seinen Tagträumereien gerissen wurde.

Shizuos ungemütlicher Ausdruck fuhr auf seine Weste, bevor er grummelnd sein klingelndes Handy hervor holte.

Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er das Aufladekabel in dem Gerümpel gestern gefunden hatte. Sonst wäre Tom mit seinem Anruf heute Morgen auch nicht durchgekommen und er wäre gar nicht bei der Arbeit erschienen…

„Ja?"

„Heiwajima-san?", ertönte eine Stimme, die ihm nicht wirklich viel sagte.

„Was? Wer ist da?"

Shizuo war nicht in der Laune für irgendwelchen Unsinn und das verdeutlichte er durch seine knurrende Stimme nur zu gut. Er hielt das Mobiltelefon kurz vor seine Augen, nur um einen schnellen Blick auf eine unbekannte Telefonnummer zu erhaschen.

„Ah Entschuldigung, hier ist Hayato Kurushima. Tut mir Leid, störe ich gerade?"

Shizuo verengte die Augen.

Warum rief ihn Kasukas Manager an? Ist Kasuka etwas zugestoßen? Doch bevor Shizuo ihn überhaupt nach seinem Bruder fragen konnte, brabbelte der Mann einfach weiter.

„Ich sah Ihren Anruf in Abwesenheit und habe Sie so schnell wie möglich zurückgerufen. Kann ich was für Sie ausrichten?"

Wie zum Teufel weiß der Kerl, dass er Kasuka heute Morgen versucht hat zu erreichen? Hatte er heimlich das Handy seines Bruders geklaut?

Shizuo knurrte.

„Wo ist Kasuka?"

„Er ist gerade bei einem Interview in Shibuya. Es-" Shizuo unterbrach ihn barsch.

„Ich möchte ihn sprechen."

Der Manager schien einen Moment zu zögern. Ob es aus plötzlicher Angst vor Shizuos grimmigen Verhalten war, oder weil er überlegte, was genau er sagen sollte, wusste er nicht.

„Es…es dauert wohl noch ziemlich lange. Seit heute Morgen ist er nur auf den Beinen, wissen Sie? Bei dem vollen Terminplan, den er im Moment hat, wird er wohl kaum dazu kommen, mit auch nur _irgendjemanden_ zu sprechen. Von außerhalb ganz zu schweigen…"

Shizuo knurrte erneut.

Die Art wie er über seinen Bruder sprach, brachte das Blut in seinen Adern zum Kochen. Als ob er von _außerhalb_ war. Er war sein Bruder, verdammt!

„Wie wissen Sie überhaupt von meinen Anruf?", fragte der Blondschopf schließlich, während er sich ein Stück von dem Café entfernte und versuchte sich nicht zu sehr aufzuregen.

„Ach das. Kasuka-san lässt während seiner Abwesenheit seine Mailings und Anrufe auf mein Smartphone umleiten. Es ist schon nicht einfach wenn man ständig unterwegs ist…"

Shizuo blieb ruckartig stehen.

Das würde so einiges erklären. So wie diese Sache neulich mit seinen Hab und Gut, das jetzt in dieser dreckigen Wohnung von dem Floh seinen Platz hatte…

Diese Nachricht - die SMS, die Shizuo angeblich geschrieben hatte – wurde ursprünglich auch an Kasukas Nummer gesandt, aber kam direkt auf Hayatos Smartphone an.

Ha, clever.  
Doch sein Verdacht, dass Izaya es gewesen war, hatte sich ja inzwischen bestätigt…

„Heiwajima-san?", kam dann plötzlich die Stimme des Managers an seine Ohren und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ob er diesem Hampelmann von einem Manager trotzdem vertrauen konnte, wusste er nicht.

„Bitte sagen Sie Kasuka, dass er mich zurückrufen soll.", sagte er nun etwas ruhiger und drückte auf den roten Knopf. Er hörte noch, wie der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung etwas sagen wollte, doch das Gespräch war bereits beendet.

Shizuo blickte entnervt auf den Bildschirm.

Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag. Er sollte sich beeilen, wenn er noch zu Shinra wollte. Schließlich könnte sich eine heftige Entzündung in der Hand ausbreiten und dann würde es ziemlich unangenehm werden. Zumal würde ihm das nur wieder Hinterfragungen von Tom einbringen, auf die er auch gerne verzichten konnte. Außerdem würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ihn dieser _Dreckskerl_ anrufen würde.

Tch.

Ein kaltes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Aber egal was der andere vorhatte, er würde es ihm heute Abend nicht leicht machen.

**xxx**

Das Geräusch der lauten Sirenen verklang langsam in der Ferne, je weiter die beiden Männer liefen. Es war immer noch voll in der Stadt, und es war wohl die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, sich etwas von dem ganzen Trubel zu entfernen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen bedeckte sein Gesicht. Da schien er doch einen interessanten Fisch an der Angel zu haben. Mal sehen, was sich daraus entwickeln würde.

„N-Nakura-san, richtig?"

Eine seltsame, hohe Stimme für einen ausgewachsenen Mann mittleren Alters, doch er hatte schon Erstaunlicheres erlebt.

„Korrekt, so wahr ich hier vor Ihnen stehe~", flötete Izaya amüsiert und gestikulierte mit den Händen in der Luft.

„Verstehe…", murmelte der Mann und sein unruhiger Blick heftete sich auf den Boden, während er nervös die Hände knetete. Offensichtlich fühlte er sich hier genauso unwohl, wie mitten in der Innenstadt, doch hier würde ihnen zumindest keiner etwas weghören.

„Nun, Watanabe-san, Sie verstehen, was geschehen wird, ne?"

Für einen Moment schien er in seinen eigenen Gedanken verschwunden zu sein, jedoch sah man einige Momente später ein kleines Nicken.

Izaya blickte nochmals kurz um sich und fokussierte sich auf das, was in dieser schmalen Seitengasse als Ungewöhnlich verzeichnet werden konnte. Es war besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, denn schließlich kam es eher seltener vor, dass er sich mit seinen Klienten so kurzfristig persönlich traf und dass diese auch noch den Treffpunkt bestimmten. Denn im Vordergrund stand immer eine kleine Analyse, bevor er sich in „Gefahr" begab. Jedoch wusste der schwarzhaarige Mann von Anfang an - als er die mickrige Gestalt in Augenschein genommen hatte - dass dies bei seinem heutigen Kunden nicht von Bedarf war.

„Sehr schön. Ich denke, dann werden wir das Problem ganz sicher in den Griff kriegen."

„W-Wirklich?"

Sein plötzlich hoffnungsvoller Blick brachte den Informanten fast zum Lachen, jedoch wusste er es besser, seine perfekte Maske lieber nicht vor seinen geliebten Menschen abzunehmen.

„Selbstverständlich. Um alles weitere werde ich mich kümmern.", erklärte Izaya geschmeidig und ließ sein bestes Lächeln zeigen.

Sein Klient sah wirklich hoffnungsvoll aus und es war so ein befriedigendes Gefühl seinen Menschen zuzusehen, wie sie sich ihr eigenes Grab schaufelten. Der Informant streckte die Hand aus.

„Der vereinbarte Preis."

„Natürlich!", rief der Mann etwas hektisch und kramte in seiner Jacke herum, um Izaya das Bargeld in die offene Hand zu legen. Mit einem Schmunzeln überprüfte er fix die Summe, ehe er die Geldscheine in seine Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Vielen Dank, es war mir eine Freude mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Watanabe-san.", sagte der Informant, während er ihm eilig die Hand schüttelte.

Etwas verlegen lächelte der ältere Mann, bevor er sich mit einer kurzen Verbeugung endgültig verabschiedete und aus der Seitengasse verschwand. Sobald er aus der Sichtweite war, atmete Izaya aus, und zückte sein Handy.

„Nun denn, es wird wohl Zeit, Shizu-chan um ein Treffen zu bitten…", murmelte er amüsiert, bevor er das Mobiltelefon an sein Ohr legte.

**xxx**

Die grauen Flecken an der Wand schien er schon tausende Mal gesehen zu haben. Zumindest jedes Mal, wenn er die Treppen hochstieg. Die Tür war auch unverändert. Aber warum sollte auch etwas anders sein?

Schon von weitem konnte er vage Shinras Stimme und Celtys aufgebrachtes Tippen hören und er fragte sich, um was sie sich dieses Mal zankten. Er drückte den Finger auf die Klingel und er konnte ganz genau hören, wie die beiden Streithähne sich trennten und jemand zur Tür ging, um ihm aufzumachen.

Ein gelber Motorradhelm in einem komplett schwarzen Anzug öffnete ihm die Tür und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Anscheinend war sie noch nicht lange Zuhause, wenn Celty ihren Helm noch trug.

„Yo, Celty.", begrüßte der ehemalige Bartender die Dullahan und es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er auch schon einen PDA im Gesicht.

„Shizuo! Was führt dich zu uns?", fragte sie durch ihr Hightech-Gerät, während sie ihm direkt danach Platz machte, sodass er die Wohnung betreten konnte. Doch Shizuo blieb vorerst stumm, denn ein gewisser Doktor in einem weißen Kittel nahm ihm die Chance zu antworten.

„Shizuo-kun, ist lange her, dass du bei mir warst.", stellte der immer freundlich erscheinende, braunhaarige Mann fest, während er mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zuging.

„Shinra." Der Angesprochene grinste auf dem Laut seines Namens, während er wirklich dachte, dass Shizuo Freude daran hatte, ihn zu sehen.

Shizuo riss sich kurzerhand zusammen, während er von dem Mann mit dem weißen Kittel ins Wohnzimmer geleitet wurde.

Schließlich war er der Grund dafür, dass er seit der High School eine nervtötende Pest an der Backe hatte. Shinra Kishitani - junger Untergrundarzt, der für zwielichtige Gestalten im unteren Netzwerk Operationen und andere ärztliche Dienstleistungen anbot - war der Auslöser für sein Leiden. Weil er ja unbedingt meinte, ihn und Orihara Izaya einander vorstellen zu müssen - weil man ja vielleicht Freunde werden könnte.

Jedoch ist das weitaus mehr in die Hose gegangen, als sich alle vorgestellt hatten. Shinra war damals auch sichtlich überrascht gewesen, wie die beiden Jungen aufeinander reagiert hatten, doch heute schien es ihn kaum noch zu kümmern.

Er hatte sich an ihre bizarre Beziehung gewöhnt und auch an die Folgen, die es mit sich trug. Was unter anderen dazu führte, dass beide Männer, mal Izaya, aber auch Shizuo mit Verletzungen bei ihm auftauchten.

Shizuo weiß bis heute nicht, ob es Izayas Absicht war, sie wegen etwas Bestimmten einander vorzustellen oder ob es alles von Shinra geplant war. Jedoch änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Floh ihm weiterhin versuchte das Leben schwer zu machen. Und genau das nahm Shizuo dem Untergrundarzt immer noch etwas krumm.

„Warum bist du hier?", drängte sich Shinras Stimme plötzlich in seine Gedanken und der ehemalige Bartender blickte auf. Kommentarlos streckte er ihm seine linke Hand entgegen und der andere runzelte die Stirn, ehe er sich das Ganze etwas näher anschaute.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ihn Celty von der Seite mit ihrem PDA und Shizuos Ausdruck verdunkelte sich.

„Hab eine Glasflasche in der Hand zerdrückt…", grummelte er kurz angebunden, während seine Gedanken erneut von einem schelmischen Grinsen beherrscht wurden.

„Und wie ich sehe, hast du versucht es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Buchstäblich…", kommentierte Shinra teilweise beeindruckt und teilweise auch belustigt, als er den weißen Verband von seiner Hand entfernte. Shizuo verzog genervt das Gesicht, als er sich an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte.

Es war eigentlich nur Instinkt und teilweise Glück gewesen, dass er einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten gefunden hatte, sonst würde er weiterhin ohne Verband durch die Gegend laufen.

Er wusste selbst, dass seine Fähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig ließen – was der Untergrundarzt anscheinend sofort erkannt hatte – doch das hieß nicht, dass er sich darüber lustig machen durfte.

„Shizuo! Da sind ja noch Scherben drin!", rief er plötzlich entrüstet, bevor der andere überhaupt etwas zur seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte.

Der Arzt seufzte, während seine braunen Augen mitleidvoll zu dem Blondschopf huschten. Doch dieser knurrte nur.

Er hatte getan was er konnte.  
Außerdem, wo zum Teufel sah er da bitte Scherben?

„Halt die Klappe und nimm sie raus, wenn du so schlau bist!" Jeder andere wäre entweder beleidigt gewesen oder hätte sich vor Angst in die Hose gemacht, doch Shinra kicherte nur kurz, bevor er nervös lächelte.

„Schon gut. Ich hole eben meine Sachen. Setz dich schon mal!", brabbelte der Mann und hetzte ins Nebenzimmer, um die passenden Instrumente zu holen.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen, während Celty vor ihm stehen blieb und mit einem fragenden Blick musterte. Auch wenn der schwarze Rauch das einzige war, dass sich an ihrem Hals veränderte.

Im nächsten Moment war das Tippen von Fingerspitzen zu hören, als die Dullahan ihre nächsten Worte digitalisierte.

„Was genau ist passiert?"

Die Frau schien genau zu wissen, dass weitaus mehr hinter dieser ganzen Sache steckte, als Shizuo zugeben wollte. Sie kannten sich immerhin schon ein paar Jahre, eigentlich genauso lange, wie er Shinra kannte, und es schien Celty nicht wirklich schwer zu fallen, seine Mimiken zu deuten.

Shizuo seufzte kurz, bevor er ein einzelnes Wort ausspuckte.

„Izaya."

Bevor sie jedoch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, lenkten klappernde Geräusche die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden dann wieder zurück zu dem Mann im Kittel, der gerade mit einer Handvoll ärztlichen Dingen zu ihnen zurückkam.

„Deine Hand.", sagte er im Befehlston, während er gleichzeitig ein Tuch auf dem Sofa ausbreitete und die Instrumente darauf ablegte.

Shizuo kooperierte still und sah dabei zu, wie der braunhaarige Mann mit einem konzentrierten Blick die Verletzung säuberte und desinfizierte, bevor er sich die Pinzette schnappte und begann die letzten Scherben aus der Wunde zu holen.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Shinra plötzlich in die auftretende Stille hinein – ob er Izaya als Übeltäter von sich aus vermutet, oder ob er ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Doch was er sagen konnte war, dass es ihn bereits jetzt schon auf die Nerven ging.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen genug von dem Floh gehört. Das musste jetzt hier nicht auch noch weitergeführt werden…

„Lasst es gut sein.", sagte Shizuo mit Nachdruck in der Stimme, sodass ihm keiner widersprach. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen über diese Pest diskutieren. Vor allem nicht mit Shinra.

Für eine ganze Weile war es still. Das einzige Geräusch, das die Spannung brach, war das leise Klimpern der Scherben, die in die Plastikschale fielen.

„So, fast fertig.", sagte der braunhaarige Mann an seiner Seite plötzlich und wischte sich nicht vorhandenen Schweiß von der Stirn. Sein konzentrierter Blick wich trotzdem noch nicht von seinem Gesicht, als er irgendeine Creme auf die Verletzung schmierte.

Das war auch wohl das Gute an Shinra.

Er liebte seine Arbeit und nahm alles was damit zu tun hatte, auch ernst. Egal, wer der Patient war oder worum es ging. Jedoch könnte er ihm genauso dafür eine runterhauen, dass er seine Geschäfte im Untergrund abwickelte. Das führte schließlich nie zu was Gutem. Jedoch mischte Shizuo sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten. Denn er mit seiner monströsen Kraft und dessen Auswirkungen, war keinen Deut besser…

„Fertig! So gut wie neu.", verkündete der Arzt, als er mit einer letzten Bewegung den Knoten an dem Verband befestigte und seine Arbeit bestaunte.

Shizuo zog die verbundene Hand zu sich und bewunderte das Werk von Shinra. Weitaus besser, als das, was er da mit seinem kläglich, gescheiterten Versuch zustande bekommen hatte…

„Es sieht weitaus schlimmer aus als es ist. Pass die nächsten zwei Tage einfach auf, wechsele den Verband regelmäßig, dann solltest du übermorgen schon wieder ohne herumlaufen können. Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass du…"

Shizuo blendete fast aus, was der sprechende Wasserfall da erzählte, jedoch wusste er, dass er Shinra nur wütend machte, wenn er ihn ignorieren würde. Also blieb er weiterhin unruhig auf dem Sofa sitzen und hoffte, dass er nicht wieder in die Luft ging.

Doch zu seinem Glück schien Celty seine Laune gespürt zu haben und verpasste dem Arzt einen Schlag in den Magen, woraufhin er sofort verstummte.

„C-Celty!", jammerte Shinra kläglich, wandte sich in ihre Richtung, woraufhin er jedoch nur einen weiteren Schlag mit den Fingern erntete.

„I-Ist ja gut, ich weiß, ich weiß!", sagte er schließlich geschlagen und kratzte sich unbeholfen am Hinterkopf. Shizuo dankte ihr innerlich für die Unterbrechung, denn er würde sowieso nicht auf das hören was ihm Shinra gerade erklärt hatte. Und selbst wenn er wollte, hatte er die Hälfte inzwischen eh schon wieder vergessen…

Mit einem Seufzer erhob er sich von dem Sofa und nickte dem braunhaarigen Arzt kurz zu. Dieser lächelte nur zufrieden, auch wenn er sich dabei noch über den Bauch rieb – an der Stelle wo Celty ihn erwischt hatte.

„Danke…", nuschelte Shizuo, während er schon wieder nahe dran war, die Wohnung der beiden zu verlassen. Doch eine Hand an seinem Ärmel stoppte ihn.

Der Blondschopf blickte zurück, nur um eine besorgte Celty zu sehen.  
Er sah es an der Art wie sich der Rauch um ihr bewegte.

Shizuo seufzte kurz, ehe er ihr zunickte und bedeutete mit nach draußen zu kommen.


	12. Session II

Die Sonne warf ihre letzten Strahlen über die Häuserreihen Ikebukuros, wanderte immer tiefer, bis man nur noch rötliche Wolken sehen konnte. Der Verkehr war wie immer derselbe, lautes Hupen war hier und da zu hören, während die Einwohner und Passanten eilig die Straßen überquerten. Es war schließlich schon spät und die meisten hatten ihren wohl verdienten Feierabend.

Die beiden Personen blendeten die Geräusche direkt aus, da sie die Geräuschkulisse schon gar nicht anders kannten. Shizuo lehnte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter am Geländer zurück, blickte gedankenverloren in den Himmel hinauf.

Es verging weitere Zeit, bis er hörte, wie Celty sich neben ihm bewegte und ihren PDA vor sein Gesicht hielt.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Shizuo schloss die Augen, während sich ein kaltes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

Vorhin hatte er der Dullahan das Gröbste seines derzeitigen Dilemmas erzählt. Von dem Rausschmiss aus seiner Wohnung, bis hin zu Izayas Abmachung. Auch wenn er einige Kleinigkeiten außen vorgelassen hatte. Er wusste zum Beispiel nicht, wie er ihr den Vorfall mit dem Kuss hätte erklären sollen.

So richtig verstand er es ja selber nicht einmal. Aber es tat echt gut mit irgendjemanden darüber zu sprechen und er wusste, dass Celty eigentlich die einzige war, die ihn wirklich verstehen konnte.

Shizuo blickte auf ihren gelben Motorradhelm.

„Ihm das Leben schwer machen, was sonst?", antwortete er schroff und setzte sich wieder normal hin.

„Du wirst doch nicht…?"

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Am liebsten würde er, doch so einfach war es nun mal nicht. Auch wenn alle dachten, dass er sich nicht beherrschen konnte, wurde er doch dazu gezwungen, sich zusammenzureißen und dass von Izaya selbst, dieser dreckigen Ratte. Dennoch würde er ihm dieses Spielchen nicht so einfach machen, wie er vielleicht glaubte.

„Pah, das kann man-"

Er stoppte abrupt, als er ein bestimmtes Geräusch hörte und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

Wirklich _perfektes_ Timing.

Shizuo musste nicht mal lange überlegen, um zu wissen, wer ihn da gerade anrief.

Es klingelte noch eine ganze Weile, während Shizuo zerknirscht auf sein Mobiltelefon starrte. Von der Seite aus legte Celty ihren Kopf schief und schien zu rätseln, warum er nicht abnahm.

_Dreckiger Bastard_ flimmerte es auf dem Bildschirm und das war der endgültige Beweis. Shizuo wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen, wollte nicht seine belustigte Stimme hören. Doch er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass der Floh ihn solange nerven würde, bis er das Gespräch annahm. Und auf diese Strapazen konnte er gerne verzichten…

„Verpiss dich."

Für einen Moment war es still am anderen Ende der Leitung, doch dann hörte man einen Ausbruch eines Lachens. Ein kurzes Kichern, bevor der Mann am Telefon seine Fassung wieder hatte.

„Ich bin nicht mal anwesend, Shizu-chan.", erklärte er sachlich, als ob er nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was mit den zwei einfachen Wörtern gemeint war.

„Störe ich gerade bei einem intimen Gespräch zwischen dir und Kourier-san?", flötete der Informant einfach weiter, während Shizuo dachte ihm fallen die Ohren ab.

Es war ja nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Izaya wusste mit wem er unterwegs war, immerhin war er Informationshändler und gewöhnlich wissen diese meistens auch, was um sie herum geschieht. Doch dass der Floh wusste, über was sie sich unterhalten haben, konnte gar nicht möglich sein. Er wollte den Blondschopf nur unvorbereitet in einen Ausbruch von blinder Wut schicken. Das war alles.

„Ja, du störst.", brachte er genervt hervor, während seine braunen Augen zu Celty hinüber huschten, die aussah, als ob sie wieder nach oben gehen wollte. Doch Shizuo hielt sie an ihrem Arm fest.

„Ach, Shizu-chan, sei nicht so gemein. Sonst muss ich mir nochmal überlegen, ob ich dir heute eine Zigarette gebe…" Das Wort Zigarette löste ein gewisses Gefühl in ihm aus, was man fast wie ein starkes Verlangen beschreiben konnte und innerlich fluchte er. Er konnte ihn nicht einmal sehen und trotzdem wusste Shizuo genau, dass der Bastard gerade über alle Ohren grinste.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir damit davon kommst, _Izaya-kun_…"

Celty neben ihm schien immer angespannter zu werden, so als ob sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Gut möglich, dass sie dachte, die beiden stoppen zu müssen, so wie es immer war, wenn die beiden stärksten Männer Ikebukuros hier bei Shinra aufeinander trafen.

Doch sie kämpften nicht – sie telefonierten.

Und im nächsten Moment konnte selbst Celty Izayas Gekicher durch das Handy deutlich hören.

„Oh wie beängstigend~" Shizuo knurrte.

„In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns bei meiner Wohnung. Sei pünktlich, ne?", fuhr er fort, und Shizuo entfernte das Telefon von seinem Ohr. Bei _seiner_ Wohnung, huh? Als ob das einen großen Unterschied machte.

Tch.

Richtig, denn die Abmachung bestand noch. Er rief ihn nur an, um ihn zu informieren was nun Sache war. Doch heute würde Shizuo die Informationen aus ihm rausquetschen. Er musste einfach wissen, was mit seinem Bruder war…

„Bastard…", fluchte Shizuo, bevor er die Verbindung unterbrach, ohne überhaupt zu hören, was der andere noch ins Telefon gesagt hatte. Celty tippte unruhig auf ihrem PDA.

„Du gehst zu ihm?"

Shizuo zog eine Grimasse, als er ihre Worte durchlas.

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl?" Celty ließ geschlagen die Schultern hängen, als sie innerlich seufzte. Sie wusste wohl selbst, dass sie den Blondschopf eh nicht davon abhalten konnte.

„Keine Sorge Celty, ich werde ihm eine Abreibung verpassen, die er erstmal nicht vergessen wird."

Doch Celty sah von seinem Vorschlag nicht sehr überzeugt aus, während sie ihre nächsten Worte auf dem PDA tippte.

„Er ist gefährlich, Shizuo." Angesprochener schnaubte höhnisch. Als ob er das nicht schon selbst wusste, nach all den Jahren. Dasselbe wusste die Dullahan eigentlich genauso gut, doch trotzdem schien sie ihre Worte noch mal in sein Gedächtnis brennen zu wollen.

„Ich weiß.", sagte er lediglich und stieß einen Schwall verbrauchter Luft aus. „…und danke…", folgte direkt danach und endlich zierte ein kleines Lächeln Shizuos Gesicht, als er die Worte aussprach. Er war wirklich froh, jemanden wie Celty zu haben.

Sie hob die Hand in einer abwinkenden Gestik.

„Dann werde ich mal dem Floh das Leben schwer machen…", knurrte er leise und drehte sich um.

Eine Hand stoppte ihn abermals vom Weggehen und er drehte sich halb zurück.

„Pass auf dich auf.", war zu lesen, als Celty ihr Hightech-Gerät vor seine Nase schob. Shizuo lachte kurz, dann lächelte er.

„Werde ich."

Dieses Mal ließ die Frau ihn gehen und blickte hinterher, wie seine Gestalt in den Massen Ikebukuros verschwand.

**xxx**

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass mal mehrere seiner Handys gleichzeitig klingelten, doch gerade war es einfach nur unpassend. Er zischte etwas genervt und erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl, um sich eines seiner Mobiltelefone zu schnappen.

Denn leider wusste der Informant nur zu gut, wer ihn da anrief. Der Anrufer wollte nämlich auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich ran ging.

Beide Handys befanden sich im anscheinend im oberen Stockwerk und der schwarzhaarige Mann huschte eilig die Treppen hinauf, damit er das Telefonat nicht verpassen würde.

Schließlich entschied er sich für das pinke Handy in seinem Schlafzimmer, warum auch immer er das dort liegen gelassen hatte. Als er auf den Bildschirm blickte, rang er sich selbst zu einem Grinsen.

„Shiki-san, wozu die Ehre?", begrüßte er den Yakuza als er abnahm und ging wieder hinunter ins untere Stockwerk. Mit einem Plumpsen ließ er sich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder und rückte an den Tisch heran.

„Ich habe einen Job für dich, Informant-san."

Er unterdrückte ein Lachen, indem er sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund nahm. War doch klar. Weswegen würde er denn sonst anrufen?

„Ach ja? Um was geht es?"

Shiki schien nicht in Stimmung zu sein, was der Informant sofort merkte. Er ließ sich etwas Zeit zu antworten, wahrscheinlich weil er beschäftigt war, einen starken Zug von seiner Zigarette zu nehmen.

„Ich brauche Informationen über einen Klienten. Zu morgen."

„Nun mal nicht so schnell, Shiki-san.", wandte er ein, als der andere es sehr knapp auf den Punkt brachte. „Warum brauchst du es so dringend?"

Erneut schien der Yakuza zu zögern, aber Izaya wusste, dass es nicht aus Nervosität war. Eher weil er nichts preisgeben wollte.

„Das sollte für dich ja kein Problem sein, oder? Zu _morgen_, Orihara-san."

Und das letzte Wort war der endgültige Beweis für seine schlechte Laune. Normalerweise nannte er ihn einfach Informant-san aus Gewohnheit und auch um den anderen zu ärgern, doch sobald sein richtiger Name in irgendeiner Art und Weise fiel, war der Spaß vorbei.

Izaya entschied vorerst nichts dazu zu sagen.

„Name?"

„Du solltest ihn eigentlich schon kennen.", begann Shiki und man hörte, wie er einem von seinen Untergebenen einen Befehl zu wisperte. Oh? Izaya schmunzelte kurz.

Na dann würde das mit der Deadline ja doch nicht so schwer werden…

„Kirima."

Izaya verengte die Augen, als er den Nachnamen hörte und gab eilig das Passwort an seinem Computer ein. Mit ein paar Klicks öffneten sich mehrere Fenster und Izaya huschte geschickt durch das Informationsmaterial und die Texte durch.

„Was genau möchtest du wissen?", hakte Izaya nach und blieb mit seiner Maus bei dem Profilbild stehen. Das konnte kein Zufall sein oder doch?

„Eigentlich alles was er in den letzten vier Wochen getrieben hat. Was, wo, wann und mit wem. Vor allem seine Klienten sind wichtig." Was hatte Kirima denn nun schon wieder angestellt? Normalerweise hielt er sich größtenteils zurück, was die Auffälligkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit anging. Doch Shiki klang wirklich nicht zufrieden.

„Das wird ein wenig dauern, Shiki.", betonte Izaya abermals und verdeutlichte damit, dass das weitaus mehr als nur ein kleiner Klick Arbeit war.

„_Morgen_. Mein letztes Wort." Und auch dein einziges, dachte Izaya sarkastisch, während er nahe dran war zu seufzen. Dafür hatte er im Moment so gut wie gar keine Zeit.

Obwohl…

„Ich melde mich.", sagte Izaya kurz angebunden, bevor er auflegte. Er klickte auf die dritte Seite der Akte auf seinem Bildschirm und überflog die ersten paar Zeilen. Bis seine Augen schließlich bei einem Wort hängen blieben.

_Wohnungsvermittler_.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht ganz umsonst, ein wenig intensiver über ihn nachzuforschen. Sein gelangweilter Ausdruck wandelte sich in ein grinsendes Gesicht, während er in die Tasten haute.

**xxx**

Sein Finger schwebte für einen Moment lang in der Luft, direkt vor dem Knopf an der Hauswand. Er atmete tief ein. War er jetzt wirklich schon so kurz davor zu klingeln?

Bei _ihm_?

Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so freundlich war er nicht.

Ein lautes Hämmern folgte stattdessen, was die Tür bedrohlich knacken ließ. Noch hatte er kein Loch hinein gehauen, doch er war kurz davor.

„Mach auf, du Bastard.", knurrte er grimmig, während er weiterhin ungeduldig wartete. Es dauerte zu seinem Glück auch nicht lange, bis ihm geöffnet wurde.

„Es gibt auch eine Klingel, Shizu-chan.", kam eine neckische Stimme an sein Ohr, die er am liebsten nicht mehr hören wollte. Shizuo schnaubte höhnisch und ein kaltes Grinsen zierte kurz sein Gesicht.

„Die Tür schrie quasi nach meiner Faust.", erklärte der Blondschopf halb im Ernst, halb im Scherz, doch der Floh lachte nur kurz und ging nicht weiter drauf ein.

„Wo warst du so lange?", Izaya stand am Türrahmen, die Hände in den Armen verschränkt.

„Nirgendswo, du Schnüffler.", erwiderte er, während er an Izaya vorbei lief und die Wohnung betrat. Dieser schloss die Tür, bevor er zurück an seinen Schreibtisch ging.

„Schnüffler? Ich bitte dich, Shizu-chan. Ich bin Informant.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann gespielt beleidigt, während er mit der linken Hand auf die riesige Couch in dem offenem Wohnzimmer deutete.

„Setz dich schon mal. Ich muss hier noch schnell was zu Ende machen.", sagte er, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass das Monster von Ikebukuro in seinem Apartment war.

Shizuo blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und blickte um sich.

Beim letzten Mal als er hier war, hatte er gar keine Zeit gehabt, seine Umgebung genauer zu betrachten. Aber viel zu sehen gab es nicht. Er wusste, der Floh war ordentlich, doch dieser minimalistische Stil wirkte total kalt und kahl bei diesem großen Apartment. Abgesehen von dem zweiten Stockwerk mit den ganzen Büchern, befand sich auf der unteren Ebene so gut wie fast gar nichts. Nur sein Schreibtisch, die überdimensionale Couch, der großer Flachbildschirm und einige Pflanzen, die hier und da den Raum auffrischten. Ansonsten war es leer. Fenster die bis zum Boden reichten, waren wohl das auffälligste an dem ganzen Apartment.

Shizuo lief auf die Couch zu, ließ sich langsam darin nieder. Erst dann fiel ihm die halb zerstörte Wand auf, welche immer noch genauso aussah, wie vorgestern. Im Allgemeinen war diese Wohnung sowieso zu groß für einen einzigen Menschen.

Doch jetzt wo er so daran dachte…

Er blickte auf den leeren, kleineren Schreibtisch auf der anderen Seite.

Wo steckte denn diese Frau?

Shizuo starrte misstrauisch auf Izayas Gestalt. Für einen Moment wirkte er sogar konzentriert und ganz und gar nicht schelmisch wie sonst. Das Klicken der Maus war im Moment das einzige Geräusch, das den großen Raum erfüllte und irgendwie hatte der Blondschopf das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen.

Er war es nicht gewohnt in der Anwesenheit Izayas keine Worte von ihm zu hören. Schließlich nutzte er immer die Chance etwas zu sagen. Wenn auch nur um ihn anzupissen.

Als er gerade den Mund aufmachte um was zu sagen, war der andere plötzlich schneller.

„Was ist los? Hab ich was im Gesicht?", fragte der Informant ohne den Blick von dem Bildschirm zu heben. Erst zischte Shizuo aus einem Reflex heraus, ertappt worden zu sein, doch dann antwortete er.

„Dreck. Und dazu ein dämliches Grinsen. Wird Zeit, dass du dir mal dein Gesicht wäscht."

Anscheinend hatte Izaya nicht mit einer schlagfertigen Antwort gerechnet, denn blitzartig hob er seinen Blick und musterte ihn über den Bildschirm seines Rechners. In seinen dunklen, rötlichen Augen funkelte Amüsement und gleichzeitig etwas anderes Undefinierbares.

„Das musst du gerade sagen, Shizu-chan. Wann hast du dich zuletzt rasiert?", schlug er zurück und Shizuos Ausdruck verdunkelte sich. Automatisch rieb er sich übers Kinn und die Bartstoppeln, die dort präsent waren. Wie sollte er denn auch in den letzten Tagen?

„Und wessen Schuld ist das, huh?"

„Shizu-chan, die Schuld auf andere zu schieben macht es auch nicht besser.", lachte Izaya und drehte sich für einen Moment in seinem Drehstuhl.

„Du bist _immer_ Schuld.", kommentierte er dunkel, während er nahe dran war aufzustehen.

Doch Izaya war bereits hoch gehüpft und kam auf ihn zu getrottet. Shizuo gefror an seinem Platz und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie der Floh das Sofa umrundete und auf der anderen Seite den Laptop von dem Glastisch schnappte.

„Hm, und wo sind deine Beweise?", fragte der Floh, während er sich neben ihn auf die Couch gesellte. Er grinste.

Dass der andere seine Ruhe weg hatte, machte Shizuo nur noch skeptischer. Immerhin könnte er jeden Moment auf ihn losgehen, wenn er wollte. Und doch saß er ruhig neben ihn, drückte gerade auf den Startbutton des Laptops und beide Männer lauschten kurz dem Geräusch des Hochfahrens.

„Dafür brauche ich keinen Beweis, du Pest…", sagte Shizuo, während er sich mit dem Oberkörper weiter nach vorne lehnte und den anderen eindringlich musterte.

„Ach ja?"

Izayas Grinsen wuchs und er stützte seinen Kopf in seiner Hand ab.

„Deine ganze Existenz beweist doch schon alles.", knurrte der Blondschopf und sein Ausdruck verdunkelte sich. Vermutlich dachte er über die letzten Jahre und ihre Auseinandersetzungen nach. Ach nein, wie nostalgisch.

„Oh, welch hohe Worte für ein Monster wie dich! Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Shizu-chan. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los~", flötete er amüsiert und sah, wie der andere weiterhin eine Grimasse zog. „Immerhin ist mein Job hier noch längst nicht erledigt. Was meinst du wie viele Menschen noch meine Hilfe benötigen? Es ist meine Pflicht ihnen zu helfen, ihnen die Augen zu öffnen. Ihnen zeigen, wie die Welt wirklich ist, schließlich leben wir doch in einer-"

„Tch. Halt die Klappe!"

Izaya lachte, sagte dann aber nichts mehr, während er weiterhin auf den Bildschirm starrte und mit dem Mousepad herum spielte. Der ehemalige Bartender versuchte die brodelnde Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten, die um jede Sekunde wuchs, die er hier in diesem Raum verbrachte.

Noch war es zu früh um überzuschnappen - das bewahrte er sich lieber für später auf.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…", lenkte Izayas Stimme seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem grinsenden Mann.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du wüsstest wer hinter dem Angriff deines Bruders steckt?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Hatte er sich da etwa gerade verhört? Shizuos Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

„Angriff…?", wiederholte er langsam mit einer gefährlichen Stimme, während er nahe dran war, aufzuspringen.

„Sag bloß du weißt nichts davon? Und ich dachte ihr wärt euch so nah, ihr beiden…" Izaya hob beide Hände in die Luft und begann zu gestikulieren.

„Na dann lohnt es sich ja für dich den Deal eingegangen zu sein." Der Floh legte grinsend den Kopf schief.

Doch statt zu antworten, wiederholte Shizuo mit Nachdruck in der Stimme seine Frage.

„Was für ein _Angriff_…?" Erst schien Izaya zu überlegen, ob er Shizuo die Information vorenthalten sollte, aber offenbar entschied er sich doch dagegen.

„Hm, ich glaube, ich zeigs dir einfach am besten.", erwiderte der Informant und klickte flink auf seinem Laptop herum. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien ein Video auf dem Bildschirm. Es sah aus, wie von der Perspektive einer Überwachungskamera. Der Floh stellte den Laptop auf den Glastisch, sodass beide Männer einen guten Blickwinkel hatten.

Das Bild zeigte den Eingang eines größeren Gebäudes, mehrere Menschen tummelten sich davor, als ob gleich etwas Spannendes passieren würde. Der Ton am Laptop war zwar leise eingestellt, doch das Gekreische der Fans war gut zu hören.

Schließlich trat Kasuka aus dem Gebäude hinaus, gefolgt von einigen schwarz gekleideten Männern und darunter auch sein Manager, Hayato.

Erst schien alles normal zu sein, bis plötzlich jemand aus der Menge wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf seinen Bruder zulief. Shizuo konnte wegen der Qualität nicht genau erkennen, was der Typ als Waffe einsetzte, doch er schätzte es auf ein Messer.

Er merkte selbst, wie sein Körper sich anspannte, als der verkleidete Täter sein Ziel fast getroffen hätte – wenn Hayato nicht gewesen wäre. Während die beiden Sicherheitsleute in Schwarz Kasuka hinter sich zogen, kümmerte sich der Manager um dessen Angreifer.

Die Leute um sie herum wurden augenblicklich panisch, schrien herum, doch stießen genauso überraschte Laute aus, als Hayato den Kerl in den dunklen Klamotten zu Boden stieß. Es ging so schnell, dass selbst Shizuo kurz blinzeln musste und noch etwas näher an den Bildschirm heranrückte.

„Der Vorfall ereignete sich heute Nachmittag im Zentrum von Shibuya. In dem Gebäude wo dein Bruder eben raus kam, ist ein größerer Radiosender ansässig. Natürlich hatte er dort ein Interview. Das dritte diese Woche, glaube ich.", begann Izaya zu erklären und pausierte mit einem schnellen Klick das Video.

Shizuo fuhr zurück.

Er wusste nicht worüber er sich zuerst Gedanken machen sollte. Ob darüber, dass der Floh besser informiert war, als er selbst und sich anscheinend von wirklich überall Daten beschaffen konnte, oder darüber, dass Hayato seinen Bruder so tadellos beschützt hatte.

Und der Manager hatte ihn nicht einmal angelogen. Am Telefon sagte er ja bereits, dass Kasuka ein Interview in Shibuya hatte.

„Dieser Manager ist wirklich eine Wucht. Seine Stärke ist schon fast so gruselig wie deine!", kommentierte Izaya und erhob sich plötzlich von der Couch. Shizuo knurrte.

„Izaya..."

„Was denn? Bist du eifersüchtig, weil du deinen Bruder nicht selbst retten konntest?" Der Informant begann zu lachen. Shizuo ignorierte sein Statement.

„Du Bastard… Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es nicht zum Zuschlagen kommen soll!" Seine Stimme nahm erneut einen gefährlichen Ton an und Izaya schien kurz zu überlegen, was der Blondschopf damit meinte, bevor er antwortete.

„Ach das... Es stimmt, dass ich dir versprochen habe, Informationen über deinen Bruder zu geben. Und auch zu erklären, warum er in Gefahr schwebt.", der schwarzhaarige Mann pausierte kurz und begann in Richtung Küche zu laufen, „Doch dass ich die Attentate verhindern würde – davon war nie die Rede~"

Die Wörter hallten für einen Moment nach, während es in Shizuos Gehirn ratterte.

Dann hatte Izaya also gelogen, als er sagte, Kasuka wäre vorerst nicht in der Schusslinie? Dieser…!

„Du musst schon selbst Hand anlegen und den Helden spielen. Ich riskiere sicher nicht mein Leben, Shizu-chan.", sagte Izaya mit einem lächerlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Stimmt", sagte Shizuo plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme, erhob sich von der Couch und ging langsam auf den anderen zu. "Das würdest du auch nicht tun." Izaya drehte sich um.

„Oh…?"

„Aber du Ratte weißt, wer dahinter steckt. Du weißt genau, _wer_ im Hintergrund die Fäden zieht, hab ich Recht?" Ein kaltes Grinsen zierte nun sein Gesicht und die beiden Männer standen kaum einen Meter voneinander entfernt. Einen Augenblick lang durchbohrten sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren scharfen Blicken, bevor Izaya schließlich sprach.

„Vielleicht…"

„Vielleicht am Arsch. _Du weißt es_."

„Und wenn schon, warum sollte ich es dir verraten, hm?"

„Vielleicht weil dir etwas an deinem mickrigen Leben liegt?", schlug Shizuo vor und hob bereits die Faust an. Aber weiter kam er nicht.

Eine Messerspitze war so plötzlich vor seinem Gesicht, dass er überrascht zurück wich.

„Du hast eindeutig den Deal vergessen, stimmt's?"

Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck war weiterhin mörderisch.

„Keine Gewalt während unseren Sitzungen." erinnerte Izaya mit einem Grinsen, welches jedoch leicht schwankte, als Shizuo sich erneut bewegte.

Deal, Deal, Deal…diese Pest sprach alle naselang von dem Deal, doch was genau der Deal jetzt war, hatten sie doch nie klar gestellt. Natürlich bekam er Informationen über seinen Bruder, doch was bekam Izaya von ihm? Was genau sprang dabei für _ihn_ heraus?

Typisch Izaya.

Bisher hatte er sich da clever hinaus gewunden, doch nun war Schluss.

In einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung, war Shizuos gesunde Hand an Izayas ausgestrecktem Arm, packte kräftig zu und hinderte ihn daran, sich fortzubewegen. Izaya versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Shizuo ließ es nicht dazu kommen.

„Was genau ist dein sogenanntes _Experiment_?", begann Shizuo, betonte dabei besonders das letzte Wort in einer so lächerlichen Weise, dass er selbst kurz vorm Schnauben war. „Wegen diesem Scheiß wohne ich nun für zwei Wochen an einem niederträchtigen Ort, der verpestet nach dir stinkt. Und dann diese "Sitzungen". Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du dich deswegen selbst in Gefahr begibst, denn du weißt schon, dass ich alleine beim Anblick deiner dreckigen Visage in die Luft gehe..."

Während Shizuos kleiner Rede, hatte sich das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Flohs immer weiter vertieft.

Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Hatte ich das denn nicht schon erwähnt, Shizu-chan?" In einer fast schon dramatischen Gestik schloss er die Augen, während er gespielt seufzte. „Ich möchte eine bestimmte Verhaltensweise untersuchen." Und das schien auch schon alles zu sein, was er dazu zu sagen hatte, zumindest blieb es eine ganze Weile still.

Shizuo hatte immer noch den Arm des Informanten fest im Griff und irgendwie machte der andere auch keinen Versuch sich zu entreißen. Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass es dadurch nur noch schlimmer werden würde.

Der Blondschopf blickte ihn wütend an.

„Und was heißt das?" Natürlich bekam er nie eine richtige Antwort von dem anderen, dem es wohl wichtig war, dieses Geheimnis zu behüten. Jedoch war das nicht Teil eines Deals, dem anderen das Gegenstück zu verheimlichen.

„Das heißt, du befolgst während unseren Sitzungen meine Regeln und tust was ich dir sage und zwar solange bis ich die Verhaltensweise gut genug analysiert habe."

Das war doch nicht sein Ernst.

Shizuo war kurz davor zu lachen. Zum Teufel würde er tun! Und was in aller Welt wollte er für eine Verhaltensweise "analysieren"? Dieser Floh wurde immer verrückter.

„Sorry Floh, aber dieses Spiel kannst du alleine spielen. Glaubst du ernsthaft ich mache das, was du von mir verlangst?" Izaya wandte sich für einen kurzen Moment in seinem Griff, doch Shizuo schien nicht locker zu lassen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte in der anderen Hand bereits das nächste Messer, jedoch hing sein Arm schlaff hinunter und er versuchte nicht, es zu benutzen. Seltsamerweise.

„Ja, das glaube ich."

Dieses Mal lachte der ehemalige Bartender doch und stopfte sich seine bandagierte Hand in seine Hosentasche. Das Statement klang in seinen Ohren nämlich absolut lächerlich.

„Dann bist du dämlicher, als ich gedacht hatte." Einen Moment lang verzog Izaya das Gesicht, beinahe, als ob er sich wirklich von diesem Kommentar angegriffen fühlte. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde war diese Spekulation völlig falsch eingeschätzt.

Ein Blitzen.

„Shizu-chan. Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, wer hier am längeren Hebel sitzt?", begann Izaya mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme, während seine dunklen Augen sich in seine braunen bohrten. Shizuo fühlte eine bestimmte Spannung in der Luft, während die beiden Erzfeinde sich gegenseitig durchlöcherten.

„Ohne meine Hilfe, wirst du Kasukas Angreifer nie finden, schon vergessen?" Wohl oder übel hatte die dreckige Ratte gerade die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Und es war schwer dagegen etwas zu sagen. Shizuo zischte.

„Deshalb hast du dich doch schließlich auf den Deal eingelassen, ne? Weil du alleine nichts unternehmen kannst. Du kannst zwar versuchen die Täter zu finden, doch du würdest nur unschuldige Menschen mit in diesen Fall rein ziehen. Und so machst du ihnen nur das Leben schwer." Izaya kicherte kurz und senkte den Blick. „Und das, mein Lieber, ist immerhin _mein_ Job."

Shizuo fluchte innerlich. Dieser dreckige Bastard...!

„Da ist wohl jemand verdammt stolz auf seine Arbeit, was?", zischte er dann grimmig, bevor er mit einem Seufzer die Augen schloss.

„Kooperiere Shizu-chan. Anders wirst du nicht weiter kommen.", forderte der schwarzhaarige Mann und Shizuos Gehirn war am Rattern. Es ist schon wahnsinnig genug, dass es gerade war, wie es war. Die Situation an sich war schon so völlig abstrakt, dass es begann ihn zu wundern.

Denn er hätte dem Floh das Handgelenk brechen können, er hätte ihn gegen die nächste Wand schmettern können, er hätte ihn vermöbeln können, er hätte sich seinen Kopf schnappen können und…

Seine Gedanken schweiften plötzlich ab und es war absolut nicht gut, woran er gerade dachte. Dabei hatte er versucht diesen Tag oder eher diesen Vorfall, so gut wie nur möglich zu vergessen. Doch es saß immer noch fest in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken. Wie Kaugummi unter den Fußsohlen - einmal rein getreten, ging es nicht so schnell wieder ab.

Das Mysteriöse dabei war jedoch, dass der Floh noch immer kein einziges Wort dazu hat fallen lassen. Vielleicht wusste er selbst nichts dazu zu sagen? Shizuo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Dieser Floh konnte nie seine Klappe halten – wäre ja auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Aber was war es dann?

Tch.

War ja auch egal, das Ganze war sowieso nur ein dummes Missgeschick, was ganz sicher kein zweites Mal passieren würde. Shizuo seufzte entnervt.

„Fein.", quetschte er zwischen zusammen gekniffenden Zähnen hindurch und er hörte den Informanten belustigt schnauben.

„Gut, dass du es endlich einsiehst.", sagte Izaya und ruckelte ein weiteres Mal an seiner Hand herum. „Für den Anfang etwas Leichtes: Lass mich los."

Unerwarteter Weise gehorchte ihm der andere, wenn auch nicht sofort. Erst lockerte sich sein Griff, bis er schließlich nur noch wage seine Hand berührte und schließlich fallen ließ.

Izaya zog sich seinen Arm an den Körper, betrachte für einen Moment sein Handgelenk, das auf der Haut einen roten Abdruck hatte. Für einen Moment funkelte etwas Seltsames in seinen Augen, als der Informant den Blick hob, doch es war zu schnell weg, als dass Shizuo sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte.

„Siehst du, geht doch. Braver Shizu-chan~", neckte Izaya schließlich grinsend, als sei nichts passiert, drehte sich um und stapfte in Richtung Küche.

„Ich bin kein verdammter Hund, du Floh!", rief Shizuo ihm knurrend hinterher, als Izaya gerade um die Ecke verschwand.

„Ab jetzt schon.", kam die freche Antwort und irgendwie war das ja nicht mal ganz gelogen, wenn man so darüber nachdachte.

Schließlich wurde er nun von ihm gezwungen sich zu benehmen, ihm zu gehorchen. Allein bei der Vorstellung drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Shizuos Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

Izaya tauchte wieder im Wohnzimmer auf, mit etwas zu trinken in seiner Hand. Shizuo folgte ihm widerwillig zurück zu der Couch, wo der Laptop immer noch das Video auf dem Bildschirm zeigte.

Der Blondschopf ließ sich erneut nieder und stierte zu dem Floh an seiner Seite.

Gehorsam war eine Sache, die ein Hund gelernt haben sollte.

Doch was Izaya anscheinend übersah: Shizuo war nicht gehorsam. Und ein Hund schon gar nicht. Er war eine Bestie, ein Monster. Das Monster von Ikebukuro, um genau zu sein.

Und Monster kannten keine Grenzen…


	13. Don't mess with me!

Mit einem kleinen Geräusch, das irgendwie noch eine Weile in seinen Ohren nachhallte, kam die Flasche auf dem Glastisch auf. Shizuo musterte misstrauisch das Objekt, bevor ihm ein bitteres Lachen hoch kam.

War das sein Ernst?

„Milch?", bot ihm der Floh an, während er seine eigene Tasse mit Tee an seinen Mund hob. Shizuo zog eine Grimasse.

„Meinst du, nachdem was gestern passiert ist, rühre ich auch nur irgendwas an, was du mir vor die Nase stellst?"

Ganz in Ruhe nahm der andere einen weiteren Schluck und durchbohrte den Blondschopf mit seinem scharfen Blick. Der Dampf des noch heißen Tees, stieg langsam hoch und verschwand unscheinbar in der Luft.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, du _sollst_ es trinken?"

Beide Männer saßen wieder auf der Couch, während der Schwarzhaarige gerade sein eigenes Getränk auf den Glastisch neben den Laptop abstellte.

Shizuo fluchte leise.

Der scheiß Floh machte ja schnell Gebrauch von ihrem Deal…

„Bevor ich auch nur einen Schluck davon trinke, will ich wissen was da drin ist!"

„Man nennt es Milch, Shizu-chan~ Und gestern hat es dir doch geschmeckt od-" Doch bevor Izaya weiter sprechen konnte, schnitt Shizuo wütend dazwischen.

„Von wegen! Du hast hundert prozentig etwas Übles dazwischen gemixt!"

Izaya grinste amüsiert und schlug die Beine übereinander, während er sich mit den Armen an die Couch zurücklehnte.

„Wenn das so wäre, würde es dir jetzt nicht so gut gehen, Shizu-chan." Er winkte mit der Hand. „Keine Sorge, während unseres Experimentes werde ich dich nicht umbringen. Du hast mein Wort."

Und _das_ sollte ihm Sicherheit geben, dass diese Milchflasche vor seinen Augen in Ordnung war?

Passabel?

Trinkbar?

Pah, mit Sicherheit würde das Gift, das er ihm untergemischt hatte, erst in zwei Wochen anfangen zu wirken. So wie er den Floh kannte, hatte er das sicherlich schon alles haargenau durchgeplant…

Shizuo gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich, das gleichzeitig wie ein halbes Knurren klang.

„Gut, ich trinke." Dann musste er halt in diesen zwei Wochen seine Chance nutzen und ihn mal ordentlich die Fresse polieren. Wenn sich denn die Gelegenheit dazu bietet, hieß es…

Shizuo grunzte unwillig und schnappte sich die Glasflasche von dem Tisch. Er hielt sie in seiner bandagierten Hand und er stellte fest, dass er nichts spürte – keine Schmerzen.

„Braver Shizu-chan~", neckte der andere spielerisch und schien ganz genau zu wissen, dass er den anderen damit auf die Palme brachte. Shizuo drehte den Kopf und schenkte ihm einen mörderischen Blick, bevor er mit einem Ploppen das Getränk öffnete.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Rat befolgt.", fuhr der Informant ohne große Umschweife fort, als dessen Blick auf Shizuos verletzte Hand fiel.

„Du musst besser aufpassen, Shizu-chan…", höhnte er belustigt und nahm sich noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Pah, du tätest gut daran mal die Klappe zu halten. Dann wäre das auch nicht passiert.", erwiderte Shizuo und wusste selber, dass er sich nur wiederholte. Doch es war nur die Wahrheit. Durch das elendige Provozieren, half der Floh ihm auch kein Stück dabei, seine Fassung zu bewahren. Und das war in der Anwesenheit des Flohs nicht gerade einfach für ihn.

Shizuo nahm schließlich instinktiv einen großen Schluck Milch und leerte die Flasche, bevor er überhaupt realisieren konnte, was er gerade getan hatte. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment Bedenkzeit, bis ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er ja eigentlich nicht viel daraus trinken wollte.

Verdammt.

Er donnerte die Flasche auf den Tisch. Im nächsten Moment hörte er Izaya leise kichern und er wollte erst gar nicht wissen wieso.

**xxx**

Mit einem Lachen im Gesicht drehte Izaya sich zur Seite, während er eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte. Vom nahen sah es sogar noch witziger aus.

„Was gibt es zu lachen, huh?", knurrte Shizuo und versuchte direkt im nächsten Moment den anderen am Kragen zu erwischen. Izaya, der wegen des Lachens nicht aufgepasst hatte, konnte ihm dieses Mal nicht ganz entkommen.

Die Hand des Blondschopfs hatte sich den Stoff seines T-Shirts gekrallt und zog ihn hartnäckig zu ihm. Ohne groß Nachzudenken verpasste er ihm eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte, ehe er ihn gewaltsam zurück in die Couch drückte.

„Rück mit der Sprache raus, du Floh!"

Izaya packte sich stöhnend an den Kopf und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt von Shizuo an der Stirn erwischt worden war.

_Dieser Muskelprotz…_

„Kein Gift, Shizu-chan. Und auch keine anderen gefährlichen Substanzen. Hab ich doch schon gestern erklärt, oder?", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er sich wieder vernünftig aufrichtete.

Shizuo beugte sich immer noch halb über ihn und hatte sein T-Shirt immer noch fest im Griff, so als ob er ihn gleich noch eine verpassen wollte. Sein Gesicht schrie schon fast regelrecht, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Anscheinend dachte Shizuo immer noch, dass irgendwas mit dem Getränk nicht stimmte.

Izayas Blick glitt zu seinem Mund und ein Kichern wollte seinem Körper entweichen, doch der Informant konnte sich noch rechtzeitig zusammen reißen.

Dieser Milchbart war einfach zu komisch!

„Dann beweis es! Beweise, dass du nichts Gefährliches in die Milch gekippt hast!", knurrte der andere gefährlich, während er den Griff in Izayas Shirt nur noch verstärkte.

Beweisen?

Izaya kam plötzlich eine Idee und ein schelmisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, was dem anderen nicht gefallen zu schien. Hm, wenn er so dringend einen Beweis möchte…

„Okay…"

Das Wispern des Flohs war kaum zu hören, als sich der Floh plötzlich bewegte.

Der Blondschopf erstarrte.

Eine Hand fand ihren Weg in Shizuos Nacken, strich von unten hoch in seine Haare, was ihm ungewollt eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Das Gesicht des anderen war kaum einen Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Schwarze Haarsträhnen streiften sein Gesicht, als Izaya sich noch weiter an ihn drückte. Warmer Atem fuhr über sein Gesicht, bis ihre Münder quasi fast verschmolzen.

Bevor Shizuo sich zusammen reißen konnte, hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann bereits seine Chance genutzt. Mit der Zunge fuhr er über Shizuos Oberlippe, leckte die übrig gebliebene Milch ab, die dort hängen geblieben war. Izaya spürte wie sich Shizuos Atem beschleunigte und er anscheinend jetzt erst begann zu verstehen, was der andere tat.

„Siehst du Shizu-chan? Es ist nicht giftig…", wisperte der Floh, als er sich langsam zurückzog und langsam mit der Zunge über seine eigenen Lippen fuhr.

Shizuo wusste, es war nicht normal war, dass er sich plötzlich fühlte, als wäre er mitten in einem Vulkan.

Seine Wangen brannten.  
Ob vor Scham oder Zorn, wusste er selber nicht genau.  
Vermutlich beides.

„…Was…zum Teufel sollte das…?"

Als der Informant schließlich begann schief zu grinsen, wusste Shizuo, dass er gerade verloren hatte. Er hatte _das Spiel_ verloren. Ein kleines Knurren entwich ihm, während er ihn durchlöcherte.

Der Floh schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Du hattest einen Milchbart, Shizu-chan…", flüsterte der andere, als ob das alles erklären würde, während er sich näher zu ihm lehnte.

Shizuo wollte ihn schlagen.

Sein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Oder ihm zumindest ausweichen, doch es passierte nichts. Kein einziger Muskel bewegte sich in seinem Körper. Etwas hielt ihn davon ab, und so ganz genau konnte er sich es nicht erklären.

Izaya schien sichtlich belustigt über die ganze Situation und beobachtete weiterhin, wie Shizuo reagieren würde. Aber der Blondschopf rührte sich nicht, hing immer noch halb über ihm, anstatt in Rage zu verfallen.

Seltsam.

Dabei hatte er erwartet, jeden Moment die Faust ins Gesicht zu bekommen.

Izaya blickte in Shizuos braune Augen und erst dann bemerkte er, dass der andere nun wie gebannt auf seinen Mund starrte. Shizuo schien anscheinend völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Shizu-chan? Ist deine letzte Gehirnzelle nun etwa auch noch gestorben?", neckte der andere und war schon nahe dran mit seiner Hand vor seinen Augen zu winken. Doch noch immer keine Antwort. Izaya zog eine Grimasse, da es ihm eindeutig an Reaktion fehlte.

Unüberlegt schnappte er sich den ehemaligen Bartender an seinem weißen Hemd, zog ihn zu sich hinunter, bis ihre Münder aufeinander krachten.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr beide Männer, wie ein plötzliches Gewitter. Als Shizuo die weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte, wurde er wohl aus seiner Starre geweckt und wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als den anderen an sich heran zu drücken. Eine gewisse Macht kam über seinen Körper, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Der Floh schlang die Arme um Shizuos Nacken und legte den Kopf schief, um mehr Freiraum zu haben. Angenehme Wärme begann sich zu formen, die sich in Sekundenschnelle ausbreitete. Der Atem beider Männer wurde schneller, als der Kuss andauerte.

„…_Mm_…", hörte man von dem Informanten von sich geben, als kurz kein Kontakt mehr zwischen ihren Mündern herrschte - und dann wieder. Es war, als würde man wieder angezogen werden.

Wie ein Magnet.

Shizuo stieß ein kleines Grummeln aus.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete Izaya bereitwillig seine Lippen, fuhr mit der Zunge an Shizuos Unterlippe entlang. Und dies schien plötzlich eine überraschte Reaktion bei dem anderen auszulösen.

Shizuo brach den Kontakt, fuhr so weit zurück, wie es für ihn möglich war – wobei die Arme des anderen immer noch um seinen Nacken geschlungen waren.

„Izaya…", knurrte er und langsam kam der Zorn in ihm hoch, der die ganze Zeit über von etwas anderem unterdrückt worden war. Etwas, das Shizuo noch nie bisher so stark erlebt hatte.

Shizuo agierte schneller, als Izaya gedacht hatte.

Kraftvoll schloss sich seine rechte Hand um den Hals des Informanten und drückte seinen Kopf hart gegen die Couch. Shizuo hockte nun mit beiden Beinen auf dem Sofa, hatte den Floh unter sich gegen die Lehne gepresst. Izaya zog eine Grimasse, als er gegen seinen Willen festgehalten wurde.

„Was…sollte…das? Wieso…?", wiederholte Shizuo leise, war immer noch dabei seinen Atem zu fangen, während er den anderen durchlöcherte.

Das war noch viel schlimmer als er gedacht hatte…

Er hatte es wieder getan. _Sie_ hatten es wieder getan.

Sich _geküsst_.

„…Wieso?", kam es belustig aus dem Munde des anderen, auch wenn seine Stimme durch den Druck nicht ganz normal klang. „Ich bitte dich… Shizu-chan…Seit wann… machst du dir Gedanken…über das _Wieso_?"

Stärkerer Druck, verbunden mit Schmerzen war die einzige Warnung, die er bekam. Doch es war anscheinend nicht genug, um dem Floh das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Shizuo senkte den Blick.

„Gehört das etwa zu deinem scheiß Experiment?"

„…Wer weiß…?", war das einzige, das der Floh von sich gab und Shizuo weiterhin amüsiert in die braunen Augen starrte.

Was genau ging in seinem Kopf vor?

Fand er es etwa witzig?

Natürlich, denn im nächsten Moment würde er wahrscheinlich einfach anfangen zu lachen und sagen, was für ein blödes Gesicht er doch gerade machte. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte in den nächsten Sekunden und er begann sich wirklich zu fragen, was Izayas wahres Motiv hinter der ganzen Sache war. Sein Blick driftete ab auf Izayas Lippen und er konnte dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihm nicht ignorieren. Hatte er gerade mit dem Gedanken gespielt diese _Pest_ zu küssen?

„Willst du…fortfahren…?", fragte der Floh schließlich und das war der Moment, in dem Shizuo realisierte, dass er dieses Spielchen beenden musste.

Es durfte nicht sein, dass es noch weiter ging.

Sonst würde er nur in eine weitere Falle tappen. Er würde in ein weiteres Spinnennetz kleben bleiben, dass Izaya sorgsam ausgefädelt hatte. Doch was ihn mehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, dass Izaya es sogar halb ernst meinte. Shizuos Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von Rot nach Dunkelrot, als er daran dachte.

„Bestimmt nicht…!", knurrte Shizuo grimmig, rückte schlagartig vom Floh ab und entzog die Hand von Izayas Hals, sodass der andere wieder vernünftig atmen konnte. Der Blondschopf stand hektisch auf und schien es plötzlich eilig haben, von ihm wegzukommen. In raschen Schritten durchquerte er die Wohnung und steuerte auf die Haustür zu.

Izaya blickte ihm belustigt hinterher.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Shizu-chan?", fragte er, doch Shizuo antwortete nicht, sondern öffnete wild die Tür und ließ sie mit einem heftigen Druck hinter sich zuknallen.

Der Informant blinzelte kurz, bevor er laut lachte. War der furchteinflößende, ach so brutale und gefürchtete Shizuo Heiwajima gerade vor ihm _geflüchtet_? Nun, das war noch viel interessanter, als er bislang angenommen hatte.

**xxx**

Flackernde Lichter umgaben ihn, als er eine Reihe von angehenden Laternen entlang trottete. Es war nun schon weitaus dunkler. Shizuo wusste nicht wohin er lief oder wie lange er durch die Straßen streunte, doch irgendwann stand er schließlich vor seiner alten Wohnung.

Die Mach der Gewohnheit musste ihn hierher getragen haben und der blonde Mann fühlte, wie in ihm etwas nach einer Erklärung verlangte. Die Ereignisse schienen sich buchstäblich zu überschlagen. Erst das mit der Wohnung, dann der Floh, dann Kasuka und jetzt wieder dieser Kuss…!

Er zauste sich durch die gefärbten Haare und seufzte schwer.

Dieser Dreckskerl legte es echt drauf an. Dabei war er es doch, der es dem Floh nicht leicht machen wollte. Aber keine Gewalt in Izayas Gegenwart anzuwenden war eine echte Herausforderung…

Shizuo blickte missmutig, aber auch neugierig zu seinem alten Apartment. Aber die Lichter waren aus und niemand war zu sehen. Diese Miya schien wohl schon zu schlafen…

Es dauerte eine weitere Stunde, bevor Shizuo schließlich nach Shinjuku zurückkehrte und er vor seinem vorübergehenden Apartment stand. Mit einem Klicken schloss er die Tür auf, ehe er missmutig das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich müde auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Der Geruch von Izaya hing immer noch in der Luft. Egal wie lange er gestern die Fenster offen gelassen hatte, es roch auch noch am Morgen nach diesem Mistkerl. Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, weil er so eine sensible Nase hatte. Aber nichtsdestotrotz war es weiterhin unangenehm in dieser Behausung zu verharren.

Am frühen Morgen hatte er einfach fix geduscht, sich fertig für die Arbeit gemacht und die Wohnung so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Essen würde er hier jedenfalls keines mehr anrühren. Nicht seit dem Vorfall mit der Milchflasche…

Am liebsten würde er sofort in seine alte Wohnung zurückkehren, wenn er denn könnte. Doch das konnte er nicht und das war alles _seine_ Schuld…auch wenn er keinen handfesten Beweis dafür hatte.

Mit seinen braunen Augen starrte er an die Decke und im nächsten Moment knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Dieser Bastard war dort oben, direkt über ihm. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er sich sogar schon, wie er ihm das nächste Mal was Vergiftetes andrehte.

Aus einer reflexartigen Bewegung heraus brachte er seine Hand an seine Weste, doch er registrierte zu spät, dass er dort nicht suchen brauchte.

Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust.

Er wusste nicht, wann er es endlich verstehen würde. Er hatte einfach _keine_ Zigaretten…

Shizuo seufzte deprimiert und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Aber morgen...morgen würde er sich neue Zigaretten kaufen! Und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten. Vorausgesetzt es war bis dahin wieder Bares auf seinem Konto…

Als er schließlich bettfertig war, ließ er sich achtlos auf sein Bett plumpsen und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch Shizuo spürte, dass auch diese Nacht nicht viel besser werden würde, als die letzte. Auch wenn es sein Bett war, in dem er schlafen konnte; die Erkenntnis, dass er nur ein Stockwerk unter dem Floh wohnte, machte es deutlich schwieriger einzuschlafen. Der einzige Vorteil war, dass seine Rückenschmerzen verschwunden waren.

_Tch_.

Shizuo wälzte sich zur Fensterseite, starrte gedankenverloren hinaus.

Dadurch, dass es hier mindestens der dritte Stock sein musste, konnte man gut über die Häuserreihen hinweg gucken. Doch das nahm der Blondschopf gar nicht richtig wahr. Das einzige was seine Gedanken beherrschte war immer noch dieser Mistkerl. Und auch die vorherige Situation…

„Verdammter Bastard…", murmelte er und kniff die Augen fester zu, damit diese verdammten Bilder verschwinden würden. Izaya, mit seinem süffisanten Lächeln, seine dunklen Augen, seine Lippen, seiner Zung-

Die Decke flog in einer plötzlichen Bewegung durch die Luft, knallte an den Kleiderschrank, bevor sie auf dem Boden zusammen sackte. Shizuos Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und er starrte mit weiten Augen auf das Objekt.

„Fuck…", fluchte der blonde Mann weiter, erhob sich aus seinem Bett und schnappte sich grimmig seine Bettdecke. Es dauerte sehr lange, bevor Shizuo Heiwajima in dieser Nacht zur Ruhe kam…


	14. Addiction

Der nächste Morgen war absolut grausam.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Die Bettdecke war während der Nacht noch mindestens fünfmal durch die Gegend geschmissen worden, bis es ihm schließlich zu viel wurde und er versuchte hatte ohne Decke weiter zu schlafen. Doch so einfach wie es sich anhörte, war es leider nicht.

Izaya war das einzige was durch seinen Kopf geschwirrt war und was jetzt auch immer noch durch seinen Kopf schwirrte. Diese verdammte Ratte war nicht mal anwesend und machte sein Leben schwer.

Ganz große Klasse.

Er richtete gerade sein Outfit und blickte auf. Shizuo wollte seinem eigenen Spiegelbild nicht trauen, als er im Badezimmer sein Gesicht betrachtete.

Wer war dieser Mann, der ihn da anstarrte?

Abgesehen von seinem sowieso grimmigen und müden Blick, waren dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zu sehen und machten dadurch sein Gesicht nur noch furchteinflößender, als es gerade sowieso schon war. Seine blonden Locken standen kreuz und quer, während er das Gefühl hatte, dass es heute sogar extrem schlimm war.

Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und sah, dass am Ansatz sich schon die ersten braunen Haare zum Dienst meldeten. Er würde sie bald wieder nachfärben müssen…

Shizuo seufzte kurz.

Mit einem leeren Blick starrte er auf seine linke Hand, nahm fast mechanisch die Bandage ab, um die Verletzung zu betrachten. Erstaunt blinzelte er, als er feststellte, dass Shinra einen wirklich guten Job gemacht hatte. Hauptsächlich hatte er es seinem abnormalen Körper zu verdanken, dass seine Verletzungen schneller heilten als bei anderen Menschen, jedoch musste er zugeben, dass es ohne den brabbelnden Doktor nie so schnell und so sauber verheilt wäre.

Shizuo ballte die Faust und testete die Griffigkeit seiner Muskeln aus und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es ihm keine Probleme bereitete.

Sollte heute einer von den Schuldnern aufmüpfig werden, würde er sich nicht zurückhalten. Ein kleines Lachen entfuhr ihm. Denn irgendwo musste er ja seine Wut auslassen.

**xxx**

„Ist das wirklich alles?"

Seine ruhige Stimme klang immer noch genervt und eine gewisse Ungeduld mischte sich dazwischen. Es war nur verständlich, dass er nachfragte - das tat er schließlich fast immer. Doch in letzter Zeit schien es sich unnormal zu häufen.

„Shiki-san, zweifelst du etwa an meiner Arbeit? Ich bin entrüstet!", flötete Izaya gespielt, während er gleichzeitig darum rang, seine Stimme aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hasste es, wenn an seiner Arbeit gezweifelt wurde. Und dieser Mann vor allen Dingen, wusste das ganz genau.

_Wirklich._

Was dachte er, mit wem er hier sprach? Orihara Izaya - bester Informant in ganz Tokyo!

„Es fehlt uns einiges an Informationen, Informant-san…"

„Shiki-san...Wir reden von Kirima. Er ist geschickt darin, seine Spuren zu verwischen - das müssen wir ihm lassen…", erklärte Izaya amüsiert und fuhr mit der Maus auf das Internet Symbol.

„…Ich habe schon bessere Recherchen gesehen."

Es war durchaus richtig, dass er dem Yakuza schon bessere Auswertungen gegeben hatte, als das, was der Mann nun vor sich hatte. Doch auch nur, weil Izaya alle verfügbaren Informationen an ihn raus gegeben hatte.

Denn dieses Mal war es ihm deutlich schwerer gefallen war, die richtigen Fakten zusammen zu bekommen. Weshalb die Informationen nochmals doppelt so wertvoll waren. Wenn er schließlich alles und jenes sofort an jeden x-beliebigen Klienten preisgeben würde, würde das nur sein Spiel durchkreuzen.

Es könnte sogar seinem Ruf schaden.  
Das Ganze könnte gewaltig aus dem Ruder laufen.  
Und wer wollte das schon?

Genauso handelte er; er gab nur das preis, was er für angemessen hielt.

Izayas Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Oh? Dann sag mir doch, wer dir bessere Informationen liefern kann?", fragte Izaya amüsiert und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er am anderen Ende der Leitung ein Schnauben hörte.

„Ich werde diese Diskussion nicht weiter ausführen, Informant-san. Wenn es etwas Neues gibt, werde ich es erfahren."

Ein Befehl.

Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Der Informant fuhr mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück, drehte sich im Kreis und sah dabei immer wieder die Wolkenkratzer Tokyos an ihm vorbei sausen.

„Das kostest aber extra, Shiki-san~, erwähnte Izaya, bevor hoch sprang und auf seine Couch zu trottete. Einen Moment lang war Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung, bevor schließlich ein kleines Lachen zu hören war. Selten hörte Izaya Amüsement in seiner Stimme.

„Der vereinbarte Preis, _Orihara-san_. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", stellte der ältere Mann klar und Izayas Lächeln schwankte.

Es war sicherlich keine gute Idee, sich mit Shiki anzulegen, insbesondere wenn es ums Geld ging. Aber er tat es gerne mal, um den anderen zu ärgern. Schließlich spielte Geld für den Informanten inzwischen keine wichtige Rolle mehr.

Es war nur ein Akt.  
Ein Akt der Täuschung.

„Es war mir wie immer eine Freude, Shiki-san.", säuselte Izaya und besiegelte damit, dass er nichts weiter dazu sagen wollte. Er wandte sich zu seinem Schachbrett, nahm eine der Yogi-Figuren in die Hand und drehte sie hin und her.

Er hörte noch, wie der Yakuza ein paar Worte des Abschieds sagte, bevor ein durchgehendes Piepen ertönte. Izaya saß noch eine Weile so da, das Telefon weiterhin an seinem Ohr.

Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht.

Shiki war nie so besessen darauf, alle möglichen Informationen zu einem Klienten zu bekommen. Bei einem Typen wie Kirima war es wohl durchaus berechtigt, hinterher zu haken, doch trotz allem war es sehr ungewöhnlich.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann legte das Handy auf den Glastisch und starrte für mehrere Sekunden so fixiert auf sein Schachbrett, als ob er ein neues, interessantes Muster entdeckt hätte.

„Hmm, vielleicht sollte ich mich selbst an deine Fersen heften, ne, _Mr. Kirima-san_?", sinnierte Izaya, während er sich auf seiner Couch ausstreckte.

„Es ist schon fast zu lange her …"

Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, während er den König auf eine andere Stelle in den Hintergrund stellte.

**xxx**

Wirklich lange hatte er es nicht ausgehalten. Er hatte wirklich vor, sich ausnahmsweise zurückzuhalten, doch als er diesen Stümper von einem jämmerlichen Widerling gesehen hatte, war es ihn ihm durchgegangen. Und nicht nur ein bisschen.

Der lächerliche Kerl landete gerade unsanft auf der Straße, nachdem er durch einen heftigen Schlag gegen einen Laternenpfahl geschleudert wurde.

Shizuos Augenbrauen zuckten gefährlich.

„Meine Frau hier, meine Frau da…", begann er knurrend, während er die Knochen in seinen Fingern knacken ließ. „Ich kann es nicht mehr hören…!"

Der Mann starrte weiterhin mit geweiteten Augen auf seinen Angreifer und war wohl immer noch nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen. Er versuchte sich hochzuhieven, doch viel weiter, als auf seine Knie kam er nicht.

Tom stand weiter im Hintergrund und beobachtete mit einem mitleidigen Ausdruck das Geschehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es heute nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Shizuo explodieren würde. Dieser Schuldner war einfach so ein Typ, der Shizuos letzte Geduld auf die Probe stellen wollte. Und so war es leider auch gekommen.

Mit einem Seufzen rückte er sich die Brille zurecht und rief von hinten nach seinem Bodyguard.

„Shizuo! Wir müssen weiter!"

Tom hörte wie der Blondschopf ein unwilliges Grunzen von sich gab, bevor er sich von dem Typen abwendete.

„Sorry…", sagte er, als er neben seinen Chef trat und mit ihm zum nächsten Schuldner ging.

„Schon gut.", seufzte Tom und musterte seinen Kumpel. Es schien ihm immer noch nicht viel besser zu gehen. Natürlich waren ihm Shizuos Augenringe aufgefallen, als sie sich heute vor dem Casino getroffen hatten. In letzter Zeit schien ihn irgendetwas zu bedrücken. Etwas, das sogar seinen Schlaf beeinträchtigte.

„Oi, Shizuo. Mach mal 'ne Pause."

Angesprochener drehte sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn, als ob er etwas Schlimmes gesagt hätte.

„Aber, du sagtest doch wir müssen-"

„Das regel ich schon alleine. Der nächste Schuldner könnte nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zur Leide tun, mit ihm werde ich schon fertig. Vertrau mir."

Tom brachte ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und Shizuo könnte schwören, dass es cool aussehen sollte, doch er sah keinen wirklichen Unterschied.

„Der danach aber, hat sich schon letztes Mal mit dir angelegt. Sei bis dahin wieder zurück, okay?" Shizuo brauchte eine Minute, um zu verstehen, dass er nun Toms Erlaubnis hatte, eine Pause zu machen und eine weitere Minute, um Bewegung in seinen Körper zu bringen.

„Okay…uh…danke, Tom.", brachte er hervor und hob die Hand, um seinen Chef zu verabschieden. Tom stiefelte mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck davon. Eine Weile blickte Shizuo ihm hinterher und beobachtete, wie er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Der Blondschopf ließ ein kleines Seufzen verlauten.

Dann sollte er seine Pause wenigstens anständig nutzen und mal der Bank einen Besuch abstatten. Das Geld dürfte ja wohl hoffentlich angekommen sein…

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl betrat er das Kreditinstitut. Eine kleine Schlange hatte sich vor dem Automaten gebildet, die jedoch relativ zügig voran ging. Als er schließlich an der Reihe war, zögerte Shizuo ein wenig seine Karte in den Schlitz des Automaten zu stecken.

Was, wenn immer noch kein Geld da war?

Er wusste selber, dass seine Gefühle manchmal mit ihm durchgehen konnten, doch das sollte nicht hier passieren.

Mit einem Piepen forderte der Bildschirm des Geldautomaten ihn dazu auf, den nächsten Befehl zu geben. Shizuo drückte auf den Kontostand-Button und kam nicht umhin krampfhaft den Rand des Objektes zu umklammern. Die Uhr drehte sich und drehte sich, bis er schließlich dachte, es würde nie weiter voran gehen. Doch dann änderte sich plötzlich der Bildschirm.

Shizuos krampfartige Haltung schwand allmählich und er richtete sich vernünftig auf.

„Es ist da…", murmelte er immer noch ungläubig und freute sich gerade innerlich, als ob man ihm seinen Lieblingskuchen serviert hätte.

Shizuo blinzelte und starrte noch einmal auf die verpixelten Zahlen, doch es blieb bei demselben Betrag. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen und erst nach einigem ungläubigen Blicken der anderen Personen um ihn herum, hob er die Hand, um den Betrag auszuwählen.

Und als schließlich das Bargeld hinaus gespuckt kam und er das Papier in den Händen spürte, fühlte er eine gewisse Erleichterung einkehren.

Nun konnte er sich Zigaretten kaufen.  
Endlich!

Shizuo beeilte sich aus dem Gebäude zu kommen, verstaute das Geld sicher in seinem Portemonnaie. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er sich auf den Weg zu dem bestimmten Laden machte. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, den Gesichtsausdruck des Flohs zu sehen, wenn er vor seinen Augen seine Lieblingszigaretten rauchen würde.

Er bog um eine weitere Ecke, streunte durch einige Passanten durch, bis er schließlich von weitem den Shop sehen konnte.

Ein kleiner und eigentlich auch unauffälliger Laden, doch die Insider von Ikebukuro wussten, was sie hier finden konnten. Vor allem weil es hier besondere Dinge gab, die man sonst nirgendswo kaufen konnte. Von außen her gesehen war es nur ein kleiner Kiosk, doch wenn man die richtigen Leute kannte, konnte man auch von den besonderen Dingen Gebrauch machen.

Ein kleines Klingeln von einer Glocke ertönte, als Shizuo die Tür öffnete und den Laden betrat. Der typische Geruch von Lavendel schwirrte in seine Nase und es entlockte ihm ein vertrautes Gefühl.

Sein Blick schweifte in der Gegend umher und der ganze Krimskrams streckte sich ihm entgegen. Es reichte von Magazinen und Schokolade bis hin zu alten Büchern und Dingen, von denen man nicht mal erahnen konnte, was es sein sollte.

„Shizuo! Long time no see, mein Freund!", hörte man plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme mit Akzent und Shizuo wandte sich an den Tresen. Er hob die Hand.

„Yo, Koyama", begrüßte Shizuo den rothaarigen Mann, der sich nun grinsend über den Tresen lehnte. Wie immer zierte ein Drei-Tage-Bart sein Kinn, als Zeichen, dass er zu faul war, sich mal anständig zu rasieren. Seine Haare fielen ihm dabei wie fast immer ins Gesicht, sodass er sie sich jedes Mal mit einer genervten Bewegung aus dem Gesicht fischte. Seine großen Augen blickten neugierig zu ihm und wie immer lächelte er und entblößte seine weißen Zähne.

Genau wie er, schien er sich seine Haare zu färben, doch Shizuo hatte ihn nie darauf angesprochen. Dabei war es kaum zu übersehen, dass er ein Ausländer war. Er hatte schließlich immer Geschichten aus Amerika zu erzählen, dort, wo er eigentlich her kam.

Deshalb hatte er sich an seine freundliche, teilweise auch aufdringliche Art gewöhnt. Und auch jetzt hielt der rothaarige Mann sich nicht zurück.

„Man, Shizuo! Da dachte ich schon, du hättest nun endlich ins Gras gebissen und mit dem Rauchen aufgehört. Aber nein, hier steht er wieder, unser Bartender!"

Aber Shizuo kannte ihn nicht anders und irgendwie mochte er seine lockere Art. Durch die Art, wie er erzählte und wie er aussah, stach er deutlich aus der Masse heraus.

„So schnell nicht, Koyama.", antwortete der Blondschopf, holte einen der Geldscheine aus seiner Hosentasche und klatschte ihn dem anderen auf den Tisch.

„Ich brauch dringend ne' Zigarette…", sagte der ehemalige Bartender und durchbohrte den anderen mit einem Blick, der sagte, dass er es ernst meinte.

Koyama blickte kurz hinab auf das Geld auf seinem Tresen, bevor er den Kopf hob und Shizuo angrinste.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du beim nächsten Mal nicht zahlen brauchst, mein Freund."

„Nimm es.", sagte Shizuo beharrlich und schob den Geldschein noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter in seine Richtung.

„No.", sagte er in Englisch und wandte sich den Zigaretten hinter seinem Rücken zu. Shizuo beobachtete, wie er die altbekannte blaue Verpackung hervor fischte und sie auf den Geldschein legte.

„You're lucky, my friend. Die letzte Packung.", flötete er und schob die Zigarettenschachtel mitsamt dem Geld zu dem blonden Mann zurück. „Ich muss wohl bald nachbestellen…", murmelte er weiter, während er die Hand an sein Kinn legte.

Shizuo schenkte ihm einen unzufriedenen Blick. Er mochte es nicht, in irgendwelchen Schulden zu stehen, auch wenn es laut seinem Kumpel umsonst war.

Die freundliche Geste kam wohl immer noch von dem Vorfall von vor fünf Jahren, als er Koyama vor ein paar Schlägertypen gerettet hatte, die ihm arg an den Kragen wollten. Mit wilden Schimpfwörtern wurde er besudelt, wurde fast bewusstlos geschlagen und das nur, weil seine Angreifer ein Problem mit Ausländern hatten. Dabei hatte Koyama niemanden etwas zur leide getan.

Inzwischen wusste Shizuo wie dieser Mann tickte, und er war alles andere als gemein und hinterlistig. Dafür manchmal etwas frech, aber auf eine freundliche Art und Weise, sodass man ihm seine Streiche nicht wirklich übel nehmen konnte.

Koyama lud ihn seitdem bei Gelegenheit mal öfters zu einem Drink ein, oder spendierte ihm wie heute eine Zigarettenschachtel. Und wie immer, fühlte Shizuo sich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken solch Gutmütigkeit entgegen gebracht zu bekommen.

„Nimm das Geld. Bitte…", versuchte Shizuo es erneut, doch der rothaarige Mann blieb hartnäckig. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Mit einem geschlagenen Seufzer schnappte sich Shizuo beides vom Tisch und begann die Verpackung zu öffnen. In einer seichten Bewegung hatte er die erste Zigarette seit gestern Abend in der Hand und hielt sie sich für einen Moment unter die Nase. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer inhalierte er den Geruch. Koyama schenkte ihm einen verwirrten und schließlich einen belustigten Blick.

„Hast du sie etwa so sehr vermisst?" Shizuo schnaubte kurz.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie…", murmelte er und erntete einen weiteren, verdächtigen Blick von dem Rothaarigen. Hatte er etwa versucht mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören? Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Koyamas Gesicht.

„…Girlfriend?", vermutete Koyama und Shizuo blinzelte kurz, bevor er rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Huh?"

„Ob du eine Freundin hast, hab ich gefragt, mein Freund. Warum sonst, solltest du mit dem Rauchen aufhören wollen, hmm…?" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln formte sich auf Koyamas Gesicht, als Shizuo den Boden betrachtete.

„Ich habe nicht aufgehört.", sagte er schließlich und der rothaarige Mann runzelte die Stirn.

„Sah mir aber danach aus, als hättest du es versucht, mein Lieber." Der Mann trat hinter seiner Theke hervor und stellte sich neben den Blondschopf.

„Du hast noch nie an einer Zigarette geschnüffelt, so wie du es gerade getan hast."

„Es ist lange her, dass ich eine Zigarette hatte. Das ist alles."

„Hmm…?" Koyama grinste immer noch.

„Und warum, mein Freund?"

Eine Weile blieb es still und Shizuo schien nachzudenken. Der ganze Vorfall mit dem Floh kam ihm in den Sinn. Wie er vergeblich darum gekämpft hatte, seine Zigaretten zurück zu bekommen, wie er wegen seinen Zigaretten erst in dieses Schlamassel geraten war. Und dann kam ihm der Kuss in den Sinn. Ungewollt begannen seine Wangen vor Scham und auch Zorn zu glühen.

Koyama betrachtete ihn für eine Weile amüsiert, bevor er seine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Stell sie mir bei Gelegenheit mal vor, Amigo.", neckte der Rothaarige und irgendwie hatte Shizuo das Bedürfnis, dieses Missverständnis aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Es war nicht wegen einer Freundin.

Es war wegen dieser Pest.

Wegen diesem _Bastard_!

„Ich habe keine Freundin, verdammt!", fuhr Shizuo ihn an und Koyama wich mit erhobenen Händen zurück. Sofort kamen die Schuldgefühle hoch und rammten sich für einen Moment in sein Herz. Es war nicht seine Absicht, seinen Kumpel so anzufahren. Shizuo blies die verbrauchte Luft aus.

„Sorry, ich…", begann Shizuo, doch verstummte und starrte weiterhin auf die Zigarette in seiner Hand.

„Schon gut.", sagte Koyama und tätschelte dann noch einmal seine Schulter. Der rothaarige Mann wusste, dass Shizuo all die Jahre keine Freundin hatte. Nicht seit dem einen Vorfall.

„Aber wenn es keine Freundin ist, was ist es dann?"

Shizuo antwortete nicht.

Wie sollte er ihm sowas auch erklären?

Der Ladenbesitzer schien zu merken, dass der Blondschopf nicht gewillt war zu antworten. Dessen Blick ging in die Ferne und er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Shizuo!", rief der andere plötzlich aus und klopfte nochmal mit mehr Stärke auf seine Schulter. „Zieh nicht immer so eine Grimasse! Damit verscheuchst du nur die armen Mädels."

Shizuo zischte schnaubend und ließ sich nicht weiter drauf ein.

„Wir sehen uns.", sagte der Blondschopf lediglich und verließ eilig den Laden, damit er seine Zigarette endlich anzünden konnte. Koyama winkte ihm hinterher.

„See you, Shizuo."

Als das Nikotin schließlich seine Lungen erfüllte, fühlte Shizuo sich schon fast wie neu geboren. Er nahm einen weiteren, starken Zug und blies den Rauch in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Koyama war ein wirklich netter Kerl. Ein „Womanizer" durchaus, wie er von anderen Kunden in seinem Geschäft manchmal bezeichnet wurde. Was den rothaarigen Mann betraf, hatte er deutlich mehr Glück mit den Frauen. Shizuo grummelte unzufrieden.

Seitdem er vor ein paar Jahren ein Mädchen, dass genug Mumm hatte ihn auf ein Treffen einzuladen, während des Dates durch ein doofes Missgeschick fast umgebracht hätte, hielt er sich seitdem von Frauen fern. Es war klar, dass früher oder später so etwas passiert wäre. Immerhin konnte er seine monströse Kraft einfach nicht kontrollieren.

Und das würde sich auch nie ändern.

Es war sowieso zu ihrem Besten, nichts mit einem Monster zu tun zu haben.

Shizuo rauchte inzwischen schon die zweite Zigarette, als er Tom bei dem besagten Apartment traf. Der Mann mit den Dreadlocks runzelte die Stirn, als er sah, dass der andere anscheinend wieder seine Nikotinstängel wieder gefunden hatte.

„Bereit für den nächsten?", fragte er und sah, wie Shizuo wirklich bis zum letzten Rest seine Zigarette aufbrauchte und anschließend auf den Boden schmiss.

„Lass uns gehen.", bestätigte Shizuo und hoffte, dass ihm der nächste Schuldner nicht wieder die gute Stimmung versaute.

**xxx**

Das silberne Messer verschwand zischend in der Luft, prallte an der Wand ab, bevor es geräuschvoll zu Boden schlitterte. Sofort aktivierten sich mehrere Kameras in dem Raum und drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Seine schwarze Kleidung verschwamm mit den dunklen Wänden, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Flink wie ein Hase wandte er sich durch den unsichtbaren Parkour, huschte zu den richtigen Stellen und hielt nicht ein einziges Mal an, bis er am anderen Ende angekommen war.

Er atmete kurz durch, bevor er sich dem Türschloss vor ihm widmete. Es war beinahe ein Kinderspiel, so einfach war es zu knacken. Es machte ihn misstrauisch und verengte die Augen.

Izaya verstärkte den Griff um sein Messer, bevor er den nächsten Raum betrat und sich nun endlich dort befand, wo er hinwollte.

Blitzschnell scannte er den Raum mit seinen Augen ab, suchte nach etwas Verdächtigem und als er nichts Entdeckte, erlaubte er sich, etwas zu entspannen. Der Informant holte eines seiner Handys hervor, tippte mehrmals einige Codes hinein, bevor das rote, blinkende Leuchten der Überwachungskameras ausging.

Die Kameras in seinem Büro waren noch einfacher auszutricksen, als die im Flur.

Wirklich clever war das nicht gerade.

Izaya unterdrückte ein Kichern, während er sich voran bewegte. Man wusste schließlich nicht, ob hier nicht noch Wanzen versteckt waren…

In einer flinken Bewegung streifte er sich die schwarzen Handschuhe über und machte sich an dem Computer zu schaffen. Es war noch ein relativ alter PC, weshalb es einiges dauerte, bis er hochgefahren war. Das Passwort, was anschließend verlangt wurde, war natürlich kein Hindernis für den Informanten. Unvorbereitet brach er schließlich nirgendswo ein.

Seine dunklen Augen huschten eilig durch die Dokumente, scannten E-Mails ab und durchkämmten den restlichen Verlauf des Rechners. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Izaya auf etwas Interessantes stieß, das seine Neugierde weckte.

Eine E-Mail, dessen Empfänger nicht mehr als den Namen „KH" trug. Das konnte vieles bedeuten, doch viel wichtiger war der Inhalt der Nachricht.

_Läuft alles wie geplant. In drei Tagen wird der Test in Shibuya ausgeführt. Alles weitere via Handy._

Das Wort Shibuya erweckte seine Neugierde, und er blickte auf das Datum. Wenn er es gleich setzte mit dem was in drei Tagen wäre, musste es der gestrige Tag gewesen sein.

Und gestern war das einzig spektakuläre Ereignis, das stattgefunden hatte, der Angriff auf Kasuka. Hing Kirima vielleicht doch noch tiefer in der ganzen Sache mit drin?

Izaya hielt sich zurück, als er beinahe belustigt schnauben wollte, denn er wollte immer noch kein Risiko bezüglich der Wanzen eingehen.

Mit der linken Hand holte er einen USB-Stick aus seiner Jackentasche und steckte das Objekt in das Laufwerk.

Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Handy sagte ihm, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig blieb. Schnell kopierte er alles auf seinen Stick, was er für wichtig hielt. Den Rest der Daten müsste er sich noch einmal in Ruhe Zuhause anschauen…

Ein plötzliches Geräusch außerhalb des Raumes ließ ihn hochschrecken. Innerlich fluchte der Informant, als er bemerkte, dass immer noch 10% fehlten.

Mit einem genervten Blick durchlöcherte er den Bildschirm, während er sich schon mal darauf vorbereitete auf einem anderen Wege zu flüchten, als er geplant hatte, denn die Geräusche vor der Tür wurden immer lauter.

Er zog sich bereits die Handschuhe aus und verstaute sie wieder in seiner Jackentasche. Als der Ladebalken endlich verschwand und der Vorgang beendet war, zog Izaya rasch den Stick aus dem Computer und fuhr ihn eilig hinunter.

Izaya erhob sich gerade von dem Stuhl, als es plötzlich hell in dem Raum wurde.

Er verengte kurz die Augen, als das grelle Licht ihn blendete.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Wenn das nicht mein alter Freund ist…", kam eine vertraute Stimme an seine Ohren und Izaya begann gefakt zu grinsen.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, _Kirima-san_…", sagte er schmeichelhaft, während er begann mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren. Der Mann trat einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum, gefolgt von zwei schwarz gekleideten Männern.

Die verdächtige Bewegung des Informanten schien die beiden Männer hinter Kirima zu alarmieren, doch sie wurden mit einem Handwink zur Ruhe besinnt.

Izayas Augen fokussierten sich auf Kirimas Verhalten und er betrachtete seine Statur. Der kahlköpfige Mann trug einen beigen Anzug, was Izaya bestätigen ließ, dass er - wie auch schon geahnt - bei einem Treffen mit Shiki gewesen sein musste. Der sonstige freundliche Gesichtsausdruck des anderen war nirgends zu entdecken und der Informant fragte sich, was ihn denn so verärgert hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dich in meine Behausung eingeladen zu haben, Orihara-san.", sprach der Glatzkopf kühl und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Du weißt doch, ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich in meine Angelegenheiten mischt." In dieser Hinsicht erinnerte er ihn an Shiki, auch wenn Kirima ganz andere Motive hatte.

„In gewisser Weise habe ich eine Einladung bekommen, doch die habe ich nicht bei mir. Tut mir Leid~", säuselte Izaya, während er ein unschuldiges Gesicht aufsetzte.

„Wahrlich unterhaltsam mit dir, Orihara-san.", begann sein Gegenüber zu sprechen und schnippte kurz mit dem Finger. „Doch du hast Pech. Pech, dass du dir genau heute überlegt hast, mich auszuspionieren."

Und unmittelbar danach, zückten die beiden Männer ihre Waffen: zwei Pistolen.

Izaya grinste.

„Das ist aber nicht gerade nett mich zu bedrohen.", tadelte der Informant und der Griff um seine Messer verstärkte sich. „Läuft dein Drogengeschäft etwa so schlecht zurzeit?" Izaya wusste, dass er hier in eine gefährliche Zone stieg, doch er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ich bin nicht in der Laune zu verhandeln, _Orihara-san_."

„Seltsam, dasselbe habe ich auch gerade gedacht."

Und bevor einer der anderen reagieren konnte, begann Izaya den Kampf. Zwei Messer zischten blitzschnell durch die Luft, sodass die beiden Männer nicht einmal bemerkten, wie sie von etwas Spitzem an der Hand getroffen wurden. Mit einem Laut des Schmerzes konnten sie es nicht verhindern, dass die Pistolen zu Boden fielen. Eine davon schlitterte passenderweise in seine Richtung, sodass Izaya sie sich blitzschnell schnappte.

In einer galanten Bewegung stand er hinter Kirima und drückte ihm die Waffe an den Kopf.

„Ich würde mich nun empfehlen, meine Herrschaften. Und es wäre überaus freundlich, wenn Kirima-san mich begleiten könnte.", verlangte er in einer scharfen Stimme, wobei jegliche Freundlichkeit wie weggeblasen war. Der eine Mann probierte noch an die zweite Waffe am Boden zu kommen, doch Izaya stampfte mit dem Fuß darauf.

„Ah ah, das würde ich nicht tun.", warnte Izaya und schleuderte das Objekt ans andere Ende des Raumes. Fixiert beobachtete er weiterhin die Reaktionen um ihn herum, bis Kirima auf einmal lachte.

„Schon gut, Orihara-san, ich begleitete dich hinaus."

„A-Aber Kiri-", begann einer der Männer zu protestieren, aber der Blick seines Vorgesetzten schien ihn zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

Izayas Gesicht hellte sich gespielt auf und mit einem Stoß in den Rücken schob er Kirima vorwärts durch die Tür.

„Freut mich zu hören. Also dann, man sieht sich!", verabschiedete er sich von den beiden Männern und lief mit dem kahlköpfigen Mann durch die Tür hinaus.

Einfach wunderbar, herrlich.

Bisher schien alles noch einmal gut gegangen zu sein. Izaya grinste zuversichtlich, während er weiterhin die Pistole in Kirimas Rücken drückte, damit er bloß nicht auf dumme Ideen kam.

„Orihara-san.", sagte Kirima irgendwann, als er nach einer Weile nicht mehr weiter voran ging. Izaya verengte die Augen.

„Ich glaube, hier endet meine Begleitung." Der Mann drehte den Kopf zu ihm und ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und in dem Moment wusste Izaya, das alles nur ein Trick war.


	15. tricked

Es war bereits später Abend, als Shizuo erneut mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf sein Handy guckte. Aber noch immer war nichts passiert.

Kein Anruf, kein gar nichts.

Es wunderte ihn, warum sich der Dreckskerl noch nicht gemeldet hatte.  
Aber auch gut.  
Dann hatte er mal wenigstens für einen Abend Ruhe…

Shizuo faltete die Verpackung auseinander, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und inspizierte das Essen. Ein leckeres Kuchenstück kam zum Vorschein und Shizuo lächelte leicht. Es war vielleicht nicht das Gesündeste zu essen, aber es hob wenigstens seine Laune.

Mit der Gabel brach er sich das erste Stück ab und wollte es sich gerade zum Mund führen, als ein lautes Piepen ihn davon abhielt. Genervt zuckte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Ach, _jetzt_ meldete sich sein Telefon zu Wort?

In einer schnellen Bewegung klappte er sein Handy auf und öffnete die SMS, die er bekommen hatte.

_Ich lasse den heutigen Abend ausfallen. Glück gehabt, Shizu-chan._

Er lachte kurz auf. Was war denn nun los?

Shizuo brauchte ein Weilchen, bis sein getipptes Wort auf dem Display erschien.

_Warum?_

Er drückte auf den Senden-Button. Der Blondschopf starrte weiterhin auf sein Handy und wartete bis er eine Antwort erhalten würde. Doch diese kam nicht.

Es vergingen weitere fünf Minuten und Shizuo packte verärgert das Mobiltelefon zurück in seine Weste.

„Tch, Bastard…", murmelte er und hob sie nun endlich das Stück Kuchen zum Mund. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Izaya ließ sich doch keine Chance entgehen, ihn in irgendeine Weise zu erniedrigen oder das Leben schwer zu machen.

Sein genervter Blick wandte sich an die Decke und er verengte die Augen. Was heckte er nun wieder aus?

Nachdem er seinen Kuchen vertilgt hatte, schmiss er den Abfall in den Mülleimer und setzte sich erneut auf die Couch. Es war bereits eine weitere Stunde vergangen und der Blondschopf starrte ein weiteres Mal auf sein Handy, doch noch immer keine Antwort von Izaya. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her und wusste nicht so wirklich, was er tun sollte.

Er dachte an seinen Bruder und ob er wohlauf war. Wirklich was von ihm gehört hatte er ja nicht. Wenn Izaya dachte, er könnte hier einfach die Regeln brechen, dann hatte er sich geschnitten.

Mit einem Grummeln erhob er sich von der Couch, schnappte sich Schuhe und Schlüssel aus dem Eingang und verließ seine vorübergehende Wohnung. Schließlich war es nicht weit, bis zu Izayas Apartment.

Der Knopf für die Klingel wurde geradezu penetriert, als Shizuo ungeduldig drauf drückte und pausenlos durchklingelte. Doch das schien nichts zu bringen.

Schließlich donnerte er hart gegen die Haustür und verlangte mit lauter Stimme, dass er aufmachen sollte.

Nichts.

Eine kurze Weile lauschte Shizuo, bevor er erneut gegen die Tür hämmerte.

„Izaya, du Bastard, mach die verdammte Tür auf! Oder ich brech sie ein!"

Aber es tat sich immer noch nichts. Eine genervte Ader ploppte auf seiner Stirn auf und er war nahe dran, die Tür einzuschlagen.

Er rüttelte einmal kurz an der Klinke, in dem Versuch sie vielleicht aufzubrechen, bis er plötzlich merkte, dass die Tür gar nicht verschlossen war. Mit einem Ruck war sie plötzlich offen und die Wut verschwand für einen Augenblick, während er verwundert die Stirn runzelte.

_Was…_

„Izaya?", rief er fragend in die große Wohnung hinein, während er das Apartment betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Niemand war zu sehen. Er fuhr sich kurz durch die blonden Haare, ehe er sich am Kopf kratzte.

Warum war die Tür offen?

Hatte er vergessen abzuschließen?  
Nein, eigentlich war der Floh nicht so unvorsichtig. Aber wo du Teufel steckte er dann?

Shizuo blickte noch einmal in die Runde, doch außer die üblichen Gegenstände entdeckte er keinen Izaya.

Vielleicht schlief er schon? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Der Floh würde eher die Nacht durchmachen, als frühzeitig ins Bett zu gehen. Weiterhin mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch, betrat er die Treppe und steppte langsam nach oben ins zweite Stockwerk.

„Komm raus, du Floh! Wenn das einer deiner Tricks ist…", begann der Blondschopf erneut mit drohender Stimme und lief auf die erstbeste Tür zu, die in sein Sichtfeld kam. Immerhin könnte das Ganze ein mieser Trick von ihm sein...

Nicht gerade leise stürmte er in den Raum und blieb im nächsten Moment wie angewurzelt stehen. Seine Augen waren fixiert auf das große Objekt in der hinteren Ecke.

Schwarzes Haar lugte unter der roten Bettdecke hervor, während der Rest des Körpers sich auf wilder Weise in den Rest der Decke eingewickelt hatte.

Da lag er.

Fast bewegungslos ruhte er auf dem Bett und schien nicht einmal gehört zu haben, dass Shizuo in den Raum, geschweige denn in sein Apartment eingedrungen war. Nur das fast unauffällige Heben und Senken der Bettdecke verriet, dass der andere noch atmete und offensichtlich am Schlafen war.

Neben ihm auf dem riesigen Schlafgestell lagen sein schwarzer Laptop und mehrere Handy wild verteilt. Eines davon, lag noch halb geöffnet in seiner Hand. Shizuo wusste für einen Moment nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

Er hatte Izaya noch nie so gesehen, noch nie schlafend. Sein Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen – dafür war er zu sehr in seiner Bettdecke eingemummt. Shizuo blinzelte.

Müsste jetzt nicht ein Messer von irgendwo her kommen? Müsste der Schwarzhaarige ihn schon lange provoziert oder bedroht haben? Doch nichts geschah.

„Oi, Izaya", rief der Blondschopf erneut, doch der andere Mann schien immer noch weiter zu schlafen. Mit zerknirschter Miene trat Shizuo schließlich näher, beugte sich halb über den Schlafenden und begutachtete den Informanten.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während man ihn leise atmen hören konnte. Sein Körper war auf so skurrile Art und Weise mit der Bettdecke verschmolzen, dass Shizuo nicht wusste, wo sie anfing und wo sie aufhörte.

„Izaya!", sagte er dann, während er mit der Hand an der Schulter des Schlafenden rüttelte. Es dauerte etwas, doch dann kam Bewegung in den kleineren Körper und die dunklen Augen öffneten sich langsam.

„…Shi…zu-chan…?", kam es etwas schlurrend aus seinem Mund, während er sich in der Decke umher wälzte. Einen Moment schien der Informant noch in seinen Träumen zu schweben, denn er drehte sich nur auf die andere Seite. Doch dann riss er die Augen auf. Hektisch flog die Decke zur Seite und der schwarzhaarige Mann rückte blitzschnell an den Rand des Bettes, um aus der Bettspalte ein Messer zu holen.

Shizuo konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, da stand der Informant auch schon vor seiner Nase und drückte ein scharfes Messer an seinen Hals.

„…Warum…bist du hier, _Shizu-chan_…?", brachte er etwas mühselig hervor und der ehemalige Bartender runzelte die Stirn. Seine braunen Augen blickten hinab auf die Gestalt des anderen. Nur in einer schwarzen Jogginghose bekleidet, starrte der andere zu ihm herauf. Also war er wirklich am Schlafen gewesen?

Während Izayas rechte Hand das Messer an seinen Hals bohrte, hielt er mit der linken Hand seine eigene Hüfte fest. Sein Gesicht war zu einer leichten Grimasse verzogen, in einem Versuch die Schmerzen, die er anscheinend hatte, nicht nach außen zu tragen. Als Shizuo genauer hinsah, konnte man die weißen Bandagen an der Seite erkennen und er fragte sich, was er angestellt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Shizuo, woraufhin der andere nur den Blick verengte.

„…Oh? Ist das etwa Sorge die ich da höre?", begann Izaya nun in seiner üblichen Stimmlage und so langsam schien er sich gefasst zu haben. Sein Blick wurde schärfer und das unregelmäßige Atmen schwächer.

„Tch. Nie im Leben, du Floh."

„Ehh…?", raunte Izaya gespielt empört, bevor er das Messer entfernte, als er merkte, dass von dem anderen im Moment keine Gefahr ausging.

„Nun? Was brichst du in meine Wohnung ein? Irgendein bestimmter Grund?", fragte Izaya, während er das Bett umrundete und sich das graue Shirt vom Bett schnappte.

„Wenn du mich umbringen wolltest, hättest du das lieber tun sollen, als ich noch am Schlafen war. Nur ein kleiner Tipp für die Zukunft."

Shizuo knurrte auf die Provokation.

Schließlich war das nicht seine Art, jemanden umzubringen, während dieser wehrlos schlief. Außerdem brauchte er diesen Bastard noch.

In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Izaya sich das Oberteil über den Kopf gezogen, wahrscheinlich damit er seine Verletzung verstecken konnte.

„Ich bin nicht eingebrochen, du Bastard.", knurrte Shizuo und folgte dem Floh, als er sich seinen Laptop und einige seiner Handys schnappte.

„Ach nein, wonach sieht es denn aus?", kam es belustigt von dem Informanten, während er zur Tür hinaus tapste und Shizuo ihm grimmig folgte.

„Die Tür war offen.", erklärte der Blondschopf und für einen kleinen Augenblick stockte Izaya in seiner Bewegung. Dann ging er weiter, als sei nichts geschehen.

„Ach wirklich? Habe ich nicht abgeschlossen?", sinnierte er gespielt und übertönte damit seine Überraschung.

„Warum sollte ich heute nicht kommen? Was planst du nun schon wieder für dreckige Pläne in deinem Kopf, huh?", kam Shizuo direkt aufs Thema zu sprechen und er durchbohrte den anderen mit seinem Blick, als der sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Dreckige Pläne? Ich bitte dich Shizu-chan, ich verkaufe lediglich Informationen an meine Klienten." Der Informant ließ sich auf die Couch nieder, während er den Laptop und die Handys darauf platzierte. Shizuo zischte, als er merkte, dass der andere seine Frage bewusst vermied.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort, du Ratte.", erwiderte er und blieb neben ihm, direkt vor der Couch stehen.

„Es ist nur die Wahrheit", sagte Izaya amüsiert und fuhr den Laptop hoch, indem er den Startbutton betätigte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und eine Weile starrten sie sich an, bevor Shizuo zischte.

„Ich will wissen, wie es meinem Bruder geht!", verlangte er und musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht den Laptop zusammen zu klappen. Immerhin schien Izaya nicht ganz zu begreifen, dass er sich immer noch zurück hielt, was seine Wut anging.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass heute keine Sitzung stattfindet?", bemerkte Izaya lässig und holte sich den mobilen Computer auf den Schoß.

„Das hast _du_ gesagt. Seit wann bestimmst du hier die Dinge?", erwiderte er knurrend und ging dann doch auf den anderen zu.

„Nun, seitdem du so ziemlich in dreifacher Schuld stehst." Shizuo verzog das Gesicht, als er daran erinnert wurde.

„Ich bin jetzt hier, also rück die Informationen raus, Izaya…" Dieses Mal hob Izaya den Blick von seinem Laptop und schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick.

„Also willst du freiwillig mit dem Experiment fortfahren?"

Bei dem Wort _Experiment_ verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen und Shizuo konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein rötlicher Schleier auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Du weißt genau, was ich davon halte, _I-za-ya-kun_…", sagte er drohend und ließ als musikalische Unterzeichnung seine Knochen in den Fingern knacken.

„Ich will nur, dass du deinen Teil des Deals auch einhältst, du Bastard."

Denn je länger sie hier herum diskutierten, desto schneller könnte Kasuka in der Zwischenzeit etwas passiert sein. Shizuo hatte schließlich längere Zeit keinen wirklichen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt und so langsam machte er sich schwere Sorgen. Zudem kotzte es ihn so dermaßen an, dass er sich hier auf eine dreckige Ratte verlassen musste, der Menschenleben buchstäblich am Arsch vorbei gingen. Aber es war nicht anders zu lösen. Zumindest für den Moment nicht.

Er hörte wie Izaya tief aufseufzte.

„Zwischen dir und deinem Bruder möchte man lieber nicht stehen. Ist ja schon fast so schlimm wie bei Namie. Ekelhaft.", kommentierte der Informant mit einer Grimasse und das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

Währenddessen wurde es dem Blondschopf zu viel.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihm, holte mit der Faust aus und rammte sie in das Sofa. Das Material gab sofort nach und man hörte ein seltsames Geräusch, dass vielleicht der Bruch einer Feder gewesen sein könnte.

Izaya war nur ein kleines Stück zu Seite gerutscht, sodass er die Kraft des Schlages nicht zu spüren bekam. Das einzige was er bemerkt hatte, war der Luftzug direkt an seinem Gesicht.

„Sag das nochmal du Ratte und es wird für dich kein Morgen mehr geben…"

Shizuos eiskalte Stimme war so scharf, dass man sich fast daran schneiden konnte. Izaya blinzelte unberührt zu ihm hoch und schien ganz genau zu wissen, dass Shizuo sich mit seiner bestialischen Kraft zurückhalten musste, da er sonst keine Informationen bekommen würde.

„Ich bin heute freundlich, wenn du auch freundlich bist."

„Huh?", zischte Shizuo, während er sich zusammen reißen musste, den Arm langsam zu sich zurück zu ziehen, anstatt zu versuchen; dem Floh erneut eine runterzuhauen.

„Sobald du siehst, dass es deinem Bruder gut geht, verschwindest du aus meiner Wohnung.", sagte Izaya sachlich mit einem gewissen, genervten Unterton. Langsam zeigte der andere, dass er im Moment kein Interesse daran hatte, Shizuo auch nur zu sehen. Etwas irritiert runzelte er die Stirn.

Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er wieder bei seinem Experiment mitmachen oder aus einer Milchflasche hätte trinken müssen. Doch nur aus seiner Wohnung verschwinden…?

„Nichts lieber als das!", antwortete Shizuo knurrend.

„Exzellent.", sagte der andere lediglich und zeigte auf das andere Ende der Couch, ohne seine Augen von dem Bildschirm zu heben. „Nimm dort hinten Platz."

Shizuo grummelte etwas vor sich hin, während er widerwillig das tat, was der Informant von ihm verlangte.

„Du brauchst also nur einen Beweis, dass es ihm gut geht, ja?", fragte Izaya dann nach einigen Minuten und klickte weiterhin unruhig hin und her. Shizuo nickte.

„Hier."

Der Laptop wurde umgedreht und der Blondschopf konnte erkennen, dass es wieder eine Überwachungskamera war. Statt den Floh zu hinterfragen, woher er zum Teufel Zugriff auf die Kameras hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf den Bildschirm des Laptops.

Zu sehen war eine Kulisse mit mehreren Gerätschaften und Kameras. Leute wuselten durch die Gegend und hantierten mit allerhand Werkzeug herum, das Shizuo noch nie gesehen hatte.

In der Mitte des Getummels sah er seinen Bruder mit einigen anderen Leute wie sie über etwas diskutierten. Kasuka trug ein seltsames Kostüm, welches ihn wie einen Samurai aussehen ließ.

„Ah, was für ein fleißiger Typ er doch ist. Dein Bruder ist wirklich hart am Arbeiten. Er ist immer noch am Proben, auch wenn die Regisseure schon längst überzogen haben."

Izaya begann gelangweilt zu gestikulieren, doch das nahm Shizuo gar nicht richtig wahr. Er starrte weiterhin mit einem fokussierten Blick auf dem Bildschirm.

Eine der Frauen, die durch die Kulisse streiften, reichte dem TV-Star ein Handtuch, womit er sich in der nächsten Sekunde über die Stirn wischte.

„Es geht ihm gut, _Shizu-chan_.", sagte Izaya mit einer bestimmten Tonlage und klappte den Laptop zu, sodass Shizuo nichts anderes übrig blieb, als hinauf in die dunklen Augen zu starren.

„Wenn du nun bitte durch die Tür da drüben verschwinden könntest…"

Tch.

Ein wirklicher Beweis war es nun nicht. Da hätte er lieber seine Stimme gehört, doch Shizuo wusste, das Kasuka öfters mal bis in den späteren Abend hinein probte. Also musste er das fürs erste akzeptieren. Er würde einfach gleich nochmal probieren, ihn per Handy zu erreichen.

„Beim nächsten Mal trete ich die Tür gleich ein, damit deine anderen Verfolger dich einfacher ums Eck bringen können.", zischte Shizuo und in seiner Stimme schwang ganz deutlich die Unzufriedenheit mit, dass er immer noch nicht wirklich über den Vorfall mit dem Angriff auf seinen Bruder Bescheid wusste.

Doch Izaya nahm den Satz so hin, ließ lediglich mit einem schiefen Grinsen verlauten, dass es ihm egal war, was der Blondschopf mit seiner Tür machte.

„Nur zu. Ich stell es dir in Rechnung."

Shizuo schnaubte wütend und erhob sich ruckartig von der Couch, während er beim Hinausgehen darauf achtete, die Tür ordentlich hinter sich zuzuknallen. Es ertönte ein gefährliches Geräusch, doch die Tür brach glücklicherweise noch nicht in sich zusammen.

Trotz der ganzen Umstände hatte sich der Floh heute extrem seltsam benommen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Es war nicht normal, dass der Floh seine Haustür nicht abschloss. Oder gar jemanden in sein Schlafzimmer ließ, ohne dass gleich ganze Messer durch das Zimmer flogen.

„Tch…", grummelte er leise und bewegte sich die Treppe hinunter.

Shizuo hob seine Hand und griff in seine Weste. Und dieses Mal konnte er die altbekannte Verpackung in seinen Fingern spüren, was eine gewisse Erleichterung in ihm auslöste.

Da konnte er dem Floh nicht mal seine Zigaretten präsentieren. Er wurde ja geradezu gezwungen, seine Wohnung so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Was auch immer der miese Bastard für einen speziellen Grund hatte.

In Sekundenschnelle hatte er eine Zigarette im Mund und zog im nächsten Moment auch schon kräftig daran, bevor er den Rauch in die kühle Luft blies. Es war sehr dunkel geworden und Shizuo wollte gar nicht wissen wie spät es war.

Shizuo grummelte weiter vor sich hin, während er ein Stockwerk tiefer die Tür aufschloss. Offensichtlich hatte es irgendwas mit Izayas Verletzung zu tun - die an seiner Hüfte…

Vielleicht hatte der Floh doch nun endlich Angst um sein Leben?

Angst, dass das Monster von Ikebukuro ihn diese Mal zerquetschen könnte?

Doch Shizuo wusste selbst, dass er ihn nicht einfach so umbringen konnte. Nicht, wenn sein Bruder weiterhin in einer Gefahr schwebte, über die nur Izaya Bescheid wusste.

**xxx**

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen lehnte er sich noch weiter zurück, während er mit den Augen die Decke anstarrte. So gut wie möglich versuchte er den Arzt an seiner Seite zu ignorieren, doch die Schmerzen spürte er dennoch.

Izaya verzog erneut das Gesicht, als Shinra eine unüberlegte Bewegung machte. Der Mann legte die silbernen Instrumente mit einem Klimpern zu Seite und ließ ein kleines Lachen verlauten.

„Wenn du darüber lachen kannst, sollte ich mir wirklich überlegen, Celty davon zu erzählen.", drohte Izaya, als er das grinsende Gesicht des Arztes studierte, der sich offensichtlich über Izayas Zustand amüsierte. Als er die Worte des Informanten registrierte, verstummte er abrupt und schenkte ihm augenblicklich einen glühenden Blick.

„Das tust du nicht.", sagte Shinra und holte sich frische Bandagen aus seiner Tasche, die er nach Izayas Geschmack ein bisschen zu eng schnürte.

„Kommt drauf an, wie du mich beim nächsten Mal verarztest, Shinra.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige matt grinsend und drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster.

Er war gerade nochmal davon gekommen. Kirima schien weitere, gefährliche Kontakte geknüpft zu haben, von denen noch nicht einmal er gewusst hatte. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass er nur mit einer leichten Stichwunde davon gekommen war. Und das alles nur für Shikis Recherchen.

Shinras Laune gestern war eher durchwachsen gewesen, als er Izaya im Eingangsbereich begrüßt hatte. Er und Celty hatte sich wohl wegen irgendeiner belanglosen Sache in die Haare gekriegt. Also wirklich, die beiden waren schon fast wie ein altes Ehepaar. Nur Celty schien sich ihren eigenen Gefühlen nicht im Klaren zu sein, oder war einfach zu naiv.

Doch als der Arzt seinen alten Freund verarzten durfte, schien er gleich bessere Laune gehabt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich nur um weiter heimliche Blutproben zu nehmen und sie für irgendwelche Experimente zu testen.

Izaya war nur froh, dass er während der Flucht den USB-Stick nicht verloren gebracht hatte.

Das wäre nämlich absolut tödlich gewesen.

„Nimmst du auch die Medizin ein, die Celty dir gestern mitgegeben hat?", fragte Shinra, woraufhin Izaya das Gesicht verzog.

„Nachdem du mir gestern irgendein Beruhigungsmittel untergejubelt hast, werde ich das nicht mehr tun.", zischte der Informant unzufrieden und dachte an die gestrige Situation.

Dieser Stümper hatte nämlich heimlich das Mittel injiziert, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er sich so extrem müde gefühlt hatte. Er hatte vorsichtshalber sogar Shizuo abgesagt, da er nicht wusste, wie gut er sich in dem Zustand verteidigen konnte…

„Es war kein Beruhigungsmittel, es war ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Ich weiß ja, wie schlecht du manchmal einschläfst.", erklärte Shinra mit neutraler Stimme, packte gerade alle notwendigen Sachen zurück in seine Tasche.

„Ah, wie schön. Noch viel besser."

Izayas Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und mit einer Grimasse im Gesicht erhob er sich von der Couch. In einer genervten Bewegung schnappte er sich sein schwarzes Shirt von der Couchlehne, während er sich schnell über den Kopf zog.

Shinra wusste wohl genau, dass der Schwarzhaarige seine Medizin kaum einnahm, weshalb er gestern zu anderen Mitteln gegriffen hatte.

Doch genau das hatte dem Informanten gerade gefehlt. Er hatte genug Arbeit um die Ohren, die zu erledigen war. Abgesehen von seinem normalen Tagesgeschäft, war da immer noch die Sache mit dem USB-Stick, dessen Daten er sich immer noch nicht genauer angesehen hatte.

Izaya drehte sich um, während sich langsam ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Ich glaube das nächste Mal ist die Behandlung umsonst, ne?", sagte der Informant und streifte sich gerade seine Plüschjacke über.

„Sorry, das kann ich leider nicht erlauben.", sagte Shinra emotionslos, während ein kleines Lächeln sein Gesicht bedeckte.

„Du willst mich wohl arm machen, Shinra~", nörgelte Izaya weiter und fuhr mit der Hand über seine Messer in der Jackentasche. Shinra lachte.

„Das brauche ich mir von dir nicht anhören. Du hast so viel Geld, dass es dir aus dem Ohren wieder hinaus quillt.", erwiderte er, während er seine Tasche mit den Utensilien sortierte. Einen Moment später wandte er sich zu dem anderen Raum.

„Pass lieber auf, mit wem du dich in Zukunft einlässt. Kirima ist wahrlich niemand, mit dem man Dart spielen sollte."

Für einen Moment war selbst Izaya überrascht und er blieb bewegungslos mitten im Raum stehen.

Woher der andere wusste, mit wem er es zu tun gehabt hatte, ließ Izaya vorsichtig werden. Sein alter Freund hatte selber gute Kontakte. Nicht umsonst, war er Untergrundarzt.

Aber eigentlich konnte es dem braunhaarigen Mann ziemlich egal sein...

„Vielleicht solltest du auch aufpassen, wo du deine Nase hinein steckst."

Shinra lächelte.

„Dann gilt das wohl für uns beide, was?", sagte er und schob sich seine Brille ein Stück höher.

Izaya grinste bitter.

Er war gerade erst dabei die Kontrolle über das Monster zu gewinnen. Und das würde er sicherlich nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Es war gestern definitiv gefährlich gewesen.

Zu gefährlich.

Denn er hatte Shizuos Unberechenbarkeit mal wieder unterschätzt. Trotz der Absage, die er dem Monster geschickt hatte, war er vorbei gekommen.

Izaya war wahrlich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

Nicht auf seine Anwesenheit, noch auf den Rest der folgte. Der Informant war davon ausgegangen, dass es nichts Besseres für Shizuo war, einfach mal einen Tag auszusetzen. Doch er hatte er sich mal wieder geirrt…

Es war ein Wunder, dass Izaya vor Schwindel und Müdigkeit nicht umgekippt war. Leider kam hinzu, dass Shizuo ihn so ruhig und so angreifbar gesehen hatte. Izaya hatte sich ihm quasi wie auf dem goldenen Servierteller präsentiert. Sowas durfte nicht noch einmal passieren…

Unbewusst biss sich der Informant auf die Lippe, während er fokussiert auf die Pflanze in die Ecke starrte. Shinra runzelte fragend die Stirn und wedelte im nächsten Moment mit der Hand vor seinen Augen.

„Izaya?" Angesprochener wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte zu dem irritierten Arzt. Kommentarlos wandte er sich zum Gehen, in Richtung Tür.

„Das Geld ist morgen auf deinem Konto.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige sachlich, während er sich selbst hinaus geleitete. Shinra blickte ihm hinterher.

„Nimm die Medizin!", rief der Arzt noch, doch Izaya war bereits zu Tür hinaus.

Der Informant beeilte sich die Treppen hinunter zu kommen, während er seiner Verletzung kaum Beachtung schenkte.

In der nächsten Sekunde hatte er bereits sein Handy in der Hand und bestellte sich ein Taxi. Während er kurz wartete, blickte er durch die Gegend und beobachtete die Menschenmassen Ikebukuros.

Unbekannte Gestalten umrundeten ihn, streiften ihn teilweise durch das Gedränge, doch Izaya bewegte sich kein Stück zur Seite.

Dann grinste er.

In der Ferne konnte er blondes Haar entdecken, wodurch er die Person beinahe mit jemand anderes verwechselt hätte.

Na sieh mal einer an. Da wurde ihm seine Beute quasi schon ins Netz getrieben. Dann würde er sich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihr unterhalten.

.

.

Izaya ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich gerade auf ein Taxi wartete und huschte über die Straße. Sie bewegte sich zügig durch die Massen hindurch und schien vollkommen mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein. Zumindest merkte die Frau nicht, dass ihr jemand folgte.

Izaya streunte unauffällig hinterher, beobachtete wie sie nur einmal kurz Halt machte, um an einem Takoyaki-Stand sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

Der Informant gesellte sich währenddessen zwischen eine Gruppe Menschen, holte sein Handy hervor und gab vor eine SMS zu tippen.

Die Leute um ihn herum, musterten ihn für einen Moment, jedoch schienen sie ihn nicht zu erkennen. Die blonde Frau drückte gerade das Geld in die Hand des Verkäufers und lächelte matt. Izaya rückte ein Stück vorwärts, und senkte den Blick, als sie beide kurz davor waren Blicke auszutauschen. Aber wenn es ums ausweichen ging, war er da doch relativ geübt.

Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte leise, während er weiterhin Beispieltexte in sein Handy tippte, um nicht aufzufallen. Niemand schien ihn wirklich zu beachten, während er in der Menge unterging wie ein Ninja. Doch als Izaya in der nächsten Sekunde hochblickte, war von der Frau nichts mehr zu sehen.

Rasant ging sein Blick hin und her, huschte von einer Person zur nächsten, doch die Frau war nirgendswo zu entdecken. Der Informant verengte die Augen, bevor er im nächsten Moment aufseufzte.

„Ahh, entwischt.", sagte er und erntete seltsame Blicke von seinen geliebten Menschen in der Umgebung, doch das war nicht weiter von Belang.

„Schade eigentlich. Dabei wollte ich nur ein paar Fragen stellen.", murmelte er weiter und begann in Richtung U-Bahn zu trotten, während er unterwegs weiterhin Ausschau nach blondem Haar hielt.

Erneut ein Taxi zu bestellen war wohl sinnlos, wo er doch sowieso schon in der Nähe des Bahnhofs war. Erneut blickte der Informant auf sein Handy.

Es war erst kurz nach Mittag, stellte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhrzeit fest.

Er musste die Zeit unbedingt noch nutzen, um die Daten von dem USB-Stick auszuwerten. Das hatte momentan Vorrang, schließlich wollte er Shiki-san nicht mit leeren Händen gegenüber treten.

Der Informant lief weiter durch die Massen hindurch, bis es zum Ende hin schließlich weniger Menschen wurden. Er nahm die nächste Abkürzung, bog um die Ecke, während er fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff.

Bis plötzlich ein Blitzen in seinem Sehbereich auftauchte.

Ein scharfes Objekt befand sich plötzlich unmittelbar an seinem Nacken, während er erst jetzt die Präsenz eines anderen Menschen hinter sich spüren konnte.

Izaya blieb ruckartig stehen, so als ob er sich an etwas erinnert hätte.

Es war natürlich der passendste Ort: eine dunkle Seitengasse.  
Der Ausgang zur offenen Straße gegenüber war nicht mal mehr weit entfernt, doch Izaya hatte noch nicht vor, jetzt schon zu gehen.

„Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum du mir folgst, _Orihara Izaya-san_?", kam eine scharfe und doch ruhige Frauenstimme an seine Ohren und der Informant konnte das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nicht verhindern.

„Ahh…jetzt habe ich ja nicht mal eine Chance, mich vernünftig vorzustellen. Wie schade…", säuselte er lediglich und wollte am liebsten die Hände in die Luft schmeißen um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen, jedoch wollte er im Moment kein Risiko eingehen. Nicht, wenn die Frau hinter ihm immer noch das Messer an seinen Hals drückte.

„Ich weiß wer du bist. Kein Grund für Formalitäten.", stellte die weibliche Stimme klar, während das Messer sich noch enger an ihn drückte. „Und ich weiß, was du imstande bist zu tun."

Ho? Das schien ja noch interessanter zu werden, als bislang angenommen.

„Eh? Ach wirklich?"

Izayas Stimme senkte sich gefährlich, was der Frau hinter ihm auch aufzufallen schien. Denn sie spannte sich an und wartete ab was der andere vorhatte. Doch darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet.

In der nächsten Sekunde flog die Waffe der Frau aus ihren Händen und schlitterte ein paar Meter weiter über den Asphalt. Das Geräusch klang noch immer in ihren Ohren, während Izaya innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden ihre Positionen gewechselt hatte.

Nun klebte sein Messer an ihrem Hals und das nicht zu dicht. Ihr Körper war nahe an der Wand hinter hier, auch wenn er sie noch nirgendwo hin drängte.

Er hatte lediglich den Arm ausgestreckt, das silberne Messer scharf an ihren Hals gedrückt. Er konnte den nervösen Herzschlag unter der Waffe fühlen, als ihre Halsschlagader rasant pochte.

„Masami Miya-san…ne? Es gibt ein paar Fragen die ich dir stellen möchte." Ihre blauen Augen verengten sich, während sie versuchte aus seinem süffisanten Lächeln, das seine dunklen Augen nicht erreichte, Informationen heraus zu filtern. Doch mehr als schieres Amüsement entdeckte sie nicht.

„Ich bin nicht bereit dir auch noch in die Hände zu spielen, Orihara-san." In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Kampfeswillen wider, was den Informanten weiter belustigte.

Als ob er auf ihre Fassade herein fiel.

Sie war ein Mensch, der sich nicht anpasste. Sie war jemand, der nicht war, wie Izaya es gerne haben wollte, auf seinem Schachbrett. Ein Bauer, der ein Feld zu weit sprang.

Ein lautes Geräusch ertönte plötzlich und unterbrach das stumme Gefecht der beiden Personen, die überrascht zur Seite blickten.

„I-ZA-YA-KUN!", dröhnte es durch die Straßen, bevor sich direkt neben ihnen eine Sitzbank in den Boden bohrte. Izayas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

Dass Shizuo ihn auch von überall aus her riechen konnte. Es war schon fast unmenschlich. Ach was dachte er denn, der Typ war nicht _menschlich_. Nein, nicht mit dieser Kraft eines Monsters.

Izaya zwang sich selbst zu einem matten Grinsen, während er der blonden Frau einen kurzen Blick schenkte.

„Ich denke unser Gespräch muss warten. Also dann!", rief Izaya lässig aus, während er die Hand zum Abschied hob und in entgegengesetzter Richtung davon rannte.

Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da stürmte auch schon ein großer, blonder Mann an ihr vorbei und brüllte wütend hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen Mann her.

Izaya zischte innerlich.

Er hatte gehofft, ihn heute mal zu umgehen, doch das Glück war anscheinend nicht auf seiner Seite. Diese alte Gewohnheit ihrer Jagden würde sich auch nicht legen, egal in was für Umstände die beiden Männer verwickelt waren. Sobald Izaya in Ikebukuro sein Gesicht zeigte, hieß das Mord und Totschlag. Für die Einwohner war es Stichwort sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, sobald die Worte „Izaya" oder „Shizu-chan" zu hören waren.

Aber heute hatte er keine Zeit für eine spannende Hetzjagd. Vor allem mit seiner Verletzung würde es nicht mehr so einfach sein wie vorher, dem Monster zu entwischen.

„Du Bastard!", brüllte Shizuo erneut und zog im gleichen Atemzug ein Straßenschild aus dem Asphalt, als ob er gerade eine Blume gepflückt hätte.

„Du hast echt Nerven dein schäbiges Gesicht in Ikebukuro zu zeigen!"

Izaya lachte kurz, bevor er dem Objekt mit einem Sprung zur Seite auswich. Momentan machte sein Körper noch mit. Aber je mehr er sich bewegte, desto mehr, drohte die Wunde wieder aufzugehen.

„Tokyo ist bislang noch eine freie Stadt. Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich nicht hier sein dürfte.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige lässig, während er ein spöttisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht brachte.

Die beiden Männer blieben nach ein paar Straßenecken kurz stehen und atmeten für eine Weile aus. Izaya atmete dabei angestrengter als Shizuo. Dem schien das jedoch nicht aufzufallen, als er mit seinem wütenden Blick den Floh nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Die Passanten um sie herum, starrten mit geweiteten Augen auf die beiden Männer, die schon den halben Ort auf ihrem Weg zerstört hatten. Izaya ignorierte bereits ihre Blicke und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Blondschopf.

„Du wirst nicht aufhören hier hin zu kommen, oder?", fragte Shizuo plötzlich etwas ruhiger und Izaya runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht wirklich, Shizu-chan~", flötete er.

Shizuos wütende Miene verzog sich langsam zu einem ruhigeren Ausdruck, während er in seine Weste griff, um eine Zigarettenschachtel hervor zu holen.

Izaya verengte für einen Augenblick die Augen, während er beobachtete, wie der andere sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

Oh…?

Seit wann hatte er wieder Zigaretten? Dabei war er sicher gewesen, dass er alle Verbindungen unterbrochen hatte.

Izaya schnaubte.

„Heh…? Du hast deine Zigaretten wieder?"

Der andere antwortete nicht.

„Wie armselig. Dabei dachte ich, dass du es länger aushältst, Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo zog ein weiteres Mal kräftig an dem Stängel, schien zu versuchen, sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es war nicht so einfach, wenn der andere ihn weiterhin versuchte zu provozieren.

„Tch. Als ob du mich vom Rauchen abhalten kannst, Bastard."

Izaya schnaubte belustigt, während er sich innerlich einen Vermerk machte: Unbedingt Shizuos Zigaretten stehlen und dieses Mal zu hundert Prozent sicher gehen, dass alle Verbindungen gekappt waren.

Mit einem schnellen Blick, prüfte Izaya, wie sehr Shizuo gerade von seinem Suchtmittel abgelenkt war, bevor er sich für die Flucht bereit machte. Er musste dringend den Inhalt des USB-Sticks genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Und das am besten noch, bevor er von Shizuos Faust getroffen wurde.

Mit einem spielerischen Grinsen hob er die Hand zum Abschied.

„Bis heute Abend, _Shizu-chan_…", rief er noch über seine Schulter hinweg und der seltsame Ton in seiner Stimme, ließ Shizuo aufblicken.

Ein peinlich berührter Ausdruck war das letzte, das Izaya von seinem Gesicht sah, bevor die Steinwand sich zwischen ihnen schob, als der Informant um eine Ecke bog und flüchtete.

Als Shizuo schließlich realisierte, dass der andere schon halb entkommen war, ballte sich seine Hand zu einer Faust. Sein Gesicht war ein Mix von Scham und Zorn und irgendwie wusste er nicht, ob er dem anderen weiter hinterher jagen sollte.

„Shizuo!"

Tom nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, als er von ihm gerufen wurde. Der Blondschopf wandte sich zu ihm um und begegnete dem müden Blick seines Chefs.

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte dieser nur und wartete am hinteren Ende der Gasse auf ihn. Shizuo nickte langsam und zusammen trotten die beiden Männer durch die Straßen davon.

Etwas weiter von dem Geschehen entfernt, hörte man ein kleines Ausatmen, was mit einem nervösen Kichern verbunden war. Die verkrampfte Haltung um sein Messer blieb, während sein Mund sich verzog.

Heute lief auch nichts wie geplant.


	16. Passion

Inzwischen war er kein Unbekannter mehr. Die letzten Tage wurde er noch seltsam gemustert, doch mittlerer Weile schien es bereits wieder Interessanteres zu geben, als einen blonden Mann in einem Bartender-Outfit.

Shizuo konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, eher war er sogar froh darüber. Noch hatte er es auch geschafft, seinen Zorn innerhalb von Shinjuku in Zaum zu halten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb Glück, dass er noch nicht wie ein Monster abgestoßen wurde. Lediglich innerhalb des Apartments des Flohs wurde er gewalttätig, und das nicht ohne triftigen Grund.

Shizuos Handgriff festigte sich um den silbernen Schlüssel in seiner Hand, während er unruhig die Treppen hinauf lief. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl die Zeit über in Shinjuku zu „wohnen" und dann noch unter dem Bastard höchstpersönlich.

Shizuo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Er war gerade dabei, den Schlüssel umzudrehen, als ihn der bekannte Klingelton seines Handys begrüßte. Innerlich fluchte Shizuo bereits, da er dachte, dass es Izaya war, der ihn anrief, doch zu seiner Überraschung war es jemand anderes.

„Kasuka!", rief Shizuo überrascht und schon fast übermütig zugleich in das Mobiltelefon, als er auf den grünen Hörer drückte und dabei seinem Bruder die Chance nahm, auch nur irgendwas zu sagen.

„Geht es dir gut? Wo steckst du?"

Anscheinend war der andere sichtlich überrascht, solch extreme Besorgnis von Shizuo zu hören, dass er für einen Moment lang gar nichts sagte. Die Stille war erdrückend und fast hatte der Blondschopf gedacht, dass sein Bruder aufgelegt hatte.

„Kasuka?"

„Mir geht es gut.", kam dann die resignierte Antwort, die in Shizuos Ohren auch ein wenig überrascht klang. So als ob er sich wunderte, warum Shizuo ihn sowas fragte.

„Warum bist du so aufgeregt, Bruderherz?"

Die Stimme des TV-Stars wurde für einen Moment leiser, als er sich anscheinend weiter vom Telefon weg lehnte. Shizuo knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen.

War es nicht offensichtlich?

Erst meldete er sich tagelang nicht und dann wurde er auch noch beinahe Opfer eines Attentates – und er fragte ihn, warum er sich so aufregte?

„Du wurdest angegriffen, Kasuka!" Shizuos Stimme wurde etwas lauter und wahrscheinlich konnten ihn selbst die Damen unten am Empfang hören, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war weiterhin auf das Gespräch fokussiert.

„Nur fast, Bruderherz." Als Kasuka die Worte aussprach, verkrampfte sich der Griff um die Türklinke, während er immer noch keinen Schritt in die Wohnung gegangen war.

„Hayato hat sich um ihn gekümmert.", fuhr sein Bruder fort und Shizuo konnte es dem Manager nicht verübeln, dass er seinen Bruder so tadellos vor dem Angreifer beschützt hatte, als er es nicht konnte.

Der Blondschopf ließ ein erschöpftes Seufzen verlauten.

„…Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht. Und bitte sag Hayato Danke von mir."

Erstaunlicherweise war es sehr still im Hintergrund bei Kasuka und erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass er in seiner Wohnung oder im Hotel sein musste.

„Bitte ruf nicht mehr an."

Stille.

Die Worte brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie in seinem Verstand Sinn machten. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er einen Stich. Einen kleinen Stich, der sich dennoch kraftvoll in sein Herz bohrte. Normalerweise hielt Shizuo sich auch größtenteils aus seiner Arbeit heraus und rief ihn nur selten an. Doch durch die letzten Tage und Umstände war es unvermeidbar gewesen. Er machte sich halt Sorgen, wie es jeder andere Bruder auch getan hätte.

„…Was ist passiert, Kasuka?", hakte Shizuo schließlich hinterher, als er merkte, dass der TV-Star diesen Satz nicht ohne Grund gesagt hatte. Irgendwas wusste er, irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein. Denn Shizuo hatte es deutlich in seiner sonst so resignierten Stimme erkannt.

Doch alles was er als Antwort bekam, war ein plötzliches Besetztzeichen.

Mehrere Minuten verharrte er in seiner Position und bewegte sich nicht. Wie eine Statue stand er da, während das Handy immer noch an seinem Ohr klebte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Shizuo das Mobiltelefon zuklappte und seine steifen Muskeln sich begann zu regen. Schlurrend trat er in die Wohnung, ließ langsam die Tür zufallen, während er mitten im Flur stehen blieb.

Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht und er würde herausfinden was es war.

Koste es was es wolle.

**xxx**

Mit einem leisen Piepen das durch den großen, stillen Raum schallte, legte er auf. Eine Weile blieb er auf dem schwarzen Schreibtischstuhl sitzen und konnte immer noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum sie wirklich so mutig waren.

Er drehte den USB-Stick in seiner Hand, spielte mit dem drehbaren Teil des Objektes.

Es hatte sich definitiv gelohnt.

Es hatte sich gelohnt, selbst an den Mann zu gehen. Das letzte Mal war sowieso schon viel zu lange her gewesen.

Aber das wahre Ziel hinter dieser ganzen Aktion war verblüffend. Izaya hatte fast Lachtränen in den Augen gehabt, bei dem absurden Plan, der anscheinend über Monate ausgetüftelt worden war. Und das von solchen Gestalten.

Dass sie so weit gehen würden…

Er lachte.

Nein, so hatten sie nicht gewettet.

Rasch stand er auf, bewegte sich auf seine Couch zu, wo sein Laptop auf dem Glastisch verweilte. Er klappte ihn auf und sofort erwachte das Gerät aus seinem Schlafmodus. Mehrere Fenster öffneten sich und er klickte mehrmals durch die Reihen von Fenster, bis er bei dem Dokument war, dass er wollte.

Er würde von ganz unten anfangen.

Bei dem kleinsten Mann in der Reihe.

Bei dem erstbesten Bauern.

Izaya lehnte sich zurück während er den Bildschirm vor sich prüfend musterte. Ein Bild von einer Frau tauchte auf. Blondes Haar, blaue Augen.

Die Lippen des Informanten verzogen sich wieder zu einem Grinsen. Sein Finger fuhr rasch über das Mousepad, klickte sich durch bis zu dem speziellen Programm auf seinem Laptop. Blitzschnell verglich er die Daten, tippte die Nummer ein und als nächstes erschien schon der rote Punkt auf der Karte.

Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn, als er sah, wo sich die Agentin befand.

Shinjuku.

Er untersuchte die weiteren Mails und Daten, die sie betrafen und schnell stellte er fest, warum sie da sein könnte, wo sie gerade war.

„Hmm, plötzlich habe ich Lust auf Italienisch…", murmelte der Informant amüsiert zu sich selbst, als er kurzfristig einen Entschluss fasste.

Der Laptop wurde zugeklappt, während er sich erhob und sich seine Jacke schnappte. Schnell prüfte er mit einem Griff in die Taschen, ob seine Waffen vorhanden waren und ob er genug Geld dabei hatte, bevor er pfeifend das Apartment verließ.

**xxx**

Das nasse Handtuch flog in die Ecke, zusammen mit den dreckigen Klamotten. Er fuhr sich unruhig durch die halb trockenen Haare. Mit einem Ruck war der Kleiderschrank offen und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen betrachtete der blonde Mann seine Auswahl.

Irgendwas stimmte an der ganzen Sache nicht.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Floh irgendwas damit angestellt hatte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden des Zweifelns, riss er sich zusammen und zog sich eines seiner üblichen Bartender Outfits aus dem Schrank. Der Blondschopf war gerade dabei den Gürtel der Hose zu schließen, als ein schlechtes Gefühl ihn überkam.

Irgendwas störte ihn.

Er hob den Kopf, als er ein leichtes Stampfen im Wohnzimmer spürte und als Bestätigung hörte er im nächsten Augenblick eine amüsierte Stimme im Wohnzimmer zirpen.

„Es ist noch nicht Schlafenszeit, Shizu-chan..."

Und just in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Izaya kam hinein spaziert. Der Informant blieb abrupt ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen, während er ihn belustigt von oben von unten musterte.

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich Shizuos Körper, während er bereits die übliche Wut in seinem Inneren spürte, und das Gefühl aufkam, auf den anderen losgehen zu wollen. Doch er schluckte es hinunter.

„Shizu-chan, was machst du da?", fragte der andere schließlich, während sein höhnendes Grinsen sich nur noch mehr vertiefte.

„Mich umziehen, wonach sieht es denn aus?", knurrte Shizuo und schnappte sich das weiße Hemd von seinem Bett, um es sich in einer lockeren Bewegung über den Kopf zu ziehen. Innerlich musste Shizuo sich weiterhin zusammen reißen, denn er merkte, wie seine Faust sich ballte, bis die Haut sich schon weiß färbte.

Doch womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war Izayas Hand.

Sie war so plötzlich an seinem Arm, dass er reflexartig zurückwich, doch der Informant folgte ihm. Einen Moment war es ruhig in dem Schlafzimmer, bis Izaya schließlich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen hochblickte.

„Warte."

Stutzig blinzelte der ehemalige Bartender zu ihm hinunter, bevor ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm hoch kam. Eine Mischung aus Misstrauen, Irritation und noch etwas anderem. Die Hand war immer noch an Shizuos linkem Arm, aber er tat nichts, um sie abzuwimmeln. Eher kämpfte er darum, die Fassung zu wahren, als sein Blick auf Izayas Lippen fiel.

„Zieh dir was anderes an.", kam dann der Befehl aus Izayas Munde und Shizuo wachte aus seiner Starre, als sich die Lippen des anderen bewegten. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bevor die Worte in seinem Verstand ankamen.

„Hah?", zischte er und riss sich nun endgültig aus Izayas Griff, während er merkte, dass seine Wangen begannen zu glühen. Izaya lachte.

„Zieh dir andere Sachen an."

„Andere Sachen? Warum?", fragte Shizuo weiterhin verwirrt.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann grinste immer noch und hob die Hände in die Luft.

„Wir gehen essen. In einem Restaurant."

„...Was? Wieso?"

„Weil mir der Sinn danach steht, Shizu-chan…", erwiderte Izaya mit schmeichelnder Stimme, die verriet, dass in Wahrheit noch was ganz anderes dahinter steckte. Schließlich tat der Informant sowas nicht ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Nach all den Jahren, musste man das ja wissen.

Shizuo schnaubte.

„Und warum muss ich mit?", knurrte Shizuo und spannte unruhig seine Muskeln an.

„Na weil wir das Experiment dort fortführen. Ein bisschen Abwechslung ist bestimmt auch nicht schlecht.", erklärte Izaya, während er die Arme müde nach hinten streckte.

Shizuo beäugte ihn weiterhin misstrauisch und versuchte einen Zusammenhang zu entdecken. Doch wie immer konnte er nicht ausmachen, was der Informant sich dabei dachte.

„Zieh dir normale Klamotten an. Ich weiß, dass du auch andere Sachen hast, außer die Bartender-Outfits von deinem Bruder."

Als Izaya seinen Bruder erwähnte, reagierte er aus Reflex und steppte direkt vor Izayas Nase.

„Du scheinst wohl echt ein Problem mit meiner Kleidung zu haben...!", zischte Shizuo, wobei er kaum einen Zentimeter von dem anderen entfernt war. Doch Izaya zuckte nicht zurück.

„So gesehen nicht. Es steht dir sogar, irgendwie.", sagte er und begann zu grinsen, als sich Shizuo Gesicht erneut vor Verwirrung runzelte und er für einen Moment seine Sprache verloren hatte. Er war es nicht gewohnt keine wirklichen Beleidigungen von Izaya zu hören, geschweige denn Komplimente…

„Aber es wäre nicht so angebracht wenn du in deinem Bartender-Outfit in einem Restaurant auftauchen würdest, ne, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo schnaubte.

Als ob sich bisher jemand über seine Klamotten beschwert hätte. Entweder waren diese Leute lebensmüde oder waren einfach nur dreist, sodass diese Glück hatten, mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen zu sein.

„Tch.", schnaubte er widerwillig, während er auf seinen Kleiderschrank zulief und mit ein paar gezielten Handgriffen eine Jeans und ein blaues Shirt aus dem Wirrwarr hervor zog.

In der Zwischenzeit fischte Izaya sein Handy hervor und tippte fix eine Nummer ein, ehe er das Gerät an sein Ohr hielt. Shizuo blickte ihm zweifelnd hinterher, als er ins Wohnzimmer abdackelte, bevor man im nächsten Moment seine gefakete Stimme säuseln hören konnte.

Aber viel mehr, als das Wort _Shinjuku_ verstand er nicht.

„Das ist schon viel besser~", kommentierte der Informant, als Shizuo nach kurzer Zeit ins das Wohnzimmer trat. Der Blondschopf wusste immer noch nicht recht, wie er auf die seltsame Art des anderen reagieren sollte, also schnaubte er nur.

„Das Taxi ist gleich da. Wir müssen uns beeilen.", klärte der schwarzhaarige Mann ihn auf und nun wusste er, mit wem der Floh am Telefon gesprochen hatte.

Doch warum Izaya es plötzlich so eilig hatte und warum sie in ein italienisches Restaurant fuhren, war Shizuo immer noch ein Mysterium.

.

.

Die ganze Fahrt über musste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht durchzudrehen. Erneut ballte er die Faust und durch den starken Druck, färbte sich die Haut schon fast weiß.

Izaya saß direkt neben ihm und schien sich sichtlich darüber zu amüsieren, wie Shizuo versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

Die quasselnde Stimme der Frau durchbrach weiterhin die Stille, die sonst immer in Taxen herrschte, und der Blondschopf war nahe dran, sich ihren Hals zu schnappen und ihn umzudrehen.

Doch das war noch längst nicht alles.

Ein bunt gefiederter Vogel, gefangen in einem großen, silbernen Käfig, hatte seinen Platz direkt neben der plappernden Taxifahrerin und belegte somit den Beifahrersitz. Was natürlich dazu führte, das Izaya und Shizuo sich wohl oder übel beide nach hinten setzten mussten, was eigentlich nicht geplant war.

Der Blondschopf war schon so weit wie möglich an den Rand des Autos gerutscht, doch durch ein paar Kurven und der seltsamen Fahrweise der gesprächigen Fahrerin, war es quasi unmöglich zu verhindern, dass er immer wieder zurück in die Richtung des Flohs rutschte.

Diesem schien das ganze wilde Theater nichts auszumachen, denn auf seinem Gesicht befand sich die ganze Fahrt über dieses schelmische Grinsen, während er Shizuo aus den Augenwinkeln interessiert beobachtete.

In der einen Hand hatte der Floh sein Kinn abgestützt, während er die andere vorsichtshalber in seiner Jackentasche behielt. Wahrscheinlich als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, falls der Blondschopf auf dumme Ideen kam...

Nur einmal durchbrach Izaya die Stille zwischen den beiden Erzfeinden und das auch nur um den Blondschopf zu ärgern.

„Ich glaube sie mag dich."

Shizuos gezischte Antwort ging in der Erzählgunst der Frau unter, die ab und zu einen gewagten Blick in den Rückspiegel warf, nur um den blonden Mann erneut zuzuzwinkern.

Doch Shizuo ignorierte es.

Diese Frau war der reinste Wahnsinn.  
Wer es schaffte sich länger mit ihr als fünf Minuten zu unterhalten, der musste mindestens genauso wahnsinnig sein, wie sie selbst.

Als das Taxi anscheinend endlich bei seinem Ziel angekommen war, atmete Shizuo hörbar auf.

Der Horrortrip war zu Ende.  
Endlich.

Die beiden Männer stiegen aus, während der Informant der molligen Frau das Geld in die Hand drückte. Dabei hatte sie ihn fast wieder in ein längeres Gespräch verwickelt, wenn Shizuo nicht Izayas Arm geschnappt hätte. Überrascht wurde der Informant davon gezogen und er musste fast lachen.

„Shizu-chan, nur weil du noch unerfahren bist, ist das kein Grund vor deiner Verehrerin wegzulaufen, ne?", neckte Izaya, sobald sie ein Stück entfernt waren und er sich aus Shizuos Griff wandte. Der andere blieb ebenfalls stehen und musterte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Sie ging mir auf die Nerven!", wehrte sich Shizuo und wandte das Gesicht ab, als ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg, doch Izaya hatte seine Augen bereits wieder auf seinem Handy.

Mit einem scharfen Blick musterte er den Bildschirm des Mobiltelefons, während er schließlich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck das Restaurant vor ihnen studierte.

„Lass uns gehen.", sagte der Informant plötzlich mit einer ernsthaften Stimme, sodass Shizuo skeptisch die Augen verengte. Dennoch folgte er dem anderen, als sie in den Eingangsbereich des Restaurants betraten.

Für Shizuo war es das erste Mal, dass er ein solches Lokal betrat und es würde wahrscheinlich auch das letzte Mal sein. Er hielt nicht viel von dieser Atmosphäre und den Leuten, die sich dort aufhielten. Es wirkte reich, machtvoll und gleichzeitig so unecht, dass es für Shizuo nicht mehr als eine Traumwelt war.

Sobald sie den ersten Fuß hineingesetzt hatten, wurden die beiden Männer von einem Kellner begrüßt. Izaya übernahm die Führung, indem er sich schmeichelhaft mit dem größeren Mann unterhielt und Shizuo auf Izayas gefakter Freundlichkeit das Gesicht verzog.

Doch nach einigen Sekunden fiel der Blick des Kellners auf den Blondschopf und er musterte ihn prüfend. Shizuo erwiderte den Blick mit glühenden Augen, während er sich völlig fehl am Platze fühlte, zwischen diesen reich aussehenden Leuten.

„Er gehört zu mir.", sagte Izaya schließlich mit einem gezielten Unterton in der Stimme, während er mit seiner EC-Karte vor der Nase des Kellners herum wedelte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurückzulenken. Der skeptische Blick des Mannes wich nicht, dennoch verneigte er kurz den Kopf und streckte den Arm in Richtung der Tische.

Izaya warf Shizuo einen amüsierten Blick zu, ehe sie beide dem größeren Mann folgten und an einem Tisch für zwei Personen geleitet wurden.

Neugierig blickte Shizuo um sich und musste zugeben, dass er sich fühlte, als hätte er eine andere Welt betreten. Etwas unbehaglich fühlte er sich schon, zwischen diesen reichen und teilweise älteren Leuten, die mit ihren Weingläsern auf ihr Wohl anstießen.

Er betrachte den Tisch, an dem sie saßen und bemerkte die ordentliche Faltweise der Servietten, wie er es nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte. In dem Fastfood Restaurant, wo er mit Tom öfters essen ging, hatte man Glück wenn man noch Servietten erwischte, denn die waren ganz schnell mal leer.

Doch hier musste man sich darum keine Sorgen machen.

In der Mitte des kleinen Tisches stand sogar eine rote, angezündete Kerze, welche in dem halbgedimmten Saal schon fast romantisch wirkte. Wäre es bloß nicht der Umstand, dass er hier mit dem Floh saß und nicht mit jemand anderem.

Derweil blickte er zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der sich mit dem Kellner auf Italienisch zu unterhalten schien, wobei Shizuo kein einziges Wort verstand. Bedächtig versuchte er die Worte zu verstehen, doch gab es langsam auf. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Izaya sich jemals für andere Sprachen interessiert hatte. Zumindest nicht in der High School.

Als die beiden Männer wohl ihr kurzes Gespräch beendet hatten und der Kellner sie endlich verließ, wandte sich Shizuo genervt an den Floh.

„Spuck es aus. Was genau planst du?"

Die Worte wurden langsam und bedrohlich ausgesprochen, wobei der blonde Mann darauf achtete, seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten. Der Floh konnte ihm nicht erzählen, dass er einfach mal in einem noblen Restaurant essen wollte. Dafür liebte er viel zu sehr sein fettiges Tuna, als dass er stattdessen plötzlich auf Italienisch umgestiegen war.

„Was meinst du Shizu-chan? Natürlich werden wir hier unser Abendessen genieß-"

„Red keinen Schwachsinn, du Floh!", unterbrach er den anderen barsch, wobei sich schon Gäste verwundert zu ihnen umdrehten, als sie die laute Stimme hörten.

Sie waren zwar in Shinjuku und nicht in Ikebukuro, dennoch konnte man die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen, dass sie jemand eventuell erkannte. Vor allem da der Floh selbst sich nicht einmal von seiner Plüschjacke trennen konnte, die ja fast wie ein Markenzeichen fungierte.

Aber Shizuo musste sich ja umkleiden.

_Tch_.

„Ich würde ein wenig leiser sprechen, wenn ich du wäre. Zeig mal ein wenig Manieren, Monster."

Da war es.

Die alte Leier von dem Floh.

Und er dachte schon, es würde die ganze Zeit so seltsam weiter gehen.

„_I-za-ya_…", zischte er leise, während sich seine Hände krampfhaft um den Tisch krallten. Würde er nicht langsam mit der Sprache rausrücken, wüsste er nicht, ob er sich beherrschen konnte.

Italienisches Restaurant hin oder her.

Doch statt zu antworten, holte der Informant erneut sein Handy hervor und durchlöcherte es mit einem prüfenden Blick. Ein Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht, so als ob er gerade den Hauptgewinn gezogen hatte. Und da platze ihm der Kragen.

Ruckartig wurde der Informant in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung an seinem Shirt gegriffen und dabei halb über den Tisch gezogen.

„Izaya du-!"

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Seite, die dem Kellner von vorhin gehörte. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Flasche alten Wein, während die andere Hand zwei Gläser balancierte.

Izaya reagierte schnell; wedelte mit der freien Hand und lächelte schmeichelhaft in seine Richtung.

„Alles in Ordnung. Er ist immer so…_wild_."

Sobald die Worte ausgesprochen waren, ließ Shizuo hektisch sein Shirt los und durchbohrte den Floh mit einen glühenden Blick.

„Ah, ist das so?", kommentierte der Kellner plötzlich amüsiert, was selbst Shizuo aus seiner nicht ganz akzentfreien Stimme heraus hören konnte. Und irgendwie schien er einen besonderen Abschnitt in dieser kleinen Konversation verpasst zu haben, denn der Kellner und Izaya tauschten für einen kurzen Moment wissende Blicke aus.

„Ich möchte Sie trotzdem darum bitten, ihre Lautstärke im Zaun zu halten. Sie stören sonst die anderen Gäste."

Shizuo wandte den Blick und sah tatsächlich, dass sich einige bereits in ihre Richtung gedreht hatten und sie beobachteten. Manche flüsterten sogar hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Aber natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten!", flötete der Informant entschuldigend und brachte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Als Shizuo stumm blieb, trat Izaya unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienenbein und der blonde Mann war nahe dran erneut zu zischen, doch stattdessen murmelte er ebenfalls eine Entschuldigung.

„Danke für Ihr Verständnis. Nun, darf es etwas Wein sein?", fragte der Kellner und hob demonstrativ die Weinflasche in die Höhe. Bevor Shizuo etwas dazu sagen konnte, hatte der Floh bereits für ihn geantwortet.

„Sehr gerne."

Mit einem kleinen Grinsen, dass nur für Shizuo bestimmt war, blickte Izaya ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und Shizuo ging es so dermaßen auf den Senkel, dass er die Muskeln extrem anspannte, um nicht schon wieder auf ihn loszugehen. Er wollte es bei allen Mitteln vermeiden, nun wo er sowieso schon genug gedemütigt wurde.

„Nero d' Avola, aus dem Jahre 2004, sorgfältig zubereitet, aus dem Süden Italiens.", beschrieb der Kellner den Rotwein, den er nun in beide Gläser einschenkte, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat.

Shizuo blickte ungläubig auf das alkoholische Getränk, während er kurz davor war eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Er mochte keinen Wein, und es war ihm auch egal, wenn er noch so sorgfältig zubereitet war oder einen exzentrischen Namen trug, den Shizuo nie und nimmer nachsprechen könnte.

„Möchten die Herren Ihre Mahlzeit bestellen?"

Izaya, der gerade sein Weinglas in der Hand balancierte, wusste darauf sehr fix eine Antwort.

„Für mich wäre das einmal die 37 und für den blonden Herrn die 68."

Er war so schnell beim Antworten, dass Shizuo der Protest quasi im Munde stecken blieb, als er geschlagen zusehen musste, wie der Kellner nickte und bereits wieder davon stiefelte.

Sofort schenkte er ihm einen glühenden Blick.

„Was zum Teufel hast du für mich bestellt?"

Der Floh musste schon mal hier gewesen sein, sonst hätte er nicht die Nummern des Menüs aus dem Kopf gewusst. Oder hatte er etwa vorher die Speisekarte auswendig gelernt?

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen. Man wusste es nie bei diesem Spinner.

„Lass dich überraschen. Ich zahle sowieso, schon vergessen?", erinnerte Izaya und gestikulierte mit den Händen in der Luft.

„Das ist nicht das Problem!"

„Sondern?", fragte Izaya, während er das Kinn in seinen Händen abstützte und ihn herausfordernd angrinste.

Shizuos Hände verkrampften sich, während er an die vorherigen Situationen in der Wohnung denken musste. Der Floh hatte es aus irgendeinen Grund aufs Essen abgesehen.

Erst sollte er ständig diese Milch trinken und nun schleppte er ihn in ein Restaurant, um ihn wahrscheinlich erneut vergiftetes Essen unterzujubeln. Dabei war das wahrscheinlich schon alles bereits im Voraus mit dem Kellner abgesprochen, natürlich.

„Ich vertrau dir nicht, du Dreckskerl."

„Natürlich tust du das nicht!", lachte Izaya, als wäre es selbstverständlich. Shizuo zog eine Grimasse, während sich sein zorniger Blick in dunkelrote Augen bohrte.

„Aber in einer Sache vertraust du mir.", sagte der Informant schließlich mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen, das Shizuos Blut zum Kochen brachte.

„Du vertraust darauf, dass ich Informationen über deinen Bruder habe."

Der blonde Mann zischte.

„Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun!"

„Kann sein. Aber es hat schon seinen Grund warum ich hier hin wollte..."

Der schwarzhaarige Mann spielte mit seiner Serviette herum, während er weiterhin doof grinste.

Shizuo beobachtete ihn zornig, während er erst jetzt zu begreifen begann, dass diese ganze Sache doch etwas mit seinem Bruder zu tun hatte.

„Spucks aus!", knurrte Shizuo im nächsten Moment und wartete, bis der andere sein kleines Origami-Spielchen beendet hatte und den Kopf hob.

„Shizu-chan, ich hab nichts im Mund…", witzelte Izaya, der es auch noch wagte neben dem zornigen Monster auch noch schlechte Witze zu reißen, vor allem wenn seine Geduld sowieso aufs Äußerste gespannt war...

„_I-za-ya-kun_…"

„Ahh, du verstehst einfach keinen Spaß, Shizu-chan…", meckerte Izaya, während er theatralisch die Augen schloss und das Gesicht zu einer Art Schmollen verzog.

Es war der Moment, als Shizuo eine ruckartige Bewegung nach vorne machte, um seine geballte Faust in sein Gesicht zu rammen, als Izaya blitzschnell ein Messer an seinem Hals hatte. Da der Tisch relativ klein war, und der Informant sich nach vorne gelehnt hatte, sah man nicht einmal die spitze Waffe, mit der der Mann den ehemaligen Bartender gerade bedrohte.

„Setz dich. Die Italiener finden es äußerst unhöflich, wenn man ihren Wein nicht einmal probiert."

Ein kalter Befehl.

Izayas Stimme war plötzlich auf Minusgrade herunter gedreht und spitz wie Eis. Das kalte Messer war zwar nichts Neues, doch irgendwie wusste er, dass Izaya es nun ernst meinte.

Einen Moment zögerte Shizuo noch, bevor er sich entschied zu kooperieren und sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken ließ. Izayas Gesicht formte sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln und bewegte das Messer so geschmeidig zurück in seinen Ärmel, dass selbst Shizuo Probleme hatte, es zu sehen.

Die neugierigen Blicke der Gäste waren abermals auf sie gerichtet und die meisten schienen sich zu wundern, was in aller Welt da gerade passiert war.

Shizuo ignorierte sie, nahm stattdessen sein Weinglas in die Hand und probierte einen Schluck. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Nach meinen Angaben, sollte Miya Masami hier anwesend sein.", begann Izaya leise und senkte so stark seine Stimme, dass Shizuo die Ohren spitzen musste, um die Worte zu verstehen.

„Sie ist eine Agentin unter einer größeren Organisation, die hier vermutlich ihren Unterschlupf hat. Masami-san ist übrigens in deiner Wohnung sittlich, falls du es noch nicht wusstest."

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich kurz.

Sie kam ihm doch gleich verdächtig vor. Hatte ihn sein Instinkt also nicht getäuscht.

„Was hat sie mit meinem Bruder zu tun?"

„Nun, ich habe herausgefunden, dass unser lieber Mr. Kirima nicht ganz unschuldig ist. Wegen ihm bist du obdachlos geworden, damit Miya Masami deine Wohnung beziehen konnte."

Shizuo wollte etwas sagen, doch Izaya schnitt ihm dazwischen.

„Warum genau, kann ich leider nicht sagen, aber das ist ja sowieso unwichtig, nicht wahr? Es geht ja schließlich um deinen _geliebten Bruder_…" Izaya drückte die letzten Worte mit so viel Ironie aus, dass man quasi die Abneigung spüren konnte.

„Red weiter…", sagte Shizuo leise mit drohendem Unterton über den Rand seines Weinglases hinweg und durchbohrte ihn weiter mit seinen braunen Augen, während er einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Nun, Kirima war einer der Leute, die den Angriff auf Kasuka bewerkstelligt haben."

Izaya beobachtete, wie sich Shizuos rechte Hand anspannte, doch er sagte nichts, also fuhr der Informant fort.

„Doch er ist nicht der wahre Täter hinter dem Attentat. Es ist weitaus komplizierter."

Izaya schnappte sich sein Weinglas und schwenkte es in der Hand.

„Hier in diesem italienischen Restaurant befindet sich vermutlich der Hauptsitz einer größeren Organisation, wo sich der wahre Täter aufhalten könnte, aber mir fehlen die Beweise. Deshalb sind wir hier. Um ein paar Recherchen durchzuführen."

Er wedelte mit der Hand.

„Du brauchst aber nichts zu tun, überlass das Reden lieber mir. Hat dein kleines Gehirn das soweit verstanden, Shizu-chan?"

Eine ganze Weile war es leise.

Für Izaya musste es aussehen, als ob der Blondschopf seine Sprache verloren hatte, doch in Wahrheit musste er seine Wut unter Kontrolle halten. Seine Finger krallten sich noch einen Moment stärker in den Tisch und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis er das Objekt entzwei geteilt hätte, wenn Izaya so weiter machte.

„Und glaubst du ernsthaft ich kauf dir den Dreck ab? Du bist zwar ein guter Lügner, doch mich kannst du nicht verarschen." Wenn der Floh dachte, er konnte ihn übers Ohr ziehen, dann musste er dringend an seinen Techniken arbeiten.

„Wenn du mir sowieso nicht glaubst, warum wolltest du dann, dass ich es dir erzähle?"

Shizuo zögerte für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er antwortete.

„Weil ich die Wahrheit hören will und nicht deine Lügen."

„Ich lüge nicht, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo schnaubte, während er beobachtete wie Izayas dunkler Blick keinen Moment von ihm ließ. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte schon fast ernsthaft, wenn nicht dieses kleine Grinsen wäre, dass wohl nie sein Gesicht verlassen würde...

Shizuo seufzte.

„Was auch immer. Hauptsache Kasuka ist nicht in Gefahr."

„Nein, das ist er nicht.", bestätigte der Informant und lehnte sich gelangweilt in seinen Stuhl zurück.

Es war nicht einfach Izayas Worte zu bewerten.

Er sagte nie wirklich die Wahrheit, zumindest nicht, ohne irgendeine Lüge hinein zu pflanzen. Aber eine wirkliche Wahl als ihm zu glauben hatte er nicht.

Shizuo starrte ihn mit verengten Augen an und sein glühender Blick wurde mit einem schiefen Grinsen erwidert.

Es würde sich bald zeigen, ob der Floh ihn in eine Falle gelockt hatte, oder nicht…


	17. Temptation

Mit der rechten Hand nahm er erneut das Weinglas in die Hand und schwenkte es hin und her. Die rote, alkoholische Flüssigkeit schwappte an den Rand, bis es fast drohte auszulaufen.

Shizuo stierte ihn immer noch zornig an und schien wirklich daran zu glauben, in eine Falle von ihm getappt zu sein.

War ja auch verständlich.

Seit wann vertrauten sie sich auch?

Der Informant klappte sein schwarzes Handy abermals auf und starrte auf die Karte. Der rote Punkt war schon verschwunden, seit sie sich an ihren Platz gesetzt hatten und doch hatte Izaya gehofft, dass es nur an dem mangelnden Empfang lag. Schon beim Betreten des Restaurants hatte er unauffällig nach blondem Haar Ausschau gehalten, aber als sich nach einer Weile nichts weiter tat, hatte er es aufgegeben.

Es war aber zumindest eine Fährte.

Eine Fährte, die ihm auf die richtige Spur bringen konnte.

Er war sich sicher, dass das hier ein spezieller Ort war. Es fungierte nicht nur als italienisches Restaurant, sondern war im Hintergrund ein Treffpunkt für bestimmte Persönlichkeiten. Damit wichtige Gespräche im Geheimen blieben und es keine falschen Ohren mitbekamen.

Natürlich existierten im Internet keine Pläne über die Baulichkeiten des Restaurants, doch es war ein Kinderspiel für ihn die Dinge auf andere Art zu erfahren. Man musste nur die richtigen Worte finden.

Vielleicht sprach er im Anschluss nochmal mit dem Kellner…

Izaya grinste.

Auch wenn er nicht wie gehofft, Miya Masami getroffen hatte, konnte er dennoch den restlichen Abend ausnutzen, indem er Shizuo ärgerte. Denn dieser schien wirklich mit sich und seinen mörderischen Gedanken zu kämpfen. Es war einfach zu verlockend, da nicht zu handeln.

„Ne, Shizu-chan. Ist das dein erstes Mal in einem Restaurant?" Auf die Art und Weise wie der andere sein Gesicht verzog, konnte er daraus schließen, dass er richtig lag.

„Oho, wie überraschend. Und das obwohl du sogar in jeder Bar hättest arbeiten können."

„Tch, hätte. Wegen dir wurde ich ständig gefeuert, du Mistkerl!", erwiderte Shizuo zischend und krampfte vor Wut zusammen. Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Mal langsam, Shizu-chan, das hast du ganz dir selbst und deinem Temperament zu verdanken…", wehrte er sich, doch fuhr sogleich fort.

„Aber jetzt bist du ja hier! Genieße doch die Atmosphäre, die Menschen, die Stimmung, das herrliche Essen! Hier wird dir nur das feinste Essen serviert, ein Fest für den Gaumen~…", säuselte der schwarzhaarige Mann euphorisch und irgendwie schien das den Blondschopf nur noch mehr zu verärgern.

Izaya selbst war eigentlich gar kein großer Fan von italienischem Essen, geschweige denn, dessen Gebräuche. Doch sobald er seine geliebten Menschen um sich hatte, rückte dieser Umstand eher in den Hintergrund.

„Halt die Klappe! Schlimm genug, dass ich hier mit dir sein muss..."

„Ehh…? Also gibt es jemanden mit dem du hier hin gegangen wärst…? Unglaublich!" Der Informant fing an zu lachen, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

Shizuo sah aus, als ob er vor Wut an die Decke gehen würde und gleichzeitig vor Scham im Boden versinken wollte.

„Ah, ich vergaß! Wahrscheinlich traut sich die arme Frau nicht, mit einem Monster wie dir auszugehen."

Der Informant kicherte erneut und die ersten Leute starrten sie aus der Ferne aus an und begannen zu flüstern und zu munkeln. Denn der Informant gab leider keinen Deut darauf, leise zu sprechen.

Das nächste was man hören konnte, war ein lautes Knacken, als Shizuos Griff um den Tisch überhandnahm und sich der erste größere Riss bildete.

Izaya beobachtete, wie Shizuo ein paar Mal durchatmete und sich schließlich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. Anscheinend versuchte er wirklich sich zusammen zu reißen, oder er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich zu bessern. Egal was es war, es war interessant. Nach all den Jahren, die sie sich schon kannten, hatte der Blondschopf es nie wirklich geschafft, sich zurückzuhalten.

Nie.

Vor allem nicht bei Izaya. Doch seit einiger Zeit, hatte sich etwas verändert. Irgendwas war anders.

Und das versuchte der Informant herauszufinden. Schließlich war es ja auch mehr oder minder sein Job. Und je mehr er das Monster kannte, desto besser.

„Ihr Essen, Gentlemen.", ertönte die Stimme des Kellners von der Seite, als er mit ein paar Tellern auf dem Arm zu ihnen trat.

Auf Izayas Gesicht breitete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen aus, als er beobachte, wie Shizuos Bestellung vor seine Nase platziert wurde. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den Teller.

„Buon Appetito.", wünschte der Angestellte mit einem Lächeln, bevor er Izaya zuzwinkerte und die beiden Herren ihren Mahlzeiten überließ.

Der Informant nahm bereits sein Besteck in die Hand, während der Blondschopf misstrauisch das Essen vor ihm beäugte.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?"

Natürlich kannte Shizuo sich kein Stück in der italienischen Küche aus, aber welcher Japaner tat das schon?

„Das nennt man Bruschetta, Shizu-chan.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er mit seiner Gabel begann in seinem Salat herumzustochern.

„Ist die Spezialität des Hauses, außerdem mal was anderes als immer nur Sushi und Ramen, so wie du es kennst."

„Pah, wenn du denkst, du kannst mich auf diese Weise vergiften, liegst du daneben, Izaya-kun…"

Für einen Moment stoppte Izaya in seinem Kauprozess, blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Oh man Shizu-chan, denkst du das etwa immer noch?" Izaya legte für einen Moment seine Gabel zur Seite und lehnte sich ein Stück über den Tisch.

„Natürlich!"

„Ahh…", seufzte Izaya theatralisch, bevor er sich gelangweilt sein Weinglas schnappte.

„Ne, Shizu-chan, würde ich den Wein trinken, wenn er vergiftet wäre?", fragte er und nahm sich einen größeren Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

Der andere schien aber weiterhin nicht überzeugt zu sein, denn sein Schnauben zeigte deutlich seine Ungläubigkeit.

„Ich rede nicht von dem Alkohol, ich rede von dem Essen.", erwiderte der Blondschopf und zeigte demonstrativ auf sein unangerührtes Bruschetta auf dem Teller.

Es war ja irgendwie ganz süß, wie Shizuo dachte, dass er ihn vergiften wollte. Immerhin, hatte er das in der High School schon tausende Male ausprobiert, ohne dass der Muskelprotz es mitbekommen hatte. Und immer wieder zeigten sich keine Auswirkungen. Nur einmal hatte er mit Magenproblemen zu kämpfen gehabt. Aber das war auch schon alles.

Sein Körper war einfach unzerstörbar.

„Dir ist nicht zu helfen…", meckerte Izaya gespielt und reichte mit seiner Hand über den Tisch hinaus, sodass er sich eines der Bruschetta schnappen konnte.

Shizuos Augen gingen misstrauisch hin und her, als ob er gleich ein Messer erwarten würde, dass in sein Gesicht sprang. Doch Izaya grinste nur und senkte den Blick in einer Art von Anspielung, bevor er genüsslich und verdächtig langsam in die Mahlzeit biss.

Izaya musste fast lachen, als er sah, wie sich Shizuos zweifelnder Gesichtsausdruck zu einem mit Verwirrung wandelte, während seine Wangen neue Farbe bekamen.

Als der schwarzhaarige Mann den Bissen schließlich hinunter schluckte, wusste Izaya, dass der andere ihm nun nichts zu bieten hatte.

„Nun, Shizu-chan, sehe ich so aus, als ob ich gerade sterbe?", fragte Izaya und stützte den Kopf in seine Handflächen ab, während er mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr.

Izaya machte das Ganze viel zu sehr Spaß. Er wusste, genau, dass Shizuo im Inneren vor Wut nur so brodelte und dass er sich ganz schön am Riemen reißen musste, um sich nicht gleich den Tisch zu schnappen und auf ihn zu schleudern.

So, du Muskelprotz, was hast du nun zu sagen?

Izaya wartete gespannt, doch der andere sagte nichts, erhob sich nur ruckartig von seinem Platz, sodass der Stuhl ein ekliges Geräusch machte, während er über den Boden schrabbte.

Die Hände auf den kleinen Tisch gerammt, hielt Shizuo seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Bin auf Toilette.", sagte er kurz angebunden und begann davon zu laufen. Eine Weile blinzelte Izaya, bevor er sich umdrehte und ihm hinterher blickte.

„Langweilig, Shizu-chan…", murmelte der zurück gebliebene Mann und stocherte in den letzten Salatresten herum. Er hatte darauf gehofft eine interessante Reaktion hervor zu rufen, doch das was er bekam genügte ihm nicht. Die Reaktion war immer noch unvorhersehbar. So konnte er ihn nicht kontrollieren, so konnte er ihn nicht…

Vielleicht sollte er doch seine Geheimwaffe für diesen Abend nutzen?

Gelangweilt nahm der schwarzhaarige Mann einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Wein, während seine Augen über die anderen Anwesenden in dem Saal schwebten.

Bei weitem war da niemand, der sein Interesse weckte. Die meisten waren nur elendige Lügner, die ihre Partner durch eine Affäre betrogen. Man konnte es ihnen schon quasi im Gesicht ablesen.

Früher war es Izaya eine Freude gewesen, ihren Partnern die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu klatschen, nur um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Doch was für ihn vor Jahren noch eine amüsante Genugtuung war, hatte sich nun in langweiliges Geplänkel entwickelt. Es war oftmals dieselbe Leier, dieselben Reaktionen. Nur manche von ihnen wiesen noch das Potenzial auf, sich anders zu verhalten, sich anders zu entwickeln, als der Informant es von ihnen gedacht hatte. Doch auch das war in letzter Zeit eher selten der Fall.

Shizuo war gerade der einzige, der ihn halbwegs unterhalten konnte, der ihn irgendwie interessierte.

Izaya klappte sein Handy auf, fuhr mit seinem Daumen über die Tasten und tippte sich mit wenig Interesse durch die Programme. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf die Uhrzeit und so langsam fragte er sich, warum das Monster so lange brauchte.

„Shizu-chan ist bestimmt im Klo stecken geblieben…", kicherte der Mann zu sich selbst, bevor er sich auch erhob. Sein Gesicht formte sich zu einer ernsten Maske.

Der Kellner blickte ihn fragend an, als er an ihm vorbei lief und in seinem gebrochenen Italienisch erklärte er ihm kurz, dass im Augenblick keiner der Gäste die Herrentoilette betreten sollte.

Aus Sicherheitsgründen.

Schließlich wusste er nicht, was ihm da drin für ein Massaker erwarten würde, oder ob Shizuo bereits im vollen Gange seines Wutausbruches war. Der größere Mann schien etwas irritiert zu sein, nickte jedoch, als Izaya erneut mit seine Kreditkarte vor ihm hin und her wedelte, sodass der Informant eilig seinen Weg fortführen konnte.

Er bog um eine Ecke, kam in einen Gang, wo sich am Ende die Toiletten befanden. Ein jüngeres Pärchen kam ihm entgegen, wobei die beiden so aussahen, als seien sie sich bereits auf dem Weg zur Toilette gegenseitig um den Hals gefallen. Manche Leute hatten keinen Respekt mehr vor irgendwas. Wenn man nur das entsprechende Geld hatte, konnte man sich alles leisten…

Als Izaya die hochwertige Tür zur Herrentoilette öffnete, wurde er von einer edlen Einrichtung begrüßt, die auf die meisten Leute atemberaubend wirken musste, aber vom Informanten jedoch ignoriert wurde.

Sein Augenmerk galt ausschließlich den Kabinen, als er den Blondschopf in dem Vorderraum mit den Waschbecken nicht entdecken konnte. Schien so, als sei noch kein unschuldiger Mensch zu Schaden gekommen…

„Shizu-chan~…", flötete der Informant, als er die Kabinen vor sich hatte und jede einzelne überprüfte, ob sie abgeschlossen war.

„Verpiss dich.", kam es knurrend aus der letzten Ecke und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Izayas Gesicht.

„Ist Shizu-chan etwa ins Klo gefallen?", neckte der schwarzhaarige Mann und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Im nächsten Moment war ein Knurren zu hören.

„Ich steck dein grinsendes Gesicht gleich ins Klo, du Bastard!"

„Oh? Das will ich sehen…", lachte der Informant und durchbohrte mit seinen dunklen Augen die Kabinentür, hinter der sich Shizuo versteckte.

„Verschwinde."

„Eh? Was ist los? Hast du etwa Probleme beim-"

„Ganz sicher nicht!", unterbrach ihn der andere und schnaubte wütend.

Izaya kicherte.

Natürlich nicht. Denn Izaya konnte sich schon denken, dass der andere in Wirklichkeit gar nicht auf die Toilette gemusst hatte.

„Hmm…wenn du da nicht raus kommst, komm ich gleich rein. Du weißt, dass das für mich kein Problem ist, Shizu-chan…"

Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, dem Blondschopf im Moment zu drohen, doch der Gedanke, den er nun hatte, wollte nicht aus seinem Kopf. Eine etwas verrückte Idee und doch irgendwie ein Einfall, der nicht ganz abwegig war. Vielleicht würde das sogar klappen, wenn er Glück hatte.

„Ich sagte, verschwinde!", knurrte Shizuo drohend und verpasste der Kabinentür einen schwachen Schlag, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Aber der Informant bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Wie du willst. Dann komm ich eben zu dir."

.

**xxx**

.

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Moment mal. Der Kerl hatte doch nicht ernsthaft vor…

Im nächsten Moment war ein leises Klicken war an der Tür zu hören, als der Floh versuchte die Toilettentür zu öffnen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Shizuo registrierte, dass der andere die Tür bereits so gut wie geknackt hatte. Shizuo erhob sich hektisch von dem Klodeckel.

Er wollte nur seine Ruhe haben…!

Er wollte sich doch nur für einen kurzen Moment beruhigen. Denn das kalte Wasser vorhin konnte ihm nicht im Geringsten dabei helfen, sein hitziges Gemüt zu besänftigen. Hinzu kamen die anwesenden Männer in dem Raum, von denen Shizuo seltsam beäugt worden war, während er zerknirscht sein Spiegelbild durchlöcherte hatte.

Um niemand Unschuldigen zu verletzen, hatte er sich schließlich gezwungenermaßen in die hinterste Kabine verzogen. Dort hatte er für einige Minuten verweilt und gemerkt, wie sein Zorn sich langsam zurückzog.

Zum Glück.

Er hatte nämlich nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt, einen der unschuldigen Männer eine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen…

Aber jetzt verzog er sich sogar extra in die Kabine um sich zu beruhigen und da wurde er immer noch nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Diese Pest musste ja auftauchen…

Es war nicht so, dass er vor Izaya „geflohen" war.

Pah.

Er würde nichts lieber tun, als ihm mal die Fresse zu polieren, anstatt vor ihm wegzulaufen. Doch ihr Deal verbat es ihm ja, dem Floh schwerwiegendere Verletzungen, als eine „Kopfnuss" zu verpassen. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, machte der Floh noch Gebrauch davon und packte es auf seine sowieso schon viel zu lange Schuldenliste…

Die Wirklichkeit holte ihn zurück, als die Klinke vor ihm plötzlich runter gedrückt wurde. Die Tür ging mit einem Knall auf, bevor Shizuo es verhindern konnte.

Das Geräusch hallte noch eine Weile in dem Raum nach, während Izaya vor ihn trat und ein süffisantes Grinsen sein Gesicht bedeckte. Shizuos Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Oh. Dir geht es gut.", erwiderte Izaya mit gefakter Stimmlage, während er den Kopf schief legte.

„Was willst du?", knurrte Shizuo, als er aus den Augenwinkeln ungläubig zusehen musste, wie der andere die Tür hinter sich abschloss. Seine Augen zuckten zu Izayas Händen, aber dort befand sich kein Taschenmesser. Die Kabine war zwar etwas größer, als normale Toilettenräumlichkeiten, doch für zwei Leute wurde es langsam ziemlich eng.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…"

Izayas Stimme wurde plötzlich ganz leise, während er näher an den Blondschopf heran rückte. Shizuo spannte sich an und fühlte bereits seine Instinkte einsetzen, als er sah wie der andere seine Hand anhob.

Aber Shizuos Körper bewegte sich nicht, rührte keinen einzigen Muskel.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er eine leichte Berührung an seiner Haut, Fingerspitzen die in seinen Nacken fuhren, während ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper ging.

„Warum bist du weg gelaufen…?"

Izayas Stimme war nicht mehr als ein warmer Hauch an seinem Ohr, während der Kleinere sich schon fast an ihn presste.

Irgendwie wusste Shizuo, dass Izaya nicht von heute sprach.

Er sprach von gestern, von dem verdammten Kuss, wo er mehr oder minder _buchstäblich_ davon gelaufen war.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie Izaya sich ein Stück zurück zog und ihn schief angrinste.

„Hattest du etwa Angst?", fragte der andere weiter, bevor Shizuo überhaupt antworten konnte und kicherte kurz. Und das Lachen des Flohs schien den Blondschopf aus seiner vorübergehenden Starre zu holen. Er knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, bevor er den anderen Mann ruckartig an seinen Armen packte und gegen die Tür drückte.

Izaya wehrte sich nicht, sondern verzog nur kurz das Gesicht.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich gestern zusammen reißen musste, dir nicht den Schädel einzuhauen…", zischte Shizuo kalt und packte stärker zu, als der andere sein Grinsen vertiefte.

„Hmm…aber wenn es ums Küssen geht, kannst du anscheinend gar nicht genug von mir kriegen…", flüsterte Izaya mit einer Stimme, die mehr als nur verbale Worte ausdrücken sollte, während Shizuo dachte, er hörte nicht richtig.

Jetzt auf einmal sprach er das Thema an?

Dieser kleine Bastard wollte ihn immer noch provozieren, wenn auch auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise…

„Du verdammte Pest, du hast doch damit angefangen!", zischte Shizuo als er nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht stieg.

„Jetzt lügst du aber, Shizu-chan…", erwiderte Izaya und zuckte mit seinen Armen, um seine Freiheit wieder zurück zu erobern, jedoch war das bei Shizuos festen Griff unmöglich.

„Du warst ja vor kurzem derjenige der mich zuerst geküsst hat. Das brauchst du erst gar nicht leugnen, Shizu-chan…"

Einen Moment antwortete der Blondschopf nicht, sondern starrte mit einem zornigen, aber auch hin und her gerissenen Blick in die Augen des anderen.

Er hatte das gar nicht gewollt.

Das war nur ein dummes Missgeschick gewesen.

Das wusste er und das schien der Floh auch zu wissen. Und doch war es klar, dass Izaya ihm damit früher oder später in den Ohren hängen würde. Nur leider wusste er ja selber nicht genau, welcher Teufel ihn dazu geritten hatte. Es war ihm unbegreiflich.

„Das war ein Unfall, mehr nicht!", knurrte er schließlich, wobei ihm auffiel, dass Izayas selbstgefälliges Grinsen kurz schwankte.

„Ein Unfall…?", lachte er dann und wiederholte Shizuos Worte. „Man küsst Leute doch nicht einfach so, ne…?"

Shizuos Zittern vor Wut und Scham konnte Izaya selbst an seinen ganzen Körper spüren. Der Druck an seinen Armen erhöhte sich und für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete der Informant, dass seine Arme unter der bestialischen Kraft zerbarsten würden.

„Du verdammter Bastard…!"

„Shizu-chan…ich will dich nur daran erinnern, dass ich dir auch anfallende Kosten von Operationen in Rechnung stelle. Und ich glaube deine Schuldenliste ist schon lang genug, ne?"

Shizuo durchbohrte den Informanten mit einem tödlichen Blick, als der wieder schief zu Grinsen begann. Natürlich hatte der Dreckskerl Recht. Es war nicht von Vorteil für beide Seiten, wenn er den Floh verletzen würde. Solange sie ihren _Deal_ hatten, musste er sich zusammen reißen. Immerhin ging es hier auch um Kasukas Sicherheit. Und die wollte er auf keinen Fall noch mehr gefährden.

„Tch…!", grummelte Shizuo, bevor er sich geschlagen gab und begann seinen harten Griff zu lockern.

Kaum hatte Izaya mehr Bewegungsfreiheit erlangt, schlüpfte dieser geschickt unter die Arme des anderen hindurch. Doch anstatt zur Seite auszuweichen – was eigentlich der Logik nach das Beste zur Flucht wäre - rückte der Floh so nahe an ihn heran, dass Shizuo nur zu deutlich seinen verpesteten Geruch riechen konnte.

„Dann war das gestern auch ein Unfall? Als du mich zurück geküsst hast…?", fragte Izaya und war kaum noch einen Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Schwarze Haarsträhnen kitzelten sein Gesicht, während er den warmen Atem des anderen an seiner Haut spürte.

Etwas geschockt, blieb Shizuo stocksteif stehen und blinzelte zu dem anderen hinab. Der schwarzhaarige Mann hatte den Blick gesenkt, auf seinem Gesicht nur ein mattes Grinsen, das langsam schwand, als seine Lippen sich langsam öffneten und näher kamen.

So langsam wusste Shizuo, warum er es nicht verhinderte, warum sein Körper sich nicht bewegte.

Irgendetwas in ihm wollte es.

Wollte es genauso, wie Izaya es wollte. Und er wunderte sich nicht, als sein Körper sich zu dem Floh herunter lehnte.

Elektrische Spannung sauste durch seine Muskeln, die plötzlich wie von alleine handelten, als er Izaya küsste.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln begann sich in seinem ganzen Körper zu formen, als sich seine Lippen gegen Izayas bewegten. Es war noch schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte. Noch anziehender und noch stärker als zuvor das Mal.

Shizuo drängte Izaya erneut gegen die Tür, doch dieses Mal nicht mit der Art von Gewalt wie vorher. Der Kuss war erst langsam, schon beinahe sanft, bis Shizuo sich enger an ihn drückte und der Kuss verlangender wurde. Izaya keuchte auf und schlang langsam seine Arme um den Nacken des anderen.

Es war, als ob man nicht genug davon bekam und plötzlich der eigene Körper von selbst handelte.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann fuhr mit seinen Händen in blondes Haar, löste damit eine Gänsehaut bei dem anderen aus, dem ein Zittern durch den Körper ging. Shizuos Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Izayas Hüfte und er zog ihn besitzergreifend an sich.

Irgendwo in Shizuos Hinterkopf konnte er es selber nicht fassen, dass es wieder passierte, dass es tatsächlich erneut dazu kam. Es war ja nicht wirklich das _erste Mal_, dass es passierte, doch dieses Mal schien es sich noch intensiver anzufühlen als vorher und Shizuo musste zugeben, dass es absolut verrückt war. Niemals und nimmer hatte er gedacht, dass er diesen Fehler _wiederholen_ würde…

Durch ein leichtes Keuchen spürte Shizuo im nächsten Augenblick, wie Izaya im bereitwillig die Lippen öffnete und ihn damit zu einem intensiveren Kuss einlud. Dabei zögerte Shizuos Körper keine Sekunde.

Weitere Blitze fuhren durch seinen Körper, als der Blondschopf schließlich Izayas warme Zunge an seiner spürte. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht laut zu werden, als der Floh spielerisch an seiner Zunge saugte. Denn irgendwie wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, dass Izaya seinen Job nicht schlecht machte. Der Informant wollte wohl wirklich die Kontrolle übernehmen, denn er raubte Shizuo mit seinem nächsten Schachzug beinahe den Atem.

Tch, diese geschickte, kleine Ratte…

Doch er ließ den Floh sicherlich nicht tun und lassen, was er wollte.

Der blonde Mann drückte den anderen enger an sich, legte dabei den Kopf etwas mehr zur Seite, um Izaya noch intensiver küssen zu können. Izaya schien von dem plötzlichen Wandel des anderen nicht überrascht zu sein, sondern passte sich sofort an und begann gegen Shizuos zu kämpfen.

Nur ein paar Mal trennten sie sich kurz, bevor ihre Münder erneut wild aufeinander krachten. Doch den benötigten Sauerstoff, den beide Männer langsam brauchten, bekamen sie dadurch nicht.

Das Atmen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunden schwerer, und es dauerte nicht lange, da mussten sie sich gezwungener Maßen trennen.

„…Shizu-chan…", hörte er den Informanten kurz keuchen, während die beiden Stirn an Stirn lehnten.

Funkelndes Dunkelrot traf auf mildes Rehbraun und es war für einen Moment nur das schwere Atmen zu hören. Shizuo wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen gemischten Gefühlen.

Einerseits hasste er den Informanten bis ins Unendliche, aber andererseits würde er das hier nicht genießen, wenn er nicht auch noch irgendwas anderes für die Ratte fühlte. Und das schien sich in anderen unteren Regionen bemerkbar zu machen, wie er gerade beschämt feststellen musste.

„…Das war schrecklich, Shizu-chan…Ich glaube das müssen wir noch ein wenig üben…", sagte Izaya schließlich ein wenig außer Atem, woraufhin der Blondschopf nur belustigt schnauben konnte, denn auf Izayas Wangen hatte sich eine starke Rötung bemerkbar gemacht, die selbst der Floh nicht vor ihm verstecken konnte. In irgendeiner Weise musste er es ja richtig gemacht haben, sonst wäre der Floh nicht so außer Atem.

„Halt die Klappe…", grummelte Shizuo und nahm erneut die bereits geschwollenen Lippen für sich ein, bevor der Floh Weiteres sagen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ihre Zungen abermals in einen Kampf verwickelt waren, den keiner verlieren wollte. Der Blondschopf hatte nie gedacht, dass sich Küssen so gut anfühlen konnte…und dann auch noch mit diesem Bastard…

Es war nur einige Sekunden später, als Shizuo plötzlich eine freche Hand an seinem Schritt fühlte, die ohne zu zögern über die offensichtliche Erhöhung in seiner Hose strich.

Ein starkes Verlangen brach plötzlich ihn ihm aus und für einen kurzen Moment war er zu erschrocken über seine eigene Körperreaktion, dass er nicht wusste was er tun sollte.

Er musste es stoppen.

Er musste es aufhalten, er musste seinen Körper davor bewahren, weiter Dinge zu tun, die er hinterher nur bereuen würde. Es war sowieso schon viel zu weit gegangen.

Zischend brach der Blondschopf den Kuss und lehnte sich hektisch vom anderen weg, rückte so weit nach hinten, wie es möglich war.

In Izayas Augen war für einen Moment Überraschung zu erkennen, bevor sich ein kleines, schelmisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Was ist los, Shizu-chan…?", fragte Izaya amüsiert und überwand ohne weitere Probleme den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen, was Shizuo dazu veranlasste, weiter zu versuchen auszuweichen.

Doch da war die Toilette, welche seine Flucht behinderte.

„Hast du etwa…_Angst_?"

Er lachte belustigt, da der Anblick auf einen flüchtenden Shizuo so unglaubwürdig erschien.

„Angst davor, wie dein Körper auf _solche_ Berührungen reagiert…?", wisperte der Floh, als er mit seinen Händen auf Shizuos Schultern fuhr, den Körper des anderen langsam herunter drückte und ihn damit zwang auf dem Toilettendeckel Platz zu nehmen.

Shizuos Verstand kam nicht ganz hinterher, wieso das Ganze hier überhaupt passierte, doch eines wusste er: Der verdammte Floh durfte auf keinen Fall über ihn siegen.

„Du Bastard…geh von mir runter, bevor du einen Arm weniger hast…", knurrte Shizuo angespannt, als der andere begann auf seinen Schoß zu klettern und schon halb auf ihm hockte.

„Oh…? Aber was machen wir dann _damit_?", erwiderte Izaya siegessicher, während er demonstrativ über die Erektion des anderen strich und sie sogar leicht knetete.

Shizuos Hand war unmittelbar an Izayas Arm, wollte ihn daran hindern, fortzufahren, doch eine wirkliche Behinderung stellte es nicht dar, denn der Informant hatte keine Probleme weiterhin den anderen mit seiner Hand zu ärgern.

Shizuos dunkler Blick schien geradezu nur töten zu wollen, als er den Floh damit durchlöcherte und dennoch betrug ihn sein eigener Körper, denn ihm schienen die Berührungen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes doch zu gefallen.

„Izaya…", warnte der Blondschopf ein weiteres Mal, doch es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, als sich Lust und Verlangen in seine Stimme mischte. Izaya lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…"

Der warme Atem hauchte ihm über die empfindliche Haut und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinem gesamten Körper.

„Wie wär's wenn ich dir mit deinem Problem helfe? Schließlich kannst du so unmöglich zurück ins Restaurant, ne…?" Die Worte waren so leise gewispert, dass sie fast untergegangen wären, wenn Izaya nicht so dicht an seinem Hörorgan wäre. Und noch eine Weile länger dauerte es, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte seinen Verstand erreichte. Das Gesicht des Blondschopfes verfärbte sich eine Nuance dunkler.

„…W-Wie…bitte?"

Shizuos Stimme verlor an Schärfe, je mehr sich Izaya an der Hose des anderen zu schaffen machte.

„Ich rede von einem _Blowjob_, Shizu-chan…", erklärte Izaya und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück um triumphierend den einmaligen Ausdruck des anderen zu betrachten.

Shizuos geweiteten Augen starrten ihn für einen Moment perplex an und mit seinen geröteten Wangen war das sicherlich ein Ausdruck, den man nicht alle Tage zu sehen bekam.

„V-Vergiss es, du Bastard!", kam es nicht gerade bedrohlich, geschweige denn überzeugend rüber und Shizuo fluchte innerlich mit sich selbst.

Was zum Teufel machte er hier?

Wie in aller Welt war es soweit ausgeartet?

Irgendwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

Warum tat der Floh sowas?

Die Fragen wirbelten noch eine ganze Weile wild in seinem Verstand umher, doch solange wartete Izaya nicht, sondern machte bereits den Gürtel an seiner Hose auf.

„Ist das das erste Mal, dass dir jemand einen runterholt…?", fragte der Floh unberührt, als seine Hand bereits in die Boxershorts geschlüpft war und er begann Shizuos bestes Stück in seiner Hand zu reiben.

Er hörte wie der Blondschopf scharf die Luft durch seine Zähne einzog, während sein Gesicht sich zu einer seltsamen Grimasse wandelte. Die Hand an Izayas Arm begann sich endlich zu lockern – nicht, dass der Griff vorher wirklich fest war, doch es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass der andere langsam nachgab.

„D-Du verdammter-"

Mehr als diese halbe, lächerliche Beleidigung brachte der Blondschopf im Moment nicht zustande, als Izaya mit dem Finger über die empfindlichste Stelle fuhr, wodurch der andere schlagartig verstummte. Irgendwie war es zu amüsant für den schwarzhaarigen Mann, den anderen so sehr zu ärgern. Izayas Grinsen triumphierte auf seinem Gesicht, als er sah, wie Shizuo den Kopf nach hinten warf und ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Ne…wie fühlt es sich an?", wisperte Izaya leise, während er mit dem Mund langsam Shizuos Hals hinab fuhr und dabei an der Haut knabberte. „Wie fühlt es sich an, von seinem Erzfeind befriedigt zu werden…?"

Shizuo riss sich anscheinend kurzzeitig zusammen, denn er hob den Kopf und durchbohrte den Floh mit einem wütenden Ausdruck, der aber durch die Rötung auf seinen Wangen leider seine Wirkung verfehlte. Und mehr als ein Versuch Worte zu formen kam eh nicht herum, als der Blondschopf seinen Mund erst öffnete und dann wieder schloss, was Izaya zum Kichern brachte.

„Was denn? Schon jetzt sprachlos…? Warte nur, der beste Teil kommt doch erst noch…", versprach der schwarzhaarige Mann leise, bevor er langsam aber sicher in die Hocke ging und mit seinem Gesicht gar nicht mehr so weit von dem erregten Glied entfernt war.

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand, dass der andere es wirklich ernst meinte. Izaya schien die Reaktionen des anderen sehr zu genießen, denn dieses dämliche Grinsen wankte keine Sekunde.

„Iza-"

Shizuo wollte gerade protestieren, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als der Informant bereits gehandelt hatte. Eine warme Feuchtigkeit war das nächste was er spürte und der ehemalige Bartender dachte, er würde innerlich zum Mond fliegen.

Zischend verkrampfte Shizuo die Hände in den Stoff seiner Hose, als er nicht wusste, wie er auf dieses starke Lustgefühl reagieren sollte. Noch nie hatte er sich so gefühlt wie jetzt.

Nicht, dass er sich vorher nicht auch mal selbst befriedigt hatte, keine Frage, doch _das_ war etwas ganz anderes.

Sein Atem wurde schneller und er merkte wie sein Körper sich plötzlich total matschig anfühlte. Was ist, wenn die anderen Gäste sie hören würden? Bislang hatten sie noch Glück gehabt, doch so langsam war es verdächtig, dass bisher niemand in die Herrentoilette hinein spaziert war.

Ein starkes Kribbeln fuhr erneut durch seinen Körper und seine Aufmerksamkeit galt erneut dem Floh.

Dieser hinterhältige Bastard, dieser scheiß Floh, dieser verdammte…!

Shizuo fluchte innerlich weiter, während er wie in Trance nur zusehen konnte, wie Izaya gerade seinen Penis aus dem Mund nahm und spielerisch an der Spitze leckte.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…sag mir, hast du es je geschafft ein Mädchen aufzureißen?"

Die plötzliche Frage irritierte den ehemaligen Bartender, wobei er plötzlich wieder etwas von seiner Wut auf den Informanten spürte, was in seinem Inneren neben der Lust brodelte.

„…Halt…die…Klappe…!", keuchte Shizuo als Antwort, als Izaya einfach nicht von seinem besten Stück ließ. Die Wut war da – irgendwie. Aber auch nicht. Zumindest nicht so wie sonst.

Dabei wollte er mehr als nur zu gerne sich den Schädel des nervigen Insektes schnappen und gegen die nächste Steinwand rammen.

„Hmm…ist das ein Nein…?", kam es leise kichernd aus dem Munde des Informanten, während sich sein scharfer Blick in Shizuos Augen bohrte. Aber es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bevor der Blondschopf beschämt den Blickkontakt brach.

„…Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht…"

„Ja…?"

Shizuo zischte leise, was sich aber in eine halbes Stöhnen wandelte, als der schwarzhaarige Mann seinen Penis erneut in den Mund nahm und plötzlich so stark an ihm saugte, als ob er gerade einen Lutscher in seinem Mund hätte. Die warme Zunge fuhr von oben nach unten, während Izaya gleichzeitig noch mit seiner anderen Hand unten weiter knetete.

„_F-Fuck_…", fluchte er leise, aber Izaya stoppte nicht.

Wenn er so weiter machte dann…

„I-Izaya…du.._ngh_…", kam es teilweise schon verzweifelt aus Shizuos Munde und er musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht noch mehr Geräusche von sich zu geben. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich den Mund zu, um weitere Laute zu verhindern, doch was als nächstes kam, konnte selbst Shizuo nicht unterdrücken.

Ein letztes Mal saugte der Floh noch, bevor Shizuo nach einem innerlichen Kampf mit sich selbst zum Höhepunkt kam. Dieses Gefühl war so elektrisierend und doch gleichzeitig so überaus erleichternd, dass Shizuo davon schon fast Sterne sah.

Das Ganze war verrückt, einfach verrückt!

Izaya nahm langsam Shizuos Glied aus seinem Mund, und leckte sich dabei genüsslich über die Lippen, um übrig gebliebene Flüssigkeiten zu entfernen. Der Blondschopf betrachtete ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen, wobei das Höhengefühl so langsam aus seinem Körper verschwand.

„Lange hast du es ja nicht durchgehalten, ne, Shizu-chan…?"

Shizuo konnte nicht viel mehr, als ihn wütend anzustarren, während sich der Informant langsam aus seiner hockenden Position erhob. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen blickte er zu ihm herunter, auf seinem Gesicht ein triumphierendes Grinsen.

„Richte deine Klamotten, Muskelprotz.", flötete Izaya dann und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Shizuo. „Unser Essen wartete immer noch darauf verspeist zu werden."

Und es war der Moment, in dem Izaya seinen Arm hob, um die Kabine aufzuschließen, als Shizuo entschied, dass der Floh dieses Spiel nicht so einfach gewonnen hatte, wie er vielleicht dachte.

„Du weißt ja, die Italiener-"

Shizuos Hand war an Izayas linken Arm, bevor der andere ausweichen konnte und offensichtlich überrascht über die plötzliche Reaktion, drehte er fragend seinen Kopf nach hinten.

Izaya hatte vieles erwartet.

Eine Morddrohung, Beleidigungen, vielleicht sogar eine beschämte Reaktion von dem Blondschopf, doch mit Shizuos kaltem Grinsen hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Eine gewisse Spannung lag erneut in der Luft, die eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Genug gespielt, Floh. Nun, bin _ich_ dran."


	18. trapped

Seine dunklen, rötlichen Augen huschten zu Shizuos Hand.

Die Hand, die seinen Arm fest im Griff hielt, jedoch nicht so fest, dass es wehtat. Eine Anspannung lag plötzlich in der Luft, die nicht zu erklären war und irgendwie wusste Izaya, dass der Blondschopf etwas vorhatte.

Der Informant hatte gerade noch so Zeit ungläubig zu blinzeln, bevor er mit einem Ruck nach hinten gezogen wurde. Unvorbereitet konnte er nicht viel mehr tun, als zu versuchen sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, doch selbst das hatte sich im nächsten Augenblick erledigt.

Shizuo hatte ihn bereits auf seinen Schoß gezogen und die Arme fest um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Izaya spürte die ausgehende Wärme von dem stärkeren Mann, als Shizuos ihn eng an seine Brust presste.

Schlagartig fischte der Schwarzhaarige nach seinem Messer, schnippte es in Shizuos Richtung, doch er verlor plötzlich den Halt seiner Waffe, als ein starker Schmerz an seiner rechten Seite ihn durchzuckte. Das silberne Messer rutschte aus seiner Hand, schlitterte über die weißen Fliesen, von der einen Kabine in die andere.

„Wenn du noch einmal mit deinem Messer rumfuchtelst, werd ich dich gleich hier umbringen. Ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist…"

Shizuos Stimme war kalt wie Eis, aber vermischt mit etwas anderem. Izaya fluchte innerlich, als ihm ja einfiel, dass Shizuo von seiner Verletzung wusste. Er hatte geahnt, dass es Folgen haben würde, als der Muskelprotz unangekündigt in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht war. Schließlich wusste sonst niemand davon, abgesehen von Shinra und seinem Angreifer…

Und es war niemals gut, wenn der Erzfeind von seinem Handicap wusste.

Ein nervöses Lachen entwich ihm.

„Nachdem ich so nett war und dir ausgeholfen habe, ist das der Dank dafür? Shizu-chan, dir muss man noch Manieren beibringen…"

Der Griff um seine Hüfte verstärkte sich, und es ging in den Bereich, wo es ziemlich unangenehm wurde. Izayas Hände klammerten sich um die des ehemaligen Bartenders, doch der dachte gar nicht daran, den Floh gehen zu lassen.

„Ich glaube eher, dass ich dir Manieren beibringen muss, _Izaya-kun_…", grollte Shizuo leise an seinem Ohr und Izaya konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter fuhr. Nicht nur vor Aufregung, sondern auch in leichter Unsicherheit. Er wusste, wenn Shizuo erstmal wütend war, konnte alles passieren und nicht nur das.

Es war unvorhersehbar.

Er konnte nicht mal im Geringsten sagen, was der andere vorhatte. Seine Möglichkeiten reichten von Tod durch Erdrücken bis hin zu unbarmherzigen Sex.

Wobei er dann doch eher hoffte, mit Letzterem davon zu kommen…

„Hngh!", gab der Informant dann unvorbereitet von sich, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Shizuo seine Zähne in den Nacken seines Opfers schlug.

Izaya meinte sogar zu spüren, wie etwas Warmes an seinem Hals herunter lief, doch das konnte ihn im Moment egal sein. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass er merkte wie sein eigener Körper auf diese Aktion reagierte. Denn in seiner Hose regte sich was, was sich vorhin eigentlich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Zumindest hatte er das gehofft…

„S-Shizu-chan, du hast nicht mal die Hauptspeise verzerrt und nun willst du schon Nachtisch?"

Izaya fluchte, als seine Stimme zu schwanken begann und das machte ihn wütend. Er merkte selbst, wie er langsam begann die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren.

Es sollte genau umgekehrt sein und nicht _so_…!

Hinzu kam, dass ihm seine Waffe auch noch abhandengekommen war, wodurch seine Chancen auf Verteidigung in den Keller sanken. Und an die anderen beiden Messer, die er noch zur Verfügung hatte, kam er ohne weiteres nicht dran.

Trotzdem nahm der Informant sich nicht die Chance, den anderen weiterhin mit solchen Kommentaren zu ärgern. Auch wenn ihn das vermutlich nur in weitere Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

„_Nachtisch_…?", gab der Größere schnaubend von sich, als er endlich von Izayas Hals ließ.

„Du spuckst echt große Töne, Izaya-kun…", grummelte der andere und der Informant war sich fast sicher, Shizuos kaltes Grinsen zu sehen. Denn im nächsten Augenblick war da Shizuos rechte Hand an seiner Hose und riss schon fast das ganze Kleidungsteil von seinem Leib. Der Knopf sprang in irgendeine Richtung davon, als Shizuo schließlich die obere Hälfte der Jeans geöffnet hatte.

Der Reißverschluss war sowieso kein Thema, und auch die Boxershorts waren kein Hindernis für das Monster von Ikebukuro.

Izaya zog zischend die Luft ein, als die große, warme Hand schließlich sein bestes Stück umschloss. Ein paar Mal experimentierte Shizuo anscheinend, als er langsam begann hinauf und hinab zu reiben, bevor er etwas kräftiger zudrückte.

Hitze formte sich in Izayas gesamten Körper und vor allem auf seinen Wangen schien es förmlich zu brennen. Und erst dann realisierte er, dass der Muskelprotz es wirklich durchziehen wollte.

„I-Immerhin kann ich noch sprechen, w-wenn mir jemand einen runterholt…"

Er hörte wie Shizuo wütend hinter ihm knurrte und sein Handgriff um Izayas Penis verstärkte sich. Der Informant zischte unvorbereitet, als er statt Lust nur Schmerzen spürte.

Doch Izaya würde nie sein Mundwerk verlieren, egal wie schlimm oder abstrus die Situation auch gerade war.

„Wer sagte denn, dass ich dir einen runterhole, huh?"

Izaya musste ein belustigtes Schnauben unterdrücken, als er die Worte des anderen vernahm.  
Was bitte tat er denn da sonst?

„Shizu-chan… ich weiß ja nicht, ob es für dich normal ist die Genitalien eines anderen Mannes so anzufassen, aber für mich sieht es definitiv so aus, als ob du mir einen runterholen wolltest…"

Er hörte ein grimmiges Schnauben in seinem Nacken und merkte, wie der Atem des Monsters seine Nackenhaare zum Stehen brachte.

„Vielleicht reiß ich dir deinen Schwanz auch einfach ab, klingt doch fair, nach all dem was du mir angetan hast."

Einen Moment lang war es tatsächlich still, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur der Prozess in Izayas Gehirn, um zu begreifen, dass ihm der Blondschopf gerade mit sowas gedroht hatte.

Izaya versuchte zu lachen, doch sein Gelächter brach ab, als er merkte, wie Shizuo Handgriff noch unangenehmer wurde als es sowieso schon war.

Er war _buchstäblich_ in den Händen eines Monsters und dann auch noch ohne jegliche Verteidigung. Wirklich gute Chancen hatte er nicht, um hier wieder heile heraus zu kommen.

Doch eine Trumpfkarte blieb ihm.

Eine Trumpfkarte, die er eigentlich noch nicht verwenden wollte.

Kasuka.

„Wag es auch nur und der Deal ist _gestorben_.", erwiderte der Informant in einer ruhigen und bestimmten Tonlage, auch wenn er sich im Moment in seinem Inneren gar nicht so sicher fühlte, wie er klang. Denn Shizuo war im Moment einfach uneinschätzbar.

„Und ich verspreche dir, dass deinem lieben Bruder auf jeden Fall etwas passieren wird, solltest du es zu weit treiben…"

Ein wütendes Knurren war zu hören, bevor ein kurzes Zittern durch den Körper des anderen ging. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sein Körper sich wieder etwas entspannte.

„Tch.", kam es dann aus dem Munde des anderen und eine ganze Weile sagte er nichts. Izaya fühlte, wie sich der Mördergriff um sein bestes Stück ein wenig lockerte, doch noch immer war es eher unangenehm als erträglich.

„Ich werde dich genauso leiden lassen, du Bastard!", kam es dann, bevor Izaya erneut Zähne in seinem Nacken spürte.

„P-Probiers doch…", keuchte der schwarzhaarige Mann, als er den Schmerzenslaut nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. Als Antwort wurden weitere Bisse an seinem Nacken verteilt, wobei der Weg immer weiter hinab entlang der Schulter führte.

Dieser elendige Muskelprotz.

Dachte er, er könnte ihn so einfach hier festhalten und über ihn verfügen?

Nein.

Nur er durfte das.

Er war derjenige, der hier die Oberhand hatte. Er war es, der das Monster kontrollieren würde. Wenn er doch bloß an seine Waffe käme, dann würde die Sache schon ganz anders aussehen…

Izayas Hände krallten sich in Shizuos Arme, um ihn dazu zu bringen, loszulassen, doch es war ihm bewusst, dass dies nichts bei dem blonden Mann ausrichten würde.

„Was hast du vor, Shizu-"

Die große Hand bewegte sich plötzlich.

Sie bewegte sich erst langsam, schon fast experimentvoll, bis sie dann immer schneller wurde und dabei einige Male über die empfindlichste Stelle fuhr.

Izaya spürte die Hitze zurückkehren mit so einer Intensität, dass er für einen Moment von seinem eigenen Körper überrascht war. Er selbst hatte nie eine bestimmte Priorität was das Geschlecht bei sexuellen Tätigkeiten anging. Doch dass ihn Shizuo zu solchen Körperreaktionen zwingen würde…

Dieser…!

Izayas Atem wurde schneller, während er versuchte nicht die Kontrolle über seine über die Jahre perfekte antrainierte Maske zu verlieren. Doch der Blondschopf war ein schneller Lerner. Und mit dieser großen, warmen Hand machte er den ganzen Umstand nur noch schlimmer, sodass Izaya binnen kürzester Zeit stocksteif war.

„Jetzt bist du sprachlos, was Floh?", höhnte Shizuo hinter ihm und der Informant konnte förmlich das Grinsen an seinem Nacken spüren.

„D-Das hättest du wohl g-gerne, Shizu-chan…hngh…", erwiderte Izaya gezwungenermaßen, doch dabei verriet seine Stimme, dass ihn Shizuos Hand in seinem Schritt nicht so ganz kalt ließ, wie er es gerne hätte.

„Und hart bist du auch…heh, der große Izaya Orihara.", fuhr der ehemalige Bartender belustigt fort und gab dem Glied noch eine weitere Streicheleinheit, die Izaya fast zum Stöhnen brachte.

„Hast du es so nötig, dass du schon von den Berührungen eines Mannes hart wirst?"

Izayas Gesicht verzog sich erst zu einer Grimasse und dann in einen Ausdruck zwischen Belustigung und Lust.

Heh, natürlich.

Nun, wo er Izaya in der Mangel hatte, wurde er frech, dieses Monster…

„…V-Vielleicht…steh ich ja drauf, schon mal daran g-gedacht…?"

Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächelnder und innerlich musste der Informant ziemlich mit sich kämpfen, sich nicht gleich dem Verlangen und der Lust hinzugeben, die er im Moment am ganzen Körper verspürte.

Shizuo hingegen schien von Izayas Aussage noch irritiert zu sein, zumindest sagte er nichts, sondern fuhr still mit seinen Bewegungen fort, die den schwarzhaarigen Mann in den Wahnsinn trieben.

„Tch…!", hörte er Shizuo noch grummeln, bevor er merkte, wie sein gesamter Körper plötzlich hochgehoben wurde.

Izaya blinzelte verwirrt.

Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl in der Luft zu schweben, bis er schlussendlich die kalte Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. Er stöhnte kurz vor Schmerzen auf, als er merkte, wie Shizuo absichtlich sein Gewicht auf Izayas verletzte Seite verlagerte.

Dunkelrot traf auf Rehbraun und es blitzte.

Ohne Worte verständigten sie sich und Izaya wusste genau, dass der andere nur die Position gewechselt hatte um sein lustverhangenes Gesicht zu sehen.

Shizuo drängte sich mit seinem Körper so dicht an ihn, dass kaum einen Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihnen war. Izayas Hand rechte Hand wurde augenblicklich von ihm gefangen, bevor er überhaupt versuchen konnte, irgendwie an seine Waffe zu kommen.

Shizuos freie Hand hingegen nahm schließlich ihren Job wieder auf und Izaya zischte, als sich noch mehr Hitze auf die unteren Regionen konzentrierte. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er hier in den nächsten paar Minuten kommen, ohne dass der Muskelprotz viel getan hatte.

„…S-Shizu-chan, wenn-"

„Klappe", zischte Shizuo und versiegelte den Mund des anderen mit seinen. Izaya konnte gar nicht viel länger darüber nachdenken, warum der Muskelprotz ihn erneut begann zu küssen. Denn die Lust und das Verlangen überlagerten gerade alle anderen logischen Gedankengänge, die der Informant versuchte zu tätigen.

Shizuo biss wild auf die Unterlippe des Informanten, der daraufhin bereitwillig die Lippen für den anderen öffnete. Er mochte es wohl ihn zu beißen, inwiefern auch immer.

Als ihre Zungen aufeinander trafen, nutze er sofort seine Chance und zeigte Shizuo seine Geschicklichkeit. Er saugte an dessen Zunge, was den anderen zum leichten Stöhnen brachte. Der Kuss lenkte den Blondschopf von seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ab, denn Izayas Glied bekam anscheinend nicht mehr die volle Aufmerksamkeit, die es haben wollte.

Bevor er sich selbst dran hindern konnte, bewegten sich seine Hüften von alleine und er begegnete Shizuos Hand auf halben Wege.

Shizuo merkte das natürlich, und grinste in ihren Kuss hinein.

„…bist ziemlich verzweifelt, was Floh?", keuchte Shizuo im nächsten Moment, als sie kurz voneinander ließen. Izaya leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor ein mattes Grinsen sein Gesicht bedeckte.

„…Wenn du schon anfängst…dann beende es auch, Shizu-chan…"

„Pah…in zwei Minuten bin ich durch mit dir!"

Izaya kicherte kurz, doch das wandelte sich schnell in ein leises Stöhnen, als der andere das Tempo erhöhte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Shizuo so gut darin war.

„…_hah_…S-Shizu-chan…"

„Ich sagte doch, halt die Klappe…!", wisperte Shizuo, während er sich zu seinem Ohr lehnte und sich dabei noch enger an ihn drückte. "Oder willst du so gerne von anderen gehört werden…?"

„Haha…Shizu-chan, e-es wird keiner kommen…"

Denn wenn der Kellner es richtig verstanden und seinen Job vernünftig ausführte, dürfte vorerst keiner der anderen männlichen Gäste die Toilette betreten.

Einen Moment lang sagte der Blondschopf nichts, bis er nach kurzer Zeit plötzlich lachte.

„Oh doch. Ich weiß genau _wer_ kommen wird…", sagte er und die Zweideutigkeit war kaum zu überhören. Izayas Grinsen schwankte.

Seit wann hatte Shizuo solche Sprüche auf Lager?

Es gefiel ihm nicht.

Der andere sollte nicht logisch denken, sollte nicht schlau daher reden. Er war ein Monster und kein Mensch.

Er war…

Shizuos Hand fuhr experimentvoll einige Male über seine empfindlichste Stelle, sodass Izayas Knie fast unter ihm nachgaben, wenn nicht der Blondschopf wäre, der ihn sowieso gegen die Tür festhielt.

Als der Blondschopf auch noch begann an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, konnte er sich kaum noch am Riemen reißen.

„Sh-Shizu…_chah-_"

Ein seltsam, feminines Geräusch verließ den Mund des Informanten und bevor er sich selbst daran hindern konnte, entschied sein Körper, dass er sich lange genug zurückgehalten hatte.

Ungehindert kam Izaya schließlich in Shizuos Hand, die sofort aufhörte sich zu bewegen, als die weiße Flüssigkeit des Flohs seine Haut bedeckte.

Izaya musste zugeben, dass er nicht gedacht hatte, das der andere soweit gehen würde, und wenn auch nur um sich gewisser Maßen an ihm zu „rächen". Immerhin gab es tausend andere Möglichkeiten dies zu tun.

Shizuo schien ihn zu mustern, während der Informant langsam zur Ruhe kam.

Izayas unregelmäßiges Atmen wurde weniger, bis seine dunkelroten Augen sich auf Shizuos Gesicht konzentrierten. Sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte nur so vor Triumph; Triumph über den besten Informanten Tokyos.

„Dieser Ausdruck steht dir, _Izaya-kun_…", neckte der Muskelprotz, als er damit wohl auf Izayas glühendes Gesicht deutete. Doch Izaya war noch nicht soweit, dass er sich sowas ausgerechnet von Shizuo anhören musste.

„Oh…? Ich kenne da noch jemanden, der vorhin genauso ausgesehen hat…", schlug er zurück und erntete daraufhin einen etwas grimmigeren Blick, der schon viel besser zu diesem Monster passte.

So langsam wich die seltsame Stimmung, und zurück kehrte die übliche Gefahrensituation, als Izayas Gehirn die potenziellen Gefahren in seiner Gegend wahrnahm.

Doch da gab es nur eine.

Und das war im Moment Shizuo.

Shizuo, der ihn immer noch gegen die Wand drückte, wobei der Informant nicht ganz wusste, was der andere nun vorhatte.

Der Blondschopf schien den Wandel der Stimmung auch zu merken, denn sein das triumphierende Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war plötzlich wie weggewischt.

Seine Augen nahmen einen ernsten Ausdruck an, während er den Blick senkte.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte er plötzlich, wobei der feste Griff um seinen Arm blieb, sodass Izaya immer noch nicht an seine Waffen kam.

„Was meinst du, Shizu-chan…?", fragte Izaya schließlich, mit einem nervösen Gefühl im Bauch, als Shizuo ihn weiterhin nicht aus den Augen ließ. Izaya fühlte wie sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, und spürte, das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Der blonde Mann knirschte mit den Zähnen und ließ ein hohles Lachen ertönen.

„War klar, dass ich keine Antwort bekommen würde…", erwiderte er schon fast belustigt, bevor er schließlich von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann ließ. Er trat langsam einen Schritt zurück, sodass Izaya seine Klamotten richten konnte.

Misstrauisch beobachtete dieser den anderen, während er gerade den Reißverschluss seiner Hose schloss. Shizuo nahm sich währenddessen Toilettenpapier, um seine Hand von den „Schmierereien" zu befreien.

Irgendwie war das seltsam.

Absolut seltsam zwischen ihnen. Noch seltsamer als vorhin.

Er musste diese abstruse Situation beenden.

„Du weißt doch, Shizu-chan, das kostet~", begann Izaya mit seiner säuselnden Stimme und begann zu gestikulieren. Ein letztes Mal rückte er seine Plüschjacke zurecht und überprüfte nochmals, ob der Gürtel seine halb kaputte Hose halten würde.

„Aber alles Weitere können wir ja draußen besprechen, hm?"

Und damit drehte er sich um, knackte das Schloss und war im nächsten Moment schon durch die Tür gehuscht. Beim Vorangehen ergatterte er sich schnell sein verlorenes Messer, das schon halb aus der einen Kabine ragte.

Besser war es, keine Gegenstände zu hinterlassen. Er wollte _ihnen_ nicht auch noch dabei helfen, vielleicht etwas gegen ihn in der Hand zu haben…

Izaya spürte, wie Shizuo ihm folgte und es war ein unbehagliches Gefühl zu wissen, dass der andere kommentarlos hinter ihm her lief. So konnte er immerhin nicht erkennen, ob der andere eventuell einen Angriff wagte. Denn seine Laune war im Moment nicht gerade einschätzbar...

Doch der Informant würde diese Schwäche nicht zeigen, sondern lief mit hoch erhobenen Hauptes weiter Richtung Ausgang.

Unterwegs hörte er, wie der Blondschopf zwischendurch ein Zischen von sich gab, doch noch immer drehte Izaya sich nicht um.

„Ah, Maestri, ist alles in Ordnung?", kam die dunkle Stimme des Kellners an seine Ohren, als er sie von weitem erkannte. Mit einem Tablett unter seinem Arm geklemmt, lief er ihnen bereits entgegen und musterte sie irritiert.

„Alles in Ordnung!", versicherte Izaya, während er mit der Hand wedelte. Er wagte einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah wie Shizuo den Kellner immer noch wütend anglühte.

„Wir würden gerne bezahlen.", stellte Izaya im nächsten Moment klar und kramte aus seiner Plüschjacke die EC-Karte hervor.

„Natürlich. Einen Moment bitte."

Die Weise wie der Kellner die Augen verengte entging ihm natürlich nicht und dieser schien bereits zu ahnen, dass Izaya kein „normaler" Kunde war. Aber er sagte nichts, sondern verschwand hinter der Bar aus ihrem Sichtfeld.

„Shizu-chan. Warte draußen auf mich.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann zu seiner rechten Seite, während er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete.

„Vergiss es.", kam sogleich der Protest und nun drehte Izaya warnend den Kopf in seine Richtung. Shizuo erwiderte den scharfen Blick und schien nicht gewillt zu sein, zu gehorchen.

„Warum?"

„Du heckst was aus und ich werde dabei nicht tatenlos zusehen, Floh."

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Shizuo wurde immer gerissener.  
Es war auf der einen Seite nervtötend, doch auf der anderen Seite auch irgendwie interessant. Interessant, dass dieser Muskelprotz auch noch zu was anderem als nur physikalischen Wundern fähig war.

„Immer so misstrauisch, Shizu-chan…ich bin gekränkt~, säuselte er mit seiner gefakten Stimme, die Shizuo mehr als alles andere zu hassen schien.

„Na gut, wenn du so gerne bei mir bleiben willst…ich halte dich nicht davon ab."

Nicht, dass Izaya den anderen wirklich davon abhalten konnte (denn seine Muskelstärke war im Gegensatz zu dem Blondschopf doch sehr eingeschränkt), aber es war einfach zu amüsant, Shizuo ein wenig Schamesröte auf das Gesicht zu zaubern.

Das würde wahrscheinlich nie langweilig werden.

„Wer würde schon gerne bei dir bleiben, du Pest?!", brachte Shizuo ungestüm hervor, doch seine glühenden Wangen schwächten seine Aussage.

„Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, was vor 15 Minuten passiert ist…?"

Das brachte den Blondschopf für einen Moment zum Schweigen und bevor Shizuo ihm bissig antworten konnte, trat der Kellner wieder ihr Sichtfeld.

„Zahlen Sie zusammen oder getrennt?", fragte er aus reiner Höflichkeit, doch es war ihm offensichtlich, dass Izaya derjenige war, der die teure Rechnung bezahlen würde.

„Zusammen.", antwortete er und übergab dem großen Mann seine Bankkarte.

Er würde ein anderes Mal wieder kommen müssen. Denn so konnte er nicht in Ruhe den Kellner ausfragen, geschweige denn austricksen. Nicht wenn Shizuo wie ein Kontrollhund neben ihm stand und aufpasste, dass er keine „dreckigen Machenschaften" vornahm.

Ob es klug war, Shizuo hierhin mit hingenommen zu haben, stand auch noch in Frage. Immerhin wusste der Kellner nun, dass er mit dem Blondschopf in Verbindung stand, in welcher auch immer. Und falls er mit der Organisation irgendwie zusammen hing, dann hatte er erstmal ein Problem…

„Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch. Hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal.", ertönte die freundliche Stimme des Angestellten, während er Izaya die EC-Karte zurückgab.

„Gewiss.", sagte der Informant, wobei er sicherstellte, dem Kellner scharf in die Augen zu blicken. Er sollte ruhig verstehen, dass diese ganze Sache sicherlich nicht einmalig war. Er würde wieder kommen und die Sache intensiver untersuchen - alleine.

Als ein erster Eindruck reichte ihm dieser Abend.

Shizuo sollte nicht mehr erfahren als nötig, denn was ihn anging, war sich Izaya in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so sicher. Bisher benahmen sie sich beide anders als sonst und selbst Izaya musste zugeben, dass der Blondschopf ihn in Situationen zu Dingen zwang, die er sonst nie getan hätte.

Aber er würde nicht untergehen.

Er blieb oben, oben auf seinem Podest.  
Auf dem Podest, von dem man alles und jenen gut im Blick hatte und gleichzeitig manipulieren konnte.

Izaya seufzte kurz auf, bevor er durch die noble Tür ins Freie trat. Doch dass sein Herz immer noch etwas schneller schlug als sonst, beunruhigte ihn.


	19. How far to go?

Die Dunkelheit legte sich wie ein Schleier um die Häuserreihen, verschlang sie fast, sodass nur noch die gedimmten Lichter in den Wohnungen ausfindig zu machen waren.

Einige Sirenen der Polizei erklangen leise im Hintergrund und es war schon fast normale Geräuschkulisse in Tokyo.

Shizuos Blick heftete sich erneut auf den Rücken des Informanten, der einige Meter vor ihm her trottete. Seine zierliche Form stakste ungleichmäßig vor ihm her, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab es zu verbergen, lag es immer noch an der Verletzung, die der schwarzhaarige Mann so verzweifelt versuchte zu verbergen. Es brachte ja nichts, denn Shizuo wusste schon davon.

Aber es war nun mal Izaya und sein verdammter Stolz.

Shizuo seufzte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte der Floh den Rückweg zu Fuß laufen; ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, hatte er gesagt. Doch Shizuo konnte er nicht mit diesen Lügengeschichten überzeugen.

Izaya war sonst niemand, der dem Luxus eines Taxis widerstehen konnte. Vor allem da es doch schon ein ordentlicher Fußmarsch war, bis sie bei seinem Apartment ankommen würden.

Hinzu kam, dass bei nähender Dunkelheit immer weitere dunkle Gestalten ihren Weg kreuzen würden, da es solche Typen einfach an sich hatten, wie nachtaktive Tiere ihr Unwesen zu treiben.

Aber dass sie davor Angst haben müssten, war eher weniger das Problem. Das einzige war, dass es nerven würde. Sie würden ihn nerven, ihn provozieren, womöglich sogar angreifen, bis Shizuo der Kragen platzte.

Doch das war zum Glück bisher nicht passiert.

Schließlich hatte er heute genug hinter sich für einen Tag…

Shizuos dunkle Augen huschten zurück zu Izaya, der seinen Kopf gerade zu ihm umgedreht hatte, um sicher zu gehen, ob er ihm folgte. Das tat er nun zum vierten Mal und irgendwie fragte sich Shizuo was das sollte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick, doch Izaya wandte den Blick ab und starrte wieder stur nach vorne. Zu schnell, als dass er irgendwas in diesen rötlichen Augen entdecken konnte.

Shizuo runzelte irritiert die Stirn, bevor er versuchte an was anderes zu denken. Aber die Gedanken flogen immer wieder zu der Situation auf der Toilette. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, begann sich die Hitze erneut auf seinem Gesicht zu verteilen und Shizuo knurrte verärgert.

Wenn er erstmal wieder in seiner Wohnung war, würde er als erstes die ganze Zigarettenschachtel leer rauchen. Denn es war ihm ein Graus ganze drei Stunden ohne ausgekommen zu sein. Das zeigte sich auch langsam in physischer Weise, denn seine Körperhaltung zeigte leichtes Zittern, während er im Inneren seiner Hosentaschen die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Wir sind da.", kommentierte Izaya nach weiteren fünf Minuten Fußmarsch, während er gerade durch den Eingangsbereich des Anwesens marschierte.

Die ganze Zeit über waren sie nur unruhig ihren Weg gelaufen, Izaya vor ihm und er einige Meter hinter ihm. Kein einziges Wort war gefallen und wahrscheinlich waren beide Seiten froh darüber, mal nicht miteinander kommunizieren zu müssen. Auch wenn ihr Heimweg nun in derselben Richtung lag, hatte der Floh darauf bestanden, dass er Abstand nehmen sollte. Und Shizuo wäre ein Dummkopf gewesen, wenn er protestiert hätte. Und es waren die ruhigsten 25 Minuten in seinem Leben, die er je mit dem Floh verbracht hatte.

„Fahrstuhl…?", gab Shizuo schließlich ungläubig von sich, als er beobachtete, wie der andere sich in den Lift begab.

„Du musst ja nicht mit.", gab er matt von sich, als er bereits den Knopf für seine Etage drückte. Doch bevor die Tür sich schließen konnte, war der ehemalige Bartender schnell hinterher gehuscht. Izaya musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, während seine Hände immer kampfbereit in seinen Jackentaschen platziert waren. Shizuo erwiderte den glühenden Blick.

„Was?", fragte der blonde Mann knurrend, der sich schon fast wieder provoziert fühlte und dass obwohl er gerade anfing zu denken, dass selbst Izaya mal eine Pause von ihren ewigen Streitereien brauchte.

Der Informant lachte schwach.

„Ich hatte gedacht, du nimmst die Treppe.", gestand er plötzlich und es klang fast, als sei er für einen Moment mal ehrlich zu ihm. Shizuo runzelte nur kurz die Stirn.

Er musste ihm ja nicht gleich unter die Nase reiben, dass Izaya sich gerade sehr verdächtig benahm, und dass er deswegen mit in den Fahrstuhl gegangen war. Denn irgendwie sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl, dass er lieber auf den Floh aufpassen sollte. Man wusste schließlich nie…

Für einen Moment war es ruhig in dem Fahrstuhl und nur das langsame Hochfahren war zu spüren. Ungewöhnlich war es schon und immer noch misstrauisch beobachtete Shizuo den schwarzhaarigen Mann aus den Augenwinkeln. Seine Statur war immer noch ein bisschen eingeknickt und selbst Shizuo hatte erkannt, dass die Verletzung kein einfacher Kratzer war.

„Warst du bei Shinra?", platze der Blondschopf heraus, bevor er sein eigenes Mundwerk daran hindern konnte. Seine braunen Augen waren auf die Stockwerkanzeige geheftet, sodass er nicht sah, wie Izayas Augen sich weiteten.

Ein Kichern war zu hören.

„Ab und zu besuche ich den alten Stümper. Wieso fragst du?"

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den kleineren Mann.

„Deine Verletzung."

„Ah…"

Izaya schien zu verstehen, worauf der blonde Mann hinaus wollte, doch wirklich gewillt zu antworten, war er nicht. Es zu verstecken war ja sowieso sinnlos.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, bilde ich mir wirklich noch ein, dass du dir Sorgen machst, Shizu-chan…", säuselte der andere schließlich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Und Shizuo merkte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte.

„Als ob, du Floh!", knurrte er genervt, während seine Worte von dem Piepen des Fahrstuhls durchbrochen wurden.

Als die Metalltüren des Lifts sich öffneten, huschte Izaya nach vorne, doch er war kaum hinaus in die Freiheit, da wurde er bereits wieder ein Stück zurück gerissen.

Shizuo hatte sich seinen Arm geschnappt und zu sich zurückgezogen, sodass der Informant vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzog. Seine dunklen, leicht rötlichen Augen blickten von seinem Arm hoch in Shizuos Gesicht.

„Wenn du mir wegstirbst, dann schwör ich dir, bring ich dich zweimal um!", zischte der blonde Mann, sein Griff um den dünnen Arm verstärkte sich. Die Tür des Fahrstuhls ging hinter ihnen zu, ließ die beiden Männer in einer kurzen Stille.

Izaya starrte ihn für eine Sekunde an, bevor er losprustete.

„Haha, Shizu-chan, so gerne du mich auch umbringen willst, zweimal ist unmöglich!", lachte der Informant und Shizuo spürte wie ihm vor Peinlichkeit etwas Farbe ins Gesicht stieg, doch vermixt mit seiner Wut fiel das kaum auf.

„Keine Sorge Shizu-chan, ich muss erst noch das Leben von dir und anderen Menschen ruinieren, bevor ich von dieser Welt verschwinden kann.", erwiderte er, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt wäre. Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen.

War ja klar.

Wer so ein abstruses Hobby hatte, der konnte ja nichts anderes als Erklärung vorbringen.

„Nicht, wenn ich dein Leben zuerst beende.", drohte Shizuo dunkel, und doch tat er nicht mehr als seinen Arm festzuhalten.

Auch Izaya holte weder sein Messer hervor, noch versuchte er sich zu befreien. Ob er es nicht tat, weil er sich nicht in Gefahr sah oder ob er Shizuo sogar auf skurrile Art und Weise vertraute, konnte niemand sagen. Keiner der beiden reagierte wirklich, nur Shizuo zischte etwas, als Izayas Grinsen sich vertiefte.

„Das ist doch schon seit Jahren ein Wettkampf zwischen uns.", erwiderte der Informant, als Shizuo seinen Arm langsam los ließ.

Der Schwarzhaarige zupfte sich seine Klamotten zurecht, bevor sich sein Gesicht leicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. Shizuo blickte ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

Es war richtig, dass es schon seit Ewigkeiten hin und her ging. Er hatte gleich beim ersten Treffen gemerkt, dass dieser Mann nichts Gutes hieß. Ständig ihre Kämpfe, sobald Izaya ihn auf irgendeine Art provozierte…und als Izaya dann auch noch versuchte alles Mögliche auf seine Kappe zu schieben, war eine friedliche Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern sowieso hinfällig. Aber so wie es momentan war, schien es sich schon fast auf einen Waffenstillstand zu belaufen. Hinzu kam die Sache mit dem Kuss und dem Vorfall auf der Toilette, was immer noch geklärt werden müsste…

Es war so abstrus zwischen ihnen, dass er sich selber nicht mehr sicher war, was ihre momentane Beziehung war.

Erzfeinde mit Waffenstillstand?  
Vertragspartner die einen Deal abgeschlossen hatten? Oder noch etwas ganze anderes…?

Shizuo wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als auf einmal etwas an seinem Hemd zog. Überrascht fokussierte er sich auf die Gestalt vor seinen Augen, die sich plötzlich in einer krümmenden Position befand. Izayas krampfhafte Finger ließen nicht von seiner Kleidung, während sein Atem immer schwerfälliger wurde.

„I-Izaya?", gab der Blondschopf perplex von sich, während sein Gehirn versuchte zu verstehen, was da vor ihm passierte.

„…Shizu…chan…", keuchte der schwarzhaarige Mann, wobei sich Shizuos Körper anspannte, als direkt danach ein jämmerliches Kichern hinterher kam, dass aber nicht lange anhielt.

_Was…_

Was passierte hier?

Izaya würde ihm nie Schwäche zeigen, vor allem nicht unter den jetzigen Umständen. Und doch hing er halb an ihm, und es sah schon fast so aus, als ob er sich selber nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Vermutlich war es die Verletzung die ihm zu schaffen machte, doch es machte keinen Sinn, warum es ausgerechnet _jetzt_ passierte. Warum Izaya Orihara _Schwäche_ zeigte, warum er sich an _ihn_ klammerte…

Shizuo blieb stumm, spürte nur, wie der Informant begann stärker zu atmen und den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Sein Körper wirkte plötzlich total klein und eingefallen, so wie er gerade vor ihm stand – _wenn_ er denn noch stand, denn so langsam lehnte er sich immer mehr an ihn.

„Oi, Izaya…", sprach der ehemalige Bartender und packte den kleineren Mann an seinen Schultern, bevor sich dieser noch weiter an ihn lehnen konnte. Doch eine wirkliche Gegenwehr war nicht mal ansatzweise erkennbar und es wunderte den blonden Mann.

„…Mon…st…", nuschelte Izaya mit schwacher Stimme und schwarze Haare trafen nun endgültig auf sein weißes Hemd. Shizuo verharrte in seiner Position und wagte es nicht sich irgendwie zu bewegen.

„O-Oi…", sprach Shizuo mit wackeliger Stimme und wusste nicht so recht, ob er gerade in eine weitere Falle des Flohs getappt war. Immerhin wäre das nun seine Chance ihn zu erstechen. Doch als nach weiteren Minuten des Stillschweigens nichts passierte, wusste er, dass der Informant hinterhältige Angriffe momentan nicht im Sinn hatte.

Ein Luftzug fuhr den beiden Männern um die Ohren, blies ihre Kleidung auf. Es war frisch draußen und so langsam merkte man wie es kälter wurde. Izayas Appartementtür war kaum ein paar Meter entfernt, dennoch standen sie hier und bewegten sich nicht. Shizuo nicht, weil der andere sich immer noch an ihn lehnte und der Floh weil er anscheinend nicht konnte oder wollte.

„Izaya…?", sprach der blonde Mann nochmal, doch noch immer kam keine Antwort von dem anderen. Immer mehr spürte er das Gewicht des Flohs, bis er plötzlich merkte, wie die Beine unter dem kleineren Mann nachgaben.

Bevor Izayas Gesicht mit dem Boden kollidieren konnte, hatte Shizuo ihn schon reflexartig aufgefangen. Schlapp wie ein Waschlappen hing der Informant in seinen Armen und Shizuo wusste nicht, wieso er ihn nicht auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was mit dem anderen passierte. Die Hauptsache war lediglich, dass er ihm nicht sterben sollte, und das konnte bei einem Aufeinandertreffen mit dem kalten Steinboden eigentlich kaum passieren.

Aber als der Blondschopf Izaya in seinen Armen umdrehte, merkte er schnell warum kein Protest kam.

Izaya Orihara war ohnmächtig.

Und zwar ungelogen.

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Was spielte dieser Dreckskerl für ein Spiel mit ihm, _huh_?

„Du Bastard…!", fluchte Shizuo, aber Angesprochener reagierte nicht. Selbst nicht, als Shizuo ihn wie eine Puppe hochhob und in den Armen hielt.

Ein absolutes Leichtgewicht, teilweise fühlte es sich so an, als ob er gar nichts in den Armen trug, so wenig schien der kleinere Mann zu wiegen.

Was sollte er denn nun mit ihm machen?

Ihn hier liegen lassen konnte er ihn auch schlecht. Wer weiß, ob er nicht morgen dann doch das Handtuch warf…

Im nächsten Moment jedoch, spürte der ehemalige Bartender wie ihm etwas Warmes den Arm hinunter lief und sich in seine Kleidung saugte. Rotes Blut kam zum Vorschein, als Shizuo seinen Arm etwas anhob um die Substanz näher zu inspizieren.

„Fuck…du elendiger-!"

Tatsächlich schien ihn die Tatsache mehr zu ärgern, dass er Blut in seiner Kleidung hatte, als die, dass der Informant am Verbluten war. Erst als dem blonden Mann schließlich auffiel, dass er gar nicht Kasukas Klamotten trug, sondern seine normale Kleidung, schien ihm das wahre Ausmaß der Situation bewusst zu werden.

„_Izaya_…ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mir nicht wegsterben kannst, du verdammter Mistkerl!", fluchte er weiter, ohne dass ihm bewusst war, dass der andere ihn gar nicht hören konnte.

Es war klar, dass es die Verletzung an seiner Hüfte sein musste, die dieses strömende Blut verursachte. Immerhin schien er sonst nirgendwo verletzt zu sein.

„Fuck…", fluchte er erneut, während er eine plötzliche Nervosität und Unruhe in seinem gesamten Körper spürte. Er wusste, dass er zu einem Arzt musste, ein Krankenhaus, eine Notstation, irgendwas, doch seine Muskeln nahmen nicht ihren Dienst auf. Mit flackernden Augen blickte er hinunter und musterte unruhig Izayas verzogenes Gesicht.

Er musste zu Shinra.

Sofort.

.

.

.

„Heiß!", schimpfte der Mann laut und zog ruckartig seine verbrannten Finger zurück. Eine Träne hing an seinem Auge und schmollend betrachtete er das Getränk vor seiner Nase.

Es dampfte und die dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit schwappte noch ein wenig hin und her, wegen der Art, wie die Tasse fast fallen gelassen wurde.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es noch zu heiß ist."

Shinra musste nicht mal den Blick heben, um zu wissen, was die Dullahan auf ihren PDA ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!", jammerte der braunhaarige Mann und schmiss die Arme hoch. „Aber ich kann doch nicht den schönen Kakao meiner Celty trinken, wenn er bereits kalt ist."

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf, der Rauch um ihren Hals folgte ihr unruhig.

Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie es ihm schon gesagt hatte. Die ersten Male, hatte sich Celty so erschrocken, dass sie noch zu ihm gerannt kam, um zu schauen, was passiert war und anscheinend war das der Grund, warum er nun immer noch jedes Mal laut aufschrie. In der Hoffnung, dass seine Celty zu ihm geeilt käme und ihm die Finger pusten würde. Doch natürlich war dieses Schauspiel nach ein paar Tassen heißer Kakao schnell durchschaut…

Shinra schlürfte trotz ihrer Warnung bereits an dem besagten Getränk und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

„Hmm…himmlisch", seufzte er und innerlich brachte es die Dullahan zum Lächeln, auch wenn sie kein Gesicht hatte, wodurch sie es hätte zeigen können. Doch der Arzt in dem weißen Kittel konnte ihre Mimik und Bewegungen so gut interpretieren, dass es beinahe eine wortlose Kommunikation war.

„Celty~", begann Shinra gut gelaunt, als er seinen Kakao auf getrunken hatte, „Lass uns gleich noch einen Film gucken, bevor wir-"

Er verstummte, als ein lautes Klingeln seine Frage unterbrach. Celty und er tauschten im übergeordneten Sinne einen Blick, bevor Shinra aufstand und zur Tür lief.

„Komme!"

Eigentlich erwartete er keinen Besuch. Weder Shiki noch andere Patienten hatten sich für heute angemeldet und schon gar nicht zu so später Stunde…

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und entgegen blickte ihm ein gehetztes Gesicht von einem Muskelprotz, den er als einer der letzten erwartet hätte. Doch es war nicht der Blondschopf, der Shinras Augen zum Weiten brachte, sondern eher der Umstand, wen Shizuo da in den Armen hielt.

„S-Shi-Shizuo?", brachte der braunhaarige Mann ungeschickt zustande, während er nicht wusste, wie er auf diese abnormale Situation reagieren sollte.

„Er verblutet.", gab der größere Mann schließlich grob von sich und es war schon offensichtlich genug, so viel Blut wie an seinem Arm und in seinen Klamotten hing.

„Komm rein!", drängte Shinra schließlich, als er sich gefangen hatte und sein ärztlicher Instinkt einsetzte. Warum genau Shizuo Heiwajima Izaya Orihara blutend zu ihm trug, konnte später noch beantwortet werden.

Sie traten eilig in die Wohnung, marschierten ohne weitere Worte in Shinras Behandlungszimmer. Celty, die plötzlich neben ihnen aufgetaucht war, hielt mit ihnen Schritt, während sie versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„Celty Liebes, würdest du bitte meine Tasche holen?"

Ihre Finger stoppten über dem PDA, auf dem sie gerade ihre Worte digitalisieren wollte, und beeilte sich dem Wunsch Shinras hinterher zu kommen.

Shizuo legte den bewusstlosen Mann auf die Liege ab und machte Platz für den braunhaarigen Mann, der mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck begann die Lage zu analysieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, da gab er bereits die ersten Anweisungen.

„Schnell, hilf mir, ihn zu entkleiden."

Shizuo gab hinter ihm seltsame, protestierende Geräusche von sich, dennoch kam er ihm zur Hilfe und zog dem Informanten seine Plüschjacke von seinem Körper.

Shinra brauchte ein bisschen mehr Aufwand als vermutlich Shizuo es gebraucht hätte, schaffte es aber, das schwarze Shirt in einer ruckartigen Bewegung einzureißen, sodass er es bis zur der Verletzung an der Hüfte entfernen konnte.

„Geh und hole Handtücher aus dem Badezimmer.", wurde Shizuo von Shinra als Nächstes angewiesen, ohne dass dieser die Augen von seinem Patienten nahm.

Die helle Haut des ohnmächtigen Mannes war völlig eingesaut mit hellem Blut, zog sich hinunter bis zur seiner Hose. Er hatte bereits eine beachtliche Menge an Blut verloren. Weshalb es galt keine Zeit zu verschwenden.

Der Mann in dem weißen Kittel schnappte sich schnell Handschuhe, während er gerade Celty die Tasche abnahm, die sie ihm entgegen hielt.

Er nahm sich eilig Nadel und Faden und bereitete alles für die anstehende Notoperation vor. Sie hörten wie Shizuo mit einer Handvoll Handtücher zurückkehrte und er blickte sie fragend an.

„Drück es auf die Wunde. Schnell!", erwiderte Shinra, während er immer noch in seiner Tasche herum wühlte.

Zum Glück wusste die Dullahan anscheinend was zu tun war, nahm dem Blondschopf bereits einige Handtücher ab und hielt sie gegen Izayas Wunde. Sofort füllten sich die weißen Tücher mit der roten Flüssigkeit und irgendwie war es seltsam den Informanten so zu sehen.

Celty blickte zu Shizuo und sah, wie er anscheinend mit der ganzen Situation nicht ganz zurechtkam. Zumindest hatte sie so einen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht noch nie gesehen.

„Celty, ich bin so weit.", kündigte sich der Arzt an, und die Frau machte ihm schleunig Platz. Sie drehten Izayas Körper in eine bessere Position, sodass Shinra leichter an die Verletzung kam.

Ohne zu zögern, begann er seine Arbeit und stach mit der Nadel in das Fleisch.

Der Arzt war flink, schien mit jedem neuen Stich zu wissen, wo genau er zustechen musste, um die Wunde ordentlich zu schließen. Die kleine Operation dauerte eine ganze Weile und es war eine Zeit, in der niemand etwas sagte. In der niemand es wagte, die angespannte Stille der Konzentration von Shinra zu stören. Dessen Gesicht sah etwas verkrampft aus, was man nicht oft bei ihm sah.

Als er nach geraumer Zeit anscheinend fertig war, atmete er erschöpft aus und wischte sich über die Stirn.

„Das Gröbste ist überstanden.", verkündete er, während er sich umdrehte und an Celty wandte.

„Könntest du bitte etwas warmes Wasser holen, Liebes?"

Die Dullahan nickte schnell, bevor sie erneut aus dem Raum huschte. Shinra zog die dreckigen Handschuhe aus und entsorgte sie in der Mülltonne. Mit Sorgfalt legte er seine unbenutzten Instrumente zurück in seine Tasche, bevor er sie mit einem Klicken wieder schloss.

Schließlich drehte sich der braunhaarige Mann langsam um und blickte Shizuo mit einem scharfen Blick in die Augen.

„Was hast du getan?", schoss es durch die Luft, wobei der Blondschopf schon geahnt hatte, dass dies die erste Frage war, die man ihm stellen würde.

Erst sagte er nichts, bis er nach einer angespannten Stille dann doch das Wort ergriff.

„Nichts…"

Es war sogar die Wahrheit in dem Sinne, doch es war klar, dass Shinra ihm nicht glauben würde. Dieser verzog zischend das Gesicht.

„Eine Wunde geht nicht mal _eben so_ auf."

Celty betrat den Raum und bemerkte sofort die starke Anspannung der beiden Männer. Nachdem sie das warme Wasser abgestellt hatte, trat sie mit dem Armen fuchtelnd zwischen die beiden und tippte auf ihrem PDA.

„Das hat Zeit für später!", war zu lesen und Shinras Ausdruck entspannte sich etwas, als er seine Freundin anblickte.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte er, nahm den Waschlappen mit dem warmen Wasser in die Hand und fing an Izayas Haut von dem Blut zu befreien.

Nun wo kein Druck mehr herrschte, strich der Arzt sorgfältig und sanft über den Körper des anderen und stellte sicher, dass das meiste Blut entfernt werden würde.

„Ich war es nicht.", erwiderte der Blondschopf, bevor er hinaus stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Celty wusste, dass er seine Wut oder was für aggressive Gefühle er auch immer gerade verspürte, bis eben ziemlich im Zaum gehalten hatte.

Die Frau wagte einen Blick zu Shinra, aber der nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, sodass sie sich umdrehte und dem Blondschopf folgte.

.

Natürlich wurde er verdächtigt.

Wer auch sonst?

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich auf die Couch in dem Wohnzimmer des Pärchen niederließ. Es verging kaum ein paar Sekunden, da erschien eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Anzug, und aus den Augenwinkeln wusste er, dass es nur Celty sein konnte.

Er blickte sie nicht an, sondern seufzte nur schwer.

Das Material der Couch ließ langsam nach, als die Dullahan sich neben ihn setzte und das Schweigen weiter andauerte.

Sie tat nichts, rührte keinen Finger, lediglich der Rauch um ihren Hals bewegte sich nervös hin und her. Die Frau wusste über seine Lage mit Floh Bescheid - zumindest größtenteils. Es würde ohnehin gleich noch ein Gespräch zu dem Thema geben, wahrscheinlich sagte sie deshalb nichts.

Beide warteten in angespannter Stille, und Shizuo fluchte immer noch über die Tatsache, dass er keine Zigaretten bei sich hatte.

Er könnte nun dringend eine gebrauchen.

_Sehr_ dringend.

Ein Geräusch ertönte zehn Minuten später und Shinras braunen Haare waren das erste, was er von ihm sah. Das sonstige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war nicht präsent und seine Augen waren nur auf ihn gerichtet. Shizuo erwiderte den Blick und lies sich ganz sicher nichts von dem Arzt vorwerfen, auch wenn der noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte.

Ein Seufzen war das erste was aus Shinras Munde kam.

„Shizuo…erzähl mir was passiert ist."

Der Mann in dem weißen Kittel verschränkte die Arme und sein fiebernder Blick legte sich auf seine Wenigkeit. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor der Blondschopf ihm antwortete.

„Ich habe ihn nicht geschlagen. Er ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden."

„Mir ist klar, dass du ihm nicht geschlagen hast – sonst sähe sein Körper ganz anders aus und er hätte sämtliche Knochen gebrochen.", kam es schon beinahe herrisch aus Shinras Mund und Shizuo merkte wie sein Ausdruck von Unzufriedenheit, aber auch Irritation geprägt war.

„Mich wundert es nur, weshalb seine Wunde wieder aufgegangen ist."

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Langsam meinte er zu selbst zu ahnen, wieso oder warum die Wunde wieder aufgegangen war. Immerhin war er vorhin und auf der Toilette nicht gerade nachsichtig mit dem Floh umgegangen - speziell was seine Verletzung anging. War er auch selbst schuld, diese Pest…

Aber im Nachhinein, wenn er jetzt so drüber nachdachte, und als er den Floh mit dem ganzen Blut gesehen hatte…

Tch.

Er hatte nun nicht erwartet, dass der Floh bewusstlos werden würde.

Shizuo schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.

Wie konnte er sich denn nur sowas wie _Sorgen_ machen. Es war fast so, als ob der Floh Recht hatte. Und allein der Gedanke, dass der Floh in irgendeiner Sache Recht hatte, machte ihn wütend.

„Du hast ihn am Arm gezogen oder?"

Shizuo blickte auf, versuchte die Wut in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken.

Shinras Blick war ernst; er wollte wirklich wissen, was passiert war.

Wenn er etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es, wenn jemand seine operativen Dienstleistungen zerstörte oder behinderte. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht mal so sehr der Umstand, dass Izaya am Verbluten war, sondern der Umstand dass einer seiner Patienten, trotz seiner Versorgung sterben hätte können. Denn der Arzt und der nervige Floh waren zwar befreundet, aber auf so seltsame Weise, dass man es nicht mal wirklich als eine richtige Freundschaft bezeichnen könnte.

„Es sind deutliche Beweise an seinem linken Arm, die darauf hinweisen. Und ich kenne nur eine Person, die solch starken Abdrücken nur durch menschliche Kraft hinterlassen könnte.", fuhr der Arzt fort, während er den Blick keine Sekunde von Shizuos Gestalt nahm.

Er schien es nicht direkt wiederholen zu wollen, aber das brauchte er auch nicht, denn der Blondschopf verstand sehr wohl, wen Shinra hier als Täter im Auge hatte.

„Gut, es stimmt! Ich hab ihn am Arm gezogen. Aber woher sollte ich wissen, dass dadurch diese scheiß Wunde aufgeht?", zischte Shizuo und ballte die Fäuste.

Klar hatte er in dem Moment einfach nicht nachgedacht.

Warum sollte er auch.

Er hatte den Floh ja nicht einmal ernsthaft verletzt. Genauso wenig wie sie überhaupt gekämpft hatten in letzter Zeit; die paar kleinen Auseinandersetzungen, die man nicht mal als _Kampf_ bezeichnen konnte.

„Also wusstest du von seiner Verletzung?" Shizuo blickte hoch und sah wie Shinra die Stirn runzelte.

„Tch. Das sieht doch jeder Dummkopf, so staksig wie er gelaufen ist.", antwortete er genervt, erwähnte aber nicht den Umstand, dass er bei dem Informanten in der Wohnung war und schon vorher von der Verletzung erfahren hatte…

Eine Weile schien der Arzt sein Gesicht noch zu studieren, bevor er anscheinend entschied nachzugeben.

„Nun gut, wir können es eh nicht mehr ändern…", seufzte Shinra geschlagen, während er sich zurück lehnte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass der Blondschopf derjenige war, der die Wunde seines Freundes wieder aufgerissen hatte. Wenn auch nicht absichtlich. Wenn Shizuo ihn umbringen wollte, schien er das dieses Mal nicht im Sinn gehabt zu haben. Was genau zwischen den beiden Männern im Moment vor sich ging, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Und wie kommt es dass, du plötzlich Mitleid mit Izaya hast? Oder warum hast du ihn sonst zu mir gebracht?"

Shinra schien wirklich hinterher haken zu wollen. Doch Shizuo hatte nicht den Nerv dazu, sich ständig erklären zu müssen.

„Lange Geschichte…", grummelte der Blondschopf, während er zur Seite blickte. „Und es war kein _Mitleid_, das ich empfunden habe! Du von allen weißt am besten, dass ich den Kerl - wenn es nach mir ginge - gleich da liegen gelassen hätte."

Celty und Shinra tauschten kurz einen Blick und beide wussten, dass es nur logisch klang, was ihr Freund da von sich gab. Doch irgendwo an der Sache war ein Haken, eine Merkwürdigkeit, die nicht ganz stimmte. Aber diesen genauen Grund für sein Verhalten schien er nicht preisgeben zu wollen.

„Heh…? Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, dass Izaya so unvorsichtig ist. Er lässt normalerweise niemanden davon wissen, dass er gerade gesundheitliche Probleme oder andere diverse Handicaps hat. Mir selbst droht er manchmal, sollte ich auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren…haha…"

Der Mann mit dem weißen Kittel lachte nervös, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

Shizuo Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

Das konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Schließlich sind Informationen über einen Informanten selbst, dessen Schwäche. Das Wort Schwäche existierte womöglich nicht einmal in Izayas Wortschatz. Information über den Floh gab es nicht viele, zumindest wusste er nicht viel über ihn, auch wenn er ihn schon jahrelang kannte.

Aber wenn es Informationen über seinen Gesundheitszustand waren, und diese an die falschen Ohren geraten, hatte der Floh ziemlich üble Karten. Immerhin hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren sicherlich nicht nur _einen_ Feind angeschafft. Deshalb sollten persönliche Informationen über ihn am besten nicht weiter in Umlauf gebracht werden. Selbst Shizuo verstand diesen Gedanken des Flohs...

„Nun, wenn du davon weißt, brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen zu machen, mich zu verplappern.", erwiderte Shinra, während er seinen Kopf zu Celty wandte, die gerade auf ihrem PDA tippte.

„Wie hat er sich denn diese Verletzung zugezogen?", stand auf ihrem Gerät, welches sie auch kurz in Shizuos Richtung hielt, damit er die Frage lesen konnte.

Der braunhaarige Mann verschränkte die Arme.

„Nun ja, es war eine Stichwunde, die mit einem sehr scharfen Objekt ausgeführt worden ist. Getroffen wurde er auf Hüfthöhe, zum Glück hat der Angriff die M. obliquus externus abdominis nicht zu heftig beschädigt. Genauso wie kein Organ zu Schaden gekommen ist. Jedoch hat es einige wichtige Adern erwischt, weshalb Izaya eine Menge Blut verloren hat. Vor allem-ahgh!"

Eine bloße Hand hatte sich in Shinras Magen gebohrt, der mit seinem Körper nun gekrümmt nach vorne lehnte.

„C-Celty!", klagte der Arzt, der nicht mal wusste, was er nun wieder falsch gemacht hatte. Shizuo runzelte belustigt die Stirn und beobachtete die beiden nur still. Innerlich musste er darüber lachen, dass die Frau auf seiner Seite war und anscheinend auch kein medizinisches Gerede hören wollte, dass niemand von ihnen verstand. Die Dullahan tippte ungeduldig auf ihrem Gerät, bevor sie es in Shinras Gesicht schob.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, _wie_ er sich die Verletzung zugezogen hat und nicht wie die medizinischen Umstände sind!"

Shinra brauchte nicht mal zwei Sekunden, um es zu vollständig zu lesen.

„Sorry Celty, meine Liebe!", entschuldigte er sich, doch erntete nur eine weitere Schelle in seiner Magengegend.

„Okay, okay! Hab verstanden!", quiekte der Mann mit dem Laborkittel, während er seine Arme abwehrend in die Höhe nahm. Celty schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und der Rauch schwang verärgert mit. Shizuo ließ nur ein kleines Schnauben von sich.

„Hmm, also…wie er sich die Verletzung zugezogen hat…" Shinra legte den Kopf etwas schief.

„Also eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht wirklich viel darüber…", gab er zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von verspielt zu völlig ernst.

Eine seltsame Atmosphäre begann sich aufzubauen, welche sich knisternd in der Luft bemerkbar machte.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Izaya war, wo er nicht hätte sein dürfen und dass ein Mann namens Kirima damit zu tun hat. Wer ihm allerdings die Stichwunde hinzugefügt hat, ist mir unbekannt."

Stille.

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Kirima?

Der _Mr. Kirima_?

Warum war der Floh bei Mr. Kirima? Welchen Zweck wollte er damit…?

Wie ein Blitz fuhr es durch seinen Kopf, als seine Gedanken zu dem Tag zurück wanderten, als Izaya ihm das Bild mit dem glatzköpfigen Mann gezeigt hatte.

Mr. Kirima war nicht nur für den Rausschmiss aus seiner Wohnung verantwortlich, sondern auch für den Angriff auf seinen Bruder. Zumindest wenn er Izayas Aussage Glauben schenken mochte und das musste er wohl oder übel, denn andere Informationen zu dem Fall hatte er nicht.

Doch warum zum Teufel hatte sich der dreckige Floh mit Mr. Kirima angelegt?

Wollte er auf eigene Faust herausfinden, ob dieser für alles verantwortlich war?

Oder hatte er selbst ein Problem mit diesem Mann?

Shizuo zischte instinktiv, während ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ging.

Izaya würde sich nicht für ihn oder sonst wem, mit jemanden anlegen. Doch er war bei Mr. Kirima und ist anscheinend nicht ganz ungeschoren davon gekommen. Das hieße auf jeden Fall, dass die beiden nicht unter gemeinsamer Decke stecken konnten. _Normalerweise_…

Also waren sie Feinde? Oder täuschte der Floh alles nur vor…?

„Shizuo…?", kam es fragend von Shinra, der ihn überrascht musterte.

Shizuo bemerkte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam, als er sich viel zu sehr in die Sache hinein steigerte. Er legte eine Hand an seine Stirn, bevor er sich mit einem lauten Knurren nach hinten zurück lehnte.

„Shinra. Was wollte der Floh bei Mr. Kirima?"

„Eh? Kennst du diesen Kirima näher?", fragte der Arzt ungläubig, während Shizuo aufblickte. Er kannte ihn nicht mal wirklich, aber das musste dieser Trottel ja nicht wissen.

„So ähnlich…also weißt du was er bei ihm wollte?"

Gebannt blickte der Blondschopf in Shinras braune Augen, doch der schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Der ehemalige Bartender seufzte geschlagen, während er weiterhin mit zerknirschter Miene auf dem Sofa saß. Celty blickte von den einen zum anderen und schien nicht zu wissen, was sich hier für eine Stimmung entwickelt hatte. Sie tippte.

„Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass Izaya außer Gefahr ist. Wir können ihn ja fragen, sobald er aufwacht.", schlug die Frau vor und Shinra lächelte wieder.

„Ja, du hast Recht, Celty Liebes~", säuselte der Arzt, ehe er versuchte sich wieder an seine Freundin kuscheln, doch ihr schwarzer Rauch war schneller und drückte den schmusebedürftigen Mann von sich. Derweil erhob sich Shizuo langsam von der Couch, bevor er den Raum in schnellen Zügen durchquerte.

„Ich verschwinde.", sagte er noch und war nahe dran, die Türklinke hinunter zu drücken.

„Shizuo."

Shinras ernste Stimme ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung verharren.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zurück und blickte in Shinras Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Izaya ihm Sinn hat, und auch nicht was zwischen euch beiden gerade los ist, aber…er scheint es ernst zu meinen, wenn er sich mit Kirima angelegt hat."

_Was_…

Shizuo blieb eine Weile auf der Stelle stehen.

War dieser Mr. Kirima ein gefährlicher Mann? War er so gefährlich, dass selbst der Floh ihn als einen Gegner anerkannt hatte? Und vor allem, warum wusste Shinra von diesem Mann?

Misstrauisch durchbohrte Shizuo den Arzt mit seinem Blick, doch der andere lächelte nur matt und winkte kurz.

„Wir melden uns, wenn Izaya aufwacht."

„Mir egal, wann dieser Bastard aufwacht, ich brauch ne Zigarette…", zischte Shizuo und drückte schließlich die Türklinke hinunter.

„Shizuo…"

„Hauptsache er stirbt nicht. Der Kerl ist mir noch was schuldig…", grummelte Shizuo in letzter Sekunde, bevor er endgültig das Appartment verließ. Man hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und das laute Stampfen des blonden Mannes langsam verklang.

Ein paar weitere Minuten vergingen, bevor die Stille durchbrochen wurde.

„Hat er gerade etwa gesagt, Izaya soll nicht sterben? Hab ich mich etwa verhört?", gab der Arzt verwundert von sich und blickte zu Celty, die nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Er sagte auch, er sei ihm etwas schuldig…"

Shinra überflog die paar Zeilen der Dullahan und fuhr seufzend zurück.

„Wirklich komisch die beiden. Was ist da bloß los…?"

„Ich glaube es hat mit der einen Sache zu tun…", war auf dem PDA zu lesen.

Shinras braune Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor sich im nächsten Moment ein Schmollen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, das eher zu einem Kleinkind passte, als zu einem erwachsenen Mann.

„Ehhh? Ich will auch wissen worum es geht. Celty~…", nörgelte Shinra, ruckelte ein wenig an ihrem Arm, doch er wurde im nächsten Moment von ihrem Rauch gegen das andere Ende des Sofas gedrängt.

„C-Celty…"

Der Arzt lachte nervös und rieb sich den Arm, doch wagte es nicht, nochmal so nahe an sie zu rücken.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es soweit erzählen darf…", war im nächsten Moment zu lesen und der Arzt spürte ihre Unsicherheit. Er konnte sie gut verstehen, denn schließlich wollte sie ihren Kumpel nicht hintergehen. Er selbst hätte das mit Kirima eigentlich verschweigen müssen.

Aber was sollte Shizuo schon großartig mit dieser Information anfangen?

„Dann erzähl mir nur das Gröbste. Ich bin sicher, Shizuo hat nichts dagegen."

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Arztes breit und innerlich seufzte die Dullahan, die jetzt schon bereute, auch nur irgendwas erwähnt zu haben.

Doch wie sie Shinra kannte, würde sie nicht in Ruhe gelassen werden, bis er wüsste was er wissen wollte. Und auf eine weitere anstrengende Nacht konnte Celty auch gerne verzichten.

Also atmete sie innerlich tief ein, bevor sie schließlich begann die Story auf ihrem PDA zu digitalisieren.


	20. Knowledge

Ein Blinzeln.

Helles Licht, das seine Augen störte und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er sich an den Unterschied gewöhnt hatte. Die Schwere lag noch wie ein Schleier auf seinen Augenlidern, die er am liebsten wieder schließen wollte. Doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Denn das hier war ganz sicher nicht sein Schlafzimmer und schon gar nicht sein Apartment.

„Auch schon von den Toten auferstanden…?"

Der Blick fuhr zur Seite und zu sehen war ein neckisches Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, während er sich gerade weiße Handschuhe anzog.

Shinra.

„Ich bitte dich…", höhnte Izaya noch etwas schwach, bevor er versuchte seinen Körper hochzuhieven.

Etwas muss passiert sein.

Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er bei seinem ehemaligen Schulkollegen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht war. Kaum eine Sekunde später fuhr ein seichter Schmerz in seine linke Hüfte, als er es geschafft hatte sich in eine sitzende Position zu richten. Der Informant zog eine Grimasse und sofort prasselten die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein.

Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er mit dem Monster auf dem Heimweg war, als…

Ja, als Shizuo ihn ja unbedingt am Arm ziehen musste, wodurch seine Wunde wieder aufgegangen war.

Natürlich.

Das was danach kam, war schon fast nur noch schleierhaft in seinem Gedächtnis. Er konnte sich nur noch vage an das Gefühl von Flanell in seinen Händen erinnern. Aber ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Womit habe ich die Ehre, dir auf die Nerven zu gehen, Shinra?", durchbrach der Informant schließlich die angenehme Stille die zuvor den sterilen Raum erfüllt hatte.

Es war ein kurzes Schnauben zu hören.

„Shizuo hat dich hier her gebracht. Du warst am Verbluten."

Kurz und knapp.

Doch informativ genug, um Izaya kurz zum Stocken zu bringen.

_Wie bitte_?

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe er die Sprache wieder erlangt hatte.

„Shizuo? Du meinst…_Shizu-chan_?"

Izaya brach in Gelächter aus, das jedoch wegen den Schmerzen nicht lange anhielt.

„Shinra, _bitte_…! keine Witze am frühen Morgen...", lachte er, „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass dieser Muskelprotz mich eher umgebracht hätte, als mich zu dir zu bringen..."

Der Arzt drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es schon fast Nachmittag war, schien Izaya seine Schmerzen gekonnt zu ignorieren.

„Es ist die Wahrheit. So wahr ich Celty Sturluson liebe!", sprach der Arzt euphorisch und ernst zugleich, was Izaya eine Grimasse ziehen ließ.

Pah.

Wurde der Muskelprotz nun etwa weich? Als ob er ihm plötzlich helfen würde…

Aber was ihn ärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich kaum erinnern konnte was eigentlich passiert war. Alles was nach dem Öffnen der Wunde kam, war nicht viel mehr als weißer Nebel…

Izayas Augen fuhren über seinen eigenen Körper, huschten über das zerfetzte Shirt, bis hin zu der Verletzung, die mit etwas blutdurchtränkten Bandagen umwickelt waren. Zudem bemerkte er, wie sein rechter Arm verschlaucht war und er quasi am Tropf hing. Ein Seufzen fuhr über seine Lippen.

Womöglich fehlten ihm wieder irgendwelche Vitamine und sonstige Stoffe. Manchmal war Shinra einfach übermäßig vorsichtig. Sein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad war immer noch der Meinung, dass er sich gesünder ernähren sollte, doch das stieß natürlich auf taube Ohren.

Schließlich tat Izaya das, was er wollte.

„Ich wette Shizu-chan hat sowas gesagt wie ‚Hier nimm diesen dreckigen Floh und schaff ihn mir vom Hals!'", äffte er den blonden Mann nach, was ein belustigtes Schnauben vonseiten des Arztes verursachte.

„Nicht wirklich.", erwiderte Shinra nur, und trat auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann zu, während er sich um den Schlauch kümmerte, der Izayas Arm mit dem Tropf verband. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Nadel aus der Ader, drückte im nächsten Moment mit einem Stück Stoff auf die kleine Wunde, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen.

„Oder dass ich lieber sterben und endlich aus seinem Leben verschwinden sollte, haha." Izaya begann gefakt zu lachen. „Aber so leicht mache ich es dir nicht, Shizu-chan…"

Die Stimme des Informanten wurde leiser, bis sie verstummte. Der Mann an seiner Seite fuhr leise mit seiner Arbeit fort und ließ sich kein Stück, weder von Izayas Gezappel noch seinem Gezeter beeinflussen. Denn schließlich war er Izayas Art des Selbstgespräches schon sehr gewohnt. Er kannte es nicht anders.

Izayas Muskeln zuckten.

Es pikste noch ein wenig an seinem Arm, wo die Nadel die Haut durchstochen hatte, doch es war nichts im Gegensatz zu den Schmerzen, die er an seiner Hüfte gespürt hatte…

„Wenn es dich so brennend interessiert was Shizuo gesagt hat, kannst du auch wie jeder andere normale Mensch fragen, Izaya."

Der Informant verengte die Augen.

Tch.

Dieser alte Stümper kannte ihn schon fast zu gut. Aber als ob er jetzt nachgeben würde.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich ein normaler Mensch bin, oder Shinra?", lenkte er ein wenig ab, als er direkt danach einen gespielten Seufzer von sich gab.

Die behandschuhten Hände fuhren behutsam über seine Verletzung, entfernten Stück für Stück die blutgetränkte Bandage, sodass sich nach kurzer Zeit die angegriffene Stelle zeigte.

„Shizuo hatte einen ganz seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht."

Ohne irgendwie auf die Frage des anderen eingegangen zu sein, begann der Arzt trotzdem zu erzählen. Und Izaya hasste Shinra dafür, dass er ihn so gut kannte.

„Er verblutet, hatte er gesagt. Mehr nicht. Zuerst dachte ich, er hätte dir sonst was angetan, aber dann würde er bestimmt nicht zu mir kommen."

Ohne wirklich auf Izayas grimmigen Blick zu achten, der mehr aussagte als Worte es getan hätten, fuhr der braunhaarige Mann mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Tja, es war schnell klar, dass deine Wunde wieder aufgegangen war. Shizuo wirkte recht verwirrt und irritiert. Es hat mich sowieso gewundert, wieso er geblieben ist. Dabei war er während der OP so nutzlos wie ein Sack Kartoffeln."

Shinra ging kurzzeitig zu seinem Arztkoffer, fischte sich die nötigen Medikamente und Instrumente hervor, die er für Izayas Behandlung brauchen würde. Dann kehrte er zurück und machte sich daran, sich die Verheilung der Wunde anzuschauen.

„Hmm, vielleicht hat er sich dafür schuldig gefühlt…?", rätselte er weiter, doch der andere schnaubte.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Shinra.", schnitt ihm Izaya dazwischen, dem es inzwischen mehr als nur ein wenig auf die Nerven ging.

„Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ihr noch eine intakte Wohnung habt. Dieses Monster weiß sich ja einfach nicht zu beherrschen."

Izayas Gesichtsausdruck begann zu wanken, und es war schwer die Maske in Shinras Anwesenheit nicht fallen zu lassen. Dieser Stümper sollte besser aufhören zu quatschen, bevor er ihm noch seine andere Seite zeigte. Und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis eine Antwort kam.

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz widersprechen. Aber gestern war etwas anders…" Shinra stoppte kurz in seinem Tun, bevor er nach ein paar Sekunden seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm.

„Irgendwas ist anders an Shizuo."

Mit einem letzten Strich packte der Arzt die Wundcreme zur Seite und schnappte sich frische Bandagen von der Seite. Geschickt begann er es um die Verletzung zu wickeln.

„Und ich bin sicher, du weißt warum."

Ein weiteres Mal fehlten dem Informanten beinahe die Worte, als er feststellen musste, dass Shinra weitaus mehr Wissen über die Gesamtsituation verfügte, als er angenommen hatte.

Bloß woher?

Von wem?

Es war nicht möglich, dass er das einfach aus reinem Bauchgefühl spekulierte.

Hatte Shizuo etwa was erzählt? Nein, irgendwie glaubte er nicht daran. Unbewusst biss sich der Informant auf die Lippe.

„Shinra."

„Hm?"

Mit einem letzten Schliff zog der Arzt die Bandage fest und bewunderte mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck sein Handwerk.

„Was hat Shizu-chan erzählt?"

Shinra brachte in aller Ruhe die Sachen weg, ordnete die Instrumente in seinem Koffer, während er antwortete.

„Nun, nicht viel. Eher war ich es, der ihn zum Reden gezwungen hat. Ich wollte wissen, wie es dazu kam, dass deine Wunde wieder aufgegangen ist."

Bei dem letzten Satz wandelte sich Izayas neutraler Ausdruck zu einem wütenden, der aber schnell wieder weggewischt war, als Shinra den Kopf über die Schulter warf.

„Verstehe."

Izaya studierte seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden gründlich, scannten ihn mit seinen rötlichen Augen ab, bevor er entschied, die ganze Sache vorerst ruhen zu lassen. Schließlich konnte er diesen Muskelprotz ja auch noch selber fragen.

„Ach ja, Izaya…"

Shinra drehte sich zu ihm um, eine Hand gehoben, sodass es fast aussah, als wollte er ihn warnen. „Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber ich dachte, ich sage es dir trotzdem. Shizuo kennt Kirima irgendwo her. Und ich glaube es ist keine gute Idee, weiter-"

„…_Was_?"

Izayas Stimme war plötzlich eiskalt.

Sie sank um mehrere Grade ins Minus und der Informant war so plötzlich auf den Beinen, dass selbst Shinra ein kurzes Zucken nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Du hast Shizu-chan von _Kirima_ erzählt?"

Man hörte förmlich das Schlucken von dem braunhaarigen Arzt, als er merkte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Körper fuhr. Izaya überwand den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen und schnappte sich den anderen an seinem Laborkittel.

„Du hast dich gerade selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, das ist dir klar, oder?"

Izayas Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, jedoch konnte der Arzt genau erkennen, wie es unter der Maske brodelte. Shinra lächelte, auch wenn ihm dabei die Angst über den Körper fuhr.

„Was wollen wir dagegen tun? Es rückgängig machen wird wohl kaum möglich sein."

„Nein…"

Izaya lachte seltsam.

„Aber ich hatte erwartet, dass du zumindest _einmal_ deine große Klappe halten kannst.", zischte Izaya, bevor er den Kragen seines ehemaligen Klassenkameraden los ließ und Ausschau nach seinen eigenen Klamotten hielt.

Shinra blinzelte.

„Erwarte bloß keine Entschädigung von mir, du Abluchser.", fügte Izaya noch hinzu, seine Stimme hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

Das weiße Fell seiner Plüschjacke strich über seine Haut, als er den Rest seiner Klamotten ordentlich zusammen gefaltet auf dem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett entdeckte. Mit Eile schnappte er sich den Haufen, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm und trat zur Tür.

„Warte, Izaya."

Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren blieb kurz vor der Tür stehen, in seinen Augen glühte Ungeduld und Verärgerung.

„Tut mir Leid Shinra, ich habe nicht länger Zeit mit dir zu quatschen."

„Ich bezweifle es.", sagte der Arzt, während seine Augen sich verengten, doch das Lächeln verließ nicht seine Lippen.

„Nimm die Medikamente mit, die im Wohnzimmer liegen." Ein halber Befehl und eine halbe Bitte, auch wenn von vorneherein klar war, dass Izaya sich nicht bedienen würde.

Sein Stolz nahm manchmal überhand. Vor allem wenn er zu sehr eingeengt wurde.

„Schon gut, Shinra. Werd bloß nicht übermütig. Wer weiß, sonst entschlüpft meinem Mund auch noch etwas, was andere Ohren nicht hören sollten…"

Izaya konnte sehen, wie sich der Arzt zusammen krampfte, bevor sein Lächeln aus dem Gesicht verschwand. Die braunen Augen funkelten und der schwarzhaarige Mann wusste genau, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Shinra nickte zur Tür hin.

„Du weißt, wo der Ausgang ist."

Mehr Worte als Ausladung konnte Izaya nicht haben.

Der Informant ließ ein bitteres Lächeln zeigen, als er endgültig durch die Tür trat.

.

.

.

Shizuo knurrte.

„B-Bitte! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich an das G-Geld rankommen soll…! Meine Freundin wartet schon auf mich und ich darf mich nicht verspäten.", wimmerte der Mann erneut und schien kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch, als sich eine weitere Wutader im Gesicht des Blondschopfs bemerkbar machte.

„Der Staat ist schuld! Ja genau! Finanzielle Hilfe bieten sie ja keinem der-"

„Halt die Klappe!", hallte es im nächsten Moment laut durch die Gasse und ehe er sich versah, ragte ein riesiger Schatten über dem armen Mann, der nur dank seiner Reflexe dem Flaschenautomat ausweichen konnte.

Zitternd und bebend saß er auf dem Boden und starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf das kaputte Objekt, das ihn beinahe zerdrückt hätte. Ein paar Flaschen lagen neben ihn, während die Flüssigkeit begann, sich um ihn herum auszuweiten.

Der ehemalige Bartender gab einen genervten Seufzer von sich, der wie ein Knurren klang.

Was war heute mal wieder los?

Seine Nerven waren aufs Übelste gereizt und nicht einmal die Erdbeermilch von heute Morgen hatte da helfen können.

Womöglich war es die Schuld des Flohs.

Er war schließlich _immer_ Schuld.

„Shizuo!"

Toms Stimme erreichte von weit her seine Ohren. Shizuo schenkte dem Schuldner einem grimmigen Blick, den der Mann unmittelbar verstand, weil er daraufhin so wild mit dem Kopf nickte, als ob er beweisen wollte, beim nächsten Mal das Geld ganz sicher zu haben.

Mit einem Zischen drehte Shizuo sich schließlich um und trotte auf seinen Chef zu, der am Ende der Gasse auf ihn wartete.

„Er wird zahlen.", erwiderte der Mann mit den Dreadlocks, als sei die Sache damit nun geklärt, woraufhin der Blondschopf nur ungläubig schnaubte.

„Nur noch zwei für heute, Shizuo, dann haben wir es erstmal geschafft."

Die aufmunternden Worte seines Chefs brachten nur wenig gute Stimmung auf. Es war zumindest ein Grund, schnell zum nächsten Schuldner zu kommen und den Tag für heute zu beenden.

Shizuo nickte und folgte Tom in die nächste Straßenecke. Die Gegend hier war nicht wirklich herunter gekommen mochte man meinen, doch das Innere der Häuser hatte einen ganz anderen Charme. Das durften die beiden Männer schon selbst in Erfahrung bringen, als sie vor einiger Zeit einem Schuldner einen „Besuch" abgestattet hatten.

„Hah…", seufzte Tom, als er langsam die Treppe hinauf stieg.

„Hoffentlich ist er nicht wieder auf die Idee gekommen sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken…"

Shizuo folgte ihm nur schwerfällig.

Sein Blick lag erneut auf seinem Handy, dass ein kurzes Knacken von sich gab, als Shizuo es zu stark in seiner Hand drückte. Dieser Floh…

_Izaya ist wieder auf den Beinen. Er hat vorhin unser Apartment verlassen._

Celty hatte ihm die SMS schon vor Stunden geschickt, doch die Worte geisterten immer noch in seinem Kopf umher. So ganz wusste er nicht, ob es nun gut oder schlecht war.

Gut, dass der Floh noch nicht das Hemd abgegeben hatte, aber wiederum schlecht, weil er eigentlich auf diesen Bastard verzichten konnte.

Ein ewiges Hin und Her.

Ein widersprüchlicher Mischmasch.

„Shizuo?"

Fast schon erschrocken blickte er hoch, begegnete dem Blick von braunen Augen, die offensichtlich was von ihm erwarteten.

Doch so ganz waren seine Gedanken nicht bei der Arbeit gewesen, sodass er nicht wusste, was Tom gerade von ihm wollte.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte er und packte sein Mobiltelefon zurück in seine Weste. Toms Augen verfolgten seine Bewegung und im nächsten Moment seufzte er.

„Was ist los? Hast du eine wichtige Nachricht bekommen?", sprach Tom ihn schließlich darauf an, als er nicht mehr sehen konnte, wie er ständig sein Handy mit so einem grimmigen Blick durchlöcherte, dass man meinen könnte, das Objekt gäbe von alleine seinen Geist auf.

Shizuo spannte sich an, als er die Frage hörte.

„Tch. _Wichtig_…eher nervig!"

Tom runzelte kurz die Stirn, wartete für mehrere Minuten, in denen der Blondschopf aber nicht fortfuhr. Stattdessen schnappte dieser sich gerade seine neunte Zigarette und zündete sie sich an.

„Auch?", bot Shizuo seinem Chef an, indem er die hellblaue Verpackung in seine Richtung hielt. Doch zu seiner Überraschung lehnte er es mit einem Lächeln ab.

„Sag mir lieber, warum du so schlechte Laune hast."

Shizuos Finger krallten sich in den Stoff seiner Hose, während er mit seinen Lippen auf der Zigarette herumdrückte.

Ein einziger Name tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf.

Izaya.

Dieser Floh hatte sich den ganzen Tag noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet und das war verdammt verdächtig. Kann schon sein, dass der andere verletzt war, jedoch hatte es ihn noch nie davon abgehalten dem Blondschopf den Tag zu versauen. Und nun fragte er sich, was genau jetzt eigentlich Sache war zwischen ihnen.

Diese Ratte plante etwas.

Das spürte er.

„Geh."

Auf Toms plötzlichen Befehl hin, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und starrte verwirrt in sein Gesicht.

„Huh?"

„Geh und klär die Sache - was auch immer es ist. Ich brauche niemanden, der gedanklich nicht bei der Arbeit ist.", erklärte sein Chef, während er einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat.

Shizuo wusste, dass Tom es gut mit ihm meinte. Er war manchmal einfach zu gutherzig. Selten hatte sich der Blondschopf mal frei genommen, genauso wenig wie Tom selbst. Shizuo wollte arbeiten, sich ablenken von dieser nervigen Pest. Und vor allem jetzt würde er ohne Arbeit völlig untergehen.

„Nein.", war die simple Reaktion von Shizuo, der schon fast wie ein trotziges Kind aussah, als sein Gesicht sich in eine unzufriedene Maske verzog. Tom seufzte.

„_Bitte_…", probierte Tom es erneut und blickte ihn sorgenvoll an.

Der ehemalige Bartender blickt beschämt zur Seite und hob die Hand ans Gesicht. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Tom das Wort _Bitte_ benutzte. Es war schon fast peinlich vor ihm, aber wenn sein Chef ihn schon darum bat…

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bevor Shizuo sich innerlich geschlagen gab und schließlich den Blick hob.

„…Aber nur heute."

Das schien Tom zu erleichtern.

„Gut. Komm morgen später zur Arbeit. Du hast meine Erlaubnis."

„Aber-"

„Nichts aber, Shizuo.", schnitt Tom ihm dazwischen, bevor mehr Protest kommen konnte.

Er fuhr sich mit einem Stöhnen durch die blonden Haare, zog ein letztes Mal an dem Rest seiner Zigarette, bevor er den Stummel auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Okay. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Er wollte nicht noch mehr Diskussionen mit Tom führen, also lotste er sich selbst aus der Gasse hinaus, machte sich auf den Weg nach Shinjuku.

Was für ein…_Glück_, dass seine Wohnung nur quasi direkt nebenan war. Einfacher konnte es der Floh ihm nicht machen.

„Mal sehen, wie krank du bist, I-za-ya-kun…"

.

.

.

Finger fuhren eilig über die Tasten, tippten schneller, als es sonst der Fall war. Sein Gesicht war zu einem unzufriedenen Stirnrunzeln verzogen, während er schon seit zwei Stunden nicht ein einziges Mal den Platz verlassen hatte.

Shinra dieser Idiot hatte ihn ja nicht geweckt, sodass er den halben Morgen im Krankenbett verschlafen hatte. Leider hatte er dadurch zwei Termine mit wichtigen Klienten verpasst, was natürlich kein gutes Licht auf ihn warf. Und das war für einen Informanten seines Kalibers nicht gerade vorantreibend.

Izaya stöhnte erneut, bevor er sich unwirsch durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. Seine Verletzung schmerzte dank der Tabletten nicht mehr so stark, jedoch konnte er das unangenehme Gefühl auch nicht komplett ausblenden…

Im nächsten Moment durchbrach das Klingeln seines blauen Handys die Stille in dem großen Apartment und Izaya konnte ein Zischen nicht unterdrücken, als er die Anrufer-ID auf dem Display sah.

„Ah, Watanabe-san.", begrüßte der Informant den anderen Mann, als er das Telefonat entgegen nahm.

„S-Sie…Sie…!"

Die Stimme am anderen Telefon war unruhig, eindeutig wütend.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, auch wenn nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er begann auf den Mann einzureden.

Seine Gutgläubigkeit war das Witzige gewesen, sein restliches Auftreten hingegen, der komplette Reinfall. Aber das liebte Izaya an seinen Menschen ja so sehr. Wie sehr sie alle gleich sind, sich aber trotzdem so sehr voneinander unterschieden.

Das Gespräch wurde von Minute zu Minute hitziger, bis dem anderen schließlich nichts mehr gegen Izayas Wortgewandtheit einfiel.

„D-Das werden Sie z-zurück bekommen, S-Sie…!"

Izaya musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er die hohe Stimme des fast 40-jährigen Mannes hörte, der nicht einmal eine richtige Beleidigung über die Lippen brachte.

Was hatte der arme Mann erwartet? Dass das wirklich klappen würde?

Natürlich nicht.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Watanabe-san~", säuselte Izaya, als ob er nicht wusste, warum der Mann so aufgebracht war.

„_B-Beruhigen_…?", erwiderte er und es schien fast so, als ob seine Stimme noch eine weitere Oktave in die Höhe schoss. „Das w-werd ich Ihnen nie verzeihen…!"

„Aber, aber, Watanabe-san…", sagte Izaya schmeichelnd, doch der andere hatte bereits das Telefonat beendet.

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen starrte Izaya auf sein Handy.

Na wenigstens ein kleiner Lacher für zwischendurch.

Wieder den Blick auf seinen Computer gerichtet, konzentrierte er sich erneut auf seine eigentliche Arbeit. Die Analyse von dem E-Mail Programm war schon so gut wie fertig, nur noch ein paar Schritte und es würde kein Problem mehr sein, von hier aus Zugriff auf Kirimas Postfach und die dazugehörigen Daten zu haben.

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber nach weiteren 20 Minuten war das ganze Spektakel vollbracht. Der Informant lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück in seinen Schreibtischstuhl und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Was ich nicht alles für einen Auftrag auf mich nehme…", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch so ganz stimmte das nicht. Immerhin tat er es nicht extra für Shiki oder sonst einen Klienten.

Nein.

Er tat wegen jemanden Bestimmtes.

Wegen jemanden, den er hasste.

Wegen seinem geliebten Spielzeug.

Wegen einem Vollidioten.

Einem Muskelprotz.

Wegen Shizuo Heiwajima.

„Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…", tadelte Izaya mit gespielter Stimme, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, so als ob der blonde Mann persönlich vor ihm stehen würde. Doch natürlich war da niemand.

Gerade als er mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl an den PC zurück fuhr, poppte ein Fenster unten rechts im Bildschirm auf.

„Eine neue E-Mail?", fragte er laut in den Raum hinein und klickte neugierig auf das Fenster.

_13-14 Uhr._

_Lotteria._

_PS.: Denk an die W., sonst erfährt deine Freundin davon, klar?_

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Der Absender war erneut dieser „KH".

Sie hatten es tatsächlich vor.

Sie wagten es wirklich. Dabei hatte er gedacht, ihnen Warnung genug gegeben zu haben.

Tch.

Niemand spielte mit seinem Spielzeug.

Niemand war es erlaubt ihn leiden zu lassen, außer ihm selbst.

Niemand sollte Shizuo Heiwajima auch nur _anfassen_.

Izaya biss sich unruhig auf die Lippe, während er mit der Maus wild hin und her fuhr.

Seit er erfahren hatte, dass Kirima und seine Leute hinter _ihm_ her waren, und nicht seinem Bruder Kasuka, fühlte Izaya sich um sein Spielzeug beraubt.

Er fühlte sich, als ob sie sich in ihr Spiel einmischten.

In ihr Spiel, dass nur zwei Spieler benötigte.

Ein Spiel, das auf Leben und Tod ging.

Doch was sich dieser „KH" und die anderen erlaubten, machte ihn unzufrieden. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Der Informant arbeitete weiter, versuchte die Spur der E-Mail von „KH" zu folgen, doch endete immer wieder in einem Error. Es verärgerte ihn weiter und so langsam merkte er selbst, wie sehr er sich in die ganze Sache hinein gesteigert hatte.

„Ahh…Shizu-chan macht nichts als Ärger."

Mit einem Seufzen fuhr er zurück und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Er ging ein paar Schritte, bis er schließlich mitten im Raum stehen blieb.

Er würde den Angriff verhindern.

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Experiment zerstörten.

Seine Zähne bohrten sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch vonseiten der Tür und reflexartig zuckte er zusammen.

Der Ton der Klingel rauschte noch in seinen Ohren, als er langsam zur Tür ging, um sie zu öffnen.

Innerlich überlegte er, wer da nun vor seiner Tür stand.

Er hatte keine Termine um diese Uhrzeit und die meisten waren eh innerhalb von Ikebukuro. Shizu-chan konnte es schon mal nicht sein. Er war immer noch bei der Arbeit. Und selbst wenn, dann hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht den Anstand zu klingeln.

Vielleicht war es Kourier-san oder Shinra?

Er hoffte es nicht, denn er hatte keine Lust auf ärztliche Ratschläge…

Der Moment, als er die Klinke in der Hand hatte und die Tür aufzog, begegnete er einem Gesicht, das er nicht sehen wollte.

Ein entscheidender Moment, der nur für ein paar kleine Sekunden andauerte, in der die Zeit für zu gefrieren schien.

Izayas Augen trafen Shizuos und reflexartig schlug er die Tür zu.

„Izaya…", kam die knurrende Begrüßung durch die Tür, zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, dass der Blondschopf seine Hand zwischen die Tür und den Türrahmen gesteckt hatte. Sie krallte sich in das Holz, begann mit Leichtigkeit die Tür zu öffnen, die Izaya hartnäckig versuchte geschlossen zu halten.

„Shizu-chan…", empfing Izaya seinen unerwünschten Besucher, „Kannst du die Uhr nicht lesen?"

Warum zum Teufel war er hier, dieser elendige Muskelprotz? War er nicht eigentlich mit Tom unterwegs? Izaya verzog das Gesicht.

Immer wieder musste er es anders machen, seine Vorhersage durchkreuzen. Konnte er nicht einmal das tun, was man von ihm verlangte?

Izayas Hand begann zu zittern, als er mit seiner Kraft dem des Monsters nicht standhalten konnte.

Man hörte ein Schnauben von der anderen Seite, bevor die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde.

Schlagartig wich der Informant zurück, beobachtete, wie der andere sich selbst einlud und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck zierte Shizuos Gesicht und Izaya verengte misstrauisch die Augen. Seine Hände fuhren automatisch zu seinen Messern in den Jackentaschen und er umklammerte sie unruhig, während er den anderen keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis schließlich Worte von seinem Eindringling kamen.

„…Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Izaya."

Wie bitte? Eine _Erklärung_?

Braune Augen durchbohrten dunkle, und Izaya konnte nicht weg sehen.

Izaya wartete einen Augenblick, doch mehr kam nicht aus dem Munde des anderen. Shizuo blickte ihn durchringend an, bewegte sich nicht, als sei er an Ort und Stelle fest gefroren.

„Ach ja? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir etwas _schuldig_ zu sein…", antwortete Izaya wie üblich, als sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht ausbreitete.

Nur zu gerne, erinnerte er den Blondschopf daran, dass nicht er, sondern das Monster selbst noch Schulden zu begleichen hat. Mal abgesehen von der kaputten Wand, blieb immer noch die Sache mit Kirima, die ihn tierisch auf den Zeiger ging.

Doch das würde er Shizu-chan nicht unter die Nase reiben, nein. Das wäre ja zu einfach, und leider auch ein Stück zu gefährlich.

Als Shizuo sich begann zu bewegen, musste er sich selbst daran hindern, nicht instinktiv zurück zu weichen. Immerhin waren sie in seinem Quartier, und man sollte sich nicht in seinem eigenen Bereich zurück drängen lassen. Auch wenn Shizuo schon längst ohne Erlaubnis in sein Territorium eingebrochen war.

Als der ehemalige Bartender fast vor ihm stand, brachte er sich endlich selbst dazu, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Shizu-chan, ich brauche mehr Informationen, wenn ich dir was erklären soll…ne?", brachte der Informant hervor, während der Griff um seine Messer so stark wurde, dass er seine Fingernägel in der Haut spüren konnte.

Wenn Shizuo auf einen Kampf aus war, hätte dieser schon längst stattgefunden. Schließlich wusste er genau, wie der andere tickte. Auch wenn durchaus Überraschungsmomente dabei waren, spürte der Informant, dass ein Gefecht noch weit entfernt war.

Izaya selbst war momentan auf keinen Kampf aus, sondern hatte nur das Bedürfnis, Wissen zu erlangen.

Wissen, das Shizuo anscheinend über ihn oder Kirima hatte.

Er musste herausfinden, was der Muskelprotz wusste.

Um jeden Preis.


	21. Desire

„Shizu-chan, ich brauche mehr Informationen, wenn ich dir was erklären soll… ne?"

Izaya wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück.  
Den ersten, wenn überhaupt. Was man nur wahrnahm, wenn man Instinkte wie er besaß, die anscheinend unnormal genug waren.

Braune Augen wanderten auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Blassheit war zu erkennen und so wie die dunklen Augenringe sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten, schien es ihm immer noch nicht viel besser zu gehen. Zumindest sah es ziemlich nach Schlafmangel aus. Shizuo konnte sich sogar gut vorstellen, wie der Floh die Nächte zuvor durchgemacht hatte. Aber es ließ selbst ihn wundern, warum Izaya sich so gut bewegen konnte. Mit so einer Verletzung musste es eigentlich ziemliche Schmerzen bereiten überhaupt zu stehen.

„Du weißt ziemlich genau, wovon ich rede, du Bastard…", begann Shizuo erneut, sprach ruhig, während er noch einen weiteren Schritt in die Richtung des Flohs wagte. Anscheinend schien sein ruhiges Verhalten den anderen zu irritieren, denn er runzelte die Stirn.

„Eh…? Was ist denn nun wieder passiert?" Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte sein blasses Gesicht.

„Ich bin raus aus der ganzen Sache, Shizu-chan. Schon vergessen, wer mich gestern fast ins Koma gebracht hat?"

Das war eine Spötterei zu viel, denn Shizuo spürte, wie sein Körper begann auf die Worte des anderen zu reagieren. Dabei wollte er es einmal mit Worten regeln. Nur einmal wollte er den Floh mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Und nicht wieder diese monströse Kraft in seinem Körper spüren, die ihm nicht ganz gehorchen wollte.

„Es ist nicht gestern passiert, _Izaya-kun_.", kam es beherrscht aus seinem Munde, das Gesicht bereits grimmig verzogen, als Folge darauf, dass er sich zurück halten musste, nicht auf den anderen loszugehen.

Er hob den Blick und begegnete zwei dunklen, rötlichen Augen, die ihn misstrauisch beobachteten. Zugleich jedoch verließ dieses Grinsen nie sein Gesicht, auch wenn ihm in dem Moment eigentlich gar nicht zum Grinsen zumute sein konnte.

„Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…" Izaya seufzte theatralisch. „Würdest du bitte aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen? Was ist mit dir passiert, hm? Ist ja gruselig!"

Natürlich überspielte der schwarzhaarige Mann seine Nervosität mit solch seltsamen Sprüchen. Doch selbst Shizuo konnte langsam sehen, dass Izaya in Wahrheit gar nicht so ruhig war, wie er es vorgab zu sein.

Er wagte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, konnte langsam sehen, wie sich der Blick in seinen Augen veränderte. Man sah förmlich die Gedanken sausen, als er sich seine nächste Strategie ausdachte, seinen nächsten Fluchtplan, seinen nächsten Schachzug, um Shizuo zu überrumpeln.

Doch das würde heute anders laufen.

Der Blondschopf würde nicht ruhen, bis er wüsste, was genau der Floh mit Kirima am Hut hatte.

„Izaya."

Eine weitere Bewegung nach vorne.

Ein schneller Schritt nach hinten.

Sein Rücken prallte an die Wand hinter ihm, und für einen Augenblick weiteten sich seine Augen in Realisierung. Das Grinsen verschwand plötzlich und bevor Shizuo ihn erreichen konnte, zog Izaya sein Messer zur Verteidigung.

„Bleib wo du bist, Shizu-chan."

Die Stimme klang ernst, frei von jener Neckerei und Spott, die sonst immer aus seinem Munde kam.

Doch der blonde Mann stoppte nicht.

Es genügte ein schneller Griff von der Seite, da hatte er seine rechte Hand gefangen. Izayas linke, noch freie Hand holte aus und fuhr in Richtung seines Halses, doch die Spitze der Waffe traf lediglich seinen Arm.

Es schmerzte nur kurz, wenn überhaupt und Shizuo kümmerte sich auch nicht um den Umstand, dass die fallende Waffe nur knapp seine Füße verfehlte.

Binnen kurzen Kampfes war auch die andere Hand gefangen und Shizuo konnte das Zittern spüren, dass durch den Körper des anderen ging. Izayas Gesichtsausdruck wandelte von überrascht zu wütend, von seinem schelmischen Grinsen keine Spur.

Es musste ihm wahrlich unangenehm sein, momentan keine Macht über seinen Körper zu haben.

„Shizu-chan…", zischte Izaya grimmig und zeigte nun auch zu gerne, seine schreckliche Laune.

„Ich lass dich nicht in Ruhe, bis du mir den Grund gesagt hast."

Es brauchte keinen zweiten Blick, um zu sehen, dass Izayas Gemüt nun wirklich in den Bereich von übel gelaunt ging. Offensichtlich konnte er es nicht haben, dass Shizuo nicht auf den Punkt kam, was sonst eigentlich immer sein eigenes Werk war.

„Grund? Grund für _was_? Shizu-chan, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, was du von mir willst.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er gleichzeitig versuchte seine Hände zu befreien. Shizuo bemerkte das Gezappel des anderen fast gar nicht, so schwach war dessen Befreiungsversuch.

Tch.

Dieser Floh wusste doch sonst immer, was gemeint war. Sollte er bloß nicht so tun, als ob er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Ich will wissen, wer dir die Wunde hinzugefügt hat.", probierte er es anders.

Izayas Blick verengte sich, doch sein fiebernder Blick ließ nicht von ihm. Erst schien er sich noch immer gegen Shizuos festen Handgriff wehren zu wollen, doch als er die Worte verarbeitete, hatte er sich anscheinend seine Strategie überdacht. Shizuo spürte den Stimmungswechsel.

„Oh? Und warum interessiert dich das?", fragte er mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen, das sich nun langsam wieder auf seinem blassen Gesicht breit machte.

„Tch, antworte!", verlangte er mit lauter werdender Stimme. Shizuos innere Ruhe begann zu weichen und er wusste, dass es fast ein Wunder war, dass er solange durchgehalten hatte.

„Ich glaube, das diese Information dir nicht weiter hilft und mir auch nicht. Also kann das auch wohl mein Geheimnis bleiben, ne…?"

Izaya schien überzeugt davon, nicht mehr zu diesem Thema sagen zu müssen – was er mit seinem Lächeln bestätigen wollte - doch Shizuo war da anderer Meinung.

„Kirima."

So simple wie das Wort – wie der Name klang, sprach Shizuo es auch aus. Und es brachte Ruhe mit sich.

Der Name war genug, um das Gezappel des Flohs kurzzeitig zu stoppen.

Seine selbstsichere Miene verschwand schlagartig, während einen Moment lang Stille herrschte, bis sich dunkle, rötliche Augen in seine bohrten.

„Es war Kirima oder?"

Shizuos direkte Art schien den Informanten aufzuregen, denn er verzog sein Gesicht noch mehr, wie der blonde Mann es selten bei ihm gesehen hatte. Doch dieser Ausdruck war schnell wieder verschwunden.

„_Kirima_…? Du meinst, deinen ehemaligen Vermieter, den du nicht kanntest?", hakte der Informant kichernd nach, als er versuchte seine Maske erneut mit seinem neckischen Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten. Shizuos Griff nahm ein wenig zu, und er war nahe dran zu zischen.

Diesem Floh ging es wohl noch nicht schlecht genug, wenn er ihn weiterhin provozierte…

„Ja genau den."

„Shizu-chan… Ich weiß nicht, wie du auf diese hirnrissige Idee kommst. Was habe ich denn bitte mit Kirima zu tun?"

„Lüg hier nicht rum, _Izaya_!"

Shizuo begann seine Geduld zu verlieren.

Dieser verdammte Bastard!

Er wusste ganz genau, dass es Unsinn war, was er da behauptete. Es konnte nur Kirima gewesen sein. Es _musste_ Kirima gewesen sein. Zumindest war der Floh bei diesem Kerl gewesen. Auch wenn er nicht zu hundert Prozent beweisen konnte, dass genau er ihm diese Wunde hinzugefügt hatte, so wusste er doch, dass Izaya was verheimlichte. Etwas das genau diesen Mann betraf.

Izaya wollte sich nur so gut es ging aus der Sache herausreden. Und natürlich musste er es auf seine, komplizierte Art und Weise machen. Aber so leicht gab Shizuo nicht auf.

„Shinra hat es mir erzählt."

Ein weiterer Schritt in eine Diskussion, die immer hitziger wurde.

„_Shinra_?", fragte Izaya mit ungläubigen Unterton und lachte schnaubend. „Was hat denn Shinra noch mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ahh, Shizu-chan, du-"

Er brach ab, als ihn anscheinend ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr und ihn in seinem eigenen Wortfluss stoppen ließ. Shizuo blinzelte und wartete einen Moment, doch der Informant zischte nur leise.

„Shinra hat es mir erzählt. Als du gestern ohnmächtig geworden bist…"

Es war fast kaum hörbar, was Izaya unter seinem Atem zischte, doch Shizuos Ohren konnte man nicht so leicht austricksen. Izaya war regelrecht davor zu fluchen, so sah zumindest sein zerknirschtes Gesicht aus.

„Du wurdest angegriffen, als du bei Kirima warst.", stellte der blonde Mann ohne große Umschweife fest, wobei das für ihn schon seit gestern klar war. Schließlich hatte Shinra eigentlich keinen Grund ihn anzulügen. Während der ehemalige Bartender auf eine Reaktion wartete, geschah nichts.

Izaya blieb stumm.

Nur das Zittern in dessen Körper blieb, welches Shizuos durch seine Arme gut spüren konnte.

„Hat _er_ dich angegriffen? Was hattest du bei ihm zu suchen? Los, spuck's aus!"

Shizuos Stimme wurde lauter, angreifender, während er den Floh nun gegen die Wand drückte. Und dieser kurze Aufprall schien ihn wieder wach zu rütteln, denn Izaya hob den Kopf, seine Miene neutral.

„Ich wüsste immer noch nicht, wieso dich das etwas angeht, Shizu-chan…", erwiderte er, seine Stimme klang gefasster, ein wenig seltsam, so als ob der Aufprall an die Wand seine Laune verändert hätte.

„Und ob mich das etwas angeht!", schnauzte Shizuo schließlich und spürte, wie die monströse Kraft in seinem Inneren überhand nehmen wollte.

Nein, nicht jetzt!

Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Er war mein Vermieter und außerdem warst _du_ derjenige der behauptet hat, er hätte mich absichtlich rausgeschmissen _und_ den Angriff auf Kasuka organisiert!"

Sein Atem ging schneller und unregelmäßiger, als er endete.

Beide Männer starrten sich für eine Weile an.

Eine kurze Stille in der nur Atmen zu hören war.

Schließlich seufzte Izaya.

„Solltest du nicht eher froh sein, _dass_ er mich angegriffen hat?"

Shizuo sah es nur kurz, sein Grinsen.

Danach knickten seine Knie ein.

.

.

.

Ihr Atem ging schneller.

Es war inzwischen so kalt draußen, dass ihr Atem sich zu weißem Nebel verwandelte und in die Luft verschwand. Doch es war noch nicht so dunkel, als das man das sehen könnte.

Sie blickte nochmal um die Ecke.

Doch da war niemand.

Sie musste schleunigst weiter, denn noch länger dürfte sie hier nicht verweilen.  
Sie würden es herausfinden.  
_Er_ würde sie finden…

„Rui-san~"

Sie zuckte zusammen bei dem Ausruf ihres Namens.

Eigentlich war es nur der Deckname, doch sie fühlte sich trotzdem angesprochen. Denn es war die Stimme, die sie so unruhig machte. Seine säuselnde Stimme, die in Wahrheit nur von der Freundlichkeit überdeckt wurde. Es war ihr unheimlich.

Soweit es ging drängte sie sich weiter in die Ecke, in der sie sich versteckte und hoffte, dass er woanders suchen würde. Sie hatte bereits einen guten Lauf hinter sich und auch eine Wunde an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel, sodass eine erneute Flucht erstmal außer Frage stand.

„Ich weiß, dass du hier irgendwo steckst…", kam es wieder, dieses Mal viel näher als vorher.

Ihr Herz pochte schneller, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Alles war nur die Schuld von diesem Bastard!

Izaya Orihara.

Sie wusste, dass er nichts Gutes verhieß, und sie wusste auch, dass sie einen bedeuteten Fehler gemacht hatte. Dieser Mann hatte sie verfolgt, sie beobachtet.

Natürlich war ihr das bereits nach einigen Minuten aufgefallen.

Eigentlich war es ihr Ziel gewesen, den Spieß umzudrehen um Informationen zu erlangen, doch das Blatt hatte sich ganz schnell geändert. Und dann war sie es, die in seiner Gewalt war.

Wäre nicht Shizuo Heiwajima aufgetaucht, wüsste sie nicht, was genau noch alles passiert wäre. Sie verdankte ihm die Verhinderung eines weiteren Fauxpas, den sie so schnell nicht aus der Welt hätte schaffen können.

„Ahh…Rui-san, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen~"

Erschrocken schnellte ihr Kopf zur Seite, doch zu langsam.

Seine Hand war bereits in ihren blonden Haaren, zog kräftig daran, sodass die Frau halb in der Luft hing. Sie schrie kurz, versuchte ihn noch mit ihrem Messer zu treffen, doch die Waffe wurde mit Leichtes aus der Reichweite geschlagen.

„Das ist aber nicht sehr nett, Rui-san...", säuselte der Mann, und zog die Frau noch ein Stück näher an sich heran. „Oder sollte ich eher sagen…Masami-san…?"

Trotz der sowieso schon schlimmen Umstände, brachte es ihre Augen zum Weiten, als dieser Kerl ihren wirklichen Namen wusste.

Sie hatte ihn nie verraten, nie irgendjemandem erzählt.

Aber die Überraschung verblasste, als sie weiterhin verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien, sich weiter von dem Mann zu entfernen, doch je mehr sie sich gegen ihn wehrte, desto stärker wurde sein Griff in ihren Haaren.

„Du hast uns leider ein wenig in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht, Masami-san…", fuhr der Mann fort unbeirrt fort, ignorierte ihre Zappeleien und drückte sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand.

„Eigentlich hatte ich mehr von einer ausgebildeten Agentin erwartet. Konnte er dich etwa so sehr in die Enge drängen, dieser…Orihara Izaya?"

Seinen Worten nach zu urteilen, hatte er den Informanten noch nie persönlich getroffen, doch der Name Izaya Orihara schien ihm nicht unbekannt zu sein.

Genauer gesagt, schien er ihn nicht zu mögen.

Genau wie sie.

Denn Miya kannte ihn von früher.

Sie hatte schon damals durch Bekannten von ihm gehört. Was er tat, was sein Job war, was seine Aktivitäten beinhaltete. Sie wurde sogar vor ihm gewarnt. Was sie anfangs natürlich nicht so recht nachvollziehen konnte, ohne diesen Menschen vorher je einmal selbst gesehen zu haben.

Doch später aber musste sie zugeben, dass man sie nicht umsonst gewarnt hatte.

Dieser Mann war absolut gefährlich.

Mehrere Menschenleben hatte er bereits auf seinem Gewissen, ohne wirklich direkt der Schuldige zu sein. Er war nur derjenige, der im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, derjenige, der sich genüsslich zurück lehnte und die Show genoss.

Als sie begriff, dass mit Izaya Orihara nicht zu spaßen war, begann sie sich zu rüsten. Es ließ sie vorsichtig werden. Sie achtete darauf, was sie tat und mit wem sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit traf. Es war zwar nur eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, dennoch war es besser auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Doch das alles hatte keine Wirkung gegen Orihara Izaya.

Als er sie vor kurzem überrumpelt hatte, wusste er bereits wer sie war. Nicht einmal der doppelte Deckname hatte etwas gebracht. Was genau er wirklich über sie oder ihren Job wusste, war ihr unbekannt.

Doch eines war ihr klar.

Es würde keine guten Folgen haben, dass sie sich getroffen hatten.

Ein heftiger Schmerz an ihrem Kopf rüttelte sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken. Ungewollt schossen ihr ein paar Tränen in die blauen Augen, die sie versuchte wegzublinzeln.

„Hmm…? Haben wir plötzlich unsere Sprache verloren, _Bambina_?"

Miya hatte noch nicht lange den Job bei der italienischen Untergrundmafia, doch sie merkte bereits, dass es eine falsche Entscheidung gewesen war. Aber es war nicht so einfach, den Job bei einer Mafia zu kündigen. Das war ihr von Anfang an bewusst gewesen.

Denn leider konnte sie das Geld gut gebrauchen…

Sie zischte.

„Orihara Izaya ist kein einfaches Hindernis. Das weißt du, Mori-san.", brachte sie hervor und sie konnte sehen, wie sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Vermutlich war es auch nur sein Deckname, doch das konnte ihr egal sein, bald würde sie eh von hier verschwinden.

Aus Ikebukuro verschwinden.

Aus dieser versifften Stadt.

„Ach ne, da ist jemand aber ganz schlau.", sprach der Mann mit höhnender Stimme, „Wenn du doch weißt, wie gefährlich er ist, wieso treibst du ihn dann direkt in unsere Arme?"

Miya wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er meinte.

„Wie bitte?"

„Er war dort. Im Elio Locanda. Und was meinst du wohl, was Antonio gesagt hat…"

Izaya Orihara war noch schneller, als sie geglaubt hatte.

„Wir brauchen niemanden, der den Feind sogar noch zu uns _einlädt_."

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihre, und dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass das die Worte von Antonio waren. Und schon mehr als offensichtlich genug, war natürlich sie damit gemeint.

Sie wurde unruhig.

„Und wenn er zufällig dort essen war? Ich war zumindest seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr im Hauptquartier. Er kann also gar nicht auf eure Spur-"

„Unsinn.", unterbrach er die blonde Frau, während sein barscher Griff zunahm. „Er würde wohl kaum mit Heiwajima Shizuo genau in diesem Restaurant essen gehen, stimmt's?"

Ihre blauen Augen weiteten sich.

„Wirklich jeder in Ikebukuro weiß, dass die beiden sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können. Es ist schon sehr verdächtig, dass einer unserer größten Feinde mit unserem Angriffsziel direkt vor unserer Nase ins Hauptquartier spaziert."

Mori schnaubte.

„Antonio sagte, dass er ihn heraus gefordert hätte. Indirekt natürlich, aber offensichtlich genug."

Als Miya ihm nicht antwortete, seufzte er schließlich, ließ ihre Haare los und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Sie blickte ihn an, musterte ihn misstrauisch und wollte nicht glauben, dass sie damit nun entlassen war.

Sie fokussierte seine Statur.

Wie immer war er in einem grauen Anzug gekleidet, steckte gerade die bandagierten Hände in die Hosentaschen und lächelte sie an. Durch seine dünne Statur konnte er bereits einige seiner Gegner täuschen. Mori war ein exzellenter Straßenkämpfer, geübt im asiatischen Kampfsport, aber auch mit seiner Pistole konnte er durchaus umgehen.

Er schob sich gerade die Brille zurecht, wodurch er den Anschein erweckte ein Büromensch zu sein, was aber weit gefehlt war. Tarnung war auch eine Sache, die zu seinen Stärken zählte.

Im Moment lächelte er sie noch an, doch Miya wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er erneut agieren würde.

Denn _Geduld_ war nicht seine Stärke…

„Ich weiß nicht, warum genau ich daran schuld sein soll, dass Izaya Orihara euch auf die Schliche gekommen ist."

Moris Lächeln - was zunächst relativ freundlich erschien - verwandelte sich langsam in ein höhnendes Grinsen, fast so, als wolle er sie auslachen, ohne wirklich zu kichern.

„Miya-san…", tadelte der Mann und trat auf sie zu.

Aber sie war nicht so dumm, direkt zu ihren Waffen zu greifen, denn wenn herauskäme, dass sie ihren Vorgesetzten verletzt hatte, dann hatte sie echt üble Karten.

Aber die Art, wie er auf sie zuging, bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut und ihre Hand zuckte, während sich Angstschweiß in ihrem Nacken bildete.

„Du warst leider bereits in Kontakt mit unserem Ziel, bevor du bei uns angefangen hast. Ich glaube du erinnerst dich sicher, als er dir geholfen hat den Karton in die Wohnung zu tragen, stimmt's?"

Miyas Augen weiteten sich erneut, als sie die Situation verstand.

Sie hatte den kleinen Vorfall mit dem blonden Mann schon fast außer Acht geschoben. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sich getroffen hatten, wie er so nett war und ihr mit dem Umzugskarton geholfen hatte. Und auch daran, wie er plötzlich wissen wollte, wer ihr erlaubt hatte, dort einzuziehen. Der Mann war wirklich wütend, doch das war ihr egal gewesen. Weil sie ganz genau wusste, dass er ihr nicht beweisen konnte, dass dies mal seine Wohnung war. Sie fand die Art zwar nicht ganz richtig von ihrem Freund, den Mann so rauszuschmeißen, doch sie brauchte die Wohnung.

Dringend.

Und wenn man dringend eine Wohnung brauchte und Geldnot hatte, achtete man nicht mehr auf diese kleinen Belangnisse.

Es war ihr Glück gewesen, dass Kirima den Job eines Wohnungsvermittlers hatte. Andernfalls wäre sie nie so schnell sittlich geworden. Glück war es auch, dass sie nach ein paar Tests in der Mafia angestellte wurde. Den Job, den sie als einziges noch ausführen konnte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich.", sagte sie lediglich, weil sie wusste, dass Mori mit seiner Erklärung fortfahren würde.

„Dein Freund war leider nicht so schlau, ausgerechnet die Wohnung von Shizuo Heiwajima auszuwählen, nur damit du eine Bleibe hast."

Sie wusste nicht, wohin er das Gespräch lenken wollte, also hielt sie ihren Mund.

„Denn dieser kurze Kontakt, zwischen dir…und Heiwajima, hat die Aufmerksamkeit eines bestimmten Mannes auf dich gezogen."

Polizeisirenen durchstreiften kurz die Stille, die zwischen den beiden herrschte, doch keiner von den beiden reagierte.

Miya zitterte.

„Orihara Izaya…", flüsterte die Frau.

„Hundert Punkte!", lachte Mori und hob zum Applaus die Hände in die Luft.

Ihre Augen gingen unruhig zur Seite, doch da war niemand.

„Du siehst, es ist so ziemlich dein Verschulden. Hmm…wobei Kirima die eigentliche Schuld trägt.", sagte Mori, wobei er den Rest zischte, als plötzlich seine Hand nach ihrem Hals fuhr und er sie nun mit Druck gegen die Wand festhielt.

„Wir dachten, es könnte von Vorteil sein, dass du Heiwajima bereits getroffen hast. Aber leider ist das genaue Gegenteil eingetreten, bevor wir dich überhaupt in unseren Plan einweihen konnten…"

Er drückte nicht mit voller Kraft, das merkte sie, trotzdem röchelte sie. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Hand, doch das interessierte ihren Angreifer nicht.

„A…Aber warum…interessiert…sich…Ori…hara Izaya…für…Heiwa…jima Shizuo…?", fragte sie schwer atmend, soweit es ihr in ihrer Position möglich war.

„Hmm, tja. Ich vermute mal, dass es nur normal ist, zu wissen, was sein Erzfeind so treibt. Sein Fachgebiet sind Informationen, vergiss das nicht. Er interessiert sich für alles, was in Ikebukuro passiert. Und der plötzliche Rausschmiss von Heiwajima Shizuo aus seiner Wohnung, war wohl ein interessantes Ereignis für ihn…"

Miya wusste nun, warum Mori ihr aufgelauert hatte.

Sie wusste, warum die Mafia ihr auf den Fersen war.

Innerlich lachte sie.

Sie hatte den Job gerade erst. Sie war gerade erst in Ikebukuro angekommen und doch wollte sie nichts lieber als von hier weg.

Sie verstand nicht, was Kirima hier noch hielt. Und vor allem wie er in der unterirdischen Welt von Ikebukuro zurechtkam. Denn das, war ganz sicher kein Zuckerschlecken…

„Miya-san~…" Mori senkte den Blick und durchbohrte sie mit seinen braunen Augen.

„Ich finde es ist Zeit, deinen Freund zu besuchen, findest du nicht auch?"

Eine Schweißperle lief an ihrer Schläfe hinunter.

Ohne, dass sie es jemals wollte, hatte sie Kirima in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gebracht, als er es sowieso schon war.

.

.

.

Warum passierte es immer, wenn er bei ihm war?

Warum musste es ausgerechnet _jetzt_ geschehen?

Die Knie prallten auf den Boden.

Der Aufprall war nicht hart, doch unangenehm. Der Griff um seine Hände lockerte sich, ließ aber nicht los, sodass Shizuo gezwungen wurde, halb mit in die Hocke zu gehen.

Für Izaya fühlte es sich einfach nur wie die größte Demütigung an, vor seinem Erzfeind zu knien. Wahrlich schlimmer konnte es ja nicht kommen.

„Izaya…?", hörte er Shizuos Stimme, die noch unsicherer klang, als Izaya sich gerade selbst fühlte. Schwindel überfiel den Informanten und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz.

Er würde hier doch nicht jetzt etwa bewusstlos werden, oder? Das hatte er eigentlich zur Genüge in letzter Zeit…

„…Was ist… Shizu-chan…?"

Ihm war fast zum Lachen zumute.

Selbst das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer. Es war, als ob die ganze restliche Energie, die er noch übrig hatte, nun aus seinem Körper verschwinden wollte.

Natürlich war er noch nicht fit.

Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass er eigentlich im Bett ruhen und sich erholen sollte. Doch sowas wie krankfeiern gab es bei Izaya Orihara nicht. Man erwartete seine Bereitschaft, seine Dienste. Da konnte er nicht mal eben krank sein.

Aber das sein Körper genau jetzt entschied schlapp zu machen, war wirklich reines Pech. Jetzt, wo er wahrlich in Shizuos Gewalt war. Denn gegen seine abnormale Kraft kam er nicht an.

„Oi, was ist mit dir?", verlangte der blonde Mann zu wissen, rückte ein Stück näher, um Izayas hinab gesunkenes Gesicht zu inspizieren. Izayas dunkle Augen sahen zwar müde aus, dennoch funkelte Kampfeswillen in ihnen wider, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Izaya gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich, das leider eher wie ein tiefes Ausatmen klang.

„…Wonach…sieht…es denn…aus…?", höhnte der schwarzhaarige Mann ironisch, bevor sein Atem noch schwerfälliger wurde.

Der Informant merkte, wie sein Körper nach Ruhe verlangte, nach Schlaf und Erholsamkeit, die er leider viel zu wenig in letzter Zeit bekommen hatte.

Die Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen, während die Geräusche um ihn herum leiser wurden.

Das einzige was er noch merkte, war Shizuos fester Griff um seine Handgelenke. Die Schmerzen spürte er, aber alles Weitere verschwand so langsam aber sicher in den Bereich des Nichts.

„Tch. Verdammter Bastard…!"

Shizuo schien noch zu fluchen, aber es war so leise, dass Izaya fast dachte, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet. Doch bevor ihm die Augenlider zufallen konnten, spürte er noch, wie die Schmerzen an seinen Armen plötzlich verschwanden.

„Stirb nicht, du Mistkerl! Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?"

Izaya wollte lachen, als er die Worte des anderen wahrnahm, doch brachte nichts über die Lippen. Selbst das Reden war ihm nun nicht mehr gegönnt.

Tch.

Wie er es hasste.

Wie er Shizuo hasste.

Es war seine Aufgabe über die Leute zu thronen und über sie hinweg zu sehen, sie zu beobachten, mit ihnen zu spielen, aus ihren ach so jämmerlichen Seelen, die Dunkelheit hervorzubringen…

Doch nun, war er ganz unten gelandet.

Unten auf dem Boden.

Auf der gleichen Ebene wie seine geliebten Menschen.

Zwar nur für eine kurze Zeit, aber es reichte, um seine Laune drastisch zu sinken.

Er atmete tief ein.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Shizuo ihn dieses eine Mal am Leben lassen würde.

.

.

.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr.

Weitere zwei Stunden waren vergangen, seit er zuletzt nach ihm gesehen hatte.

Dieser Bastard musste ja auch einfach ohnmächtig werden.  
Schon wieder…!

Was war er?  
Ein Mädchen aus diesen schlechten Sitcoms, das den Anblick einer Spinne nicht ertrug?

Shizuo seufzte.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Informant es nur vorgespielt hatte oder nicht. Denn eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund, sich selbst zu erniedrigen. Und das vor ihm, seinen _Erzfeind_…

Die weiße Tüte gab knisternde Geräusche von sich, als Shizuo sie kräftiger in seiner Hand drückte. Der Abend war bereits angebrochen, als der blonde Mann aus dem Supermarkt hinaus trat, ohne dass er es wirklich registriert hatte. Die Straßenlampen um ihn herum begannen zu blinken und schließlich wurde sein Rückweg ein wenig heller.

Es war kein langer Fußmarsch zurück, da der Laden nicht weit von Izayas Wohngegend entfernt war. Die Haustür hatte er absichtlich einen kleinen Spalt aufgelassen, da er nun mal keinen Schlüssel hatte. Und auch als er wieder kam, war noch alles so, wie er es zurück gelassen hatte.

Der Floh lag immer noch unbewegt auf der riesigen, schwarzen Couch und schien fest zu schlafen. Eine Decke, die Shizuo im Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte, war unordentlich über seinen Körper geschmissen worden, sodass das Objekt seinen Dienst nicht wirklich erfüllen konnte. Aber so weit kam es noch, dass er den Bastard ordentlich zudecken würde.

Tch, lieber würde er ihn aus dem Fenster schmeißen…

Shizuo trotte auf den anderen zu, starrte über die Lehne hinweg und musterte sein Gesicht. Im Schlaf sah er absolut anders aus. Anders, als Shizuo ihn jemals erlebt hatte. Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung zeichnete sich nun deutlich in seinem blassen Gesicht ab und Shizuo fragte sich, wie viel Schlaf der Floh wohl überhaupt bekommen hatte in der letzten Zeit.

Wahrscheinlich zu wenig, wenn er sogar davon ohnmächtig wurde. Anscheinend konnte selbst Izaya es nicht verhindern, dass sein müder Körper sich erholen musste. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht nur der Schlafmangel war, der ihm zu schaffen machte…

Shizuo blinzelte.

Izayas schwarzen Haare hingen ihm unwirsch im Gesicht und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, da es wohl leichter für ihn war, so mehr Luft zu bekommen. Es sah schon beinahe friedlich aus, wenn es nicht der Umstand wäre, dass er zusammen gebrochen war und nicht gerade freiwillig schlief.

Der Floh hatte echt Glück, dass er ihm noch was schuldete, sonst hätte er von Shizuos Meinung her, ruhig dort auf dem Boden liegen bleiben können. War er auch selber schuld, wenn er sich nicht genug um die Bedürfnisse seines ausgelaugten Körper kümmerte.

Der ehemalige Bartender verzog das Gesicht.

Wieso er nun den halben Tag hier wegen diesem Bastard verbracht hatte, wusste er selber nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich aus dem Gefühl heraus, dass der Floh ja jeden Moment wieder aufwachen könnte.

Shizuo schnaubte und kehrte zu dem Schreibtisch zurück, wo er die Einkaufstüte liegen gelassen hatte. Er hatte eh nichts Besseres zu tun.  
Vielleicht deswegen.

Der blonde Mann packte die Milch aus der Tüte, zusammen mit dem Brot und den Instantnudeln. Bei der groben Inspektion Izayas Kühlschrankes, war leider nicht viel rum gekommen. Gerade mal ein Viertel des Kühlschrankes war belegt und dann auch noch mit Sachen, die auch nur jemand wie der Floh mögen würde. Selbst halb aufgegessenes Tuna vom Russia Sushi hatte er entdecken können, wobei er nicht wusste wie lange es da schon herum lag. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht dazu gekommen, das Essen später zu verzehren und hatte es dann wohl einfach vergessen. Zumindest konnte er sagen, dass Izaya einen ziemlich miserablen Geschmack hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Milch in seiner Hand und ein Ausdruck von gemischten Gefühlen machte sich breit. Seit der Floh diese „Trink-die-Milch"-Sache begonnen hatte, traute er Milchflaschen kaum über den Weg. Auch wenn diese direkt aus dem Supermarkt kamen.

Es erinnerte ihn an Izaya.

Und das alleine verdarb ihm fast den Appetit…

Der blonde Mann wollte gerade die Flasche öffnen, als dieses nervige Geräusch wieder durch die Wohnung hallte.

Nicht schon wieder…

„…Argh, Schnauze!", donnerte Shizuo lautstark durch das große Apartment, blickte nach oben in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo das Geklingel herkam. Das war nun bereits das vierte Mal innerhalb von fünf Stunden. Und so langsam ging es dem ehemaligen Bartender tierisch auf die Nerven.

Sein Blick schweifte zu Izaya, doch dieser ließ sich weder von Shizuos lautem Gebrülle noch von dem Handygeklingel wecken.

Shizuo verengte genervt die Augen und entschied dem störenden Geräusch ein Ende zu setzen, und sei es mit Gewalt. Mit eiligen Schritten näherte er sich der Treppe. Er war kaum oben angekommen, da hörte es plötzlich auf.

Der blonde Mann stoppte in seinen Zügen und runzelte die Stirn.

Ha, hatte der Floh nochmal Glück gehabt. Beim nächsten Mal würde er das Handy in seine Einzelteile zerlegen.

Aber als er sich umdrehte, um wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, begann es von vorne. Dieses Mal aus einer komplett anderen Richtung.

„Wollt ihr mich eigentlich auf den Arm nehmen…?", knurrte Shizuo wütend und stürmte wie ein Blitz die Treppe hinunter. Nachdem er die Geräuschquelle lokalisiert hatte, stampfte er direkt darauf zu und blieb schließlich vor der schwarzen Couch stehen.

Izaya atmete ruhig.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abschnitten.

Er schien sich weiterhin keinen Deut darum zu kümmern, dass das Handy direkt in seiner Jackentasche klingelte. Also wenn er nicht mal _davon_ wach wurde…

Unsicher, ob er sich das nervige Objekt nun schnappen und zerstören sollte oder nicht, blieb er an seiner Position stehen. Er müsste schon dafür den Floh berühren und auch wenn es nur seine Jacke war, so verzog sich sein Ausdruck alleine bei dem Gedanken daran. Er wollte nicht diesen todbringenden Geruch an seiner Hand haben. Schlimm genug, dass es in seiner Wohnung immer noch nach ihm roch. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er schon ganz andere Dinge mit dem Floh getan, die weit über dem einer kleinen Berührung hinausgingen. Also konnte er eigentlich auch Izayas scheiß Handy aus dessen Jacke pflücken…

Mit wenigen Schritten stand er direkt vor ihm und seine Augen musterten ihn.

Izayas Ausdruck war nun nicht mehr ganz so „friedlich" wie vorhin noch. Eher verzog er das Gesicht in eine leichte Grimasse. Sicherlich merkte sein Unterbewusstsein, dass es hier eigentlich viel zu laut zum Schlafen war.

Gerade als Shizuo grimmig entschied, genug von diesem albernen Klingelton gehört zu haben – der nun mal komischerweise klang wie ein Anime Opening - und er die Hand ausstreckte, herrschte wieder Totenstille.

Ruhe legte sich über den Raum und es war plötzlich so leise, dass er Izayas Atem deutlich hören konnte.

Er gefror in seiner Bewegung und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

Ernsthaft?

Ein wütendes Schnauben entfuhr seinem Munde, als er sich beherrschen musste, nicht auf irgendwas einzuschlagen. Diese Handys…

Sobald er den Floh mit einem sah, würde er es persönlich aus seiner Hand reißen und an die nächstbeste Wand schmettern.

Absolut _nervig_.

Seine Hand fuhr unruhig durch seine blonden Locken, bevor er sich mit einem Plumpsen am Ende von Izayas Füßen niederließ. Das Material gab sanft nach, als er sich seufzend setzte und nach hinten lehnte.

„Verdammte Scheiße…", murmelte der blonde Mann erschöpft und wühlte in seiner Weste, nach seiner Zigarettenpackung.

Viele hatte er leider nicht mehr, wo er heute doch schon wie ein Kettenraucher neun Stück geraucht hatte. Doch er brauchte nun dringend eine. Oder auch zwei.

Es vergingen vielleicht 40 Minuten, in denen Shizuo einfach nur still auf dem Sofa saß und seine Zigaretten rauchte.

Es war ihm egal, wenn er hier nicht rauchen durfte.

Allein aus dem Grund, dass der Floh ihm immer verbieten wollte es zu tun, war es schon fast eine Genugtuung für ihn, hier und jetzt und in halber Anwesenheit des anderen, eine Zigarette zu rauchen.

Nach einer Weile schweiften seine Gedanken zu Kasuka und er fragte sich, ob es ihm gut ging. Mit diesen Gedanken fischte er sein eigenes Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und starrte auf das Display.

Er war froh, dass wenigstens sein Handy nicht ständig klingelte, sonst hätte allein der Besitz eines Mobiltelefons bei dem blonden Mann keinen wirklichen Sinn. Denn so viel Geld hatte er nicht, um sich ständig neue Handys zu kaufen, wenn er sie vor Wut in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte…

Die Nummer von Kasuka erschien im Display, als er versuchte seinen Bruder zu erreichen, doch dieses Mal ging sogar sofort die Mailbox ran.

Tch.

Er würde den Floh danach fragen, sobald er wieder wach war.

Eine weitere Rauchwolke wurde in die Luft gepustet und so langsam verteilte sich der Rauch in dem Apartment. Shizuos Augen schweiften zu dem schlafenden Mann.

Wenn Izaya wach wäre, würde er nun genau wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, seinen verpesteten Geruch ständig in der Nase haben zu müssen. Doch leider war er immer noch bewusstlos.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte er sich aber ein wenig zur Seite bewegt und war nahe dran auf dem Boden zu fallen. Ein Arm hing schlaff hinunter und berührte bereits den Fußboden.

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Shizuos Gesicht. Es wäre nur zu gerecht, wenn er auf dem Boden landen würde…

Shizuo rauchte seine derzeitige Zigarette bis zum letzten Rest auf, zermürbte den noch halb glühenden Stummel in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn auf den Fußboden katapultierte. Der Floh besaß immerhin keinen Aschenbecher und ganz sicher war er nicht so freundlich um es draußen zu entsorgen.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und atmete tief ein.

Nun war er schon mehr als sieben Stunden hier. Und dieser Bastard schien nicht aufwachen zu wollen. Nun denn, Hauptsache er gab nicht das Hemd ab, denn das schien ja sein neues Hobby zu sein, einfach ohnmächtig zu werden.

Tch.

Vielleicht tat der Floh ja auch nur so als ob?

Vielleicht war er schon längst nicht mehr am Schlafen, sondern war schon wach, seitdem er vorhin gebrüllt hatte…?

Erneut studierte er den anderen mit seinen braunen Augen, versuchte zu erkennen, ob Izaya ihn nur auf den Arm nahm. Aber mehr als ein erschöpftes, schlafendes Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen.

Er wendete den Blick ab.

Mit ihm stimmte wohl was nicht, wenn er freiwillig sieben Stunden im Haus des Flohs verbrachte.

Ein Seufzen entwich ihm und er legte die Hand an die Stirn.

Aber da war er nicht der einzige.


	22. Discovery

Wirklich abstrus.

Immer noch nicht richtig wach, versuchte Izaya Orihara die Situation vor seinen Augen zu analysieren. Er blinzelte und versuchte das leichte Schwindelgefühl abzuwimmeln, das vom schnellen Aufsitzen kam.

Mit der rechten Hand suchte er reflexartig sein Messer, doch fand es nicht in seiner Jackentasche. Etwas Schutzlosigkeit kam ihn ihm auf, doch bisher war von keiner Gefahr auszugehen. Jedoch wäre er mit einer Waffe deutlich sicherer, als ohne.

Shizuos Körper lag am Ende der Couch schräg zusammen gesunken und er schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Der Beweis dafür waren seine geschlossenen Augen und das regelmäßige, tiefe Atmen. Doch um ganz sicher zu gehen, müsste er näher heran.

Wieso zum Teufel schlief Shizuo hier auf der Couch?

Izaya stand langsam auf, merkte sofort, dass sein Rücken von dem Liegen auf der Couch nun seinen Preis zahlen musste und er streckte sich, um die Gliedmaßen zu bewegen. Doch dafür fühlte er sich nicht mehr so schwach. Eher ausgeschlafen, als ob er sogar zu viel geschlafen hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf Shizuos Gestalt.

Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt auf der Couch gelandet war. Vielmehr wunderte er sich über das Verhalten des Blondschopfes, warum er ihn gnädiger Weise nicht erschlagen hatte. Er hatte ihn sogar auf die _Couch_ gelegt…

War der Blondschopf nun etwa weich geworden? Stimmte es etwa doch, dass Shizuo ihn bis nach Shinra getragen hatte…?

„Elendiger Muskelprotz…", sagte Izaya leise, ehe er sich abwandte und nach oben ging, um sein Messer zu suchen. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf, klappte er sein schwarzes Handy auf und sah, dass er vier verpasste Anrufe hatte. Drei davon stammten von Shiki, was nicht unerwartet war. Doch einer davon ließ ihn skeptisch blinzeln.

Kirima.

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Etwas lief nicht so, wie es sollte.

Ein schlechtes Gefühl begann sich in ihm auszubreiten und plötzlich unruhig, blickte Izaya auf sein Handy. Er zog eine Grimasse.

Er hatte anscheinend den ganzen Tag verschlafen, beziehungsweise ohnmächtig verbracht.

Wie spät war es zum Teufel?

Der dunkle Anblick aus seinem Fenster sagte ihm ganz deutlich, dass es später Abend sein musste. Und auch die Zahlen auf seinem Display schienen nicht zu lügen und umso mehr ärgerte es ihn, dass er nicht hatte agieren können.

Etwas schien in dieser Zeit passiert zu sein.  
Etwas, wovon er nichts mitbekommen hatte und dieser Umstand ärgerte ihn.

Eilig lief der schwarzhaarige Mann in sein Schlafzimmer, riss eine der Schubladen auf, in der er wusste, wo noch einige Messer waren und sicherte sie sich in seiner Plüschjacke.

„Gut…wo fange ich am besten an?", sagte er laut zu sich selbst, bevor er Shikis Nummer auswählte und darauf wartete, dass er abnahm. In schnellen Zügen rauschte er die Treppen hinunter und beeilte sich seinen PC hochzufahren.

Es wählte noch eine lange Zeit durch, aber niemand schien abzunehmen. Ein bitteres Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Hab ich dich verärgert, Shiki-san…?", kicherte Izaya gefakt, bevor er unzufrieden den roten Hörer drückte und das Handy wegsteckte. Er setzte sich rasch in den Schreibtischstuhl und begann mit der Maus zu arbeiten.

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis die nötigen Programme und Dokumente offen waren. Ein konzentrierter Blick legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er begann in den Arbeitsmodus zu switchen. Eine nach der anderen, löschte er die unwichtigen Mailings und rückte langsam in den wichtigen Bereich vor.

Aber als er schließlich Kirimas Postfach öffnete, schien sich nichts geändert zu haben. Keine neue E-Mail, keine neuen gesendeten Daten. Dabei hatte er fest damit gerechnet, hier auf neues, interessantes Informationsmaterial zu stoßen, das aufklären würde.

„Tch."

Izaya fuhr mit seinem schwarzen Stuhl zurück bis er direkt an seinem Fenster ankam und hinaus blickte. Die Lichter von Tokyo gingen einem nach dem anderen aus und man merkte, wie Ikebukuro in den Nachtmodus wechselte. Wobei natürlich nicht alle friedlich unter ihrer Bettdecke lagen und die Augen zu machten…

Wenn es noch aktuellen Bestand hatte, dann würde der Angriff morgen Nachmittag bei dem Imbiss Lotteria stattfinden. Shizuos und Toms Haupttreffpunkt, wenn sie ihre Arbeit begannen oder eine Pause einlegten, um sich mit Pommes zu stärken. Wobei es nicht selten war, dass der Muskelprotz auch nur einen viel zu süßen Milchshake bestellte…

Izayas Blick verzog sich auf den Gedanken von Süßem und automatisch lenkte er seine Augen in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Sie fielen auf den schlafenden Blondschopf in der hinteren Ecke seiner Couch. Beinahe hatte er seine Anwesenheit vergessen, wenn nicht dieses etwas lautere Geräusch seines Atems die Stille durchbrechen würde.

Momentan war Shizuo hier.

Und morgen durfte er auf keinen Fall nach Lotteria.

Auch wenn Izaya es gerne sah, wie der Blondschopf sich wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit verletzte, so hatte das nichts hiermit zu tun. Ein geplanter Angriff, der nicht von ihm, sondern von irgendwelchen anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten geplant war, gehörte nicht dazu. Sie mischten sich in das kleine Spiel ein, was sie schon seit Jahren spielten. Er würde es niemand anderes als sich selbst erlauben, Shizuo Heiwajima zu töten.

Die Frage war jedoch, wie er den blonden Mann von seiner Arbeit abhalten sollte...

Was sollte er ihm als Grund nennen?

Er konnte ihm ja schlecht von dem Angriff erzählen. Immerhin dachte er immer noch, dass sein geliebter Bruder das Ziel war, wovon er auch selbst bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt ausgegangen war. Und diese Information legte er dem Muskelprotz ganz sicher nicht in seine Arme. Dann würde er nicht mehr lange leben…

Izaya hüpfte gewandt aus seinem Stuhl und trottete auf den anderen zu.

„Shiiizu-chan", rief der Informant in normaler Lautstärke in den Raum hinein, direkt an Shizuo gewandt, doch dieser regte sich kaum. Nur das Gesicht zuckte kurz, vom Aufwachen war keine Spur.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann hob teilweise amüsiert, teilweise genervt die Augenbraue.

Eigentlich war es von Vorteil, solange er schlief. Er würde ihn nicht nerven und ihn nicht bei seiner Arbeit behindern. Und wenn er Glück hatte, schlief er bis morgen durch und bis dahin würde ihm sicherlich schon was eingefallen sein, womit er den Blondschopf „überreden" konnte, hierzubleiben. Denn immerhin musste er seinen Worten noch Folge leisten. In Gedanken hatte er schließlich eh nur seinen Bruder Kasuka, der nicht einmal mehr in Gefahr war.

Ein Grinsen zierte wieder die Gesichtszüge des Informanten und er legte den Kopf schief.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…", begann der Informant, während er sein Messer zückte und näher an ihn heran rückte. „Warum bist du hier eingeschlafen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du hier sicher bist…?"

Izayas Stimme war nicht laut, aber auch nicht sehr leise, und doch wachte der blonde Mann nicht auf.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann fuhr langsam mit der Messerspitze Shizuos offenen Hals hinab, der sich ihm quasi wie auf dem goldenen Servierteller präsentierte.

Eine leichte Beute für den Jäger.

Eine Bestie die schlief, war leicht zu erledigen. Es würde ein Stich in den Hals reichen. Blut würde laufen, würde nicht aufhören, bis die Klamotten von Kasuka ruiniert waren, die Shizuo so sehr hütete. Vielleicht würde das Monster noch kurz merken wie ihm geschah, doch es konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Obwohl…es war Shizuo.

Wahrscheinlich überlebte er selbst sowas wie ein Messer im Hals.

Izaya kicherte leise und drückte mit der Waffe ein wenig fester zu. Es war kurz davor in die Haut zu schneiden und als er es merkte, zog er das Messer ein Stück zurück.

Der Informant verzog das Gesicht.

Aber selbst er hatte keinen Spaß daran, seinen Erzfeind als so leichte Beute zu erledigen. Vor allem wenn er schlief.

Was war denn das?

Wo blieb der Spaß?

Am besten war es ja, wenn Shizuo seine Wut nicht kontrollieren konnte; wenn Izaya ihm zeigen konnte, was für ein Monster er doch war.

Denn Shizuo war _anders_.

Er konnte sich nicht kontrollieren; konnte diese monströse Kraft, die in ihm wohnte, nicht beherrschen.

Izaya legte den Kopf schief, begann ein Lächeln zu formen, das schon fast verschmitzt wirkte, wenn nicht seine hinterhältigen Gedanken wären. Sollte der Muskelprotz erstmal weiter schlafen, denn je länger er schlief, desto weniger Probleme würde es geben. Immerhin musste er noch irgendwie Shiki erreichen, was als nächstes auf seiner To-Do Liste stand…

Er seufzte kurz und wollte sich zurücklehnen, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Arm spürte.

Izaya merkte, wie sein Atem sich unbewusst etwas beschleunigte, wie ein dunkler Schauer ihm über den Rücken fuhr, vermischt mit einer Brise Aufregung.

Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen.

Shizuo starrte ihn an, seine Augen dunkel. Gefährlichkeit strahlte von ihnen aus.

„Sh-Shizu-chan", brachte der Informant ungelenk hervor und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst, dass er so unvorsichtig in Anwesenheit des Monsters gewesen war. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Shizuo anscheinend die ganze Zeit wach gewesen war. War etwa so sehr in Gedanken gewesen?

Der blonde Mann knurrte nur, schnappte sich Izayas Schultern und beförderte den anderen in einer schnellen Bewegung hinunter auf die Couch.

Schwindel überfiel ihn, sobald er mit dem Kopf auf dem gepolsterten Material aufkam. Seine Verletzung meldete sich auch kurz zur Wort, doch es war noch erträglich, sodass Izaya diesen Umstand schnell in den Hintergrund rückte. Vor allem, als er zwei kräftige Hände an seinen Armen spürte.

„Was dachtest du was du da tust, huh?", meldete sich der Blondschopf nun zu Wort, sein Gesicht grimmig verzogen. Wäre nicht der Umstand, dass Izaya ihm momentan unterlegen war, hätte er glatt ein Messer in sein Gesicht geworfen.

„Nach was sah es denn aus?"

Er grinste.

Was würde er sagen?

Vielleicht würde er ihm sogar verraten, ab wann er nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Denn er hatte nicht mal im Geringsten gemerkt, dass der Muskelprotz überhaupt wach geworden war. Oder hatte er etwa so gute Instinkte, dass sein Körper gemerkt hatte, dass er in Gefahr war? Möglich war es.

Izaya blickte in seine rehbraunen Augen, die sich nun skeptisch verengten.

„Du wolltest mich gerade umbringen.", brachte er es klar auf dem Punkt und verzog dabei keine Miene. Nur der unzufriedene Ausdruck blieb, während er den anderen durchlöcherte.

Izaya lachte kurz.

„Nun, da hast du auch selber Schuld wenn du in dem Quartier deines Erzfeindes einschläfst, Shizu-chan."

Izaya ließ sich sein ungutes Gefühl, dass er gerade hatte, kein Stück anmerken. Ein provozierendes Grinsen zierte weiterhin sein blasses Gesicht.

Doch statt wütend zu werden, starrte Shizuo ihn weiterhin mit diesem studierenden Blick an. Als ob das Monster etwas in ihm finden würde.

Er konnte nicht durch seine Maske sehen. Dafür war er nicht gut genug.

„Und doch hast du mich nicht umgebracht."

Stille.

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Aufregung floss in Form von Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, weil er wusste, dass jeden Moment ein Kampf anstehen konnte. Er wollte seine Hände benutzen, doch sein Gehirn sagte ihm, dass dies momentan nicht möglich war. Und noch immer verstand er nicht, warum sein Herz während ihren Auseinandersetzungen doppelt so schnell raste, wie es sonst der Fall war.

„Natürlich nicht. Das wäre doch absolut langweilig dich auf diese Art und Weise umzubringen, Shizu-chan…", antwortete der Informant so ruhig, als ob er gerade behütet hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, und nicht in den Klauen des Monsters von Ikebukuro gefangen war.

„Sicher", schnaubte der blonde Mann, während sich seine Stimme senkte. „Das ist mal was ganz Neues, Floh…"

Izayas Grinsen vertiefte sich.

„Eh? Wieso?", fragte er dümmlich, um das Monster dazu zu bringen, es ihm haargenau aufzulisten. Doch er bekam nicht das, was er wollte.

„Du solltest lieber dankbarer sein, dass du nicht auf dem Boden verreckt bist!"

Izaya wankte kurz.

Meinte er damit etwa die Nacht, als Shizuo ihn nach Shinra gebracht hatte?

Izaya war nahe dran zu zischen.

Er brauchte niemanden, der ihm helfen musste. Schon gar nicht so jemanden wie Shizuo.

Er war nicht mehr als ein Monster.

Ein Spielzeug; eine Spielfigur, die bewegt werden musste.

Eine Spielfigur die leider manchmal unverhoffte Dinge tat.

Zu seinem Leidwesen.

„Oh…?", gab der Informant neckisch von sich, während den Kopf etwas schief positionierte.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass du dich auch freust, dass ich noch nicht verreckt bin?"

Izaya wusste, er steppte in gefährliches Gebiet.

Dieser Satz war in Wahrheit mehrdeutig.

Eigentlich nicht dafür gedacht, dass Shizuo es wissen sollte. Aber die Spannung und Neugierde auf die Reaktionen von Shizuo, ließen ihn voran gehen.

Dieser verzog wie erwartet das Gesicht.

Und Izaya konnte die widersprüchliche Antwort schon quasi in der Luft riechen.

„Es soll heißen, dass du dich bei Shinra bedanken solltest, du verdammter Bastard!"

Izayas Augen weiteten sich.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Shizuo dieses Spiel auch spielen konnte.

Zum einen hieß es deutlich, was Shizuo klar und ausdrücklich gesagt hatte. Doch zum anderen ließ es ihn wissen, dass Shizuo Shinra ebenfalls in einer bestimmten Art dankbar war.

So war es.

Shizuo hätte sonst klar widersprochen; eine andere Antwort gegeben.

Vielleicht hätte er sogar versucht, ihn vor hochkommende Wut zu schlagen, was nicht ganz auszuschließen war. Izayas Muskeln spannten sich bei dem Gedanken unbewusst an, und er versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen.

„Aww, Shizu-chan will bloß nicht zugeben, dass er froh ist, dass ich noch auf dieser Welt bin, ne?"

Für einen Moment schien der blonde Mann mit seiner rechten Hand zu kämpfen, denn Izaya spürte wie sich der Druck erhöhte.

Sehr gut.

Vielleicht wurde er irgendwann unaufmerksam und er konnte der Klauen des Monsters entkommen.

Doch um das erreichen, fehlte noch ein ganzes Stück.

„Höchstens um dein mickriges Leben selbst zu beenden!", zischte er dann, während er sich näher zu ihm herunter beugte, um wahrscheinlich mehr Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Doch Izaya verzog keine Miene, blieb bei dem grinsenden Gesicht, um den anderen noch mehr aufzuregen.

Mehr Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern und langsam merkte der Informant, dass es schlimmer war als sonst. Er atmete tief aus.

Kontern.

_Kontern!_

„Dann tu es doch. Du hast jetzt genauso wie ich vorhin die Chance, mich umzubringen, Shizu-chan."

Der Informant grinste.

Provokation funktionierte bisher immer. Shizuo reagierte ja auch immer wieder auf seine Worte, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass der andere ihn nur herausforderte. Er forderte ihn und seinen Geduldsfaden heraus. Nun würde ihm mit Sicherheit der Kragen platzen.

„Halt einfach einmal die Klappe!", kam es herrisch von dem blonden Mann, der sich plötzlich nach unten beugte. Kurz bevor ihm der Atem gestohlen wurde, weiteten sich Izayas Augen.

Sein Herz begann schneller zu pumpen, als er die Lippen des anderen spürte.

Aus einem Impuls heraus versuchte er seine Arme zu bewegen, doch erinnerte sich zu spät daran, dass er immer noch von dem Muskelprotz festgehalten wurde.

Es war nicht unangenehm, doch ihm gefiel die Position nicht, in der er sich befand.

Als weder eine Reaktion noch Widerstand von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu vernehmen war, fuhr Shizuo langsam zurück.

Seine braunen Augen funkelten triumphierend, wahrscheinlich weil er den anderen für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich zur Ruhe besinnt hatte.

Izaya verzog das Gesicht.

Ach ne, wollte das Monster also auf diese Art und Weise spielen, ja?

Dabei versuchte er zu ignorieren, dass sein Körper den anderen am liebsten wieder zu sich hinunter ziehen wollte.

„Irgendwann wirst du es sagen können, _Izaya_…", murmelte Shizuo noch, kurz bevor er ein weiteres Mal hinab sank. Dieses Mal war der Informant vorbereitet und kollidierte gemeinsam mit dem anderen.

Wer wem was erzählen würde, das stand noch in Frage. Ganz sicher würde er nicht einfach so klein beigeben. Aber seine Gedankengänge rückten immer weiter in den Hintergrund, als Shizuo langsam aber sicher drängender wurde.

Im nächsten Moment spürte der Informant eine Zunge an seiner Unterlippe und ohne zu zögern, ließ er den anderen hinein. In einem Wall aus ansteigender Lust trafen sie aufeinander, begannen zu kämpfen und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen.

Shizuos Hände wanderten von seinem Armen hinunter, sodass Izaya ein wenig mehr Freiheit bekam, doch im Moment interessierte ihn das wenig.

Stattdessen versuchte er zwischendurch Luft zu holen, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gewährt wurde.

„Sh-Shi…zu…chan…", kam es gemuffelt von Izaya, der versuchte den anderen auf sein Problem aufmerksam zu machen. Aber wie es zu erwarten war, hörte das Monster nicht.

Erst als er mit seinen Händen gegen dessen Brust drückte, ließ Shizuo etwas von ihm, lehnte knapp über seinem Mund. Izaya spürte wie der heiße Atem des anderen sein Gesicht streifte.

Ein Schauder überkam ihm.

„Shizu-chan…", brachte Izaya in einer leicht säuselnden Stimme über die Lippen, versuchte so die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen seine Worte zu lenken. Was sich aber schwieriger gestaltete, als geplant. Denn Shizuo war bereits weiter zu seinem Hals gewandert und begann dort zu beißen.

Izaya konnte ein leises Zischen nicht unterdrücken, packte den blonden Mann an seinen Schultern, um ihn daran zu hindern. Denn Lustströme durchfuhren ihn, was ihn selbst ein wenig überraschte. Als sich das Beißen schließlich in Saugen wandelte, schwand seine Gegenwehr langsam.

Dieser Muskelprotz war wirklich ohne Sinn und Verstand, handelte nach seinen eigenen Gesetzen. Gesetze, die nichts weiter als Instinkte waren. Instinkte, die ihm sagten, was sein Körper zu tun hatte.

„Izaya…", grummelte er plötzlich und Izaya spitzte die Ohren, als er seinen Namen wahrnahm.

Shizuo wanderte wieder höher, stoppte an seinem Ohr und fuhr mit seinem Atem darüber. Ihm war anscheinend selbst nicht bewusst, wie empfindlich er am Ohr war, denn wenn alleine der heiße Atem von Shizuo reichte, um ihm eine Gänsehaut zu verursachen, sollte er sich besser hüten.

„…Izaya…", begann der Blondschopf erneut, während er in sein Ohrläppchen biss. Trotz der leichten Schmerzen, fuhr ein Schauder der Lust durch seinen Körper und Izaya wollte seinen Körper am liebsten dafür zur Hölle schicken.

„…Was ist, Shizu-chan?", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann leise, als sich bei Shizuos Zunge an seinem Ohr, seine Hände noch mehr in das weiße Hemd krallten.

„Warum…warum fühlt es sich so…gut an?"

Erst dachte Izaya, Shizuo hätte es sarkastisch gemeint, doch es kam kein Schnauben oder anderes hinterher. Und als er begriff, dass es dem anderen genauso ging wie ihm gerade, schien sein Körper nur noch wärmer zu werden.

_Dieser…!_

Izaya verzog das Gesicht.

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Shizu-chan."

Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, stoppte Shizuo urplötzlich.

Langsam fuhr er zurück.

Er fuhr so weit zurück, dass er genau Izayas Mimik studieren konnte. Und Izaya wusste, dass sein Körper ihn betrug, also konnte ihm selbst seine antrainierte Maske nicht wirklich dabei helfen.

„Sieh dich doch an.", sagte Shizuo ruhig, studierte immer noch das Gesicht des anderen. „Du bist total rot im Gesicht und dein Atem geht viel zu schnell."

Dafür, dass er ein Monster war, konnte er gut analysieren. Die typischen Anzeichen für Lust und Adrenalin. Dabei atmete er bereits wieder normal und eigentlich dachte er, er hätte sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du es _nicht_ magst, Izaya-kun."

Der Informant war kurz davor zu lachen.

Nein.

Das konnte er wahrscheinlich nicht verbergen. Er konnte so, wie er vor ihm lag, nicht verbergen, dass sein Körper auf den Blondschopf reagierte.

Doch das musste er auch nicht. Es war eigentlich sogar gut so. Sollte Shizuo denken, was er wollte. Sollte sein Körper auf seine Berührungen reagieren.

Denn solange sein _Verstand_ noch wusste, was er hier tat, desto einfacher würde es später werden, das Monster zu brechen.

„Ich habe auch niemals gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefällt, oder?", antwortete Izaya nun mit selbstgefälliger Stimme, während sich wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht breit machte.

„Aber du-"

„Nichts aber, Shizu-chan."

Izaya nutzte den kleinen Freiraum, den er nun hatte, um sich hochzuhieven, um so den Blondschopf etwas nach hinten zu drücken. Bevor Shizuo etwas dazu sagen konnte, waren seine Lippen bereits erneut versiegelt.

Izaya drückte sich an ihn, presste seinen Körper dicht an den anderen. Shizuo wirkte erst noch verwirrt, doch das legte sich nach einigem Zögern, als seine Hände schließlich Izayas Körper umschlangen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann spürte die ausgehende Wärme, als sich die großen Hände unter seine Jacke in sein Shirt krallten. Sein Rücken bog sich automatisch, reagierte auf den Kontakt.

Man hörte, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann rapide einatmete, als der andere ihn noch näher an sich drückte.

Im Gegenzug fuhren seine Finger durch blondes Haar, krallten sich langsam fest und winkelte den Kopf zur Seite um den andauernden Kuss noch weiter zu vertiefen.

Dieser Muskelprotz schien es wirklich _ernst_ zu meinen.

Izaya wunderte sich, was den anderen dazu ritt, auf ihn einzugehen. Warum er genau ihn - seinen Erzfeind - umklammerte, als ob sein Leben davon abhing.

Ein Schauder fuhr durch seinen Körper, als Shizuo plötzlich an seiner Zunge saugte, ihm quasi begann den Atem zu rauben. Izaya konterte, indem er sich etwas zurückzog, nur um in die Unterlippe des anderen zu beißen.

Shizuo gab ein kurzes Geräusch des Missfallens von sich, doch der kurze Schmerz war bereits vergessen, als sich ihre Münder erneut trafen.

Der Kuss wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde hitziger, während unregelmäßiges Atmen den Raum erfüllte. Irgendwann schien Izaya wohl unbewusst in Shizuos Schoß geklettert zu sein. Ihm fiel es erst auf, als eine freche Hand zu seinem Hintern gewandert war.

Der Informant brach den Kuss, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um seinen Atem wieder zu fangen. Shizuo tat dasselbe, schien selber Sauerstoff nötig zu haben.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Es blitzte zwischen ihnen und für einen Moment war sich Izaya nicht sicher, ob er seine Maske vor Shizuo aufrechterhalten könnte. Denn es war Shizuo von dem sie hier sprachen.

Das Monster von Ikebukuro.

Derjenige, der unverhoffte Dinge tat, die niemand erahnen konnte.

Izaya grinste trotzdem, langte erneut vorwärts und klammerte sich mit den Armen um Shizuos Hals. Sein Mund streifte dabei Shizuos Ohr und er merkte, wie der andere unter ihm zitterte.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…", wisperte der Informant, seine Stimme nicht mehr ein Hauch, der von Lust durchtrieben war. „Heißt das, du willst _dieses Mal _fortfahren…?"

Sein neckisches Grinsen vertiefte sich.

Er konnte seine Reaktion kaum abwarten.

Würde er erneut in die Luft gehen?

Würde er einwilligen?

Würde er still bleiben?

Izaya hatte keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde, weshalb es umso spannender wurde, als er spürte, wie sich der Griff um seinen Körper sich verstärkte.

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst…?", kam es nach einem kurzen Augenblick vonseiten des Blondschopfes, der mit seinem Mund nahe an seinem freien Hals war.

Izaya kicherte leise.

Sowas derartiges hätte er nun nicht erwartet. Die Antwort war so scheu und naiv, und gleichzeitig steckte Neugierde dahinter, fast als wollte er, dass Izaya ihm die Bestätigung gab.

„Shizu-chan…"

Er rollte mit seiner Hüfte, löste dabei auf beiden Seiten Lustgefühle aus, als ihre Intimzonen aufeinander trafen. „Ist das wirklich das einzige, an das du gerade denkst…?"

Er hörte ein Grummeln, dass er schon eher kannte und im nächsten Augenblick stieß der Blondschopf ein tiefes Seufzen aus.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht gleich deine Zunge verlierst, Izaya-kun."

Inwiefern Shizuo nun diesen Satz meinte, konnte Izaya nicht ganz sagen, doch es gab sowieso andere Dinge, auf die er sich konzentrieren musste.

Izaya war nahe dran zu seufzen, als Shizuo plötzlich begann, seinen Hals zu bearbeiten. Erst war es ein leichtes Knabbern, bis der Blondschopf irgendwann etwas kräftiger hinein biss. Izaya kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als ein Wall von Lust durch seinen Körper strömte. Für Shizuos Verhältnisse war das wahrscheinlich noch sanft, doch wie es sich anfühlte konnte er nicht wissen. Aber Izayas Körper schienen die kleinen Schmerzen zu gefallen.

„Hah…_Shizu-chan_…", seufzte er, hielt sich extra nicht zurück, denn wenn sie es wirklich durchzogen, konnte er sich später Gedanken darum machen.

Der andere reagierte nicht auf Izaya Geräusche, sondern machte unbeirrt weiter, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Markierung, während seine rechte Hand langsam das schwarze Shirt des Informanten aus seiner Hose zog. Wirklich gerissen, dieser Muskelprotz.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann konnte ein Zucken nicht unterdrücken, als der andere an seine Wunde kam.

Verdammt.

Die Schmerztablette schien langsam aber sicher seine Wirkung zu verlieren, und das Stechen wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker.

Izaya verzog das Gesicht.

Aber das war egal.

Die Verletzung würde ihn nicht daran hindern; sie würde ihn nicht daran hindern, seinen Plan durchzuziehen. Izaya zog die Luft ein. Shizuo schien es aber zu merken, denn er entfernte seine Hand und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück.

Doch statt etwas zu sagen, starrte er ihn nur an.

Izaya blinzelte zurück, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen; versuchte seinen Ausdruck so normal wie möglich zu halten.

Ein typisches Grinsen.

Was anscheinend nicht ganz klappte.

„Wer war es…?", zischte Shizuo dann und zog den anderen wieder ein Stück näher, seine Hände drückten sich in Izayas Rücken.

Dieser blieb ruhig und seufzte schließlich, als der Blondschopf die aufgebaute Stimmung wieder versauen musste.

„Warum willst du das so dringend wissen?", schleuderte Izaya zurück und hoffte damit, dass er den anderen zur Ruhe besann. Er hoffte, dass das Monster einfach knurrend zur Seite blicken würde, oder sich von ihm abwenden würde. Beides wäre ihm Recht.

Shizuo blickte tief in Izayas Augen, während ein leichtes Zittern durch dessen Arme ging.

„Weil ich den Täter finden werde."

Shizuos Worte hangen für einen Moment in der Luft, füllten die kurze Stille. Einen Moment dauerte es, bevor sich seine Augen kurz weiteten. Izaya musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Ach? Und wozu? Damit du demjenigen gratulieren kannst, dass er mich erwischt hat? Damit du ihm Tricks verraten kannst, wie man mich das nächste Mal umbringt…? Hmm…?"

Sein Kichern wurde leiser, als er nach kurzer Zeit merkte, dass kein Knurren, Schnauben oder Sonstiges von dem Blondschopf kam.

Der Informant sah, wie ein seltsamer Ausdruck sein Gesicht zierte, gefangen zwischen Verärgerung, Verunsicherung, Zweifel und noch etwas anderem. Izaya konnte Shizuos Gefühle sowieso nie ganz interpretieren, abgesehen von seiner puren Wut. Denn die war ja nun wirklich _kaum_ zu übersehen.

Und sie war auch wirklich die einzige Emotion, die ihm gegenüber provokant gezeigt wurde.

„Tch. Vergiss es."

„Heh…?"

Izaya legte den Kopf schief, doch ihm entging nicht, wie Shizuo ihn mit diesem Blick anstierte. Er begann zu grinsen, als er sich selbstständig näher an ihn drückte.

Dann würde er warten.

Er würde auf das Thema zurückkommen. Izaya konnte ihn immer noch hinterfragen, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte. Ob nun jetzt oder morgen war nun auch egal.

„Also zurück zur Sache, ne…?", wisperte der schwarzhaarige Mann, lehnte sich so nahe, dass er über den Lippen des anderen schwebte.

Braune Augen huschten wie erwartet hinunter zu seinem Mund und durch eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf wurde er nahe an den anderen gedrückt, sodass sie sich erneut küssten. Izaya seufzte auf und drang mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen ein.

Nach und nach merkten beide Männer, wie ihre Körper sich erhitzten, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte. Beide spürten die aufkommende Lust, und keiner von ihnen wollte sich wirklich zurückziehen. Izaya war der erste, der begann Shizuo von seinen Klamotten zu befreien.

Die Fliege machte den Anfang.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung landete sie auf dem Boden, und die dünnen Finger begannen die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Shizuo ließ den Floh tolerieren, nicht aber ohne selbst Hand anzulegen. Das schwarze Shirt des Informanten hatte er schnell hoch geschoben und wollte es am liebsten in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Aber bevor er agieren konnte, hatte Izaya bereits selbst gehandelt und sich das Stück Stoff selbst entledigt.

Ein gefälliges Grinsen zierte immer noch Izayas Gesicht, als Shizuo den anderen betrachtete. Vom Oberkörper an war er nun splitternackt und es schien, als ob der Floh sich nun extra eng an ihn drückte.

„Shizu-chan~…", jammerte er in seiner absolut nervigen Stimme. „Muss ich dir auch noch beim Ausziehen helfen? Hm…?" Die Tonlage wurde dunkler, erotischer, bis es nur noch ein Wispern an seinem Ohr war, was Shizuo nur noch mehr erregte – was er mit leichtem Entsetzten an seinem Körper wahrnehmen konnte.

Dünne Finger machten sich erneut an seinem Hemd zu schaffen, öffneten einen Knopf nach dem anderen, bis selbst der letzte offen war. Shizuo ließ das Hemd an seinen Schultern hinunter gleiten, kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, als er die weichen Lippen des anderen für sich beanspruchte.

Shizuo knurrte in den Kuss hinein.

Wenn der Floh es so haben wollte, dann sollte es so sein. Jetzt war es zu spät zum Umkehren. Für heute würde er ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Er würde ihm zeigen, dass er nicht so leicht auszutricksen war, als er vielleicht dachte…

Shizuo machte sich an Izayas Hose zu schaffen, managte es, sie binnen kürzester Zeit zu öffnen und runter zu schieben – dieses Mal, ohne dabei gleich die ganze Hose zu zerstören.

Izaya wandte sich in seinem Griff, seufzte in ihren Kuss hinein, bevor er selbst das nervige Kleidungsstück von sich stieß.

Shizuo musste zugeben, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wie das Ganze enden sollte. Immerhin waren sie eigentlich Feinde, Gegner die sich gegenseitig nur Schaden zufügten und das schon seit der High School. Izaya war ein Typ, den er von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte. Sein Bauchgefühl hatte ihm prophezeit, dass dieser Junge mit dem schelmischen Grinsen nur Ärger bedeutete.

Shizuo wusste nicht recht, ob es nun langwierige Folgen haben würde oder nicht und was das Ganze hier zu bedeuten hatte. Aber was er wusste war, dass der Floh eine heftige Anziehung auf ihn ausübte.

Shizuo hatte noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, jemanden küssen und gleichzeitig die Fresse polieren zu wollen. Und irgendwie brachte Izaya ihn dazu, seine Wut in Lust zu verwandeln, die seinen Körper durchströmte, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gespürt.

Der Informant kämpfte gerade mit Shizuos Unterbekleidung und als er es merkte, befreite er sich ruckartig davon. Nun waren sie beide splitternackt, der Floh immer noch halb in seinem Schoß.

Durch ihre eng gehaltene Pose gerieten ihre Erektionen aneinander, was beide Männer zum Zischen brachte. Izaya schien sich bereits die nächste teuflische Idee ausgedacht zu haben, denn ein breites Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Ne, Shizu-chan…", wisperte er direkt an Shizuos rechtem Ohr, als er sich enger an ihn drückte. „Erinnerst du dich an das italienische Restaurant…?"

Man hörte ein scharfes Einatmen, als Izaya mit seiner Hand Shizuos Penis entlang strich. Shizuo krallte seine Hände stärker in Izayas Rücken.

Bilder von der Scene auf der Toilette wanderten in seine Gedanken, ließen die Lust in seinem Körper nur noch stärker werden.

Zum Teufel…

„Izaya…", raunte Shizuo dunkel, wobei ein weiteres Seufzen seinen Mund verließ, als Izaya mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze fuhr.

Bevor er den anderen aufhalten konnte, rückte Izaya ein wenig ab und beugte sich hinunter. Auch wenn der blonde Mann genau wusste, was kommen würde, überraschte ihn das brennende Gefühl, das durch seine ganze Statur rauschte.

Schwarze Strähnen gerieten zwischen seine Finger, als seine Hand automatisch in Izayas Haare fuhr. Der Floh war gut.

Teuflisch gut.

Nicht gut für ihn.

Und doch machte Shizuo keine Anstalten den anderen aufzuhalten.

Eine spielerische Zunge fuhr an der Seite seines Gliedes entlang, wurde immer langsamer, je höher er kam.

„Shizu-chan kann's nicht abwarten…oder?", hauchte Izaya leise, während er ein Grinsen zeigte. Als Antwort kam vorerst nur ein Knurren.

Dieser verdammte Bastard.

Aus welchem Grund tat er dies hier überhaupt? Warum ließ er den Floh tun und lassen, was er wollte?

Er wusste es nicht.

Fühlte er tatsächlich noch etwas anderes als Hass und Mordlust gegenüber dem Floh?

Shizuo lachte innerlich.

Mit Sicherheit ni-

Die Wärme und das Kribbeln wurden stärker, als die Zunge genau über die empfindlichsten Stellen fuhr. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entwich ihm, dass er eigentlich nicht preisgeben wollte, vor allem nicht vor Izaya. Aber noch schlimmer war der Ausdruck in Izayas Gesicht.

Dieser Triumph, der in seinen Augen funkelte war es, was Shizuo aufregte. Dieses Funkeln, das genau sagte, er hatte die Kontrolle. Und dann noch dieses Grinsen, das sich breit machte, als Izaya von seinem besten Stück ließ und mit seinem warmen Atem gegen die empfindliche Haut blies.

Shizuo zischte.

Doch soweit war es noch nicht, dass er sich unterwerfen ließ.

Bevor der Floh erneut mit seiner Zunge attackieren konnte, zog er den Informanten an seinen Haaren zu ihm hoch und nahm dessen Lippen für sich ein. Es war nicht mehr als ein wilder Kampf, nur das Berühren von Zungen und das Aufeinanderkrachen von Zähnen, doch es schien den Informanten weiter zu erregen.

Ehe der nervige Bastard was dagegen tun konnte, wechselte Shizuo ihre Positionen und drückte den Kleineren langsam hinunter. Izaya wehrte sich zwar nicht – wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass er nicht gegen Shizuos Kraft ankam – jedoch spürte man, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, erneut unter dem Monster von Ikebukuro zu liegen.

Aber das würde sich bald ändern.

Seine Hand fuhr hinunter und folterte den anderen damit, als er nichts weiter tat, als dessen Männlichkeit festzuhalten.

Man hörte wie Izaya kurz zischte.

„Shizu-chan…"

„Was ist, _Izaya-kun_?", gab er grinsend von sich, während er hinunter blickte. Shizuo wusste genau, was dem anderen fehlte, und je mehr der Kleinere sich unter ihm bewegte und irgendeine Art von Erlösung zu bekommen.

„Ah, verstehe. Shizu-chan will nun doch spielen…", atmete Izaya, während er versuchte sein Grinsen aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er beugte sich hinunter, sodass der blonde Mann nur ein paar Millimeter von Izayas Ohr entfernt war.

„Du hast dich selber in diese Scheiße hinein geritten…" Die Hand stoppte, was Izaya dazu brachte, eine leichte Grimasse zu ziehen.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst, wie sonst, _Izaya-kun_…"

Alleine wie sein Name in dem Moment ausgesprochen wurde, schien ihm noch mehr Hitze in die unteren Regionen zu zaubern.

Bevor der Floh einen neckischen Kommentar abgeben konnte, massierte Shizuo mit seiner Hand stumm weiter, der daraufhin ein überraschtes Aufatmen erntete. Er spürte, wie es unten weiter feuchter wurde und er wusste, dass der Floh nicht mehr so lange durchhalten würde.

Anscheinend dachte sein Gegenüber dasselbe, denn eine Hand legte sich auf seine, sagte ihm damit, dass er stoppen sollte.

Shizuo verengte die Augen, als Izaya ihn grinsend anstarrte, und er fragte sich, was er nun schon wieder vorhatte.

„Willst du? Oder soll ich?", fragte er dann, während er ihm drei Finger entgegen streckte. Für einen Moment war der Blondschopf zu irritiert von der Frage, sodass er gar nicht so schnell begriff, was der Floh meinte.

Izaya kicherte.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß schon, Shizu-chan hat ja keine Erfahrung…", höhnte Izaya, was den anderen zum Knurren brachte.

„Du meinst, ich weiß nicht wie Sex zwischen zwei Männern funktioniert?"

Izaya stieß ein Lachen aus.

„Zumindest hast du es noch nie gemacht…oder?"

Das _oder_ wurde so neckisch ausgesprochen, wie der Informant es immer tat, um den anderen zu provozieren. Shizuo bemerke wie die Stimmung begann zu schwanken, als er die alt bekannte Wut tief unten langsam brodeln spürte. Wollte der Floh nur beweisen wie unerfahren er war oder was genau brachte ihm diese Neckerei? Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Als ob du es je gemacht hättest!"

Izayas Grinsen schwankte für einen Moment, was man jedoch kaum sehen konnte, so schnell war es wieder vorbei.

„Finde doch heraus, ob ich noch Jungfrau bin."

Mit dieser schlagfertigen Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet, was Shizuo rötlich anlaufen ließ. Erst jetzt schien sein Gehirn zu begreifen. Es war ihm vorher natürlich klar gewesen, doch nun rückte es ihm erst bewusst in den Verstand, was sie imstande waren zu tun.

Der Informant setze sich auf und klammerte sich an den anderen, als der Blondschopf nicht reagierte, und nahm seine eigenen Finger in den Mund.

Shizuo, immer noch etwas perplex, konnte nur zusehen, wie der Kleinere sich an ihn drückte und begann sich die Finger langsam einzuführen.

Izayas Gesicht verzog sich leicht, ließ zeigen, dass es wahrlich nicht so angenehm war, wie man sich den ganzen Prozess immer vorstellte.

„Hngh…"

Ein leiser Laut des Missfallens kam aus dem Munde des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, der Shizuo kurzzeitig aus seiner Starre riss.

Dieser Mistkerl.

Als ob das Ganze so funktionierte.

Mit der einen Hand zog er den anderen etwas dichter an ihn heran, während er mit der anderen den Floh unterstützte.

„So wird das nie was, Floh…", grummelte Shizuo und er hörte wie der andere überrascht aufatmete, als zusätzliche Finger ihm bei der Vorbereitung halfen.

„Sagt das Monster, ohne Erfahrung…", kam die gemuffelte Antwort, die neckisch klingen sollte, jedoch eher wie ein halbes Stöhnen rüber kam.

Tch.

War klar, dass Izaya weiter darauf herum reiten musste.

Aber damit war er ja nicht wirklich alleine.

Schließlich hatte Izaya doch auch keine Erfahrung mit Männern – wenn er seinen Worten Glauben schenken konnte. Ob er was mit Frauen gehabt hatte, konnte er sich noch weniger vorstellen, doch ausschließen konnte er es auch nicht. Aber diese Diskussion hatte Zeit für später.

„Shi-…_zu-chan_…!"

Die Stimme des Flohs wurde plötzlich lauter, als Shizuo anscheinend irgendwas in ihm getroffen hatte. Izaya hatte seine eigenen Finger inzwischen entfernt und überließ es komplett dem Blondschopf ihn vorzubereiten. Und ehrlich gesagt, wunderte er sich, dass er nicht schon längst statt der Finger, etwas anderes ihn ihm hatte…

Doch der Größere übte sich anscheinend in Beherrschung. Was ja sowieso schon unglaublich genug war.

Damit der ehemalige Bartender von der ganzen Sache auch was hatte, schlüpften Izayas Hände hinunter und fingen an Shizuos bestem Stück zu arbeiten.

Als ein scharfes Einatmen in seinem Nacken zu hören war, zierte ein schelmisches Grinsen Izayas Gesichtszüge. Doch auch Shizuo schien genau zu wissen, wo die Stelle lag, die den Informanten zum Stöhnen brachte.

Izaya wusste, dass Shizuo wahrscheinlich mit niemand anderem so intim zur Sache gekommen war, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick. Und es erfüllte ihn mit Triumph, mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, das Monster zu beherrschen - es für sich erklommen zu haben – dass es schon nicht mehr normal war.

Ein Gefühl, dass eigentlich schon zu stark für einen Triumph war…

Als der Informant spürte, wie seine Hände langsam feucht wurden - da Shizuo anscheinend nicht mehr so lange durchhielt - stoppte er schlagartig in seinen Bewegungen und blickte den anderen mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen an.

„Bereit für den richtigen Spaß?"

Er sah, wie Shizuo kurz schnaubte, bevor der schwarzhaarige Mann kurzerhand zurück auf das Sofa gedrückt wurde. Einen Moment, bevor er eindrang, zögerte er.

„Wäre es mit…Gleitcreme nicht…angenehmer?"

Einen Moment lang war Izaya hin und her gerissen.

Zum einen wusste er nicht ob er nun lachen sollte oder nicht, denn es war unglaublich komisch, solche Worte aus dem Munde eines Monsters zu hören.

Vor allem aus _seinem_ Munde.

Vielleicht fragte er gleich noch, ob sie nicht lieber noch ein Kondom besorgen sollten, um wirklich sicher zu gehen. Pffh…

Aber er hatte irgendwie Recht, also begann er aus Ironie zu lachen.

„Haha…aber, Shizu-chan…"

Das Gesicht des Blondschopfes verzog sich leicht.

„Seit wann…machst du dir Sorgen?", fragte der Informant unter Kichern, bis ihm seine eigenen Worte auffielen.

Sein Kichern verklang langsam, während Shizuo still blieb.

Izayas Augen weiteten sich ein Stück.

Er meinte das doch nicht _ernst_…

Oder…?

_Nein_.

Unmöglich.

Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass Shizuo sich sowas wie Sorgen um ihn machte.

Izaya zischte innerlich.

Pah.

Er schien es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben.

Er schien es tatsächlich geschafft zu haben, dass Monster zu verändern. Aber…das war das nicht normal. Diese Veränderung in so kurzer Zeit zu bewerkstelligen.

Natürlich hatte das Monster schlagartige Stimmungsschwankungen, die aber eher auf Wut basierten, welche durch ihn hervorgerufen wurden, und nicht durch andauernde Mitleidsempfindungen.

Das wurde ja immer ku-

„Als ob ich mir Sorgen machen würde…!", kam dann Shizuos Knurren, bevor er ohne weiteres Zögern begann, in ihn einzudringen.

Mit einem Zischen kniff er die Augen zu, als der Muskelprotz aktiv wurde. Warme, große Hände legten sich auf seine Haut, verursachten eine Gänsehaut.

„Izaya…", kam es stöhnend von Shizuo, den Kopf in gesenkter Haltung.

Die Hitze war überwältigend, vor allem für den Blondschopf, doch als beide schließlich vereint waren, kamen auch von Izaya gemuffelte Geräusche.

„S-Shizu-"

Erst dachte Shizuo er hätte was falsch gemacht, doch als er das gerötete Gesicht des anderen betrachtete, sah, wie zwei kleine Wörter über seine Lippen huschten.

„Beweg dich…"

Ein leiser Befehl, der so lustvoll ausgesprochen wurde, dass es dem Blondschopf Gänsehaut bescherte. Und ohne weitere Fragen, führte Shizuo ihn aus.

Unmittelbar hallte das Stöhnen beider Männer durch den großen Raum und ersetzte die ruhigere Atmosphäre. Wärme bereitete sich aus, zusammen mit einem Kribbeln, das durch den ganzen Körper sauste.

Izaya krallte die Finger in das Polster, als er spürte, wie seine Wunde an der Seite begann stärker zu ziehen. Doch momentan übertonte das Lustgefühl alles andere, sodass Izaya das Ziehen ignorierte.

Die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller, bis man schon fast die Couch knatschen hörte.

„Izaya…", raunte der Blondschopf dunkel, lehnte sich tiefer hinunter, traf sich mit dem Floh in einem Kuss, der nicht viel mehr als das Berühren von Zungen war.

Vom Floh kam kaum Reaktion, seine Konzentration lag bei Shizuos Bewegung weiter unten.

Shizuo stöhnte unwissentlich, als der Floh ihn noch tiefer in die Enge ließ. Die Hitze war auf den Wangen beider präsent, genauso wie beide schnell ins Schwitzen kamen.

Shizuo spürte, wie sein Herz schnell klopfte, raste, als ob er gerade einen Marathon laufen würde. Seine braunen Augen blickten in rötliche, als vom Floh nicht mehr als Seufzen und Stöhnen kam. Es war berauschend und so verdammt nochmal gut, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis die Lust überhand nahm.

Der Blondschopf spürte, dass der Floh auch nicht mehr weit entfernt war, als dieser sich mit seinen Armen an seinen Rücken klammerte und ihn damit enger an ihn drückte.

Instinktiv fuhr er mit der einen Hand hinunter und nahm Izayas Penis in seine warme Hand. Alleine der zusätzliche Hautkontakt ließ den Informanten auf keuchen.

„Sh-_Shizu_…chan…"

Ein Hinweis - ein eindeutiges Zeichen, das ausreichte, denn der Schwarzhaarige brachte nicht viel mehr über die Lippen. Er erhöhte die Bewegung, wurde schneller und drückte den anderen Mann näher zu sich, begann regelrecht in Trance zu verfallen.

Eine Trance aus pure Lust, die sich langsam aber sicher dem Höhepunkt zuwandte.

Ein lautes Stöhnen an seinem Ohr erklang, und es war Izaya, der als erstes kam. Durch die zusätzliche Verengung, dauerte es nicht lange bis Shizuo ebenfalls das Handtuch warf.

Angestrengtes Keuchen war zu hören; erfüllte das große Wohnzimmer. Shizuo lauschte den Geräuschen für eine Weile, spürte, wie der Floh versuchte seinen Atem zu fangen.

Es war also wirklich so weit gekommen.

Sie hatten es so weit treiben lassen.

Die Schuld auf den Floh zu schieben würde dieses Mal nicht klappen.

Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Ihre Beziehung befand sich in einem Wandel.

Ein Wandel, der so extrem war, dass er nicht genau wusste, was er empfinden sollte.

Erst als beide so ruhig waren, dass man schon fast eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte, begann Shizuo sich zu bewegen und nahm den Kopf aus dem Nacken des anderen.

Der Informant hatte einen ziemlich seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Izaya?"

Rötliche Augen huschten zur Seite, mieden Blickkontakt, während er sich aufrichtete. Seine rechte Hand fuhr zu seiner Verletzung an dessen Seite. Shizuo verengte misstrauisch die Augen.

.

Izaya zischte innerlich.

Seine andere Hand zitterte mit dem Verlangen an seine Brust zu packen, an die Stelle, wo sein Herz saß. Es wollte nicht aufhören zu schlagen.

Es war regelrecht außer Kontrolle.

Und Izaya Orihara geriet nicht außer Kontrolle.

Nein.

Nicht ohne einen triftigen Grund.

Hinzu kamen die leichten Schmerzen seiner Verletzung, die immer schlimmer zu werden schienen.

Shinra, dieser Einfaltspinsel…

Die Tabletten, die er ihm gegeben hatte, schienen auch wirklich gar nichts zu bringen…

Als Izaya den skeptischen Blick des Monsters spürte, richtete er den Kopf zur Seite und ließ seinen Blick kurz über das Sofa schweifen – und besah sich das dreckige Spektakel, das sie zusammen produziert hatten.

„Deine Schuldenliste hat sich gerade um eine Sitzgarnitur erhöht.", verkündete er kurz angebunden, während er mit den Füßen den Boden berührte. Bereit jederzeit aufzustehen.

Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen.

Doch das Grinsen war anders.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unwillig und er mied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit dem Monster von Ikebukuro. Shizuo jedoch schien zu merken, dass irgendwas ganz und gar nicht richtig war.

Immerhin fühlte Izaya selbst, wie sein Körper ihm nicht ganz gehorchen wollte.

Doch statt ihn auszufragen oder gar wütend auf seinen Kommentar zu werden, brachte er nur ein simples Statement über die Lippen.

„Du bist auch schuld daran, Floh."

Izaya grinste.

_Natürlich_.

Er wandte den Kopf ab und blieb stumm.

Es war nicht nur Shizuo, der sich seltsam benahm.

Seine freie Hand fuhr nun doch zu seiner Brust, legte sie flach über die Stelle des Herzens. Es pochte immer noch.

Zu schnell.

Zu laut.

Izaya verzog das Gesicht.

Dieses Spiel war nicht ausgegangen, wie er gedacht hatte.

Es stand _Schach_.

Sein Gegenspieler hatte die Chance ergriffen und ihm die Spielfigur geklaut. Nur, dass Izaya es noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte. Und die Wichtigkeit dieser Spielfigur, schien erst jetzt in Izayas Kopf angekommen zu sein.

Er hob den Kopf, blickte stur geradeaus und erhob sich von dem schwarzen Sofa.

„O-Oi…", hörte er den ehemaligen Bartender sprechen, die Stimme mit einem Ton Ungläubigkeit geprägt, sodass sie irgendwie anders klang.

Aber Izaya drehte sich nicht um; nahm monoton seine Unterwäsche und zog sie sich hastig über.

Er musste es stoppen; musste den Spieß umdrehen.

Es sollte nicht _ihn_ treffen. Es sollte anders sein.

Doch es war bereits passiert.

Und dieses _etwas_ beunruhigte ihn.

„Oi, Izaya!", kam wieder die Stimme des ehemaligen Bartenders an seine Ohren und er verfluchte nun zum x-ten Male seine Wunde, als er sich auf dem Weg zur Treppe gezwungener Weise ans Geländer klammern musste. Dass ihm der Muskelprotz hinterher kam, war womöglich seine Strafe.

Es war leider sehr ungünstig.

Denn er konnte im Moment kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sicherlich hätte er sonst schon längst einen bissigen Kommentar los gelassen, der den anderen zur Weißglut gebracht hätte.

Doch es hatte Priorität, dass er zuerst von ihm weg kam.  
Von diesem _Monster_.

Zumindest für einen kurzen Moment.

Er musste sich zusammen reißen; sich selbst wieder finden. Denn er war sich nicht sicher, wo seine antrainierte Maske hin verschwunden war…

Izaya spürte wie der blonde Mann hinter ihm war, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er spürte den brennenden Blick ganz deutlich, obwohl er sich kein Stück umgedreht hatte.

„Was tust du da? Leg dich hin!"

Ein halber Befehl, verbunden mit einer Hand an seinem Arm.

Der Griff war nicht fest, aber auch nicht locker genug, um zu entschlüpfen.

Izaya drehte sich noch immer nicht um.

Ein bitteres Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Meine Medizin einnehmen. So wie Shinra es gesagt hat."

„Sieht mir eher danach aus, als ob du gleich zusammen klappst.", kam es sarkastisch von dem Blondschopf, und Izaya war kurz davor zu lachen, weil er dachte, dass der Muskelprotz wieder mal keine Ahnung hatte.

„Witzig, Shizu-chan."

Er war nicht in der Laune für ein Gespräch; für eine hitzige Diskussion.

„Ist die Medizin für deine Verletzung?"

„Für was sonst, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya zog leicht an seiner Hand, versuchte dem Griff zu entkommen, doch der andere hatte kein Erbarmen.

„Lass los."

Er hörte wie Shizuo schnaubte.

„Du wirst dich hinlegen, Floh."

Izaya begann zu lachen.

Dieser Dummkopf schien nicht einmal die Zweideutigkeit in seinem Satz begriffen zu haben. Er könnte sich wahrlich jeden Moment hinlegen – und zwar auf seinen Allerwertesten wenn er sich nicht langsam mal zusammen riss.

„…Shizu-chan…", begann Izaya, kam jedoch nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden.

Shizuo stand dicht hinter ihm, starrte ihn direkt an, doch noch immer, drehte sich der Informant nicht um.

Die Hand drückte für einen Moment enger zu, bevor sich der Griff langsam wieder lockerte. Izaya wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte es ihn nervös.

Ein Seufzen war im nächsten Moment zu hören, bevor der Blondschopf sich endlich äußerte.

„Komm."

Die Stille die danach folgte, war nicht wirklich…_still_. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ladung Strom, die durch den ganzen Raum zuckte. Ungewiss, was genau passieren würde.

Shizuos Hand fuhr noch ein Stückchen tiefer, bis er bei Izayas kalter Hand angekommen war und nicht mehr sein Handgelenk umklammerte.

Izaya blieb still.

Bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Elektrisierende Pulse, die sein Blut nur noch schneller durch die Adern pumpen ließ, kamen plötzlich von der Berührung von Fingerspitzen. Ihre Hände vereinten sich, auch wenn die Bewegung nur vonseiten des Monsters kam.

Izaya Orihara war jemand, der sich nicht so leicht überrumpeln ließ.

Er war niemand, der unvorbereitet in einen „Kampf" ging.

Doch dieses Gefühl von Unsicherheit und Nervosität, was nun auftauchte, wurde er nicht los. Shizuo war immer noch sein Erzfeind, ein gefährlicher Gegner, der unberechenbar sein konnte. Er konnte immer noch nicht genau sagen, was das Monster manchmal vorhatte.

Izaya biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wagte es immer noch nicht hochzuschauen.

Erbärmlich.

_Er_ sollte dieses Spiel spielen.

Er selbst - _Izaya Orihara_ \- sollte die Figuren bewegen, und ihren Lauf bestimmen. Ihnen beim Sprung ins kalte Wasser zusehen. Aber Shizuo brach alles Gesetze, machte das Unmögliche möglich; brachte ihn dazu, dieses Mal still zu bleiben.

Der Informant gab keinen Laut von sich, spürte, wie der Blondschopf seine Hand nahm und ihn nach oben leitete. Gedanklich zwar unwillig, doch physisch ohne wirklichen Widerstand, folgte er ihm, unternahm nicht einmal einen Befreiungsversuch.

Warum er es nicht tat, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel.

Vielleicht war er zu müde.

Zu müde, um jetzt noch mit dem Monster zu zanken.

Zum anderen, musste er sich erstmal beruhigen, und sich eine neue Strategie überlegen. Denn dieses ganze Ereignis war schlussendlich nicht wirklich so verlaufen, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte…


	23. Danger

Der Kellner richtete sich seine Klamotten.

Mit zwei Weinflaschen in der Hand und ein paar Gläsern trat er galant zu den Männern in der hinteren Ecke des Saals. Acht dunkle Augenpaare bohrten sich auf seine Wenigkeit, sobald er näher an den Tisch trat. Ein paar hatten sich lässig zurück gelehnt, einige grinsten ihn an, während zwei andere eine neutrale bis erschreckende Miene im Gesicht hatten.

Nur einer von ihnen passte nicht in die Reihe.

Und das war auch unverkennbar.

„Ah, Tonio!", rief der erste Mann an seiner Seite aus, hob die Hände in die Luft, um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Wir verdursten schon."

Die Menge begann zu lachen und zu grölen, jedoch nicht lange, sodass es fast wie ein gefaktes Übungslachen aussah.

„Vor allem _er hier_, hat mächtigen Durst, nicht wahr?", fuhr der Mann höhnisch fort, während er einen Arm um die Schulter seines Sitznachbarn legte. Dieser sah jedoch alles andere als glücklich aus.

Der Kellner verengte die Augen.

„Heute wird nicht viel getrunken."

„Aber Tonio…wann haben wir denn jemals zu viel getrunken? Ah?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel war zu hören und die Männer nickten; starrten ihn herausfordernd an.

Der Kellner seufzte geschlagen.

„Nur zwei Flaschen.", erwiderte er, stellte den Wein in die Mitte des Tisches, während er ungläubige Blicke einfing.

„Antonio."

Sein richtiger Name ertönte.

Antonio blickte zur Seite, sein Ausdruck neutral, doch jeder wusste, dass man sich mit Antonio nicht anlegen sollte. Aber Mori schien es immer gerne mal wieder übertreiben zu wollen…

„Anordnung vom Boss.", wiederholte der Kellner.

Sein Ausdruck im Gesicht war normal, doch seine Augen strahlten Gefährlichkeit aus. Eine gewisse Stärke, die Mori anzustacheln schien.

Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf Moris Gesicht, sein fiebernder Blick ruhte noch eine Weile bei dem Kellner, doch das was sich anfühlte wie zwei Minuten, geschah alles innerhalb von zwei Sekunden.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ‚'Tonio.", gab er sich geschlagen, während er mit seinen bandagierten Händen, durch seine Haare fuhr.

Der Kellner ließ es dabei sein und trottete zurück zu seinem Posten hinter dem Empfangstresen.

Kaum war er weg, zischte Mori in einer halb verärgerten und halb belustigten Miene.

„Tch. Das nächste Mal…"

„Lass gut sein, Mori. Er bringt dir nur Ärger.", kam der Kommentar von einem der Männer, der sofort danach von Mori bedrohlich angestarrt wurde. Das stumme Augengefecht dauerte an, bevor sich Mori anscheinend entschied, es dabei zu belassen.

„Wie auch immer. Wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen."

Einige nickten, und alle Blicke richteten sich auf eine Person.

Eine Person, die hervor stach.

Eine Person, die es bisher nicht gewagt hatte, zu sprechen.

Und das nicht vor Angst.

Sondern aus einem ganz anderem Grund.

„Nicht wahr, _Kirima-san_?"

Beim Klang seines Namens blickte der Mann zur Seite, jedoch antwortete er nicht. Er wusste, dass er hier ohne Verluste nicht raus gehen würde. Statt mit der Mafia in einer Besprechung zu sitzen, würde er viel lieber mit seiner Freundin hier sein. Und zwar um angenehm zu essen gehen, und nicht Dinge zu besprechen, wie man am besten ein Problem löste, dass er leider unwissentlich verursacht hatte.

„Ne, Kirima-san…"

Moris Stimme war leise, schon fast angenehm sanft. Wie die Stimme einer Frau, die einen Mann verführte. Nur um ihn dann in eine Falle zu locken. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie wollen wir das Problem beheben? Hmm…?"

„Ich verstehe leider immer noch nicht, deinen Anhaltspunkt. Welches Problem?"

Kirima ließ ein leichtes Lächeln verlauten und tat so, als wüsste er nicht worüber sie sprachen.

Mit einem Male war etwas Spitzes an seiner Bauchregion, und ohne groß hinzugucken, wusste der Angeklagte, dass es ein Messer sein musste. Doch er wagte es nicht, hinzuschauen.

Es würde nur zeigen, dass er wirklich in einer brenzligen Situation war.

„Ich weiß, dass er nicht auftauchen wird."

Kirima schluckte.

Inwiefern die Mafia Bescheid wusste, lag nicht in seinem Kontingent, aber er konnte es vermuten. Und so wie Mori redete, schien er bereits zu wissen, dass ein gewisser Jemand ihre Pläne durchkreuzt hatte.

„Wer wird nicht auftauchen?"

„Sag, tust du nur so blöd, oder bist du es wirklich?", fragte Mori dann ein wenig belustigt aber auch verärgert, denn sein Grinsen schwankte. Einige der Männer um ihn herum schienen auch nicht wirklich gewillt zu sein, seine dämlichen Fragen hören zu müssen.

Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, Zeit zu schinden.

Als Kirima ihm nach ein paar Momenten immer noch nicht antwortete, verstärkte sich der Druck des Messers.

„Heiwajima Shizuo."

Seine Stimme senkte sich immer mehr, rutschte in den Wisper-Modus, obwohl sie schon extra in der VIP-Lounge saßen.

Doch er schaffte es in seine Stimme eine gewisse Schärfe mit hinein zu bringen, sodass es fast wie das Fauchen einer Katze klang.

„Er und Tom Tanaka werden morgen nicht - wie du uns versprochen hast - bei Lotteria sein. Oh nein…"

Mori begann mit seiner freien Hand eine der Weinflaschen zu öffnen, schenkte erst seinen Kameraden etwas ein, bevor er selbst aus seinem eigenen Glas trank. Kirima wagte es nicht auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen, denn das Messer war sehr wohl noch präsent. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass es keine Pistole war…

„Weil du Heiwajima wegen deiner ach so süßen Freundin rausgeschmissen hast, haben wir nun _ihn_ auf unseren Fersen."

Wer mit _ihn_ gemeint war, wussten alle.

Aber anscheinend war es für Mori von Bedeutung, den Namen dennoch zu nennen.

„Izaya Orihara."

Kirima blieb für einen Moment still, überlegte, bevor er ihm antwortete.

„Konnte ich wissen, dass er so weit ging?"

Ein Schnauben von der Seite.

„Dann kennst du aber Izaya Orihara nicht.", sagte einer der Männer, „Er ist immer da, wenn du es nicht erwartest und klaut dir deinen Lieblingskeks."

Mori lachte.

„Gut gesagt, Fabio."

Der Mann nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, die Bandage an seinen Händen begann langsam nachzugeben und rutschte immer weiter an seinen Handgelenken hinunter. Sein Blick schweifte zur Seite.

„Aber Kirima-san, ich denke, du wusstest bereits vorher, dass wir ein Auge auf Heiwajima geworfen hatten. Und genauso weißt du auch, dass Izaya Orihara besonders bei dem „Monster von Ikebukuro" ein doppeltes Auge auf ihn wirft. Immerhin ist es nicht unbekannt, dass die beiden Erzfeinde sind."

„Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht dein Problem. Warum sollten Heiwajima Shizuo und Tom Tanaka nicht bei Lotteria sein?", fragte Kirima, und hoffte sich noch etwas Zeit heraus zu kitzeln. Leider schien Mori es zu bemerken.

„Weil der Informant diesen Plan längst durchkreuzt hat. Er will nicht, dass irgendjemand anderes außer ihm selbst, dieses _Monster_ umbringt."

Kirima schnaubte.

„Das ist ja mal was ganz absurdes.", erwiderte er und spürte sofort das Messer in seinem Bauch, das fast durch die Kleidung schnitt.

Mori starrte ihn an.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mal nicht die große Klappe aufreißen." Moris Blick wandelte von glühend zu leicht amüsiert. „Hast du dich denn noch gar nicht gewundert, warum sich deine Freundin nicht bei dir meldet?"

Für einen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus.

Nein…

_Nein_.

Sie…sie hatten nicht…!

Kirimas Schock war äußerlich kaum sichtbar, jedoch spürte Mori sein Zittern, das ihm durch seinen Körper ging.

„Zu was Izaya Orihara alles fähig ist, wirst du später noch zu spüren bekommen. Du denkst, du kennst ihn. Du denkst, du kennst so gut wie alle hinterlistigen Tricks von ihm. Aber das tust du nicht. Niemand tut das."

Die Atmosphäre wurde unruhig, während Kirima tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Und er musste ruhig bleiben, sonst hatte er verloren.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

Mori blinzelte kurz, bevor ein schiefes Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte.

„Ah, du meinst Rui-san?"

Kirima wusste, dass sie weg wollte.

Weg aus Ikebukuro.

Weg aus dieser viel zu versifften Stadt.

Und immer wieder hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sein Geschäft ihn hier fest hielt.

Er hätte auf sie hören sollen. Er hätte mit ihr sprechen sollen. Doch alles was ihn gekümmert hatte, war die Arbeit.

Sein fiebernder Blick schweifte auf Moris Gesicht.

Sie wird okay sein.

Sie _ist_ okay.

Immerhin war sie nicht umsonst eine ausgebildete Agentin.

Doch die Zweifel und Sorge blieben. Das konnte vermutlich selbst Mori in seinen Augen ablesen.

„Hmm…"

Eine bandagierte Hand fand ihren Weg zu seinem Kinn und mit dem Zeigefinger, tat er so als müsste er überlegen.

„Tja, was haben wir mit ihr gemacht…? Hmm…wisst ihr es, Jungs?"

Lachen war in der Runde zu hören.

Lachen, das unheilvoll klang.

Aber Kirima wusste, dass sie auf jeden Fall noch lebte. Sonst konnte man schließlich niemanden erpressen.

„Was genau wollt ihr?", sprach er schließlich, weil er genau wusste, dass er keine große Wahl hatte. Mit acht Männern am Tisch war eine Flucht sowieso ausgeschlossen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er, selbst wenn er entkommen konnte, früher oder später geschnappt werden würde. Wenn er bis dahin nicht schon längst von einer Kugel durchbohrt worden war.

Denn es ist die Mafia, mit der er sich einen Feind angeschafft hatte.

Die Seiten konnten ganz schnell wechseln.

Vom Verbündeten zum Feind.

Kirima hörte wie Mori ein kurzes Lachen von sich gab.

„Scheint so, als ob unser Drogenhändler bereit ist, mit uns zu verhandeln…"

Weiteres dunkles Lachen war zu hören, als die anderen Anwesenden mit in Moris Gelächter einfielen.

Es war schon immer nicht einfach gewesen, im Untergrund zu arbeiten. Es war hart, hinterhältig, fies und gemein. Und wenn man nicht aufpasste, hatte man ganz schnell die falschen Leute als Kooperationspartner.

Doch die Erfahrungen hatten ihn gelehrt.

Kirima wusste, auf wen er sich verlassen konnte und auf wen nicht. Es war nicht einfach, durch die Fassaden zu schauen und sich gleichzeitig verdeckt zu halten. Und Fehler passierten nun einmal.

Besser man gestand sich den Fehler ein, bevor man Weiteres verbockte.

„Nun gut, Glatzköpfchen, kommen wir zum geschäftlichen Teil."

Die Stimmung wurde wieder ernst, das Lachen der anderen Männer verebbte langsam. Kirima verengte die Augen, während er jeden einzelnen bedacht musterte.

Sein Blick blieb bei Mori hängen.

„Für den Anfang ist deine Aufgabe, Heiwajima Shizuo aus den Klauen dieses Informanten zu befreien."

Kirimas Augen weiteten sich.

_Befreien_?

Klang ja fast, als ob er das Monster von Ikebukuro gefangen gehalten würde.

Das würde bedeuten, er lege sich direkt mit dem Teufel an.

Heiwajima Shizuo aus den Klauen von Orihara Izaya befreien?

Das wird ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Den Teufel würde er tun.

Orihara würde ihn jagen, ihn leiden lassen, bis von ihm nicht mehr viel übrig war. Das hatte er bereits einmal aus erster Hand erfahren. Seitdem waren die beiden auf geschäftlicher Ebene nur noch selten unterwegs.

Beide Männer mochten sich nicht.

Beide Männer versuchten sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Und Izaya Orihara saß definitiv am längeren Hebel.

Sollte es zu einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen kommen, konnte er sein Drogengeschäft vergessen.

„Aus seinen Klauen befreien…?", gab Kirima dann belustigt von sich, um weiterhin etwas Zeit zu schinden. Aber Mori biss nicht an.

„Noch heute kontaktierst du ihn. Lass dir etwas einfallen in deinem Glatzkopf, verstanden?"

Mori beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne. „Schließlich ist Izaya Orihara nicht der einzige mit guten Kontakten."

Kirima schluckt hart.

Eine Schweißperle ran an seiner Schläfe hinunter, verschwand irgendwo im Nacken.

Hier galt es entweder Miya oder seine Arbeit. Und dieses Mal war die Entscheidung einfach. Und er konnte nicht sicher sein, was genau sie mit ihr vorhatten. Er wollte sie in _einem Stück_ wieder haben…

„Ach ja, und noch etwas…"

Das Messer bohrte sich noch ein weiteres Stück in seinen Bauch, sodass Kirima die Spitze bereits auf der Haut spüren konnte.

„Sollte auch nur ein Wort über uns fallen…"

Mori brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden, denn die unausgesprochene Drohung war deutlich genug. Kirima brachte sich selbst zu einem Grinsen, während er es wagte den Stuhl nach hinten zu schieben.

„Wirst du wohl dein Messer endlich einstecken? Ich hab genug Arbeit um die Ohren."

Kirimas Stimme klang gefasst und selbstsicher, so als ob ihm das Ganze nichts anhaben konnte. Doch es war nur eine Maske, die vor neugierige Blicke schützen sollte.

Mori lachte.

„Das glaube ich dir gerne, Kirima-san.", erwiderte der Mann mit den bandagierten Händen und entfernte langsam das Messer.

Seine grauen Augen piercten sich in Kirimas und ihm entging nicht die stumme Warnung, die er damit ausdrückte.

Als ob die Atmosphäre in dem VIP-Raum nicht schon gefährlich genug war…

„Wir beobachten dich."

Kirima schnaubte.

Das brauchten sie ihm nicht extra sagen.

Es war nur verständlich, dass sie seinen Bewegungen folgen würden.

Trotzdem, es war schon so schwer genug, an brauchbare Informationen zum Thema Izaya Orihara zu kommen. Da konnte er die Mafia auf seinen Fersen eigentlich nicht gebrauchen.

„Wir erwarten zu morgen den ersten Bericht.", sagte einer der Männer, als Kirima kurz vor dem Ergreifen der Türklinke war.

„Natürlich.", antwortete er lediglich, da er es nicht abwarten konnte, aus dieser tödlichen Atmosphäre hinaus zu kommen.

Als nichts mehr kam, drückte er schnell die Klinke hinunter und verließ eilig den Raum.

Warum genau die Mafia hinter Shizuo Heiwajima hinterher war, war selbst ihm nicht bekannt. Es war einfach nur ärgerlich, dass der ganze Mist nur auf einen einzigen Fehler zurückführte.

Den Fehler, Heiwajima Shizuo aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen zu haben.

.

.

.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihm.

Nebelschwaden zogen durch den Raum, als er die Dusche verließ und sich versuchte im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Ein weißes Handtuch bedeckte seinen Körper, hing lose um seine Hüfte, während er sich müde durch die blonden Locken fuhr.

Trotz der heißen Dusche, überdeckte Anspannung die eigentliche Ruhe, die man sonst nach einem relaxten Duschgang verspürte. Das seltsame Gefühl wollte schon seit gestern Abend nicht seinen Körper verlassen.

Shizuo stieß ein unzufriedenes Grummeln von sich, während er sich die Haare trocken rubbelte.

Ob es daher kam, dass er immer noch nicht wusste was mit Kasuka war, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Pest, die in dem überdimensionalen Bett dessen Wunde kurierte…

Was auch immer, das Gefühl nagte an seine Laune.

Der blonde Mann begann sich anzuziehen, richtete sich seine Fliege, bevor er mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel starrte.

Eigentlich war alles wie immer.

Nur, dass er heute bei dem Floh übernachtet hatte. Und an das Ereignis, was zu dem Ganzen überhaupt geführt hatte, wollte er gar nicht denken.

Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er endgültig aus dem Badezimmer trat.

Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch pünktlich beim Treffpunkt sein wollte.

Schließlich konnte er Tom nicht Ewigkeiten warten lassen.

Shizuos Blick lag auf der Tür.

Die Tür, die zu Izayas Schlafzimmer führte.

„Tch…", gab er genervt von sich, bevor er einen letzten Blick in den Raum warf.

Alles war noch so, wie es war, als er zur Dusche getigert war.

Izaya lag immer noch in seiner Bettdecke gewickelt auf der Seite; in seinem Gesicht keine Spur von Schmerzen.

Zum Glück schienen die Tabletten von gestern immer noch zu wirken, denn einen nervtötenden Informanten wollte er definitiv nicht um die Ohren haben…

Shizuo drehte sich um, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, was für ihn selbst nicht gerade einfach war. Denn sonst war es eher umgekehrt der Fall, und er _knallte_ regelrecht alles, was mit Türen zu tun hatte.

Er blickte auf sein Handy.

Noch 15 Minuten.

„Mist!", fluchte Shizuo plötzlich, während er hektisch die Treppen hinunter hastete.

Er riss regelrecht die Tür auf, und begann eilig die Treppen des Mehrfamilienhauses hinunter zu laufen.

Sein Atem wurde schneller, verwandelte sich in ein Keuchen, je länger er lief.

Nun war er _schon wieder_ bei dem Floh geblieben.

Und das wirklich freiwillig.

Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Hatte er jetzt plötzlich Mitleid mit dem elendigen Insekt? Bloß weil er Mitschuld an der Verletzung hatte? Weil er es verschlimmert hatte?

Shizuo war kurz davor zu lachen.

Nein.

Dieser dreckige Floh konnte besser irgendwo auf der Straße verrecken, am besten zwischen ein paar Mülltonen – da wo er eigentlich hingehörte, dieser _Bastard_.

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

Doch noch immer konnte er es nicht einfach so tun.

Es gab schließlich einen Deal, zwischen ihm und Izaya.

Leider wurde er dadurch gezwungen, ihm nichts anzutun. Er wurde gezwungen zu _gehorchen_.

Doch natürlich machte er das nicht aus Jux und Tollerei.

Informationen über Kasukas momentane Lage waren sein Gewinn. Und das war auch das Wichtigste an dieser ganzen Sache.

Ohne die, würde der Floh sicher nicht mehr ruhig in seinem Bettchen liegen und atmen können.

Oh _nein_, mit Sicherheit _nicht_.

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Sein Hand hatte sich unbewusst zu einer Faust geballt, während sein Gesicht eine äußert grimmige Miene zierte.

Es war nicht clever nun über diesen Schandfleck zu denken. Wer weiß, wer gleich von den Schuldnern dafür aufkommen musste…

Shizuo setzte grimmig seinen Weg fort, als sich das rote Männchen in ein grünes verwandelte. Er mischte sich zwischen die Massen Ikebukuros; zumindest versuchte er es.

Einige entdeckten ihn; bemerkten beim Vorbeigehen wem sie da gerade über den Weg gelaufen waren, jedoch war der blonde Mann in der Zeit, in der sie sich umdrehten, schon längst aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Doch die meisten rauschten kommentarlos an ihm vorbei, den Blick auf das Handy, die Uhr oder stur geradeaus gerichtet. Aber heute hatte er das Gefühl, wirklich von allen Seiten beobachtet zu werden. Auch als er sich mehrmals unauffällig umblickte, während er ging, konnte er niemanden entdecken. Ob er einfach nur noch müde war und sich schon Dinge einbildete…?

Shizuos Gesicht hellte sich auf, als der Name „Lotteria" in sein Sichtfeld kam. Tom wartete bereits und blickte passenderweise in seine Richtung, sodass er ihn nicht rufen musste.

Doch je näher er dem Restaurant kam, desto komischer fühlte er sich.

„Shizuo?", begrüßte Tom ihn fragend und zog ein überraschtes Gesicht. „Eigentlich wollte ich gerade alleine los. Du solltest doch erst später kommen…"

Shizuo antwortete nicht.

Sein Blick lag in der Ferne, während er nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte.

Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass hier irgendetwas eindeutig nicht stimmte.

Auch wenn er nicht ganz deuten konnte, was es war.

Die Menschen liefen weiterhin geschäftig durch die Gegend, so wie es jeden Tag der Fall war. Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches.

„Hm? Shizuo?"

Die Luft vibrierte.

Auf eine ganz seltsame, gefährliche Art und Weise.

Shizuo verengte die Augen.


	24. Fear

Er rollte sich zur Seite.

Ein seichter Schmerz durchzog seine linke Seite und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sehr wohl noch verletzt war. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen rollte er sich zurück auf den Rücken; atmete noch eine Weile, bevor er die dunklen, rötlichen Augen öffnete.

Blinzeln.

Nochmals.

Dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

Ohne groß nachzudenken, wurde die Decke zur Seite befördert und er blickte zur Seite.

Niemand zu sehen.

Unbewusst hatte sich sein Atem beschleunigt und er musste sich kurz zusammen reißen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Blonde Haare.

Braune Augen.

Warme Hände.

Sein Geruch.

Alles verfolgte ihn in seinen Gedanken, in dem Moment, wo er aufgewacht war.

Das gestrige Ereignis, was ihm etwas Röte auf die blassen Wangen zauberte. Der Moment danach, als dieser Muskelprotz ihn einfach ins Bett befördert hatte und…

Izaya knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Pah.

Er musste wohl immer noch in einem Albtraum gefangen sein, wenn er nur noch an Shizuo denken konnte…

Er setzte sich langsam auf, bis seine Füße den Boden berührten.

„Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…du bist-"

Es dauerte wohl einen Moment, aber schließlich klingelten bei ihm die Alarmglocken. Er stoppte in seinem Selbstgespräch, blickte um sich, bis er auf den Wecker auf seinem Nachtschrank starrte.

Automatisch weiteten sich seine Augen, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während Adrenalin begann durch seine Adern zu pumpen.

„Nein…"

Das Wort durchbrach die Stille des riesigen Raumes, der immer noch viel zu groß für eine einzige Person war. Und genau _das_ war das Problem.

_Wo zum Teufel war Shizuo Heiwajima_?

Izaya war hektisch.

Binnen Sekunden stand er auf seinen Füßen, durchquerte den Flur, trat in das Badezimmer. Wie ein Analyse-Programm starten seine Augen die Suche und sein Blick heftete sich auf das benutzte, weiße Handtuch auf dem Boden. Als nächstes wurde die Dusche inspiziert und durch die feuchten Wände war klar, dass Shizuo geduscht haben musste.

Izaya biss sich auf die Lippe.

Bloß wann?

Wie lange war es her?

Warum war er nicht wach geworden?

Er war sonst auch immer empfindlich, was Geräusche anbelangte.

Für einen kurzen Moment zitterte seine Hand, die er verärgert in seinen Haaren hatte, bevor er sie wieder entspannte.

„Ruhig, Izaya Orihara.", sprach er mit sich selbst, während er in den Spiegel starrte.

Es brachte nichts nun hektisch zu werden.

Es würde Fehler mit sich bringen. Fehler, die er später nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Das war nicht _er_.

Izaya Orihara machte keine Fehler.

Der Informant atmete tief ein und aus, fokussierte den Blick, als er aus dem Badezimmer zurück in sein Schlafzimmer spazierte.

Nun gelassen, begann er sich zu kleiden und zog sich in aller Ruhe an. Schließlich ging er erneut in das Badezimmer und schnappte sich die Zahnbürste.

Das unruhige Gefühl war immer noch präsent, doch Izaya Orihara war nicht bereit das nach außen zu zeigen. Selbst, wenn es momentan niemand sehen konnte. Es sollte schließlich keine Gewohnheit werden…

Als er die morgendlichen Tätigkeiten hinter sich gebracht hatte, saß er auf seiner schwarzen Couch und klappte sein Handy auf.

Shizuo konnte noch nicht weit gekommen sein.

Nach ein paar Mal tippen befand er sich in dem Programm, in das er wollte.

Der rote Punkt bewegte sich in einem regelmäßigen Tempo durch die Straßen, zeigte, dass der ehemalige Bartender höchstwahrscheinlich mit Tom Tanaka unterwegs war. Doch es könnten auch andere Sachen dahinter stecken.

Izaya verengte die Augen.

Als allererstes sollte er zusehen, dass er herausfand, ob die Handlanger von Kirima irgendwas anderes geplant hatten. Vor allem aber das italienische Restaurant war sehr verdächtig.

Aber dafür hatte er schon einen geeigneten Spion im Kopf, der ihm mit Sicherheit die besten Informationen besorgen konnte.

Plus die eigenen, die er noch herausfiltern würde…

Ein Grinsen begann sich in seinem Gesicht breit zu machen, dass schon viel eher nach Izaya Orihara aussah.

Mit einem eher spielerischen Hopser, sprang er von der Couch und nahm stattdessen auf dem schwarzen Schreibtischstuhl Platz.

Während der PC hochfuhr, tippte er sich im Adressbuch bis zu der Nummer durch, zu der er wollte.

Flink nahm er gleichzeitig die Maus in die Hand und öffnete diverse Akten und Programme.

Es wählte eine ganze Zeit durch, doch schließlich meldete sich jemand mit einer rauchigen Stimme.

„Ah, Orihara-san…", säuselte der Mann am anderen Ende, was Izaya zum Grinsen brachte.

„Wenn ich einen Anruf kriege, heißt das wohl Arbeit für mich, nicht wahr?"

Izaya lachte kurz.

„Du hast es erfasst. Wir treffen uns an unserem üblichen Treffpunkt. In einer Stunde."

Man hörte ein lautes Geräusch im Hintergrund und der Informant wusste, dass er schon in der Nähe der U-Bahn Station sein musste.

„Lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

„Keine Sorge."  
Mit einem Klicken wurde aufgelegt und das Mobiltelefon in seiner Plüschjacke verstaut, die er sich nun überzog. Denn er hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes keine Zeit mehr.

Es herrschte ein Gedränge wie immer.

Je weiter er nach unten kam, desto schlimmer wurde es.

Ob es teilweise wegen dem schlechten Wetter kam, war nur eine Vermutung. Wäre er in einer anderen Lage gewesen, hätte er es mit Sicherheit genossen, den Menschen zuzusehen, wie sie in letzter Sekunde die U-Bahn verpassten und fast dabei die Fassung verloren.

Aber nicht heute.

Izayas Blick heftete sich erneut auf die digitale Zeitangabe auf seinem Handy, bevor er es schnell wieder verschwinden ließ. Es war schon später, als er angenommen hatte.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl durchströmte ihn, ließ ihn unruhig werden.

Er wusste nicht was Shizuo tat. Er wusste nicht, ob er bereits in die Arme des Feindes gelaufen war.

Aber selbst wenn – er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Angreifer ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

Niemand legte sich mit Orihara Izaya an.

Und schon gar nicht mit seiner _Beute_.

Ihre hinterhältigen Pläne waren nicht _seine_ Pläne, und ihr geplanter Angriff war nicht _sein_ geplanter Angriff. Und niemand sollte es wagen, das Monster zur Strecke zu bringen.

Das war immer noch _seine_ Aufgabe.

Der Informant bog um eine Ecke, lief noch zielstrebig ein paar Schritte, bevor er aus dem Augenwinkeln ein Blinken sah.

Fast hätte er es übersehen.

Schnell setzte er sein übliches Grinsen auf, bevor er auf die Person in der Ecke zuging. Der Mann saß auf dem Boden, schäbige Klamotten zierten seine Äußerlichkeit. Im Schneidersitz hatte er die Hände in den Schoß gelegt, während eine halb aufgegessene Instantnudelpackung neben seinen Beinen stand. Zum Glück war es eine der weniger besuchten Ecken der U-Bahn Station, sodass sie momentan alleine waren.

Der Mann richtete sich auf, sobald der schwarzhaarige Mann auf ihn zukam. Mit zitternden Fingern, packte er seinen schlabbrigen Hut und hob ihn ein Stück hoch.

„Orihara-san…"

Seine Stimme war leise und rau, bedacht, unauffällig zu sprechen.

„Warum treffen wir uns nicht an dem anderen Ort? Es ist zu voll heute."

Izaya verengte die Augen, wusste aber, dass er Recht hatte. Sie waren zwar in einer abgelegenen Ecke, doch es lief ab und zu immer noch einer vorbei.

„Du weißt du doch, was man immer sagt. Zeit ist Geld, Shino-san.", gab Izaya von ich und begann mit den Händen zu gestikulieren.

Shino jedoch blieb erst still und zog sich den Hut ein Stück tiefer ins Gesicht.

Einige Leute liefen hinter ihnen vorbei, flüsterten hinter gehobener Hand. Das Gedränge ließ zwar langsam etwas nach, aber es war immer noch nicht leer genug, um entspannt durch die Massen gehen zu können. Er sollte sich mal erku-

„Die Zeit läuft dir davon."

Izayas Grinsen schwankte für eine Sekunde und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Shino sich etwas eigenartig benahm. Nun, natürlich hatte er es eilig, doch so wie der Spion es gesagt hatte, klang es fast, als ob er wusste, dass er hinter etwas Bestimmtem her war.  
Er verengte misstrauisch die Augen während er ihn musterte.

Doch bevor Izaya etwas dazu sagen konnte, sprach Shino erneut.

„Auch ein ähnlicher Spruch, den man so sagt. Oder?"

Bei dem letzten Wort drehte er den Kopf nach links und legte fragend die Hand an sein Kinn.

Innerlich lachte Izaya.

_Wenn das wirklich alles ist, was du mir damit sagen wolltest, Shino-san…_

„Ah, Shino-san, nun ist nicht wirklich die Zeit um über sowas zu philosophieren.", begann der schwarzhaarige Mann säuselnd und trat einen Schritt näher, sodass sie kaum einen Meter auseinander waren. Izayas Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Ich habe _wirklich_ keine Zeit, also wenn wir nicht bald zum Geschäft kommen…"

Izaya ließ den Satz unbeendet, beobachtete wie Shinos Blick sich verhärtete.

„Du wolltest etwas von _mir_, Orihara-san. Und _ich_ habe alle Zeit der Welt.", sagte er als ein Statement, das deutlich ausdrückte, dass Shino sich nicht von dem Informanten bedrohen ließ. Und schon gar nicht hetzen. Denn ihm war bewusst, wie wichtig seine Rolle als Informationsbeschaffer für den Informanten war, sodass er sich Dinge erlaubte, die sich andere wahrscheinlich nicht mal trauten zu denken.

Doch Izaya grinste nur.

„Richtig. Ich vergaß~", zwitscherte Izaya und machte sich einen Hehl draus, dass sein kleiner Spion – der nun mal mitunter einer der besten war – ihm gerade die Position deutlich gemacht hatte.

Izaya trat einen weiteren Schritt näher, sodass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

Shino bewegte sich nicht, als er die Worte hörte und Izaya wusste, dass der Mann verstanden hatte.

Er rückte ab, richtete sich seinen Plüschmantel, während er unauffällig ein Stück Papier mit Geldscheinen aus seiner Tasche holte.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank, mein Herr.", wechselte Shino in seinen anderen Charakter und spielte den armen Bettler in der U-Bahn Station.

Izayas Grinsen daraufhin blieb nicht lange in seinem Gesicht.

„Heute Abend. Spätestens morgen.", kommentierte Izaya noch, während er sich schon umdrehte, um den Platz zu verlassen. Doch sein Blick heftete eine Weile auf Shinos bärtiges Gesicht, das er sich womöglich extra hat anfertigen lassen.

Shino verstand den Befehl.

Er kniete sich wieder hin, nahm die Stäbchen in die Hand und aß weiter aus der Instantnudelpackung. Kein einziger Blick wurde ihm mehr gegönnt und Izaya wusste, dass die Sache laufen würde.

Denn nicht Shino hatte ihn in der Hand.

_Er_ hatte _ihn_ in der Hand.

Pah.

Wäre ja noch besser, wenn die Spielfiguren anfangen würden, ihren König zu übertrumpfen…

Während Izaya die U-Bahn Station verließ und bereits auf den Rolltreppen stand, klappte er sein Handy erneut auf.

Die Zeit raste und aus einem irgendeinem perfiden Grund, machte es ihn kribbelig, nicht zu wissen, was dieses Monster trieb.

Izaya knirschte mit den Zähnen, tippte sich in seinem Adressbuch zu einer bestimmten Nummer durch. Es wählte durch. Lange.

Erneut gab der schwarzhaarige Mann ein Zischen von sich.

Nein.

Es würde nicht so laufen.

Mit Sicherheit nicht.

Diese Idioten sollten aufpassen, dass sie nicht in ihre eigene Falle tappten. Denn Izaya Orihara machte sich keinen Hehl daraus, andere soweit zu treiben, dass sie nicht mehr wussten, was sie glauben sollten.

Und er würde den Spieß umdrehen.

Egal wie aussichtslos es aussehen mag.

Izaya Orihara fand immer einen Weg.

Schließlich war er nicht umsonst der beste Informant in Tokyo…

Dann knackte es in der Leitung.

.

.

.

Atmen.

Gehetztes Atmen.

Blut, das wie ein geängstigtes Tier durch ihre Adern pochte.

Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Sie drückte sich enger an die Wand hinter ihr, soweit es ihr Körper erlaubte. Die Kälte schlich sich in ihre Finger, ließ sie zittern.

Beinahe hätten sie sie erwischt. Sie konnte von Glück reden, dass Mori so dumm war, irgendwelche halb starken Glatzköpfe auf sie aufpassen zu lassen. Denn die waren nicht mal wirklich ansatzweise so stark, wie sie äußerlich wirkten. Nur schlecht für sie war, dass ihre Flucht sich nicht gerade als einfach herausstellte. Sie war immer noch im Hauptquartier, das wusste sie, doch in irgendeinem Raum, den sie nicht kannte.

Sie musste schnell zu Kirima und ihn warnen.

Ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Ein Geräusch von draußen ertönte, was sie zusammen zucken ließ. Sie klebte sie förmlich an die Wand und hielt ihren Atem an. Sie konnte hören, wie Stimmen näher kamen und lauter wurden.

„…Ja nicht wahr? Ich würde sowas nie sagen. Er sollte aufpassen, dass er sich nicht bald selbst in die Schusslinie stellt."

Eine sehr dunkle Stimme, die nicht wirklich freundlich klang. Eine weitere Stimme gesellte sich dazu.

„Aber ich finde irgendwie, dass er Recht hat."

Miya kannte die Stimme.

Ein Quietschen erklang, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Frau verengte die Augen, versuchte die Situation zu erfassen. Doch hinter dem Regal, wo sie sich versteckt hatte, konnte man nicht so gut sehen.

Es wunderte sie, dass die beiden Männer anscheinend von ihrer Flucht noch nichts gehört hatten. Denn sie schienen sich in aller Ruhe an dem Snack-Automaten in der Ecke zu bedienen.

Normalerweise werden so gut wie alle Agenten informiert und teilweise damit beauftragt, denjenigen wieder zu finden. Miya wusste das, da sie selbst einmal einen Mann einfangen musste, der einen wilden Fluchtversuch gestartet hatte. Ein Mann der nicht entkommen durfte.

Entweder war sie als Person nicht so wichtig – was eher vorteilhaft für sie war – oder diese Schlafmützen hatten noch nichts mitbekommen.

„Apropos…", begann der eine Mann, der ein seltsames Muster in seinen kurzen, braunen Haare eingraviert hatte. „Er ist schon wieder beschäftigt oder?"

Der andere Mann lachte kurz, gab ein Schnauben von sich, während er sich den Schokoriegel in den Mund schob.

„Oh ja? Mit was denn? Wetttrinken?"

Der andere zog eine Grimasse.

„Nein. Er soll Miya Masami wieder einfangen."

Ihr Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, bevor sie sich selbst zur Ruhe besinnen musste. Noch war alles im grünen Bereich. Sie hatten sie nicht entdeckt, und bisher hatte sie keine Spuren auf ihrem Fluchtweg hinterlassen. Sie war übervorsichtig und sehr genau. Sie war sich sicher, dass nichts auf sie hindeutete.

Sie spürte, wie ihr rechter Fuß begann einzuschlafen, und das war sicher nicht von Vorteil.

Der Mann, der laut ihren Informationen Fabio hieß, fing an zu lachen.

„Na dann brauchen wir uns ja keine Gedanken machen. Mori hat bisher noch niemanden entkommen lassen."

Nein.

Sie hielt die Luft für ne Sekunde zu lange an, und merkte es erst, als ihre Lunge nach Sauerstoff verlangte.

_Nein_.

Wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach, hatte sie wirklich den Teufel hinter ihr her. Schließlich war auch Mori derjenige, der sie in diese ganze Situation hinein gebracht hatte. Doch ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass sie mit einem der besten Agenten Katz und Maus spielen sollte.

Das würde das Ganze weitaus gefährlicher machen.

Denn schließlich war Mori bekannt für seine hinterhältigen Methoden, die einerseits brutal sein konnten, aber auch so schleichend, dass man fast nicht mal wusste, wer denn sein Angreifer überhaupt gewesen war.

Miya wusste nicht, wann genau er angefangen hatte, nach ihr zu suchen – aber das war egal, denn wenn er schon dabei war, dann blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr.

Sie kramte so leise wie nur möglich in ihrer Hosentasche, holte zwei kleine Phiolen hervor. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und auch für Notfälle hatte sie immer ein paar „Knock-out"-Mittel dabei. Es wunderte sie zwar, warum diese ihr noch nicht abgenommen wurden, aber man durfte auch mal Glück im Unglück haben. War ja nicht ihre Schuld wenn manch einer solche wichtigen Sachen vergaß. Sie grinste kurz. So schnell sie konnte bereitete sie das Abschussmodell vor, machte sie hinter dem Regal bereit.

Die ahnungslosen Männer, sprachen weiterhin über belanglose Dinge, als die erste Phiole traf.

Der Mann mit der rauchigen Stimme war das erste Opfer. Die Frau versuchte noch die zweite abzufeuern, doch der zweite Kerl wandte schlagartig den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
Der erste Mann merkte erst jetzt, dass ihn was im Nacken getroffen hatte und begann zu fluchen, bevor er langsam nach unten kippte.

Fabio jedoch, schien sich nicht so sehr beirren zu lassen, wie sein Kumpel.

„Komm raus.", zischte er dunkel, während die Augen wachsam hin und her gingen. Seine Hand rutschte automatisch zu seiner Jackentasche.

Miya wusste, je länger sie wartete, desto mehr Zeit hatte er, sie zu finden. Doch die Phiole konnte sie nicht auf ihn abfeuern. Dem Betäubungsmittel würde er nur ausweichen, wenn nicht es sogar abwehren. Und dann brauchte er nur der Schussrichtung folgen und sie war erledigt.

Sie würde den Überraschungseffekt ausnutzen, der ihr noch blieb. Das war die beste Möglichkeit.

Während Fabio für eine Sekunde zu lange in die falsche Richtung schaute, begann sie ihren Angriff. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die sie sonst nur selten an den Tag legte, langte sie vorwärts – geräuschlos, unsichtbar, bis sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel war.

Aber der Agent war aber auch nicht langsam, denn er zog rasch eine Pistole aus seinem Jackett, als er die Person vor sich bemerkte. Doch bevor er auch nur irgendeinen Schuss abfeuern konnte, fiel die Pistole plötzlich zu Boden.

Miya hatte das Objekt mit nur ein paar Handgriffen aus seinem Griff befreit, schleuderte die Waffe aus seiner Reichweite, sodass sie ihm das Betäubungsmittel direkt in den Hals stechen konnte.

Man hörte noch, wie er wütend grummelte und um sich schlug, doch die Frau war bereits ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt.

Mit einem kalten Blick bedachte sie den am Boden zappelnden Mann, der nun vor sich hin krächzte und versuchte zu verhindern, dass er bewusstlos wurde. Doch das Mittel war zu stark um dagegen anzukämpfen.

Sie wartete noch, bis Fabio keinen Laut mehr von sich gab, bevor sie sich umdrehte, und leise aus der Tür schlich.


	25. Concern

Ein Klicken ertönte.

Die Waffe wurde geladen, während der Schütze sich noch ein Stück tiefer lehnte.

Wie eine Kamera, stellte sich der Zoom seines Auge ein und er setzte auf sein Ziel an. Kein Wackeln war von außen zu sehen, und die Konzentration lag voll auf der Ausführung seiner Arbeit. Würde er daneben schießen, hieß das Versagen und Versagen hieß Tod.

Zumindest wurde ihm das so gesagt, und er glaubte ihnen jedes einzelne Wort. Denn diese unheimliche Aura um seine Arbeitgeber war nicht normal.

Er machte seine Arbeit schon seit Jahren, und bisher hatte er kein einziges Mal versagt. Er wusste wie man sich tarnte, untertauchte und ganz im Stillen das Ziel ausschaltete.

Jahrelange Erfahrung hatte all seine Sinne geschärft, ließ ihn vorsichtig werden, ließ ihn alles Seltsame in der Umgebung erahnen. Und im Moment konnte ihn niemand entdecken.

Zumindest sollte das der Fall sein.

Doch irgendwas spürte der Schütze in der Luft.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Doch egal wie lange er horchte und wartete, es geschah nichts.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sich wieder fokussierte. Sein rechtes Auge blieb offen und setze auf das Ziel an. Nur noch wenige Leute streunten durch die Straßen und durch sein Gewehr sah er sowieso nur eine Person.

Einen Mann um genau zu sein.

Neben diesem Mann lief noch jemand anderes, dessen Beschreibung er direkt bei sich liegen hatte. Er wusste, dass der Typ mit den Rasterlocken der Falsche war. Sollte er auch nur einen anderen außer den blonden Mann in dem Bartender Outfit erledigen, würde sein Kopf rollen.

Erbarmen kannte er so oder so nicht.

Er atmete tief ein, als die beiden Männer in seine Seitengasse abbogen und direkt vor der ersten Haustür stehen blieben. Nun war die perfekte Gelegenheit.

Er drehte sich ein wenig in seiner Position, zielte nochmals nach, um den perfekten Winkel zu erreichen – doch alles wurde schwarz.

Alles war pechschwarz.

Erschrocken wich der Mann von dem Gewehr, ließ es zu Boden fallen, während er auf seinen Händen ein Stück zurück rutschte. Sein Atem ging schneller und irritiert blickte er um sich, doch bevor er sich wehren konnte, hatte er ein Messer an seinem Hals.

Der Schütze schluckte hart, blickte von dem Messer auf, in ein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Ne, Masamune-san…", ertönte die freundliche Stimme des Mannes, der wie ein hinterhältiger Fuchs auf ihn herab starrte.

„Sie scheinen nicht mal im Geringsten zu wissen mit wem Sie sich anlegen, oder?"

Die Frage klang seltsam.

Der Schütze wusste nicht auf was es bezogen war, doch als der grinsende Mann über ihn keine Anstalten machte, ihn den Hals aufzuschneiden, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag ein wenig und er konnte klarer denken. Er wusste nicht wer er war, und noch weniger wusste er, warum er ihm nun drohte. Aber es konnte ja nur mit seinem Auftrag zusammen hängen.

Doch noch weniger verstand er, wie er ihn hier oben gefunden hatte.

Der Mann verengte die Augen und nahm den anderen misstrauisch in Augenschein, bevor er die erste Frage stellte.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Ein Lachen ertönte, das viel mehr wie das Ausstoßen von hohlen Geräuschen klang. Es währte nur kurz, und der Mann beugte sich nach unten, ging dabei fast in die Hocke.

„Oh, das ist ziemlich unwichtig, Masamune-san. Ich wollte Ihnen nur einen Rat geben…"

Der Schütze wusste instinktiv, dass der Mann, den er hier vor sich hatte, ein Profi war. Er war auf seine Art und Weise stark – zumindest versprühte der Mann eine intensive Aura, die bei ihm die Alarmglocken klingeln ließen. Wie dunkle, giftige Wolken ging eine Präsenz von ihm aus, die den Schützen hart schlucken ließ. Besonders, als sich die dunklen, rötlichen Augen zu Schlitzen verengten und der Mann noch ein wenig näher rückte, merkte er die Gefahr in der er sich befand.

„Sollten Sie Shizu-chan ohne meine Erlaubnis töten, sind Sie der nächste, ne…?"

Ein tiefes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht und er rückte von ihm ab, zog das Messer dabei weg. Der Schütze beobachtete, wie er die kleine Waffe zurück in seinen Plüschmantel steckte.

Shizu-chan?

Töten?

Meinte er etwa den blonden Mann in der Bartender-Kleidung?

„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich etwas unhöflich war, Masamune-san.", sagte der Mann mit dem Plüschmantel, während er sich nach dem Gewehr bückte. Die Gefährlichkeit in seiner Stimme war verschwunden, doch der Blick war noch derselbe.

Der Schütze, der immer noch nicht wusste, woher der andere seinen Namen hatte, blieb stumm und entschied, im Moment nur zu beobachten; zu analysieren.

„Lass uns doch nochmal von vorne beginnen.", ertönte die nun überaus freundlich wirkende Stimme, während er mit dem Gewehr im Kreis tänzelte.

„Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, mein Name ist Izaya Orihara."

Das Gewehr wurde auf ihn gerichtet.

„Und Sie sind Masamune-san."

Er wusste nicht, was der Mann im Kopf hatte.

Er wusste nicht, was genau hier los war.

Er wusste nur, dass dieser Izaya Orihara gefährlich war, und ohne wirkliche Mühe seinen Auftrag vereitelt hatte.

„Was wollen Sie damit erreichen?"

Der Finger rückte noch einen Millimeter näher an die Abschussvorrichtung, und etwas unruhig beobachte er die Bewegungen des seltsamen Mannes.

„Aber Masamune-san, hat man Ihnen keine Manieren beigebracht? Wo ist Ihr ‚Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen?' Hm?"

„Ich wüsste eher lieber, woher Sie meinen Namen kennen."

Das Gewehr war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet und der Mann mit dem Fuchsgrinsen, schien für einen kurzen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er schon fast wehleidig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es scheint, als müsste man Ihnen wirklich noch die Basics beibringen."

„Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?"

Izaya Orihara legte das Gewehr an sein Gesicht, schloss ein Auge und begann ernsthaft zu zielen.

„Neugier ist der Katze Tod, Masamune-san. Aber interessant, wie Sie versuchen Informationen zu sammeln."

Der Schütze bewegte sich nicht, denn er wusste nicht, ob der andere empfindlich darauf reagierte. Manche vollbrachten unüberlegte Dinge, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlten. Denn von der physischen Kraft her, konnte er den anderen überwältigen - wenn er wollte. Seine dünne Statur zeugte nämlich nicht gerade von Muskelkraft…

„Aber das ist _meine_ Arbeit und nicht Ihre, Masamune-san. So gerne ich Sie auch unter meine Fittiche nehmen würde, ich akzeptiere keine Auszubildenden, tut mir Leid~"

Der Mann am Boden verengte die Augen.

Er war ein sehr gesprächiger Mann.

Und dennoch konnte er nicht herausfinden, was er von ihm wollte. Natürlich seinen Auftrag vereiteln, das war klar. Wegen diesem „Shizu-chan", der ja anscheinend der Mann in dem Bartender-Klamotten war. Doch andererseits, schien das nicht alles gewesen zu sein.

„Nein. Meine Arbeit ist eine andere. Ich bin ein Auftragskiller. Und mein Auftrag war-"

„Shizu-chan zu töten. Ich weiß."

Bei seinen nächsten Worten, nahm seine Stimme wieder diesen gefährlichen Ausdruck an, der dem Schützen nicht geheuer war.

„Ihn zu töten ist und bleibt _meine_ Aufgabe. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass irgendein Auftragskiller von der Mafia mir meine Beute weg schnappt."

Eine Grimasse überzog für einen Moment sein Gesicht und der Schütze wusste, dass er es todernst meinte.

Wer zum Teufel war dieser Orihara Izaya?

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", sprach er dann, als er realisierte, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht ungeschoren aus der ganzen Situation heraus kommen würde. Vor allem sein Arbeitgeber würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, bevor er sich anschließend von dieser Welt verabschieden konnte.

„Sie sind ein cleverer Mann, Masamune-san. Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen will."

.

.

.

Staub und abgeblätterte Farbreste wurden in das Apartment gespuckt, als ein gewaltiger Tritt die Holztür zum Einsturz brachte.

„Sawato-san. Sind Sie Zuhause?", rief Tom in die schäbige Wohnung hinein, wobei er bedacht darauf war, nicht auf die halb geöffneten Müllsäcke zu treten.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war wieder mal hoch, dass der Kerl schon über alle Berge war. Denn die Wohnung hier sah nicht gerade danach aus, als ob hier einer in den letzten zwei Tagen einen Fuß hinein gesetzt hatte.

Shizuo blieb mitten in dem Haufen Dreck stehen und zündete sich die dritte Zigarette in Folge an. Der Rauch erfüllte langsam die Wohnung, mischte sich mit dem unangenehmen Geruchs des Abfalls.

„Hah…schon wieder einer, den wir melden müssen.", seufzte Tom, während er sich am Kopf kratzte.

Shizuo drehte sich um und horchte erneut auf verdächtige Geräusche.

Vorhin noch hatte eine Gang ihnen aufgelauert und den Weg zum nächsten Schuldner versperrt. Auch wenn es erleichternd wäre – sie waren leider nicht der Grund für diese gefährliche Aura, die Shizuo schon die ganze Zeit spürte.

Doch hinzu kam nun langsam dieser stinkende Geruch, den er immer wahrnahm, wenn der verdammte Dreckskerl irgendwo in der Nähe war. Doch Shizuo konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass der Floh sein Bett schon verlassen hatte, geschweige denn das Apartment.

„Lass uns gehen, Shizuo."

Der Blondschopf nickte, folgte seinem Chef durch die kaputte Eingangstür wieder hinaus und ging langsam die Stufen hinunter.

Der Floh musste hier irgendwo sein.

Der Geruch war zu penetrant.

Shizuo verzog das Gesicht.

Er wollte nicht wissen, warum er sich wieder in der Stadt herum trieb. Sicherlich nicht, um etwas Gutes zu tun.

Just in dem Moment ertönte ein Klingelton und genervt blieb der ehemalige Bartender stehen. Tom hielt ebenfalls an und musterte seinen Kumpel, der sein Handy heraus fischte.

„Kasuka?", fragte Tom, doch bereute die Frage, denn Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn wissen, dass es mit Sicherheit nicht sein Bruder sein konnte.

„_Was?_", begann Shizuo das Gespräch, musste die Wut für einen Moment unterdrücken, wodurch sein ganzer Körper ein wenig zitterte.

Tom runzelte die Stirn, doch hatte eine Vermutung wer am Telefon sein könnte.

„Aber Shizu-chan, schon wieder schlecht gelaunt? Hm?"

Das Telefon knackte ein wenig als Shizuo zischte.

„Wie kann man _nicht_ schlecht gelaunt sein, wenn man deine Stimme hört!", erwiderte Shizuo bissig und unterdrückte seine Muskelkraft in seiner rechten Hand, damit sein Handy verschont blieb.

„Wie gemein, Shizu-chan~", wimmerte der andere in seiner quengeligen Tonlage, die den ehemaligen Bartender nur noch mehr ankotzte.

„Wobei du gestern noch ganz andere Dinge gesagt hast…"

Eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe breitete sich auf Shizuos Wangen auf, die Tom fragend die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„_Tch_. Du hast wohl zu viel Tabletten geschluckt."

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber _du_ warst es, der mir das Schmerzmittel aufgezwungen hat. Oder hast du das auch schon wieder in deinem kleinen Gehirn vergessen?"

Wie immer war Izaya dabei ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Ihn zu provozieren, sodass ihm der Geduldsphasen reißen würde. Doch so leicht machte er ihm es nicht.

„Was willst du, Floh?", knurrte Shizuo schließlich, als er ein paar Mal tief eingeatmet hatte.

„Es geht um Kasuka."

Allein der Name seines Bruders reichte aus, um eine gewisse Nervosität in ihm auszulösen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und es konnte nichts Gutes heißen, wenn Izaya ihn mitten am Tag wegen Kasuka anrief.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Shizuo direkt danach, begann ohne es zu merken, das Telefon in seiner Hand zu quetschen.

„Komm zu meinem Apartment. Wir sprechen dort weiter."

„Warte, du Flo-", sagte Shizuo noch, als er merkte, dass der andere auflegen wollte, doch das Gespräch war bereits beendet.

Tch.

Dieser Bastard.

Wehe er hatte irgendwas mit seinem Bruder angestellt, dann konnte er wirklich gute Nacht sagen!

Tom schien bereits zu ahnen, was passieren würde, denn er seufzte nur und musterte seinen Kumpel mit einem teils sorgenvollen Blick.

„Izaya…?"

Der blonde Mann antwortete nicht, sondern atmete nochmals tief aus, trampelte auf seine Zigarette, die ihm schon vorhin vor Wut aus dem Munde gefallen war.

„Der Floh denkt wohl, dass er mich rumkommandieren kann, dieser Bastard…", zischte Shizuo, während er bereits begann Richtung Shinjuku zurück zu tigern.

Tom wusste, dass wenn der andere den Namen Izaya hörte - und das irgendwie in einer Verbindung mit seinem Bruder stand – war der Blondschopf nicht aufzuhalten.

Er ließ den Mann von dannen ziehen, blickte ihm noch eine Weile hinterher und fragte sich, wann Izaya und Shizuo sich endlich mal erwachsener benehmen und die jahrelange Feindschaft begraben würden.

Tom schob sich die Brille ein Stückchen höher.  
Vermutlich niemals.

.

Shizuo beeilte sich.

Er glaubte dem Floh sowieso kein Wort. Zumindest nicht, wenn er keine Beweise hatte. Und mit Sicherheit war das sowieso nur der Köder um das Monster in eine Falle zu locken.

Doch bevor er da hinein trat, tat er besser eigene Nachforschungen.

Während er einen Zebrastreifen überquerte, wählte das Mobiltelefon durch, läutete mit seinem konstanten Piepton in den Ohren.

Shizuos Gesichtsausdruck verschlechterte sich um jede Sekunde, in der sein Bruder nicht abnahm. Er fluchte kurz, bevor er das Handy zurück in sein Jackett stopfte.

Schien wohl so, als ob er in letzter Zeit immer zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt anrief. Wobei sich Shizuo immer noch wunderte, was Kasuka damit meinte, als er sagte, dass er ihn nicht mehr anrufen solle. Sein Bruder hatte ihm nicht einmal einen Grund genannt.

Ein wenig seltsam war das schon.

Ob er von seinem Chef zu irgendwas gezwungen wurde…?

Er machte sich zu viele Gedanken.

Shizuo schüttelte mit dem Kopf, stieg aus der U-Bahn und eilte zwischen den Leuten hindurch. Einige schienen sein barsches Benehmen unhöflich zu finden und wollten anscheinend etwas erwidern, doch taten es nicht, als sie Shizuos bitteren Ausdruck sahen, der für unbekannte Leute einfach nur Angst einflößend war.

Doch Shizuo bekam davon nichts mit.

Seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Bruder.

Und bei diesem _beschissenen Bastard_.

Weil es gar nicht anders sein kann. Denn Izaya war ganz sicher nicht unbeteiligt. Unschuldiges Lämmchen konnte er heute nicht spielen…

Mit Anlauf und ohne wirklich auf das Rufen der Empfangsdamen zu achten, stürmte Shizuo den Rest der Treppen hinauf, die zu seinem und Izayas Apartment führten.

Etwas außer Atem blieb er kurz stehen, ehe er die Hand hob und begann gegen die Tür zu hämmern.

Beinahe sofort öffnete sich die Tür und Izaya erschien im Türrahmen, musterte den Blondschopf von oben nach unten. Seine rötlichen Augen verengten sich, bevor er in der Gegend suchend hin und her blickte.

„Ist dir jemand gefolgt?", war schließlich das erste, was aus Izayas Munde kam. Da Shizuo immer noch dabei war seinen Atem zu fangen, tat er nichts anderes, als verwirrt zu schauen, bevor er mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Immerhin meinte er sich nicht daran zu erinnern, irgendwen oder irgendwas gesehen zu haben, was ihn verfolgt haben könnte.

Darauf hatte er sowieso nicht geachtet. Das war schließlich das Unwichtigste von allem im Moment.

„Komm rein.", sagte der Floh schließlich, während er die Tür ein Stück weiter aufmachte und zur Seite trat. Langsam trat Shizuo ein, jedoch entging ihm nicht, wie Izaya weiterhin die Gegend beobachtete. Entweder war er wirklich paranoid oder es war irgendwas passiert.

„Was ist mit Kasuka?", platzte Shizuos hervor, sobald er wieder vernünftig atmen konnte und starrte in Izayas rötliche Augen.

„Warte einen Moment.", sagte der andere jedoch nur und Shizuo bekam eine Wutader mehr im Gesicht. Was zum Teufel sollte er denn noch warten?

Der Informant überquerte die kurze Strecke zu seinem Schreibtisch auf dem der PC seinen Platz hatte und beugte sich hin zur Maus. Statt sich hinzusetzen, blieb er stehen.

Shizuo folgte ihm, fuhr sich durch die blonden Locken und versuchte sich immer noch ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Izaya, wenn du nich-"

„Ssch!", befahl Izaya und nahm den Zeigefinger vor den Mund, bevor er ihm mit einem Nicken dazu aufforderte herzukommen.

Während der ehemalige Bartender näher trat, stellte der Floh die Lautstärke des Computers höher, sodass man Geräusche besser hören konnte.

Shizuo verengte die Augen und wusste nicht genau, was das für Geräusche sein sollten, bis er plötzlich ein Muffeln wahrnehmen konnte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand.

Das Rascheln von Kleidung war zu hören, während das verklingende Geräusch von dem Muffeln immer mehr in den Hintergrund rückte.

„Was…Izaya…"

Shizuo lehnte sich noch ein Stück näher zum PC hin, stieß dabei fast den Informanten selbst um. Izaya sagte nichts, ließ sich etwas zur Seite drängen, als der ehemalige Bartender sich näher zum Computer beugte.

„Das hat gestern eine Kamera in Kasukas Nähe aufgenommen.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Mann, während er mit der Maus nochmals an die richtige Stelle klickte, um die Geräusche von vorne beginnen zu lassen.

Shizuo blieb immer noch erstaunlich ruhig neben ihm, wobei seine Wut momentan wohl von dem Schock übertönt wurde.

„Vielleicht wurde er entführt? Hmm…Kidnapping? Bei einem TV-Star nicht ganz einfach." Der Informant legte die Finger ans Kinn.

„Izaya…"

Shizuos Stimme war dunkel.

Gefährlich.

Doch das hielt den anderen keineswegs auf.

„Ouh, oder war es noch etwas _ganz_ anderes…"

Izaya merkte gar nicht, wie seine Stimme automatisch in den üblichen neckenden Ton überging, der Shizuos Blut zum Kochen brachte. „Ich will ja nicht hoffen, dass deinem lieben Bruder _so etwas_ passiert ist!"

Izaya kräuselte die Stirn, während er begann zu gestikulieren.

„Hmm, aber es könnte allerdings a-"

Der harte Boden, der mit seinem Rücken kollidierte, war wahrscheinlich nicht mal das Schlimmste, das nun passierte. Wie ein wildes Biest, hatte Shizuo ihn ruckartig zu Boden befördert, die Hand an seinem Hals, was dem schwarzhaarigen Mann langsam die Luft abschnürte. Der Schreibtischstuhl rollte von der Wucht aus dem Weg, kam nach einigen Sekunden zum Stehen.  
Da Shizuo direkt auf seiner Hüfte saß, blieb ihm leider die Möglichkeit verwehrt, an seine Messer zu kommen. Seine Wunde meldete sich auch zu Wort, und Izaya hoffte, dass sie nicht schon wieder aufreißen würde.

Der furiose Blick mit dem Shizuo ihn durchlöcherte, erinnerte Izaya nur zu gut an das Monster. An den _echten_ Shizuo.  
Izaya wusste, er hatte sich nicht verändert.

Er wusste, dass er sich das Ganze nur eingebildet hatte.

Als würde er sich jemals _ändern_…

So etwas wie Erleichterung fuhr durch seinen Körper, während sich langsam ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. Ein Kichern wollte ihm entweichen, doch der Druck auf seinen Kehlkopf ließ es nicht zu. Sein Atem rasselte weiterhin keuchend durch seinen Mund.

„Wo. ist. Kasuka…"

Die Worte wurden bedrohlich ruhig ausgesprochen und jedes einzelne nacheinander. Man merkte die angestaute Wut dahinter, die bewusst versucht wurde, zurückzuhalten, doch Izaya wusste genau, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ihm der Geduldsfaden reißen würde.

Da er nicht wirklich sprechen konnte, versuchte er mit seinen Händen auf Shizuos Monsterhand hinzuweisen, indem er seine Fingernägel in die Haut bohrte, doch das schien der Muskelprotz nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

„Antworte!"

_Wie denn,_ du Schlaumeier…

Izaya starrte in die braunen Augen, amüsierte sich trotz seiner misslichen Lage daran, dass Shizuo so einfach zu provozieren war.  
Shizuo war nicht _anders_.  
Er war immer noch genauso wie immer: ein Monster.  
Izaya wusste nicht, wie Shinra auf so einen schwachsinnigen Gedanken kam, dass etwas anders war.

Sicherlich _nicht_.  
Shizuos Augenbrauen zuckten, bis er sich schließlich entschied, doch die Hand von Izayas Kehle zu nehmen. Augenblicklich atmete er hörbar ein, schnappte nach Luft, während er mit den Händen seinen Hals rieb.

Ein Kichern, verbunden mit einem röchelnden Husten kam aus seinem Munde und Shizuo sah aus, als ob er ihm dafür gleich die Faust ins Gesicht geben wollte.

„Spuck's aus Bastard, sonst kannst du dich von deinem Leben verabschieden!"

Izaya merkte, dass er es ernst meinte – immerhin ging es um seinen geliebten Bruder. Doch es war einfach zu amüsant, den Blondschopf in Rage zu sehen.  
Aber für heute war es genug.

Er wollte nun wirklich nicht tot enden.

Schon gar nicht durch das Monster von Ikebukuro.

„Beruhige dich, Shizu-chan.", begann der Informant, während ein kleines Seufzen von sich gab.

„Hast du schon vergessen, was unser Deal besagt?"

„Dein Deal ist mir im Moment sowas von scheiß egal…", knurrte Shizuo, während er den anderen an seinem schwarzen Shirt packte und halb zu sich hoch zog, sodass Izaya unwillig in der Luft gehalten wurde.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Izaya mit unschuldiger Stimme und gestikulierte mit den Händen in der Luft herum, auch wenn es wahrlich nicht angenehm war, mit seinem Oberkörper in der Luft zu hängen.

„Dann tut es mir leid, dir nicht helfen zu können."

Das Grinsen auf Izayas Gesicht schien sich nur noch mehr zu vertiefen. Shizuo knurrte bevor er den Floh ruckartig losließ. Der schwarzhaarige Mann verzog das Gesicht, als er mit seinem Kopf auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Tch. Verrecke, Bastard."

Shizuo richtete sich auf, blickte kurz hinunter in ein überraschtes Gesicht, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon stiefelte.

Izaya saß immer noch perplex auf dem Boden, als er die blonde Statur mit seinen Augen verfolgte.

„Shizu-chan?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Seine Muskeln bewegten sich auf hektische Weise, während sein Körper sich blitzschnell aufrichtete. Dadurch, dass er seine Hausschuhe nicht anhatte, rutschte er fast aus, als er dem anderen hinterher lief.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Statt einer Antwort hörte er nur ein Knurren.

Bevor der ehemalige Bartender aber die Tür öffnen konnte, hatte sich Izaya seinen Arm geschnappt. Beide Männer blieben stehen, was jedoch nur einen kurzen Moment andauerte.

Shizuo versuchte die Hand halbherzig abzuwimmeln, indem er den Arm nach vorne zog, doch Izaya blieb hartnäckig.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst…", begann Izaya mit warnender Stimme, die ungewöhnlich ernst klang. Shizuo spitzte die Ohren, versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich umzudrehen.

Doch anstatt Worte, hörte man plötzlich ein Seufzen.

Shizuos Ausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„…bringst du Kasuka nur noch mehr in Gefahr."

Nun drehte sich der Blondschopf doch um, seine Augen funkelten voller Emotionen, die aus ihm herauszubrechen drohten.

Die Wut war am stärksten.  
Danach kam Verwirrung.

Und auch so etwas wie Hilflosigkeit. Aber das wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil er nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte, nach Kasuka zu suchen.

„Wenn ich…", Shizuo holte tief Luft, „herausfinde…dass _du_ hinter allem steckst…"

Seine Stimme schien vor Wut zu zittern, denn es wirkte, als müsste er ein lautes Brüllen unterdrücken.

Rote Augen blickten in braune, versuchten die Emotionen zu analysierten, die darin schwammen, als würden sie gleich überlaufen. Wie eine zu voll gefüllte Badewanne.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, in dem Izaya sich zusammen reißen musste, um nicht gleich Dinge zu tun, die er momentan nicht wagen sollte.

Stattdessen begann sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten, dass so typisch für ihn war. So typisch für Shizuo, dass dieser gleich erkannte, dass der Floh seine Pläne im Hintergrund schmiedete.

„Shizu-chan…kannst du nicht wenigstens _einmal_ an die 1% glauben?"

Shizuo schnaubte halbherzig.

Shizuo Wut war gedämpft für einen Augenblick, doch noch nicht komplett verschwunden. Der Blondschopf blickte ihn an, als ob er darauf wartete, dass Izaya anfing zu lachen und ihm sagen würde, wie dumm er war, erneut in seine Falle zu tappen.

Doch es passierte nichts.

Izaya grinste.

„Du würdest mir eh nicht glauben, egal was ich dir erzähle oder?"

Shizuo antwortete nicht.

Sein Blick war weiterhin glühend, doch er schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Tch."

Shizuo schnaubte abfällig und riss sich schließlich los, stürmte ungehalten durch die Tür, bevor Izaya weiteres tun konnte. Die Luft blies ihm ins Gesicht, als das Knallen der Tür ertönte, und damit auch der Wind in die Wohnung drang.

Er blieb noch eine Weile stehen, blickte ihm überrascht hinterher, bis das letzte bisschen blond hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war.

Dann seufzte er.

„Nun…wenn du es so haben willst, Shizu-chan…", murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor sein sich Gesicht zu einem bitteren Grinsen verzog. „Dann wundere dich nicht, was passieren wird."

Seine Hand nahm die Türklinke in die Hand und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er zu seinem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich den Schreibtischstuhl der zur Seite gerollt war. Seine Computermaus flitzte buchstäblich wie das Tier über den Tisch. Etliche Dokumente öffneten sich, wurden von dunklen Augen überflogen und bearbeitet, bevor sie wieder geschlossen wurden und er sich der nächsten Information widmete.

Wenn er es so haben wollte, dann sei es so.

Izayas Grinsen verstärkte sich, hielt so lange an, bis er irgendwann anfing zu lachen.

Er schlug den Kopf in den Nacken, lehnte sich nach hinten und rollte durch den Druck von seinem Computer.

Es war egal!

Egal, was er tat.

Egal, was nun passierte.

Warum er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken um einen Muskelprotz gemacht hatte, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Unsinnig; sowas von bescheuert.

Das Lachen verebbte langsam.

Mit einem Seufzen blickte er durch den kahlen Raum.

Da nicht einmal Namies Präsenz ihn erfüllte, wirkte er noch kälter als zuvor. Minimaltisch und kalt. Die Frau, die nun mal nicht aus freiwilligen Gründen seine Sekretärin war, hatte sich kurzfristig Urlaub genommen. Dabei wollte sie nur sicher gehen, dass bei dem „Spontan-Ausflug", den sich ihr geliebter Seiji und seine Freundin Mika Harima vorgenommen hatten, nichts schief lief. Und mit schief laufen, waren Dinge gemeint, über die er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Es war so oder so schon absurd genug, dass Namies Liebe für ihren Bruder stetig zu wachsen schien.

Ein belustigtes Schnauben entwich ihm, während er den Blick zurück auf den Bildschirm des Computers richtete.

Es war zu schade, dass sie nicht hier war.

Es machte Spaß, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen; ihr den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

Sie wäre eine gute Ablenkung.

Eine gute Ablenkung von seinen momentanen Gedanken, die einfach nicht zu dem Namen Orihara Izaya passten.

Es würde noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis er ihre kalte Anwesenheit erwarten konnte.

Ein letztes Mal blies er in einem erschöpften Seufzer die Luft aus seinen Lungen, bevor er sich aufrichtete und den PC herausfordernd anstarrte.


	26. Trepidation

Es roch nach Geröll.

Und Benzin.

Die beiden einzigen Gerüche, die sich momentan in seiner Nase festgesetzt hatten, wie ein Kaugummi unter den Schuhsohlen.

Lästig war, dass es kaum eine andere Möglichkeit gab, etwas anderes wahrzunehmen.

Er spitzte die Ohren, als ein neues Geräusch in seine Reichweite erklang.

Geruch- und Hörsinn waren momentan das einzige, was ihm etwas Orientierung gab. Er lag immer noch auf einem kalten Boden in irgendeiner Ecke und lehnte mit Mühe aufrecht an einer Wand. Zumindest vermutete er, dass es eine Wand war.

Durch ein Band oder ein Tuch – wahrscheinlich eher letzteres, waren seine Augen verbunden, was natürlich das Klischeehafteste bei einer Entführung war. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn nicht.

Das Geräusch von der Seite wurde lauter und nun konnte er sogar Stimmen hören. Gestampfe von Schuhen, die mehr als 70kg tragen mussten, kamen langsam näher.

Er unterdrückte ein Zittern, als er durch seine Ohren versuchte wahrzunehmen, wo genau sich die Personen befanden. Seine Ohren waren zwar noch gut intakt, aber dennoch war es ihm nicht möglich das Gespräch zu verfolgen, das er nun aus der Ferne wahrnehmen konnte.

Bruchteile von Wörtern konnte er verstehen, doch es war nicht genug um irgendwelche Hinweise auf seine Entführer zu geben.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier verweilte oder wie er überhaupt hierhergekommen war. Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war eine Tasse Tee.

Eine Tasse Tee, die er sich nach einem anstrengenden Tag gegönnt hatte; zusammen mit ein paar selbstgebackenen Keksen von Ruri und einer angenehmen Sofalehne in seinem Rücken. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, aber auch ein produktiver Tag. Aber das war alles was er von dem Tag in Erinnerung hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wie genau er-

Ein plötzliches Klingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Der bekannte Klingelton seines Handys erfüllte den kalten Raum, in dem er sich befand und hallte laut an den Wänden wider. Gleichzeitig konnte er andere Stimmen aus der Ferne hören, die fluchend näher kamen. Es vibrierte nicht weit von ihm, irgendwo auf dem Boden.

Kasuka wunderte sich, warum man ihm sein Handy noch längst nicht abgenommen hatte. Waren seine Entführer wirklich so dämlich oder war es pure Absicht? Hatten sie es absichtlich in seiner Nähe gelassen?

Das Klingeln dauerte an, während das Stampfen von Schuhen lauter wurde. Instinktiv versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch wenn Hände und Füße verbunden waren, war das gar nicht so einfach.

Sein Kopf begann zu schwirren, als er die Kraft aufwand, sich hochzuhieven.

„Er ist es. Perfekt!"

Eine dunkle Stimme, die ihm nicht bekannt vorkam. Anscheinend haben seine Entführer auf diesen Anruf gewartet, denn das Gewusel wurde lauter, während mehrere Leute sich versammelten. Das Mobiltelefon wurde vom Boden aufgesammelt, denn das vibrierende Geräusch verschwand.

„Hier", hörte man jemanden sagen, bevor wahrscheinlich das Telefon rumgereicht wurde.

Es wurde leiser, und dann ein Klicken.

„Heiwajima-san, ungewöhnlich, dass du so lange brauchst um deinen Bruder anzurufen~", säuselte einer von ihnen, während seine Stimme Höhen und Tiefen mit sich nahm.

„Ist dir dein kleiner Superstar doch nicht so wichtig, huh?"

Kasuka krampfte zusammen.

_Nii-san!_

Nein.

Sie haben das alles nur…

Nur wegen…

Wegen ihm.

Wegen seinem Bruder.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Es waren mehrere Männer, das konnte Kasuka einschätzen, doch wie viele genau konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht vier? Oder sogar fünf?

Kasuka lauschte gebannt, als das Lachen der Männer verklang und sonst nichts weiter zu hören war. Nur ein rauschendes Geräusch, was wahrscheinlich die Lautsprecherfunktion des Handys war, damit alle besser zuhören konnten.

„Hmm? Sprachlos oder einfach nur überrascht?", höhnte einer der Männer, doch noch immer kam keine Antwort. Unzufriedenes Gemurmel breitete sich aus, während einer von den Männern kurz davor war, erneut zu sprechen – doch dann tat sich was. Das Rauschen wurde lauter und dann plötzlich hörte man eine Stimme.

„Oh? Ist das ein Trick? Bin ich hier im Radio? Ich scheine mich wohl verwählt zu haben…"

Kasukas Augen weiteten sich.

„Huh? Wer bist du?", verlangte einer der Männer zu wissen, doch dieser erntete eine Schelle an seinem Arm, bevor das Telefon weiter gereicht wurde.

„Wer ich bin? Spielen wir nun doch ein Spiel? Ah, ich wusste, ich bin im Radio! Ich grüße meine Eltern, meine-"

„Heiwajima-san, ich glaube nicht, dass du Zeit für's Scherzen hast."

Die Stimme wurde dunkel, vermischt mit Ungeduld, die auch Verwirrung zeigte.

Kasuka wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Er kannte die Stimme am Telefon.

Er hatte sie oft genug in seiner Kindheit gehört. Auch wenn sie leicht verzerrt klang – irgendwie anders.

„Oh, ich fürchte dasselbe gilt dann auch für euch.", kam die neckische Stimme aus dem Telefon geschossen und brachte die Stimmung zum Schwanken.

_Was denkt er eigentlich wer er ist?_

_Wir lassen uns doch nicht verarschen!_

_Weiß er denn nicht-!_

Man hörte wütendes Gemurmel, provozierte Stimmen, die im nächsten Moment von dem Anführer der Truppe zur Ruhe gebracht wurden.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie uns kennen."

Der Anführer wechselte in eine ernsthaftere Stimme und begann den Herrn am Telefon zu siezen. Doch das schien den Anrufer kein Stück zu interessieren.

„Ne ne, Kasu-chan? Dein Bruder ist wirklich ein Idiot!", die Stimme seufzte kurz, bevor sie fortfuhr, „Tut mir Leid, das musste ich nochmal loswerden."

Die Stimme klang, als ob es ihm überhaupt nicht Leid tat, und das merkten auch die Entführer, die sich langsam von dem dreisten Herrn verarscht fühlten.

Kasuka spürte die wachsende Aufmerksamkeit, die sich langsam auf seine Person richtete.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Izaya war schon immer ein gewitzter Kerl.

Und er war auch der einzige, der ihn _Kasu-chan_ nannte.

„Oi…"

Schritte die sich ihm näherten, bevor er eine grobe Hand in seinen Haaren spürte. Kasuka zischte unter seinem Atem und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es in Wahrheit ziemlich schmerzte.

„Wer ist der Kerl am Telefon, hah? Spuck's aus!"

Kasuka wandte sich in seinem Griff und versuchte den Schauer aus Ekel standzuhalten, der ihn überfuhr, als der Mann mit seinem Mund viel zu nahe an seinem Ohr war.

Wenn er überhaupt eine Chance haben wollte, durfte er Izayas Namen niemals aussprechen.

Er traute dem Mann noch immer nicht über den Weg, doch im Moment war das sein einziger Hoffnungsschimmer, an den er sich klammern konnte. Er wusste Izaya hatte ein sehr großes Netzwerk an Informationen, das er nutzen konnte.

Hatte man ihn gebeten, ihm aus den Händen seiner Entführer zu befreien?

Unwahrscheinlich.

Also was war Izayas Motiv?

„Lass ihn los.", kam eine andere, sehr viel ruhigere Stimme an Kasukas Ohren, die aber wohl mit Autorität sprach.

Der Griff in seinen Haaren lockerte sich, bis Kasukas Körper nicht mehr in der Luft hing.

Mit dem Ellenbogen landete er auf dem steinernen Boden, versuchte den Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken, der in seiner Kehle hochkam und zu entschlüpfen versuchte.

„Antonio-san…war der Name, ne?"

Das immer noch jemand am Telefon war, schien die halbe Mannschaft vergessen zu haben, denn es wurde plötzlich totenstill. Keiner wagte was zu sagen, bis plötzlich Angesprochener nach dem Handy verlangte, denn Kasuka spürte den Luftzug der Person mit der ruhigen Stimme, als er vorbei ging.

„Müssen wir wirklich noch Verstecken spielen? Ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich nicht persönlich vorstellen kann.", wurde geantwortet, die Stimme weiterhin ruhig. Ein Lachen kam aus dem Telefon, das Kasuka schon mehr als einmal gehört hatte. Doch durch das Telefon klang alles nochmal etwas anders.

„Persönlich vorstellen? Ich bitte Sie, Antonio-san. Sind Sie wirklich so vergesslich?"

Angesprochener verengte die Augen misstrauisch, doch bevor er darauf antworten konnte, fuhr die Stimme am Telefon fort.

„Ich möchte einen Deal vorschlagen."

„Einen Deal?"

Gemurmel war unter den Anwesenden zu hören und nicht nur die Entführer begannen sich zu wundern, was dieser ganze Auftritt zu bedeuten hatte. Auch Kasuka kam das Ganze nicht richtig vor. So schön es auch klingen mag, Izaya war bestimmt nicht hier, um ihm aus der Patsche zu helfen. Er glaubte nicht daran. Aber so wie mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit Kasuka benutzte, so konnte Kasuka den Spieß auch umdrehen.

„Wir sollten lieber zusammen arbeiten, meinen Sie nicht auch? Denn wenn wir das gleiche Ziel haben, erleichtert das so einiges.", kam es aus dem Telefon,

Antonio schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er selber ein röhriges Lachen von sich gab. Kasuka biss sich auf die Lippe. Izaya war wie eh und je: Erzfeind seines Bruders. Als ob er sich so eine Chance entgehen ließ…

Das war die perfekte Gelegenheit um Shizuo zu erwischen.

Denn er würde kommen.

Kasuka wusste, dass Shizuo ihn suchte.

Er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er wusste, wo sein Bruder steckte.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss Ihr Angebot leider ausschlagen."

Kasukas Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

_Was?_

Kasuka war kurz davor laut in den Raum zu rufen.

Wie kommt es, dass seine Entführer ein solches Angebot ausschlugen? Ahnten sie, dass der Herr am Telefon nichts Gutes bedeutete? Spürten sie instinktiv, dass da was im Busch war?

Natürlich.

Wer würde auch schon auf jemanden hören, der nicht einmal seinen Namen preisgab?

„Also wirklich, Antonio-san…wer ist nun hier kindisch? Hat sich der Herr nicht einmal den Deal angehört und dann gleich abgelehnt…tsk, tsk." Aus dem Telefon kamen tadelnde Geräusche, bevor das Ganze in einem Seufzer endete.

Kasuka lauschte gebannt, als in der unangenehmen Stille die nun hier im Raum herrschte, die Luft zu vibrieren schien. Antonio schien sich nicht einmal einen Hehl draus zu machen, denn im nächsten Moment schnaubte er belustigt.

„Ich brauche keinen Deal mit Ihnen einzugehen, _Orihara-san_. Es ist nur wirklich schwer sich mit anzusehen, wie sich Shizuo Heiwajima aus seiner eigenen Dummheit hierher begibt. Das wissen _Sie_ sicherlich am besten…nicht wahr?"

Für eine Weile kam gar nichts aus dem Handy.

Es blieb still.

Kasuka konnte fast nicht glauben, dass noch jemand so wortgewandt war wie Izaya. Kasuka hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was seine Entführer mit seinem Bruder wollten. Sicherlich nichts Gutes, das war klar, jedoch ließ das Motiv ihn nachdenken. Was war der Grund? Der Grund dafür, Shizuo Heiwajima hierher zu locken?

„Manchmal ist Dummheit gar nicht so verkehrt, Antonio-san."

Die Stimme hatte ein Tacken mehr Ernsthaftigkeit, das Neckische war für einen Augenblick verschwunden. Anscheinend war der Informant nicht so sehr überrascht von der Tatsache, dass die Mafia ihn bereits selbst im Visier hatte, als Antonio dachte.

„Es kommt glaube ich ganz darauf an, wie Sie Dummheit definieren.", erwiderte der Agent und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Kasuka, der instinktiv spürte, dass jemand auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

Der Superstar unterdrückte ein Zittern, als sich der andere zu ihm hinkniete. Die Aura, die von ihm ausstrahlte wirkte gefährlich. Dafür musste Kasuka den Mann nicht einmal sehen können.

„Dummheit kann auf der Basis von Aktionen liegen, die einem selbst schaden. Dummheit kann aber auch darauf basieren, mit welchen Personen man in seinem Umfeld zu tun hat."

Kasuka spürte, wie Antonio mit der Hand durch seine Haare fuhr, nichts weiter tat, als sie in seine Hand zu nehmen und mit dem Daumen zu betasten. Die Angst war immer noch als eine Gänsehaut an seinem Körper sichtbar, doch in seinem Gesicht ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Glauben Sie wirklich daran, Antonio-san?", kam es aus dem Handy, dieses Mal viel näher an seinen Ohren als vorher. Kasuka hielt den Atem an, als Antonio plötzlich in seiner Bewegung stoppte.

„Oh, aber natürlich."

Er gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich.

„Ich habe zwei Beispiele vor mir, die mir das bestätigen."

„Hmm, ich frage mich, was Sie damit meinen?"

Izayas Stimme wankte, so als ob er nicht wusste, was er erwarten sollte.

„Sie wissen, wovon ich spreche."

Das spielerische aus der Stimme war verschwunden. Antonio schien nicht gewillt sein, weiter das Thema auszuführen. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um Kasukas Haare, wobei Kasuka versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

„Jedenfalls ist der Deal gestorben, Orihara-san."

Mit diesen finalen Worten, erhob sich der Agent aus der Hocke, ließ Kasuka schlussendlich in Ruhe, welcher aus Reflex begann auszuatmen.

Ein Lachen ertönte aus dem Mobiltelefon, das eine ganze Weile andauerte. Keiner sagte etwas, denn sie alle hatten wohl zu viel vorm Fernseher gehockt, und wussten, dass ein solches Lachen am Ende nie was Gutes bedeutete.

„Zu schade, wirklich zu schade! Ich hatte mich schon so sehr auf einen grandiosen Showdown gefreut! Nun ja, auch nicht weiter wild. Sie sind sowieso nur _Nebenbesetzung_, Antonio-san."

Die Unterhaltung wurde immer feuriger, zumindest hörte Kasuka im nächsten Moment ein leises Zischen, das eindeutig von Antonio kam, welcher immer noch direkt neben ihm stand.

„Orihara-san. Mischen Sie sich weiter ein und es wird unangenehm für Sie."

„Uaah! Jetzt wird mir im Radio schon gedroht, wie gruselig!"

Izayas scherzende Stimme schien nicht nur Antonio aufzuregen. Alle Agenten waren aufgeladen - wie eine Ladung Volt.

Denn Izaya liebte die Gefahr.

Wie früher, so auch noch heute.

„Orihara-"

„Sie haben den Deal abgelehnt - schon vergessen? Was für neue Möglichkeiten mir das bietet, scheinen Sie nicht bedacht zu haben."

Wären Kasukas Augen nicht verbunden, hätte er die verengten Augen von Antonio und den grimmigen Blick darin sehen können.

„Eine Sache, Orihara-san."

„Hmm?"

„Sagen Sie Heiwajima-san, dass er sich beeilen soll."

„Ehhh?", kam es theatralisch aus dem Handy, während das Wort in die Länge gezogen wurde.

Kasuka krampfte zusammen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund spürte er Gefahr.

Noch mehr Gefahr, als es momentan sowieso schon war.

Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

Zittern – viel stärker als vorher - machte sich an seinem Körper bemerkbar.

„Was lässt Sie glauben, dass ich mich auch nur einen Zentimeter für Sie bewege, Antonio-san?"

Ein plötzlicher Schuss ertönte.

Ein schmerzender Schrei folgte.

Qualvolles Jauchzen und Atmen war für eine ganze Weile zu hören, dass den kompletten Raum erfüllte. Alle anderen waren still. Manche starrten nur entsetzt auf die Szene vor ihnen, während andere es mit einem gelassen Blick hinnahmen.

Keiner sagte etwas.

Weder aus dem Handy kam etwas, noch sonst ertönten Geräusche. Nur das qualvolle Stöhnen war präsent, dass immer noch andauerte.

Antonio bewegte den Kopf nach vorne, nahm das Handy nahe an seinen Mund, bevor er sprach.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihnen Kasuka Heiwajima egal ist."

Er unterbrach sich kurz selbst, als er seine Waffe im Hintergrund nachlud.

„Aber Shizuo Heiwajima ist es nicht."

Mit der Stille die darauf folgte, hatte Antonio ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet. Das Stöhnen ließ langsam nach, jedoch konnte man es immer gut im Hintergrund wahrnehmen.

„Und was glauben Sie, was passieren wird, wenn Shizuo Heiwajima seinen Bruder verliert…?"


	27. Impatience

_18 Stunden vorher_

„Dieser verdammte Bastard!"  
Die fluchenden Wörter raunten über die Menschenmassen Ikebukuros, ließen die Leute erschrocken von ihren Handys hochschauen. Doch der blonde Mann war so schnell an ihnen vorbei gesaust, dass sie nicht mehr als eine Silhouette wahrnahmen.

„Dieser kleine, dreckige, miese…"

Die fluchende Welle hörte nicht auf. Die Parade an Schimpfwörtern, die ihm zu dem Informanten einfielen, kam blitzschnell aus seinem Munde geschossen. Offen und laut, manche Wörter unter seinen Atem gegrummelt, schimpfte er weiter, während er das Gefühl hatte jede Minute eine Wutader mehr im Gesicht zu haben. Ein innerer Konflikt baute sich auf.  
Außen hin wütend und besorgt, so wusste er im Inneren nicht wirklich, ob Izaya nicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte…

_Shizu-chan…kannst du nicht wenigstens _einmal_an die 1% glauben?_

Die Wörter hallten in seinem Kopfe umher, ließen ihn wirklich an der Hinterlistigkeit des Flohs zweifeln. Der Ausdruck, der sich in Izayas Gesicht widergespiegelt hatte, zeugte von Wahrheit, jedoch wusste Shizuo, dass der Bastard ein guter Schauspieler war.

Er war ein Meister des Tricks.  
Der List.  
Und doch wollte ihn dieses Gefühl nicht loswerden.  
Dieses Gefühl, dass der Floh mal _nicht_ gelogen hatte.  
Shizuo krampfte die Augen zu und versuchte kopfschüttelnd diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich zu verwerfen.

„Als ob er…"

Seine gemurmelten Worte gingen in dem Strom Ikebukuros unter, gingen verloren in dem Lärm. Er wanderte nun schon eine ganze Weile umher, auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder. In seiner Wohnung hatte er ihn nicht angetroffen, was eigentlich schon fast verständlich war. Denn momentan befand er sich immer noch an den Dreharbeiten seines neuen Films, wofür er einige Monate in dem Hotel verweilen musste.

Shizuo überquerte die nächste Straße, achtete nicht einmal auf die fahrenden Autos, sondern sprang teilweise über sie hinweg, als wären sie nichts weiter als ein paar in den Weg gefallene Äste.  
Sein Atem rasselte durch seine Lungen, als er endlich durch den Eingang des Hotels ging. Die Sorge wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, und wuchs nur noch stärker, als er die Polizei im Eingangsbereich entdecken konnte. Ohne groß nachzudenken stürmte er auf die Officer zu, wurde überrascht angeblickt, bevor er auch schon begann auf sie einzudreschen.

„Wo ist Kasuka?!"

Die Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war, ein übler Scherz des Flohs, begann zu wachsen – doch erlosch sobald der Polizist ihn mit ernsten Augen anstarrte.

„Sind Sie Heiwajima-san? Shizuo Heiwajima-san?", fragte der Polizist ruhig und ließ sich nicht von Shizuos unruhiger Stimmung aus der Fassung bringen. Shizuo starrte bloß für einen Moment, bevor er nickte.  
Er musste sowieso erst wieder zu Atem kommen, also ließ er den anderen weiter sprechen.

„Wir konnten Sie in ihrer Wohnung nicht auffinden, also haben wir einen Suchtrupp auch nach Ihnen losgeschickt." Pah, wie sollten sie ihn auch finden, wenn er keine offizielle Wohnung mehr hatte? Nur dank dem Floh – es widerte ihn an, dass er dem Floh dafür irgendwie dankbar war – hatte er wenigstens ein Dach über seinem Kopf…

„Aber gut, dass Sie hier sind. Wir müssen Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."  
Shizuo atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein uns aus, bevor sich sein Blick verhärtete.

„Wo ist Kasuka?", wiederholte er und machte allein durch seine Aura verständlich, dass mit ihm nicht zu scherzen war.  
Als die Stimmung begann sich zu ändern, schluckte der Polizist hörbar, doch machte keine Anstalten seine Frage zu beantworten.

Er war sehr wohl bekannt bei der Polizei – immerhin beging er fast täglich Sachbeschädigung, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres. Shizuo hatte Glück, dass sein Chef – aber auch insbesondere Tom so tolerant war, und ihn nicht kündigte. Es war ein Wunder.  
Shizuo ließ einen Seufzer verlauten, ehe er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge nach vorne bahnte.

„Hey!"  
Jemand schien endlich zu merken, dass der blonde Mann nicht gewillt war zu gehorchen.  
Ein paar Sekunden hatte er noch die Freiheit, bevor er kurz beim Fahrstuhl von einem festen Griff an seinem Arm festgehalten wurde.

„Heiwajima-san, bleiben Sie hier. Er ist nicht dort."

Die Stimme sprach mit Autorität, ruhig und gefasst.  
Shizuo drehte den Kopf zur Seite, bedachte den Mann mit einem Blick, der töten konnte.

„Wir haben den Tatort genauestens unter die Lupe genommen und sind dabei die Spuren zu verfolgen. Wir werden ihn finden."  
Der Polizist ließ seinen Arm los, als er merkte, dass der ehemalige Bartender aufhörte sich zu wehren. Immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt von auch nur irgendeinem Wort, das der Polizist von sich gab, schnaubte er.

„Lassen Sie mich in sein Zimmer.", kam es ihm von den Lippen, und Shizuo unterdrückte das schlechte Gefühl, dass ihm in der Magengrube lag.

„Nein."

Die simple Verneinung seiner Anfrage, brachte sein Blut erneut zum Kochen.  
_Zum Teufel mit denen!_  
Schon fast Zähne fletschend knurrte er wütend, durchlöcherte den Polizisten weiterhin mit Todesblicken und war kurz davor, ihm an den Kragen zu gehen.

„Zumindest nicht jetzt."  
Shizuo hielt inne.

„Die Spurensuche ist immer noch dabei die letzten Hinweise aufzuspüren, die uns helfen könnten. Und genau _Sie_ sind eine wichtige Figur in diesem Fall."  
Shizuo gefiel nicht wie der Officer über ihn sprach – als ob das Ganze nur irgendein Spiel für ihn war, was er gewinnen musste. Es erinnerte ihn an diese törichte Pest von einem Informanten…

Der Officer räusperte sich, bevor er mit seinem Arm zur Seite fuhr.  
„Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Keiner wagte es ihn zu zwingen – das war nur allseits bekannt, jedoch versuchten sie es mit geschickten Worten. Vor allem weil sie wussten, dass Shizuo Heiwajima ein emotionaler Mensch war. Oder wie einige von ihnen dachten: ein Monster.

Der blonde Mann grummelte unter seinem Atem, traf dann aber nach einigem Zögern die innere Entscheidung, dem Polizisten zu folgen.  
Sie betraten einen Raum, der wahrscheinlich ein Warteraum oder eine Lobby darstellen sollte – nicht dass Shizuo wirklich wusste, was es nun wirklich war – und wurden begleitet von zwei weiteren Abgeordneten, die sehr nach Bodyguards aussahen. Zum Schutze des Abfragers, kein Zweifel.

Ein Tisch wurde bereits in die Mitte platziert mit zwei Stühlen. Wahrscheinlich um provisorisch einen Verhörraum nachzuahmen.  
Ohne weitere Mätzchen setzte sich der Angeklagte auf den gemütlichen Stuhl mit der beigen Polsterung und starrte direkt in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Ich werde ihnen keine Hilfe sein.", begann Shizuo direkt, während er den Blickkontakt behielt und versuchte mit seinen Worten bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Jedoch schien das den anderen nicht wirklich zu überzeugen.

Er blinkte kurz, bevor er in seine Jackentasche griff und eine Zigarettenschachtel hervorholte. Mit einem bestimmten Move, den Shizuo nur zu gut kannte, kam die erste Zigarette hoch, die er sich in seinen Mund stopfte. Mit einem fragenden Blick hielt er die Packung in Shizuos Richtung. Doch der schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. Als ob er jetzt eine Zigarette rauchen könnte.

„Manchmal hilft es, sich zu beruhigen."

Shizuo schnaubte nur, und erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich in letzter Zeit beim Rauchen eigentlich kaum beruhigen konnte. Immerhin waren etliche Sachen dazwischen gekommen, die alles ruiniert hatten. Und alle hingen diese Dinge zusammen.  
Hingen zusammen mit diesem _dreckigen Bastard_.

„Nun, ich glaube schon, dass Sie uns eventuell neues Licht in die Sache bringen können.", setzte der Officer an und ignorierte Shizuos Verweigerung.  
„Wann hatten Sie zuletzt Kontakt zu Ihrem Bruder?"

Qualm verbreitete sich langsam in dem Raum, stieg in Shizuos Nase, doch löste kein Verlangen in ihm aus. Er überlegte für einen Moment ernsthaft, doch konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern. Viel zu viele andere Dinge hatten sich dazwischen geschlichen, die ihn von seinem Bruder abgelenkt hatten. Dinge, die mit dem Floh zusammenhingen.

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Aber wenn er nochmal ernsthaft überlegte, konnte er sich nur noch an dieses eine Gespräch erinnern. An das Gespräch, wo Kasuka einfach aufgelegt hatte.

„Vor drei Tagen? Oder vier?", murmelte Shizuo nachdenklich, während er den Kopf schief legte.  
Der Polizist starrte ihn an, bevor er einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm.

„Haben Sie ihn persönlich getroffen?"

„Nein, wir haben nur telefoniert."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist Ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen während des Gesprächs? Hat er sich anders benommen als sonst?"

Der Officer nahm Papier und Stift in die Hand, so als ob gleich der entscheidende Hinweis aus Shizuos Munde kommen würde, doch der blonde Mann verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Er meinte, ich soll ihn nicht mehr anrufen."

Man sah wie der Mann die Augen misstrauisch verengte, bevor er den Stift ansetzte und begann etwas zu notieren.

„Hatten Sie Streit?"

„Nein."

Die Antwort kam viel zu schnell.  
Womöglich weil er sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Natürlich wurde auch Shizuo in diesem Fall verdächtigt, doch warum zum Teufel sollte er seinen eigenen Bruder entführen?

„Fällt Ihnen vielleicht jemanden ein, der einen Groll gegen Ihren Bruder hegte? Hatte er Feinde?"

_Feinde_?  
Sicherlich nicht solche Feinde, die einen umbringen wollten - jedoch Leute, die gerne mal neidisch wurden. Als TV-Star und populärer Teenie-Schwarm hatte man schon den ein oder anderen, der den umschwärmten Star am liebsten in die Hölle schicken würde.

Und dann zuckte es vor seine Augen.  
Dieses eine Video.  
Ganz plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran.  
Er dachte zurück an den Tag, wo der Floh den Laptop zu ihm herumgedreht hatte und das Video begann abzuspielen.

Bilder von einer kreischenden Menschenmenge, die allesamt nur auf einen einzigen Menschen warteten. Ein Bündel voll von ungeduldigen Personen und vor allem Mädchen, die ihren Star erwarteten.  
Dann erschien er.  
Das Kreischen wurde lauter.  
Ein zartes Winken an seine Fans, in seinen Mundwinkeln nur ein Hauch eines Lächelns.  
Das Kreischen wurde quietschender, bis es sich plötzlich wandelte und in eine Art quietschende Panik verfiel.  
Ein Mann, der fuchtelnd durch die Massen rannte – sich seinen Weg nach vorne bahnte. Das Messer spitz in seiner rechten Hand, gerichtet auf Kasuka, der wie immer sein Pokerface aufgesetzt hatte.  
Bevor aber der Angreifer wirklich weiter nach vorne kam, fuhr der Manager dazwischen.  
Gekonnt schlug er dem Mann das Messer aus der Hand, überwältigte der Täter innerhalb von Sekunden und drückte ihn gewaltsam zu Boden.

„Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo blinzelte und blickte auf.  
Der Polizist blickte ihn eindringlich an, durchlöcherte ihn mit seinem wissenden Blick.

„Haben Sie sich an etwas erinnert?"

Überfordert von der plötzlichen Frage, wusste er nicht, was er ihm antworten sollte. Es könnte ein Hinweis sein. Jedoch wusste er selber nicht, wer dieser Mann genau war. Selbst der Floh hatte ihm nichts verraten. Und wenn dieser Bastard nicht einmal wusste, wer dieser Mann war, dann wusste es die Polizei mit Sicherheit nicht.

„Kasuka hat zwar Beneider, aber ich glaube nicht, dass jemand unter ihnen zu sowas fähig ist.", sagte Shizuo schließlich und hoffte inständig, dass die Fragerei ein Ende hatte und er in Kasukas Zimmer durfte. Aber das schien fürs erste nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Sagen Sie uns alles was Ihnen einfällt. Selbst der kleinste Hinweis könnte entscheidend sein.", erklärte der Polizist und man merkte am Druck der Stimme, dass er wusste, dass der ehemalige Bartender etwas verheimlichte. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen Moment und Shizuo konnte die Herausforderung in ihnen blinken sehen.

„Tut mir Leid.", antwortete Shizuo, „Wie ich am Anfang gesagt habe, werde ich Ihnen keine Hilfe sein."

Der Officer seufzte tief und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine Augen schweiften zu den Bodyguards am Eingang des Raumes und mit einem kurzen Nicken erhob er sich.  
Shizuo tat es ihm gleich.

„Nun gut, es ist nicht zu ändern."

Die Zigarette wurde in dem Aschenbecher zermürbt und ausgedrückt, bevor der Polizist mit seinem rechten Arm das Zeichen gab, ihm zu folgen.  
Sie gingen in einem ruhigen Tempo voran.

Ungeduld mischte sich in Shizuos Körper, ließ ihn ab und zu leicht zittern, denn der Mann vor ihm ging ganz gemächlich in Richtung Fahrstuhl, als ob sie alle Zeit der Welt hatten.  
Es verärgerte ihn.  
Er musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht den Polizisten am Arm zu schnappen und ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu donnern.

„Wir haben die meisten Leute bereits befragt, die uns in diesem Fall helfen könnten.", begann der Officer wieder, als sie zusammen mit den Bodyguards den Fahrstuhl betraten.

„Die Eltern, seine Freundin Ruri Hijiribe, den Manager Hayato Kurushima, und alle anderen Angestellten, die mit ihm den neuen Film gedreht hatten."  
Es wurde die Taste fürs Stockwerk gedrückt und der Lift begann zu arbeiten.

„Glauben Sie mir, irgendetwas stimmt dabei nicht."

Sein scharfer Blick bohrte sich in Shizuos Augen.  
Shizuo starrte zurück.

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Die Entführung verlief so reibungslos wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Die Tat musste schon sehr lange im Voraus geplant worden sein, um so gut umgesetzt werden zu können."

Der Fahrstuhl gab ein Piepen von sich und verkündete, dass das ausgewählte Stockwerk erreicht worden war.  
Shizuo verengte die Augen.  
_Schon sehr lange geplant?_  
Zusammen stiegen sie aus und der Polizist ging voran. Shizuo folgte, aber nun ungeduldiger denn je.

„Es gibt kaum Hinweise die irgendwie zurückzuverfolgen sind. Leider auch keine Fingerabdrücke.", fuhr der Mann fort und blieb vor der Zimmertür stehen.

„Hören Sie zu. Es wird nichts angefasst, klar?", forderte der Mann und besah den Blondschopf mit einem drohenden Blick. Anscheinend war er einer der einzigen Männer aus dem Personal, der sich nicht vor dem Monster Ikebukuros scheute.

„Verstanden.", bestätigte Shizuo, der es nicht mehr abwarten konnte, das Zimmer zu sehen.

Mit einem Nicken zu den Bodyguards öffnete der Officer die Tür und gemeinsam betraten die das Hotelzimmer des nicht anwesenden Superstars.  
Normalität blickte ihnen entgegen und für einen Moment hatte Shizuo das Gefühl, dass es nicht sein Zimmer war. Wäre nicht seine Jacke auf der Couch und die selbstgebackenen Kekse von Ruri auf dem Tisch, hätte es auch jedes andere Zimmer sein können.

Einige Personen aus dem Labor arbeiteten noch auf dem Boden und untersuchten bestimmte Objekte nach Hinweisen. Jedoch sah man ihnen bereits im Gesicht an, dass es nicht sehr gut aussah.  
Shizuo trat vorsichtig nach vorne, besah sich den Tisch mit den Keksen, wo einer halb angebissen war.

„Scheinbar war Kasuka Heiwajima gerade am Essen gewesen, als er entführt wurde. Die Kekse haben wir auch bereits untersuchen lassen, aber damit war alles in Ordnung. Wir hatten eventuell die Vermutung, dass der Täter sie mit einem bestimmten Mittel verseucht haben könnte."

Shizuo knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Als ob Ruri…!

Sie machte diese Kekse schon seit Jahren und schenkte sie Kasuka meistens nur, wenn sie sich wegen der Arbeit für längere Zeit nicht sehen konnten. Selbst Shizuo hatte die Ehre gehabt, ihre leckeren Backspezialitäten auszuprobieren, als er sie einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekam.  
Es war nicht gerecht, dass wirklich jeder hier aufs Übelste verdächtigt wurde. Was sie wohl der armen Ruri Löcher in den Bauch gefragt hatten?  
Allein der Gedanke, ließ Shizuos Blut kochen.  
Sie machte sich immerhin fürchterliche Sorgen und war bestimmt nicht der Täter, den sie suchten.

„Was ist mit der Jacke?", fragte Shizuo plötzlich, als er sie in Augenschein nahm.

„Keine besonderen Hinweise. Fingerabdrücke von dem Opfer und dem Manager. Von Ruri Hijiribe sind auch einige gefunden worden, jedoch sehr schwach. Aber das bringt uns nicht viel weiter."

Shizuo nickte kurz, bevor er den Raum nochmals überblickte.  
So gerne er auch seinen Bruder finden und dem Täter die Faust ins Gesicht rammen wollte, so musste er doch ruhig bleiben. Ruhig und gefasst.

Als er daran dachte, gingen seine Gedanken automatisch zum Floh.  
Izaya war so gut wie immer gefasst.  
Ihn konnte man nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen, es sei denn man wusste welche Knöpfe man drücken musste. Kein Wunder, dass er so gut im Analysieren war. Wenn man einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte und wusste was man tat, kam man schneller ans Ziel, als wenn man Hals über Kopf hineinstürzte.

„Tch."

Der blonde Mann zischte laut aus, bevor er ein paar Schritte durch das Zimmer tappte. Alles sah normal aus, es war kaum etwas Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken.  
Außer den Tisch mit den Keks-

Shizuo stoppte urplötzlich.

Wild ging er ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tisch.  
Die Bodyguards fühlten sich davon bedroht und wollten schon einschreiten, jedoch hielt die Hand des Officers sie auf.

„Wo ist die Tasse?"

„Tasse?", wiederholte der Polizist überrascht, starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf Shizuos Gestalt.

„Kasuka trinkt immer Tee, wenn er Kekse isst!", erklärte Shizuo mit hektischer Stimme und wurde aufgeregt, als er merkte, dass es wohl ein entscheidender Hinweis sein könnte.

„M-Moment mal, Heiwajima-san. Erklären Sie das mal genauer.", verlangte der Polizist und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als Shizuo mit der Hand nach den Keksen greifen wollte.

„Was gibt es da groß zu erklären?", zischte Shizuo, seine Stimme wütend und sein Gesichtsausdruck grimmig. „Kasuka trinkt immer eine Tasse Tee zu seinen Keksen. Das ist eine Angewohnheit von ihm, seit er klein war, weil er sich früher ganz oft beim Kekse essen verschluckt hat!"

Shizuo wandte den Blick nach unten, so als ob er sich an was erinnerte.

„Als unsere Oma noch gelebt hat, hat sie Kasuka immer ein Tasse Tee dazu gemacht und gesagt, dass er immer genug trinken solle."

Der Polizist sah ihn irritiert an, unterbrach ihn jedoch nicht.

„Und um Omas Worte am Leben zu erhalten, trinkt er beim Kekse essen immer eine Tasse Tee dazu."

Shizuo endete seine kleine Erzählung und eine erdenkliche Stille breitete sich aus.  
Der Officer räusperte sich.

„Sie wollen mir damit also sagen, dass hier eine Tasse Tee hätte stehen müssen?"

So konnte man es auch sagen, aber um ihn nicht weiter zu verwirren, nickte Shizuo folgsam.

„Satsuki!", rief er plötzlich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes und es dauerte nicht lange, bis einer von den Laboranten den Kopf hob. Er gab ihr mit dem Kopf das Zeichen herzukommen und sie beeilte sich, während sie dabei fast über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte.

Als sie Shizuo ansah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, jedoch beugte sie kurz den Kopf und nickte ihm tapfer zu.  
Shizuo lächelte kurz und kam nicht ohnehin zu denken, dass sie von Äußeren her schon, wie ein Tollpatsch wirkte.

„Stand hier eine Tasse Tee von der ich nichts weiß?", fragte der Polizist scharf und sah dabei aus, als ob er die junge Frau dafür bestrafen wollte, einen Hinweis weggeschafft zu haben, der womöglich schon lange fort war.

„N-Nein, Sir.", stammelte sie und schüttelte dabei mit dem Kopf.

Der Mann verengte mit einem Schnauben die Augen, bevor er den Tisch mit einem grimmigen Blick durchlöcherte.

„Untersucht den Tisch noch einmal. Nach Spurenreste von Tee oder Ähnlichem. Und dieses Mal will ich Ergebnisse sehen. Verstanden?"

Die strenge Stimme zischte durch den Raum und auch wenn er nur zu Satsuki gesprochen hatte, antworteten alle Leute im Raum mit einem einstimmigen „Jawohl!". Es wurde hektischer im Raum und Shizuo fühlte sich an dieser Stelle nicht unbrauchbar.

„Ich werde weiter nach ihm suchen.", verkündete er und drehte sich Richtung Zimmertür. Er musste ihn finden. Wer weiß, was die Entführer ihm antaten, während sie hier tatenlos verweilten.

„Moment mal, Heiwajima-san."

Die kräftige Hand war erneut an seinem Arm und Shizuo wurde gezwungen anzuhalten. Braune Augen bohrten sich in blaue und Shizuos Arm begann zu zittern, als er die Instinkt unterdrücken musste, sich nicht loszureißen.

„Was ist?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Wir müssen Sie bis heute Abend hierbehalten."

Ein Knurren kam unmittelbar aus seiner Kehle, welches die Bodyguards erneut alarmierte.  
Sie meinten das doch nicht _ernst_…!  
Kasuka war irgendwo da draußen, womöglich verletzt, verängstigt. Und er sollte hierbleiben und Däumchen drehen?

„Aus welchem Grund?" Shizuos Stimme glich einer unausgesprochenen Drohung, die selbst einige Laboranten hochblicken ließen. Aber der Officer, der seinen Arm immer noch fest im Griff hatte, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

„Wir möchten die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung abwarten. Und zu unserer und Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit bitte ich Sie darum, hier zu verweilen.", erklärte der Polizist so neutral es ging, was für Shizuo eigentlich kein wirklicher Grund war, da es absolut nicht überzeugend klang.  
Der Blondschopf zischte und wollte sich losreißen, aber eine weibliche Stimme ließ ihn innehalten.

„Bitte Heiwajima-san. Wir tun unser Bestes, um Ihren Bruder zu finden."

Shizuo drehte sich um und blickte zu Satsuki, die ihn mit hoffnungsvollen Augen anblickte. Irgendetwas in ihrem Blick brachte ihn dazu, seine Meinung zu ändern.  
Vielleicht war es ihr Gesichtsausdruck?  
Vielleicht waren es ihre Augen, die so viel Hoffnung und Verständnis ausstrahlten. Oder vielleicht war es ihre Art, dass sie so tollpatschig und hilflos aussah, dass Shizuo schwach wurde.  
Er seufzte tief.

„Wie lange?"

„Bis wir Ergebnisse haben. Das könnte einige Stunden dauern.", antwortete der Polizist und schien ausnahmsweise mal froh zu sein, dass sich Satsuki als nützlich erwiesen hatte, denn er blickte sie mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck an.

„Okay."

.

.

.

Auf und ab.  
Hoch und runter.  
Tap, Tap, Tap.  
Sein Fuß zitterte voller Ungeduld, klapperte auf den Fliesen herum.  
Er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus.  
Noch weitere fünf Minuten und er würde durchdrehen.  
Wie lange war er nun schon hier?  
8 Stunden?

Die Uhr an der Wand, schien lauter zu ticken, je mehr er sich darauf konzentrierte. Er war von einem Raum in den nächsten gewandert. Von der Lobby zu dem Fitnessraum, bis hinunter zu dem „Spielecenter" für Kinder, wo er einigen kleinen Rackern beim Toben beobachtet hatte.  
Derweil hatte er Tom informiert, der verständnisvoll akzeptierte, dass Shizuo wahrscheinlich morgen auch nicht bei der Arbeit erscheinen würde.  
Das ganze Spielchen dauerte anscheinend länger, als angenommen.

Der Officer, Owata Kobayashi (der übrigens nach ein paar Stunden seinen Namen preisgab, als Shizuo versucht hatte, ihn anzusprechen), informierte ihn ab und zu über die Lage, jedoch kam nichts Gescheites dabei rum.  
Und wenn er noch weiter hier warten sollte, würden Köpfe rollen. So viel war sicher.

Im nächsten Moment piepte plötzlich sein Handy.  
Genervt machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe das Gerät hervorzuholen. Wer oder was auch immer es war – interessierte ihn nicht. Doch kaum später – es waren vielleicht gerade mal 45 Sekunden – piepte es erneut. Als ob Shizuo nicht bereits genug angepisst war, mussten sie ihm auch noch damit auf die Nerven gehen.

Er kramte schlussendlich das nervige Objekt hervor, klappte es auf und stierte mit einem grimmigen Blick hinab.  
Zwei neue Nachrichten.  
Neue Hoffnung keimte plötzlich in ihm auf, als er hoffte, dass es vielleicht sein Bruder sein könnte. Vielleicht konnte er seinen Entführern entkommen. Vielleicht hatte er eine noch schnell eine SMS abschicken können.

Irgendwas!

Doch als er den Namen las, verschwand der Funke.  
Der Funke an Hoffnung

_Dreckiger Bastard_.

Der Name flimmerte auf dem verpixelten Bildschirm und sein Gesicht wandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu einer grimmigen Maske. Seine Finger begannen zu zittern, das Plastik des Handys knackte gefährlich.  
Was wollte dieser miese Floh?  
Shizuo war kurz davor, das Handy wieder wegzustecken, doch im letzten Moment entschied er sich doch dagegen.

_Komm so schnell wie möglich._

Unter dem simplen Text stand eine Adresse, die Shizuo keiner wirklichen Gegend zuordnen konnte. Sie musste irgendwo im Industriegebiet liegen, vielleicht am anderen Ende der Stadt.  
Als ob er jetzt Zeit hatte, sich um die Belangnisse des Flohs zu kümmern!  
Er schloss die erste Nachricht, bloß um zu merken, dass eine zweite Message des Flohs in seinem Posteingang zu sehen war.

_Shizu-chan, es geht um Kasuka._

Fast als ob Izaya gewusst hätte, dass Shizuo die erste SMS nicht ernst nahm. Mit einem wütenden Knurren stand er plötzlich auf den Füßen. Dieser dreckige, kleine…  
Was hatte er vor?  
Was war mit seinem Bruder? Hatte er was herausgefunden?  
Er glaubte immer noch, dass Izaya etwas damit zu tun hatte. Mit Sicherheit war er kein unschuldiges Lämmchen. Doch jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte, kam ihm diese eine Szene in den Kopf.

_Shizu-chan…kannst du nicht wenigstens _einmal_an die 1% glauben?_

Er schüttelte wütend mit dem Kopf.  
Sein Körper richtete sich auf, als er den Entschluss fasste.  
Etwas schneller, als wohl normal, trat er auf den Ausgang zu, scherte sich nicht auf die Rufe seines Namens, die er nicht einmal wirklich registrierte.

„Heiwajima-san!"

Eine Hand packte seinen Arm, hielt ihn hartnäckig zurück.  
Shizuo stoppte, drehte den Kopf so langsam wie eine Schlange zurück.

„Lassen Sie mich los…"

Die Worte waren einzeln und so dunkel ausgesprochen, dass der Officer erschrocken zurück wich.  
Shizuo zischte unter seinem Atem, als er sich wieder umdrehte und seinen Weg fortsetzte. Die automatische Schiebetür öffnete sich und er trat hinaus an die frische Luft.

„Wir hatten doch eine Abmachung, Heiwajima-san.", kam dann die Stimme von Owata, der schließlich hinzukam. Mehrere Polizisten hatten sich hinter ihm versammelt, die Shizuo nicht sehen konnte. Doch Owata wurde stumpf ignoriert, als der blonde Mann weiter geradeaus ging.

„Das wird Folgen haben, Heiwajima-san."

Es kam keine Antwort.  
Der Polizist schien nichts Besseres auf Lager zu haben, als zu drohen. Wer würde sich auch schon freiwillig mit einem Monster in seinem derzeitigen Zustand anlegen? Sie konnten von Glück sprechen, dass er in den paar Stunden, die er hier verweilt hatte, nichts beschädigt hatte…

Perplex starrten die Polizisten dem Mann hinterher, wie er nach und nach schneller wurde, schließlich ins Rennen verfiel und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.


	28. Deception

Er duckte sich unter einer Metallstange.

Das Gelände war ausgesprochen gut bewacht, auch wenn es von außen wie ein verlassenes Industriegebäude wirkte.  
Es war nicht sehr auffällig, doch seinen scharfen Augen entging nichts.

Überall waren Ölfässer und stillgelegte Bauarbeitsmaterialien, die wohl mal für irgendwelche Restaurierungsarbeiten verwendet werden sollten. Dazwischen waren kleine Fallen aufgebaut – auf den ersten Blick kaum sichtbar - die einen deutlichen Lärm verursachen würden, sobald man sie auslöste.

Abgesehen von den Schmerzen und der Wunde, wenn die Falle traf, war das der größte Grund, dass er sich sehr vorsichtig seinen Weg hinein hatte arbeiten müssen. Der einzige Weg, der Fallenfrei war, war der Pfad zum Haupteingang. Zu dem großen Tor.

Doch niemand, der nicht gesehen werden wollte, würde diesen Weg beschreiten. Das war selbst für den kleinsten Einbrecher offensichtlich. Für jeden Anfänger. Für alle, außer einem.

_Shizu-chan_.

Izaya zischte leise.  
Es wurde langsam Zeit für seinen Auftritt.

Mit verengten Augen blickte er hinunter in die verlassene Lagerhalle, beäugte die Personen, die sich dort befanden und checkte jeden zum zweiten Mal ab.  
Antonio hatte das Handy zurück neben Kasuka gelegt, der sich immer noch krampfhaft vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wandte. Sein sonst so neutrales Gesicht war stark vor Schmerzen verzogen und irgendwie faszinierte es ihn. Man sah es schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass Kasuka in seinem Privatleben - abseits von seiner Karriere als Schauspieler – eine Maske präsentierte, die von negativen Dingen verzerrt war.

Es wäre absolut köstlich zu beobachten, wenn es nicht jetzigen den Fall beeinträchtigen würde. Kasuka war Shizuos Kostbarkeit, sein Juwel – seine _Familie_ – allein der Gedanken an das Wort, ließ Izaya das Gesicht verziehen. Er hatte nicht eingeplant, dass sie ihn ernsthaft verletzen würden. Nun gut, was geschehen war, ist geschehen.

Und es würde das Spektakel nur noch dramatischer machen. Shizuo würde ihn in Stück zerreißen, einfach deshalb weil er _immer_ Schuld war. Aber er würde das Blatt ganz einfach wenden. Er musste nur seine Karten geschickt auslegen.

Izaya grinste.

Leise holte er sein pinkes Handy hervor und aus den Augenwinkeln tippte er schnell eine SMS, bevor er sich wieder auf das Geschehen unten konzentrierte.

„W-Was machen wir wenn er stirbt?", fragte wohl einer der blutigen Anfänger, denn sein Gesicht war vor Angst schon kreidebleich. Er sah sich wohl jetzt schon hinter Gittern.

„Von einem Schuss ins Bein stirbt man nicht.", antwortete Antonio ruhig und gefasst und wirkte überhaupt nicht genervt von der dummen Frage seines Komplizen.

Mit einem einfachen Handgriff holte er eine rechteckige Schachtel hervor und Izaya musste die Augen anstrengen um die Zigarettenmarke ausfindig zu machen.

_Blackberry Blue_.

Izaya schnaubte.  
Ob es purer Zufall war oder nicht, es war dennoch seltsam.

„Und was jetzt? Werden wir nun die ganze Zeit warten?", fragte wieder einer, dieses Mal einer der aufmüpfigen Männer.

„Genau! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass dieser Izaya Oriwara oder wer auch immer, Shizuo Heiwajima zu uns lockt!", steuerte ein weiterer hinzu.  
Mal abgesehen davon, dass der Mann sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte seinen Namen zu merken, zeigte, dass er absolut keine Ahnung vom Untergrund hatte. Musste wirklich ein Neuling sein.

„Wird er, keine Sorge.", antwortet Antonio unbesorgt und das ließ selbst Izaya die Augen verengen. Er schien mehr zu wissen oder zu ahnen, als Izaya lieb war und er hasste Dinge, die man gegen ihn verwenden konnte.

„Wir warten seit fast einer Stunde, Tonio!", kam weiterer Protest, doch der Blick in Antonios Augen muss denjenigen zur Ruhe gezwungen haben, denn man sah wie er den Kopf entschuldigend einzog.

Es waren nicht einmal 40 Minuten, wenn man genau war. Aber nur Izaya hatte ein derart enges Zeitfenster, dass er es genau wusste.

Sie schienen sich auch nicht um die Wunde von Kasuka in der Zeit gekümmert zu haben und um ihn herum war eine Blutlache, die nichts Gutes prophezeite. Er brauchte dringend ärztliche Behandlung, sonst könnte sich das Ganze derbe entzünden. Vor allem der Boden hier wirkte alles andere als sauber mit seinen Gemischen aus Dreck, Erde und Öllachen.

Während die Männer weiter diskutierten, kletterte Izaya unauffällig das Gebäude hinunter. Einige der Männer waren unter sich so laut, dass sie selbst das Quieken einiger Treppenstufen nicht wahrnahmen.

„Dieser Oriwara kennt Shizuo Heiwajima doch gar nicht.", kam es dann wieder von einem der Männer, der wohl einfach nicht die Klappe halten konnte.

„Warum rufen wir Heiwajima nicht einfach nochmal an?"

„Das ist nicht nötig."

Wild drehten sie ihre Köpfe, während sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie ihre Waffen enger umklammerten.

„Wer bist du, huh?", knurrte einer, doch Antonio streckte die Hand aus.

„Was für eine Überraschung, Orihara-san."

Izaya grinste gefällig, lief die letzten paar Meter auf die Mafia zu, bevor er im sicheren Abstand zu ihnen stehen blieb. Die Hände hatte er lässig in seinem Plüschmantel vergraben und für Außenstehende sah es wahrscheinlich sorglos aus, doch in Wahrheit umklammerte er gerade seine Messer und beobachtete mit seinen scharfen Augen die nähere Umgebung.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Antonio-san.", antwortete Izaya wie eingeübt und blickte kurz zu Kasuka in die Ecke, der ihn hilflos anstarrte. Er war schlau genug, nichts zu sagen, doch Izaya sah es in seinen Augen, dass er nicht mehr länger durchhalten würde.

„Nun, wie hat das Essen gemundet?", fragte Antonio und verfiel in ein seichtes Gespräch, was man schon fast als Small-Talk abtun konnte. Und es dauerte einen Moment bis es bei Izaya Klick machte.

„Vorzüglich. Ich kann mich nicht beschweren. Besonders der Wein…herrlich!"

Warum genau er nun auf das Restaurant zu sprechen kam, war für ihn ein Rätsel, doch es war kein Problem Antonios Spielchen mitzuspielen.  
Die Männer um sie herum verzogen ihre Gesichter in Irritation und blickten sich untereinander verwirrt an.

„Bloß leider sind Sie nicht derjenige, den ich bestellt habe.", fuhr Antonio fort und mit einem Nicken, begannen die Männer auf ihn zuzugehen.

„Ich bitte Sie, Antonio-san…in gewisser Weise war es doch auch eine Einladung auf meinen Namen.", säuselte Izaya, während er kopfschüttelnd die Hände hob.  
Der Mann schnaubte amüsiert.

„Nicht wirklich, Orihara-san. Aber Sie nehmen ja immer gleich alles persönlich."

Izaya musterte seine Gegner genau.  
Die Männer, die wohl als Untergebene für die Mafia arbeiteten, waren nicht der Rede wert. Viel schlimmer war dieser Antonio.  
Sein breiter Körperbau, sowie seine Muskeln ließen darauf schließen, dass er regelmäßig trainierte. Er war sich noch unschlüssig welche Sportart er drauf hatte – vielleicht war es Judo oder Tai Chi? Oder er war einfach nur gut im Nahkampf.

Izayas kleine Analyse wurde unterbrochen, als die Männer begannen ihn von der Seite anzugreifen. Es reichten einige geschickte Ausweichmanöver, ein paar Stiche in die bestimmten Gegenden und die lausigen Untergebenen, fielen einer nach dem anderen um. Sie waren vielleicht stark und kräftig, jedoch konnte man Izaya nicht so einfach erwischen. Seine Agilität war durchaus höher.

„Nicht schlecht, Orihara-san.", lobte Antonio, klatschte einmal andachtsvoll in die Hände und schien sich keinen Deut um seine Kameraden zu kümmern.

Rötliche Augen verengten sich, während er seine Messer an der Kleidung der Opfer gelangweilt säuberte. Langsam kam Izaya aus seiner hockenden Haltung, während er ein Grinsen aufsetzte.

„Auch wenn ich dies nicht gerade als einen freundlichen Empfang bezeichnen kann.", fuhr sein Gegner fort und Izaya musste innerlich schnauben.

Tch.  
_Empfang_.

„Sie wussten nicht, wie man eine Lage einzuschätzen hat. Und leider auch nicht, wann man verschwinden sollte."

Antonio gab ein leises Lachen von sich.

„Schade, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen treffen. Es wäre reichlich amüsant geworden mit Ihnen, Orihara-san."  
Der Informant zuckte mit den Schultern, das Grinsen weiterhin präsent.

„Man kann nicht alles haben, oder?"

„So ist es."

Es wurde für einen Moment still zwischen ihnen, bevor Antonio sich in Richtung Kasuka drehte.  
Dieser atmete immer noch unregelmäßig und in seinem Gesicht waren leichte Tränenspuren zu sehen. Die Schmerzen mussten unerträglich sein.  
Izaya wagte einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Nun denn, wo haben Sie Heiwajima gelassen?", kam es von Antonio, während er langsam eine Pistole aus seinem Jackett hervor holte. Dafür, dass er sich wahrscheinlich die Hände schmutzig machen musste, hatte er viel zu schicke Sachen an. Ein teures Jackett – wahrscheinlich von der Marke Pazzo Collection – was gerade ziemlich gefragt war in der Business Branche, dazu die passende dunkle Stoffhose.

„Dürfte ich bitte erst wissen, was Sie – die Mafia – überhaupt von ihm wollen?"

Ein wenig um den heißen Brei rumreden konnte man immer, war bloß die Frage, ob Antonio Lust hatte, dieses Spielchen mitzuspielen.

„Das wissen Sie sicherlich bis ins kleinste Detail. Sie sind doch Informant oder hab ich das falsch in Erinnerung?"

Izayas Grinsen verzog sich leicht in eine Grimasse. So leicht wurde es wohl doch nicht.  
Die Waffe in dessen Hand wurde vorsichtig nachgeladen und er ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt.

„Motive sind eher privater Hintergrund. Ich nehme an, er hat Ihnen das Leben etwas erschwert?", versuchte Izaya, während seine Hände sich um seine Messer verkrampften, denn gegen eine Pistole würde es nicht so einfach werden. Da brachte auch sein schlaues Mundwerk nichts.

„Oh. Keineswegs.", erwiderte Antonio und strich schon fast bedächtig über seine Waffe.  
Wenn es keine privaten Hintergründe hatte, musste es mit der ganze Organisation zu tun haben.

_Oh, Shizu-chan, was hast du bloß wieder vollbracht_?

Izaya lachte plötzlich und das schien Antonio zum Aufblicken zu zwingen.

„Was ist so amüsant, Orihara-san?", forderte Antonio, während er die Waffe nun locker in der Hand hatte und bereit war, zu zielen.

„Nichts von Bedeutung. Nur…Ihr seid nicht die einzigen, die durch Heiwajima Shizuo zur Leide gekommen sind. Weshalb ich diesen ganzen Aufwand hier nicht verstehen kann."

So schnell, wie Antonio die Pistole plötzlich auf ihn gerichtete hatte, konnte Izaya nicht einmal blinzeln. Sein Blick war dunkel, während er den Informanten durchlöcherte. Er musste den Instinkt unterdrücken, eines seiner Messer zu zücken, denn das würde nun nicht gut angekommen.

„Aber, aber, Antonio-san…ich dachte es ginge um Heiwajima-san? Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich groß und blond bin, oder?"

Izaya ging einige Schritte zurück und trat dabei gegen einen der erledigten Männer. Er blieb stehen, einfach aus dem Grund keine eiligen und hektischen Bewegungen mehr zu machen. Antonio zeigte zum ersten Mal sowas wie ein Grinsen.

„Selbst Sie haben im Angesicht einer Waffe wie dieser Pistole Respekt, nicht wahr?"

„Respekt haben ich vor anderen Dingen, Antonio-san."

„Wissen Sie, ich könnte alles ganz einfach beenden, indem ich einfach abdrücke."

„Aber das würden Sie nicht machen, denn das wäre ja langweilig.", sagte Izaya kopfschüttelnd.

„Wollen Sie mich testen?"

„Keineswegs."

Izayas Stimme war gefasst auch wenn er im Inneren sich ganz anders fühlte. Adrenalin prickelte durch seinen Körper und er war jederzeit bereit zu kämpfen.  
Er wusste, dass Antonio nicht ganz alleine dar stand. Er hatte im Hintergrund seine Handlanger, seine Komplizen. Sie hatten bloß noch keinen Befehl bekommen zu agieren.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie ja Heiwajima den Verlust seines Bruders erklären.", kam es dann kalt von Antonio, der die Waffe langsam auf Kasuka richtete. Dessen Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, bevor er sie vor Angst wieder schloss und auf den Schuss wartete.

„Kommen Sie schon, Antonio-san…erzählen Sie mir nicht erst ihre Leidensgeschichte, bevor Sie sich schmutzig machen?"

Izayas Versuch ihn aufzuhalten wurde stumpf ignoriert.

„Geben Sie es zu. Sie haben Angst davor, wie er reagieren würde. Jetzt in diesem einen Augenblick. Wie Heiwajima über _Sie_ denken würde."

Izaya zog eine Grimasse.  
Dieser _verdammte_…

„Keine Leidensgeschichte? Zu schade."

Der Informant zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ebenfalls Antonios Worte zu ignorieren. Shizuo dachte sowieso das Schlimmste über ihn. Und wenn er eins und eins verbinden würde; wenn er Kasuka am Boden liegen sehen würde…  
Antonio gab ein Schnauben von sich.

„Gleich wenn der _Showdown_ beginnt, wird es wirklich interessant. Das haben Sie doch so vorhergesehen, oder nicht, Orihara-san?"

Es wurde kribbelig.  
Die Zeit hing ihm im Nacken, während er versuchte vorherzusehen, was Antonio als nächstes vorhatte. Er könnte einmal mit dem Finger schnippen und dann wäre es vielleicht schon vorbei. Antonio könnte immer noch Hintertüren haben, durch die er verschwinden könnte – wovon Izaya nichts wusste. Er könnte auch einfach die Pistole abdrücken und damit ein Ereignis auslösen, das wirklich unschön war.

Die Zeit raste in Sekunden an ihm vorbei, während er innerlich schon das Ticken einer Uhr hören konnte.

Doch bevor Izaya etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür wild aufgeknallt. Beide wandten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung und hörten knurrende Geräusche.  
Der Wind erreichte sein Gesicht und mit ihm ein wildes Biest. Völlig außer Atem stand er da, den furiosen Blick auf Izaya gerichtet.  
Izaya begann zu grinsen, während er sich traute von seinen Messern zu lassen und die Hände in die Luft zu heben.

„Shizu-chan."

.

.

.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zu Hals, doch das war egal. Das einzige was zählte, war Kasuka.

Kasuka.

_Kasuka_.

Er wiederholte seinen Namen wie ein Mantra in seinem Kopf, während er in die nächste Straße einbog und schließlich die alten Industriegebäude sehen konnte.  
Er wusste nicht welches genau, aber das war auch total egal. Er würde einfach jedes überprüfen, bis  
er ihn gefunden hatte.

Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet gleich bei dem ersten einen Volltreffer zu landen.  
Schwer atmend blieb er im Eingang stehen, die Augen auf einen schwarzen Plüschmantel gerichtet.

_Izaya_.

„Shizu-chan."

Seine Stimme war anders und doch irgendwie neckend, während ein breites Fuchsgrinsen sein Gesicht bedeckte. Shizuos Augenbrauen zuckten.  
„Wo ist Kasuka?", grummelte er etwas außer Atem und starrte Izaya geradezu hinunter, während er auf ihn zutrat.

Dieser miese _Bastard_!  
Warum war er hier?  
Wo war Kasuka?

Seine Wut formte wilde Fragen in seinem Kopf, während er von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender wurde. Doch bevor Izaya antworteten konnte, schnitt eine andere, unbekannte Stimme dazwischen.

„Heiwajima-san."

Auf den Ausruf seines Namens drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung. Weiter hinten im Schatten einiger Metallstangen stand er. Groß, muskulös, was selbst Shizuo durch seinen Anzug sehen konnte. Sein kantiges Gesicht wirkte ernst und von irgendwo her kannte er diesen Mann.  
Instinktiv knurrte er, bevor er die Pistole überhaupt in seiner Hand wahrnahm.

„_Hah?_"

Antonio verzog keine Miene sondern senkte nur den Blick etwas.

„Ihr Bruder ist hier."

Er hob den Arm in Richtung Kasuka und mit ihm die Waffe, die Shizuos Augen weiten ließ. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in die Shizuo Blickkontakt mit seinem Bruder hatte, der kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Sein Ausdruck war so neutral wie möglich, doch selbst Shizuo fiel die Blutlache um sein Bein auf.

„Aber wer weiß, wie lange noch…"

.

.

.

Das Knurren, das von Shizuo kam war nicht menschlich und Izaya konnte das Biest in ihm sehen.  
Doch irgendwie war er noch schlau genug, sich nicht zu bewegen, bloß der Blick den er nun hatte, war eiskalt auf Antonio gerichtet.

„Hier ist der Deal, Heiwajima-san."

Und bereits nach dem ersten Satz wusste Izaya, was er vorschlagen würde.  
Dieser Antonio war wirklich clever.  
Wie verstrickt er doch war.

Ha, _witzig_.

Was für ein Spektakel!  
Warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Hatte er allen Ernstes gedacht es ginge wirklich um Shizuo? Er musste wohl ins Rosten gekommen sein, wenn er sowas Offensichtliches übersehen konnte.

„Erledige Izaya Orihara oder dein Bruder stirbt."

Izaya schnaubte und verzog das Gesicht, bevor er kurz lachte.  
Er war von Anfang an drauf aus gewesen, ihn hierher zu locken und nicht Shizuo. Antonio hatte ein Hühnchen mit ihm persönlich zu rümpfen. Es war ein doppeltes Spielchen.  
Wirklich clever.

„Erstens: Das ist kein Deal, sondern Erpressung, Antonio-san. Zweitens: Was glauben Sie, was er schon die ganze Zeit versucht hat? All die Jahre lang?"

Izaya lachte.

„Shizu-chan und i-"

Weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, als er Shizuos Faust ausweichen musste. Der blonde Mann landete mit seinem Arm im Boden und das Beben, das durch die ganze Halle ging, war erschütternd.

Stärker - _Grimmiger_ als zuvor.

Izaya landete mit ein paar Hüpfern etwas entfernt und erhob sich, während er zusah, wie der ehemalige Bartender auf ihn zuging. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Monster betrachtete.  
Dessen Blick war einzigartig.  
Mildes Rehbraun wirkte im dunklen Licht fast feuerrot, so stark meinte er dessen Wut zu spüren.  
Er hatte wirklich die Absicht ihn zu töten.  
Das spürte man.  
Das spürte vermutlich selbst Antonio.

Izayas Augen schweiften für einen Moment zu seinem Gegner, der immer noch ruhig dastand und die Pistole auf Kasuka gerichtet hatte. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte seine Fassade und Izaya zischte leise.

„I-ZA-YA!"

Ein Ölfass wurde in seine Richtung geworfen und verfehlte ihn nur um Millimeter. Izaya zischte unter seinem Atem, wich nach hinten aus und konnte gerade noch so das Gleichgewicht wieder finden. Er zückte ein Messer – jedoch nur zur Verteidigung.

Es war schwierig Shizuos unbändigen Wutanfall in den Griff zu kriegen und gleichzeitig darauf zu achten, was Antonio machte. Denn dieser schien irgendetwas getan zu haben, was er nicht gesehen hatte. Etwas das entscheidend war, wenn alles nach _seinem_ Plan laufen sollte.

_Verdammt_…

„Shizu-chan…begreifst du denn nicht?", versuchte er ihn aus seinem Zerstörungsrausch zu befreien, als er mit den Händen vor ihm gestikulierte. „Begreifst du nicht, dass er dich hinters Licht führt?"

Doch der andere hörte nicht.  
Sein Blick lag in einer anderen Welt, in einer Welt in der es nur Izaya gab.  
Izaya, der immer die Schuld trug.  
Izaya, der seinen Bruder gefährdete.

Shizuo brüllte weiterhin seinen Namen, als er brutal die Umgebung zerstörte, in der sie sich befanden. Weitere Gegenstände wurden nach ihm geschmissen, während der Blondschopf gleichzeitig versuchte ihn direkt danach zu fassen zu kriegen. Das Monster war schnell – schneller als sonst und Izaya hatte Mühe, ihm auszuweichen.

Er atmete schwerer und suchte hinter ein paar Gegenständen nach Deckung, um wieder Luft zu holen, aber Shizuo ließ ihm dafür keine Zeit.  
Es krachte direkt neben seinem Kopf, bevor die Palette mit Metallstangen über ihm zusammen brach. Bevor er flüchten konnte, erwischte ihn eine der Stangen an der linken Schulter und er stolperte zu Boden. Ein lautes, klirrendes Geräusch hallte in dem großen Gebäude wider, während nur ein einziger Name gerufen wurde. Nein, _geflucht_ wurde…

Der Informant nahm seine Kraft zusammen und erhob sich zischend, hielt sich die schmerzende Schulter fest, während er dem anderen für einen Moment entkommen konnte.

„Shizu-chan…", keuchte Izaya unter seinem Atem, als er hinter eine der Säulen am äußeren Rand stehen blieb.  
Sollte es so weiter gehen, würde nicht nur diese Halle und Kasuka untergehen, sondern er gleich mit. Shizuo sah nicht seine Umgebung, er sah nicht einmal seinen Bruder - er sah nur Izaya.

Und er hatte nur ein Ziel: Izaya zu töten.

Der Informant zischte erneut, während er überlegte, wie er Shizuo zurückholen konnte.  
Er lugte hinter der Säule hervor und beobachtete Shizuo dabei wie er wild mit den Augen hin und her suchte und dabei Schritt für Schritt vorwärts ging.  
Seine Hände bluteten dabei und einer nach dem anderen fielen die Bluttropfen zu Boden; hinterließen eine Spur des Chaos. Doch das interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

Der Informant wollte noch keine seiner Geheimwaffen einsetzten. Dafür war es eigentlich noch zu früh.

_Viel_ zu früh.  
Aber wenn das so weiter ging, dann konnte er-

Plötzlich wandte Shizuo den Kopf ruckartig in seine Richtung und schien in durch schiere, animalische Instinkte entdeckt zu haben. Izayas Geschicklichkeit reichte nicht aus um zu reagieren, als Shizuo direkt vor ihm war.

Izayas Augen weiteten sich, als Shizuo ihn schließlich am Arm erwischte und in einer falschen Drehung zu Boden zwang; ihn in den Betonboden drückte.  
Izaya stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen. Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Wunde an der Seite schien wieder aufgegangen zu sein. Mit beiden Händen hielt das Monster seine Arme am Boden fest, während er sich auf seiner Hüfte niederließ und dadurch Izayas Chancen auf eine Flucht niedrig waren.

Was für ein Chaos.

Das war durchaus nicht geplant gewesen. Izaya musste inzwischen immer mit einem Kampf; mit einem Ausbruch von dem Monster rechnen. Und weil in letzter Zeit kaum ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, wurde er unvorsichtig. Er wurde in einer gewissen Art _naiv_.

Wie hatte er jemals vergessen können, dass Shizuo ein _Monster_ war?

„_Izaya_…"

Shizuos furioser Blick durchbohrte ihn.  
Er war nicht er selbst.  
Es war Shizuo.  
Aber…es war nicht der _echte_ Shizuo.  
Er war nicht bei Sinnen.

Izaya konnte in seinen Augen die Absicht zu töten erkennen, und das war nicht die wahre Natur von Shizuo. Der Instinkt wurde durch Kasuka hervorgerufen – dadurch dass sein Bruder in Gefahr war.

Shizuo blieb still, während er Izaya durchringend anstierte. Stumm knurrte er etwas, während seine Augen sich in seine bohrten. Izaya begann trotzdem zu grinsen.  
Wird Zeit, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.  
Vielleicht…

„Shizu-chan…", Izaya wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und ignorierte dabei seine Schmerzen für eine Sekunde.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens _einmal_ an die 1% glauben?"

Kaum hatte der Satz seinen Mund verlassen, veränderte sich die Atmoshpäre. Irgendwas wurde anders.  
Für einen langen Moment war es still und keine Bewegung kam von dem blonden Mann.  
Dann weiteten sich Shizuos Augen für eine Sekunde, bevor sich der furiose Blick in seinen Augen veränderte.

.

.

.

Töten.

Töten.

_Izaya_.

Töten.

Kasuka.

_Izaya_.

Töten.

Töten.

Die Welt war ein Schleier aus verschwommen Bildern und den einzigen Gedanken daran, dass Izaya erledigt werden musste. Shizuo wusste tief im Inneren, dass sein Körper von alleine handelte; dass seine Instinkte überhandgenommen hatten.

Er wollte schon immer den Floh aus dem Weg räumen, ihn aus dieser Welt entfernen; ihn verbluten lassen – seit sie sich kannten. Doch das waren alles keine wahren Tötungsabsichten. Wenn, dann würde er ihn krankenhausreif prügeln oder sich sonstige Methoden überlegen, den miesen Bastard aus dem Weg zu räumen. Dann hatte er zumindest für einige Zeit Ruhe vor ihm. Doch nie hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn wahrhaftig zu _töten_.

Doch so war es.

Jetzt gerade, in diesem einen Augenblick handelte sein Körper von alleine – war gefüllt mit Hass und Wut, bis in die kleinste Ader seines Körpers. Seine Muskeln wollten auf ihn einschlagen; sein Grinsen aus dem Fuchsgesicht entfernen, ihn leiden lassen.

Alles.

Hauptsache Izaya würde leiden.

_Alles_.

Er merkte keinen Schmerz. Er spürte rein gar nichts, als er immer wieder versuchte den Floh zu treffen, dabei verfehlte und den Boden traf. Izaya war zu schnell und doch wollte sein Körper nicht aufgeben.  
Die Gedanken nahmen erneut überhand.

Er musste ihn töten. Sonst würde Kasuka…

Er musste ihn töten.

Muss ihn…

_Töten_.

Dann hörte er seine Stimme.  
Seine neckische, nervige Stimme, die etwas krächzend klang.  
Für einen Augenblick sah er dunkles Rot leuchten und erkannte dann, dass es Izayas Augen waren.

_„__Shizu-chan…kannst du nicht wenigstens _einmal_an die 1% glauben?"_

Seine Muskeln hielten still.  
Ein bekanntes Gefühl erwachte in ihm.  
Es räumte binnen Sekunden den Hass aus dem Weg, rauschte durch seine Adern, während die Wut langsam zur Seite gedrängt wurde. Es war, als würde er aus dem Schlaf erwachen und aus einer anderen Welt zurückkommen.

Shizuo blinzelte.

Er hatte Izaya unter sich gegen den Boden gedrückt, hielt ihn an den Armen fest. Der Floh blickte ihn erschöpft an, während er so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinen Augen erkennen konnte.

Was…

Wann hatte er…?

Shizuo runzelte etwas verwirrt die Stirn, bevor er hochblickte und die Gegend mit neuen Augen wahrnahm.  
Das erste was er sah, war Antonio. Den Arm ausgestreckt mit der Pistole – gerichtet auf Kasuka. Die Gefahr war ihm präsent, doch er war gefasst. Er konnte seine Gefühle kontrollieren, das Schlimmste hatte er bereits hinter sich. Im Moment fühlte es sich an, als ob er alles und jeden im Blick hatte. Als ob er die Zeit stoppen konnte und die Gefahren analysieren konnte.

Er betrachtete Antonio ruhig und wie ein Flashback viel ihm plötzlich auf, woher er ihn kannte.

Der Kellner.

Das Restaurant…

Shizuos Griff um Izayas Armen löste sich langsam und ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören.  
Abgelenkt blickte Shizuo wieder nach unten.

„Heh…es hat wirklich funktioniert…", murmelte Izaya, als dieser schief grinste.

Shizuo wollte schon genervt etwas erwidern, doch wurde von Antonios Stimme unterbrochen.

„Worauf warten Sie, Heiwajima-san? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, verstehen Sie? Ich muss meinen Terminen nachkommen und habe in einer Stunde ein wichtiges Meeting, dass ich nicht absagen kann."

Es klang schon fast gelangweilt, so als ob das Ganze wirklich banal für ihn wäre. Sein Blick sah auch genau danach aus. Müde und gelangweilt.  
Izayas Augen schweiften kurz zu Antonio, bevor sie sich verengten und er Shizuo eindringlich anstarrte. In seinen Augen lag etwas, das einen Funken glühen ließ.

Das kleine Vertrauen was sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat, dieser kleine Funken an Hoffnung, an das Gute in den anderen zu glauben, leuchtete stärker und wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Es war ein Zeichen.

Ein Zeichen, dass Izaya es ernst meinte.

Er spürte es an seiner Haltung, an der Art wie sein Blick sich veränderte, an dem Beweis, dass er nicht grinste.  
Und Shizuo wusste im nächsten Augenblick, dass er Izaya vertrauen musste.

Dieses eine Mal.

Shizuo ließ von ihm, richtete sich auf, bevor er Izaya die Hand ausstreckte.

„Oh…?", gab Antonio fragend von sich, während er beobachtete wie der blonde Mann den Informanten mit beiden Händen hoch half. Die zweite Hand im Rücken, bevor sie beide nebeneinander standen und Antonio herausfordernd anstarrten.  
Shizuo knurrte und wollte am liebsten ihn in Stück reißen, alleine aus dem Grund, dass er Kasuka eine Pistole ins Gesicht hielt.

„Antonio-san…", begann Izaya neben ihn und Shizuo wunderte sich über den Klang seiner Stimme. „Die Frage ist jetzt, ob es sich für Sie lohnt."

Der muskulöse Mann hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Es war glasklar zu sehen, dass er Izayas Worte nicht ernst nahm.

„Lohnt…?", gab er von sich, während er kopfschüttelnd näher in Richtung Kasuka trat. Dieser rückte zitternd näher in die Ecke, als Antonio auf ihn zuging. Die Angst war deutlich spürbar, auch wenn er es im Gesicht kaum zeigte.

„Inwiefern, Orihara-san? Ich mache diese Dinge nicht, weil ich es mag, wissen Sie…"

Izayas Augen weiteten sich.

Nein…  
Wieder eine doppelte Falle?  
Wer zum Teufel war der Drahtzieher?  
Es war wohl doch komplizierter, als er annahm.  
Interessant, interessant…

„Ach…nicht?", säuselte Izaya und im nächsten Moment hörte man ein genervtes Stöhnen von Antonio.

„Orihara-san."

Doch es war nicht gut, solange Kasuka in Gefahr war. Shizuo war an seine Grenzen und schon beinahe drüber hinaus.

„Ich sehe, Sie lieben es die Kontrolle zu haben. Sie handeln ganz genau so, wie von _ihm_ erwartet."

„Tue ich das?", hinterfragte Izaya grinsend und versuchte sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Mit dem Ellbogen drückte er kurz Shizuo in die Hüfte, der ihn fragend anstarrte.

„Ja, tun Sie. Er wusste, dass Sie unter Zeitdruck stehen. Sie haben allgemeinen Druck, dem Sie sich nicht entziehen können."

Wer war dieser „Er" über den sie sprachen? Was für Druck?  
Shizuo runzelte die Stirn, während er Izaya verwirrt musterte.

„Sie werden hier nicht heile heraus kommen.", sagte Izaya kalt, während das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwand.

„Ich weiß. Aber Sie auch nicht."

Und wie geplant, schnippte er mit dem Finger. Erst passierte gar nichts, und voller Ungeduld wollte Shizuo schon auf ihn losgehen, doch Izaya streckte den Arm aus, als sich plötzlich etwas tat.

Es ertönte ein lautes Geräusch von den Seiten und eine der Nebentüren wurde eingetreten. Hinein kamen mehrere Komplizen der Mafia, einige von ihnen kamen Shizuo sogar bekannt vor. Doch sobald er sah, dass sie eine Frau als Geisel mit in die große Halle zerrten, bildete sich eine Wutader mehr in seinem Gesicht.

Jetzt zogen noch mehr Leute in diesen Fall hinein, die unschuldig waren. Reichte etwa nicht Kasuka?!

„Hier. Die Ausreißerin.", zischte einer der Männer, der einen dunklen Sakko locker über die Schultern trug. Seine Hände waren schlecht bandagiert, da sich die Fäden schon langsam wieder lösten und schlaff hinunter hangen. Sein Gesicht wirkte schon fast fuchsartig, was zu seiner dünnen Statur sogar passte. Die Augen waren zu Schlitzen geformt, während ein tiefes Grinsen sein Gesicht bedeckte.

Die junge Frau wurde vor die Füße von Antonio geschubst, der die Geisel nur kurz mit einem Seitenblick bedachte. Sie keuchte stark, doch bewegte sich nicht. Ihre Hände waren hinter ihren Rücken festgebunden, sodass sie auf der Seite lag und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, sich aufzurichten. Es musste ihr wirklich nicht gut gehen.

Und erst dann realisierte Shizuo durch die blonden Haare und das bekannte Gesicht, wer da nun vor ihnen am Boden lag.

_Miya Masami_.

Der Mann mit dem Sakko drehte sich schließlich um und betrachtete den ehemaligen Bartender.

„Ist das Heiwajima-san? _Der_ Heiwajima Shizuo?", gab er von sich und musterte ihn mit interessierten Augen. Shizuo konnte eine gefährliche Aura von ihm spüren, weshalb er lediglich eine Grimasse zog und nichts weiter sagte.

„Nicht.", kam es dunkel von Antonio, der eine große Hand auf dessen Schulter legte. Der Mann mit dem Sakko schoss einen scharfen Blick zu dem Mann, der wohl von der Autorität über ihn stand.

„Warum?", hinterfragte er und seine Stimme war kalt.

„Mori-kun…"

Eine unausgesprochene Warnung und es schien dem jungen Mann mit dem Fuchsgesicht ziemlich unangenehm zu sein, dass diese Situation vor allen Leuten stattfand. Auch wenn die anderen Mafia Typen keine Miene verzogen.

„Oho? Was für eine Überraschung!", flötete schließlich Izaya neben ihn und Shizuo wandte den Blick.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich hier noch herumtreibst…"

„Orihara…!"

Das Knurren von Mori wirkte mehr als nur unmenschlich, schon fast wie ein Wolf, der sein Revier verteidigte. Die beiden schienen nicht auf freundlicher Ebene zu sein, so wie Mori seinen Namen zischte.  
Shizuos Augen schweiften zu Antonio und ihm fiel auf, dass er die Pistole gesenkt hatte. Ihm schien das momentane Geschehen wohl erstmal vorrangig zu sein, was Shizuos Vorteil war.

Kasuka war außer Gefahr.  
_Vorerst_…

„Ganz ruhig, Mori-san. Kein Grund gleich an die Decke zu gehen."

Izaya begann zu gestikulieren, während er den Mafia Typen zu provozieren schien. Shizuo kannte diese Art des Flohs nämlich nur zu gut…  
Der andere gab aber nur ein Schnauben von sich, bevor ein Grinsen wieder sein Gesicht bedeckte.

„Ich bin durch mit dir, Orihara. Andere werden sich schon um dich reißen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Es klang fast so, als hätten die beiden Männer eine Beziehung gehabt. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass das „um dich reißen" wirklich auf die brutale Art gemeint war. Schließlich war der Floh immer noch der Feind von vielen Menschen. Und Mori schien einer von ihnen gewesen zu sein.

„Sind Sie fertig?", kam es seufzend von Antonio, der vor allem Izaya anblickte.

Der Informant zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum so ungeduldig, Antonio-san?", begann er theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf, „Mori-san und ich führen nur Konversation."

„Ein baldiges Meeting. Schon vergessen?", antwortete Antonio kühl und tippte demonstrativ auf seine Uhr am Handgelenk.  
Izaya lachte leise unter seinem Atem, bevor sein Grinsen wieder verschwand.

„Nun denn, was haben Sie vor? Offensichtlich wird Shizu-chan mich nicht umbringen."

Antonios kalte Maske verzog sich kurz zu einem sicheren Lächeln.

„Doch das wird er."

Und dann ging er los.  
Einfach so.

Misstrauisch starrte Shizuo ihm hinterher, wie er wieder auf Kasuka zuging. Sein Bruder hatte sich nicht wirklich bewegt und so still wie möglich verhalten. Wahrscheinlich um wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Eigentlich schlau, doch in so einer Situation wird man als Geisel leider nicht vergessen.

„Bleib stehen."

Izaya drehte den blitzschnell den Kopf, sein Blick warnend.  
Doch Shizuo ignorierte ihn.

Es kostete ihn alle Nerven, seine Instinkte zu unterdrücken und nicht auf Antonio loszugehen.  
Der ehemalige Bartender wusste, dass Izaya einen Plan hatte, doch trotz alledem, konnte er sich kaum am Riemen reißen. Aber Antonio kümmerte Shizuos Drohung nicht, denn er setzte stumpf seinen Weg fort. Der Informant packte ihm plötzlich ans Handgelenk und hielt ihn wohl so stark fest, wie er es momentan konnte – als Shizuo einen Schritt nach vorne ging.

„Izaya…", grummelte Shizuo dunkel, als Warnung, dass er nicht mehr lange durch hielt.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und es war unmissverständlich, dass er jeden Moment voran stürmen würde. Izaya war überrascht über das Durchhaltevermögen des Monsters. Und noch mehr überrascht, dass er ihn im Moment berühren konnte, ohne dass er zu einem Haufen zusammen geschlagen wurde.

„Die Zeit ist abgelaufen.", rief Antonio von weiter hinten, und erhob seine Stimme etwas, da er zu weit weg war.

„Sie haben Recht, Antonio-san.", antwortete der Floh und ging ein paar Schritte in Antonios Richtung. Izayas Hand verließ Shizuos Handgelenk, streifte dabei dessen Finger und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich für Shizuo an, als würde Izaya ihn verlassen. Als würde er damit ein finales Statement geben. Ein Statement, das tödlich enden könnte.

„Es wird Zeit für mich eine Karte in unserem Spielchen zu legen, nicht wahr?"

Izaya ging immer weiter auf Kasuka und dessen Entführer zu und der ehemalige Bartender starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf dessen Gestalt.

Karte legen?  
Spielchen?  
Es war nur ein verdammtes _Spiel_?

„Wenn Sie Kirima meinen, würde ich diese Karte nicht empfehlen."

Antonio packte Kasuka am Arm, zwang ihn zum Aufstehen, indem er ihn grob hochzog. Man hörte die Schmerzenslaute bis hierhin, als sein Bruder versuchte, sein Gewicht auf sein gesundes Bein zu lagern.

Im nächsten Moment lachte Izaya. Er hielt sich für ein paar Momente sogar den Bauch, während er versuchte seinen kleinen Lachanfall in den Griff zu kriegen. Dann wischte er sich seelenruhig über sein Gesicht. Shizuo wunderte sich selbst, warum keiner der anderen Mafia Leuten sich irgendwie bewegte. Selbst Mori blieb ruhig an der Säule angelehnt, während er über die junge Frau wachte.

„Ich kann auch _nichts_ vor Ihnen geheim halten, was?"

Und kaum hatte der Floh die Worte ausgesprochen, tat sich etwas im Raum. Shizuo konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber er spürte eine Veränderung in der Luft.  
Mori war der erste, der wusste, was passierte. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde wechselte er in den Verteidigungsmodus, während von allen Seiten plötzlich mehrere Männer hervor sprangen.

Es wurde nichts gesagt, nichts gebrüllt. Nur das Stampfen von Füßen und das Klirren von Waffen hing in der Luft. Die Männer – und wahrscheinlich auch Komplizen - liefen bewusst an Shizuo vorbei und griffen Mori und die Mafia an.

Mori schien mit den meisten keine Probleme zu haben, die er so schnell aus dem Weg räumte, dass Shizuo nur verdutzt blinzeln konnte.

Was zum Teufel war hier eigentlich los?  
Wer waren diese Menschen?  
Wo kamen sie plötzlich her?  
Das war schließlich eine verlassene Gegend, in der man wirklich nur kam, wenn man hiervon wusste. Und wem gehorchten sie?

Die Verwirrung stand Shizuo ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er wieder nach Kasuka blickte. Antonio hatte die Pistole noch in der Hand, aber nicht auf seinen Bruder gerichtet. Izaya redete mit ihm, doch er verstand nicht viel, dadurch dass die Männer nun die Halle überfüllten und überall gekämpft wurde.

„…feige, wie eh und je, Mr. Kirima.", sagte Antonio gerade, als Shizuo wieder neben Izaya zum Stehen kam.

Izaya grinste nur und blinzelte kurz zu dem blonden Mann herüber, als Erkennung, dass er hier war.

„Du hast gehört, Kirima-san. Zeig uns dein hässliches Antlitz!", rief der Floh theatralisch in die Luft und hob demonstrativ die Arme.

„Halt die Klappe, Orihara-san.", kam es von oben und alle entdeckten schließlich den Übeltäter. Kirima lehnte an dem Geländer des zweiten Obergeschoss, blickte mit einem kalten Blick hinab.  
Er war in einem weiß-grauen Anzug gekleidet und wirkte vom Äußeren eher so, als würde er eher in ein Meeting für Reiche passen, als in ein schäbiges Industriegebäude.

„Oh, schlechte Laune?", witzelte Izaya, der zwischen Antonio und Kirima unauffällig hin und her blickte.

„Nicht mehr. Aber du gehst mir _immer_ auf die Nerven, Orihara."

Shizuo schnaubte innerlich.  
Das klang fast nach ihm selbst und misstrauisch betrachtete er den Mann in dem weiß-grauen Anzug. Er war der Mann, der ihn herausgeschmissen hatte. Derjenige, der ihn auf die Straße gesetzt hatte.

„Sie scheinen wirklich nicht beliebt zu sein.", sagte nun sogar Antonio mit seiner dunklen Stimme.  
Der Informant verzog sein Gesicht gespielt beleidigt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und ich verstehe nicht einmal wieso!", rief er und Izayas Ton war theatralisch verzogen, „Dabei hab ihm doch sogar geholfen, seine liebste Freundin wieder zu bekommen!"

Und es war der Moment, als Antonio mit geweiteten Augen zu Mori hinüber starrte. Nicht geplant, war es wohl, was passiert war, denn Mori war immer noch damit beschäftigt einige der Männer zu erledigen.

Mori war gut.  
Sogar ziemlich gut.  
Die Schnelligkeit, die Präzision seiner Schläge. Gezielt und kraftvoll.  
Und es würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er alle ausgeschaltet haben würde.

Mori erinnerte Shizuo an sich selbst, da er öfters dieselben Erfahrungen mit Kämpfen hatte.  
Denn wenn man als einzelner Mann gegen mehrere Dutzend trainierte Handlanger antreten musste, war man zu beschäftigt um die wichtigen Dinge zu sehen. Man konnte nicht agieren.  
Und so war es wohl auch mit der Geisel passiert.

Denn Miya Masami war nirgends zu sehen.

Shizuo hörte Antonio von der Seite kurz mit seiner Zunge klicken, sodass er den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.

„Kirima…ist das deine Art mit uns zu kooperieren?", fragte er und wandte den Blick nach oben.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde nicht mehr lange im Weg stehen. Das Feld ist mir zu offen geworden."

Shizuo runzelte erneut die Stirn und kam nicht hinterher, worum es überhaupt in den Gesprächen ging. Das einzige was ihm wichtig war, ist Kasuka.  
Dieser war immer noch still, versuchte sein Gleichgewicht auf seinem gesunden Bein zu halten und gleichzeitig keine Schmerzenslaute von sich zu geben.

„Zu offen? Wohl eher zu eng, wenn du mich fragst.", kam es wieder von Izaya, der grinsend den Kopf schief legte.  
Antonios strenge Augen verengten sich, während er den Floh dunkel anstierte. Der Floh wusste wohl mal wieder irgendetwas, dass dem Mafia Boss nicht zu gefallen schien.

„Oi, 'Tonio, brauchst du Hilfe?", neckte wohl Mori von weiter hinten, der gerade den letzten der noch stehenden Männern am Kragen in der Luft hielt. Es wirklich gut. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bevor Antonio geschlagen seufzte.

„Bleib in Bereitschaft."

Eine stumpfe Anweisung, die einfach nur kalt klang und auch ein wenig genervt.

„Orihara-san. Ich denke die Zeit ist überreif. Ich komme ungerne zu spät – vor allem bei eigenen Meetings." Es lag irgendeine plötzliche Gefahr in der Luft, die Shizuo eine Gänsehaut bescherte.  
Dann, ganz plötzlich schleuderte Antonio Kasuka auf den Boden hinter sich und streckte die Waffe erneut in seine Richtung.

„Dann bringt mir die Geisel auch nichts mehr. Wir müssen, das Ganze wohl anders regeln, Orihara-san."

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Er wollte was sagen, doch es kam nichts kam aus seinem Munde. Wenn er jetzt nicht reagierte, wenn sie jetzt nichts unternahmen, dann würde Kasuka wirklich…

Doch bevor Shizuo einen Fuß nach vorne setzen konnte, stellte Izaya sich vor ihn und blickte nach oben. Seine dünne Statur war auf einmal wie eine Wand und es hinderte Shizuo daran, nach vorne zu stürmen.

„Kirima!"

Izayas Stimme war laut und durchbrach Shizuos Trance. Der gerufene Mann zischte erst, doch reagierte schließlich, als er etwas hinunter in Izayas Hände warf.  
Das Gerät wurde gefangen, während der Floh grinsend darauf herum tippte.

„Antonio-san…ich würde mir überlegen, ob sie Ihren Befehl wirklich ausführen wollen…", begann Izaya und das ließ Antonio wiederrum umdrehen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er sich überhaupt noch von Izayas dummen Geschwätz aufhalten ließ, wo er doch so oft versucht hatte, ihn davon abzuhalten Kasuka irgendwas anzutun.

Aber er tat es.

Anscheinend wusste er, dass man auch ihn erpressen konnte. Shizuo konnte in seinem neutralen Blick für eine Sekunde Überraschung sehen, als er Izaya anstarrte.  
Denn jeder Mensch hatte eine Schwachstelle.  
Jeder war bestechlich, wie man so schön sagte.  
Und bei ihm selbst war diese Schwachstelle Kasuka.

Kasuka.

_Kasuka_…

Plötzlich begriff er.

Shizuo verstand erst jetzt, dass Izaya ihm wirklich _half._  
Ihm versuchte Kasuka wieder zu bringen.  
Ihn zu _retten_.

Verblüfft über seine Erleuchtung blickte er den Floh an. Sein grinsendes Gesicht zeugte nicht von Mitgefühl oder sonstigen Emotionen. Sondern eher wie der listige Floh, den er kannte…und dennoch…

War das wirklich der miese Bastard, den er kannte?

„Denn ich glaube, dass es immerhin _eine_ Person gibt, die Ihnen wichtig ist.", sprach Izaya schließlich und das Handy in seiner Hand wurde herumgedreht, sodass Antonio etwas sehen konnte. Shizuo konnte plötzlich Gekreische hören, vermischt mit einer weiblichen Kinderstimme.

„Papa! Papa! Bitte hilf mir, bitte! Papa! Wo bist du…? Papa!"

Ein kleines Mädchen - das nicht älter als 7 sein konnte - rief unter Tränen nach ihrem Vater. Dafür brauchte Shizuo nicht einmal das Video sehen. Trotz der Situation in der sich sein eigener Bruder befand, fand er die Art des Flohs nicht in Ordnung. Auch wenn das momentan die einzige Lösung war, die der listige Bastard im Ärmel hatte.

„Papa…! Papa!"

Das Geschrei ging unaufhörlich weiter, erfüllte die große Lagerhalle.  
Antonios dunkle Augen waren eiskalt, als er vom Bildschirm des Handys hochblickte und den Informanten allein mit seinem Blick wohl töten wollte.

„Sie haben die Wahl, Antonio-san. Sie wussten doch, auf was Sie sich einlassen in diesem Spiel, oder nicht? Sie haben meinen Deal ausgeschlagen, bevor ich ihn Ihnen überhaupt präsentieren konnte.", erklärte Izaya weiter, bevor das Handy in seine Plüschjacke sinken ließ.

Das Geschrei hörte auf und Shizuo musste innerlich schlucken.  
Der Floh war ein Bastard, fies und gemein, doch das war absolut an seinen Grenzen. Würde es nicht um Kasuka gehen - den Antonio hat entführen lassen - hätte er den Floh dafür schon längst in Grund und Boden gerammt.

Deshalb blieb er vorerst still, starrte angespannt zwischen Izaya und Antonio hin und her. Dabei blickte er auch kurz zu Mori, der jedoch grinsend blieb, wo er war. Er schien den Befehl sich nicht einzumischen, ernst zu nehmen.

„Also ich würde ihnen nun einen Deal vorschlagen, wenn-"

Der Knall war laut und völlig unvorhersehbar.

Er zwang eine Stille hervor, die in gefühlter Slow Motion an ihnen vorbei ging. Izaya wurde in seinem Wortfluss gestoppt, und betrachtete mit geweiteten Augen die Szene, die sich gerade vor ihm abgespielt hatte.  
Ein Schrei wollte seinen Körper verlassen, doch aus Shizuos Munde kam einfach nichts.

Kasuka…

_Kasuka!  
_  
Schock brach unter ihnen aus und selbst Izaya sprach nicht.

Der Schuss aus Antonios Waffe traf direkt Kasukas anderes Bein, der die ganze Zeit schon vor Schmerzen schrie – was erst jetzt von den beiden wahrgenommen wurde, als sie die Fähigkeit zurück erlangten, überhaupt zu blinzeln.

„Dieses Video bedeutet mir rein _gar nichts_, Orihara-san. Mit solchen Lappalien können Sie mich nicht bestechen."


	29. Sacrifice

Antonios Stimme war eiskalt und unberührt, und irgendwie hörte sie sich unscheinbar laut an. Die ganze Halle war nach dem Ereignis still und Shizuo fühlte die Wut in seinen Adern pochen. Und dann traf es ihn, wie vom Blitz.

„_Kasuka!_"

Sein Ruf war eine Mischung aus Wut, Angst und Verzweiflung, als Shizuo wie wild auf Antonio zustürmte. Izayas Versuch ihn am Arm aufzuhalten, scheiterte kläglich. Seine Finger fanden seine für einen Augenblick - nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde – bevor sie abrutschten.

„Nicht! Shizu-chan!", warnte der Informant, doch seine Warnung stieß auf taube Ohren. Shizuo war gefangen in seiner blinden Wut, die dieses Mal auf Antonio gerichtet war.

Izaya zischte und hetzte ihm hinterher.  
Wenn, dann blieb ihm nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Eine _einzige_ Möglichkeit, Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Izaya sammelte seine Kraft und eilte trotz seiner Schmerzen nach vorne. Dann hörte er Antonios Stimme.

„Bleiben Sie dort stehen wo Sie sind, Heiwajima-san. Ich warne Sie."

Izaya wusste, dass er keine Angst vor Shizuo hatte. Wohl eher, wollte er die andere Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht ziehen, die dem Mafia Boss dann bleiben würde. Aber er wusste, dass Antonio nicht zögern würde. Das hatte er gerade nur zu gut unter Beweis gestellt…

Aber Shizuo blieb nicht stehen.

Shizuo war _wütend_.

Er war mehr als wütend und handelte nicht nach menschlicher Vorsicht.

Dieser verdammte Sturkopf! Konnte er nicht einmal die offensichtliche Lage erkennen? Konnte er nicht einmal die Gefahren wahrnehmen und richtig handeln? Ruhig bleiben? Stehen bleiben? Nur dieses eine Mal?

Er machte es Izaya nicht gerade einfach, nach seinen Vorstellungen zu handeln. Denn das konnte er nun wirklich in die Tonne kloppen.

_Heh…_

Izaya zog eine Grimasse, als die Zeit begann langsamer zu laufen.

Nun denn, dass er dies jemals für das Monster tun würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Aber in diesem Chaos was sich über die Tage angebahnt hatte, war inzwischen alles möglich.

Selbst so etwas.

„Heiwajima-san!"

Antonio probierte es ein letztes Mal an Shizuo gewandt, doch es bewirkte nichts. Und Izaya wusste, dass es nur noch Sekunden entfernt war. Das Ereignis.

Innerlich brachte es ihm zum Lachen; innerlich wusste er selbst nicht, warum er dies überhaupt tat. Doch er tat es.

Und dann kam der Knall.

x

Wut.

Wut.

Wut.

Das einzige was seine Sinne benebelte.

Dieser Antonio war sowas von dran! Er würde ihn umbringen, ihn in Stücke reißen, ihn…

Eine Hand griff nach seiner, doch sein Körper war bereits so unbändig nach vorne gestürmt, dass er sich davon nicht aufhalten ließ.

Antonio blickte ihn dunkel an, bevor ihn nochmals warnte, stehen zu bleiben. Doch selbst die Wörter kamen nicht richtig bei Shizuo an. Er konnte nur erahnen, dass er ihn gewarnt hatte, so wie er sein Gesicht verzog.

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis er ihn am Kragen hatte. Nur noch zwei Schritte und er würde seine Finger um Antonios Kehle schließen. Nur noch einen Schritt, bis er Kasuka rächen würde.

Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter, bis er ihn für alles was er Kasuka angetan hatte, büßen lassen würde.

Nur noch-

Ein weiterer Knall.

Das Geräusch hallte laut durch die eigentlich ruhige Halle und ließ Shizuo in seinem Wahn stehen bleiben. Ein Piepen durchdrang sein Trommelfell. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er zur Seite blickte.

Da war er.

Der Floh, der die Arme ausgestreckt hatte - und für eine Sekunde stand er noch, bevor man ein Stöhnen hörte und seine dünne Statur samt Plüschmantel nach vorne kippte. Shizuo stockte das Blut in den Adern, während er seinen Atem anhielt. Mit einem seltsamen Geräusch landete Izaya auf dem Boden, als sich eine große Blutlache um ihn bildete.

_Was…_

_Warum…_

_Izaya hatte…Kasuka…er…_

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er nach mehreren Sekunden erst realisierte, was geschehen war. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, während er das Gefühl hatte keine Luft zu kriegen. Er hob seinen Arm, streckte die Hand aus. Doch ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, schien das pure Chaos auszubrechen.

Von mehreren Seiten fielen plötzlich Schüsse, flogen ihm wild um die Ohren, während mehrere Männer in das Gebäude einbrachen. Schwarz gekleidete Menschen drangen ein, umzingelten Mori und Antonio, welche sich gegen die Männer wehrten und Schüsse absetzten.

Shizuo stand immer noch stumm da, die Augen geweitet und rührte sich nicht.

Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert?  
Was war hier überhaupt los?  
Warum war Izaya dazwischen gesprungen?  
Warum lag er nun da und bewegte sich nicht?  
War das eine Falle?  
War das wieder ein dummes Spiel von ihm?

„Nii-san!"

Kasukas Stimme drang zu ihm durch, was ihn veranlasste den Blick von Izayas Körper zu nehmen. Seine Augen trafen Kasukas und Angst um seinen Bruder verstärkte sich. Alles war so surreal und verschwommen, als er zu Kasuka ging und ihn sorgenvoll anblickte.

„Hey…alles ist in Ordnung. Ich hol dich hier raus, okay?", versuchte Shizuo Kasuka zu beruhigen, doch seine eigene Stimme zitterte stark und es hörte sich so an, als ob er in eine längst vergangene Zeit schweifte, in die er seinen kleinen Bruder beschützen musste.

Kasuka blickte ihn an und schien ihn für einen kurzen Moment zu analysieren, wie es seinem Bruder wirklich ging, doch die derzeitige Situation ließ nicht zu, dass man lange überlegen konnte.

Schüsse landeten knapp neben ihnen im Boden und Kasuka zuckte zusammen.

„Halt dich an meinem Rücken fest.", sagte Shizuo, der sich vor ihn hinkniete, sodass sein Bruder seinen Nacken erreichen konnte. Und Kasuka tat, was er von ihm wollte.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, sich in eine aufrechte Position zu hieven. Kasuka konnte ein Zischen nicht unterdrücken, als die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen überhandnahmen. Er war selbst überrascht, dass er vor Schmerzen noch nicht ohnmächtig geworden war.

„Kasuka?", kam es besorgt von seinem Bruder und Kasuka nickte gegen seinen Rücken.

„Geht schon."

Der blonde Mann nahm dies als Startzeichen, als er nun aufmerksam um sich blickte. Das Chaos herrschte immer noch in der Halle; überall waren schwarz gekleidete Männer, die mit den Personen der Mafia rangen und kämpften. Regelmäßig fielen Schüsse und jedes Mal wenn einer ertönte, musste Shizuo sich zusammen reißen, nicht hektisch davon zu rennen.

Seine Augen landeten bei dem schwarzen Plüschmantel ein paar Meter entfernt und verweilten dort. Der Blick wurde hart.

Dieser Bastard hatte es nicht anders verdient.  
Es sollte so sein.  
Wollte er nicht genau das, schon seit Jahren?

_Nein_.

Wollte er ihn nicht schon immer aus dem Weg haben?  
Ihn tot sehen?

_Nein_.

Shizuo kämpfte mit seiner innerlichen Stimme, die anscheinend ganz und gar nicht das meinte, was er dachte. Seine Arme, die er unter Kasukas Beine hatte, spannten sich an, als er nicht wusste, ob er den Bastard dort liegen lassen oder mitnehmen sollte.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber grübeln konnte, nahmen andere Menschen ihm diese Entscheidung ab, als sich plötzlich mehrere von den schwarz gekleideten Männern bei dem Informanten versammelten.

Sie redeten kurz miteinander, bevor sie begannen sich den Informanten zu schultern. Eine Menge Blut lief ihnen dabei auf die Klamotten und es konnte wahrhaftig nicht gut sein, ihn so zu transportieren.

„Oi…"

Shizuo dunkle Stimme ließ sie umdrehen.

„Wo geht ihr mit ihm hin, huh?"

Wer auch immer diese Typen waren, sie konnten auf jeden Fall nicht ihr Feind sein. Immerhin haben sie Antonio und Mori in Schach gehalten. Und taten es immer _noch_.

Dennoch…

Wer zum Teufel waren diese Gestalten?

„None of your buisness.", sagte schließlich der Mann, der Izaya auf seiner Schulter hängen hatte.

Shizuos Englisch-Kenntnisse waren zwar dürftig, doch reichten aus, damit er verstehen konnte, was der Mann meinte. Er zog eine Grimasse. Bevor Shizuo weiter protestieren konnte, drehten sich die Männer wieder nach vorne und schlängelten sich durch die Massen von Kämpfen.

Tch.

Erst als er Kasukas schnellen Atem in seinem Nacken wahrnahm erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie dringend ins Krankenhaus mussten.

„Halt durch, Kasuka…", murmelte Shizuo und damit drehte er sich um und bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen in die Freiheit.

Kein einziges Mal drehte er sich um.

.

.

.

_5 Wochen später_

.

.

.

„Für ihre Freundin?", fragte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme und war wohl völlig verzückt über die Geste ihres Kunden. Die Rosen wurden sorgfältig auseinander gebracht und wieder an die richtige Stelle gesteckt. Ein warmer, blumiger Duft schwebte um seine Nase und wirkte schon fast beruhigend. Ihre zarten Hände waren mit etlichen Kratzern versehen und waren ein Beweis ihrer ständigen Arbeit mit Pflanzen.

„Nein, für meinen Bruder."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und gelassen, als er ihr antwortete.

„Oh?", gab sie von sich und es war ein nachhakendes Wort. Sie schmückte weiter den Strauß vor sich, während sie kurz zu ihm hochblickte. Er gab ein Seufzen von sich und kratze sich am Hinterkopf.

„Er liegt im Krankenhaus."

„Oh…", dieses Mal eine Oktave tiefer und sie machte ein mitleidiges Gesicht.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Mir auch.", erwiderte er und blickte zur Seite.

Ihre gute Stimmung war etwas betrübt, als sie kommentarlos den Strauß weiter besteckte. Er ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen, als er sich umdrehte. Mehrere Pflanzenkübel und schon fertige Bouquets standen adrett auf mehreren Tischen verteilt. Der eine Strauß schöner als der andere.

Im Laden war es warm und gemütlich und es hatte die perfekte Temperatur, damit sich die Pflanzen wohl fühlten.

„Was…ist passiert?", kam es zögerlich von der Verkäuferin und sie schien die Schuld in seinen Augen lesen zu können.

Das war eine gute Frage.

Immerhin verstand er immer noch nicht so richtig, was überhaupt passiert war. Niemand tat das so wirklich.

„Beinverletzung.", antwortete Shizuo schließlich, bevor der Moment zu lange andauerte und sie Verdacht schöpfen konnte. Auch wenn „Beinverletzung" absolut milde ausgedrückt war.

Sie war schlau genug nicht weiter nachzuhaken, sondern begann eine unbekannte Melodie zu summen, während sie die letzten Feinheiten an dem Strauß fertigte.

Shizuo war dankbar dafür.

Die letzten Wochen waren wirklich imposant genug gewesen, als dass er weitere Fragen von fremden Menschen ertragen könnte.

„Ich glaube er wird sich freuen.", sagte sie dann, als sie zufrieden ihr Werk betrachtete. Das ganze Bouquet war wirklich schön. Mit mehreren, bunten Rosen und Grüngewächs besteckt, unterstrichen die glitzernden Fäden drum herum den glamourösen Strauß. Etwas, das wirklich zu Kasuka als Star passte. Er war nicht überdimensional groß, aber auch nicht mickrig klein.

„Er ist schön geworden.", sagte Shizuo und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Sie grinste zufrieden.

Vielleicht konnte Kasuka auch keine Blumen mehr sehen, so oft wie er schon von anderen Leuten bekommen hatte. Aber ohne irgendetwas in der Hand wollte er ihm auch nicht entgegen treten.

„Dann wünsche ich gute Besserung.", sagte die Verkäuferin und übergab ihm den Strauß als er im Gegenzug das Geld in ihre Hand legte.

„Danke."

Shizuo hob im Abschied die Hand, während er sich umdrehte und nach draußen trat. Frischer Wind blies ihm entgegen und er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke höher. Der Herbst war in vollen Zügen da, und brachte kältere Tage mit sich. Zum Glück regnete es nicht, sodass Shizuo keinen Regenschirm aufspannen musste.

Er begab sich in die nächste Straße, lief einige Kilometer, bevor er das Krankenhaus sehen konnte. Er begrüßte die Empfangsdamen und stellte sich vor. Er wurde erst skeptisch von der Seite beäugt, doch als sie seinen Ausweis genauer unter die Lupe nahmen, akzeptierten sie wohl, dass er mit dem Schauspieler verwandt war. Er war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, doch Vorsicht war anscheinend besser als Nachsicht.

Trotz alledem wurde er von zwei Männern begleitet, die unmissverständlich Kasukas Bodyguards waren. Doch dieses Mal trugen sie keine schwarzen Klamotten. Das wäre in einem Krankenhaus, wo hauptsächlich weiß getragen wurde, schon sehr auffällig. Stattdessen, trugen sie weiße Hosen mit beigen Sakkos.

_Tch_.

Sie hatten wahrscheinlich schon vergessen, dass _er_ es war, der Kasuka ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte. Immerhin gab es ein Riesenspektakel, das von vielen Gaffern spekuliert und aufgesaugt wurde, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser. Einige Menschen hatten den Schauspieler erkannt, und waren natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme. Doch die Belegschaft von Kasukas Management hatte das Ganze wirklich schnell runter gespielt und die Gaffer bestraft. Bilder die veröffentlicht wurden, konnte man plötzlich nicht mehr auffinden - wie auch immer das funktionierte.

Shizuo hatte keine Ahnung.

Die ganze Entführung wurde so simpel abgestempelt, dass es schon lachhaft war. Offiziell wusste niemand was genau in der Halle vorgefallen war. Die Polizei konnte niemanden wirklich dafür verantwortlich machen, da kein wirklicher Täter übrig geblieben war.

Alle Spuren waren verwischt; entfernt.

Ganz simpel _ausradiert_ worden.

Niemand wusste von der Mafia, noch von Izaya.

Und mit Sicherheit hatten diese Leute ihre Wege sich geschickt aus den Dingen heraus zu schlängeln. Wie Schlangen, die wieder in ihr Erdloch verschwanden…

Shizuo wurde langsamer, als er die Tür sehen konnte, die ihn Kasukas Krankenzimmer führte.  
Er klopfte an der Tür.

Es kam keine Antwort, doch Shizuo wusste, dass er eintreten konnte.

Kasuka war mitunter einer der einzigen Patienten, der einen derartig großen Raum für sich bekommen hatte. Sie waren schon in einer eher privat gesetzten Klinik, doch den leichten Luxus konnte man trotzdem nicht übersehen.

Shizuo öffnete die Tür, blickte hinein und entdeckte seinen Bruder. Er lag mit dem Rücken angelehnt im Krankenbett und starrte ihn mit neutraler Miene an. Seine Beine waren unter der Bettdecke versteckt, doch Shizuo wusste, dass er sogar wieder etwas gehen durfte.

„Hey Kasuka.", sagte der ehemalige Bartender leise, den Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. Der Schauspieler nickte ihm zu und bedachte damit gleichzeitig, dass seine Leibgarde verschwinden konnte. Für Shizuo fühlte es sich an wie ein Déjà-vu, als die beiden Männer die Tür hinter sich verschlossen, aber Shizuo mit warnenden Augen anstierten.

Pah, als ob er seinen Bruder verletzen würde…

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Shizuo immer noch mit leiser Stimme und die Schuldgefühle drückten sich in seinem Ton aus. Er trat näher an das Bett heran und Kasuka blickte zu ihm auf.

„Noch vier Tage, dann werde ich entlassen.", antwortete er und seine Miene wirkte so desinteressiert, dass Außenstehende sich vermutlich wundern würden.

Der Blondschopf nickte.

Sein Augenmerk fiel auf Kasukas überdimensional, großen „Nachtschrank", der wahrscheinlich so riesig war, damit seine ganzen Aufmunterungsgeschenke und Blumenvasen drauf passten.

Es standen dort so viele Blumen und Bestecke, dass seines da keinen großen Unterschied machen würde. Eines der Bestecke fiel ihm besonders auf, da es etwas größer und mit pinken Blumen bestückt war. Ein kleines Schildchen prangte an einem Stiel hervor und man konnte die Worte „Gute Besserung, Ruri" lesen. Kasukas Freundin besuchte ihn regelmäßig; wenn nicht sogar jeden Tag. Auch wenn sie selbst durch ihre Arbeit oft aufgehalten wurde, fand sie immer etwas Zeit für Kasuka. Shizuo mochte ihre Art. Sie liebte Kasuka aus reinem Herzen.

„Sind das Blumen?"

Shizuo zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Ja…für dich.", gab er zu, bevor er den Strauß aus seinem lächerlichen Versteck hervor zauberte und die Blumen Kasuka in die Hand drückte. Es war klar, dass Kasuka ihn durchschauen würde.

„Es ist n-nichts Besonderes. Ich dachte nur…dass du vielleicht-"

„Danke.", sagte Kasuka mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und unterbrach das Gestammel seines Bruders, während er an den Rosen schnupperte. Der ehemalige Bartender seufzte kurz, während er den Stuhl heran zog und sich setzte.

Die Operation war nahtlos vergangen und zum Glück war Shizuo rechtzeitig mit seinem Bruder angetanzt. Sonst wäre alles wahrscheinlich in eine ganz andere Richtung verlaufen…

„Nii-san…"

Kasukas Ton war vorsichtig und besorgt. Der blonde Mann verzog das Gesicht. Er wusste was kommen würde und er wollte es nicht hören.

„Hm?"

Er blickte von seinen Händen hoch, als kein weiterer Satz kam, nur der fragende Blick seines Bruders brannte sich in seine Augen. Der Blick war fordernd und Shizuo wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie schon darüber gesprochen hatten. Vielleicht waren es nur zwei Mal in den fünf Wochen – jedoch haben diese zwei Mal schon völlig gereicht. Er wandte den Blick zur Seite.

„Nichts.", sagte er leise grummelnd.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung was mit ihm geschehen war. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wo er steckte, oder was er tat. Oder ob er überhaupt noch _lebte_…

„Er hat mir geholfen."

„Ich weiß."

Shizuo konnte es sowieso nicht vermeiden. Die letzten Wochen hatte er kaum geschlafen, hatte nur an diesen Vorfall gedacht. Hatte sich erinnert, wie Izaya vor Kasuka gesprungen war. Wie er von einer Kugel durchbohrt worden war…

Es schmerzte alleine der Gedanke daran und es plagte ihn seit Tagen. Er konnte sich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären. Wo er doch froh sein sollte, dass der miese Bastard von der Bildfläche verschwunden war – trat eher das Gegenteil ein. Nach und nach…

„Ich weiß, du willst nicht darüber reden. Aber ich glaube, er hat versucht mich vor der Entführung zu schützen."

Shizuo grinste bitter.  
Vor der Entführung _schützen_?

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Izaya ihm die Geräusche von der Aufnahmekamera vorgespielt hatte. Und das wohl eher einfach aus dem Anreiz ihn zu ärgern, und nicht um irgendjemandem zu helfen.

Izaya wollte ihn zu dem wilden Biest zu machen, dass er innerlich nun mal war.

Mehr nicht.

„Natürlich. Und als nächstes verschenkt er Bündel Geld an alte Bettler oder was?", spottete Shizuo und schnaubte.

„Vielleicht.", erwiderte Kasuka mit ernster Miene und Shizuo schüttelte daraufhin kommentarlos den Kopf.

„Versprich mir nur eines, Nii-san."

Shizuo blickte auf und suchte in Kasukas Augen nach einer Antwort; einer Antwort für dieses ganze Chaos. Sein Bruder blickte ernst zurück und Shizuo sah selten so einen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Falls er jemals wieder auftaucht, rede mit ihm."

Shizuo wollte schon protestieren, doch Kasuka legte hinterher.

„Und bedanke dich für mich."

Sein Mund fiel zu, während er wütend das Gesicht verzog.  
Mit ihm reden? Sich bei ihm bedanken?

Letzteres war etwas, das er mit Sicherheit _nie_ in seinem Leben machen würde.

_Bedanken_…

Das Wort allein klang in Verbindung mit Izayas Namen nicht richtig.  
Völlig _falsch_.

Kasuka blickte ihn immer noch fordernd an und erwartete wohl eine Antwort von ihm. Shizuo seufzte und wusste, dass er Kasuka nichts abschlagen konnte.

„Okay…"

Kasukas ernster Blick blieb und er funkelte ihn immer noch an.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Ich werde mit ihm reden!"

Halbherzige Antworten akzeptierte sein Bruder nicht und irgendwie schien er zu wissen, dass Shizuo sich in seiner Sache ziemlich unsicher war. Doch Bedanken würde er sich nicht. Nicht bei dem Floh…

„Warst du dort?"

Unwissentlich zuckte er etwas zusammen auf die nächste Frage und wusste sofort wovon Kasuka sprach.

„Nein…", antwortete er leise und ballte die Fäuste.

„Warum nicht?"

Beide wussten warum - bloß keiner sprach es aus. Kasuka konnte ihn lesen wie ein Buch und es brachte nicht viel, etwas vor ihm zu verstecken. Irgendwann kam es sowieso ans Tageslicht.

Shizuo hatte seinem Bruder schließlich die groben Umstände erzählt. Wieso und seit wann er in dem Appartement unter Izaya wohnte. Aus welchen Gründen er das überhaupt solange mitgemacht hatte. Kasuka war sehr zurückhaltend gewesen - hatte nicht viele Fragen gestellt; hatte ihn ausreden lassen.

Über die letzten Wochen hatte er keinen einzigen Fuß dorthin gesetzt. Er kehrte dort nicht ein. Warum sollte er auch? Schlechte Erinnerungen würden nur wieder hochkommen, die ihn immer wieder von Zeit zu Zeit plagten. Er würde sich bald eine eigene Wohnung suchen, wenn er wieder etwas Geld angespart hatte.

„Und deine Möbel und Klamotten?"

Kasuka fragte weiter, als Shizuo ihm nicht antwortete.

„Hol ich mir, wenn ich eine andere Wohnung finde."

Er hörte Kasuka seufzen, bevor er seinen Arm in Richtung Shizuo ausstreckte und ihn bei der Hand berührte. Seine wärmende Hand spendete Trost und doch wusste er nicht, wieso er nicht aufhören konnte an diesen miesen Bastard zu denken. Kasuka war in Sicherheit. Das war das einzige was zählte. Niemand hatte sich ihnen im Nachhinein in die Quere gestellt. Die Mafia war von der Bildfläche verschwunden, genauso wie Mr. Kirima.

Das Leben ging weiter.

Einfach so.

Medienberichte gab es natürlich über den Vorfall, doch das einzige was die Öffentlichkeit wusste, war der Begriff „Massenschlägerei" und dass ein blonder Mann in einem Bartender Outfit beteiligt war. Zumindest sind das Gerüchte die gemunkelt wurden. Geschichten, die von den Klatschzeitschriften erfunden und zusammen gepuzzelt wurden. Denn die Polizei hatte sich zu dem ganzen Entführungsfall zur Öffentlichkeit nicht geäußert.

Das Kasuka einer kleinen „Rehabilitation" unterzogen wurde, war auch das einzige, was seine Fans wissen durften. Doch alles andere wurde unter den Teppich gekehrt und nie angesprochen. Und irgendwie war es auch wohl gut so. Es war sowieso Chaos genug gewesen…

„Du kannst nicht ewig davor wegrennen, Nii-san…", sagte Kasuka schließlich und Shizuo wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, dorthin zu gehen.

In Izayas Apartment…

Momentan blieb er in Kasukas Hotelzimmer, dass sein Bruder ihm nach langem Überreden angedreht hatte. Er wollte nicht zurück in das Apartment.

Nicht zurück nach Shinjuku.

_Shinjuku_.

„Störe ich etwa gerade?"

Eine fremde Stimme drängte sich in den großen Raum und riss Shizuo aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte nicht einmal gehört wie die Tür aufgegangen war, geschweige denn ob derjenige überhaupt geklopft hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn auch Kasuka sah etwas unzufrieden aus – auch wenn für fremde Menschen sich kaum etwas in seinem Pokerface geändert hatte.

Shizuo drehte sich weiter um, sodass er die Person hinter sich erkennen konnte.

Grauer Anzug und schwarze Schuhe, während kurze Haare das kantige Gesicht zierten. Shizuo verengte die Augen, als er in seinem Gehirn nach einem Namen suchte.

„Falsches Timing?", fragte der Mann schließlich, als weder von Kasuka noch etwas von Shizuo kam, und hob die Hände schützend nach oben.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Hayato-san.", seufzte Kasuka und deutete ihm an, näher zu treten.

Hayato-san…?

Hayato…

Shizuo kannte den Mann, aber wusste nicht mehr, was er mit Kasuka zu tun hatte.

„Wer sind Sie?", kam es dann stumpf aus seinem Munde und er blickte den scheinbar fremden Mann misstrauisch an. Dieser begann zu lachen, bevor er sich in einer gespielten Verbeugung vorstellte.

„Hayato Kurushima."

Und als ob plötzlich alle Glocken bei ihm klingeln sollten, wartete der Mann darauf, dass Shizuo etwas sagte. Doch der Blondschopf legte nur fragend den Kopf schief.

Kurushima schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Dabei haben wir uns doch schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Das ist nicht sehr erfreulich, Heiwajima-san."

Der Mann trat näher zu Kasuka, während er ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich bin Kasukas Manager."

Und erst dann, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, realisierte er.

„Oh…", kam es von ihm, bevor er sich beschämt hinter den Kopf kratzte.

Kurushima lachte nur wieder, dennoch sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass irgendwas faul an der ganzen Sache war. Seine Instinkte deuten plötzlich Gefahr und immer noch angespannt, beobachtete er wie der Mann sich bewegte.

„Ist das nicht schön? Bald können wir wieder ans Set, Kasuka-san!"

Der Ton klang total gespielt, aber anscheinend war Kasuka nichts anderes gewohnt. Sein Bruder gab ein zustimmendes Gemurmel von sich, während sein Pokerface konstant blieb.

Als niemand wirklich weitere Konversation mit ihm einging, seufzte er kurz, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Sind die Ereignisse etwa noch _so_ präsent, dass ihr nicht mit mir reden möchtet?", fragte er mit trauriger Tonlage und verzog dabei sein Gesicht.

Kasuka reagierte nicht.

„Wo waren Sie, als Kasuka entführt wurde?", platzte es aus Shizuo heraus und er hatte guten Grund ihm zu misstrauen. Die Polizei sagte zwar, er hätte ein Alibi, doch ob das nicht auch gefakte Informationen waren, wagte er zu bezweifeln.

Kasuka hatte der Polizei und auch Shizuo erzählt, dass er sich nicht wirklich an die Ereignisse in seinem Raum erinnern konnte. Der ganze Tag war verschwommen in seinem Gedächtnis. Das einzige was er noch wusste, waren Ruris Kekse und eine Tasse Tee. Aber selbst das, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit bestätigen. Nur die Hinweise am Tatort hatten seine Aussage belegen können.

Also niemand wusste genau, wie es zu der Entführung gekommen war. Kameras hatten natürlich zu dem Zeitpunkt einen technischen Defekt, weshalb auch dort keine Hinweise aufgenommen werden konnten.

_Natürlich_.

Es war schon fast lachhaft zufällig.

Es war mit Sicherheit geplant gewesen, die Kameras auszuschalten.

Das konnte selbst _er_ inzwischen erahnen, so oft wie er schon durch Izaya mit solchen-

Shizuo stoppte genervt, als plötzlich der Name des Flohs seine Gedanken bedeckte.

_Tch_.

„Ich war mit einer Kollegin am Drehort des jetzigen Filmprojektes. ‚Das zweitseitige Schwert', das wird ein gigantischer Titel, das kann ich spüren!"

Den letzten Teil sprach der Manager schon fast euphorisch aus und blickte verzückt aus der Wäsche. Shizuo verzog automatisch das Gesicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute nicht sie selbst waren.

Und diese Aussage konnte alles bedeuten.

Die Kollegin dürfte dann wahrscheinlich belegt haben, dass Hayato Kurushima am Drehort war. Aber warum zum Teufel machte er sich überhaupt solche Gedanken um Kasukas Manager?

Er hatte seinen Bruder sogar einmal heldenhaft vor einem Typen mit Messer gerettet; diesen Typen sogar _umgelegt_.

Das Video war noch genau in Shizuos Kopf.

Also warum sollte er?

Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, er konnte ni-

„Warum so misstrauisch, Heiwajima-san?", fragte Kurushima mit traurigem Gesicht und ging zur Seite, um sich ein wenig im Zimmer umzusehen. Ruhig betrachtete er die Gegenstände, bevor er bei den Präsenten und Bestecken an Kasukas Nachtschrank angekommen war.

„Tut mir Leid…ich…", murmelte Shizuo schließlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich jemanden Unschuldiges beschuldigte und als Entführer darstellte, obwohl derjenige Kasukas Leben gerettet hatte. Es brachte nichts ihn weiter zu befragen, auch wenn sein Gefühl in der Magengrube immer noch nicht gut war.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich kann gut nachvollziehen, was Sie durchmachen.", erwiderte der Manager, während er das Besteck von Ruri in Augenschein nahm und sogar die pinken Blüten mit seinen weißen Handschuhen berührte.

Er sprach wirklich so, als ob er Ähnliches durchlebt hatte.

Der gefakte Ton war zumindest nicht präsent.

Aber was bezweckte er mit dieser Aussage?

Mitgefühl?

Wo war er als Kasuka entführt wurde?

Hatte er ihn je auf dem Polizeirevier gesehen?

Wurde er überhaupt befragt?

Shizuo konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn dort gesehen zu haben. Selbst andere Kollegen aus dem Filmteam hatte er gesprochen, aber nicht Kasukas Manager.

Shizuo packte sich an den Kopf.

Warum fragte er sich solche unscheinbaren Dinge?

Er war ja schon fast wie _Izaya_, so wie er-

_Tch_.

„Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen?", kam es schließlich von Kasuka, der schlussendlich – und Gott sei Dank – ein anderes Thema anschnitt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…nicht so prickelnd. Wir konnten einige Nebenszenen drehen, aber das war's auch schon. Uns fehlt halt der Hauptdarsteller!"

Der Mann lachte kurz und hob theatralisch die Arme in die Luft. Shizuo meinte schon, einen Hauch von Ärgernis auf Kasukas Gesicht feststellen zu können. Er musste wohl keine unbedingt gute Beziehung zu ihm haben. Auch wenn sie sich manchmal ohne große Worte verständigen konnten.

„Bald können wir weiterdrehen.", sagte Kasuka nur und nickte ihm zu.

Der Manager lächelte.

„Aber nicht, dass sich unser Superheld übernimmt und zurück ins Krankenhaus muss!"

Kasuka gab schon fast sowas wie ein halbherziges Schnauben von sich, bevor er leicht grinste.

„Ich übernehme mich nie."

„Das ist glasklar eine Lüge!", rief der Manager euphorisch und zeigte empört den Finger auf seinen Bruder, der jedoch weiterhin sein Pokerface präsentierte.

Shizuo begann sich zu erheben und schob dabei den Stuhl nach hinten weg.

„Ich gehe dann mal. Tom-san erwartet mich.", sagte der Blondschopf, während er Kasuka zunickte. Dieser lächelte.

„Danke, Shizuo."

Der Blondschopf drehte sich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu.

„Moment! Warten Sie! Ich wollte Sie nicht verscheuchen!", rief der Manager plötzlich aus und in seinem Ton klang es zutiefst entschuldigend. Kurushimas behandschuhte Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und stoppte ihn kurz vor der Türklinke.

„Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss sowieso weiter."

Eine kleine Lüge schadete niemanden. Und Kasuka wusste dies wahrscheinlich auch. Doch plötzlich spürte Shizuo, wie sich Kurushima näher zu seinem linken Ohr lehnte und zu flüstern begann.

_„Viele Grüße an Izaya Orihara. Hoffen wir das Beste für ihn."_

Der weiße Handschuh auf seiner Schulter ließ langsam von ihm, während der Manager sich zurücklehnte.

Shizuo stockte der Atem.

Seine Muskeln zuckten, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte.

Er…

Er wusste davon.

Er wusste, was passiert war.

_Er…!_

Shizuo drehte sich wild um, seine Augen funkelten wütend, während er wieder einen Schritt auf Kurushima zutrat.

Der Manager stand mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bruder und hatte ein derartiges verzogenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass es schon nicht mehr normal war. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten nur so vor schierem Amüsement über Shizuos Reaktion.

„Woher wissen sie von ihm?", zischte Shizuo etwas leiser, doch ihm war bewusst, dass Kasuka ihn trotzdem hören konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen, Heiwajima-san."

Der Manager schloss die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die typischste Aussage, die man in so einem Moment sagen konnte. Und leider auch die falsche.

Shizuos Gesicht verdunkelte sich noch mehr – wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Wo ist er?"

Er wusste Bescheid, er musste an der ganzen Aktion beteiligt gewesen sein. Wie sonst wusste er von Izaya? Und vor allem, dass es ihm nicht gut ging?

Niemand, außer die Leute in der verlassenen Lagerhalle hätten dieses Ereignis – diesen Schuss – mitkriegen können. Niemand sonst.

„Wo ist wer?", fragte Kurushima dümmlich und drehte sich gespielt hilfesuchend nach Kasuka um, der die ganze Situation wachsam beobachtete und still blieb.

Shizuo knurrte schon fast.

„_Izaya Orihara_!"

Der Manager verengte die Augen, während er den Blondschopf etwas ernster anstarrte. Ihm gefiel es wohl nicht, dass er nun offen vor Kasuka darüber sprechen wollte.

„Wer ist das? Ein Freund von Ihnen? Woher sollte ich wissen, wo er steckt?", erwiderte der Mann kopfschüttelnd, während er etwas näher zu ihm trat.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie da mit drin stecken. Was genau ihre Rolle war, weiß ich nicht, aber das ist auch völlig egal. Sie wissen, wo er ist. Izaya Orihara."

Und aus irgendeinem perfiden Grund fing der Manager plötzlich an zu lachen und drehte sich wieder zu Kasuka um.

„Wirklich witzig Ihr Bruder! Denkt er wirklich, ich würde in einem der Filme mitspielen? Das wäre ja zu schön eine Rolle zu bekommen! Das war schon immer mein Traum! Am liebsten als Assistenten des Helden!"

Kurushima rief euphorisch durch den Raum, drehte sich zum Schluss im Kreis, bevor er wieder Shizuo anstarrte und mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bruder war.

Ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, das ihm klar zeigte, dass er diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Shizuo konnte ihn nicht überführen.

Nicht ohne Beweise.

Und definitiv nicht vor dem Opfer selbst.

Kurushima zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich wo ihre Positionen waren und was er sich erlauben konnte und was nicht. Wäre er noch wie früher, wäre Shizuo vermutlich komplett an die Decke gegangen, hätte den Manager angefallen und womöglich sogar verletzt.

Aber er war nicht wie früher.

Er hatte sich verändert.

Irgendwie.

Natürlich hatte er eine gewaltsame Wut in sich, die er nur zu gerne an diesem verlogenen Mann auslassen wollte, doch er konnte es zurück stecken.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, hatte er so etwas wie Kontrolle über seine Gefühle. Zumindest etwas. Er konnte die Situation einschätzen, sie analysieren und verstehen, dass er wohl oder übel dieses Spiel verloren hatte. Von Anfang an.

Er war selbst so überrascht über seine Erkenntnis, dass er stumm im Raum stehen blieb und den Manager lediglich mit einem bitteren Ausdruck anstarrte.

„Nii-san?"

Kasuka blickte nun besorgt, als nichts mehr von ihm kam. Shizuos braune Augen schweiften für einen Moment zu seinem Bruder, bevor er sie wieder auf dem Manager hatte.

Er musste ihn überführen, ihn bloßstellen.  
Dieser Mann war durchaus clever.  
Hatte ein sicheres Alibi und doch hing er tief in dem Fall mit drin. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht einfach, aber irgendwie musste er es schaffen.

Er musste ihn aufhalten.

Ihn _bestrafen_.

Shizuos Blick verdunkelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden, bevor er mit gefährlicher Stimme sprach.

„Wir werden Sie finden und vernichten."

Kurushima blinzelte.

Noch nie hatte er eine derartige Todesdrohung bekommen, die auf der einen Seite lachhaft, aber auf der anderen Seite auch ernst zunehmen war. Es klang schon fast wie eine Phrase aus einem Fantasy-Game, das viele junge Leute heutzutage spielten.

Es war ein finaler Satz, bevor der blonde Mann sich plötzlich umdrehte und stumpf den Raum verließ. Kein Wort wurde an seinen Bruder gerichtet. Keine Worte des Abschiedes. Und dann war er weg.

Dieser Mann war verrückt.

Und irgendwie interessant.

Kurushima müsste sich in Acht nehmen – was auch immer dieser Mann vorhatte.

„Hat Ihr Bruder einen Drang zu Fantasy-Games?", fragte er an den Schauspieler gewandt, doch dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Ignoranz wurde ihm geschenkt, was er aber auch schon gewohnt war.

„Schon gut, Kasuka-san. Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus…"

Ein gefährliches Lächeln drang sich auf sein Gesicht.


	30. Agitation

Mit einem lauten Schlürfen trank er den Rest seines Erdbeer-Milchshakes aus, stellte den Becher zurück auf sein Tablett, während er sich zurücklehnte. Er ließ den süßlichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zergehen, genoss den letzten Augenblick, bevor er hinunter schluckte.

Es war schon länger her, dass er einen Milchshake genießen konnte. Er konnte sich war immer noch nicht richtig entspannen, aber das süße Getränk besserte zumindest für den heutigen Tag die Laune.

Denn heute war der Tag.

Heute würde er hingehen.

Das hatte er für sich entschieden.

Seit dem Vorfall mit Hayato Kurushima hatte er nur unruhige Nächte hinter sich. Kasuka hatte er nichts davon erzählt, auch wenn der sich durch das seltsame Gespräch zwischen ihnen sicherlich seinen Teil denken konnte. Und wenn er ihn überführen wollte brauchte er Hilfe.

Hilfe, die er wahrscheinlich nur an einem Ort finden würde.

Einem Ort, den er eigentlich nicht mehr aufsuchen wollte.

Doch seine innere Stimme wollte Klärung; wollte wissen was mit Izaya war. Was mit ihm geschehen war. Wie es ihm ging, und ob er überhaupt noch _lebte_…

Und wie immer schien allein der reine Gedanke daran falsch zu sein.

Als ob dieser dreckige Floh jemals verschwinden würde. Er würde nie damit aufhören ihn zu nerven. Und selbst Tom schien aufzufallen, dass der Bastard sich in Ikebukuro nicht blicken ließ.

„Es ist so ruhig in letzter Zeit…", begann Tom ein simples Gespräch und instinktiv wusste Shizuo wohin dieses Thema führte. Er zog eine Grimasse. Es war klar, dass es ihm irgendwann auffallen würde.

„Ist irgendwas vorgefallen…zwischen euch?", fragte er dann nach zwei weiteren Minuten als Shizuo nicht darauf reagierte. Es war klar, dass er Izaya meinte. Natürlich meinte er ihn. Wen sonst?

Toms Augen wirkten besorgt, während er seine halb aufgegessene Pommes Schale zur Seite schob, um sich so mehr nach vorne zu lehnen.

„Gut so. Ruhig ist…gut."

Der ehemalige Bartender ging bewusst nur auf die erste Aussage seines Kumpels ein, denn sich zu der zweiten Aussage zu äußern war weitaus schwieriger zu beantworten, ohne dabei zu lügen.

„Schon fast zu ruhig, findest du nicht? Irgendwie wirkt es nicht wie Ikebukuro.", erwiderte Tom und hielt konstant den Blickkontakt. Shizuo wurde es langsam eher unangenehm, denn Tom wollte ihn an der Oberfläche nicht zum Reden zwingen, aber dennoch tat er es unbewusst und das ohne Izayas Namen auszusprechen.

Tch.

„Er ist verschwunden.", sagte Shizuo dann simpel und sein Chef blinzelte.

„Verschwunden?"

„Verschwunden."

„Ah…ha…", murmelte Tom etwas skeptisch.

„Und…weiter?"

Nichts weiter!

Es war doch gut so, wie es war.

Nichts wurde beschädigt und niemand wurde verletzt. Die Stadt war nicht in Aufruhr und er hatte keine Schulden Tom gegenüber weil er mal wieder irgendetwas aus Wut zerstört hatte.

Alles war in Ordnung.

Alles war…in Ordnung.

Alles war…

Shizuo hörte Tom seufzen, während dieser sich zurück lehnte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, mir fällt nicht auf, dass es dir nicht gut geht?"

Shizuo verzog erneut das Gesicht und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt.

„Die Sache mit deinem Bruder hat ziemlich für Aufsehen erregt und ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast.", erklärte Tom, während er die Arme verschränkte. „Aber das ist bereits sechs Wochen her. Kasuka ist sogar wieder am Set dabei, wenn man den Geschichten im Fernsehen Glauben schenken mag."

Tom stoppte kurz in seiner kleinen Rede und wurde etwas leiser, als ihm auffiel, wie laut er gesprochen hatte.

„Jedenfalls…kannst du mit mir reden. Ich mag es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, Shizuo."

Der Blondschopf blieb eine weitere Minute stumm und wusste nicht, was er ihm antworten sollte. Er schätzte es sehr, dass Tom sich Sorgen machte und ihm helfen wollte. Doch es war ein leidiges Thema, das so verstrickt war, dass er nicht wusste, wie er ihm es halbwegs erklären sollte.

Und er wollte nicht, dass die Mafia oder sonst wer auch noch Jagd auf Tom machte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er das riskieren.

„Danke Tom-san, ich weiß es zu schätzen.", begann Shizuo mit dankbarer Stimme und hob endlich den Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu blicken, „Es ist nur komplizierter als du denkst."

Tom antwortete nicht, suchte für mehrere Augenblicke nach einer Antwort in seinen Augen, bevor er nochmals seufzte.

„Wenn du das noch länger durchziehst, weiß ich nicht wo mir der Kopf steht."

„Huh…?" Shizuo blinzelte überrascht.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen, Shizuo!"

Der Satz wurde erneut lauter ausgesprochen und dieses Mal kam keine Entschuldigung hinterher. Einige Leute und auch Angestellten blickten zu ihnen herüber, darunter auch verärgerte Blicke. Shizuo kümmerten die Leute nicht, er war eher überrascht darüber, dass Tom darüber so ernst nachdachte.

„Tom-san…"

Shizuos Ton war immer noch etwas überrascht und zugleich entschuldigend, weil er ihm nicht die Wahrheit erzählen konnte.

„Irgendwann…wenn sich alles etwas beruhigt hat…" Der blonde Mann spielte mit seinem Milchshake, während sein Chef anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Dann erzähl es mir bitte. Soweit es geht. Soweit du möchtest."

Das letzte bisschen wurde noch schnell hinzugefügt und Shizuo wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er war ihm so dankbar. Er war so dankbar, einen so guten Freund in seinem Leben zu haben. Auch wenn er sein Chef war, war er auch sein Freund. Einer seiner besten Freunde.

„Mach ich, Tom-san. Versprochen."

Und als Shizuo das „Versprochen" sagte, schien der Mann mit den Rasterlocken einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein. Sein Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, auch wenn nicht in vollen Maßen.

„Kann ich wenigstens eines wissen?", fragte Tom und Shizuo hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Hat es mit Izaya zu tun?"

Unweigerlich verkrampften sich seine Hand auf dem Tisch, sowie anscheinend auch sein ganzer Körper. Diese Information konnte er seinem Freund nicht vorenthalten. Wenn er ihm nicht einmal das verriet, hatte Tom alles Recht der Welt beleidigt zu sein.

„Ja.", kam die simple Antwort, die ihm irgendwie nicht so leicht über die Lippen ging. Das Wort wurde nicht einmal wütend ausgesprochen, was Tom von ihm eigentlich erwartet hatte. Der Mann schob seine Brille höher, während er seine Pommes Schale auf das Tablett platzierte und sich bereit machte, es weg zu bringen.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sich diese Fehde zwischen euch mal langsam auflöst."

Und damit stand er auf und brachte den Müll weg.

Shizuo starrte ihm erst hinterher, bevor er ebenfalls sich erhob und Tom nach draußen folgte. Sein Chef wusste wirklich nicht, was alles hinter dieser „Fehde" steckte, die zwischen ihm und dem Floh existierte. Wenn es wirklich so einfach wäre, dann würde er sich in seinem Alter garantiert nicht mehr wegen sowas Banalem aufregen.

Shizuo lachte kurz innerlich.

Nein, leider war es nicht so einfach.

Tom drehte sich nach einigen Metern zu ihm um und nickte kurz.

„Dann erhol dich gut, Shizuo."

Der Blondschopf nickte ihm ebenfalls zu und ohne große Worte trennten sich die beiden voneinander. Denn er hatte Tom gebeten ihm den Nachmittag frei zu geben.

Genau für den heutigen Tag.

Wegen dem Grund.

Wegen Izaya.

Die Stadt war seltsamerweise unruhig. Sehr viele Menschen waren unterwegs trotz dem eher kühleren Wetter. Shizuo überquerte den letzten Zebrastreifen, bevor er zwei Straßen weiterging und schließlich den Gebäudekomplex sehen konnte.

Mit den Händen in der Hosentasche blieb er stehen und blickte empor.

Blickte dorthin, wo Izayas Wohnung war.

Dort wo das Ganze Chaos seinen Lauf genommen hatte...

Er griff in sein Jackett und holte die blaue Zigarettenschachtel hervor. Die ganzen Wochen über hatte er kaum geraucht; kaum eine Zigarette nur angerührt.

Er starrte hinunter auf die Verpackung und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Tch…", murmelte der ehemalige Bartender und steckte die Zigaretten zurück, wo sie herkamen.

Ein Seufzen entwich ihm, bevor er sich richtete und dann schließlich durch die automatischen Türen trat. Die Empfangsdamen blickten von ihrer Arbeit hoch und begrüßten ihn sogar bei seinem Namen. Auch wenn er mehrere Wochen nicht mehr aufgekreuzt war. Anstandshalber grüßte er zurück, ehe er seinen Weg nach oben fortsetzte.

Selbst beim Anblick der schlichten, schwarzen Wohnungstür kamen Erinnerungen hoch, an die er nicht denken wollte.

Sein Finger traf die Klingel, die er sogar ausnahmsweise benutzte. Plötzlich unruhig und auch irgendwie etwas nervös blieb er dort stehen und wartete.

Es dauerte sehr lange, aber schließlich wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Oh?"

Eine helle Stimme, die irgendwie überhaupt nicht passte.  
Shizuo versuchte das Gefühl der Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken und stattdessen den Mund aufzumachen.

„Wo ist Izaya?"

„Izaya?"

Shizuo knurrte etwas und starrte die junge Frau mit den dunklen Haaren grimmig an.

„Was interessiert Sie das?", fragte sie und ein gelangweilter Ausdruck wich ihrem arroganten Blick.

Namie siezte ihn höflicherweise, auch wenn sie ihn fast schon besser kannte, als sie es freiwillig wollte. Denn es war ein Thema mit dem man Izaya immer gut ärgern konnte.

„Ich muss mit ihm sprechen.", sagte Shizuo und starrte fest in ihre Augen. Für eine Weile starrte sie nur genauso fest zurück, bevor sie den Kopf schief legte.

„Reden? Meinen Sie nicht etwa schlagen? Denn das würde ich auch am liebsten tun."

Sie zischte etwas und Shizuo spürte einen derartigen Groll bei ihr, den Shizuo nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Er blinzelte etwas überrascht und fühlte eine gewisse Sympathie ihr gegenüber. Wenn diese Frau Izaya schlagen wollte, konnte sie ihm ja nur sympathisch sein. Auch wenn sie ihn vorher wie einen schäbigen Türverkäufer angeblickt hatte.

Trotzdem…wer war sie überhaupt?

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er schließlich und erntete eine gehobene Augenbraue.

„Namie Yagiri. Ich bin Izayas Sekretärin."

Oh.

Das ergab Sinn.

Oder…auch nicht.

Warum zum Teufel hatte Izaya eine Sekretärin? Er hatte sie doch vorher auch nie in seiner Wohnung gesehen. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie überhaupt zu Gesicht bekam. Hatte Izaya sie etwa die ganze Zeit über versteckt, wenn er in seiner Wohnung war?

„Ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Und es ist mir auch ziemlich egal, um ehrlich zu sein.", fuhr Namie genervt fort, während sie ihre Arme verschränkte.

Shizuo öffnete den Mund überrascht, bevor er ihn wieder schloss. Sie wusste nicht wo er war? Und es war ihr egal? Er war doch theoretisch ihr Arbeitgeber oder hatte er das falsch verstanden?

„Du weißt nicht wo er ist?"

Namie verengte missbilligend die Augen, als er begann sie zu duzen.

„Nein."

Das war im Groben und Ganzen die Konversation zwischen den beiden. Mehr kam nicht zustande, als beide sich nur gegenseitig musterten. Shizuo verstand nicht so Recht, warum seine Sekretärin hier arbeitete, wenn Izaya verschwunden war. Was brachte es ihr, hier herzukommen, wenn er ihr doch sowieso egal war? War sie etwa…

„Und? Wollen wir noch lange hier herum stehen oder hast du dich für etwas entschieden?", fragte die dunkelhaarige Frau ungeduldig, während sie leicht mit dem Fuß auf und ab tippte. Shizuo fiel es nicht einmal auf, dass sie ihn nun auch duzte.

„Wieso bist du hier wenn Izaya verschwunden ist?"

Ein leichtes, schon fast diebisches Lächeln kam auf ihr Gesicht, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Ich erhalte weiterhin mein Geld und das ist Grund genug."

Shizuo schnaubte.

„Ich würde dann gar nicht erst hier hin gehen.", erwiderte Shizuo und verstand immer noch nicht so recht, was sie hier hielt. Schließlich brauchte sie ja nicht einmal in die leere Wohnung gehen. Niemand konnte ihr vorhalten, dass sie dort nicht gewesen war. Niemand konnte ihr wirklich etwas unterstellen. Shizuo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn er wieder kommt und die Arbeit liegen geblieben ist, kürzt er mir das Gehalt. Und das kann ich mir nicht erlauben.", erklärte Namie und verdrehte die Augen, während sie die Arme in einem Achselzucken hob.

Shizuos Augen weiteten sich.

Seine Hand zitterte kurz und er musste schlucken, um weiter zu sprechen.

„Du…du denkst also, dass er…_lebt_?"

Dieses Mal weiteten sich Namies Augen.

Erst starrte sie ihn verblüfft an und sagte für ein paar Sekunden gar nicht. Dann lachte sie.

„Wieso sollte er denn nicht leben?"

Shizuo verkrampfte automatisch und musste an den Vorfall in der Halle zurückdenken. Er wollte nicht daran denken und doch spielte ihm sein Gehirn dieselben Bilder immer und immer wieder vor. Wie ein altes Filmband, wie eine Videokassette. Wie Izaya sich vor seinen Bruder geworfen hatte, wie er von einer Kugel durchbohrt worden war…

Er merkte nicht, wie Namie ihn beobachtete und genaustens unter die Lupe nahm. Ihre Augen verengten sich, während sie weiter sprach.

„Er ist jemand, der nicht so schnell aufgibt. Er würde alles tun, um zu überleben. Glaub mir, der Bastard wird zurückkommen."

Der blonde Mann hob den Kopf, wieder mal überrascht über ihre Worte.

„Ich werde die Zeit hier ohne ihn einfach genießen. Es ist so weitaus entspannter." Sie machte eine Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und rieb sich über ihre Schulter.

Shizuo hätte nicht damit gerechnet, auf so eine Person hier anzutreffen. Sie überraschte ihn in allen Maßen, wobei er von ihrem Hass auf Izaya am meisten erstaunt war. Sie war trotzdem ein loyaler Mensch. Ansonsten wäre sie nun längst nicht hier, wenn ihr Chef irgendwohin verschwunden war.

„Wieso willst du mit ihm reden?", fragte sie und warf ihr Haar hinter die Schulter, „Es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich für dich, wenn ich das sagen darf."

Sie nahm sich kein Blatt vor den Mund und war durchaus ehrlich. Shizuo war erstaunt über ihre Direktheit. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach keine Lust um den heißen Brei zu reden oder ihr war es schlicht und einfach egal.

Shizuo lachte etwas.

„Recht hast du…eigentlich müsste ich ihn bis in die Hölle katapultieren."

„Selbst die Hölle würde ihn nicht annehmen.", kommentierte Namie trocken und grinste ihn leicht an. Shizuo lachte etwas.

Diese Frau war ihm durchaus sympathisch.

Ja, durchaus.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Eine weitere Stille kam über sie, aber die ruhige Atmosphäre war nicht komisch. Es war eine kurze, angenehme Stille und irgendwie fühlte Shizuo sich mit dieser Frau verbunden. Auch wenn er sie gerade erst etwas kennen gelernt hatte. Namie wusste, wie Izaya war. Sie konnte nachvollziehen, weshalb er immer wütend war, wieso er diesen Bastard in die Hölle schicken wollte.

Sie konnte sich sicherlich vorstellen, was er all die Jahre durchgemacht hatte…

Es vergingen weitere Augenblicke, in denen keiner sich bewegte oder was sagte. Die dunkelhaarige Frau blieb weiterhin im Türrahmen stehen und blickte in die Ferne, während Shizuo in Gedanken den Boden anstarrte.

„Dann geh ich mal weiter…", murmelte Shizuo irgendwann und war dabei sich umzudrehen, als Namie ihn stoppte.

„Warte."

Er blickte über die Schulter und sah, wie sie ihr Handy gezückt hatte.

„Gib mir deine Handynummer. Ich schreib dir, wenn er wieder da ist."

Überrascht nickte er und holte sein Klapphandy aus seinem Jackett. Diese Frau war wirklich erstaunlich. Sie wirkte zwar grantig, war jedoch gar nicht so fies, wie sie im ersten Moment vielleicht ausgesehen hatte.

„Danke…", murmelte er leise, als sie ihre Nummern ausgetauscht hatten und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie schnaubte etwas, was so viel sagte wie Für sowas brauchst du dich nicht bedanken und er musste leicht grinsen.

„Also dann…"

Shizuo begann sich zu entfernen und lief bereits die Treppen hinunter. Er hörte schließlich wie die Tür zufiel und begann zu seufzen. Er musste wohl wirklich warten, bis dieser Bastard auf dem Nichts wieder auftauchte. Auch wenn ihm das alles irgendwie seltsam vorkam.

Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen trotte er durch die automatischen Schiebetüren und trat hinaus in die Kälte.

.

.

.

Warme Luft fuhr durch den Raum und machte das stille Sitzen angenehmer. Nur noch eine andere Person saß mit in demselben Raum, doch diese hatte er nicht einmal eines Blickes gewürdigt.

Er hörte das Geräusch von Fußtritten, die langsam auf ihn zukamen.

Der Kaffee wurde ihm adrett auf den Tisch gestellt, während das Geschirr etwas klimperte, als die Tasse in Berührung mit dem Holztisch kam.

„Das ist bereits Ihre siebte Tasse…", erwähnte die Bedienung leise von der Seite und ihre Stimme klang besorgt.

„Ist…alles in Ordnung?"

Izaya hob langsam den Kopf und blickte zu ihr hoch.

Braune Haare, zusammen gebunden, Brillenträgerin und große, dunkle Augen. Sie war niedlich und wahrscheinlich glücklich vergeben. Sie war naiv, dafür brauchte Izaya nicht einmal genauer hinschauen.

„Alles in bester Ordnung~", antwortete er wie eingespielt und brachte sein bestes Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor sie sich verbeugte und zurückging.

Sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, widmete er sich wieder seinem Kaffee und hob die Tasse an seine Lippen. Der Kaffee war schwarz und ohne Zucker, ganz so wie er es mochte.

Und wenn es sein siebter Kaffee war…davon würde er nicht sterben.

Sein Blick fiel auf sein schwarzes Handy auf dem Tisch und er blickte auf die 14 neuen Nachrichten. Kaum hatte er den „Untergrund" wieder betreten, wollten sie alle wieder was von ihm.

Typisch.

Er seufzte etwas, während er mit gelangweiltem Blick hinaus auf die inzwischen dunklen Straßen schaute. Nur noch wenige Menschen waren unterwegs und hier und da huschten einige Jugendliche mit ihren Alkoholflaschen durch die Gegend.

Erst hatte ihm der bittere Geschmack des Kaffees gut getan, doch nun nach der siebten Tasse, fühlten sich seine Geschmacksknospen schon fast taub an.

Heute Abend würde er zurückgehen.

Er war gespannt, ob Namie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Er kicherte kurz für sich selbst und erntete dabei wieder einen seltsamen Blick der Bedienung.

Es vibrierte erneut und er schaute nicht mal hin.

Es war ihm momentan absolut egal.

Sowas von egal.

Der einzige der ihn interessierte war Shizuo Heiwajima.

Was hatte er wohl gedacht? Wie hatte er reagiert? Was hatte er die letzten Wochen gemacht?

Er war neugierig auf sein Verhalten und wie sich seine Spielfigur gemacht hatte. War sie ein paar Felder zu weit gesprungen? War sie stehen geblieben? Oder hatte sie einen Bauern ausgeschaltet?

Izayas Grinsen war zwar immer noch präsent, doch es war bitter.

Bitter wie sein Kaffee in der Hand.

Plötzlich nicht mehr durstig, stellte er die halb volle Tasse zurück auf ihren Untersetzer und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

Er legte ein wenig zu viel Geld auf den kleinen, runden Tisch, bevor er mit einem spielerischen Winken zu der Bedienung hinausging.

Etwas verwirrt winkte sie zurück.

Kaum war er von dem warmen Café in die Dunkelheit der Straßen, zog er sich seine Jacke enger um den Körper. Beim Gehen setzte er sich seine Kapuze auf und vermischte sich mit den dunklen Schatten Ikebukuros. Keiner würde auf ihn achten.

Nicht, wenn er nicht gesehen werden wollte.

Selbst als ihm einige bekannte Gesichter entgegen kamen, wurde er nicht gesehen; nicht beachtet.

Genauso wollte er es.

Heute war er nicht in der Laune mit seinen geliebten Menschen zu spielen.

Mit ihnen zu reden.

Sie zu _benutzen_.

Nein.

Heute nicht.

Der Informant ging um die Ecke und durchquerte einen Kinderspielplatz. Einige Sandförmchen lagen noch in dem Sandkasten, die wohl von einigen kleineren Menschlein vergessen worden waren.

Er bückte sich um eines davon aufzuheben.

Was Shizuo wohl kommentiert hätte…

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, als er mehrere geschlagene Minuten dort hockte und sich nicht bewegte. Der Wind drückte gegen seine Seite und ächzend stand er schließlich wieder auf. Doch als er sich umdrehte, blieb er wieder wie angewurzelt stehen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Ganz hinten am Ende des Kinderspielplatzes auf der vorletzten Holzbank saß jemand. Es war zwar dunkel und Izaya war müde, jedoch würde er diese blonden Haare und dieses Bartenderoutfit überall wieder erkennen.

„Shizu-chan…", entwich es ihm leise ohne dass er es merkte. Automatisch ging er ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung, völlig von ihm angezogen, wie Motten vom Licht. Immer weiter tappte er vorwärts, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb und den Kopf schüttelte.

Nein.

So nicht.

Er musste erstmal wieder bei Sinnen sein, bevor er Shizu-chan gegenüber trat. Eine Grimasse überzog sein Gesicht während er die Hände davor schlug.


End file.
